


The Road So Far

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 240,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John made his deal with Yellow Eyes he knew more than anyone ever imagined. So he sent the boys exactly what they’d need to not just survive, but win the oncoming war, Cora Turner, and Toni Singer. In the bowels of hell Cora was tortured, burned and completely dismantled. Back on the surface she has one goal, send yellow eyes straight to hell, and repay her debts to the Winchesters, even if it costs her life. For Toni, the apple pie life she’d carved out as a Professor is ripped away when she is once again pulled back onto the careening wheel of fate with her Uncle Bobby and the Winchesters. Secrets are revealed, futures will be changed, and a war will be waged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The words that spew from John's lip tasted like bitter ash in his mouth. His stomach bubbled and churned. Latin echoed in the dank, dark, space of the empty boiler room. This went against everything he believed, but for his boy he had to try. He owed Dean at least that much. No one would give him a father of the year award, but he loved his sons. He raised them up the only way he was capable of. Hell, the only way he knew how. His old man split when he was ten, and without Mary's soft touch to guide and temper his military training, things had gone to pot real quick. He slid the knife across his palm, held it over the bowl and allowed the life giving liquid to splash for a few moments. He pulled back, lit a match, and watched as flames exploded before being doused.

He stood and looked around. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned with his muscles loose and his eyes trained on the middle aged man in the janitorial uniform.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?"

He sounded normal enough, but John knew better. For now he'd play along.

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain it to security. Come on. You follow me."

He smirked, pulled out the Colt, and cocked it.

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?"

The once normal blue eyes glowed yellow as his lips curled up into an evil sneer that made his skin crawl.

"You really want an honest answer to that?"

John watched from his peripheral as two men in lab coats stalked up behind him.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss. " He laughed. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." He lowered his gun." I want to make a deal." As the words left his mouth he knew somewhere Mary was crying. A gleam of interest sparked in the Demon's eyes.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with evils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to help bring him back." His eldest was the only thing that mattered now. He gritted his teeth. Pushed back the urge to shot the evil son of a bitch between the eyes and end this lifelong game of chase. He'd spent his entire life dragging the boys along with him as he doled out his own personal brand of vengeance. In this, they came first. The thought of his legacy flickering out was a punch to the gut. Sam… he wasn't meant for this life, not permanently. He knew that, had come to accept it over the years. Dean… it was all he knew. Partially that was his fault, but there was no going back to make changes.

"Why, John, You're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't' be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right. He isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son."

John looked down, afraid the demon would see the knowledge in his eyes. Recovered he peered back up at the demon.

"You know the truth right? About Sammy? And the other children?" the demon asked.

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb?"

_Was he really judging me on my parenting?_

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good."

"Before I give you the gun I'm going to need a few things. I want to make sure that Dean's okay with my own eyes. And I want to bring someone back."

Annoyance crossed the demon's face.

"Who?"

"A girl, an innocent hunter who doesn't belong roasting in the pits of hell for all eternity, Cora Turner."

"I never knew you had such a big heart John."

"I want to see  _her_  with my own eyes too."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"

John shook his head from side to side.

"Fine."

"So we have a deal?" John asked.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun, maybe more."

His stomach dropped and he knew he wasn't walking away from this one. The Demon nodded.

"You understand?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"And you still want to do this?" the demon asked once more.

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go get that delicious girl you requested. She's so pure it makes my teeth ache. It's a delicacy down there you know, truly innocent folks. Such a screamer too, but we broke her of that. We broke her of a lot of things."

The muscles in his jaw ticked. He wanted to rip this bastard apart with his bare hands. Burn his body and piss on the remenants. Cora Turner hadn't deserved any of what they'd done to her. Now the poor kid would never be the same. He had no right to place this burden on her shoulders now, but as usual in their life feelings didn't count much. He cleared his throat.

"All right."

"Now because we're pals, I'll give you a little sample."

John blinked and he was surrounded in an ocean of fire. The flamed engulfed his skin, peeled it

back, stripped it down the flesh beneath. A scream rose up in his throat, but the putrid air took the sound from him.

"Focus John, we're here to pick up your friend."

He glanced over to the dusky skinned woman who lay limp on a rack. Her arms and legs were stretched, her brown eyes were dead, and glazed over.  _This was the face of hopelessness._  Demons surrounded her. One leaned in and began to flay her skin. A high pitched scream rent the air. Bile rose in his throat.

"I hate to ruin your fun Alistair, but this one is off the market."

"Ooh, but she tastes so sweet." The man leaned in, lapped at the blood on her side.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see her again," Yellow eyes said. "You want her, you go lift her." He snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared. Her body fell to the black slab beneath. John walked over, lifted her up into his arms. She flinched and cringed, but didn't fight. This was not the daughter of Rufus Turner he'd watched grow up.

"Come on Cora, let's get you home," John said.

"Trick." She licked her dry, cracked, lips. "I won't fall for it." The movement of her lips caused bleeding.

A heart beat passed and they were once again in the basement.

"Now because I'm in a generous mood, I'll even give ole Cora here a parting gift. I want her to be fresh and healthy so we can break her all over again when we meet. Cause now that we've tasted her." He licked his slender finger. "We're all a little addicted." He bit down into the flesh of his wrist, allowed it to drop into her mouth.

John tensed, moved to stop him, but yellow eyes held him in place.

"Ah- Ah- ah. You don't get to choose how I fulfill my end of the bargain. Give it a few minutes she'll be right as rain. I'll be seeing you soon John Winchester."

Yellow eyes disappeared, and he turned his attention to the broken body on the floor beside him.

"Cora." He whispered her name, almost afraid she wouldn't answer because she was dead.

Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyes.

"Cora it's John."

She gasped, sat straight up and skidded back, using her legs and arms. She hit the wall behind her with a loud thud. He held up his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"John?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"W-what?"

"I made a deal. I don't have much time, so I need you to listen to me and retain. Can you do that for me?"

Her jaw opened and closed. She clenched it shut and nodded.

"I need you to lay low for awhile, get yourself together, rested up, and ready to get some pay back on these hell spawn, bastards. A war is coming and in order to win they'll need you."

"Me why?" Her voice was hoarse.

" Because you're the last in the line of Colts."

"What?"

"Samuel Colt, the gun maker."

"Yeah, I know who he is."  
"He's your great grand something or another. They'll need your blood to make a new weapon and a shit ton of bullets."

"War with who?"

"Demons on a level more dire than anything we've ever seen. Once you get Bobby's call Toni. You're going to need her now more than ever."

Her face remained blank.

"You getting this?"

"Demon killing gun, call Toni, go to Bobby's. Anything else?" Her eyes flashed with a spark of anger.

"Much."

He leaned in and continued on. Her eyes grew wide and her breath became choppy.  _Good she was scared, she should be._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora glanced in the mirror.  She looked like a skeleton in the baggy set of blue scrubs. Her skin was dry and cracked, her hair was a tangled rat’s nest, and her face… she didn’t even want to think about it. Her head pounded, and her limbs were limp spaghetti. Still, she placed one foot in front of the other, clutched her ribs on the left side, and kept her head down.

Along with scrubs, John had given her a couple of credit cards, and caused a distraction to cover her as she headed to the nearest restroom to freshen up. She felt like a coward, slinking off to lick her wounds while he went to his death.  Fact was, the last thing she could handle right now was to see the life force of the man who’d saved her extinguished.  _You have one hell of a father Winchester’s, I’ll give you that. Mine probably looked around for a few weeks and gave up the ghost._ She turned on the faucet, stuck her head down beneath it and rinsed her hair. The cool water was a balm to her soul. It’d been years since she felt anything this refreshing, or cold. Her body shook as memories rushed in. _Burning, pain, ripping, tearing._ No!

She pulled away from the darkness. Above all she was a hunter, and right now she had a job to do, the most important one of her life. She wrung her hair out, ran her fingers through to detangle it as best she could. Satisfied, she moved over to the paper towel holder, ripped off a few pieces, and patted her hair semi dry. She braided it with deft fingers, took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. _Car, store, change of clothes, rest, and then on to Bobby’s._ Her muscles were stiff, long unused, and sore from the torture they’d been forced to endure. She kept her head down as she maneuvered around the others, practically invisible because of her uniform. People were so gullible. You gave them a line, the proper attire, a confident front, and voila, you could pretty much do whatever the hell you wanted.

She entered the elevator and the metal doors slid shut. For the first time she allowed herself to believe this was real. _Keep it together until you’re alone, hunting 101._ She braced her body against the thin wall. The air tasted of freedom. When she reached the parking lot her eyes darted back and forth, trying to choose the right one. She paused at a four door, black, sedan just out of the view of the security cameras. Normally she’d have tools, but in a pinch this would work. She braced her elbow, studied the window, guestimated the proper spot and hit it with enough force to make it shatter.  Thank God for breaking and entering from Bobby. She flipped up the lock, grabbed the nearest thing she could in the car—a magazine, and swept away the glass before she sat in the driver seat, ripped the bottom paneling out, and connected the proper wires. The car caught. She backed out.

Thirty minutes later she was holed up in a hotel room with salt lining every possible entrance, a devils trap at the door, and her fingers itching for a gun or a knife. Showered, shaved, and dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of black sweats pants, and a pair of black sneakers she looked human. _Never knew when you’d need to run._ She lay down on the bed and sleep took her.

 

***

The Singer’s Salvage Yard sign loomed ahead and Antoinette “Toni” Singer smiled. _I’m home._ It’d been awhile since she’d been back, but no matter how long she was away this would _always_ be her home. She parked her car outside. The familiar, black, 67’ Impala parked over by the garage gave her pause. It was mangled and wrecked almost beyond the point of recognition. _How could anyone survive that?_ She climbed from her car.

“Antoinette?” a gruff voice she recognized as well as her own asked. She turned to see the weathered, older man, standing on the porch with a wry grin and one of his classic, faded, trucker hats.

“Uncle Bobby!” She rushed up the steps and threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tight and she breathed in the scent of alcohol and some ancient after-shave. _Same old Uncle Bobby._ “I’ve missed you so much. It’s been too long!” Her words were whispered, the volume lost in the giant lump formed in her throat. He gave a hearty chuckle, and set her back onto her feet. “I sure wish it was under better circumstances though.”

 

Bobby nodded solemnly.

 

“Agreed.” He stepped back, and slipped his hands into hers. “Well let me take a look at ya.”

 

She wondered what he saw now that she was a grown woman. After her parents died in a car accident, she’d arrived on his doorstep a scrawny, scared, eleven year old girl who had no clue what to expect from him. It hadn’t been easy on the two of them at times, but like just about everything else they’d figured it out, and looking back she wouldn’t change a damn thing.

 

“Still got that same hippie hair shit going on.”  He tapped the trinkets and beads she had woven into her long, wavy, rusty-colored hair as she rolled her eyes at him. It was a distraction, a way for them to push off talking about the real reason she’d come.

 

“It’s not hippie, its convenience. If I wore every trinket or charm you’d given me I’d jingle like a bell everywhere I went. At least now they’re here, I’m protected and get to remain silent when I stroll. Besides, it works for me.” She teased half-heartedly flipping her hair over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile of his lips that revealed his amusement.

 

“That’s what you think.” Bobby moved back to the car to help her with her bags.

 

“The boys will be here pretty soon so you might want to head in and get your bearings first.” He lifted her bag. She grabbed the two smaller ones and let out a sigh.

 

“That wrecked Impala over there, was that the Winchester Impala?” She glanced back to it before following him inside.

 

“That’d be the one.”

 

“It doesn’t look too good Uncle Bobby. They gonna try and fix it?”

 

“When there’s a will there’s a way.”

 

“Where are the boys now?”

 

“Dean’s looking for more car parts and Sam went to get groceries.”

 

They carried her bags upstairs to her old room.

 

“How are they doing? They do anything for John?” Toni asked, following him into her room as he dropped the bag on the bed.

 

“Hunter’s Pyre. Yesterday. Wanted to be Alone.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“Sam’s looking okay, as okay as you can be I guess. Dean’s quiet, not saying much. Maybe seeing you will lift their spirits a little.”

 

“Doubt it, I mean it’s been a long time since I’ve seen either of them.”

 

“All the same…it’s good to have you back Antoinette.” He stated honestly moving in for another hug that she gladly reciprocated.

 

Bobby was a tough man, but not when it came to her.

 

“Good to be home.” She replied with a sigh before Bobby took a step back and headed down stairs to give her some time to adjust.

 

She looked around the room and her gaze fell on a photograph she’d taken of the three Winchesters. It was right before John had left the boys to stay with Bobby for awhile, and Bobby had just gotten her a camera for her birthday, so she was taking pictures of everything and she snapped the shot of them.

Dean had to be about fifteen, which made Sammy only eleven, maybe, but for a brief moment they actually all looked happy in it. John may have not been around that much, but you could see it in his eyes, even in the picture how much he loved his boys and how much they loved him. She put the picture down, and blinked back on the tears before heading downstairs to see what Bobby was up to.

She was amazed at how many books he’d accumulated in the old house as she walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and called out to Bobby as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“I love what you’ve done with the place Uncle Bobby. It’s got a very spooky library feel. I feel like if I pull one of the random books out of the shelf it will reveal a secret passage way.”

 

She teased as he nodded toward the beer he’d put on the table for her.

 

“Now don’t be making fun of my decorating skills, cause I’ve seen your office at the college Antoinette and it ain’t much better.”

 

She took a sip of beer noticing the way he watched her out of the corner of his eyes and she shook her head.

 

Some things would never change, no matter how many times she told him she still had her anti possession tattoo right over her heart.

 

“It’s true, I did learn my organization skills from the best. The other professors always tease that if there is an earthquake I’ll never make it out alive.”

 

It was easy to slip back into the familiar routine of being home. One of her favorite pastimes had always been to chat about whatever while she sipped on a drink and Bobby made them dinner. They had a closer relationship than most. Their lifestyle left no room for secrets. Toni talked to Bobby about everything, and it was always nice to know that that comfort feeling hadn’t changed.

 

The roar of Bobby’s muscle car pulling up out front broke the peaceful moment and Toni put her drink down as she felt nerves in her stomach.

“Boys must be back. Just in time too, need the barbeque sauce.”

“Ooh, whatchya cooking?”

“Since it is your first day back I’ve had some pork that’s been roasting in the slow cooker, now I let it marinate in the barbeque sauce till dinner and give you...”

“Pulled Pork? My favorite! Oh you do spoil me Uncle Bobby.” She jumped up from her chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The front door slammed shut.

 

“Hey Bobby, I know you said Woodchuck’s was Toni’s favorite but they were all out so I just grabbed some Angry Orchard instead. Hope that’s cool.” A deep male voice sounded from the doorway moving closer at a rapid pace.

“That’s fine Sam. C’mon in and say hi. Where’s your brother?”

“Be in in a minute.” Sam responded as he walked into the room with the grocery bags. 

 

Toni’s eyes widened in shock at the man before her, gone was the scrawny boy whose limbs were growing a little faster than he could learn to operate. He’d grown well into a height that had to push 6’4, with muscles in all the right places.

 

“Holy Shit, Sammy Winchester, no way.” She whispered in disbelief as Sam walked into the kitchen and slowly a smile broke out over his face. “Jesus Christ look at you Sammy. I barely recognize you since the last time I saw you.” She stuttered, and stepped forward.

“It’s good to see you too Toni, its been too long.”

“You’re telling me.” She pulled him into her arms, and he hugged her back tightly.

She almost chuckled to herself at the fact that he now towered over her. For a girl she was pretty tall, at 5’10 she’d hit her growth spurt in high school but last time she’d hugged Sam it had been on one of her visits to Stanford and he was nowhere as tall…or so fit. _When did he grow up so much?_  

As kids, Toni had always had a real soft spot for Sam knowing just how difficult the life of hunter’s kid could be. Especially for someone like Sam who was a lot more sensitive then the other kids she’d come across, it was obvious he was never meant to be a hunter.

 

“All right Bobby, here’s the rest of your groceries. I also picked up some pie for dessert.” A second deep voice took the same path Sam had moments earlier.

 

Toni stepped back from her hug with Sam to see Dean walk in. He was shorter than Sam by a couple of inches but just as good looking as ever, which didn’t surprise her. He’d always been a heartbreaker.

 

“Hey Dean.” Her heart hurt looking at the pretty boy with dirty blonde hair remembering the last time they had spent time together.

“Hey.” His voice was quiet as he walked over and gave her a hug. “It’s good to see you Dean.” She whispered as he gave her a half smirk and nodded. “You too.”

Dean and Toni had a pretty typical friendship for kids their age, they’d give each other hell once in a while and drive Uncle Bobby up the wall, but in the end they all looked out for each other.

“Well, food is ready. So, come and get it while it’s hot.” Bobby announced shattering the awkward silence that threatened to fall as they grabbed their plates and enjoyed each other’s company for the night.

 

***

The Next Morning

Sam padded down the stairs of the house that had always felt more like home than any of their temporary ones out on the road with their dad. He winced. Just the thought of his father made a sharp pain explode in his stomach and his heart. He was always untouchable. _How could he be gone?_ One minute he’d been there in the hospital, coffee in hand, and the next. He shook his head. It wasn’t natural. He’d never heard of a demon being able to kill a person like that unless they were invited in. His stomach lurched. _No, dad would never do that! He hated demons._ A dull throb began in his temples. He needed a strong dose of caffeine, and something light on his stomach. He reached the bottom of the stairs, avoided the board that creaked, and walked to the kitchen. Toni sat at the table. Her red hair tumbled down to the top to the middle of her back. The familiar charms woven into the red strands made the corners of his lips curve upward for a tick. A white peasant top with flowers around the collar billowed out around her.

He cleared his throat. She glanced up. Her face twisted into a mask of concern before she smoothed it over.

“Hey Sammy, how you feeling?”

“Like hell warmed over.”

“Sounds about right. Can I get you anything? Coffee? “ She waved her mug at him. “Bacon, Eggs, other?”

“Coffee would be great, but I can get it. I uh… need to do something, ya know?”

She nodded.

“Besides, unless something major has changed, your cooking would probably kill me.”

“Hey! It’s pretty hard to screw up bacon and eggs!”

“Yeah.” He smirked, strode over to the cabinet, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup.

He took it black, no sugar or cream, and leaned against the counter. Nervous energy made it impossible to sit still for too long.

“So… how are you?”  he asked.

“Good, I’m teaching Parapsychology at a local college, got my own place, couple of friends.”

“Sounds like a nice life.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound half as wistful as it felt.

“It is.” She smiled.

Silence fell. He struggled to fill it with small talk, but it was like his brain had broken.

“Listen, you don’t have to say anything. I know right now you have a lot on your mind. It won’t bother me.”

He sighed.

“I’m sorry Toni. I just…” he shrugged.

“S’Okay.”

“Have you seen Dean , or is he still in bed?”

“Left out earlier to work on the Impala.”

“I’m going to just.” He gestured toward the door and she nodded.

“Yeap.”

He shook his head as he walked away. _It’s like I’ve entered the twilight zone._  He hadn’t seen Toni in years, and the red head was not the one he remembered. Then again neither was he. Heat filled his cheeks as he left the house. He’d always had a little crush on her. She’d always been nice and humored him when he went on his verbal rants about one bookish thing or another. They spoke the same language that way. Cora had too, but she’d been Dean’s shadow. His heart ached for the missing hunter. There’d been too many deaths around him. He walked out to the garage, paused in the doorframe to watch Dean attempt to unwarp the car the demon had almost ended the Winchester line in.

“How’s it coming?”

“Slow.” The guttural sound was barely more than a grunt.

“Can I help?”

“No.”

“You want me to go?”

“No, I want you to not talk.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

He took a seat against the wall opposite him, let his mind wander. Sometimes you just had to let Dean come to you. He’d been there for him his entire life. He could sit here and lend silent support for as long as he needed. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

After almost twenty-four hours of sleep Cora was packed and ready to leave. She walked toward the door, caught a look at her reflection, and sighed.  _I still look like shit._  She couldn't walk in to the Singer place like this. She bit her lip. She'd have to come clean about hell at some point, but it wasn't first on her check list.  
  
"Okay, I can do this. It's like a bait and switch, change up your clothes, and cut your hair to appear to be someone else." Reassured by the familiar steps she left the hotel room and strode to her newly acquired ride. She'd ditched the one with the broken window a state over, traded up, and done a little license swap. She clicked her alarm, opened the door, tossed her bag in the passenger seat, and climbed inside. The black sport utility was more her style anyways. Not that it compared to her baby. Her heart plummeted. Hopefully they hadn't sold her. She backed out of the hotel parking lot. She'd passed a mall on the way in, that'd be her first stop.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Cora scowled at the clothes on the rack frustrated. The things she'd used to like held no interest for this post hell Tuner. It was how she'd come to think of her life, before and after. B.H. and A.H. She giggled, swallowed the sound, and clamped down the hysteria that threatened to break free. There was no time for this.  _Nut up and shut up Turner._  She strode to the back of the store, indulged herself, grabbed black jeans, leggings, denim shorts her father would kill her for if he ever saw her in them. The thought made her smile. It felt good to regain power. She could do whatever she wanted. A thousand dollars later she had a new wardrobe, a sleek hair cut, and a confident façade. She placed her sunglasses on her face, hiked up her bags, and walked outside into the sunlight. Now she could go to Bobby's  
  
It took twelve hours of hard driving, but she made it. She parked the car just outside the gates, and stepped outside. This place held some of her fondest memories. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, pressed her fingers against the lids, and inhaled deep.  _Best to get this part over with._  
  
A buzzer sounded alerting them to someone entering the junk yard. Dean frowned.  
  
"Bobby who'd be coming here at six in the evening on a Sunday?" Sam asked.  
  
"No one up to any good." Dean said. He stood from his seat, grabbed the gun he'd set on the counter, cocked it and made for the door. He was itching for a fight. The distraction would go a long way toward taking his mind of the permanent loop it was doing regarding his father.  
"Toni give me eyes, Sam, Dean, hang back while I go take a look." Bobby’s voice was law as they took their positions. The sound of feet over the worn wooden floors filled the room  
Dean nodded, glanced over to see Sam with a flask of holy water, and Toni monitoring the surveillance camera that'd been hidden Bobby moved to the window, careful to keep his body out of the line of fire, and moved the curtain just enough to peer out into the twilight.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Bobby's abrasive language made his heart tweak.  _If he was using words like that it was bad. Had the demons come back to mock them?_  Vision of his father as a meat suit danced in his head. He took a deep breath, steadied his arm.  
  
Toni gasped.  
  
"Why are they doing this now?" Her voice was high and reedy. She was shaken. It wasn't a state that happened easily, at least it hadn't been. Folks changed when they left the lifestyle, softened, but there were some things you could never unsee or forget.  
  
"Because they know we're all ready hurting and this is a chance to rub salt into out wounds. This is sinking to a whole new level, even for a demon. Get more holy water Sam. A flask isn't going to be enough for this."  
  
Sam ran back for more holy water. Dean's muscles tenses as he gripped the handle of the gun tighter.  
  
"Someone wanna fill me in!" Dean yelled.  
  
"It's Cora," Toni whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes as pain spiraled through his chest, clamped his jaw to hold in the scream that wanted to crawl up his throat.  _Not her, not now._  The thread of sanity he clung to began to unravel. If he saw something else starring out of her eyes …  _I never thought I'd say this, but please God let it be a ghost._  He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. She'd been wearing a pair of worn blue jeans that cupped her killer ass, accentuated the thick, athletic, thighs, a black tank top and black-green-and white plaid shirt, and the clunky, black, boots he'd bought her when he lost a bet on a hunt. Her hair had been braided, and a smile, a genuine one that flashed pearly whites, had been directed at him from the doorframe of their hotel room.  
  
 _"You don't make a bad husband Dean."  
"Hey, you can be my wife anytime."  
"Might take you up on that one day."_  
She'd disappeared then out into the early morning light, on her way to another gig.  
He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. They needed him to be level headed. He could come apart later, alone.  
  
The clomp of boots across the wooden porch seemed to echo inside the house.  
  
"On three," Bobby said as Sam came to stand beside him.  
"One, two, three!" Bobby kicked the door open, and Sam drenched the Cora-look-alike. _Nothing happened!_  
"I expected that," Cora 2.0 said.  
A shower of salt stuck to her wet clothing as Toni stepped forward and doused her.  
"And that." The Cora wanna be spat.  
At a loss they all shared a look.  
"If you haven't noticed I'm not resisting. Go ahead, get a silver knife and cut me, let's get this over with." She stuck out her arm, and his sleepy brain registered what she was wearing. The ass hugging, dark denim daisy dukes, black, cowboy boots, and form fitting, black, tank top showed more skin then he'd seen her reveal outside of a swimsuit. He couldn't help but be appreciative.  
Bobby pulled out a knife, opened it, and sliced through its skin.  
"She's clean." Bobby put away his knife. Dean lowered his gun. Silence fell like a velvet curtain, heavy and oppressive.  
  
"This is awkward. Umm.. I'm back?" There was an attitude in her voice that hadn't been there before, Dean didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Girl you think you can waltz back in here from the dead, and give me guff. You have another thing coming. You want to go Awol you tell someone! You don't disappear off the face of the earth for a year!" Bobby's roared like an angry bear.  
  
A bashful expression crossed Cora's face, she looked down, stubbed her toe.  
  
"I didn't have a choice."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.  
  
"It means she sure as shit wasn't on a vacation." Toni pushed Sam and Dean aside, and pulled Cora into a hug.  
  
Cora flinched, winced, started to pull away, but paused, returned the hug half heartedly and stepped back. The pulse in her, long, slender, chocolate colored neck went wild.  _What the hell happened to her? Who was I going to have to kill?_  
  
"She's right, but I can't say where I been or why now. It's not the right time."  
  
"Wait, now is not the right time! " Dean exploded. "No, no no, you're not giving some half cocked answer like that. Not after all the shit we've been through. You and me outside, everybody else in!"  
  
He wanted to grab her and shake her, but he didn't lay a hand on her. She was skittish as a colt, and there were shadows in her eyes that had never been there before, which said a lot given what they did.  
  
"Garage." His voice was gravely but even.  
  
She didn't speak, simply nodded, turned on her heel, and walked away with a grace that reminded him of a stalking cat. He thundered down the steps behind her, held his tongue until they were inside, a foot away from the wrecked Impala.  
  
"What happened to your baby!" Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an O. It'd be comical if he wasn't so damn pissed.  
  
"A Demon tried to make a compact version of me, Sam, and Dad. I'm the one asking the questions here Cora. What the hell is going on? Why did you stay away?"  
  
"Because I couldn't leave."  
  
"And suddenly they had a change of heart?" He narrowed his eyes, paced in front of her to burn of the built up anger.  
  
"No. They were persuaded by an outside source."  
  
"What's with the secretiveness? It's not like you."  
  
"Dean." The tough girl version melded away and for a brief second he could see old Cora, his Cora beneath it all. Then it was gone. "I can't talk about this yet."  
  
"You gotta do better than that. I need more." The words that should've followed got tangled around the lump in his throat. He wouldn't believe she could just walk away like that, not from those she cared about, not from him. They'd gotten so much closer on that last hunt. It'd been a long one, took a month of playing house posing as man and wife to draw out the spirit targeting happily married couples. They'd almost crossed a line they couldn't come back from.  
  
She sighed, read the words he couldn't say, same as always. This, more than anything else, was the final piece of evidence that convinced him she was legit.  
"This goes no further than us?"  
"Nope."  
"Where's the last place a hunter wants to be stuck for eternity."  
"Eternity?" he shook his head.  _A fricking riddle?_  "What hell?" He scowled.  
She dropped her guard and the complete devastation made him stumble. "Co are you serious… hell? Burn in eternal fire, rip flesh from bones?" With every phrase he uttered she drew further into her shell. So he stopped.  
"Yes Dean, that one, and believe the hype. It was even worse then they said it'd be."  
He had his arms wrapped around her before he could tell himself to stop. She was stiff and unresponsive. It cut him like a thousand knives warmed in fire, but he didn't stop.  
"I am so sorry. I swear to you. We're gonna find that bastard…"  
She shivered. Bit by bit her limbs loosened and her arms came up to clutch his shirt. She buried her face in his neck. Her body shook.  
"Damn you Dean." Her voice was thick, and wetness formed on his neck. He remained silent. There were no words he could offer that would make this right, and if she taught him one thing about feelings it was this. Sometimes a person just needs to be held. He was a pitiful fuck for finding comfort in the feel of her pressed against him. The familiar feminine smell he' d missed in his nose. He loved his brother, and hunting with him was second nature, but he'd been gone a long time at Stanford and Cora had filled a huge void, became his best friend. Which meant now he had a new score to settle.  
****  
  
Shock rooted Toni to the spot. A smile spread across her lips as she watched Cora and Dean step out.  _Was this really happening? Was Cora actually back?_  She'd been missing for a year and suddenly she resurfaced, looking very different from the girl that had left.  
  
Cora had never really been shy, but extrovert she was not. That was always Toni's department, they used to joke that Toni could charm the pants off a police man if she set her mind to it and Cora would gladly pick the pockets before they scattered. Wherever she had been had changed her. There was a different air about her, not a bad air, just different. She was tougher, not that she had been weak before but she just never seemed so rough. This Cora had an edge about her that had Toni assuming, wherever she had been, it hadn't been easy and had taken whatever innocence had been left before she disappeared.  
  
"I can't believe this." Toni mumbled her voice choked with emotion. Memories came flooding back.  
  
Six months after the date of her disappearance Bobby finally convinced her to stop looking and get back to life, but it hadn't been the same without her best friend around.  
  
Growing up the girls had been inseparable, closer than close with both Rufus Turner, Cora's Dad and Uncle Bobby as hunters it was only natural the girls got into the family business. Rufus had been Bobby's hunting mentor after Bobby had to kill his wife Karen when she became possessed.  
  
Rufus then helped Bobby take care of the situation and taught him everything he knew about the supernatural before the Incident in Omaha. During a hunt gone wrong, Rufus lost his wife and stopped talking to Bobby but the girls refused to let it separate them and stayed closer than sisters. Cora crashed at the Singer's often and as the girls got older they started going on their own hunts. Some of Toni's favorite memories were driving in their cars singing, laughing, and killing evil bastards.  
  
As they grew older Toni found herself more drawn to the research side of things like her Uncle Bobby and less into the hunting aspect, which was why she decided to moonlight while at school. The girls remained just as close but with Toni helping Cora over the phone more than on the road. When she hadn't heard from Cora in almost a month she knew something was wrong and that's when they all realized Cora was gone. Most hunters believed she had finally had enough and took herself off the grid completely. It wasn't uncommon in their lifestyle but Toni always knew something was wrong, cause even if Cora had had enough she would've never disconnected from her.  
  
Snapping back from the past that haunted her constantly, she watched as Dean and Cora walked towards the garage and she shook her head knowing whoever it was or whatever had happened, Dean would get it out of her.  
"How you doing Antoinette?" Bobby asked as Toni turned to see Sam and Bobby's concerned faces.  
  
"Doing, I'm, well I'm a little in shock but beyond ecstatic. I mean Cora's back. Ya know, I knew she wasn't dead. I just, I don't know, I just knew it." She whispered turning to look back at the door anxiously.  
  
"Antoinette, now I don't want you to get your hopes up to much all right," Bobby began as she rolled her eyes."Why not? I mean you saw it yourself we tested her with everything…"  
"Just means she ain't a demon, don't mean she ain't different. We don't know where she's been, or what she's been through. In all my years as a hunter I've known several to disappear, but to re-appear after a year is damn unheard of."  
Toni sighed, she knew he was right, but couldn't he just give five minutes of hope.  
"Well, we'll know in a minute if it's really her or not." Sam added, nodding to the door.  
  
*********  
Sam tossed and turned in his bed for a few hours before he decided to admit defeat. Sleep wouldn't come easy, and he could make the time count for something useful. He hadn't said anything to Dean, but he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Dad had made a deal. They were all thinking it. In their line of business nothing was a coincidence. Of course, a man on the brink of death coming back to life just in time to witness his healthy father drop dead wasn't normal by anyone's standard. Now Cora had come back from dead like Lazarus. He couldn't figure out how the three things could be related. _I mean why would Dad care about Cora? What did she have to do with anything?_ Thinking about it made his head ache. It might help if he knew what the hell Cora had told Dean. He was shut up tighter than a clam. He ran a hand over his tired face. Coffee, then he'd put some feelers out and see what he came up with.  
  
He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze. He wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Toni sat in a chair, her mile-long, slender, legs tucked beneath her as she read one of the ancient, leather bound books Bobby owned. Her oversized night shirt slipped down to show off one alabaster shoulder. He always thought she was pretty growing up, but as a man he realized she was beautiful. The roundish shape of her face had matured into one with high cheekbones. Her long lashes framed deep blue eyes.  
  
"You going to stand there all night and stare at me?" her voice was tinged with humor. Heat filled his cheeks.  
"No… I didn't want to disturb you."  
"You're not, come have a seat." She sat the book down and patted the chair beside her.  
"Thanks."  
" No problem Sammy. Can't sleep?"  
"No."  
"Lots going on around her lately, huh?" Just like before her voice put him at ease, gave him a sense of stability and peace. She was one of the few women who were a staple in his life.  
"That's an understatement." He mumbled. "So, Cora?"  
"Yeah whatever happened was bad, and she's not talking." Toni sighed. A wistful expression mutated the vibrancy of her eyes.  
"Except to Dean," Sam said.  
"You really shocked about that one?" Toni arched a brow.  
"Not really, those two have always been thick as thieves. Part of why I always thought of her as an older sister even though we're barely a year apart in age."  
"So am I big sister material too?" She turned her body to face him, a smile on her face.  
"No." Sam cleared his throat. "You were always different."  
She chuckled, and patted his leg.  
"It's okay. I'm just giving you a hard time. You don't have to explain anything to me."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"About which thing, Dad or Cora."  
"Your choice."  
"I'm glad Cora is back I just wonder if …"  
"Her return is connected to what happened with Dean and your Dad."  
"Yes."  
Toni nodded. Her face melded from light hearted to serious.  
"I've wondered the same thing. We'll get to the bottom of it. Right now we gotta trust Dean, and let Cora heal. Learn to trust us again."  
"Time is never really a luxury us hunters have." Sam's tone was wry.  
"I know that, and so does she. She'll pull it together. She's never let us down yet."  
"You're right."  
"I'm always right Sammy. You should remember that."  
He chuckled for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
"I'll make a note of it. Why are you up anyways?"  
She held up the book. "Spell book I'm teaching next term. A teacher's job is never done."  
"You did it," Sam said. A kernel of admiration joined the healthy dose of respect he all ready had for her.  
" Did what?"  
"Achieved your dream. You're a teacher."  
"Well I wanted to be like Bobby, but he's a one-of-a kind, so I figured this was second best."  
"Do you like teaching?"  
"Love it. Kind of get a chuckle out of the fact I'm speaking from a place of experience."  
"How'd you manage to get your position so young?"  
"Aaah you always were too smart for your own good Sammy."  
"You're smart Toni, but the time frame…"  
"So I hacked a few classes. I mean, come on, give me credit for experience."  
Sam laughed, long, and hard, until his sides ached, and tears rolled down the sides of his face. When he composed himself he turned to her and smiled.  
"Thank you Toni, I needed that."  
Here among all the crazy he'd regained a bit of normalcy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora threw the knife, aimed for the target painted on the wood. It hit dead center. _Still got it._ Since she came back everything was more intense. She heard footsteps approach and turned to see Dean.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” She went to the wood, pulled her knives, and walked back over to take her place a few yards away.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Making sure I’m not rusty.”

“You don’t really think I’m about to let you go hunting yet do you?”

“Last I checked it was a free country and the only ties we shared were friendship.”

“Don’t push me Cora.”

“Or what?”

He stepped into her space. He stood so close she could feel his breath on her face. The sharp scent of Altoids tickled her nose.

“You won’t like what I do in response. You used to be one of the sweetest kids I know. I’m not buying this whole, bad ass act you came back with. I miss the old Cora. You remember her?”

“She was weak, a sad, pathetic, girl playing at a woman.”

“Hey!”

“What! It’s true Dean. I wasted a good portion of my life trying please my asshole of a father, never going after any of my dreams, and blending in to the background. For what?”

“All those people you saved. Come on Co. I understand your whole life crisis thing. I’m just saying give yourself sometime.”

“Time for what Dean?”

“I don’t know okay!”

“Listen, I know there’s a case, I heard Toni talking about it with Sam. You can’t stop me.”

“I can’t but I bet your Dad will have something to say about it. He’s about fifteen minutes out. I called him last night. Dick or not the man deserved to know you’re back.”

“You had no right!”

“No? Too bad cause it’s all ready done. So, you might as well sit tight and face him like a man, woman… whatever! Sammy and I are heading out.” He spun on his heel and she growled.

“You don’t get to do this! Make choices for other people, put things into motion, and walk away.”

He turned with anger that burned so bright his green eyes turned to emeralds.

“Oh don’t think for a minute I’m not coming right back here to you when I’m finished. You and I have a lot of unsaid things that need to be tended to.”

“Dean.”

“Not now we’re both in bad places, but later. You run and I will find you, and so help you when I do.”

To stunned to speak she nodded her head.

“Good. Now we got some Clowns to kill.”

He stalked off into the sunset and she shook her head. _He gets me every time._

Cora walked back to the house, entered the kitchen and cleared her throat. Bobby and Toni looked up from their seats.

“You guys might want to head out for lunch, Dean just told me Daddy Dearest is coming over.”

“Rufus means well Cora—.”

“Save it Bobby, you and John were more of Father’s to me then he was. The man has no heart. It died with my Mom, and even before then he was a bit of a bastard. I’ve come to accept it for what it was. “ Cora shrugged. After being in hell, small shit seemed trivial.

“You sure you want us to leave?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t want to make it any worse Bobby. You know how he gets around you?”

“Yeah I know… listen, we’ll make ourselves scarce but there‘s no way in hell I’m leaving you alone here with him.”

“You think he’ll try to kill me, don’t you?”

Toni gasped. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

“Cora, no.” she said.

“I think he’d try to exorcise you within an inch of your life, stubborn fool.”  Bobby shook his head.

“I can’t blame him. It’s not like he’d know me well enough to gage.” She rolled her eyes.  “It’s better to get this over with now anyways. Word travels fast and you can’t keep me here forever.”

Bobby’s jaw tensed, but he remained quiet. The roar of an old truck broke up the silence.

“Time to make ourselves scarce Antoinette.”

“Are we really going to leave this two alone under the same roof?” Toni asked, her hands on her hips.

“Yes, we are.”  Bobby smirked. “Sides, I thought you said this place was a wreck. What could they hurt?”

“Each other!” Toni threw her hands up in the air.

“While I appreciate the concern, I promise you have nothing to worry about,” Cora said. A car door slammed in the distance.

“Okay we’ll be around.” Bobby grabbed Toni’s arm and tugged her out of the living room and down the hall deeper into the giant house.

A rapping sounded on the wounded door. Her heart became a battering ram in her chest. She cleared her throat, forced her feet to move. Her hand hovered above the metal doorknob, and she hesitated.  He had a way of making her lose her shit. She couldn’t afford to fly off the handle now when she was hanging by such a thin thread. With her anger in check she opened the door and came face to face with the man she’d been estranged from for what seemed like her entire adult life.

“Cora.”

“Dad.”

“Are you going to invite me in?”   
She stepped back.

“I’m not stopping you.”

His gave her a quick once over. “You changed. But then again, I don’t believe you’re Cora at all.”

A quick spray of Latin greeted her.  She rolled her eyes.

“It’s not going to work Dad. I’m me.”

“You’re not my Cora.”

“Oh, you’re right about that. I haven’t been _your_ Cora for a long time. But that was your doing.”

He took out a flask, doused her with holy water.

“You really think Bobby, Toni, and the Winchesters haven’t done all this.”

“I don’t understand, what are you?”

“Human.”

“That’s impossible. Hunter’s don’t just pop back out of the ground like daises.”

“Would you even know if I was in the ground? The way I hear it you didn’t look too long or hard.”

“One thing I know about you girl, you’re loyal, you’d never leave for more than month or so without telling someone. I don’t care how far off the grid you went or why.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’d stake my life on it. Now explain to me how the hell you’re here.”

“No.”

“What did you just say to me girl?”

“No. You were right about one thing. I’m not the same, thank God. This time around I’m going to live life by my rules. I wasted too much time trying to be whatever it was you wanted me to be. Not that I think you knew or really cared.” She scowled. “You did a shit job of parenting, and I am the monster you made.”

His eyes grew wide. His body stiffened, his hands clenched into fists. She held her hand, almost wishing he’d make a move so she could lay him flat. Fury burned in her belly, bright and hot. The ugliness of her time down under rose. She wanted to rip him to shreds with her words, make him bleed, metaphorically speaking. He stepped back. It must’ve shown in her eyes. The rage she had a stranglehold on.

“You outta your depth girl.”

“I didn’t have Dean call you.”

“He made that clear.”

The tension stretched between them like taffy, thick and cloying.

“Rufus.” Bobby’s voice echoed through the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God for Bobby Singer._

“Bobby.” Rufus kept his eyes trained on Cora. “You sure she checks out.”

“Passed every test I could think of.”

“But no one knows where she’s been?” Rufus countered.

“Dean.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“How about you just try being happy your daughter’s back.”

“Not sure that’s my daughter.”

“The door’s right behind you,” Cora said.

“I want to see silver on her.” Rufus narrowed his eyes. She smirked.

“I told you we all ready did that, “Bobby said.

“I want to see it with my own eyes,” Rufus insisted.

“It’s okay Bobby, go ahead. Let him see it.” _So he can slink back into whatever black hole he climbed out of._  It was sick, but a part of her looked forward to the disappointment and pain the truth would cause him. Some of her worst mental mind fucks in hell had featured this man. She wanted payback.

“No! You aren’t some Jack O’ Lantern we can just keep carving up.”

Cora looked at Bobby. “It’s okay Bobby, please.”  She held out her arm.

Bobby sighed.

“Fine.”

“With my knife,” Rufus produced the silver knife etched with protective symbols Cora remembered from childhood.  It’d been his father’s, her grandfather’s.

“Fine but don’t cut to deep.”  Bobby relented.

Rufus stepped forward, pressed the blade into her forearm. She watched him. Compared to what she’d been through this tiny slice was nothing. Blood welled, ran red, and she remained intact.

“Happy?” Cora asked.

He looked bewildered.

“What have you done?”

She shook her head.

“You’d assume it was me? After all the things I’ve seen and done you think I’d risk my soul to do something?  You’re nothing but an old fool.  I’m done with this and you. I don’t need or want your approval anymore.” Cora brushed past him. Her long strides took her from the house and out to the garage. She could hear footsteps follow her out, and knew without asking it was Toni.

“You okay?”

She ran her hand down over the hood of her baby, a black, 1977 Pontiac Firebird. She’d been touched Toni had had them haul it away from her hunt. The boys and Bobby had kept it in mint condition it, driving her to keep her from atrophy.

“Sure, just more of the same old bullshit.”  Cora glanced up and saw Toni frown. “You don’t believe me?”

“I do. There’s just been a lot going on lately.”

“ And you want to know if I need to talk? Not yet… soon though.”  Cora opened the door and sank into the plush seats. Toni waited for a moment before getting into the passenger seat.

“We had a lot of fun in the ole girl, didn’t we?” Cora asked.

“Yeah.” Toni snorted. “Remember how we rang in my twenty-first birthday?”

“Oh yeah, booze, a nice hotel, and no responsibilities for an entire week. It was amazing.”

“Yours was much more subdued.”

“Hey. You , Sam, and Dean together were enough for me. It was after Sam had packed up and left for Stanford too, which made it extra special.”

“That week in California was one of the best.”

“Agreed. Though it soured me on Vodka.” Cora shuddered, disgusted twisted her face into a dour expression.

Toni laughed.

“Yeah I could’ve told you drinking an entire bottle between you and Dean wouldn’t end well.”

“ Wish you had said something sooner,” Cora mumbled.

“I couldn’t. I don’t think I’d ever seen you let loose that way.”

“Well alcohol will do that for you.” She turned to face Toni. “It was worth it though. God, I wish I was out there on a hunt.”

“You’ve only been back a week, don’t you think you should rest.”

“No. I need to keep busy, so my mind doesn’t go places I don’t want it to. Besides I assure you I’m ten times the hunter I once was. Don’t let the state I stumbled into the house in fool you.”

“I wish you’d tell me more, so I could help.”

“You are right now, by talking to me. I promise. Stupid Dean. I’ll admit my brain is like a scrambled eggs up there, but there’s nothing wrong with my instincts and muscle memory.”

“He cares about you. I thought maybe you could talk to him.”

“About John? You must think I’m some kind of miracle worker?” Cora snorted. “That’s a can of worms I’m not trying to open without some sort of invitation. Dean’s like that. I’ll know when he’s ready to be nudged.”

“Sometimes I think you know him better than anyone, so I’ll follow your lead and give him space.   Hey, how about we take her for a drive, hit the open road?” Toni asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Cora turned the key in the ignition. Closed her eyes as the car roared to life, and vibrated. “I missed you too baby.”

She put the car in reverse, and backed out the open garage.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Killer clowns? Just when Dean thought he’d seen everything monsters found a new way to fuck up something innocent. All he wanted right now was for Ash to tell him he’d gotten something from the information they’d given him.

He took s sip of the beer Ellen handed him. A shadow passed over him and he glanced to his left as Jo sat down. She leaned in and shot Sam a glare.

“Oh yeah, um, I’ve gotta… ugh, I’ve gotta go. Over there, right now.” _Any other time I’d love Sammy for his wing man act, but now I honestly just want to sit and drink my beer._

“So.” Jo cleared her throat.

“So,” Dean deadpanned.

“Am I gonna see you again?” she asked.   
“Do you want to?” he asked, curious to see where she was going with this.

“I wouldn’t hate it.”

“Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I’d be hitting on you so fast it’d make your head spin. But, uh, these days… I don’t know.” There was no way in hell he could be in a bar flirting with some chick and blowing off steam when his mind was occupied with thoughts of his dad, the yellow eyed-demon, and Cora.

“Wrong place, wrong time?” _Wrong everything sister._ Thoughts of smooth brown skin made him throw back his beer to muffle the moan that threatened to come to the surface.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“Where you guys been? Been waiting for ya.”

Dean looked up to see Ash, computer in hand. The laptop, and he used the term loosely, was a custom made deal that made Dean raise his brows.

“We were working a job, Ash. Clowns.”

“Clowns? What the F—.”

“You got something for us Ash?” Dean asked.  He wasn’t here for polite conversation. He wanted to get the information and get back home.

Ash set the laptop down on a table as the boys walked towards him.

“Did you find the Demon?” Sam asked.

“Its nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I’ll know. I mean, I’m on it like Divine on dog dookie.”

“What do you mean?” Sam voiced the question Dean held in his mind.

“I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. My rig’ll go off. Like a fire alarm.”

 _What the hell?_ Dean reached over for the laptop and paused when Ash gave him the stank eye.

“Ash, where did you learn to do all of this?” Sam asked.

Leave it to him to geek out.

“M.I.T. Before I got bounced for … fighting.”

“M.I.T.?” Sam asked.

“It’s a school in Boston.”

“Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?”  _Enough with the getting to know you party._  
“Si, si, compadre,” Ash said.

Dean took another sip of beer and set it down. Ash picked it up and Dean snickered. _He grew on you._ Dean got up to leave, and Sam followed suit.

“Hey listen, if you boys need a place to stay I’ve got a couple beds out back.”

“Thanks, but no. There’s something I gotta finish,” Dean muttered.

“Okay,” Ellen said. 

They stepped outside and Sam turned toward him.   
“You worried about Cora?”   
“Yeah. Rufus is always fucking up when it comes to her. I want to see how much damage he’s done. Especially now, cause she’s not right.”

They reached the Minivan and got in.

“Do you think she’s okay?”

“In general?” Dean scrunched up his face.

“Yeah.”

“Honestly Sammy, no, not right now, but she will be.”

“I know tonight must’ve been rough, why don’t you get a little shut eye.”

A few hours later they were pulling into the junkyard. His heart dropped when he saw the empty space where Cora’s Firebird used to sit. _She left._

“Dean?” Sam asked.

“Not now, Sam.” Anger at his inability to change the situations going on around him made him volatile. He didn’t want to lash out at, so he sought solace in his current project, the Impala. He stalked to the garage, slipped on a set of overalls, and got to work. An undeterminable amount of time later Sam entered the garage. Dean could hear Sam’s footfalls, but continued to work. Once he worked it out in that powerful brain of his, he’d share.

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“About me and Dad. I’m sorry that last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I’m sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking I hate him. So you’re right. What I’m doing right now, it’s too little too late.” He paused. “I miss him man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I’m not all right, not at all. But neither are you. That much I know… I’ll let you get back to work.”

Dean watched Sam disappear. _I hate feeling so fucking useless. Why did you lay all this shit on me Dad!_ His body shook with rage. Unlike before he was unable to keep it from escaping and spilling out into the world. He reached down picked up the crowbar and swung. The clang of the trunk and the vibration through his body felt good. So good he had to do it again, and again. He felt more than heard Cora come, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t contain the anger he’d unleashed. When his arms were too heavy to lift, he let the crowbar clatter to the ground and turned to face the silent girl who sat on a bumper of a rusted out rig.   
“Well… aren’t you going to say something?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t think anything needs saying.” She slid down from the car, and walked over to rest her hand on his back. “I know you’re not okay, and right now you’re real deep in that head of yours. It’s a tangled forest up there and that’s a dangerous place to be alone. I’m here, damaged, warped, and a little low on the sanity, but I’m here. I will always listen to you without judgment, provided you’re not being a dumbass or a douche… at least not to me.”

He chuckled. _Now that was my Cora._ The glimpse of the old Cora in this new package was reassuring.

“Thanks Co.”

“I live to serve Winchester.”

“Oooh really.” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Please.” Her voice was peeved, but her smile gave her away.

“What are you doing out here anyways?”

“Checking on you, avoiding my father.”

“Oooh, how’d that go by the way?”

“Well… no one was hurt. I’m over him Dean. I mean he’s my Father, but not my Dad. You know?”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “Yeah I do.”

“I think we could all use a little R&R. Come on, let’s get Toni and Sammy and head down to the bar. I’ll even buy you a drink.”

“Oh you’ve decided I’m fit to mingle with the masses again?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Well bars are full of crazy broads, so if you do go ape shit, no one will take it too seriously.”

Cora punched him in the shoulder.

“Damn Co! Take it easy on me.” His arm stung where she’d tagged him.

“Shut up Winchester, you know you love it rough.”   
He chuckled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“What would you even do if I said yes?”

His jaw dropped. “Are we having this conversation now?”

“No.” The humor left her face.

“Okay. Chill out, I’m not looking to dive into any deep waters myself. Let’s just go get the others and haul ass out of her before Rufus and Bobby get into it too bad.”

“Deal.”

 ****

“Where’s Rufus?” Toni asked walking into the house to see Bobby and Sam talking in the study.

“He took off shortly after you two did. Me and him don’t have a whole lot to say to each other.” Bobby added bitterly taking a sip from his beer as Toni sat down at the table with them.

“Where’s Cora? She all right?” Bobby asked when he realized Toni was alone.

“Oh yea, she’s out with Winchester number one. Thought I’d come and check on Winchester number two. You doing okay?” She asked turning to look over at Sam as he shrugged and sipped his beer.

“Yea you know.” He added as she nodded offering a sympathetic smile before the front door opened.

“Toni, Sam, grab your stuff we’re going out.” Dean announced as Toni turned to look at Cora, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Dean thought we could all use some time to unwind. Been kind of a whirlwind lately.” Cora explained as a smile lit up Toni’s face and she stood up from her seat.

“I think that’s a great idea. We could go to Arden’s, shit Cora we used to go there all the time remember?” Toni added as Cora smiled at the memoires.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Sam you in?” Dean asked as Sam put his empty bottle on the table and stood up from his seat.

“Yea, sounds great actually.” He added as Dean turned to look at Bobby.

“Bobby?”

“No thanks, I’ll let you kids enjoy yourselves. I got some things I need to take care of around here, be a lot easier without all of you around anyways.” Bobby stood up as he pulled out his wallet. “Buy a round to John on me.” He handed the money over to Toni who nodded. “Will do.” She replied giving him a hug before they all said bye to Bobby and walked outside towards the cars.

“Since the Impala is still down we can take my car?” Cora offered as they walked down to her car. Opening the door Toni climbed in back and suddenly they were all aware of how tall Sam had really gotten.

“Looks like Sammy gets shot gun.” Cora announced as Dean looked at the back seat and frowned.

“Fine I’ll drive then,” Dean said.

“Oh no no no, sorry Dean but I have been away from her for a year. No one is driving my baby but me.” Cora corrected.

Dean scowled but climbed into the back seat.

“Can’t remember the last time Dean actually sat in the back seat of a car.” Sam teased happily looking over his shoulder at his unhappy brother.

“Can’t remember the last time I was in a backseat and not getting laid.” Dean muttered under his breath before turning to look over at Toni and he winked at her playfully.

“Luck is just not on your side tonight.” Toni replied playfully to his comment as he rolled his eyes but grinned as Cora and Sam cracked up at Dean’s antics.

Letting the beast roar to life, Cora pulled away from Bobby’s as the opening drums to _Rock and Roll_ by Led Zeppelin burst from the speakers.

“Oh Perfect song!” Dean announced leaning forward to turn up the tunes louder and the words rang out through the car like an anthem for the evening.

_It’s been a long time since I rock and rolled_

_It’s been a long time since I did the stroll._

_Oh let me get back, let me get back, let me get back._

_Let me get it back, baby, where I come from._

_It’s been a long time, been a long time_

_Been a long, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, time. Yes it has._

It was hard not to sing along when it was Led and with Cora at the wheel they reached the bar in a matter of minutes.

“Out, everyone out.” Dean ordered as they all chuckled climbing from the car quickly while Dean un-wedged himself from the back seat.

“We could’ve taken the minivan.” Sam offered as Cora locked up the car and they made their way through the parking lot toward the bars entrance.

“No! No I would much rather be wedged like a sardine than roll up to a bar looking like a soccer mom. At least we still looked badass climbing out of Cora’s car.” Dean clarified as Sam opened the doors for the girls.

“Damn right we did.” Cora said in agreement as they walked into the dimly lit bar.

It was relatively busy for a Thursday night with quite a few barfly’s scattered around, a few people over at the old pool table and some honkey country tunes coming in through the old juke box in the corner.

“Well it’s no Cheers but it will do for the night. So what to start with?” Dean asked as they grabbed one of the tables near the juke box.

“I say we pay our respects first.” Toni announced pulling Bobby’s money out of her pocket. “To John.” She said as the waitress walked over and a look passed between the boys before they both smiled sadly.

“What will it be?”

“We’ll have 4 shots of Jamieson to start.” Dean ordered. The waitress nodded and headed over to the bar, coming back a few moments later.

“To John. One of the bravest and genuinely caring men I ever knew.” Cora spoke first, her voice slightly shaky as she held her glass up.

“To John.” Toni added as the boys held theirs up.

“To Dad.” They said, the four of them clinking them in honor of him before tossing their shots back.

“Shit! I forgot how strong whiskey was.” Toni announced as she shook her head at the after taste.

“Awh C’mon Toni. Getting soft on us.” Cora teased as Toni shook her head.

“Hardly. Least I can still drink vodka.” She teased back playfully as Cora rolled her eyes and Dean smirked as the memory of Cora’s 21st birthday flooded back to all of them.

“All right whatever, let’s have another round this time tequila and we will see who can hold their liquor.” Cora waived the waitress over as Toni grinned seeing glimpses of old Cora.

Dean was right; this had been exactly what all of them needed. A chance to let loose, and have some fun. Like they did back in the day. A hunter’s life was intense, you had to have a way to unwind otherwise you ended up, well like Rufus.

Shuddering at the thought of the bitter old man Toni turned to look at Cora.

“We’re starting off strong I see. I thought we were gonna ease back into this but Cora’s ready to go balls to the wall.” Toni said. Cora smirked and spun to look at the boys.

“You in?” She asked as Dean nodded.

“Like you have to ask. You’re playing with the big boys tonight Co. Hope you’re thirsty.” He egged her on then looked at Sam.

“Sam?” Toni asked as he hesitated for a minute.

“Shit, I don’t think we’ve ever seen Sam get plastered. At our birthday’s he was too young. You always got to play DD. You still playing it safe tonight Sam or you ready to have some fun?” Cora offered him the shot glass that waitresses brought over. It reminded Toni of those cartoons with the little devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, except in this case there was no Angel, just Dean on one side and Cora on the other. _Poor boy won’t know what hit him_.

“What the hell?” He said with a shrug as Cora and Dean cheered before they all tossed them back slamming the glasses on the table as Sam coughed a little.

“You all right Sammy?” Dean asked patting his back as Sam laughed, his eyes watering a little as Toni smiled.

“Yea, just uh, been a while for me.”

“All right, well welcome to the big leagues tonight little brother, order us another round. We need some better tunes if we’re gonna do this night right.” Dean stood from his seat and moved to the juke box.

Moments later Robert Plant’s powerful vocals rang out through the bar as he sang the opening lines to “Black Dog”, bringing some life back into the sleepy patrons.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Dean announced taking his seat as the waitress brought another round to them and they tossed them back once more.

Looking over at Sam, Toni laughed when she saw him let out a deep breath and wipe at his forehead a little.

“Don’t try and keep up with them Sam, it’s not worth it. Trust me.” Toni told him before turning to look at Dean and Cora who had ordered more.

“He’s a big boy Toni, he’s fine, you’re fine right Sam?” Dean asked as he nodded.

“Yea, I’m fine.” He mumbled as Toni chuckled and grabbed her shot, she knew this was not going to end too well, but it’d be a lot of fun while it lasted.

“All right, but I tried to warn ya. Ready for another one!” Toni announced as they all tossed them back once more and she felt the slow buzz work its way through her system.

“Well, no more shots for me. I’m getting a beer. Anyone else?” Toni asked standing from the table as Cora looked up at her.

“You wimping out on me so soon?”

“Not wimping out, just slowing down. Been a long time since I tossed ‘em back like this. Need to pace myself.” Toni informed her as Cora nodded her understanding and turned back to Dean. Toni was always down for a good time but she’d never been much into getting totally annihilated unless it was just her in Cora in a hotel room somewhere.

“What about you?”

“I’m game if you are.”

“You know I am. Sam?” Cora asked as Toni chuckled at the glassy-eyed gaze and flush cheeks he was sporting.

“I’d sit this one out if I were you man. You don’t want to ruin your night hanging out in the bathroom.”

“No, I’m uh. I’m good for one more.” He said as Dean grinned proudly.

“Thatta boy.” Dean said ruffling Sam’s hair as Sam pulled his head away with an annoyed sigh.

“All right, enjoy your shots. I’m gonna get my beer.” Toni said moving away from the table over to the bar.“Yea, Pitcher of whatever’s on tap is fine and maybe some large nachos for the table also.” She told the bartender paying before she took a minute to look at the table.

She couldn’t help but smile. There was a time a few months ago when the sight of three of the most important people in her life sitting around a table again was impossible. Tonight was a miracle, even if they were all getting plastered. Toni returned to the table and took a seat. The waitress brought over the drinks and nachos a few moments later and Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Toni, you do know the way to a man’s heart.” He dug in as Toni chuckled.

“I thought it could sponge up some of the alcohol for the light weights. Though, that doesn’t seem to be your problem.” Toni looked at Cora who’d opted to order a glass of scotch instead of the beer.

“Hey I was never a light weight.” Cora argued.

Toni put her hands in surrender.“No ma’am, but you were never a big fan of scotch either.”

Cora shrugged and drank it down like it was water.“Things change.” Her tone was colder than usual. Toni frowned but didn’t push it.

“All right the music died again. I’m gonna find something good.” Dean mumbled wiping his hands off on one of the napkins having practically downed the nachos.

“Well at least his appetite hasn’t changed.” Cora.

Dean smirked and walked over to the juke box.

“How you doing Sam?” Toni asked as Sam looked over at her, the shots beginning to take a little bit of a toll.

“Fantastic! I feel fantastic! This stuff, its good stuff. I don’t think we had this stuff at school.” He slurred slightly as he reached for his shot glass to try and drain the last drops out of it as the girls chuckled.

“Its tequila, they have it everywhere.” Toni added as Sam shrugged.

“Well we didn’t do this at school.” He mumbled as the girls shared a look of confusion.

“Then what the hell did you do at college?” Cora asked as he shrugged.

“Normal things, study, hang with friends, few parties now and then, maybe go to pep rally’s and football games. Just…normal.” He mumbled almost sadly. Toni and Cora shared another look, one full of sorrow for the tone in Sam’s voice.

Suddenly “Cherry Pie” by Warrant shot through the speakers and the girls turned to see the shit eating grin Dean was wearing as he walked back over to them.

“You would pick this song.” Cora said as Dean shrugged his shoulders trying to play innocent.

“It’s a good song to dance to. Especially when you’re drunk right Toni?” Dean egged as Toni rolled her eyes.

“Okay, but in my defense I _was_ wasted and Cora dared me!” Toni exclaimed as Dean laughed and Sam looked at them confused.

“Sam looks lost, okay so for Toni’s 21st birthday we went to Vegas,”

“Don’t tell him this!” Toni tried to interrupt Cora who just shook her head and ignored her.

“No tell me!” Sam said as a smile lit up his face and Toni’s burned bright red.

“So for her 21st birthday Toni got plastered, I mean it’s probably the only time I’ve seen her just shit-faced, anyways this song came on and I dared her to give this dude a lap dance to it.”

“And you did it?!” Sam asked as Toni rolled her eyes.

“I mean…no not a full on lap…”

“Oh it was full on!” Cora interrupted as Toni shook her head in embarrassment.

“How did you know about this?” Sam asked Dean as he grinned.

“Cause Cora filmed it!” Dean said with a smirk as Toni covered her face in shame and Cora laughed.

“Do you still have the tape?” Sam asked before clearing his throat.

“No! I made her burn it. It was bad enough he’d seen it!”Toni mumbled before looking at Cora.

“And ya know what, you always forget to mention you did it too!” Toni announced as Dean and Sam’s faces both dropped in shock.

“No way! Where’s that film?” Dean asked as he licked his lips and Cora shrugged.

“No film, no proof.” Cora argued shrugging her shoulders as Dean looked over at an oblivious Cora and Toni noticed the way his eyes looked her up and down before he smiled.

“Fine I may have performed a lap dance but at least I never auditioned for a strip club!”

“WHAT!” Dean said almost spilling his beer as Toni laughed at Cora’s glare.

“You, wha…why? What…I don’t…I need more beer.” Dean finally stuttered out as Toni laughed harder and Cora shook her head.

“It was for a job.” Cora tried to correct but chose the wrong phrase.

“Yea it was.” Toni teased as Cora rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

“Fine, so we were doing a hunt in this little nowhere town in Nebraska, this girl ghost was killing off the strippers in this joint out of jealousy or something. What was the place called…”

“Booby Trap!” Toni said as Dean and Sam both choked on their sips.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yea, anyways we went in, right, and the only way the guy would let us stay is if we were auditioning, well they already had plenty of redheads but..." Cora turned to look at Toni embarrasedly "Well as he put it, we’re an affirmative action establishment and we’re always looking for some chocolate talent.” Toni took over the explanation as the boys busted up laughing and Cora shook her head.

“So while Chocolate Talent started her audition I searched around for the object that was holding her there. Turns out it was her, her nipple tassels.”

“Nipple tassels?” Sam asked as Toni laughed.

“Yup, the owner had saved them in his drawer, perv. Anyways, I set fire to them and we were outta there.”

“Yea took you long enough I was just about down to my skivvy’s when you finally figured it out Sherlock.” Cora mumbled as Toni shrugged with a smirk.

“I may have taken a little longer than I should but don’t worry I wasn’t gonna let you go all the way.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Man, how come we never get good cases like that. Stripper joints and shit. We always end up thrown against walls and covered in some sort of goo.” Dean grumbled drinking his beer as the girls laughed.

“Pretty sure there was some sort of goo up on that stage.” Cora mumbled with a shudder.

“Okay, now my buzz is slipping. I need something stronger.”Cora said standing from table and heading over to the bar as Toni shook her head. _It’s probably nothing, she’s been through a lot lately. She might just need to unwind too._

“Hi.” A feminine voice said standing next to Dean as Toni was taken aback by the girl’s boldness. Sam shook his head and sipped his beer.

“You looked like you could use a little company.” She said placing her hand flirtatiously on his shoulder as Dean smirked at her. As far as Toni could see in the light she was decent looking, blond hair, blue eyes, your basic midwest girl.

“Thanks sweetheart, but I got all the company I need tonight.” He removed her hand from his shoulder and Toni noticed the way his eyes quickly flashed over to Cora and back up to the girl.

“All right well, let me know if you need some sometime.” She said leaving her number with Dean before moving away. “Nope.” He mumbled crumbling up the paper and dropping it in the empty nachos tray before turning to look back over at Cora, who was waiting at the bar not having paid attention to the exchange at the table, and Dean seemed to let out a sigh.

“So did that just actually happen, some random girl comes up and asks if you want company?” Toni asked.

Dean smirked and nodded proudly.

“Rarely. This town is probably desperate.” Sam added as Dean shot him a look and Toni shook her head.

“God girls are such sluts now.” She mumbled as Cora walked back over.

“Said the lap dancer.” Dean teased as Toni rolled her eyes. “That was years okay. I was 21 and drunk. No way in hell would I do any of that now.” She clarified as Dean and Sam laughed.

“All right, breaks over! Here’s another round!” Cora announced bringing shots back over to the table as everyone seemed to find their second wind.

“A toast!” Dean began as they stopped.

“To Chocolate Talent and Cherry Pie!” He announced with a smirk as the girls both rolled their eyes but then clinked their glasses.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Forty-five minutes later and two more rounds, Dean helped a rather drunk Sam walk towards the bathroom. Toni laughed and shook her head. Her eyes caught sight of someone in the corner of the bar. A familiar looking man with light hair stared in her direction. Her stomach dropped. She narrowed her eyes, focused in to see if it was  _him_ , the only man she'd every allowed to hold her heart before he shattered it.

"That is one drunk little Sam. Should probably get him home soon to sleep it off." Dean's voice broke Toni's trance and after briefly looking over at Dean she looked back and noticed there was no one in the corner anymore.  _Okay I definitely drank too much if I'm hallucinating now._

"Ya know, I think I'm ready too. We should probably hit it when Sam comes out." Toni checked the corner once more, and was met with emptiness.

"Naw, I got a few rounds left in me," Cora said. Toni turned to share a look with Dean."I mean, you guys can go if you want. But I think I might hang out for a while longer."Cora flashed a hard look that dared them to argue.

"Well it is kinda late Cora…" Toni began as Dean scowled.

"Yea, well I'm not ready to go in yet ya know. Here…" Cora tossed her keys.

"You can take Sam home. I'll just hang for a while."

"You're not staying here by yourself." A look of frustration clouded Dean's face.

"You're not ordering me to go home." Cora turned to face Dean, his jaw locked.

"Fine then I'll stay too." Dean stated as Cora narrowed her eyes.

"What about Sam?" Cora asked. Dean shoulders sank.

"Ya know what, there's a motel right across the parking lot. Why don't I take Sam over there since I'm done too, and let him rest it off? When you guys are done you can join us." Toni intervened to help keep the peace as Dean smirked never looking away from Cora.

"Perfect." He stated with a smug expression.

"Perfect." Cora replied matching his expression.

"Perfect." Toni whispered. She shook her head as Sam stumbled out of the bathroom a moment later before smiling.

"Much better…whose ready for more?" Sam asked as Dean shook his head.

"No more for you. Time to go sleep this off." Dean told Sam as he walked over to him.

"No…but the girls." Sam argued and Toni couldn't help but find his expression adorable.

"Yea, don't worry big guy, Toni's gonna take you over to the motel. Do you need help?" Dean asked, briefly looking back over at Cora as Toni shook her head.

"Naw, I've handled worse. Drunk Sam will be a cake walk." She said walking over to them as Dean nodded.

"All right, call me if you need anything." Dean mumbled.

Toni felt for the guy. He wanted to help his brother but the way he kept looking over at Cora it was obvious he was torn. She would've offered to stay with Cora but right now Dean was the only one getting through to her, and as much as it stung, it also meant he needed to be the one to stick around. She could handle Sam.

"I've got Sam don't worry. Just, keep an eye on our girl." She whispered to Dean. He nodded and she led her Sam out of the bar.

"So where we going?" Sam looked back over his shoulder to where Dean had gone back into the bar.

"Motel right there." She told him as he stumbled down the curb.

"Dean's so bossy. I coulda stayed. I'm fine." Sam slurred as he stepped off the curb and stumbled.

"Yea you look it." She muttered as she grabbed his arm to keep him from falling and wrapped it around her shoulder, slipping her other arm under him to help keep him balanced.

"You smell pretty." He said as they walked across the parking lot and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well thanks Sam. I try. You smell pretty too." She added as he shook his head.

"No, girls smell pretty. I smell like a man. I'm a man now. I'm not just little Sammy anymore. I'm grown too." He continued to slur. Toni smiled.

"Right well, wait right here grown up Sam while I get us a room okay." She muttered going into the office shaking her head slightly.

"Hi, I need a room for the night please." She asked as the lady behind the counter looked up from her t.v. at Toni then over where Sam was standing by the door.

"Ooh honey, you're gonna climb that boy like a tree." The lady said with naughty eyes and gritted teeth as Toni's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Uhh…nn-o. 2 queens." She clarified looking back over her shoulder at Sam, who waved to her with a goofy grin.

"Hmm...looks like he could've been a fun one." The lady mumbled handing Toni a key as Toni handed her a credit card ready to get out of the office.

"Room 4. Check out's at 12. Enjoy your night." She said as Toni signed for the room and nodded.

"All right Sam let's get you to bed." Toni said wrapping Sam's arm around her again as she led them into the room.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sam said as Toni nodded moving him to sit down on the bed once inside.

"Of course." She replied as Sam grabbed her and looked up at her with those gentle hazel gems that she always had a soft spot for.

"I've had dreams like this."

"You've had dreams like this?" She asked as Sam nodded and wrapped his fingers through hers.

"About you." He said with a sigh as he looked up into her eyes and she felt her a warm blush creep up her cheeks.

"You're so pretty Toni." He mumbled as his free hand clumsily stroked her face and she couldn't help the slight chuckle.

"Well thank you Sam. I'm very flattered." She replied as he sighed and closed his eyes. Taking her arms he wrapped them around his neck before he laid his head on her chest.

"Is this a dream Toni?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as pulling her close to him.

She felt her breath hitch as the smell of his cologne wafted into her nose and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_Christ, I must be desperate right now. This is Sam for crying out loud._

"Ya know what Sam, why don't we get you to sleep. It's been a rough couple of days."

"Yea, my dad's dead." He stated bluntly as Toni felt her heart clinch.

"I know Sam. I'm sorry."

"He thinks I hated him."

"No he didn't."

"Sure he did. You know one of the last things my dad said to me was "I just don't want to fight anymore okay?" He probably knew he was dying that day and I fought with him. Cause that's what I did. I fought with him." Sam sighed with a shrug of his shoulders as Toni took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I mean he probably died not knowing I loved him." Sam expressed as he scowled looking at the floor as tears filled his eyes.

"He knew Sam."

"How? How did he know?" Sam asked looking up at her with hope.

"I didn't say it enough, all I was tell him what a screw up he'd is or how he was never there. And now he's gone, for good, and I can't tell him any of that stuff. I can't tell him that I did love him."

Toni remained silent, knowing there was really nothing she could say to help make Sam feel better.

"Toni this sucks." Sam mumbled flopping back onto the bed as Toni nodded removing his shoes for him.

"Yea it does. You're probably not gonna remember this tomorrow but I'll tell you that when you lose your parents it will always suck. But I can tell you that it gets better Sam. And slowly but surely better becomes all right and then one day it just, it's still sad but it feels okay. It doesn't hurt as much." She explained to him as he looked up at her and smiled a beautiful dimple bearing smile. "A little Better?" She asked as he nodded.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know, ever since I was a little, you just seem to make me feel better. Even when it really sucks, you just make it seem not so suck." He explained as she laughed and pulled the blanket up over him before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a gift." She replied going to stand and he caught her hand gently.

"Stay?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yea, of course. I wasn't gonna leave." She replied as he scooted over on the bed for her to sit down next to him.

"Sure I'll sit here." She mumbled taking a spot on the bed next to him as

"Night Toni." He said moving next to her as Toni smiled before she wrapped her arm around him.

"Night Sam." She whispered flipping the light off and shooting Dean a quick text with the room number and letting him know it was all good.

****

Cora eyed Dean as he walked over to join her at the bar.  _You aren't fooling anyone_. He was here to watch over her. She rolled her eyes. It'd be sweet if it wasn't so fucking annoying. Right now she didn't want to be remembered as she was. It was hard enough navigating her way through uncharted territory without being held to some standard she'd never attain again. Thoughts of flames licking at her drove her to toss back another shot of whiskey. It burned down her throat, gave her a floating sensation that took her away from the pain.

"Hey, you planning on drinking an entire bottle again?" Dean's voice was light but the worry in his eyes caused a stab of guilt.

"No."

"Want to talk—."

"Don't do the chick flick moment right now. I know how much you  _love_  them." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue like vinegar.

"Hey don't go into bitch mode with me sister. I see straight through you."

"Don't like your own words used against you?"She sniffed, turned her head, and signaled bar tender for another round.

"I think you need to slow down Co." She smirked. He'd ignored her comment.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll head out back and have this fight you're spoiling for."

"I don't want to fight with you Dean."

"Funny, that's not the vibe I'm getting."

The bartender refilled her shot glass, and she appeased Dean, picked it up and took a small sip. "I'm just trying to deal, best way I can."

"This is not the way. You want to end up washed up like the hunters we knew who couldn't live with the movies playing in their heads?"

"No." Her voice dropped. Angry at the emotion he made her feel she downed the rest of the shot.

"That's it." He dug money out of his pocket, tossed it on the bar, and grabbed her wrist.

"Wh-wh."

Her protests fell on deaf ears and she was forced to go with him or fall flat on her face. The world around her was fuzzy, making Dean her anchor in so many ways than just balance. When they reached the darkened hall he popped out a door on the end that led to a deserted patio. He pushed her against the wall.

"I'm going to talk and you will listen. I can't sit here and watch you kill yourself Co. I won't pretend I know what you're going through but damnit if I'm moving on, so will you." His voice cracked. "You can't come back like the gift I always wanted to get on Christmas morning and expect me to watch you fade away into nothing."

Shame filled her, she glanced down.

"No." he placed a gentle finger under her chin and forced her to look up. "Look at me Co." He leaned in and pressed his body to hers. The heat chased away the every present cold. "Feel me, I'm real, hold on to me." He cupped the right side of her face. "You know me Co I don't care about too much. You, Sam, Bobby, hell and Toni though we're a pain each other's asses are all I got. When you left I thought we were … "

"Dean, I'm not the same… neither are you."

"I know, but at least we’re fucked up together."

She laughed.

"You always had a way with words."

"Yeah, but this time I mean them. We promised each other a long time ago, no lies, remember?"

"I remember." She sighed. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Everything. I need a reason to remember why I'm fighting Cora."

The look in his eyes made her gasp.  
"Dean?"

He held up his hand to show her the silver ring they wore on their last gig and she gasped.

" Right before you left you said I could be your husband anytime. I'm cashing in that favor."

"What!"

"I know what I want Cora."

"You're not the marrying type. Neither am I."

"Yes you are, and so am I. When I thought you were gone… shit got clear real quick. I'm not going through that again without knowing I showed you how I felt, as much as I'm able. I'm no real prize. This life is harsh and unpredictable. I know we wouldn't be able to tell anyone or it'd be used against us, but goddamnit I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I love you Cora."

"And I love you, always have." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs.  _Was she really passed out in a bathroom stall somewhere?_ There was no way Dean Winchester was asking her to marry him. "This is crazy!"

"When hasn't' everything in our life been that way?"

"Dean you don't know what you're saying."

"Don't tell me I don't know my own mind. If you don't want –."

His words were muffled by the press of her full lips. She twined her fingers around his neck, snaked a leg around him for balanced and poured every ounce of passion she'd hidden over the years into their lip lock. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"The night's still young, and I know an ordained priest." Dean wagged his eyebrows.

"Bobby." She whispered. For the first time since her return bright light blazed a path through the darkness she was shrouded in.

"Come on, the quicker we convince him, the faster we can get to the honeymoon." She laughed out loud, and nodded. He took her hand and together they walked over to the hotel room Toni had rented. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

Toni answered, still half asleep. "Hey, y'all didn't' stay as long as I thought you would."

"I uh, just need the keys." Cora bit her lip.

Toni's eyes widened. "You getting a different room?"

"Damn straight." Dean's voice held a possessiveness she hadn't' heard before it made her stomach flip and her center throb.

"Oh-my-God." Toni mouthed. "It's about fricking time you two got your head out of your asses," Toni said out loud. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into the darkened room, and returned a few moments later. "Here, don't forget to pick up tomorrow, and please bring something for a hangover."

"You got it, now let's go." Dean scooped her up, tossed her over his shoulder and started for the car. Toni's laughter spilled outside.

"Take care of my girl or I'll kick your ass Winchester."

"You wish. Besides I always take care of her." He smacked her ass and she yelped. "Mhmm. Love your ass almost as much as I love pie."

"Coming from you that's quite a compliment."

"It should be, though I get a feeling after tonight, my favorite kind of pie is going to be a hell of a lot different from the kind you can get at a bakery." He set her on her feet in front of her car, unlocked the doors, and helped her inside.

"Wow, chivalry?"

"Well it is our wedding night, had to give you something to remember." He winked.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

_Damn that man is sexy, and soon to be all mine._ Liquid heat soaked her panties, and ran down to coat her inner thighs. Her nerves drew taut like a bow. He broke every law known to man getting them back to Bobby’s. When they pulled up in front of the house she was happy to see her father’s truck was gone. He didn’t deserve to know about this, and he’d only ruin the moment.

“You ready?” Dean turned to her.

“I’ve been ready Winchester, it was you who was holding things up.”

“Hey watch how you say that last name, you’ll be wearing it soon enough.”

She giggled at the thought and he grinned.

“That’s my Co.”

“Always.”

“Good cause I’m only doing this shit once. No take backs.” His eyes blazed like green emeralds. “You understand what I’m saying Cora? Divorce isn’t an option.”

“Yes, and I thought you weren’t the romantic type?”

He smirked. “Guess I surprised myself with this one.”

They moved from the car, took the stairs two at a time. Bobby came in from the kitchen with a beer in hand, and a worried expression on his face.

“Where’s the fire?”

“We need a favor.” Dean paused.

“Well… spit it out.”

“We want you to marry us,” Cora said.

The dropped jaw, wide eyed, expression on Bobby’s face was priceless.   
“Are you Idjits drunk or something?”

“Not even buzzed Bobby.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cora and pulled her to his side. “I lost her once, I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

“We all know how fast things change around here,” Cora whispered.

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive… I uh… I want to get something out of your safe too, before we start this.”

“All right.” Bobby nodded. “You do that, and me and Cora here will pick out a nice ceremony.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean cleared his throat and walked off.

“Anytime.” Bobby turned his attention to Cora. “Come on _Mrs. Winchester_ let’s go look through some books. Jesus, just what I need, another reason for your Dad to want to kick my ass.”

“We don’t plan on telling anyone, at least not yet,” she said.

“You sure that’s wise, Antoinette and Sam are going to be plenty hurt.”

“We just need to let it ride a while Bobby, get acclimated to it.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, but you might want to come clean before too long.”

They stepped into the massive room that housed the majority of his books and he headed over to a shelf in the middle.

“What kind of ceremony did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Umm…”

“How about a traditional? We follow the usual till death do us part, and you can say a few personal things…”

“Perfect.”

He pulled a thick, black book out, thumbed through the yellowed pages, and smiled. “You know it’s about time we got some happiness around this place.”

“You’re not mad?” She peered at him from beneath her lashes. Shocked by how much she wanted his approval.

“Naw, I think we all thought eventually you’d end up here together, at least we hoped so. Even John saw it.  He said if Dean were ever to marry you’d be the only choice.”

She teared up thinking of the man who’d set her free.

“You okay, darling?”

“Yeah, just thinking about John.”

He smiled. “He was a hard man but he loved you girls along with his boys, as much as he was able. He had too much hate living in his heart.” Bobby shook his head.

“I think he loved more than anyone could’ve imagined,” she whispered.

“You’re probably right about that.”

The sound of boots on the floorboards ended the moment. Her heart raced. Dean emerged with a black box in his hand. He stopped in front of her, opened the velvet case, and showed a simple silver band with a blue sapphire stone and two tiny diamonds on the side.

“This was my Mother’s I’d like you to have it.”

“Dean,” she whispered.” I can’t.”

“Yes you can, it belongs on the finger of a Winchester, and with you being a hunter… it um, it works.”

“Won’t Sam know?”

“He will, but he’ll understand… he knows.” He cleared his throat. “We’ve talked about things.”  Color bloomed in his cheeks and she grinned.

“Oh you are so damned adorable when you blush.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you Dean I’d be honored to wear this.”

He smiled and the site took her breath away. It was easy to forget how utterly gorgeous he was. Not just hot or attractive, but stunning. He took the ring out of the velvet case, and she held her breath. It slid on with just enough resistance to make it a perfect fit. Their eyes met and they laughed.

“I think you two jumped the gun with the ring, but it’s your day, and I’m just along for the ride. Now how about we get this show on the road before the two of you give me cavities?”

Ten minutes later Cora Turner was Cora Winchester, and they were on the road headed toward the hotel.

“Slow down,” she whispered.

“Why you worried about me getting a ticket?” Dean snorted.

“No.” She placed her hand on his crotch and squeezed.

“Holy shit Cora!” he jerked the wheel but quickly regained control.

A thrill of power surged through her body. “You like that?”

“Jesus, you know course I do.”

“Then slow down, so I can have a little fun.” She unbuttoned the top of his jeans, pulled down his zipper and removed him from his boxers. The thick shaft twitched in her hand. “God you're beautiful.” She gripped him in her hand and leaned over the seat, licking a path up the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft. Her tongue twirled around the head in time to her strokes. He grunted, his hands clenched the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white. She took him into her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and bobbed her head. He tasted like salt and a light musk. It was addicting. She hummed and his hips jerked as he thrust up.

“If you don’t stop this’ll be over before it’s started.”

She released him with a sigh, tucked him back into his boxers, and zipped up his pants with care. A pout lined her lips as she sat back in the passenger seat.

“I was having fun.”

“There’ll be plenty of opportunities for that later. You have to go into a marriage the way you want it to continue. Something my Dad mentioned my Mom saying.”   
“Dean Winchester are you being sentimental?”

“Hey I have my chick flick moments just like everyone else.”

She smirked.

Five minutes later they were headed to their own private hotel suite. Normally they watched their pennies like hawks, but this was a once in a lifetime event. Dean whistled as they entered the spacious room with a California King bed, maroon couch, fridge, and liquor cabinet. “For us this is like the Ritz.”

“Right?”

“Enjoy the view now because this will be the last time you see it upright for the rest of the night.”

“You woo me with your words husband.” She leaned forward, looped her arms around his neck and smiled. “How about you put those beautiful lips of yours to work?”

“Yes ma’am.” He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around him, giddy with excitement. It’d been so long since she felt him move inside her. He pressed his lips to her. “Do you remember that first time?” The vibration of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

“How could I forget? You and me in the back seat of the Impala.”

“I said it was because we should both get it over with and lose it to someone we could trust, but I lied. I couldn’t bear the thought of any other man being your first.”

His confession made her gasp. She’d never imagined it’d meant so much to him. She’d spent years pinning over him, convinced he’d never see her as more than a friend. Sinking her fingers in his short hair she pulled him close and poured every ounce of emotion she’d held in the depths of her being into their kiss. He walked them to the bed where he sank down, lowering her on to her back. She spread her legs wide and purred when his body covered her. His weight pressed her into the mattress, and she rocked her hips up against his turgid length. He gripped her hips, ground into her, over, and over again. The seam of her pants pressed against her swollen clit, stoked the fire that raged into a blistering inferno.

“Dean, please.”

They shed their clothes like they were on fire. The rustle of fabric hitting the floor filled the air. Bared in front of him she ran a hand down his chiseled chest.  Muscles jerked in her wake as she traced a path down to his stomach. His cock jutted out, proud and curved just so to the right. It twitched, and she gripped him tight. He was huge, more than ten inches, and thick. A flicker of fear blossomed in her chest. It’d been a long time. Mesmerized by the short intakes of air she caused this powerful man she continued.

“Damn Cora. You want me to blow before I’m inside you?”

“No, but I do want to know I can bring you to your knees.” She leaned in and kissed his chest.” The same way you do to me.” She swallowed. “I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“It’s been awhile.”

He kissed her neck, licked a path over her pulse. “How long’s a while?”

“Over ten years.”

He pulled away, eyes wide. “Cora.” Emotion made his voice waiver.

“I never wanted anyone else Dean.”

“I’ll make it good for you Co.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and walked them over to the bed, pulling the comforter off the bed.

“Sit down.”   
She sank down anxiously but excited.

“Lay back, and spread your legs. We need to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Self-conscious she did as he asked, her eyes glued to his face. Her body trembled.

“You okay?”  Dean paused, concerned.

“Y-yes.”

“Cora, talk to me.”

“Bad memories.”

He froze. “Who do I need to kill?”

“No…just, Hell...”

“Oh baby.”  He kneeled down in front of her, spread her legs, and kissed her inner thighs. “I’ll spend the rest of my life helping you forget.” Their eyes locked. Her heart thudded against her chest. His kisses moved higher, until his mouth covered her core. His tongue flicked out to sample her slick offerings. He hummed.

“You taste like heaven.”

Heat filled her cheeks. He ducked his head, buried it between her thighs and licked a path down her slit, and flicked her clit.

“Oh!’

Alternating between the two motions he drove her to the edge, driving his stiff tongue inside her. She buried her fingers in his hair, pressed him closer as she cried out. Her body quivered as she flew over the edge.

“Oh God! Dean!’

She flooded his mouth with her nectar and he drank down ever drop, and continued to lap at her as she came down.

***

Watching her come apart filled him with a sense of awe and joy unlike any he’d known in so long.  Maybe even since that day they gave their virginity to one another beneath a full moon in the one place that felt the most like home. He stood up and lowered himself over her body, careful to support his weight with his arms.

“Are you ready for me Co?” he asked.

“God yes, please, fill me up Dean. Take away the bad thoughts in my head, and replace them.”

“Anything you want...” He eased a finger inside her and stirred. “...I will do.” He added another finger, scissored his fingers, stretching her walls as he marveled at her tightness. She’d waited for him. It was the most precious gift she could give. It was telling him without words how worthy he was in her eyes. A fresh gush of hot, sticky, liquid coated his fingers, and he removed them, palmed his cock and lined himself up.

“Look at me Co.”

Her eyes shone fever bright. He eased in to the tip, gritted his teeth to keep from exploding as her tight heat scalded him.

“God, you’re so tight Co. You feel incredible.”

“So do you I’ve never felt so full in my life.” She flexed her muscles and he hissed, pushed deeper. Her walls resisted and then yielded, welcoming him home. Deep inside the women who’d always held his heart he felt a long sealed door inside him open. Water blurred his vision as they moved together in a perfect rhythm he never realized he’d dreamed of. As her hips rose and fell in perfect timing opposite his thrust he was dazzled by her radiance. Her skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, and her lips were parted, and breathy sounds of pleasure spilled free. Her walls contracted and they both cried out. He reached between them to rub her nub.

“Come with me Co.”

She exploded, tightening around him and taking him into oblivion.

“I don’t think I can move,” She whispered.

“Don’t.” He pulled out to lie besides her, wrapping her in his arms. “We’ll shower in the morning.” He kissed the back of her neck wanting to memorize every second of this night. If nothing good ever happened to him again, he’d always have this moment.

He lay behind her as they drifted off to sleep.  _For the first time in my entire life I have something that’s just mine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

A loud pounding on the door of the motel room startled Toni from her sleep.

 “Get your lazy asses up!” Dean’s deep voice yelled through the door as Toni tried to get her bearings. 

She turned to check on Sam, frowning when she found an empty space. _He’s giant, it’s not like he could hide._  

A loud groan came from the bathroom drawing her attention to the cracked door.

The poor man was huddled in front of the porcelain toilet, hugging the rim. He glanced up, focused his red rimmed eyes on her and half-heartedly waved.

“Morning Sam. I’ll get it.” Rising from the bed she walked over to the door, and opened it mid knock.

Greeted by Dean’s shit eating grin and Cora’s satisfied smile Toni smirked.

 “Well good morning lovers.”  She stepped back and allowed them to enter.

“I’d ask how the night was but from Dean’s pleased smirk and Cora’s happy glow I’d say it went well.” Cora blushed lightly and Dean grinned proudly.

“How was your night?” Cora asked as Dean went to go peek on Sam.

“Definitely not as fun as yours, but interesting none the less.” Toni thought about some of Sam’s confessions as Cora chuckled.

“Ya know Sammy, there is a great remedy for a hang over. It’s a uh greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray.” Dean said cheerfully.

Sam groaned loudly. ”I hate you.” His voice was full of misery.

“Yea I know you do.” Dean grinned and looked back at the girls from his spot by the bathroom door. “Once Sam’s done emptying his stomach contents, who wants breakfast? We need to celebrate.”

The toilet flushed and Sam walked out of the bathroom. “Celebrate what?” He asked wiping at his face with a towel as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

“Me and Cora got—.”

“Epic Sex last night!” Cora yelled interrupting him.

Instantly Sam turned back into the bathroom to retch.  Dean turned to look at Cora with an expression of confusion.

“No, what, we…”

“Wild, crazy Sex.” Cora continued.

_What the hell is going on? Even for these two this is bizarre._

“Wait, what happened last night?” Toni asked.

“Nothing, well I mean. Sex happened. Yea me and Dean just had like crazy, wild…”

“OH COME ON!” Sam yelled from the bathroom followed by a few more heaves.

“Cora, what the hell?” Dean walked toward her as Cora just shook her head.

“Dean not now.” Cora replied.

 Toni looked back and forth between the two. “Did something else happen?”

“No.”

“Yes.” Cora and Dean answered simultaneously. 

An awkward silence fell in the room.

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked a few moments later obviously picking up on the tense atmosphere.

“Outside.” Dean nodded to the door and the two of them walked out.

Toni looked over at Sam.

“Maybe the sex wasn’t that good?” Toni suggested with a shrug.

Sam crinkled his nose in disgust, and Toni couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What do you think actually happened?” Toni looked back toward the door the two just walked out of.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Dean actually looked happy when he walked in here. He wanted to take us out for food.”

“Oh. Please don’t mention food.” Sam frowned sitting down on the bed as Toni chuckled patting his shoulder sympathetically before sitting down next to him.

“Right. Well he wanted to celebrate whatever happened last night.”

“Well it is Dean. I mean sex would be enough of a reason for him to celebrate, especially after all this time with Cora.”

“Why especially Cora?”

“Cora and Dean we’re each other’s first, so this was like a 10 year reunion I guess.” Sam explained.

Toni’s eyes widened and she jumped up from the bed in shock.

“NO WAY!”

“You didn’t know? I figured Cora would’ve…”

“Well I knew _he_ was _her_ first but no way _she_ was _his_! He was like 18 then.”

“Yea, so?”

“So, I just…I mean the way you talked about how he was always with girls I just figured. Wow…” She muttered before finally shaking her head with a smile as the romantic aspect settled.

 “Not gonna lie, that’s actually really sweet.” She added before looking back down at Sam. “So then, I wonder why she didn’t want to talk about last night?”

“Well maybe the…sex…wasn’t good.” Sam’s face once more scrunched up in disgust as he uttered the words.

“Well we’ll just have to find out.” Toni whispered to herself wanting to know what caused such opposite reactions in the two at the mention of last night.

“Sam, Dean tells you everything right? Maybe you can get it out of him, find out what happened?” Toni began, feeling a plan hatching in her head.

“Well I’ll try.”

“Okay, okay yea. And then I’ll try with Cora, cause something big happened last night between those two and it was more than just sex.” Toni mumbled, pulling her bottom lip in-between her teeth as she felt her brain kick into over drive as she tried to put the pieces together.

“Uh, so speaking of last night…” Sam began, his cheeks burning bright red as he looked anywhere but at Toni.

“Did I uh…well I don’t really remember much of last night and um…” He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck as Toni bit her lip to keep from smiling at how adorable Sam looked all flustered.

“I didn’t, uh I didn’t do or, or say anything too uh, too embarrassing right?” He asked finally looking up at her from where he was still sitting on the bed as she chuckled lightly.

“Oh well don’t worry Sam. I think you’re pretty too.” She winked, moving to grab her stuff. He groaned.

 “That’s what I was afraid of.” He whispered before standing from the bed and following her outside to where a pissed off looking Dean was leaning against the car and an angry looking Cora was sitting in the front seat.

“Finally. Let’s go.” Dean grumbled as Toni and Sam shared a look before Toni climbed into the backseat followed by Dean and then Sam taking the front seat.

~~~~

A few weeks Later

~~~~

“So uh…how’s the weather?” Toni nodded towards the upstairs while walking into the study carrying the books she’d brought with her from the car.

“Stormy…well it was stormy now I’m uh, I’m pretty sure they’re…making up.” He mumbled standing from his laptop on the table and walking towards her, before taking the books from her hands as she smiled gratefully.

“Yea, or is it just more fighting?”

“Well, they were making noises that would probably scare the animals, so I would avoid the upstairs for a while.” He joked as Toni gave a good-natured laugh and Sam set the books down on the desk for her.

“It’s been weeks now. What the hell could those two still be fighting about?” She asked going to the kitchen as Sam followed her into it.

“Has Dean said anything?”

“No, but I did notice that Cora has been wearing a ring on her finger.” He explained as Toni stopped, turning to look at him.

“Yea I noticed that, it’s really pretty, I mean she isn’t saying much either but she did say she got the ring from him.”

“Yea, well…it was, it was my mom’s ring.” Sam explained as Toni’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Her ring, it was my mom’s ring.”

“So what do you think that, I mean they must be pretty serious if he is giving her your mom’s ring right?” Toni asked as the wheels in her brain turned.

Suddenly they heard an upstairs door slam followed by heavy footsteps tramping briskly down the steps.

“Fucking, Cora.” Dean muttered walking into the kitchen pausing when he saw Sam and Toni standing there.

“What?” He finally snapped after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Nothing.” Sam mumbled as Dean shook his head and grabbed a beer.

“I’m gonna be working on the car. Don’t bug me.” He grumbled slamming the fridge door shut as he trudgedoutside letting the screen down thud behind him.

“Well isn’t he Mister sunshine.” Toni muttered rolling her eyes as Sam chuckled and went back to his computer while she went over to one of the books she’d brought in.

“Hey can I ask you a question?” Sam asked after a few moments.

“Sure.”

“Thanks. So I was reading about this thing, over in Red Lodge, Montana, a couple decapitations pretty close in time to each other and some cattle mutilations, does that…I mean could that be like satanic ritual stuff?” He asked as she put her book down and moved towards his computer.

“Well it’s possible, I mean cattle mutilations don’t really happen that often anymore, mostly cause they just prefer to do human mutilations but the decapitations are interesting, especially more than one in a single location and in such a short amount of time.” She began leaning closely to look over his shoulder at the screen.

“Did the bodies have any odd marks on them?” She asked studying the screen to see if any facts popped out to her.

When he didn’t respond a few seconds later she turned to look at him and he quickly looked away from her, clearing his throat.

“Uh, no. I don’t know that they found the bodies. Just uh, just the heads.”

“Hmm. Could be worth checking out.” She stated, feeling his eyes on her once more. Turning her head slightly to meet his stare, he held her eyes with his, and she felt her breath hitch shocked by the rush of heat that flushed over her body.

Licking her suddenly dry lips she watched as he swallowed hard still holding her gaze.

“WOOHOOOO!” Dean’s excited voice entered the room before he did, breaking the moment between Sam and Toni.

Quickly moving away from Sam’s computer, right as Dean burst into the room, Toni let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“SAM! I got her purring again. My baby is back!” He yelled excitedly as Sam stood up from the computer with a look of genuine excitement for Dean. “That’s great Dean! Good job.” He said as Dean pulled Sam into a hug.

“Well just in time. I might have found us a case.” Sam informed him as Dean grinned brightly..

“Well shit yea, better get your bags Sammy, we’re gonna be hitting the road in no time.” Dean explained before heading back outside as Cora came running down the steps.

“What happened? What’s going on?” She asked coming into the study where the other two were standing.

“Dean got the car fixed and I found us a case.” Sam informed her as she paused a moment before nodding.

“Oh, where uh, where’d he go?” She asked as Toni nodded towards the door.

“Back to the car.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She said turning to go out the door as Toni nodded before turning to look over at Sam.

“So I guess we’re leaving soon…” Sam began as Toni nodded feeling a little sadness began to creep in when she realized she wasn’t going to be seeing him everyday anymore.

Sam and her had gotten so much closer these past two weeks, as they tried to avoid setting off the volcanic couple and figure out what had made them so volatile.

They’d especially spent a lot of time alone, talking to each other and putting their heads together and Toni had to admit that she was starting to realize Sam wasn’t, “little Sammy” anymore.

Clearing her throat she nodded.

“Yea I guess so.” She responded as he sighed.

“Ya know, it’s gonna be weird not seeing you everyday. It’s uh, it’s been nice ya know.”

Toni smiled at the genuine compliment.

“Well the feeling is definitely mutual. I was just thinking the same thing. I don’t know who I’m gonna talk to now about operation Volcano.” She joked nodding towards where Cora and Dean were outside.

Sam smiled a sweet smile before pulling his phone out. “Well luckily we have technology.” He said holding up his phone as she chuckled.

~~~~~~

When he was around Toni he felt different, like he was the old Sam. The one who’d walked away from the family business and found himself. It was a nice feeling.

“If you need anything you make sure you use that …technology. You hear me Winchester?” Her blue eyes sparkled with a teasing glint, but he knew that she really meant it and he also knew he was definitely gonna be taking her up on that offer.

“Yeah, I will… I promise.”

The screen door opened and shut as a happy Cora entered.

“Hey Sam, Dean said to quit flirting and grab your bags. He’s ready to go now.”

Sam rolled his eyes blushing a little as he looked away from Toni. “I wasn’t um…” He mumbled as Toni chuckled.

“You guys be safe okay?” Toni stated as Sam nodded, smiling at her.

“Yea we will. Uh, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” He nodded once more, before he walked out the door after sharing one last look with Toni.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Back in Black” by AC/DC blared across the radio as Dean sped down the highway with a smile on his face.

“Whoo! Listen to her purr Have you ever heard anything so sweet?”

“You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know. I’ve gotten used to making myself scarce the past few weeks.” Sam teased.

“Oh, don’t listen to him baby. He doesn’t understand.”

“You’re in a good mood.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Dean asked. A wide grin on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you and Cora have been reenacting World War II.”

“Yeah, well that’s over. Got my car, got a case, things are looking up.”

“You want to tell me what the argument was all about?”

“It doesn’t matter now, and the two of you will found out soon enough.”

“That’s all I’m getting? What about Mom’s ring.”

“You mad about that Sammy?” For once he saw real worry in his big brother’s eyes. It was reassuring to see the glimpse of humanness in his brother who’d alternated between being pissed at Cora, and robotically stoic.

“No, I’m not mad. I mean, let’s face it, you’re the one who has the memories of Mom.”

“Hey, it doesn’t make her any less your Mom.”

“No, I know Dean. I’m just saying it makes the ring mean more to you.”

“Oh…” he nodded. “Good… you like Cora too though, right?”

“I might even venture to say I love Cora.”

“Hey!”

“Not in that way Dean. She’s been around as long as I can remember… she’s like my sister, ya know?”

“Yeah? That’s good then...so speaking of love… I never got to ask you how things went with Toni that night in the motel. Was it every thing you dreamed it would be?” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Wow. You hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you’re Mister Sunshine.” Sam said trying to change the subject.

“What? You’ve been crushing on her your entire adolescence.” Dean said as Sam felt a small blush. Sure it was true, but did he have to bring it up?

“I was drunk Dean.”

“Never stopped me.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics.

“How far to Red Lodge?” Dean asked.

“Uh, about another three hundred miles.”

“Good.” He gunned it and Sam shook his head. _Same ole Dean._

“Seriously though Sammy, you and Toni have been all buddy buddy lately. Are you making a move?”

“What? No.” He shook his head feeling flustered at the thought. It was Toni. She’d never go for him. Sam was certain she only saw him as the kid who’d talked her ear off and blushed furiously whenever she smiled at him.

“Well then maybe you should. I thought I saw sparks flying.” Dean continued as Sam thought back to that moment in the study before they left and he quickly shifted in his seat before things got too excited.

“How would you notice? You’re always holed up with Cora.” He blurted out to change the subject once more as Dean simply smirked.

“Yeah, some day when you become a man you’ll understand why.”

“Screw you.”

“See, that pent up frustration is because you need to get laid.”

“You’re such a douche bag.”

“Cora loves it.”

“I don’t know why. She deserves a medal for putting up with you.”

“Now you see why I gave her a ring.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“All this avoidance is telling me you’re still jonesing for our favorite red head. See I might not have gone to college, but I’m real good at reading people.” Pissed cause he knew Dean was right Sam clenched his jaw, and refused to answer. It’d only provide fuel to the fire.

“For what’s it worth I think you should go for it. Let loose, live a little. She’s a good match and she understands about our life. That’s a rarity Sammy.” He knew Dean was right, rarely were they fortunate enough to come across a girl they didn’t have to lie about their lives too. And it was Toni…but geeze it, it was Toni. No way would she be interested in him, she was just so pretty and smart and never mind a couple of years older than him. No, no she’d never look at him that way.

“Yeah. Uh. We’ll see.” He mumbled refusing to get his hopes up.

 _Like hell that would happen, but looks like Cora is rubbing off on him in a positive way._ Hopefully it’ll be enough to counteract the darkness that’s spread since Dad’s death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

With the music turned low the car was eerily quiet. The vegetarian vamps had broken something inside Dean, made him question the very foundation their entire lives had been built upon. Sam felt for him. It was a lesson he’d learned firsthand a long time ago. Maybe that was why he’d always resisted; never followed his father so blindly that John’s wants came before his own, or in Dean’s case became his own. Of course, thanks to Dean, Sam had had the luxury. Dean had always been the buffer between him and his Dad. Providing him with all the caring and hints of normal he could give. They never talked about it, but he knew. In his eyes his brother was the real hero. Cocky, immature, annoying as hell, but brave, intelligent, cunning, and caring. He possessed the heart of a warrior, and love and righteousness were his reason for carrying on. It was the difference between them.

It was also why he could walk away and Dean never could. At least…not before Cora. As they roared back toward Bobby’s, sleep lowered his lids and he gave in to blissful oblivion. When they pulled up into the driveway the door swung open and Toni and Cora appeared in the waning sunlight. He grinned. Embarrassed by how dorky he must seem, but too high off the hunt to care. They stepped from the car, and Cora took the stairs in two bounds, throwing herself in the arms of Dean who caught her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he devoured her lips.

Sam looked away and snuck a glance at a smirking Toni. She was the perfect sight for his sore eyes, dressed in a fitted V-neck t-shirt that emphasized her figure, and form fitting denim jeans that made her legs look miles long, Sam licked his dry lips as he stepped forward.

“Welcome back.” She pushed off the post of the porch she’d been resting against and moved in for a hug he gladly reciprocated.

The sweet citrus-y smell of her shampoo wafted into his nose and the feel of her soft body pressed to his was almost too much to bear. _I definitely need to clean the pipes_.

“Thank you.” He responded stepping back as she paused and looked his face over before smiling.

“You look exhausted.”

“I am.” He replied honestly as her full pink lips pulled into a smirk.

“Come on, let me cook you breakfast.” She nodded towards the house as a smile twitched at the corner of his lips before he teased her.

“Umm.”

“It’s pancakes, even I couldn’t fuck those up.” She added tossing him a wink as they walked inside.

“Sounds good. Thanks Toni.” He answered following behind her into the house.

“My pleasure, I got worried when you texted me about Gordon earlier. The guy is bad news.” She mumbled with a hint of disdain in her voice about Gordon. Something he could relate too.

“Ellen told me.”

“What happened?” She asked turning to look at him. Genuine concern clouded her blue eyes for a moment and Sam smiled.

“Let’s just say Gordon won’t be buying us a beer the next time he see’s us.”

“Good, smug prick needed to be taken down a few notches.”

“Yeah, that’d be putting it lightly.” He mumbled as they walked into the kitchen.

 “Do you think they’ll join us?” Sam gestured toward the couple sucking face in the doorway with a shake of his head.

“Hmm, fifty –fifty chance.” He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table while she moved around the cabinets with a familiarity that was at odds with his memories growing up.

_I guess she had to learn when she branched out on her own._

“So how have things been here?”

“Interesting, Cora’s had a few dreams that made her scream so loud she could peel paint, Bobby’s off on a hunt, and I’m brushing up on some research.”

“She’s still not talking?” It concerned him Cora was being so tight lipped. It wasn’t like her to keep things from Toni.

She shook her head. “Not about Dean, or where she’s been.” She dumped the batter from a measuring cup into a bowl, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out milk.

“What’s your gut tell you?”

“Honestly?” She set the gallon of milk on the counter and peered over her shoulder.  Her eyes were wide and full of sadness and fear. “I think it’s something dark, powerful, and horrific.”

“Demons?” he mouthed the word.

She nodded. “What else could it be Sam? I just can’t figure out why they’d up and let her go.” Her words were soft.

“A deal?” he asked.

“Made by who?”

 _My father._ The words circled around in his head, but he wasn’t ready to say them out loud… not yet. The sound of feet moving over the worn wood ended their conversation.

“You want me to help?” Cora asked.

“Please, I could do without food poisoning,” Dean added.

“Shut up Dean,” Cora countered.

Sam chuckled. His brother fixed him with a death glare, and he held up his hands in mock surrender. Dean took a seat beside him. Silently they watched the girls work together to prepare breakfast. A glint of light hit Cora’s ring, and his thoughts went to their mother.

_There’s so much about I don’t know.  Taking about her with Dad had never been possible, and Dean only knows so much, and even then, it feels like I’m ripping open a wound every time I ask._

“What’s up Sasquatch? You’re pensive.” Dean flashed him a concerned look as he spoke in a volume low enough for just the two of them to hear.

“Just thinking, I kind of want to visit Mom’s grave.”

“Really? You’re coming off a hunter’s high and that’s what you want to do?”  Dean narrowed his eyes. 

“It just … feels like the right thing to do.”

Leaning over Dean followed his gaze. “Look if the ring thing bothers you...”

“It’s not about that Dean. I just want some closure.”

Dean paused. “Okay, we’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning.” The disappointment in Dean’s face made him feel like shit.

 It was clear he wanted to be with Cora, and the haunted expression in Cora’s eyes coupled with the black circles said the feeling was mutual.

“Maybe we could ask Cora. I mean she’s like family  right? I mean you wouldn’t just give the ring to anyone. And maybe Toni too?”

Dean smirked at the mention of Toni’s name. “Why don’t you ask them? Since this is your bright idea and all.”

“Fine,” he mumbled. This kind of thing was never his forte. Dean was the smooth talker when it came to women. If Jessica hadn’t pursued him they wouldn’t have happened. He was only doing it now to make him squirm.

“You girls up for a road trip?” Dean asked.

A smile flickered on Sam’s lips. Yeah, he had the best big brother anyone could ask for.

“Trip? You just got back,” Cora said.

“We were thinking of taking a little detour from hunting, head over to Illinois, visit Mom.”

Her full lips formed an O.

“Sure. I think we could both get away from this place,” Toni said.

“All right, we’ll eat and hit the road. No time like the present, right?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t you tired?” Cora asked.                      

“No—wait—oh, yeah… yeah. Tomorrow morning is good enough, right?”

Sam snickered. _Fricking idiot almost maneuvered himself out of welcome home sex._

***

Sam turned up the rock station and did his best not to let his eyes wander in the back. Toni pressed her body against his arm and he mentally counted to ten. The warmth of her body seeped into him, and he could feel the weight of her full breast against his arm.

_You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me Toni Singer._

When she leaned in closer and her lips stopped a hair away from his ear he lost the battle and his cock rose to half-mast.

“You don’t actually think they’re doing it, do you?”

“I-uh, I wouldn’t look too closely.”

“Jesus, they’re like rabbits.” A hint of what he thought was envy colored her words.

“Hey, they have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

_Like we could be doing._

“Yeah, I can’t blame them. It’s just hard to listen to without being turned on.”

“Thank God, so I’m not alone?” His fingers flexed and he clutched the wheel tighter.  Her hair brushed against his face as she leaned over to peer down.

“Wow, nice to know you’re big everywhere.”

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Umm… well…you know.”

“God, you’re so adorable Sam. It’s too easy.”  Her lips pressed against his cheek briefly and his heart accelerated.

“Toni.” He croaked.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I can’t help it. We’re in an enclosed space with the pheromone factory back there. I’m horny as all get out, and damn it, you grew up well!” She huffed.

“I could say the same thing.” The words drew her attention back to him. He could feel her blue eyes boring a hole through the side of his head.

“Did you just call me sexy Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Sound kind of uncertain there.”

 _Man up._ “If it won’t earn me a slap in the face, I kind of wish it was us in the back.”

She gasped. “Oh my God! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

He risked a side-glance. “Did you hope I did?”

A delicate blush bloomed in her cheeks and her eyes were glazed with passion. “I’m not ashamed to admit, you’ve been the recent focus of some major pipe cleaning sessions.” 

She was a Singer through and through, curt, to the point, and dazzling. Her energy burned so bright it drew him in like a magnet. He wanted to drown himself in her goodness and light. Bury his cock to the hilt in her pussy. The vivid images running rampant in his head made him bold.

“Maybe we should… clean together.” He licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“No, I want to, trust me.”

“Well then, maybe we shouldn’t let them be the only ones who have fun.”  Her voice dropped an octave and she slid over to the middle seat to place her hands on the massive bulge that threatened to bust through the zipper.

He was hard, and aching, and she made his head spin.

“What do you think Sam?” She cupped him and he hissed.

“Mmm, just when I think you couldn’t get any more impressive.”

“Toni.” His voice shook.

“Relax.” She breathed into his ear, sucked the lobe into her mouth and unbuttoned his top button.

He whimpered unable to control his response to her. His zipper was pulled down and she growled.

“Commando? Damn if I knew you were this naughty I would’ve jumped your bones a week ago.”

“T-Toni.”

“Better keep your eyes on the road.”

“MMhmm.” He nodded, gluing his gaze on the empty black trail split by two yellow lines. The disconnection from what she was doing heightened his senses. She palmed him and he twitched.

“You’re leaking for me. I like it.” Her tongue flicked over him and he gripped the wheel harder.

_God I hope this thing can’t be cracked._

Circling his head, she dipped her stiff tongue inside his slit. The muscles in his back tensed and he sat up ramrod straight. Slurp. She sucked him into the moist haven of her mouth, took him deep, and began a steady rhythm that curled his toes in his boots. He struggled not to thrust up, forcing his foot to remain on the pedal. Her hand twisted up and around over and over working in tandem with her wicked mouth.

Her cheeks hallowed. _Fuck! I have to move._ He pressed his left foot against the floor and rose up just enough to add friction and continue to drive.  What seemed like seconds later his balls were drawing up and he was shaking.  Vibrations shot down his length as she hummed and he exploded into her mouth.

“Dude! Wake up!”  His body rocked. “Now!”

His eyes popped open and he jerked. “Huh. What? I’m up. I’m up.” Slobber rolled down the corner of his lips and he wiped it away. His Bleary eyes scanned the area.

“Holy shit, what were you dreaming about?”  He peered over at Dean and groaned.

“I think we heard enough of that all ready Sammy.”

“S-sorry. I uh. I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about.”

“MMhmm.” Dean’s gaze drifted toward the spot behind his seat where Sam knew Toni was seated.

“Might want to clean out the pipes tonight.” 

_At least he whispered it._

“We’re almost there anyways.”

Sitting up Sam peered out the window at the cemetery gates they were driving through. The well-kept lawn and pops of colorful flowers did nothing to make the place seem cheerful … or peaceful for that matter.

Covering his face with both hands he pushed his hair back from his face and took a deep gulp of air holding it in his lungs before he let it go bit by bit.

 It was time to settle up with Mom. 

They pulled up onto a worn down path.

“So how do we find her?” Sam asked.

“This is the spot. Over there, third row, toward the middle.” Dean cleared his voice, ducked his head and flashed him a look that dared him to ask how he knew. Always one to read between the lines, Sam remained silent.

“You guys want some time?” Cora asked leaning up against the front seat.

Her eyes shifted between them both and he could feel her gauging the situation.

_Yeah she was perfect for his hotheaded brother. Ice to his fire… when she had to be._

“I don’t. She’s not there. I’m not going to cry over her tombstone and talk to her.”

“Damn Dean, have some couth. Get out, I need to talk to Sam.”

To Sam’s surprise Dean complied.

Cora focused her haunted eyes on him.

“You listen to me. There are more things in this world than our narrow-minded friend can wrap his head around. So you take your time and do what you need to do okay?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m going to pay my respects myself after I talk to Mr. Sensitivity.” Rolling her eyes she climbed out the back seat.

He leaned over his seat and peered at a heavy lidded Toni.

“You okay?” He asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“No, I’m good.” He nodded his head.

“You want me to go with?”

“I think I want to just…be for awhile.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Toni smiled. “I’m going to stay here for a bit. Let Cora defuse the bomb that is Dean before I venture out.”

“Smart thinking.” Opening the car door he unfolded his large body from the space and let his eyes drink in the grave markers.

He followed Dean’s directions and came up to the grave. The barren space made him nauseous. There were no sentiments on the gravestone or planted flowers. The cold starkness brought tears. He knelt beside her, his father’s dog tags burning a hole in his pocket. Removing his knife he dug a hole. _At least I can give her this._

 “I think um, I think dad would’ve wanted you to have these.” Twirling them in his hands he thought of the life that would never be. _No use focusing on the impossible._ Burying the tags he took a deep breath ready to move forward.

 “I love you Mom.” He stretched to his full height to peer down, not quite ready to leave. Soft footfalls caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder her spotted a teary eyed Cora. _What the hell?_

Her shoulders shook as she kneeled on the ground and placed a hand on the stone, lost in a mental conversation he couldn’t even begin to understand or follow.  Tears rolled down her chocolate skin, glistening in the sunlight.  God he hated to see her cry.

There was something gut wrenching about watching this woman, who was the rock for so many, break down.   
“Cora, it’s okay. I don’t think she’d mind you having her ring.” He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulders.

“S’not t-that Sammy…there’s so-so much.”

The use of his childhood nickname sent red flags flapping in the tempest that brewed inside her.

 He didn’t mind when she or Toni used it, but it wasn’t something that happened frequently.

“Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“When I was gone… there was so much pain, blood, and…” She shook her head overwhelmed by what he could only imagine were horrible memories.

“Then your Dad…he…” She looked up into his eyes and a silent understanding passed.

“Dad… he saved you didn’t he?” She nodded, the large dark pools she had for eyes, solemn.

“Hell?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Dean know?”

“The where, not the why of the resurrection.”

Sam sighed and looked up. _Talk about a mind fuck._ “He must suspect.”

“I don’t know… He never offers it up and I’m too fucked up in the head to launch into that swamp of shit.”

“Why tell me now?”

“So you wouldn’t think I was a screw loose and it felt right.” She shrugged. 

“I know it’s got to come out soon. I owe y’all that much. But… I’m living it. Every day I wake up, go to sleep. It’s always there, playing on an endless loop in my head, behind my eyelids, waiting for a moment to catch me unaware, steal my breath and skull fuck me out of any happiness I’ve managed to gather.”

“Cora.” He pulled her into his arm, resting his head on top of her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” She sniffed.

They pulled apart. “What did Dad say?”

The shuffle of feet ended their conversation as a stranger walked over to a grave a few yards back.

“Later?”  He asked.

“Eventually.”

“Good enough, let’s join the others.”

***

Dean scanned the area around him doing his best to focus his attention on anything other than the doubts circling around him like a hungry shark in an ocean full of swimmers. Cora had been odd since they hit the graveyard. Her talk about biting his tongue had been about more than riding Sam when he needed space. He could see it in her eyes. Which lead his mind down a path he’d all ready traveled to, but didn’t want to believe. _Dad dies, I wake up and she re-appears._ _When in hunting history had a coincidence been just that? It didn’t make sense. What would Dad want with her?_ _Maybe she’s not telling you something._ _No. I’m not letting Dad and all his bullshit ruin what I have going with my wife._ _Heh._ A goofy smiled kicked the corners of his lips upward. _I have a wife… a smoking hot, bad ass, sexual bomb of a wife._ Cheered by the think-happy-thoughts method he’d been reduced to, a grave marker caught his attention.

"Loving Father"

 _Yeah I wonder about that._ Beside it was a dead tree. The gnarled, warped, hunk of wood was out of place on the pristine grounds. He frowned and walked over for a closer look and froze. _I’m standing in a circle full of deadness. That can’t be normal… Can it? I mean crab rot wouldn’t even do that._ Crouching down he touched the dead flower. _This is when I need the walking encyclopedia._

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Toni’s soft voice made him glance up. _Okay, the Britannica works just as well._

“Does this seem right to you?” He made a circular motion with his finger. “Literally a circle of death?”

“Well, it is a cemetery.”

“Oh cut the crap… “

Toni snickered.“It’s strange, but enough bad juju rolling off one of these corpses could do it over time.”

“Yeah.”

He spotted a man walking from the site.

“Excuse me Sir, do you know who’s buried here?”

“Oh yes, tragic case, a young girl by the name of Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago. If you’re ever in need of a mortician, here’s my card.” He handed the card over and Dean nodded.

“Do you know what’s wrong with the ground? Does your yard man use pesticides?”

“No, and I assure you the problem is limited to this area. We’re working on getting this back to normal as soon as possible. It’s the damndest thing. We only use natural products here…”

“All right, thank you, Sir.” He returned to where Toni had been eavesdropping. “Over time isn’t three days. I think we have a case.”

“I don’t know that—.”

“Come on, you want to sit around watching Sam and Cora weep into their drinks or you want to actually do something?”

“Well when you leave me with such amazing choices…”

Rolling his eyes he headed for the other side of the rows knowing she’d follow. He was halfway there when he met Sam and Cora in the middle. He waved the card at them.

“Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college, funeral was three days ago.” 

“And?” Sam gave him the clueless look that made him want to scream.

“And?” he tilted his head.” “Look at her grave. Everything is dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don’t think that’s a little weird?”

“Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide.”

 _This is the answer I get from Mr. Big Brain?_ He shot Cora a look of disbelief and she shook her head.

“No, I asked him. I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it.” _Talk your way out of that._

“Okay, so what are you thinking?”

“I dunno, Unholy ground maybe?”

“Un-.”

“What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?”

“Yeah, b –.”

“Toni agreed! Could be the sign of a demonic presence.”

“Actually I said someone buried could have really negative energy. “

“Right, the Angela girl’s spirit, if it’s powerful enough.”

Sam nodded and turned his head. Dean looked at Cora, and mouthed. _What the fuck?_

“Well, don’t get too excited, you might pull something.”

“We’re a little drained right now, Dean.” Cora softened her voice, trying to butter him up. _No. He’d all ready blown off chasing down the demon to come pay his respects to the empty ground, and now he was turning down a viable hunt? Wasn’t that why they were out here driving around the country and sleeping in shitty motels, to help people? He pops back in from college, gets caught up, and acts like he has the right to all ready be exhausted?_

“It’s just…stumbling onto a hunt? Here of all Places?” Sam shook his head.

“So.” _Like the monsters have a preference._ Cora walked up beside him, offering silent support. She got it. She’d paid the ultimate price. Sam…was still the boy he’d shielded from the worst of the worst. It always came back to bite him in the ass, but Dean wouldn’t change it, because it was the best he could do. He was ruined from day one. Sammy… he had a chance. _And part of me resents him for taking it. No, not for taking it, for leaving me behind so completely._

“So, are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else.”

_Jesus you would have thought he wanted to be a shrink instead of a lawyer the way he was always trying to psychoanalyze._

“What else would it be about?”

“You know, just forget it.” The judging tone of Sam’s voice pressed his pissy button.

“You believe what you want, Sam, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out.”

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Girl’s dad works in town. He’s a professor at the school.”

Frustrated he fell back allowing Sam and Toni to go ahead.

“Why’s he being an ass?” he whispered.

“He’s hurting, and he’s not like us Dean, we both know that. Toni either. They got to get out, see how normals live, and capture a little bit of their own dreams for the future. We were in too deep from the minute we lost our mother’s. Hell with me, maybe from the moment I was born.” Cora shook her head. “We have to let them be who they are.”

“Easier said than done, especially when that involves douchery.”

“Why are you really upset? Usually his moodiness rolls off you like water on a duck’s back.”

“I don’t like being here, or the way he’s shirking off his duties.”

“That’s your Dad talking, there’s always time to get your head right.” She tapped on his temple and he caught her finger in his mouth and nipped.

“Then we need to find a motel so I can…work off some pent up energy.”

“Ahh ahh… now who wants to delay the hunt?”

“How about you and I ride in the backseat?”

“You’re actually going to let him drive your baby?”

“Only so I can get a ride from my main baby.” She laughed.

“You’re so lucky I get you.”

“Before you I wasn’t really looking to be gotten.”

“Not what you said when we pulled that last case.”

Her eyes sought his, seeking, and for once he didn’t want to duck or dodge the deep.

“That’s when it really started. Me thinking up us… that we could have this.” His throat clogged and he cleared it.

“Really?” She stopped, glancing up at him. The shadows ever present in her eyes receded and for a moment she was simply a girl in love with a boy.

“Yeah. I uh.” He reached back to grasp his heated neck. “Was going to talk to you about it.”

She leapt and his arms opened to catch her automatically. Her tongue dove into his mouth, stroked along his own before she sucked it into her mouth. The suction made his dick hard, and it was all he could do not to drop to the ground, and give the cemetery more action then it’d see in a long time. Her fingers clawed at his back. _I don’t care. Fuck you Dad and whatever you had to do with this. It’d be the most unselfish thing you ever did for me._

A throat cleared.

“I hate to break this up, but…case.” He peered over her shoulder lips still connected. Sam’s flushed face, and awkward stance made the moment even sweeter. What can he say? He lived to embarrass the guy. He was wound way too tight. Reluctantly he removed his lips from hers and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t like chick flick moments, even in his head, but he’d never had anything precious… not since Sammy was a baby and he was left in charge, so he’d cherish Cora for as long as they had. Because knowing his family… _Fuck, I can’t even think like that._ He squeezed her tight before he lowered her to the ground.

“Come on, the kids are getting antsy.”

“Because what we plan on doing in the back seat is going to set them at ease?”

“No, and that’s half the fun.” He winked and they turned to hurry into the car.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Twenty blissful minutes of make out later Dean was untangling his limbs from Cora, who helped him straighten his clothing in the college parking lot. Leaning closer he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Try to work on Toni for Sammy will you? Guy has got to loosen up before he has a heart attack.”

“I’ll see what I can do. No promises.” She shoved him away playfully, and he slid out of the back seat.

As soon as they were out of ear shot he turned to look at Sam. “See Sammy. That could be you if you nut up and tell Toni how you feel.”

The bitch face surfaced with a vengeance “Screw you.” Sam scowled.

“I got that handled, thanks.” Dean winked.

“Dick.”

“Yeap.” He popped the P and Sam cringed. _It’s too easy._

Entering the college they paused by the board to find his room number before heading inside.  They reached the room and leaned in to knock.

“Dr. Mason?” Dean asked. _Wonder if his first name is Perry. Looks like it._ The balding older man with white hair, and a dour face looked like he’d had a rough couple of days. Bags puffed out beneath his eyes.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I’m Sam, this is Dean. We were friends of Angela’s we… we wanted to offer our condolences.”

_Sam was always good at blowing smoke up people’s ass. No wonder he wanted to be a lawyer._

“Please come in.”  He stepped back and they walked into the mid-sized office with a dark wood desk, bright orange chairs, and a plethora of books, as well as some odd vases and statues on a display shelf that took up an entire wall.  Sam did the sensitive thing, sitting down with the old man to shoot the shit. Dean stood, browsing through the professor’s library of weird. _Right up Sam’s alley._ Strange writing on the spine of a black book caught his eye. He pulled it out, and examined it. Odd letters were carved in by a triangular symbol. _This screams conjuring._

“This is an unusual book.” He glanced up to see the man’s expression as he answered.

“It’s ancient Greek. I teach a course.”

_Now we’re getting somewhere. Time to put some heat on and see what this guy’s really made of. Horrible maybe, but justified if it saved lives, and he had no problems being the asshole._

Replacing the leather bound square Dean stepped closer to the desk.“So, a car accident. That's, that's horrible.”

“Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…” 

Dean pressed on. “It’s gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it’s like they’re still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence.”

Sam shot him a look but he ignored it. _My hunt,_ _my rules._

“I do as a matter of fact.” Dr. Mason said.

Dean glanced at Sam. _Boom! Suck it._

Sam spoke to Dr. Mason, but his gaze was locked with Dean’s in an epic battle of wills. “That’s perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you’re going through.”

“You know, I still phone her. And the phone’s ringing before I remember that, uh… Family’s everything you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I’m just lost without her.”

This was the hard part, dealing with the bereaved while keeping yourself distant enough to decide if they were faking, or showing signs of guilt. The family comment hit a little too close to home. Dean glanced away.

“We’re very sorry.” Sam said. “Thank you for talking with us Dr. Mason, we won’t take up any more of your time.”

Dr. Mason nodded, remaining at his desk, peering through a photo book.

Walking out of the college they remained silent until they reached the car.

“I have to say it Dean. He’s just a man broken hearted by the loss of his daughter.” His baby brother’s voice dripped with pity. It made him sick to his stomach.

“So, it’s not him.” Dean opened the door and slid in.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Sam shook his head.

“No, because I’m right. There’s something rotten in Denmark.”

“Really?” Sam arched a thick eyebrow.

Dean grinned. “Cora likes it when I let my intelligent side show.”

Sam shook his head and chuckled. “Unbelievable.”

Dean started the car, cranked up the classic rock station, and they headed back to the hotel in silence.

 

Fifteen minutes later they opened the door.  The girls looked up from the beds they were sprawled across. Money was tight right now. They refused to spend the hard earned cash Toni had piled up, which meant they slept double in the hotel beds.  Not that he minded. Sam however, seemed extra grumpy. The couch wasn’t about to fit Sam’s frame, and he refused, _conveniently_ , to let Toni take it. _I wish those two would just seal the deal and get it over with._

“Any luck?” Toni set aside her laptop, and Cora pulled out her ear buds.

“No. Absolutely nothing,” Sam said.

The over exaggerated tone made Dean clench his jaw and sigh.

“So we keep digging.” Cora shrugged. _God bless my wife!_

Sam shook his head and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

“What’s going on?” Toni motioned toward the door with her thumb.

Dean sat down beside Cora and growled. “He thinks I’m full of shit.”

“It’s not like this is the first time you’ve disagreed on a case,” Cora said.

“No. Which is why I can’t understand what the big deal is!” Dean threw his hand in the air.

“There’s obviously more to it for him. You should talk to him.” Toni offered.

“Yeah, yeah.”  The door opened and Dean stood.

“We’re going to grab some drinks from the vending machine,” Toni mumbled as she climbed from the bed.

“What?” Cora asked.

“Come on.”

“We can’t leave them alone they might kill each other.” Cora hissed as Toni shot her a look. “Jesus, Zena. Okay, I’m going.”

Dean smirked. _Fire cracker._ He grabbed his Dad’s journal off of the cabinet and skimmed through it as he walked over to the bathroom. Propped up against the door he spoke as Sam washed his hands.

“I’m telling you, there’s something going on here. We just haven’t found it yet.”

“Dean, so far you’ve got a patch of dead grass, and nothing.”

“Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground.” He peered up.

Sam turned to face him, shaking his head. “There’s no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that’s not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father.”

“Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn’t know everything there it to know about his little angel, huh?” Walking out of the bathroom he flipped through a couple of more passages, speed reading. Nothing seemed to fit.

“You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn’t even be here anymore.”  Sam’s voice rose. Dean turned to him stunned.

“So, what Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what’s going on?”

“I think I know what’s going on here. It’s the only reason I went along with you this far.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sometimes he couldn’t follow the large leaps his brother’s gigantic brain took.

“This is about Mom’s grave and the ring.”

  
 _What!_ “That's got nothing to do with it.” Dean rolled his eyes and returned to the journal. _So far off the mark Sammy. Only thing bothering me about the ring is you don’t know the true symbolism it holds._  
“You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad. “

 _Because I know she’s not there and neither is he._ Furious Sam wouldn’t leave well enough Dean turned to stare him down. _Back the fuck off._  
“You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better.”

He shook his head.  _Not going there._ “I don't need this crap.”

He grabbed his jacket and his keys and went toward the door.

“Dean, where are you going?”

“I'm going to go get a drink with Cora.”

 ******

Walking back from the vending machine the girls stopped their conversation when they heard their motel room door slam.

“Oh this looks fun.” Cora grumbled as Dean stalked toward them, clearly a man on a mission.

“C’mon Co. We’re leaving.”   _Co?_ The childhood nickname sent alarm bells ringing and red flags waving furiously.  His tone left no room for argument. Cora handed her the sodas.

“Is Sam still alive?” Toni asked. Dean took Cora’s hand and led them back to the car.

“He’s a fucking idiot!”

“Well I heard _is_ not _was_ , so I think he’s still alive.” Cora said as she glanced over her shoulder.  Toni  chuckled, shaking her head as they climbed into the Impala and with out so much as a good bye, sped away. Making her way to the hotel room she pushed it open gingerly.

“So what happened? Dean just accosted Cora and took off.” Toni announced walking back into the motel room and placed the four soda cans on the dresser.

“What’s wrong is, Dean’s a damn idiot.”

“Funny. He said a similar sentiment about you. Though, his was a little more colorful.”

“He’s being a man child! First he gets upset I want to visit mom. Then we’re here and he comes up with this crazy theory about unholy ground. Now we’re on some wild goose chase for a hunt that may, or may not be real. ” 

Toni took a seat on the bed letting Sam vent his frustrations as he continued to pace.

“I mean, am I wrong here? Is he so disconnected from real emotions he has to make things up so he doesn’t have to deal?”

“Is that what’s really bothering you?” She asked. He paused mid step, let out a deep breath, and shook his head. The strands of his shaggy hair moved around his face.

“I’m worried about him.” His voice gentled and grew subdued as he lowered his massive frame down onto the cheap chair at the wooden table.

“I mean, he’s not dealing ya know…and it pisses me off and it worries me cause I don’t want to see him become like those hunters who have gone off the deep end. The ones who live for the kills, they’re practically sociopaths. That’s not Dean, it can’t be.” The emotion in his voice filled the room. He wiped a hand over his face, and she pretended not to see the tears that swam in his hazel jewels.

“That won’t ever be your brother Sam.” She stated as he looked up at her.

“How can you be sure?”

“Cause those hunters, the Gordon’s of our world. They don’t have anybody to care about or to care about them, so why would they care about anything else? But Dean is different. Okay, he has you to care about him, he has Cora and Uncle Bobby, and yes even me sometimes.” She teased as he chuckled.

“And he has people who he cares about more than anything. Like you Sam. He loves you deeply, always has. He’d do anything for you, and now he has Cora too. Cora, who he loves so much he gave her your mother’s ring. I’d bet my life on the fact that Dean will never become one of those hunters with you two in his life.”

Sam remained silent, his face intense as he stared at the ground.

“So, right now, maybe this hunt isn’t looking real, but why don’t we just appease Dean’s curiosity and do a little research while he’s out. If nothing turns up then at least you can tell him you tried.” Toni offered as he looked over at her.

Sighing he nodded.

“Yea, we could do that.” He mumbled as she grinned and pulled a book out of her bag for him.

“All right, well start reading then Sunshine.” She teased tossing it to him before flipping her laptop back open.

****

“Hey, you busy? I need your brain for a second.” Sam’s voice broke the silence that had fallen between them in the motel room as Toni looked up from her computer.

“And here I thought you only wanted me for my body.” She gave a playful smirk. A small blush filled his cheeks. _How can a man be sexy and adorable at the same time?_

“Well uh…” He stuttered, and she chuckled.

“You’re adorable Sam.” She added before closing her laptop.

“So what can my brain help you with?” He cleared his throat and stood up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to where she had been parked on the bed.

“I need to bounce something off you. I was trying to look into Dean’s theory about the uh—the unholy ground and I don’t know. The stuff I’ve found, and what we’ve come across before, doesn’t exactly fit with what we saw today. I mean, usually it has to be something pretty gruesome to actually pollute the ground and not just haunt it right?” He looked over at her with warm hazel eyes she was quickly growing accustomed to seeing.

“Usually.”

“Right, so like an example would be…” His eyebrows pulled together as he got silent. _I swear I can see the wheels in his head turning right now. Love a man with brains._

“The Manson/Tate murders of ’69 over in California.” She added loving the look of excitement in his eyes.

“Exactly! That was like a mass murder in a single location, that could cause unholy ground right?”

“Right.”

“Plus the Manson Family was heavily into the occult as well so they had some bad juju rolling off them before the murders even occurred.” Sam explained as she chuckled.

“Juju, I love that that’s become a technical term.” She teased as he shrugged.

“It works.” He joked back as she giggled at how adorable he was. _Oh my god, did I just giggle?_

“All right, so occult was involved in that instance, well, But I mean I was just looking into the history of this particular grave yard and there was no signs of any mass murders taking place here and even if they were it'd pollute the whole graveyard right, and not just her grave.”

The deep timber of his voice, and the conversation tumbling out of his perfectly shaped lips caused Toni’s stomach to flutter with excitement as her temperature began to rise.

There was nothing sexier to her than conversing with an intelligent man.

Clearing her throat, she forced herself to reel it in. She needed a good lay to work off the tension mounting in her.

“In some instances yes. In other instances the person who died could cause unholy ground. Like battlefields tend to have spots but the whole ground isn’t always polluted.”

“Like Gettysburg?”

“Exactly. With a place like Gettysburg, no direct occult was involved, that we know of, but there are spots of unholy ground on the battlefield. Most of those guys went to battle knowing they would die so they weren’t really vengeful, but the known spots at the battle field, well it could’ve been spots where ya know, slaves had been forced to fight, fight against their own freedom, and then added with the battle itself, that could cause the unholy ground even if occult wasn’t involved.”

After hearing Cora and Dean in the backseat earlier her body was rearing, and this debate with Sam was like foreplay to a release she desperately needed.

_When did Sam Winchester get so sexy? God how horny am I right now?_

His lips were tilted upwards in a small smile and his eyes wore what looked like admiration. The inside of her thighs grew warm and her breasts began to grow heavy.

_Oh don’t look at me like that Sam!_

“What?” She asked her tone breathy as his eyes continued to hold hers.

“Nothing it’s just…hearing you talk...” His voice had dropped an octave and she watched his tongue flick out to lick his tasty looking lips.

“Oh…I do that a lot.” She whispered as a warm flushed covered her pale skin.

His eyes darkened to an almost brown. He held her gaze before his eyes darted to her lips.

“Good. I uh I could get used to it.” He whispered as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, unsure if she was reading him right or her own horniness was clouding her judgment.

_Is Sam flirting with me?_

“Is that a compliment?” She asked moving a little closer to him on the bed.

When he didn’t seem to pull away, she pressed her body against him, testing the waters to see if it was all in her head or if Sam was actually reciprocating her feelings.

She heard him suck in a deep breath, as he shifted in his spot, but didn’t pull away from her.

Heat wafted off his body warming her bones and the manly sent of his cologne tickled her nose.

“Sam…” She began tilting her head up towards his before she closed her eyes. Two lips pressed against hers, full, and addictive. Sighing she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue inside. He tasted like spearmint and an indiscernible flavor that was Sam Winchester. Electricity coursed through her body starting a tingle that began in her pussy. Her panties were soaked, and his hands hadn’t even touched her yet. They moved apart, their gazes locked. The sound of ragged breathing filled the quiet room. She trembled. _Don’t fuck this up Sam._ Winchesters had a knack for ruining a good thing. He opened his mouth to speak. _Fuck it._ She pressed her lips against his, swallowing his words down. He moaned. The masculine rumble sent a shiver up her spine. Tilting her head she deepened their connection seeking more. Exploration turned bold as their tongues left timid in the rearview mirror.

 

Heat engulfed her body and the one thought that revolved in her mind was getting as close to Sam as possible. Climbing into his lap she felt his stiff cock, and purred her pleasure into his mouth. Sam truly was big _everywhere._ Instinct took over and she rocked against him. Their lip lock paused as the need to breathe arose. Shifting her weight back she ground down. His large hands came up to clasp her hips and he grunted his approval. _We shouldn’t be doing this._ Shame kept her from meeting the gaze she felt trained on her, but she couldn’t stop.  The walls of her pussy fluttered. A spike of pleasure raced through her body. _It’s been so long._

 

“Toni.” Sam’s raspy voice made her stomach flip like a pancake. “I never-God.” His body shook. She glanced up. He was magnificent with his face flushed from passion, and his lips swollen and parted as he took shallow breaths. On the cusp of an expanse of something powerful she waited. For weeks they’d been dancing around the sparks that went flying any time they got close enough to one another. Now they’d run out of room to maneuver.  Her heart thudded in her chest. _Oh my God I want this! I want little Sammy Winchester._ Admission was the first step to recovery. She licked her lips. That and as much hot sex as they could manage between hunts. Decision made she moved back in to take his lips, placing her hand on the bulge that filled his jeans.

“Jesus.” His body twitched and he hissed.

“T-.” he began against her lips.

“Shh. There’ll be time for talk later.” She gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

“Mhmm.”  _Men, give them a little sample of loving, and they became putty in your hands._

“I want you Sam Winchester… you gonna make me wait?” She moved back slightly and arched an eyebrow.

“Fuck no.”

 

His arms wrapped around her and he toppled them back onto the bed.

The doorknob rattled and they froze.

“Son of a bitch!”

At that moment he sounded so much like his brother she couldn’t help but laugh. It was that or cry. Girls might not be able to get blue balls, but blue vagina sounded apt enough.

The two of them scrambled to sit up on the bed just as the door swung open, and Sam quickly pulled a pillow over his lap. Dean walked in and paused in the doorframe. His bright green eyes filled with hesitation. Recognition sparked to life. A smirk crossed over his lips.

“Am I…interrupting something?” He asked looking between the two of them with a knowing grin as Toni begrudgingly released the breath she’d been holding.

“I am.” He answered himself before Cora walked in behind him.

Gauging the situation she chuckled.

“Guess we came a little early.” She added as Toni rolled her eyes. _Great timing guys._

“Hopefully that wasn’t the problem here.” Dean added.

“DEAN!” Sam snapped at him as he and Cora laughed.

“Shut up, jerks.” Sam rolled his eyes tossing the pillow at him.

“Don’t touch me with that thing.” Dean continued as Sam locked his jaw, glaring at him.

“Where the hell were you two?” Toni asked to change the subject as Dean and Cora shared a look.

“Other than doing that?” She added as they both grinned.

“We were working my imaginary case.”

“Yeah? And?” Sam asked.

“Well, you were right, I didn't find much.” Dean began taking his jacket off and Cora dropped down on the bed next to Toni, giving her a “we’re gonna talk” look.

“Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night.” She added as Sam turned to look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Yea, Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings.” Dean snapped to Sam who rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here.” Sam relented to Dean who simply rolled his eyes.

“Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think.”

“We should check out the guy's apartment.”

“I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too.” Dean added taking a seat in a chair.

“So, unholy ground?” Sam asked, before turning to look over at Toni.

It just didn’t fit the usual M.O. of unholy ground. It would normally be a single location, not something having to do with a single person.

“Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela.” Dean added before getting up and grabbing a pink book of the counter.

“I have been reading this, though.”

“You stole the girl's diary?” Sam asked incredulously as Toni laughed.

“Actually I did, and if anything the girl's a little too nice.” Cora interjected as Sam looked between the two of them.

“So what do you want to do?”

“Keep digging, talk to more of her friends.” Dean responded as Sam nodded.

“You get any names?”

“Are you kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world.” He stated with a smug smirk as Toni rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

“A guy named Neil. Me and Dean were gonna go talk to him but thought you guys might be hungry.” Cora propped herself up on her elbows looking up at Toni who sent her a look filled with gratitude. _Last place I want to be is here right now with Dean casting us knowing looks all night… Ass._

“Then let’s head out.” Cora winked. Oh yeah they’d be talking about what happened tonight.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Seated around a table in the back corner of the local Denny’s, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and other then muttering their drink preferences to their waitress Tammy, it had been silent since they walked in.  Catching Toni’s eyes, Toni flashed her a look that screamed  ‘Say something.’

“Okay, are we just going to pretend that none of that happened earlier?”

“Yeap.” Dean’s voice was flat and emotionless. Which meant he had a shit ton of pint up crazy just waiting to be unleashed. _Never a good thing, unless we’re having angry make up sex._  A half smile curled up the corner of her lips.

“Works for me.” Sam continued to stare down at the silverware lined up on his napkin.

“It’s obviously not working too well,” Toni muttered.

“Says who?” Dean snapped.

“Anyone with eyes, hell a blind man could sense the anger rolling off the two of you. Hash this out before it distracts you and someone gets hurt.” Cora interjected as the boys shifted their weight. Appealing to their hunting sensibilities worked every time. It was a trick she’d learned from John. Thoughts of her savior made her stomach churn and her temples tingle with what she knew would be an impending migraine. Those had been a nasty little gift from hell she could barely keep under wraps. Every chance she got she was popping Excedrin like candy. Wincing she dug her fingers into her palms to focus. _I need to_ _fix the boys first, and then I can fix me._

“Ready to admit I’m right? Or do I have to keep talking sense. The one characteristics all Winchester men seem to lack, regardless of high off the charts their I.Q. is.” She glared at Sam whose cheeks grew red.

“If you think I’m going to turn into a ‘yes, dear’ kind of man you’re out of your mind sweetheart.” Dean gave her a smirk that made her want to knee him in his family jewels.

“Don’t worry Dean, I’m pretty sure that only applies to married couples. You’re jumping the gun a bit there.” Sam added looking up at Cora with a small smile.

The wide-eyed expression on Dean’s face would be comical if she wasn’t going into a mental panic herself.

“Ha. Ha.”

“Maybe that’s what the ring is about.” Sam continued, eyes looking down to the sparkling jewel on her finger.

“So what if it was.” Dean muttered. “You going to tell me what I feel about Cora too. How I should handle those feelings. Or do you think I’m not capable of being that deep?” Sam quickly turned his gaze over to Dean’s, whose green eyes were pools of fire as he and baby brother stared one another down.

“You got something you want to tell me Dean?”

Cora licked her dry lips. Her heart thudded in her chest. Dean was a wild card. She didn’t even know what his answer would be.

“Yeah, you don’t know everything. While you were off getting an education I was on the road hunting. So if I say I have a hunch, maybe you should believe me. I might not have a degree but I’m not stupid or psychotic. I know how to blow off steam just fine.” His gaze turned to her and Cora smiled. A question flickered in the green depths she didn’t know how to answer, so she shrugged.

“Wait…is that—is that what you think Dean? That I think you’re stupid?”

“You know, suddenly I lost my appetite.” Exiting the booth he walked to the front of the restaurant.

Cora glanced at the others.

“Shouldn’t you go after him?” Sam asked.

“Shouldn’t you?” She countered.

“I like my head on my shoulders.”

“Good point.” Sighing she slipped out behind him and used her height to eat up the length he’d all ready covered. She stumbled out of the restaurant narrowly avoiding the elderly group of woman moving slow ass molasses. Stepping outside she spotted his back, about a foot away.

“Dean.”  He continued to walk. “D.”  The playful nickname stopped him in his tracks. While he didn’t turn to look at her he still waited till she’d caught up. Jogging over she stood beside him allowing her arm to brush his. _He really does dislike mushy displays of emotion in public._

“You can’t really believe what you said in there.”

“In comparison to Sammy? Yeah? I can’t compete, and it’s fine cause I don’t’ want to. I know what I’m good at. Hell I’m proud of it. But when he starts talking down to me like I’m an idiot.” He shook his head. “ I almost told him about us. I wanted to see his face when he discovered I wasn’t the shallow scumbag everyone makes me out to be.”

“Dean!” She gasped. His viscous self deprecation made her heart ache.  “No one thinks that.”

“What? You didn’t think I was a man whore too?”

“ _I_ knew better.” Her emphasis on the word I made him chuckle.

“Oh yeah… there was that one time.”

“Yeah… and many times since.” He smiled.  “Dean you’re amazing. Words can’t describe how many wonderful attributes you possess— “ She began, watching as he tried to deny it with a shake of his head. “No don’t shake your head. You need to hear this and I pray to God you believe me. Now John… he did the best he could by you, but like my dad he was too far-gone the day our Mother’s died. Unlike Sam you didn’t have a big brother there to help you along, so no one ever helped you see your own worth. Which just makes everything you do, all the wrongs you right in this world that much more … spectacular.”

“Spectacular? What am I a fireworks display?”

“You are to me.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re wrong.”

She opened her mouth to protest, and he placed a finger over her lips.

“You told me.” he whispered.

“Me?”

“Yes, every chance you got. When I was deep inside of you and I couldn’t tell where I stopped and you ended you filled me so full of goodness and though I didn’t know it, love. It’s what got me through the darkest times. Especially right after Sammy left. When I ran into you in that bar in Indiana I knew I was never going to let you drift away again. That case that required us to feign marriage was an excuse to express the shit id’ been repressing for years Cora.”

Her mouth opened and closed but her vocal chords refused to work.

“Even my old man knew it. Every now and then he’d ask about you or pass along what he’d heard. I half thought he wanted us to happen. Even with all that bullshit he spouted about family being the most important thing. Why did you think I put that ring on your finger so damn quick?”

“Bad judgment and all the sin free sex you could handle?” _Now John’s choice makes sense._ She’d been wracking her brain wondering why he’d included her in the bargain. It was his parting gift to the son he’d wronged the most.

“Damn Cora, you know me well… it’s sexy as hell. But in this case you were wrong.”

“It happens.”

He chuckled. “Graceful.”

“Hey. I never claimed to be that.”

“No. And I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Now enough chick flick. Can I spill the new Winchester addition secret or not?”

“I told Sam about hell today at the cemetery.” The worlds flew out of her mouth before her brain could catch them in it’s protective net of shit not to blurt out.

“You what!”

“I don’t know, he was upset, and your Mom was there, and I just felt like I owed.”

“Owed? You don’t owe us anything.”

_You have no idea how wrong you are… I just hope you won’t hate me for it later._

“How did he take it?” Dean shoved his hands in his back pockets and rose up on the balls of his feet.

“Okay I guess. I mean… we were alone for like a split second after, before you guys walked up.”

“You have to tell Toni today. If she finds out we all knew before her…she’s the closest thing you have to a sibling, and I know if that was me with Sam… I’d be pissed.”

Cora nodded. “You’re right.”

“I’ll take Sam off to question the bestie, Neil, we’ll hash out our shit and you two can pillow fight.”

Cora rolled her eyes. Yeah he was back to normal. “Whatever, let’s get back before they think we found a dark alley to have sex in.”

His eyebrows shot up in query.

“No Dean.”

Grabbing his hand she led him back to the restaurant. He might be a pervert, but he was her pervert.

 

Forty minutes later her head felt like it was splitting in two. Biting on the inside of her cheek she shifted her weight to hide the slight tremors that ran the length of her body as Sam and Dean shut the door on their way out. 

“Cora?”

The car roared to life outside and the charade collapsed. Leaning heavily against the door she breathed in through her mouth.

“Migraine.”

“Come lay on the bed. Why didn’t you say anything?” Moving over Toni grabbed her arm and led her to the bed she was sharing with Dean.

“Didn’t want to delay the boys.” The new position eased the worst of her pain and she instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to get you a cool washcloth.” Toni lowered her voice to a whisper and Cora smiled. No matter how bad shit got with Rufus she’s always had Bobby and Toni. The red head had infused her life with happiness, light, and a safe place.

“Here you go.” Toni placed the cool cloth over her eyes and she sighed at the insta-relief that flooded through her.

“Please, sit.” Blindly she patted the bed beside her.

“Maybe you should try to sleep.”

“No… this has waited long enough.” Cora’s voice shook.

“Okay.” Toni sat, and the bed dipped beside her slightly.

“You’re smart enough to have worked this out in your head. So I’m just going to go on the record and admit I was in hell.”

Silence stretched out like taffy between them. _Jesus, maybe Dean is rubbing off on me. Usually I have more tact. Still, there’s no real way to nicely say you were in hell._

“You didn’t know?” Cora whispered when the silence between them stretched too long.

“I suspected.” Toni’s voice quavered and Cora knew she was crying.

“Please don’t cry Toni. I didn’t want to make you do that.”

“I should be comforting you!” Toni sniffed. “ I can’t even imagine what you—.”

“No!”

Cora removed the washcloth away from her face watching as Toni flinched from the ferocity of her words. The time for cowardice was gone.

Reaching out Cora took her hand and squeezed. “It’s too raw.”

“You remember.” Toni’s face twisted with horror.

“Every second. But that’s not the worst part.” Cora’s bottom lip quivered.

“Cora?”

“John… he made a deal for Dean and me.”

“I KNEW IT!”

 _Oh God._ Her stomach bubbled and her mouth dried. “Does Sam know!”

“No. I mean… we both thought it about Dean. It was too coincidental and we both know that doesn’t happen in our world.” She shook her head.

“He’s smart though, it’s only a matter of time.” Pain exploded behind her eyelids. “Jesus!”

“Here put this back on.” The cloth was placed over her face as she laid back down on the bed.

“Cora what is this?”

“A souvenir from the hottest place in existence.”

“Not funny.” Toni scoffed.

“Not kidding.”

“Does anything help?”

“Excedrin usually knocks them out. This is the worst it’s ever been.”

“I wonder why…”  

“No clue. They don’t send you topside with a manual.”

“Smart ass.”

“Only way I’m still functioning some days.”

“Does Dean know about these … episodes?”

“No, and he won’t. He’s got enough on his plate. Yellow eyes is not your average demon.”

“You know him personally?”

Cora shuddered and nodded unable to speak about her personal experiences out loud.

“Jesus Cora.”

“He was definitely not present.” 

“How did you get taken?”

“That’s the million dollar question. It should’ve been a routine hunt.”

A hum filled the room. Curious she removed the cloth and peered around. “Do you hear that?”

“No.”   
The hum faded as did her symptoms.

“You look better.” Toni added as Cora frowned, confused by the whole thing.

“Yeah… I’m feeling better… I’m a walking, talking, science experiment, and at times I hate it.” Tossing the washcloth aside Cora pushed to a sitting position. “Look at me, I’m completely fine now.” 

“This is usually the part where I remind you that we’ve been through worse. Instead I’ll say, we will get through this, like we always do.”

“Thank you Toni.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“In a heart beat…. Now what the hell was going on when we walked in earlier?”

Toni smirked. “Exactly what it looked like.”

“Holy shit my little brother is all grown up.” Images of the small boy never far away from his brother’s side flashed in her mind.

“Oh my God you are such a Winchester it’s sickening.”

A twinge of guilt ran through Cora… she wanted to tell her, but she’d revealed enough for one night.

“That’s not such a bad thing, you sure seemed to want some Winchester in you earlier.”

“Hello have you seen him!”

Laughter swept away the darkness, and for once the supernatural in their life took a back seat.

Their girl talk session was interrupted a little while later by Toni’s cellphone ringing.

“Hey Sam. It’s nice to hear you’re still alive. Yuck, ripe body exhuming… count us out. Yeah you two have fun with that were going to sit around and pillow fight.”

What! She could hear Sam’s stunned voice through the phone.

“Yeah pillow fight, make sure you tell Dean he’s missing it.”

Toni smirked. “Yeah I’m being a dick. Tell him takes one to know one.”  Toni peered over at her. “He says you have a big mouth Cora.”

“Tell him I said eat me.”

“No, I’m afraid of the answer. Okay boys we’ll see you predawnish I’m sure. Call us if anything happens or you need back up.” She disconnected and Cora grinned.

“What?” Toni asked.

“You have it so bad!”

“No, I want it so bad.” She wagged her eyebrows up and down. “Once we burn off steam it’ll die down.”

“Keep telling yourself that Singer. Now, what are we going to do with our free time?”

“Chick flicks , beer and pizza?” Toni shrugged.

“Perfect. I’ll start surfing the laptop if you hunt up the number to a local pizza joint. I saw some coupons on the table over there.” Cora nodded across the room.

“Works for me.”

As Toni moved from the bed Cori smiled. Just for a night she could pretend her life wasn’t insane and steeped on the edge of a fathomless darkness.

 

***

John gritted his teeth as his body was wracked with pain unlike any he’d ever known. Hooks dug into his flesh and leather bit down into the raw skin of his ankles and wrists. Splayed out on a stone tablet he prayed again for death. The only thing keeping him from taking the demons offer of joining their ranks was the thought of Mary and his boys. This was for them. Everything he’d ever done had always been for them, despite what everyone else thought. What do you do when you know the things lurking in the dark are real? You turn your sons into the best damn soldiers you can, teach them to trust only each other, and pray for the best.

“Come on John this could end right now. Just agree to extract some tidbits. It’s not really so different from what you all ready did. You made even the best of my men scream.” Yellow eyes smirked down at him, taunting him. “You’re not doing yourself any favors prolonging it and soon enough those boys of yours will be joining us.”

“Never.” John growled. His throat burned from lack of use.

“Oh you can still talk. I thought maybe Al had cut out your tongue. That usually takes a while to grow back.”

That was the worst part. No matter what they did to you the damage would eventually heal so they could do it all over again.

Yellow eyes cranked the wheel and the ties that bound him pulled his limbs further apart.

“Everything I do has a rhyme and a reason John. Your family always had a role to play. And that little piece of ass you sent up topside is a part of it. I’ll have all of the Winchesters, present and future.”

The picture his words painted made him gag.

“Now you get it. She’s a breeder. How many do you think we can get her to pop out? Ten, fifteen? She comes from good stock, strong, righteous. It’ll make the victory that much sweeter. You know she was just like you, so stubborn. So silent at first… and then we broke her.”  He leaned in to whisper into Johns ear. “Took turns popping her cherry. Had to grow it back though, your boy beat us to that sweet prize.”

John threw his head back and roared. Dean was supposed to have his chance to be happy. He would gank this son of a bitch and ride off to the sunset with Cora. He wouldn’t let this bastard make him believe anything else.  Spitting a bloody clump of saliva onto Yellow eyes’ face he managed a sneer.

“Fuck you.”

“Always the hard way with you do gooders.” Yellow eyes began to crank the wheel once more and he screamed his throat raw. Unlike on earth there was no threshold of pain high enough tomake you pass out. When his voice failed his screams became silent but they never stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Exhausted, dirty, and pissed Dean drove them back to the Professor's house. The case struck a raw nerve. From the moment he'd found out about Dad's death he knew what the stubborn son of a bitch had done; traded his life and the colt for Dean's. It wasn't right. Now he was walking around feeling like nothing he did would make up for that sacrifice. When your time was up the clock stopped ticking and you did whatever it was dead folks did. If he had his choice he'd be haunting chicks in sororities and women's dressing rooms. His lips quirked upward, maybe now he'd have ghost sex with his wife for eternity. He had a feeling she'd age well, and most hunters didn't make it too far past forty something. The thought of anything more happening to Cora cut him to the core. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tight and he cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Sam's voice de-railed his dark musings.

"Peachy." Parking in front of the Professor's house he put Baby into park and exited the car. Striding up the walkway quickly, he pounded on the door as soon as they'd reached it.

"Dean, take it easy okay."

_Fuck you Sammy. You been giving me shit this entire case._

He knocked again ignoring the bitchy look Sam threw his way. That face could send a room full of emo girls into orgasm.

The door opened and revealed the tired looking man in his nightclothes and a blue plaid robe.  _Yeah I'd be tired too if I was up all hours making zombies._

"Angie's friends." He offered a small, sorrow filled smile.

S _orry Pops we're not here to reminisce.  
_ "Dr. Mason—."

"We need to talk." Dean interrupted Sam, done with the good cop bad cop bullshit. The man's face fell.  _Yeah the shit's hit the fan my friend. Your ass is busted._

"Well, come in."

He stepped back and they entered the house.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.  _Jesus, maybe Dad was right and college did ruin the purity of the hunter._

As soon as the door shut, Dean spoke.

"You teach ancient Greek." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, humoring the old man. "Tell me." He unfolded the piece of paper with markings and held it out. "What are these?"

"I don't understand you said it had something to do with Angie." He looked from the paper to Dean.  _You play a good game._

"It does." Dean shook his head. "Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an ancient Greek Divination ritual."

"Used for Necromancy, right?"

The professor looked shocked.  _Apparently everyone thinks I'm stupid._

"That's right."

"You see before we came over here we stopped at the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life, full on zombie action."

"Yeah. I mean according to the legends. Now what's all this about?" the Professor folded the paper before handing it back.

Dean glared.  _Are you really going to make me spell it out? Just come clean._

"I think you know." Dean shoved the paper back at him.

"Dean…"

"Look I get it. There are people I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead." The words coming out weren't meant for the Professor really. They were for his father.  _Who did Dad think he was to lay this burden at my door?_

"What!"

"Stop it!" Sam's voice was an echo that did nothing to penetrate the track his brain was blazing down.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent. They're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary!" His fears about Cora becoming someone she wasn't bled over. The Doc was getting the short end of the stick and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it now that it'd all boiled over. Hell he didn't really want to.

"You're insane." The professor whispered, rushing off.

"Where is she!"

He picked up the phone and began to dial. "Get out of my house."

Dean snatched the receiver and slammed it down. "I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she!"

"Dean stop! That's enough! Look, beautiful, living, plants." Sam grabbed his arm and Dean shook it off just as quickly.

"We're leaving." Sam tried to appease as they both headed towards the door.

"I'm calling the police."

"Sir I'm sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam's voice trailed off behind him as they walked out of the house.

"What the hell's the matter with you Dean?" Sam followed behind him so close he could practically feel his breath on his neck.

"Back off."

"That man is innocent he didn't deserve that."

"Okay so she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else." Sam held his hands out to stop Dean.

"Stop it! That's enough okay, enough!" Sam's frantic tone made Dean turn his head. The panic in his brother's eyes stunned him.

"Sam I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't."

He laughed. The talk earlier hadn't done jack shit.

"I don't' scare easy but you're scaring the crap out of me man." Sam's voice went up an octave.

"Don't be over dramatic Sammy."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Cause if it wasn't, you would've just found something else to kill."

"What?" Dean stopped flabbergasted.

"You're on edge, you're erratic, unless you're with Cora, or you're hunting cause then you're down right scary. You're tail-spinning man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you."

" I think Cora would disagree with that. Besides, I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No you can't. And you know what you're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own Dean. No one can."

"Sam if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear." He lifted his hand balling it into a fist.

"Dean it's killing you please. We've all ready lost Dad, We've lost mom. I've lost Jessica, and I don't…now I'm going to lose you too."

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean interrupted, trying to avoid the chick flick moment. "I hear you, I'm being an ass and I'm sorry. But right now we got a freaking zombie running around and we have to figure out how to kill it… right?" When his attempt to appease Sam didn't work Dean finally snapped, saying the only thing he could think of that would make Sam believe him. "I married Cora!" Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes grew owlishly big.

He gave a humorless laugh. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. I'm more grounded now than I ever have been." Dean stated clearly as Sam sighed.

"When? How?" Sam shook his head.

"Bobby, that night we all went out."

"Our lives are weird man."

"You're telling me. Come on."

Baby roared to life and despite the lunatic zombie college student on a killing spree, Dean felt lighter.

"So I guess I was wrong about losing people. I gained a sister?"

"Yes and unless you want a boot up your ass you'll keep your mouth shut about it. She doesn't want people to know yet… too much to process."

"Because of hell?"

Dean sighed. "I think so. She told me it slipped out at Mom's grave."

"Yeah it was strange. She just sort of… fell apart." He glanced over. Sam looked worried and curious.

"I don't think she sleeps well. No scratch that, I know she doesn't… I hear her at night. She has these horrible nightmares, and it kills me cause I know they're memories." He cleared his clogged throat trying to force the knot in his gut away.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No. I don't want her to clam up completely."

"Oh yea, like you do?"

"Sammy." Dean warned. They were getting along, did he have to ruin it?

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but this is a unique situation. I mean it was hell man. Who knows what went on? A part of me doesn't want to know. If I ever looked at her differently… it'd kill both of us. Selfish I know, but she's … fuck. She's …" Unable to express himself he breathed out of his nose and growled.

"That pretty much says it all Dean."

"Yeah… well keep it to yourself. I have a rep to uphold, Cora too for that matter."

" You think she'll be okay?"

"God I hope so, eventually at least. Right now she's off kilter. She's not the girl we used to know but she can't be."

"Do you miss old Cora?"

"I like this Cora… I just don't want her to go… off the deep end."

The irony didn't escape him but for once Sam kept his trap shut.

**Later that night**

It should've felt good to kill the zombie. The case was wrapped, the evil had been stopped before anyone else could be harmed, and he proved to Sammy, Big brother had smarts, despite not going to college. Instead there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Is that what happened to people who came back from death? A part of them was wrong? Sure, Cora didn't seem to have a pension for homicide, but still. She wasn't okay. Panic rose and before he could blink he found himself drowning. He couldn't go back to the hotel and see her like this. Yanking the car off to the side of the road he slammed the door and got out, sinking down on the hood of the Impala.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

Unable to look in his brother's eyes he kept his gaze glued to the horizon. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I been acting." Ashamed he peered down. It was time to come clean before the pressure made him clumsy and he made a fatal error. Rule number three of hunting, always decompress and clear your mind. A millisecond when responding to a threat could be the difference between life and death. Sam was more than his partner, he was his brother, and family stuck together and trusted each other above all.

Sam sank down beside him.

"And for Dad… he was your dad too. It's my fault his gone." Saying the words out loud was freeing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know you've been thinking it, and so have I. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I think he had something to do with Cora returning too. But I haven't been able to bring myself to ask her." He shook his head and turned to face Sam. "Back at the hospital I made a full recovery. It was a miracle, and five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt is gone. You can't tell me he didn't commission that. I bet this car that around the same time Cora was removed from hell. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad is dead because of me. That much I do know." Moisture pooled in his eyes and he blinked it back.

"We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Sammy. You and Dad. You're were most important people in my life, and now." His thoughts went to his wife. "I never should've come back. It wasn't natural and now look what's become of me and Cora. We don't even know what she is or if she'll suffer for the rest of her life the after effects, because of me. She's not well. She thinks she hides it. But I see. I was dead… should've stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling…well that's it." He looked at his brother's sorrow filled hazel eyes. "So tell me what could you possibly say to make that right?"

"Without you here, she'd still be in hell Dean. If nothing else there's that."

"But you know Dad Sammy. He always had an agenda… what did he want from her? What was the price?" Sniffing Dean shook his head. God he wanted to tell his brother the truth. Dragging it around was killing him.

"Nothing she wasn't willing to pay. She's strong Dean. Between the four of us we'll figure things out and make sure she's okay. I promise you that."  
Dean sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

"One thing I've learned recently… life is too short. If you find something that makes you happy you need to hold on to it. Don't let this put a wedge between you. I've seen what she does for you, it's a good thing." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down until he captured his gaze.

"I'm sure you heard it too." He wiggled his eyebrows and Sam snickered, shoving him away playfully.

"Yeah, there's that too."

"What about you Sammy? You going to take your own advice."

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed

"Toni… it's clear there's something between you."

"Bad things seem to happen to the women in my life." Sam shrugged.

"She's a Singer. They don't come much tougher  than that."

"Yea," Sam nodded.

"I think you should take your own advice… now, enough with the chick flick. I'm ready to see the old ball and chain."

Dean unlocked the door to the hotel fifteen minutes later and his jaw hit the ground. They left the girls alone for a night to kill a zombie and this is what they came home too? A half empty pizza box set on the table across the room, and a completely empty bottle of jack rested on the nightstand between the two beds. Cora lay on her side fully clothed, a twin image of Toni who was in a similar position on her bed.

"Looks like we missed a party Sammy."

"Yeah. I think so."

They shuffled inside the room clicking the lock behind them.

"Salt?" Sam asked as he peered down at the line he'd disturbed by the door. "Guess they didn't want to deal with ghosts while we were gone." Dean chuckled to himself, the mental picture of a trashed Cora and Toni trying to pour a line of salt to keep out ghosts was exactly the kind of medicine he needed after the day he'd had.

As Sam grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom, Dean sank down on the bed beside Cora, removed his boots, shrugged off his jacket and pants, and climbed into bed. She'd understand he was too tired to shower first. Wouldn't be the first, or the last time.

Snuggling up to her warmth his body grew heavy. He was almost asleep when he glanced up to see a freshly showered Sam dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt hovering over Toni.

"Dude you were about to bone her yesterday when we walked in. I think you can climb into the bed."

Sensing his brother's reluctance he sighed. "Sam, lay in the damn bed."

Rustling and the dip of a bed reached his ears, allowing him to let go as sleep sucked him down.

**********

The rustling of sheets and the sound of feet across the carpet instantly put Sam on alert. He could tell by the bone deep weariness he hadn't slept, which meant something was wrong. His eyelids fluttered open and he forced himself into a sitting position. Glancing over at the bed beside him he saw a frantic looking Cora shoving things into a bag. Dean's face was drawn and his mouth was frowning.

"What's going on?"

"My Dad needs me."

"Wait, what?" Sam shook his head. "I didn't think he was speaking to you."

"Well now he is, and he's in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he texted me a code and coordinates."  
The words coordinates froze the blood in his veins. He glanced at Dean, and saw the same concern reflected. That's how it'd started with them.

"I just want you to be sure what you're walking in to," Sam said. "That's how this all started with us and our Dad."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have gone once he sent a text?" She paused mid-packing and pinned him with her anger filled eyes.

"No. But we can't sit here and pretend you're … in a normal situation."

"Even if you don't trust me, you trust Dean, right?" Cori's eyes grew glossy with unshed tears.

"Its not about trust Cor—."

"Then what is about!"

"You’re letting emotions cloud your judgment."

The sound of a gun cocking doused the flames of anger.

"Me and the peacemaker pretty much see things in black and white." Dean winked. "So thank you for your concern Sammy, but I got it covered."

"Well, shit." The words slipped free before he could stop them, and the girls burst out laughing. Embarrassed he fell back onto bed, and covered his face with the pillow. _Please let this be another dream._

"It's okay big guy. We can handle a swear word." Toni patted his chest and he groaned.

"All right we're hitting the road. We'll make sure there's a ride out front for you unlocked before we leave town."

"Hey!" Cora protested.

"A deals a deal." Dean said earning a sigh from his significant other.

Sam didn't even want to know the details. Those two were freaks, and he didn't mean the kind you salt and burned.

"When will you be back?" Toni asked.

"Not sure. I don't know what we're walking in to really. How about we meet back up at Bobby's in like … a week?" Dean asked.

Sam lowered the pillow from his face as he sat up in the bed. "Check ins daily? At least a text."

"Yeah."

"All right, you two be safe," Toni added.

"We will."

They were out the door in the next five minutes leaving behind only a tousled bed. It was incredible how light Hunter's traveled.

"We're alone." Toni announced, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Sam shook his head wondering if sleep still wrapped her in its chains.

"Sam." She reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. Moaning his eyes drifted shut as the tension flowed away and his concerns took a back seat. "We're alone." She repeated, her voice a little bit lower.

His eyes popped open as he received her message. "Yes, we are."

Her magic fingers moved down to his neck. "No more interruptions or responsibilities to get in our way." Leaning in she nipped his bottom lip. Morning wood became morning stone and he growled in his chest.

"Mhmmm I like it when you get all animalistic, Winchester."

"Well, a gentleman always obliges his lady."

"Is that what I am?"

"I don't—is that what you want to be?" His tongue stumbled as he tried to save face.

"You first?"

_Nothing like being put on the spot._

"I thought we were working toward … more." He shrugged nervously and she grinned.

"Adorably awkward. Don't every change Sammy. This works for you." He opened his mouth to respond, but her lips on his silenced him. Their tongues tangled and twisted as they sought a physical connection to match the mental they'd formed being in close quarters. They always spoke the same language, but coming together now was like electricity. Sparks of pleasure coursed through his body as they sank down on the bed together lying on their sides. A sense of urgency emboldened him. Too many false starts and the fear of the next hunt being his last forced the shyness in the back seat. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss demanding more. She moaned in the back of her throat and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer. His hardness lined up to her soft and he swore they fit together as if tailor made.

He was a big man, yet somehow she was just right. They separated, their shaky breaths breaking the silence in the room.

"Sam." Her eyes scorched him. "I need you to show me how much you want me." A vulnerability lay in her voice. He wanted to erase it. Taking the lead he rolled her on to her back. "I'm safe, are you protected?"

"Birth control to regulate my periods, thank God."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be watching what happens next." Dipping his head down, he sucked her pulse point into his mouth, and swiveling his hips as he rubbed his cock against her heated core.

"Sammy, I didn't know you had it in you," she purred.

Releasing her skin with a pop he grinned down at her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Toni."

"Aaah, but I'm a fast learner."

"Yes..." He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle press. "…you are. You're also incredibly over dressed."

"I could say the same about you." She winked. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Pulling away just enough to remove his t-shirt he bit his cheek to hide the smile that threatened when she gasped. Her hands came up to trace his pecks and down to his abs, stopping just before they reached the waistband of his sweatpants.

"It should be illegal for a man to look this good."

His chest swelled with pride. "Thank you?" He arched his eyebrows unsure if it was the right response.

"Awkward sexy." She licked her lips and suddenly he felt like the one on the menu.

"Your turn," He whispered.

Lifting her arms above her head she smirked. "Undress me Sam, fulfill one of those naughty day dreams I've been having lately."

He pulled the t-shirt over her head and the site of her perky breasts with rose tipped nipples blurred the movement of time. It was like a starting gun had sounded, signaling the beginning of a race. Clumsy fingers, removed clothing and the pieces flew behind them falling haphazardly onto the floor. He wanted to go slow, but there'd been too much time between them. She rubbed against him and her searing, wet, heat begged to be filled.

"I wanted to make it last."

"Next time! I need you now Sam!"

Nudging her entrance he slid slowly and she threw back her head.

"Oh yes!"

Hot, tight, and flexing around him, she made him grit his teeth. Pausing to give them both time to adjust he drank in her expression committing everything about this moment to memory. Her hips began to rock and he took her lead thrusting to the hilt.

"You're so tight Toni!" Burying his face into her neck he inhaled her scent as they found their rhythm, coming together over and over again until she trembled beneath him. The walls of her pussy shook and his balls grew heavy.

"Not...going to last...much longer." Gritting his teeth he tilted her hips bottoming out inside her and sending her over the edge. Her body spasmed, milking him dry as he flew into the abyss.

Sticky, satiated and generally happy for the first time in too long, Sam held her close to him. Jess wasn't coming back. He couldn't live in the past forever, and he would see her killer dead. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Dean. Maybe it was time to allow himself a little joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Notes
> 
> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

It seemed stupid to be self-conscious now, but with the urgency gone Sam felt downright, bashful. Scrubbing his neck he gave a faint grin.

“So.”

Toni laughed and the jitters dispersed. She was so good at that, taking him from wanting to jump out a window to being comfortable in his own skin. Memories flickered in the back of his mind. When he was younger it was that quality that drew him to her like a magnet. With her, he could always just be. No judgment or teasing for his bookish ways, or disdain for the drifter lifestyle he was forced into. If anything there existed a silent understanding. Before her parents were taken, she had a semi-normal existence from what he could remember.

“Don’t get shy on me now Sam, it’ll hurt my feelings.”

“Well I wouldn’t want that.”

She winked. “Come on, let’s get a shower. I want to examine the goods this time.”

“This time?” He asked.

Her eyes darkened, and his cock grew to half-mast.“Yes.” 

He watched the sway of her hips as her ass flexed with every movement she made. She was porcelain wrapped around strength. Tougher than her delicate looks suggested, and smart as a whip…he realized that that spelled danger with a capital D, but, for once he opted to ignore it. Would it be so awful if they made a go of it? Hell, they were both due for some happiness and neither had to hide what they did.

His wandering thoughts were redirected when she ran the shower and turned to face him with a teasing smile on her full lips.

“Ready to get wet?”

“I thought that was supposed to be my line.” He grinned. She giggled, and stepped underneath the spray of water that turned her hair to the color of blood. A shiver skittered down his spine before he quickly joined her to ward of the chill. Leaning back he watched her shape distort slightly as the water beaded down over him, if he woke up and found this was another dream he’d lose it. He felt her delicate fingers trace his abs before she ran her hands up over his chest slowly _. No, this is definitely real_. Her heated touch grounded him, and he found his courage once more.

Running his hand along her shapely hips he kneaded the supple flesh while his other hand gently grasped her cheek as he leaned down to capture her mouth. Nibbling he sipped from her like a wine connoisseur with a vintage bottle of merlot. Full bodied, and red, kind of like the woman currently wreaking havoc on his libido. Her slick body pressed against his and his cock twitched, lengthening and pressing into her slightly rounded belly.

Tilting his head he deepened the kiss wanting more. She moaned deep in her throat and buried her fingers into his slick hair. An electric current ran between them, and he growled, lifting her to rest against the tiled walls. Reaching between them he lined his dick up to her entrance and pushed inside, watching her face.   
“Jesus Sam.” Gripping his shoulders she arched her back and he pulled out thrusting back in over and over. She ground against him, desperate to speed up the pace, but he remained slow and steady, going a bit deeper with every forward surge. They strained together; silent as something rolled between them neither could explain. Her walls shuddered, and she cried out.

“I’m so close Sam, so close.” Her husky voice seeped into his veins and he snapped, pounding into her.

“So tight, so hot.” He groaned as she locked down on him, shaking as he exploded inside her. Pressing his nose into her neck he pinned her body to the wall, savoring every moment of his teenage fantasies coming true.

“Now, maybe we should actually get clean.” Her wobbly voice made him chuckle.

“You think?”  Removing his weight he grabbed a bottle of body wash and sniffed it. The citrus smell he would always associate with her made him smile. Emptying a dollop in his hand he rubbed them together before he began to soap her up letting his hands explore the curves he’d always dreamed about.

“You keep this up, and we won’t be out of the shower any time soon.”

“That was the plan.”

~~~~

They finally emerged from the shower when the water ran cold, toweled off and dressed in casual clothing. With no ghost to hunt and no clue when the others would return from who knew where, they were at a loss.

“Is it sad I’m not sure what to do now that we’re not working?” Toni asked as she sprawled out on the bed.

“If it is that makes two us.” He followed suit as she smiled. A wry twist of her lips that pulled at his heart strings. She deserved normalcy.

“How about I take you out on a date?”

“Come on Sammy, you don’t have to wine and dine me.”

“I think I do.”

“So noble,” She ran her fingers through his still wet hair almost absent-mindedly. An action he could quickly get used to.

“Don’t do that?”

“Do what?”

“Treat me like I don’t’ know what I want?”

“Suddenly so bold.”

“Yes, because once I know what I want I go for it.”

“And what do you want Sam?” Her fingers stopped as she looked at him from their position side by side on the bed.

“You.”

“For how long?” The vulnerability he glimpsed in her gaze before she shut him out stole his breath. She’d been hurt badly.

“As long as we can manage.”

“I don’t think I’m the relationship kind.” She tried to brush off his words, but he wouldn’t let her.

“You’ve just been dealing with the wrong kind of men.”

Her lips twitched. “Oh, and what kind of man are you?”

“A Winchester, we broke the mold when we were born.”

She tilted her head back and laughed. The light sound reminded him of water he’d heard once running over stones in a brook.

“Now that I can believe. Okay Sam… one date and we’ll see where we go from there.”

“Yes, we will.”

She flushed prettily, and he grinned. Nice to have the shoe be placed on the other foot.

“So where are you taking me?” She asked, quickly changing the topic.

“How about lunch? I noticed a decent looking Mexican restaurant down town.”

“Yumm. I love Mexican.”

“Perfect. Are you ready to go now?”

“Yes.”

They stood, and he played the gentleman opening doors, and driving. They reached Casa De Rio, and he pulled out her chair once they were seated.

“Wow, pulling out all the stops.”

“I have manners, Toni.” He laughed.

“You’re right, it’s the other Winchester who’s barbaric.” She teased as Sam shook his head. “Yeah. I can’t argue with you there.” Dean, the loud mouthed, fast-talking, the-people-who-give-a-fuck-are-over-there Winchester. Dean always got the hot chicks, but this time it was Sam who got the prize. Not that he didn’t love his sister-in-law, but she’d belonged to Dean from the moment they were old enough to know what attraction was.  Toni…though… she fit him, or would it go that far? He wanted to get his hopes up, but he knew how a hunter’s life could be.

“Hi, my name’s Vanessa, and I’ll be your waitress tonight.” The brunette with a large smile and somewhat squeaky voice introduced herself as she walked up to their table.

“Hi Vanessa,” They chorused.

“Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?”

“The house Cerveza for me. How about you, Sam?”

“I’ll have the same.”

“Excellent. I’ll give you a little more time to look at the menu, and I’ll be right back.” She flounced off as Toni turned to look at Sam with a slight smirk.

“Well she’s certainly perky.”

He smiled down at his menu thinking of the petite brunette with over large brown eyes. “Because like most of the world she has no clue what’s out there trying to drive humans into ruin.”

“Oh yeah, I forget what life was like pre-hunter madness.”

“I never knew it until college.”

“How did you like it?” Toni asked throwing him off guard slightly.

Sam glanced up. “You know. I think you may be the only person who’s ever asked me that.”

“That’s because I’m smarter than they are, aren’t you paying attention?” She winked.

“I uh, I liked it a lot. It was like research with a much more specific purpose.”

“You would’ve made a great lawyer Sam. Still can.” Toni puckered her lips and toyed with the charm in her hair. “Listen, don’t take this the wrong way, but really Sam, you still can. Life… our lives don’t stop. We have to bend them around what we really want to be happy… you know?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “I do. After we find this thing I’m done.”

“Hmmm, does Dean know that?”

“Yes, but when does he ever listen?”

“When it involves a case, Cora, or sex… generally in that order.”

“Yeah, well, you can pretty much smash the last two items on the list into one.”

They laughed, allowing silence to settle as they looked over the menus.

A few minutes later, Vanessa returned with their beers.”Are you guys ready?”

“I think so, Toni?”

“Yeap, can I get a chicken quesadilla?”

“Sure thing, and you, Sir?”

“I want the number six.”

“Three tacos with a side of rice and refried beans?”

“That’s the one.” He nodded.

“Excellent I’ll put the order in now.”

***

 The laid back atmosphere stunned her. Dates were always too much work. She never knew what to say, how to sit, or which topics would label her a spell-casting freak. All the usual Hunter girl issues that popped up. She could put down a ghost with the best of them, but ask her to be normal, and she fell all over herself like an 80’s movies geek.

“How did you like your college experience?”

“Loved it so much I got a job there.”

Sam laughed. She loved the rich sound. His voice had grown right along with him. She licked her lips remembering other parts of his anatomy that were over large. “Seriously though, I have access to an unlimited supply of fresh information. I’m in heaven. Lots of Hunters end up coming my way through Uncle Bobby. Who knew it’d pay to be street legal.”

“Street legal?” Dimples formed, and she melted. _Why do you have to be so damn pretty Samuel Winchester?_

“You have a better phrase?”

“What?” he leaned forward, shaking his head. “Nope.” He pursed his lips, and she giggled. _Oh yeah I’m well and proper fucked. I’m not walking away from this any more than Cora is Dean. Hell, we both said we wanted to date brothers or bestie’s one day. Figures it’d end up these brothers._

Bad Moon Rising came from her purse, and she sighed.

“Your… _special_ ring tone?”

“Yea.” She sighed, digging in the satchel and pulling out the tiny ball and chain. And this was why she didn’t date. Normal was non-existent. Something she’d learned the hard way.

“Hello.”

“Toni?” Her blood ran cold. “Please don’t hang up! I- I know I was an asshole, but I need help. There’s a problem…you know the kind you, uh, you deal with.”

“Blake.” She ground out his name, tasting the poison setting in. “I’m not in Wyoming, you’ll need a local chapter. I can set you up with someone there.”

“N-no I’m not there anymore. I ugh…” He cleared his throat. “Look, I’m in South Dakota too and, and I saw you the other night with some friends at a bar.”

_No fucking way._

“What are you doing there!” She seethed.

“Does it matter?” He asked nervously.

“Do you want my help?”

“I- uh. I was visiting my fiancée’s parents.”

_Oh, it gets even better!_

“Look, start giving me _viable_ details, or lose my number. I don’t have a lot of patience.  Considering you’re lucky I’m still on the line.”

“I know, and I’m really sorry about that.  I really I am. I was just… freaked out, and...”

“I don’t care about the why’s anymore. Funny how easily the s-word rolls off your tongue the minute you need something though. You always were a little pompous. In the long run, I think you did me a huge favor.” He sputtered, and she grinned. Yeah Karma was a bitch and right now she was collecting payback in spades.

“We were clearing out the attic and found this antique box.”

_Of course, you did._

“Stacey, she loved it. At first I thought it was cute, her being sentimental over something that belonged to her Great-grandmother, but then things started getting weird.”

“Define weird.”

“Cold spots, Noises, and I swear to God, last night coming back from the bathroom I saw a woman standing beside her. I counted to three Mississippi, and she disappeared. Flickered out of existence like she’d never been there before.”

“Is the jewelry box the only thing that belongs to her there?”

“Oh no, this entire house belonged to her Great-Grandmother, she was her namesake, so it’s been left to her.”

“Son of a bitch.” Closing her eyes she rubbed her eyelids. “Text me your address, wait for my call, and try to keep your Fiancée out of the house.”

“Wait, what do I tell her?”

“That’s your problem. I salt and burn. I don’t play Dr. Phil.” She disconnected as the food arrived.

“I think we’re going to need those in a to go box,” Sam said, delivering a questioning gaze.

She nodded. “, Please. “ Forcing a smile for Vanessa, she sighed _._

“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“You get to meet the Vander Douche who broke my heart when he found out that things that go bump in the night where real and I hunted them.”

“Yikes.”

“Yes, he and his lovely fiancé are back home in South Dakota being haunted by her dearly departed name sake Great Grandmother.”

His mouth opened and closed.

“Yeah… that pretty much sums it up.” She sighed. “Hind site is twenty-twenty, he was an arrogant pretty boy with entitlement issues, but I was young, in love for the first time, and blind to his faults, so please don’t judge me when you meet him.”

He smiled. “How about we make a deal? I won’t ever judge you if you promise not to judge me.”

“Deal.”

“Shake on it.” Laughing she reached across the table and watched in awe as his large hand swallowed her own.

As Vanessa returned with boxes, and Sam paid the bill she knew the mouth watering Quesadilla might as well be campfire ashes. She wouldn’t taste a thing, but she needed her full strength for the battle ahead.

“ Okay, bill’s settled, you ready?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded, smiling her thanks as he slid back her chair. “A girl could get used to this, you know.”

“Maybe, you should?”  A light blush covered the apples of his cheek. Fucking adorable. “Hunting together, isn’t this like a kinky version of foreplay?” She wiggled her eyebrows, and he rewarded her with a chuckle. She wanted to keep it light and try to ignore the nerves beginning to form in her stomach.

“Maybe if we had a strip joint case like you and Cora did.”

“Oh my Sam Winchester, are you telling me you’ve been in a house of ill repute?”

He shuddered. “You’re talking Bunny Ranch stats and… no.” Toni laughed.

Sam Winchester had a too perfect to be true vibe going. If she knew anything about life it was this, when the other shoe dropped it usually bounced up and hit you in the face, or kicked you in the ass.

For now, she’d allowed herself to fall like a starry eyed teenager, because damnit—she deserved it and honestly, without hope for something life altering happening for the better, what the fuck did she actually fight for?

Their hands brushed as they walked and butterflies polkaed their way around her belly. _Please, this once in my life, let it be my time_.

“I’ll drive, my food will hold up a lot better than yours. Nothing worse than a soggy taco.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Thanks.”  He smiled.

”Its nice not having to paper, rock, scissor it.”

The drive to the hotel was quiet sans the sound of Sam crunching, and the radio playing, but her mind raced.  She’d gotten over Blake a long time ago, but she sure as hell wanted to make him regret missing out.

She planned her outfit meticulously. Black skinny jeans, low cut top, with a leather jacket, and her favorite pair of knee high boots.

Rumble ready, but fucking sexy.  

She’d pull her hair back, go a little heavier than usual on the make-up and swagger like she’d never done it before.

Hell, after what her and Sam had been up too she practically glowed anyways.

The Winchester boys were whispered about among circles of female hunters.  

You didn’t date, you bumped uglies and had each others backs. They were thought to be able to do both well. Packed, prepped, checked-out and caffeinated they hit the road to make the Road trip back to the city they’d just left. Texting Dean and Cora to let them know they were moving back towards South Dakota they pulled out onto the road.

48 Hours Later

Shivering she freshened up at the rest stop, pulling on the outfit she’d picked days ago. Her eyes felt like they were growing hair and her muscles were stiff from sitting in the car for too long. But, she now knew more about Sam then she did before. A smile curved the corners of her lips upward. That was about the only plus about the epic road trip she’d wanted to turn down.  Pulling on her boots she prayed to Michael the Archangel. A ritual she’d always performed before heading into a case, mostly because she remembered her mother’s affinity for the being. Fingering the Michael pendant she wore around her neck she stood and peered into the mirror. Her kohl-lined eyes popped, her body looked slim and honed for action _.  I’m ready._

Walking to the car with a bit more swagger than usual she winked at an open mouthed Sam as she slid into the passenger seat.

“I’m not saying you don’t always look good, but this is … umm, not your usual hunting attire.”

“We wear what’s required for the job.”

“And super sexy is required tonight?”

“Trust me Sam, it’s required.”

“Will I get to take advantage of the uh…wardrobe later?

“Sammy,” she lowered her voice, and he leaned closer. “You can take advantage of me any time you like.” He swallowed hard, and she laughed. This thing between them kept things fresh, and she loved toying with him. Every day he came a bit further out of his little Sam shell. Part of it she knew was a matter of sloughing of grief. Having been there, she could see it reflected in another.

“I’m going to take you up on that, Ms. Singer.”

“I look forward to it, Mr. Winchester.”

He pulled out of the rest stop and she put on her game face.

“So I’ve found zip on Ghost Grandma. As far as I can tell she lived a good life, died peacefully of old age in her sleep, and has no reason to be earthly bound.”  Toni frowned. She liked it when loose ends came together, and these were ragged, frayed, and missing major chunks of something.

“Maybe she doesn’t know she’s dead.”

“Maybe… but why?”

“We don’t really know much about the after life. Maybe she was scared, or there’s some sort of unfinished business to attend.”

“Maybe, if she’s gaining strength, I can’t see sticking around to dig through her large collection of antiques to figure it out.”

“You want to torch the place?” The shock in his voice made her smile.

“No, but I’m placing that on the table as a last option before we walk in. Blake has a bad habit of twisting scenarios to get what he wants. I wouldn’t’ be surprised If this happened to be one of these times”

“Why would he lie, though?” Sam asked.

“Now that’s the real question.”  She tapped her lips with her forefinger. “I think we should look around while they’re at a hotel and get a feel for the place.”

“All right to Grandmother’s Ghost house we go.”

Toni chuckled. “Does the horse know the way to carry the sleigh?”

Sam chuckled. “Apparently he does.”

Modern country pop filled the car as they headed to the home in question and parked out front. The windows were darkened, but no sense of foreboding or rotted plants made it appear evil.

“Well, nothing looks or feels wrong from here,” Sam said.

“Agreed, let’s get our gear, and break out the EMF readers.” Moving as one they exited the vehicle and walked to the trunk where they picked up the dumbed down versions of gear they’d assembled somewhere between Illinois and South Dakota. Hiking the black back packs onto their backs they held out their EMF readers. Tony kept a shaker of rock salt crammed in her pocket for easy access. A trick she learned the hard way. Who gave a shit what the container looked like it worked just as well.

“Do you want to pick it, or should I?” Toni whispered as her eyes scanned the sleeping neighborhood.

“Normally I’d said ladies first, but in this case, I’ll take care of.”  Removing the lock pick he feigned a normal stance and jimmied the lock with an accuracy she couldn’t help but find sexy.

“Looks like you know how to work all kinds of tools.”

“I had a well rounded education.” Pushing the door open his keen eye scanned the area. “Turn on your EMF.”

She hit the switch, and the machine hummed to life. “ Nada.”

“Okay, go ahead, and I’ll follow you in.”

Doing as he requested she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness she removed her flashlight from her backpack while Sam did the same.

“So all of this happened once they removed something from the attic, right? Sounds like a logical place to start.”

“Also a very creeptastic jump off point, but sure, let’s head up that way.” After studying the house’s floor plan they had a good mental map to study.

“You mind if I take point?” Sam asked.

“Because you asked, no.” He took the lead, scanning the area with a sweep of his flashlight before he took sure steps forward. The EMF remained virtually inactive.

“You think he had you come all this way because he wanted to rekindle a flame?” Sam asked.

“Not if he wants to keep his balls intact.”

“Yikes. Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Oh this is more than pissed Sam. This is my painted up war face. I’m out for blood.”

Beep Beep Beep. The EMF Machine screamed.

“The attics right there,” Toni said.

“Can’t be a coincidence,” Sam mumbled.

“No way. I got the salt, you ready?” Bracing her weight, she forced her muscles to stay loose and limber. Tensing up lead to more breaks and injuries, and made you sluggish. Breathing deeply she swept the area with her flashlight while Sam knelt to work his magic. Click. The door creaked open in front of them. _Whatever it was, it was cognate._ Sam sprang to his feet with the grace of a cat, and they moved together through the entrance. Shivers slid down her spine as the temperature dropped. Their breath appeared in a misty cloud in front of them.

“Toni.”

“I know.” She clutched the plastic shaker in her hand.

Lights clicked on blinding her, and she blinked, rapidly, desperate to prepare herself. Music began to play in the background. An old song with a male singer belting out a sonnet, low, and scratchy. The heat from Sam’s body crept into her skin as they stood so close the sides of their bodies touched. Clattering drew their attention to pictures that lined the walls.  Bouncing around like jumping beans, they watched as two fell off and landed face first onto a desk below.

“Ready?” Sam whispered.

“Yeap.” Eyes adjusted, and senses on red alert she followed him over.

“I think she’s trying to tell us something,” Sam said.

“You got all that, from what?” Toni asked.

“The people in both sets of pictures are the same.” 

“Hold on to them.”

The sliding of drawers opening across the room ended their conversation. Slam. Swoosh. Slam. Opening and closing the ghost became more insistent. Slam!

“Next stop, creepy desk,” She whispered. When they approached the desk the motion stopped, leaving the middle drawer open. Sam looked down into the drawer.

“What do you see?” She asked, anxious to leave the room controlled by an unseen force.

“Newspaper clippings.” The shuffle of thin sheets filled her ear. “It’s the wedding announcement of William S. Dutton, and Amelia Van Brunt.”

“That’s the fiancée’s last name.”

“Apparently Amelia is great grandma’s younger sister.” Shuffling sounded again. “It looks like… he left her three years later… ten thousand dollars lighter.” Sam whistled.

“That was a lot of money back then,” Toni shook her head. _Scumbag._

“Yes, and extremely embarrassing. It says here… Amelia took her own life.”

The music started again. “Until we meet again my love, I’ll be missing you, I’ll be missing you, I’ll be missing you…” The loop made her blood run cold.

“Maybe it’s not the grandmother,” Toni whispered. “Amelia?”  A flickering figure took form a few feet away. Her round face was drawn, and her eyes held the weight of the world.

“Amelia?” Sam asked again. The ghost nodded.

“Are you trying to tell us something?” Toni whispered, careful to keep her guard up. These entities liked to play games. A chalkboard wheeled out of nowhere and writing began to appear. _Blake not what he appears. Thief!_

“Are you trying to say he’s a gold digger Amelia?” Toni asked stunned by the depths of depravity her ex had sunk to.

 _Yes, yes yes yes yes_  The words appeared angrily etched  on the green surface.

“We’ll tell Stacey, Amelia. Everything’s going to be fine,” Sam’s voice was low and soothing.

 _Not welcome here!_ She wrote.

“Blake’s not welcome here?” Toni asked. Amelia nodded. “Can’t blame you there. We’ll go to them now… so you can be at peace.

A flicker of a smile crossed the ghosts lips and just as quickly as she’d come she disappeared, taking the power with her as they were plunged into darkness.

“Can I just say… this is one of the weirdest cases I’ve been on yet,” Sam said.

“Right there with you Sam.”

Turning their flashlights back on they found their way out and locked up behind them. With the truth out in the open, the wind had been let out of Toni’s sails. The poor girl had no clue what a snake her fiancé was.

“You’re quiet,” Sam said.

“Just feel bad, it’s not the kind of news we usually deliver.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”

They pulled into the upper scale hotel. She’d called Blake as they left the old home, so he’d be waiting.

“Let’s just get this over with. I’m a pull the band aid off kind of girl.”

Sam nodded, automatically letting her take the lead as they exited the car. The silent gesture said more than he could imagine. The couple stood as they entered, moving over to greet them. Stacey was short, and stout with a pug nose, bad skin, and shy countenance. Her eyes widened when she saw Toni and she ducked her head, carving out a chunk of Toni’s heart. _You bastard._

“Thank you for coming, won’t you come up to the pent house so we can discuss this somewhere more, private?” Blake asked.

“Sounds good to us,” Sam said. His hazel eyes shot daggers at the sun kissed blonde with long hair, and preppy clothing. _God what did I ever see in him? Oh yeah, that’s right, brains, wit, and stamina out of this world. Of course, his cockiness wasn’t off the charts the way it is right now._

“I appreciate all the two of you have done, dropping everything to come and help us,” Stacey whispered.

She had the voice of an angel, and a genuine sweetness that made Toni smile. “You’re welcome, but it’s our job.”

“Just the same.” She smiled and shrugged.

The elevator dinged and they climbed off, entering a luxurious space that made her feel like she stepped into a chapter of The Great Gatsby.

“Can we offer you anything to drink?” Blake asked. The airs he put on made her sick. None of this privilege had been earned by him.

“No, we think it’s best we deliver our report right away, we don’t know how much longer you have,” Sam said, fixing his face into a concerned expression.

“I’m sorry, I have?” Blake asked, blood draining from his face.

“Yes, you… the ghost you saw wasn’t Amelia’s grandmother it was her sister, and she’s extremely concerned about, Stacey.”

“Me?” Stacey asked, shaking her head. “ I don’t understand.”

“Why don’t you explain it to her Blake?” Toni asked popping the k in his name.

“Explain what? If you’re insinuating something...”

“No, I’m doing more than that. Why don’t you save yourself and her some embarrassment and come clean.” Toni asked.

“I think you two should leave?” Blake said, clenching his teeth.

“No, I want to know what they’re talking about.” Stacey whispered.

“Darling, it’s obvious Toni still isn’t over me— “

“Excuse me, have you seen who I’m with?”

“Some ghost hunter…

“With an undergraduate from Stanford in Law, thank you very much.” Sam added as Toni smiled proudly.

The lights began to flicker, and the temperature plummeted.

“Oh, that must be Amelia, apparently she’s not bound to the house. I don’t think you want to meet her in person, Blake, so I’d start telling Stacey the truth about your feelings and start apologizing if I was you.” Toni yelled over the roar that sounded like a locomotive. Blake’s blue eyes were as round as saucers in his pale face.

“Stacey listen I’m sorry. y-y-your really great, and you deserve better.”

Slam! Cabinets opened and closed, glasses rattled on tables.

“I don’t think Amelia is appeased!” Sam yelled.

“I’m a fraud! I’m broke, you’re sweet, agreeable, and you had money! I thought it was the answer to both our problems!” Tears rolled down his face, and he fell to his knees, hugging Stacey around the waist. The crestfallen look on the woman’s face broke her heart.

“Wait… this this was all a lie?” Fire burned behind her big browns, and Toni swore she saw her grow a background as she shoved Blake away. “Get out and don’t you ever come back!”

A loud boom sounded above them and Blake scrambled to his feet, running full out for the door. The three of them watched, jaws dropped as honey floated in from the kitchen and exploded covering Blake from head to toe, followed by pillows. Tarred and feathered, Blake crawled out of the room. Silence reigned as they peered at one another.

“Did that really just happen?” Stacey whispered.

“Yes, it did,” Sam replied, the corner of his lips struggling to hold down the smile Toni knew wanted to explode.

“I don’t know if I should laugh or cry,” Stacey snorted.

“Laugh for now, the tears will be there later.”

~~~~~

As they headed back onto the road with Bobby’s as their destination Toni sat in the passenger seat quietly, trying to process what had transpired. Seeing who Blake had become she couldn’t help the sense of relief. No doubt in her mind she would’ve been miserable with him, having to be someone she wasn’t.

She glanced over at Sam and smiled. _I’ll be one lucky lady if this works out._ She’d never have to hide who she is or what she did with Sam. There was a mutual understanding between them and his childhood affection for her didn’t hurt the ego either.

Leaning across the center console she placed a tender kiss on his cheek, loving the way his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What was that for?” He turned to peer at her briefly, and she chuckled.

“That was a thank you.”

“For?”

“For being there for me today…and through all of this. It meant a lot having you by my side Sam.” She whispered.  Heat flooded her cheeks in response to the vulnerability she let leak out.

Sam turned to look at her once more. A small smile graced his lips as he removed one hand from the wheel and took hold of hers. “I’ll always be here when you need back up, Toni.”  He lifted her hand , brushing it with his soft lips. He turned back to the road. Butterflies danced in her stomach.  Locking her fingers with his she felt truly happy for the first time in a long time and knowing whom the cause was she vowed she’d see this thing through with Sam to the end.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora licked her lips  and glanced at Dean as he drove. He was deliciously rugged with his chin stubble, and overgrown hair. Moisture pooled in her panties, and her nipples hardened. With willpower made of steel, she managed to put a lid on the never ending pit of passion she held for her husband. She’d been using sex as an escape. The intense pleasure thoroughly occupied her mind, taking away the fear, and overwhelming awkwardness that had her feeling like an alien in a foreign land. Everyday pain twisted in her gut a little more like a sharp knife, hell bent on permanent damage. Armed with personal knowledge of what John must be going through she had graphic dreams and a mind numbing guilt keeping her from resting.

“You’re staring a hole through me Co, what’s up?” Her husband’s voice dipped lower.

“My Father didn’t call.”

“Yeah, I figured you wanted some… _alone_ time” His emphasis on the world alone made her smile. “Why do you think I’m headed to the nearest naughty shop?”

“You know the locale by heart?” Moving to face him she poked out her bottom lip.

“No….” His winced and she laughed.

“Don’t worry. I know better than most you aren’t a saint.” The tension around his eyes receded, and she laughed.

“Wow, really inspiring me to be a better man.”

Grinning she leaned over to pinch his cheek. “Well I’d like to think so, but right now I’m reassuring you I like you the way you are. Please keep it sexy Mr. Winchester. It makes my blood boil.”

“Jesus, you want me to pull this thing over right now?” His green eyes were hypnotic. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself on track she put all thoughts of driving him insane while driving out of her mind.

“As much as I’d love to take you up on that offer, this is kind of serious. You think we could go somewhere semi private.”

“Are you okay?” He steered the car off the main road, into a wooded area that boasted a sign for a campsite.

“I will be once we talk.” The road became bumpy, and they parked in a secluded area, beneath a grove of trees. A few yards in front of them alone picnic bench sat, facing a placid river.  Sparkles reflected off the dark surface, and puffy clouds littered the bright blue sky. _What a waste of a perfectly, beautiful day._ Dean cut the engine, and she exited the car, grateful for the space the open area provided as she walked with her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

“Cora, come on, you’re starting to worry me.”

Glancing over her shoulder she paused to lean against the picnic table. “You’re way smarter than you let on to most people, so I’m just going to come out and say it… yes. You’re father made a deal.”

Dean’s jaw turned to stone, and he nodded. “Yeah, I thought as much.” The anguish dripping from every word made her chest ache.

“I’ve always been shit at hiding things so here it goes.” Inhaling she braced herself. “Yes, I remember hell, no I don’t really want to talk about it, but it does keep me up at night and gives me dreams that would curdle even your cast iron stomach. I get headaches, an after effect I think. I’m not sure of the terms of the deal. They didn’t actually tell me much about that…” Her tongue grew thick. _This would be the game changer._ “I know about Sam, and what your Father asked you to do.”

His mouth opened and closed as he shook his head. Her stomach gurgled, and she rushed on. “He asked me to do the same thing.”

“And you agreed!” His face twisted. Disbelief and anger swirled together, warring for dominance in his eyes.

“Dean… there isn’t much I would’ve said no to, short of getting off the rack to torture other souls.”

“The rack?” Color drained from his face and she glanced away, ashamed. “You could do it? Kill him?”   


“Kill him?” Narrowing her eyes she shook her head. “What? I’m supposed to save him, and you, the whole family at any cost.”

“How? If he thought I couldn’t get the job done, why are you different?” The venom in his voice may have been directed at John, but it stung just the same.

She cleared her throat. “I have a bit of insight. I know how they think, and somewhere in my skull is information I didn’t know would be useful. You cease to exist down there. They don’t care about sensitive information being overheard. It’s not like you’re going anywhere.” Her voice cracked.

“Cora,” The tremor in his steady baritone caused nausea. Her stomach dipped.

“Don’t you fucking do it!” She spat the words out like they had a bad taste.

“Do what?” He threw his hands in the hair, wrinkling his face up. A confused look glazed over his eyes.

“Pity me, Dean Jude Winchester!”

“I’m not, but if you expect me to feel nothing. You don’t know me very well.” He crowded her space, going deathly quiet. The way he always did when things got too real.

“I don’t want this to change us!” Her eyes filled with tears, and her chest ached. “I’m not weak!” The thought of appearing less in his eyes gutted her like a fish. She worked hard, played hard, and survived just as good as any man. Despite her father’s constant second guessing making her feel like the opposite.

“No one ever said you were.”

 

He hugged her tight to his chest, lifting her clear off the ground. His warmth seeped into her body, loosening her stiffened muscle. Rubbing her face against his worn flannel shirt she forced herself to accept the peace his nearness offered. If she continued to live in her own personal hell, it’d defeat the purpose of freedom. She wouldn’t spit on John’s sacrifice that way. _Time to grow up, get over it, and play your role, Turner._ She got a sense of things in hell. Humans were like chess pieces moved about from square to square by good and evil to serve their purposes. Her freedom had to come at a price.

“We all need help at some point Cora. We hunters might like to think we’re indestructible, but we both know damn well we’re not. I’m your husband. If you so much as have a cold, I want to know about it. You agreed for better and for worse. That means no more hiding this shit! I can’t be walking around thinking things are fine when you’re duking it out with the demons in your head solo.” His voice cracked. “I can’t be okay if you’re not okay. And right now I need to be rock steady, we both do. As much as we can manage, given the shitstorm whirling around us.” He pulled away, and brown met green. Concern, love, admiration, and sorrow blended together to form a faux glass mosaic as the sun turned the green into a million different shades.

“What do you want me to do, Dean?” Her shoulders slumped as the fight left her body. Dean was the tide, constant, and heavy hitting. Eventually, he’d wear you down.

“Tell me everything you’ve been holding back. Then we can go back to having a clean slate.”

Nodding she wiggled until he eased up in his grip enough for her to pry her arms free and wrap them around his neck. “John asked me to take care of both of you. From the minute, I had my head back on semi straight you were the only thing I could think about. That’s why I came to Bobby’s. I knew he’d be able to tell me where you were after he used every test known to man on me.” She snickered. Bobby was like old faithful, dependable though he ran on his own time schedule.

“What else did he say?” The tension in Dean’s body broke her heart. John had left a lot of scorched bridges with broken railings behind.

“He told me I was meant to help save the world. It sounded like gibberish at the time. I honestly thought it was another ploy until I breathed in the scent of freedom and walked away on my own two feet.”

“Ploy?” His voice rumbled in her ears, and she kept her face pressed into his neck. Surrounding by his arms with his scent in her nostrils she could distance herself from the events.

“They like to play games in hell. Give you what you’ve always wanted, and snatch it away, over, and over.” She shuddered remembering the perfect home with three point five children, all green eyed, like her husband’s. Those were memories she’d never share. He didn’t need to live with what if’s swirling around in his brain. After all the abuse heaped upon her body, she didn’t even know if child bearing would be a possibility. A sob ripped free from her throat.

“Cora, baby what’s wrong?”  His arms constricted around her as if he could shoulder her pain.

“I don’t know if I can have kids Dean. My minds a splintered wasteland, I’m sure my soul looks like Swiss cheese, and the one thing I held up as my reward for a life pursuing the banishment of evil might be a moot point.”

“You want kids Cora?”  She couldn’t miss the excitement in his voice.

“Yes,” Her voice wavered and she hiccupped, letting the hot tears built up flow free. “So bad. It was going to be my cue to retire. When my biological clock started ticking like a bomb.” _And I always imagined they’d be with you._

“I promise you this, Cora, when we kill this yellow eyed son of a bitch I’ll do my damnedest to give you that.”

She sniffed. “B-but hunting is your life.” She held her breath afraid to believe.

“We’ll work it out.  You’re strong. You can be alone for long periods. We can make this work.” He kissed away her tears, cracking her heart open, ripping out the blackness, and replacing it with the brilliant white light of new hope.

Laughter bubbled up, and she bobbed her head. “God, yes!”

His lips pressed against hers, hungry, and demanded, and she yielded, opening up to him like a flower. Their tongues tangled, and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. Rocking her hips against the swell in his pants she moaned.

“We’d better stop before we scare some camper’s kid for life.” Breathing heavily he set her on top of the table and rested his head on her shoulder. “How often are you getting those headaches?”

Better for the emotional release, she ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails against his scalp. “Daily off and on, sometimes it hovers on the edge and other days its attacks viciously.”

“How’ve you been keeping it to yourself?”

“A shit ton of aspirin. You know we don’t go to the hospital if we can avoid it, and I can’t share the cause of my sudden malady without ending up in a funny farm.”

“We can ask around.” He mumbled, more to himself than her. “You have anything else you want to share?”

“More will come with time, right now I’m drained, horny and finally alone with you with no agenda.” Her tongue flicked out to caress the shell of his ear, and he hissed. She loved the power she held over Dean. He was so damned sure of himself and cocky it felt like her feminine duty to bring him to his knees.

“You sound like you have something in mind.”

“I want to make love under the stars,” She whispered. “When I was down there I dreamed about the wide open sky, the sun on my face, and the burning balls of gas in the darkness that make us feel like anything could happen. That and you were my safe place where they couldn’t touch me.”

“Cora.” He breathed her name, pressing his lips against her pulse point. “Every time I think I couldn’t love you more you prove me wrong.” Clearing his throat he pulled away. “Come on you’re turning me into a freaking bucket of cool whip.” Grabbing her hand he tugged her off the table and strode back to the car.   
“Where are we going?” She asked, taking two steps to his one.

“Shopping.”   A wicked smile curved up his perfect lips, and she laughed.

“One track mind.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” She agreed.

As she slipped into the Impala, she couldn’t help but feel she’d found her home. The familiar smoothness of leather and the scent of car air freshener, armor oil, and the boys greeted her like  a family friend. Buckling herself in she smiled. _You might’ve been his first love baby, but I’m his last._

_***_

Dean watched Cora closely as she perused the smut peddling shop in search of something fun for their makeshift honeymoon. He couldn’t afford a penthouse, but he’d die to protect her. The things she’d reveal had filleted him alive, yet he knew if he showed it, she’d shut down. They were alike as much as they were different. Running a hand through her windblown locks he allowed her scent to ground him. He couldn’t predict the future. Any attempt to, would be a fool’s game. For now, she was safe, well cared for, and all his. It’d have to be enough.

“What do you think about this?” She held up nurse’s uniform.

“Oh, Dean likes.”

“Should I model it?”  Holding it up to her body she struck a seductive pose. His dick twitched, swelling in his jeans, and he shook his head.

“Just add it to the basket.”

Her eyes danced with laughter as she did as he requested.

“These people are going to think I’m taking you home, handcuffing you to the headboard and fucking you within in an inch of your life,” she whispered.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“Pervert.”

He winked. “Just keep up the kink, Daddy likes.” She rolled her eyes, but he noticed the extra sway in her hips as she headed to the cashier. The yearning for kids should have hit him like a bomb, but instead it felt like a wake up call. He’d longed for something more. Having a wife and a child to come home to when the hunt ended would provide that. He wasn’t stupid. Sam wanted out. After they bagged and tagged this bastard, Sam would be college bound. It’d be nice to be able to drive off in the sunset with his wife and a bun in the oven. An image of Cora rounded with his child made him stifle a groan. Stalking over he lifted her up, carrying her to the cash register. “We have plenty.”

With Cora giggling, they barely made it out of the show and into the back seat of the car before he devoured her lips. Slipping his hands down her jeans he sighed as he touched her slick heat.

“You’re so wet, baby. I knew you would be.”

Lifting her hips as he worked two fingers inside her moist channel she moaned. Parting her legs as much as his body and her jeans would allow she rocked against him.

“Faster baby, I need you.” Her husky tone and womanly musk swirled around him creating a homemade aphrodisiac.

Angling his wrist he added another finger inside her and pumped hard. Her lips fell open, and breathy little moans filled the car.

“That’s it baby. I want you to come on my fingers.”

Her walls trembled, and he adjusted, hitting a spot inside her that made her choke back a scream.

“Quiet, unless you want me to stop.” He stilled his fingers inside her and she growled, covering his larger hand with her own.

“I swear I’ll kill you.”

Laughing at her narrowed eyes he began to move again. Their slippery fingers glided together as they brought her pleasure.

“So freaking hot,” he whispered. Biting her full lips she rode his fingers, watching him from beneath lowered lids. Her enigmatic brown eyes had turned black, and for a moment he swore he could see eternity. Her body went stiff, and her walls clamped down on him as she came, His name a throaty prayer in the car that’d sheltered him and now housed his love.  For once in his life, he felt … full. Taking a shaky breath he removed his fingers from her heat, and brought them to his mouth, moaning as her unique flavor excited his taste buds.

“I think it’s time to go pitch a tent before we get arrested for indecent exposure.”

Propping her body up on her elbow she grinned. “I think we all ready pitched one.” Sliding her hand down she massaged his cock and he groaned.

“Keep that up and we’ll be in for a happy ending sooner than you expected.”

She laughed, low, husky and genuine. After their conversation, it sounded like the sweetest symphony in the world. They’d be okay. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or a year from now… but eventually things would settle down and he’d be able to have the life his parents never lived. He couldn’t settle down and entirely ignore the ugly bastards fucking up people’s lives. But once you knew what truly lurked in the dark, telling your kids everything would be okay, and allowing them to exist in a bubble went out the window. It’d take some trial and error, ups and down, and straight up knock down drag out to find the balance.

“What are you thinking about?”  Cora stroked his chin, tickling him as she ruffled his stubble.

“Us, beyond all the hunting bullshit.”

Her eyes widened. “Should I be worried?”

“No, for the first time in a long while I actually believe it’ll all be okay in the end.”

“What did you think before?”

“That’d the only way out would be end game.”

She took his face in her hands and pulled her to him. “You promise me no matter what, you will keep going Dean Winchester. No matter how dark it looks, no matter what happens to me.  I need to know you’ll still be out there somewhere fighting the good fight, pissing people off, and remembering me. Give me that one piece of reassurance in this fucked up world.”

“Cora.” Her words cut his heart open like a scythe, spilling his emotions out of the wound. Images wavered as Dean attempted to swallow the golf ball stuck in his throat.

“Promise me.”  There was something hidden in the words he didn’t dare examine or ask about…because, he didn’t want to know the truth. Not now, maybe not ever. He had one ticking time bomb on his hands, and it was almost more than he could handle.

“Promise,” he cleared his throat. “What about you?”

“I’ve gone to hell, what worst could happen?”

The evasive answer turned down the corners of his mouth.

“C—.”

“We should get out of here before we get busted. I prefer my records to read fraud, theft, and assault. Indecent exposure would run everything.”

“God, you are so your Father’s daughter.” He pulled away, giving her space to move.   
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” She scowled buttoning her pants.

“Nothing,” he scrambled off the seat, fumbling with the handle in his haste to leave the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Blinding light shone through the darkness. The ropes holding her wrists and ankles tight fell away, and the demons surrounding her caught fire, turning to ash. The gray particles floated away on the breeze. The dank darkness yielded. Vertigo hit spinning her like a Tilt O’ Whirl. She held her arm up to shield her face, blinking as the ache behind her eyelids subsided and her rods and cones adjusted to the extreme change.

“Cora.” The soothing voice filled her with joy and deep warmth that sank into her bones, obliterating her fear. Tilting her face back to soak in the invisible rays, she focused on the lush green hills around her. Scanning the idealistic scenery her muscles tensed. _Was this a new ploy?_

“Hello?” She spun in a circle seeking the being who’d rescued her. Bright colored flowers, a manicured lawn, and bush sculptures were the only things to be found.

“I am here.” The voice came from above. Craning her neck she focused on the blue expanse of the sky. _Nothing._

“Why can’t I see you?” Weary from the constant mind fucking her dreams presented she hesitated.

“You are not yet ready.”

“Umm…. Okay.” She frowned. _Weird dream, but better than my usual._

“This is no dream, Cora Winchester. Evil is coming, and you must be prepared to fight.”

“Story of my life.”  _Even in my dreams I can’t catch a break. Freud would have a field day._

“Listen.” The deep voice wavered. The intense connection between them began to fill with static. “You must look into your history, remember Colt.”

Darkness washed over the scene. A group of dark clouds approached suddenly, frightening her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she turned and ran, feeling like Yellow eyes himself was on her heels. Pumping her legs and arms, she forced her body to perform at optimal speed. She risked a glance behind her and gasped as a swirling black mass descended, Wizard of Oz Style.

“Cora!’ The hard jerk brought her into the present.

“W-what?”

“You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, rubbing her eyes, squinting she focused on her husband’s concerned face, touched by the openness few were privy to. “I’m okay Dean, I promise.”

“Yeah.” He paused, and she smiled, knowing he wanted to hear more.

“It was a strange dream to begin with, and then it that turned bad, fast. I was caught in the eye of a powerful storm descending at a rapid pace. I couldn’t outrun it.” She shook her head shivering.

“A storm?” She rolled her eyes at the disbelief in his tone.

“Just looking at it made my skin crawl. Imagine every horrible thing you’ve ever seen in your life gathered in one place with all the power of hell behind it about to crash down on top of you head.”

A piercing pain burst in her head. Grasping her skull she winced. Broken pieces of dialect were interrupted by high pitched squealing similar to feedback sounded. Dean doubled, tripled, and came back into one being.

“That’s it. We’re going to Bobby’s now!” Dean moved from the hotel bed, and rushed around the room, tossing things into bags. They’d slowly been headed back to Bobby’s stopping to see whatever caught their interest. Toni and Sam had held the fort down at Bobby’s, trying to figure out Yellow Eyes next move, and keep an eye out for cases, while sneaking in and out of each other’s bedroom. She snorted and cringed, immediately regretting it when the pain returned in the center of her forehead. They had to know by now Bobby didn’t miss a damned thing. He wouldn’t mention their fling until they did, out of respect. Toni was far too old for him to be playing Daddy with a shotgun, and Sam was just as much his own blood as Toni. He’d give them the space to define what they were and bring it to him.

Dizzy but recovering fast, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, swaying once before she got her balance in check.

“Cora! Will you let me take care of you damn it!” Dean’s exasperated face gained a smile.

“I’m fine.”

His brow met in the center, and his nostrils flared.

“Okay, I’m better.”

“Hmm.” He grunted.

“What, are you going to hold me while I shower?”

“If I need to.”

“I promise you I’m not going to bust my head open.”

“Mmmm.” He grumbled.

“You’re like an old Man.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and palmed her ass. “I am an old man, your old man. What good to me are you if you’re not in one piece?”

She giggled. “Worried about my ability to satisfy you?”

“No, concerned you won’t be able to keep up.”

“Why don’t we test out the theory?” He smirked and lifted her up, supporting her ass with his hands as he walked into the shower.

Their clothes hit the floor in a haphazard pattern that lead to the bathroom, and soon they were in the shower. The warm water caressed her skin like rain and Dean moved inside her, slowly. His ten inch cock brushed her womb as he tilted her hips. There love burned hot, and moments like this were rare. She tightened around him trembling as he gripped her hips hard.

“D-Dean.”

“Are you going to come for me baby?”

“P-Pull out, right now isn’t safe.” Now that her cycle was back on track they used the pull and pray. She planned on getting birth control as soon as she could locate a planned parenthood.

“I know.” He gritted his teeth and his cock pulsed inside her as he filled her to the brim with everything that he was. White space filled her head. A low hum soothed her frayed nerves. Feeling one hundred-percent once more, she lowered her weak limbs to the basin and rested her head on his shoulders.

“I love you Dean.” They didn’t throw the word about often. Usually it was conveyed in their soft caresses, thoughtful actions, and honest gazes.

“I love you to Cora.”  His gruff voice made her heart race. They boarded on dysfunctional as separate entities, but together they worked. Using their own brand of communication to muddle through the things everyday people did, say, and thought instinctively. Remaining together as they came down Cora cherished the last moments alone before they rinsed off, left the shower, and dressed. Packed, they pulled out and began the hour long drive to Bobby’s.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“Sleepy.” She yawned, snuggling into the flannel she’d pilfered days ago.

“Go ahead and rest.”

The rock of the car, and the familiar voice of Brian Johnson lulled her into a light sleep.

“You’re back. Can you hear me this time?” The familiar voice from before asked.

“Yes.” Blackness surrounded her, but it wasn’t oppressive.

“Good, Colt.”

She frowned. “My middle name?”

“Yes, it’s yours for a reason. Ask your father.”

“Listen voice of doom… him and I don’t get along too well.”

“That is inconsequential he possess the information you need to begin your quest.”

“Quest? When did we get on medieval terms?”

“If you wish to keep the souls of your friends intact, you will do as I ask.”

Waking in the car she took a moment to take in her surroundings. She gripped the wheel tight as they pulled into the junk yard.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.”

“Ugh, you’re such an asshole when you have sleep, and I’m just waking up.” She narrowed her eyes at his wide grin. _Attractive bastard._ “You’re lucky you’re so good looking.”

“Or what? You wouldn’t love me like you do? Nice to know if my face gets jacked up you’re out the door.”

“Oh shut up.”

His deep chuckle made her grin as they wound around the familiar road and parked in front of the weathered house.

Leaving their gear in the back they walked up to the house and knocked. They had keys, but depending on how jumpy Bobby was entering without warning might get them nicked, grazed, or holy watered. A few moments passed with no answer. Digging the key out of her pocket she unlocked the door. The rhythmic thud above their heads made her giggle.

“I think it’s safe to say Bobby is out on a case.”

“Ya think?” Dean grinned. “I’m never letting him live this shit down.” He started for the stairs.

“What are you doing! Let them finish.”

“Awwh come on!”

“You know how fast the prank war escalates. I don’t want to be caught in the middle of that.”

“Fine! I’m going to pull Baby into the garage and give her a little T.L.C. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah I’m going to grab a beer.”  The dream had her spooked, though she’d never admit it to Dean.

“Before noon? That’s more my style.” His brow wrinkled.

“Hey, it’s five o’clock somewhere. Besides I’ll need it to get through the grand finale.” She nodded to the ceiling above her and Dean snorted.

“Have fun with that.” Delivering a salute he walked out the door. The minute the screen door, banged shut she ran into the kitchen opened a beer, for appearance sake, and took it back to Bobby’s collection of books. There was something going on here, and it all seemed to stem back to Yellow Eyes. It was a distinct feature, there had to be mention of him somewhere. From what he remembered he hadn’t been the garden variety. People deferred to him, treated him with respect, and a healthy dose of fear.

Running her hands over the demonology section she picked the oldest book. This bastard dated back to biblical times, she could feel it. Taking a swig from the brown bottle she sank into a seat and began to thumb through the tombs.

The squeak of the tenth and ninth step alerted her to the presence of the others. Closing the book she replaced it on the shelf, and moved into the kitchen. Draining her beer she grinned.

“I’d applaud, but I think Sammy would kill me.”

Sam’s face turned red, and she laughed.

“Hey, payback!” Toni pointed to her grinning.

“Truth.”

“When did you guys get back?” Toni asked as they moved into the kitchen and took seats across from her.

“Not too long ago. We cut the trip short because I had a headache.”

Sam glanced at Toni, and information she had no access to passed between them.

“What?”

“Sam’s been having these horrid migraines recently,” Toni whispered.

_And it begins._

“Why are we having the same symptoms, Cora?”

“ I don’t know, Sam…. I don’t know.”  _It wasn’t a complete lie, but it still left her feeling like an asshole._

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, glancing around.

“He’s giving Baby a tune up.”

“I’m going to go see him so you guys can talk about… whatever it is you talk about … yeah.” He stood, telling her with her eyes it was time to reveal her secret.

“Do you want me to ask in front of you?” Cora raised an eyebrow. “So, how’s Sam in bed?”

“Lalalalala.” Sam stuck his fingers in his ear, and fast walked out, followed by their loud peels of laughter.

“Why did he leave like his pants were on fire?” Toni nodded toward the door, and she took a deep breath.

“Because he knew I wanted to talk to you about something.” Cora reached across the table and took her friends hand. “You know you’re the sister I never had, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you know I’d never do anything intentionally to hurt you.”

“Okay, you’re scaring me, Turner.”

“Dean and I are married.”

Toni released a deep breath and hunched over. “Jesus, What the hell is wrong with you Cora!”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Not after you just made me think you were dying, or something. Did you get married on your road trip?”

“Not exactly.”

“When?”

“The night I came back.”

“WHAT! Why did you keep it from me?” Pain bled into her blue eyes and Cora sighed.

“I just needed to get my head on straight, and then work up to telling you about hell … it was too much… you know?”

Toni squeezed her hand. “Cora after all you’ve been through, I’d be a bitch if I held anything against you right now.”

Silence fell as they reconnected, all her secrets that were hers to share laid out on the table.

“Now … what happened to bring you home?”

“Nightmares and migraines…  I think they’re getting worse. I wanted to look through Bobby’s books. See if we can find anything about someone who came back from hell, or Yellow eyes. He’s special, Toni. A big fucking deal down there.”

“Do you think he’s a horseman?”  Toni whispered.

“No, he didn’t strike me as the kind who got his hands dirty. Whoever their boss is, he’d be that guy.”

“Lucifer?”

“God, I hope not.” Cora shook her head. “I’m not ready to deal with the end of the world scenarios just yet, give me a few years.”

“With our lives, I wouldn’t be surprised,“ Toni mumbled. “Come on I’ll show you were the oldest books are. That’s where I’d start.”   
****

They pulled into the gas station to refuel the Impala, and Toni felt a change in the air. After hours of scouring books, they’d called Uncle Bobby and opted to go out for dinner to get a different view.  She’d never seen Dean so… edgy.  He knew more than he was letting on. They both did. It made her wonder what Cora had told him on their trip.

“Is it me or has Sam been in there awhile?” Dean turned to peer at her from the driver’s seat. “What did you to him to make him choke the chicken?”

“Ha. Ha. I behaved myself.” Her stomach flipped. “Maybe he had another headache?”

A sharp gasp from the front seat drew her attention.

“Cora!” They both called. Clutching her head she moaned.

“I have her Dean, go check on Sam.”

His jaw tightened, and he gave a curt nod, doing as she asked. Tilting her friends head back she whispered into her ear. “It’s okay Cora, just breath through it. I’m right here.”  Her facial features were pinched, and her head rocked back and forth against the seat. It only lasted about a minute, maybe less. Regardless, it scared the shit out of her.

“Toni,” Cora croaked.

“I’m right here, what happened.”

“I- I don’t know… I saw something…”

“What did you see?”

“My Mom… and my Dad…it’s confusing. There were a bunch of random images.” Cora lifted her hand and rubbed her temples. “I think I’m fine now.” She eased into a sitting position and glanced out the window. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

Toni’s stomach lurched. “It can’t be a coincidence. You guys are connected somehow.”

“Maybe it’s the Winchester curse.” Cora gave a weak smile, but she could see the concern in her brown eyes.

“We’ll figure it out.” Toni squeezed her shoulder before she opened the door and jogged over to help prop Sam up.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“ I think… I think I had a vision,” Sam said.

Toni exchanged a quick glance with Dean as they helped him into the back seat. Snuggled up beside him she let his head rest on her shoulder as Dean climbed into the front.

“Cora?”

“I’m okay Dean.”

“Headache again?” Dean asked.

“No… I don’t know what this was. I saw things.”

“It’s both of us Dean, we can’t pretend it’s not happening.”

“Listen Sammy. WE don’t know where this is coming from—.”

“We’re talking about a man’s life.”

“What’s he talking about?” Cora sat up straighter, and her voice carried more weight.

“I don’ t know,” Dean mumbled.

“I saw a man kill someone and then himself. If we get there soon enough, maybe we can prevent it.”

“How the hell do you expect us to find this place?”

“Ash!” Sam’s body was fraught with tension as he pulled away from the seat, and her.

“It might not even be real.”

“And if it is,” Sam asked.

“What would it hurt to ask Ash?” Cora whispered.

“Do you think we should advertise freaky, psychic shit to a place full of hunters? It’s not going to go over well, and if they ever catch a whiff of your whereabouts…”  He shook his head.

“Do you plan on advertising it?” Cora asked.

“No!”

“Problem solved.

“It’s like watching a ping pong game,” Sam whispered into Toni’s ear settling back into the seat next to her.

“Yeah, only a million times more intense.” She ran a hand through his damp hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better with every minute that passes.” He sighed. “I know this was real Toni, I can’t explain it. Just a gut feeling. I have to help this man.”

“I understand.”

He gave her a small smile. “I knew you would.” Unable to resist him when he looked so adorable she leaned forward to taste his lips. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she moaned under his onslaught.

“Hey! Focus.” Dean’s gruff voice brought them back to the present, and they reluctantly pulled apart.

“Never thought I’d be the one to say that…” Dean shook his head.

“So, are we going to see Ash?” Sam asked.

“Yes, because you won’t leave me alone until we do.”

“Thank you!”

“ We can’t,” Cora said.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because my visions lead me somewhere else.”

“And where’s that, Cora?” Dean’s voice was low and controlled.

“My Father”

“Bullshit!” The words were an implosion in the car that made Toni cringe.

“Am I the only one who feels like a kid listening to their parents fight?” Toni whispered.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

The battle continued back and forth, but in the end the boy went to see Ash, and they piled into Cora’s Firebird bound for Rufus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just have to say we are beyond excited to be moving further into Season 2. There are so many things we’re looking forward to doing, but we won’t touch on each and every one. This chapter occurs during the same timeline as *Simon Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Don’t you want to call ahead?” Toni asked, breaking the silence that had fallen once they left Bobby’s and hit the highway.

“No, it’ll be better if he doesn’t have time to stew on it, and find any thin excuse he can to leave.” She shook her head. “He’s been shut down for years, it’s time to reboot his system, and face what we’ve become head on.”

“I remember, you guys weren’t always so…”

“Dysfunctional, no.”  She sighed. “It's hard to believe but not, once upon a time my Dad was my best friend. I’d always been a Daddy’s girl, and with my Mom alive we all balanced each other perfectly. She mellowed him out and handled the feminine issues that made him squirm.”  She could feel the sorrow coming off Toni in waves.

“Cora...?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Too painful thinking back on all I lost.” Pain pierced the shell Cora kept around her heart as her mind rolled back the years to what now felt like an alternate reality.

_“You ready to help me re-up supplies baby girl?” Her Dad asked. His stern countenance was ruined by the wide grin that spread across his lips. He always came off as such a hard ass to everyone else, but to her he was just Dad. The tall, lanky man with the larger than life persona was one she aspired to live up to. Between him and his best friend, her Uncle Bobby, there wasn’t anything they didn’t know, or couldn’t find out when it came to the creatures that lurked in the darkness._

_“I’d love to.”_

_“Rufus.”  Her mother sighed. She’d planned on dragging Cora out to the mall, and shoving more femininity down her throat. Once she’d her period a 2 years prior at eleven, her Mom had started some strange crusade to turn her into a lady. Cora wrinkled her nose._

_“Awwh, Come on, Sherry. The girl doesn’t want to get a pedicure, and you can never have too much training.”_

_“When are you going to realize she’s a girl on the verge of womanhood?”  Her mother’s arched brows dipped low.  A Hunter in her own right, Sherry Turner never neglected her façade. Svelte, stylish, and neatly groomed you’d never guess she could take down a nest of vamps on her own, but that’s what made her so dangerous.  
            Originally from the south, her grandmother refused to let the Hunter world take her only daughter over completely, no matter how much knowledge Grandpa crammed into her brain. They were an odd pair, a debutante and a hunter, but somehow Grandma and Gramps made it worked. _

_“When are you going to realize she’s not that kind of girl?” Her father wrapped an arm around Cora’s shoulders. “You go do your girly thing, and me and Baby girl here will make some surplus.”_

_Her mother rolled her eyes. “All right, fine, fine. Go hide out in that shed of yours, get dirt under your fingernails, shoot targets, and tell her all the stories you know I don’t approve of her hearing yet.” A resigned amusement colored her mother’s hazel eyes, and Cora beamed. She understood.  Their different views about what it meant to be a woman put them at odds more and more, so, moments like this were rare, and cherished._

_“Thanks Mom.”_

_“Mmhmm. You’ve always been your Father’s daughter, from the moment he held you in his arms you connected on a level I knew I’d never be able to truly understand.”  A dreamy look came over her face and she chuckled. “I’m going to do some retail therapy.”  She grabbed her designer purse, and sashayed to the door. It was easy to see why her Dad married her mom._

_“Your mother’s ability to move between two worlds is downright frightening.” Her father shook his head. “Come on, we got rounds to salt.”_

_Cora nodded. Adding rock salt to bullets was tedious, but the conversations they had more than made up for it. Trailing behind her father as he walked toward the back of the house she dragged her feet._

_“What’s wrong?” He glanced over his shoulder, holding the back door open._

_“Do you wish I was more like Mom?”  
He followed her outside. A deep frown turned down the corners of his mouth. _

_“What would you ask that for?”_

_“I know how much you love Mom. When you had a girl, didn’t you envision she’d be just like her?”_

_“Hell no.”_

_Her father’s frank statement made her gasp._

_“Don’t get me wrong. I love your mother more than life itself. But I knew no child of mine was going to be that high maintenance. We don’t live with one foot in her world, and one in the Hunter. There’s no room for that softness for us, and it’s bad enough you look like her. I’m all ready mean mugging hunters, and adding new shotguns to my arsenal. You’re Cora Turner, Don’t ever let anyone else make you feel like you have to be anyone or anything different.”_

_“Yes Sir.” Pleased with his answer she tilted her head back to glance up at him. “Can you tell me about that time you and Uncle Bobby took out a Djinn? We got interrupted by Mom the last time you tried.”_

 

Present day

“Cora, you still with me?” Toni’s voice brought her back to the present.

“Yeah, I was just remembering better days. You remember, when my Mom died, my Dad tried to compensate for it, and I rebelled. He’d always been the one who understood me, and then suddenly … he morphed overnight when I needed him most. I never really forgave him for that. Now looking back on it, I suppose he felt the same way. Funny thing about hell, Toni… it makes you see all the flaws in your reasoning. There’s nothing else to do there to escape, except relieve your past memories to try to escape…everything.”

“Are you going to tell him that?” Toni whispered.

“Yeah, next time I go. I won’t leave behind any loose ends.”

“I don’t like the way you said that.”

Cora glanced over at her friend and smiled. “We all gotta go sometime, and I got a hunch dark days are ahead.”

“You know something?”

“Hmmm.” Refusing to confirm or deny she tried a different angle. “You telling me you don’t sense it too?”

“Is this about you and Sam?”

All the things she couldn’t say made her head throb. She opened her mouth to spill her guts. No sound came out. _Son of a bitch!_ Bound to the terms of the deal she couldn’t talk if she wanted to.

“Cora.”

“It can’t be good Toni. Whatever this connection is… it comes from a dark place.”

“Did John get you out?”

“You’re a smart girl, Toni… what do you think?”

“Jesus, does Dean know?”

“That’s what we went off to discuss. Now I’m concerned. Why would that connect Sam, and me?”

“D- do you think he was part of the deal?”

“John would never do that. Offer up one brother for the other.” Cora shook her head. “He might’ve been a bastard at times, but he loved those boys more than anything else.” She risked a glance at her Toni. She’d turned paler than usual, her freckles stood out on her porcelain skin.

“Are you ready for it?”

“What? Hell bound trouble?”

“To be with Sam when the scent of roses goes away.”

“It’s too soon to tell.”

“Say you don’t have time to figure it out. As of now would you stay?”

The silence in the car made her lick her lips as she held her breath. Sam would need Toni to get through this intact. He’d always needed an anchor, and this time Dean might not be enough.

“Yeah….”

Relief exploded inside her chest like a bomb. Deep down she knew she wouldn’t be coming out of this unscathed, or at all. Deals went bad invariably, and hell had a taste for her blood and pain. She’d promise John she’d defend his family no matter what the cost, and with the predictions the stakes were rapidly rising.

Lights glimmered on the edge of her vision and she glanced to the left.

“Did you see that?” Toni whispered.

“Yes, thank God you saw it too. If one more thing goes wrong with this body I’m going to feel about eighty.”

Toni snickered. “It was like… sparklers.”

“ I feel like we’re missing something here, Toni… I don’t like it.”

“Maybe your Dad will clear things up?” Toni’s voice sounded as hopeful as Cora felt.

“One can hope, but I think…. I think it’s a small piece of a puzzle.”

“I’ve been thinking about it… in the dream do you think it could’ve been your mother?”

“No, this voice was definitely male.” Cora shook her head.

“Maybe she was distorted, because of the distance? Or she sent someone?”

“Are you saying you think my mother might be a ghost?” Cora clenched her jaw, hand tightening on the wheel as she struggled to keep her cool. The thought of her mother still lingering on this plane filled her with dread and anger.

“No… I’m talking communicating from beyond the veil.”

Cora snorted. “You believe in the after life?”

“You don’t?” Toni asked.

“I’m not sure what I think anymore. I mean people have to go somewhere. But ghosts are those who linger. So I can’t say I think we can or would want to reach out from that great big, cloud-infested land in the sky. If Hunter’s even get to see it.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Toni sounded affronted. “We save people.”

“Sometimes… the other times we lie, cheat, and steal our asses off to keep up the lifestyle.”

“I kind of think the ends justify the means.”

“I won’t disagree.”

“Did you see us down there?” Toni whispered.

“Toni…” Trailing off she took a deep breath as she weighed the damage she might do. Lying to her best friend anymore than necessary seemed like a bad choice, but having her worried she’d go to hell for the good she’d done in the world wasn’t high up on her list either.

“We don’t look the same down there.”

“Oh.” The subject dropped the way she’d hoped it would and she breathed a bit easier.

 

Canaan, Vermont

Pulling up in front of the old two story, mint green house, with forest green stairs and red porch posts Cora cut the engine.

“Are you going to call him?”

“Oh, he all ready knows we’re here. He knew from the minute we pulled off the main road onto the drive up this way.”

“Wow… and I thought Bobby was bad.”

Cora snickered. “I think they share the paranoia between them… or at least, they did.”  Deep sorrow set in. In the end he probably thought she’d chosen Bobby over him as a father. While she’d always viewed the man as a surrogate parent, Rufus couldn’t be further from the truth.  _Time to fess up._

“I’m going to go in first, clear the air and then call you in. It doesn’t make sense for both of us to be caught in World War III.”

“Are you sure? Cause you know I’ll back you.”

Cora grinned. “No, but thank you for always having my back.”  Leaning over she spontaneously hugged Toni tight, quickly retreating and exiting the car before Toni could comment.

She stepped up towards the porch chuckling when she recognized the “No Solicitors” sign hanging on the screen door. That sign had followed her dad from the house she grew up in South Dakota to this one he’d moved in to when they lost her mom. Though she knew the old house in South Dakota still stood, she didn’t dare go back and look at it. Not yet.

As soon as she was up the porch the front door swung open. Her father swept her up in his arms and held her close. Stunned she returned the gesture unable to stop the sudden onslaught of wet trails running down her face.

“Daddy.” Her voice cracked.

“I’m right here, Baby Girl.”

In that moment, none of their past bull shit mattered. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I never should’ve tried to turn you into what you weren’t, but I felt I owed it to your Mother. Instead I pushed you away.”

“I was so mad at you for so long. I let it turn our relationship sour. But I get it now. It never should’ve gotten to where it did.”

“I’m the parent. I should’ve been bigger than that.”  He set her down and she swiped at her tears, wrestling with the over abundance of emotions swimming inside her. _Okay, I’m starting to feel like I sprung a leak._ She hadn’t cried this much since she was an infant.

“What happened to you?” Rufus whispered.

“I went to hell.”

“How’d you come back?”

“I wish I could tell you Daddy. It wasn’t my doing.”

His brow furrowed. He opened his mouth, and promptly shut it, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“You’re the only family I have left girl. One thing I learned over the years, you take what you’re given and make the best of it.” His dark gaze opened to show her the hell he’d lived since her disappearance. “As much as I’d like to think you came here to break bread. I imagine it’s not the case.”

“No… Daddy what does Colt mean to you?”

His face paled. “I’d hoped this day would never come.”

“Daddy?”

“Get Toni and come on inside… this’ll take awhile.”

Turning she waved her hand toward the front porch and Toni stepped out of the car.

He led them into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee as the girls both took a seat on the table.

 “What I’m saying is a closely guarded secret passed down in your mother’s family. Colt is a call to bear arms, it’s a warrior’s name, and a warrior’s mark.”

Toni shot Cora a questioning gaze and she shook her head, equally lost.

“Wait… because it’s a gun?” Cora asked.

“No… I’m talking about a higher power Cora. Romans 13. As a descendant of David’s people you’re an authority. It’s a calling that’s lain long dormant. Last person to be called to serve was Samuel Colt, and what he made with God’s instructions…. Turned the tide in the battle between good and evil, because believe me they had started to win.”

“What did he make?”

“A Colt…that could kill demons.”

“Wait...the one the boys are looking for. He’s the maker… our family did that?”

Her father nodded. “You are the last. All the others are gone. I knew when your Uncle David died before he had any kin it would all fall to you, and I hated it. It’s why I raised you like a warrior. But you had time… your Mom she’d been called before you, and then she died.”

“Oh my God.” She covered her mouth. _No wonder he’d never forgiven Uncle Bobby._

“Her death, helped set things into motion.”

“What things Dad?”

“I don’t know…”  The words held a frustration she’d never witnessed in her father before. “But I know someone who might.”

“Who?”

“A psychic named Missouri whose helped me and Bobby out from time to time. She knows you’ll be coming to her. She’s been waiting. When I gave up hope of ever seeing you, she told me I was wrong… I haven’t spoken to her since.”

“Always a bridge burner Dad?” Cora smirked.

“Pot meet kettle.” His deadpanned, making Toni snicker.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Toni mumbled.

“Hey!” Cora objected.

“What? The man speaks the truth.” Toni winked.

“Okay, so what do I do?”

“Get ready for war. If this is happening, something’s stirring in the demon community, something big enough for the man upstairs to want to balance it out.”

***

“Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do?” Mary whispered.

“No, you know the rules. We have to let this play out.”

“That’s total bullshit, and you know it. Hasn’t my family suffered enough? Haven’t all of our families?”

“That’s not for us to decide.”

Growling in the back of her throat she stalked off. Rules be damned, she’d go somewhere else to find out what she needed to know. For years she’d done as she was asked, watching from afar. Now, with her boys and her future line in danger, she could no longer play that role.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just wanted to say this is one of those episodes we’ve taken some … creative license with. You’ll notice transcripts taken directly from “No Exit” but it won’t be in the order you remember… intrigued? Please read on. 
> 
> We are beyond excited to be moving further into Season 2. There are so many things we’re looking forward to doing, but we won’t touch on each and every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Off to Missouri’s?” Toni glanced over at Cora remaining silent as she attempted to gauge her best friend’s reaction. Things had gotten heavy fast back there, and Cora, master of internalization, held too much inside.

“Looks like it. I don’t know why I thought this would be simple. It never is, is it?” She snorted.

“Not for girls like us,” Toni shook her head.

“Do you ever feel like we’re stuck in a never ending scavenger hunt?” Cora asked.

“Only every other week?” Toni’s phone vibrated in her pocket, and she frowned. Couldn’t she get just a second of peace? _Oh come on._ She dug in her pocket and pulled it out, smiling when she saw “Sammy” on her video display.  She clicked the message and opened the text box.

“Hey Toni, so um, can you guys drop down from Vermont and hit Philly on the way before going back to Bobby’s. We uh…we ran into something on a case.”

 _Could he be any more cryptic? Ran into something?_  Able to imagine his speech pattern perfectly from his texts she smiled. _I’ve got it so bad it borders on pathetic._

“What happened Sam?” She texted. The phone chimed, and her stomach churned. If he was staked out at the phone, this was bad.

“Nothing too serious. Except, Dean is clueless, and unless I’m off the mark, Jo is trying to get in his pants… I see the walls painted with blood if she makes a move.”

 _Jo? Since when did baby Harvelle do cases? No way Ellen knew about this, she’d tan her hide and drag her home by all that pretty blonde hair._  Toni rolled her eyes. She had nothing against hunters learning the business, but she did take issue with greenhorns out to play Clint Eastwood _._ In the end, they always did more harm than good. When you were steeped up to your elbows in blood, gore, goo, and things you didn’t want to examine too close, you learned real fast hunting wasn’t for the faint of heart, or some idealistic day job. Jo had yet to hit that stage.

“Lol, you aren’t lying. Run interference, we can be there in a couple of hours.” Toni didn’t want to make the widow, daughterless as well.  

“Speed.” Sam texted. Toni laughed. Forget Missouri they had to go save lives… and reproductive organs. If Cora caught Dean cheating she’d shoot his dick off, not that Toni thought he would. She just knew in this instance, Cora would shoot first and ask questions later.

“Hey Dean and Sam want us to drop down into Philly before we head back, they could use some help on a case.”

Cora nodded, still a million miles away. Poor girl had a lot to digest. She’d wait till they were closer to Philly before she let her know who the boys were working with.

“This feels good… minus the fucked up family revelations.” Cora’s voice drew her from the book she’d been scouring the last few hours for answers about hell.

“What does?” Toni lifted her eyebrow.

“You and I, in Daisy, me behind the wheel, you with your head in the book, it’s almost how it used to be…”

Toni nodded, hearing the words she didn’t dare utter aloud. They’d been having silent conversations for years. The boys had always teased them about the amount of data they could transfer with one glance.

“Yeah it does. Miss the ass imprint that made the passenger seat feel tailor-made though. Not as comfy now.”

Cora smiled. “ You want to stick around and fix it, maybe?” Toni could hear the unasked question. _“Is Toni going back to school?”_   hung in the air, a heavy cloud, threatening to spill torrential downpours.

            “My sabbatical lasts a year…” Toni responded. Cora nodded and turned her attention back to the road.  The question stirred up a lot that she’d always dealt with the Singer way. She forced it into a vault, locked it tight, and drowned it with alcohol when it dared rear its ugly head. While she’d been brought into the hunting lifestyle by tragedy and a desire to belong and make a difference, she’d never had a taste for the hunt. Not like Cora, or Dean. In her mind,  the battle was against evil as a whole. It didn’t wear a particular face she got to re-kill. She took after her Uncle that way, always able could get the job done, but with a love for the knowledge.

The kinship with Cora kept her on the road after Cora and Rufus had their legendary falling out. There was no way Toni would let Cora go out there without another hunter to watch her back. Plus she’d been at a crossroads. After graduating high school Toni took classes online, just the basics to give her options. Surprisingly, it suited her, fulfilling a desire for normalcy she didn’t know she’d craved. Months of back and forth about whether she’d stay or make a go of it in the “normal world” came to a head during the case in a backwater town in Mississippi.

 

**_Bumfuck, Mississippi_ **

_“Jesus, could the vamps pick a shittier place for a nest?” Cora asked._

_Toni snickered. “Well if they wanted low profile… I don’t think it gets any better. We don’t even have bars on our phone.” Toni closed the trunk of the Fire bird and clutched a razor sharp machete in her hand. Lightweight but deadly, it was the perfect choice for the gory hunt. Unlike legend, vamps wouldn’t die until they were beheaded. They’d done a week’s worth of surveillance. It was a small group, no more than four. But even two could end your life if you weren’t on your game._

_“You ready for this?” Cora asked._

_“Yeah, let’s do it.” Toni hitched her book bag up on her shoulders. No way would she go in with only one or two stakes. No intelligent hunter blazed a trail that light, and to be fair she and Cora had always been over achievers. Trained by the most paranoid men in the business, they planned out hunts the way a crook planned an armed robbery._

_Silent, they walked across the field and into the woods toward the run down cabin the bloodsuckers were holed up in. Senses honed, she scanned the area listening for anything out of the ordinary. The walkway they traveled on had been walked numerous times. A few yards away they paused. This felt too easy._

_They’d seen three of them head out to hunt, but one was absent. Why wasn’t he guarding the building? Movement sounded around them. I spoke too soon._

_Toni reached into her coat, and pulled out the stake dipped in dead man’s blood in one hand, tilting the machete down at her side in the other. She and Cora stood back to back, slightly crouched in defensive poses. A blur too fast for her eyes to focus on, rushed past her.  Impact happened a second later, knocking them to the ground. The silence gave way to a flurry of motions. Winded, she clutched the round wood, rolled to her side and came up on one knee._

_“Hunter’s blood always tastes the sweetest.” A middle-aged male with pale skin, black eyes, and buzz cut stood in front of her with a child at his side._

_“You bastard! Let the child go!”_

_“Oh… how noble. She thinks you need help, Christopher.” He patted the blond- haired boy’s shoulder. “Let’s show her differently.”  The round faced angelic child with blue eyes opened his mouth to reveal jagged rows of teeth, morphing him into something from her worst nightmare. Her stomach churned._

_“This will be your first kill, son. Make Papa proud.”_

_A hiss slithered from the child’s throat, and he came for her. Relying on her judgment she aimed and swung hard. A wicked scream rent the air, blood sprayed across the chest area of her olive drab jacket. Toni glanced down, and time stood still. She’d buried her blade deep into the vamp boy’s side, peeling back his skin to reveal bone, blood, and what she thought might be a liver._

_“Bitch!”_

_Shoving her horror aside, Toni thrust the boy between them, yanking the blade out as she struck with the stake, nailing the adult vampire in the shoulder. He screamed, surging forward as she held out her arm, to keep his teeth at bay. The boy lay on the ground, bleeding out. Cora’s warrior cries told her she wasn’t dead. Which had to be enough, because she couldn’t take her eyes of Dracula right now. She swung the blade, and he batted it away like a cat with yarn. Toni kicked him in the chest. The smirk he wore remained, and she dove for the metal blade. Her shoulder protested the rough landing._

_Ignoring the sharp pain, she lifted it up like a shield, catching the vamp on the neck in a happenstance that proved God’s existence. She propelled upward with all her might, sinking the blade deeper. Blood gushed from the wound. The permanent smile on his neck continued to grow until she parted him with his head._

_She grunted and glanced to the left. Cora stood between two heads, clutching her ribs.  
“You okay?” Toni asked._

_“Sure, it only hurts when I breathe…. There’s one more out there.” Cora nodded her head into the darkness._

_“I’m sure he split. They don’t hold on to loyalty when the plane takes a nose dive.”_

_“Truth. I say we burn them, and the get the hell out of here.” Cora limped over and whistled as she took in the tiny body and matching cranium. “Holy mother of God.”_

_“Careful, you’re Catholic is showing.” Toni’s joke fell short._

_“Just when I think we’ve seen the worst of it we fall straight down a fucking port a potty.” Anger tinged Cora’s words. She offered her hand, and Toni took it, allowing her to pull her up to her feet._

_“Are you okay?” Cora asked._

_“I can safely say I don’t think I’ll ever be the same after tonight,” Toni whispered. “I’ve lost the taste for this Cora… It’s time for me to get out.”_

_“So you’ve decided, then?” Cora asked._

_“This decided for me.”_

 

 

 

Jo couldn’t keep her eyes off Dean. The Winchesters were a legend in the hunting community, and he had a badass swagger she could only hope to have an ounce of one day. Smooth under pressure, a bit cocky, humorous, and deadly, he was the older brother she always wanted, but never had.  He laughed at something on the television and her heart kicked up a notch. Okay… maybe more like a best friend’s older, and extremely unavailable brother. She’d have to be blind not to realize he was drop dead gorgeous, but what truly attracted her to the Greek god was the brilliant brain he hid so well. His green eyes were sharp, constantly assessing his surroundings, and he treated her like what she said actually had merit. She could tell he’d been impressed by the spread for the case she’d put together.

The look on his face when he’d discovered she’d jumped ship and beat the two of them to the case…Priceless. Maybe she could have her cake and eat it too? They had a connection. What that meant, she had yet to figure out.

Sam cleared his throat, and she rolled her eyes. He’d been wound tighter than a drum since they’d entered their “ _new home_.” Maybe they’d run into drama the case before? It couldn’t be easy hunting with a sibling.

“So we should investigate further,” Sam asked.                            

“ I have a lot here all ready.” She removed her research from her green book bag and laid it out on the table. Blue prints, articles, and history of deaths. Settled, she pulled out her father’s blade, twirling it to calm her nerves. It was go time, and she needed to put up or shut up.

“This building was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse converted into apartment buildings a few months ago.”

“Yeah what was here before 1924?” Dean asked, pacing back and forth.

“Nothing, empty field.”

“This is our most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building. Now he’s back and raising hell.”  Sam responded to the others.

“Already checked. The past eighty years, Zero violent deaths.” She shook her head. “Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor.” Dean hovered behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She wanted to see his expression. _Does he think what I’m saying is bogus?_ She pointed her knife in his general direction. “Would you sit down, please?”

Dean sank down in the seat beside her. The smell of sandalwood and masculinity assaulted her nose. Her insides turned to goo, but she kept a cool front.

“So have you checked police reports, county death records?” Dean went down a list that even an amateur wouldn’t miss.

“Obituary, Mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I’m doing,” She replied.

A sly smirk lined Dean’s lips. “I think the jury’s still out on that one.”

She glanced at Sam, who bit back a smile and turned back to Dean.

Their gazes clashed.

“Put down the knife,” Dean said.

 _Uncomfortable, Dean?_ It almost felt like an accomplishment. Smirking, she set down her knife.

“Okay, so uh… It’s something else then. Maybe some sort of cursed object that the spirit attached to.”  Sam’s voice cut the tension, refocusing them on the case.

“We’re gonna have to scan the whole building, or what we can get to, right?”

“Right, so...” Dean stood. “You and me, we’ll take the top two floors.” He smiled. A strained expression she couldn’t quite read appeared in his eyes.

“We’d move faster if we split up.”

“Oh this isn’t negotiable.”

They walked out of the apartment, and she put an extra sway in her hips. If he wanted to be around her so badly, she might as well make it entertaining. _I bet it gets lonely for him out on the road._

“So, you gonna buy me dinner?”  She scanned the brick wall to her left.

“What are you talking about?” He muttered.

“It’s just if you’re gonna ride me this close it’s only decent you buy me dinner?” She turned toward him and smirked. They were so close she could smell the mint on his breath. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the action.

“Oh that’s hilarious. You know it’s bad enough I lied to your Mom. If you think I’m going to let you out of my sight… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of the spirit’s type.”

“Exactly.”

“You want to be bait!” He scoffed.

“Quickest way to draw it out and you know it.”  She rolled her eyes.

“I’m so regretting this.” He turned to the left.

“You know I’ve had it up to here with your crap.”

“Excuse me?’

“Your chauvinist crap! You think woman can’t do the job?”

“Sweetheart, this ain’t gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can’t. You have no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic that some barflies put in your head.”

“Trust me, Dean knows very well all the things a woman can do. We have a plenty of power.”  The silky smooth voice drew their attention. Jo turned and spotted the pretty, dark-skinned hunter at the end of the hallway.

“Cora!” Dean grinned.

Cora stalked down the hallway like a lioness, all sensuality, grace, and fierceness. Jo envied the confidence and the commanding presence.

“I heard you were on a case, and I was nearby, so...”  She tilted her head and grinned. Dean grabbed Cora around her waist, and lifted her up as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, and Jo’s jaw dropped. _Since when were those two involved?_ Their mouth connected, and her panties grew moist. Passion filled the space between them. _Did Dean Winchester even do more than flings?_ Her EMF beeped rapidly. Apparently, the ghost was getting his rocks off. Coldness settled over her legs, and she gasped.

Dazed, Dean peered over her, suddenly alert. “What?”

“I’m not sure.” She shook her head.

Cora sniffed. “You smell that?” A frown turned the corners of her mouth down.

Jo sniffed. “What is that, a gas leak?”

“No, something else. I know it. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

Jo knelt by the vent. The EMF reader spiked again.  “It’s inside the vent.”

“Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit, “ Dean said.

Dean and Cora crouched beside her. Dean turned on his flashlight, and Cora took it from him handing it to, Jo.

“Here,” Cora said, literally passing on the torch. They shared a smile, suddenly comrades in arms. Dean pulled out screwdriver and unscrewed the grate, pulling it from the wall. “There’s something in there. Here.”  Dean reached his arm inside, feeling around. His brow wrinkled as he concentrated. _Such an expressive masterpiece, it should be illegal for two men swimming in the same gene pool to hit the jackpot._ He pulled his hand out and held up a clump of blonde hair.

“Fuck,” Cora whispered.

“Somebody’s keeping souvenirs.”

Dean’s words chilled her.

“Let’s go regroup,” Cora suggested rising to her feet.

When they reached the apartment, Jo found Toni had also joined them. Toni perched on a chair beside Sam, a gentle expression on her face. _Is everyone getting some, except for me?_

“Hey Jo! I’m shocked your Mom let you go on a case.” Toni waved.

Dean shot her a look, and Jo scowled.  “That’s because she doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Yeah, she cornered me into lying.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“She’s going to have your head, man,” Toni snickered.

“Oh, I think it’ll stay firmly on his shoulders,” Cora said. A possessive gleam flickered in her eyes.

“Rarrr.” Toni curled her fingers into imaginary claws, and they all laughed.

“My mom’s not that bad, just stifling, over protective, and opinionated as hell.” Jo released a deep breath and rolled her eyes, frustrated by the cage her mother tried so hard to place her in. Hunting was in her blood. She’d tried normal, and it didn’t take.

Dean and Cora exchanged a look. The brown-skinned woman walked across the, joining Toni and Sam. “What the hell did you do to your wrist, Sammy?” Cora asked, nodding to the cast on his wrist before Dean lead Jo over to the bay of windows while the other conversation faded into the background.

“Jo…” Dean sighed. “You’ve got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me in this when I was so young… I wish could do something else.”

Jo shook her head. “You love this job.”

“Yeah, but I’m a little twisted.” He chuckled.

“You don’t think I’m a little twisted too?” Her mind drifted to her knife obsession.

“Jo, you’ve got a mother that worries about you. Who wants something more for you? Those are good things. You don’t throw things like that away. Might be hard to find later.”

He rested a hand on her shoulder. “You understand?”

“Yeah… yeah I do.” She nodded, and he smiled, returning to his usual, light hearted self. “Good, now come on. I think we have ourselves a haunting party.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and for a moment she knew what it felt like to be protected by a very capable man. His warmth seeped into her body, and she couldn’t wipe the silly grin from her face. You never forgot your first hunt.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is such a detailed, intricate, episode you’ll notice a lot more of the actual show used in this chapter than we normally do.
> 
> The boys are such a mixed bag of repressed emotions its like wrestling a gator to get in their heads, keep them canon, and make you believe the OFCs. Knowing we’ve accomplished that at least, somewhat for y’all rocks!

Jo tossed in bed, unable to sleep with the case weighing heavily on her mind. It felt like a test. If she failed her first time out, she’d never forgive herself.   _There has to be something we’ve missed._   She threw the covers aside, swinging her legs around the side of the bed and stood. The chilly air hit her skin. She shivered, and reached for the flannel she’d draped over a chair. Shrugging it on she buttoned it up, ran a hand through her hair, and padded out of the room quietly. Sam and Toni had won paper, rock, scissors for the spare room, leaving Dean and Cora in sofa city. The older hunters had insisted she enjoy the main room since she’d paid the rent. Whispered voices came from the front room.  _Good, they’re up; I won’t have to worry about waking them._  She rounded the corner and froze.

“Shh, quiet Dean you’ll wake up Jo.”

Jo watched as Dean gripped Cora’s slender hips tight. The paleness of his skin stood out against her chocolate complexion.  Jo’s jaw dropped. They moved together in a slow sensual movement. This was love making not just sex.

 “The things my wife are doing aren’t meant to keep me quiet.” Dean groaned. She’d never heard him speak so gently to anyone, not even Sam.  Cora peered over at her, almost as if she sensed her gaze.  Cora’s eyes widened and she increased her speed, lifting a finger up to her lips in the universal signal for silence.   _She knows how to distract him, that’s for sure._

“Husband!”  Jo mouthed.

Cora nodded as Dean moaned loudly. Heat rushed to her cheeks. The entire situation was beyond bizarre.

“Yes, please don’t tell.”

“Promise.” Jo mouthed, backing away from the scene permanently burned into her brain. The research would have to hold for now. _I always knew he’d be an animal in the sack._ A slight sense of disappointment hit.  _Too bad I won’t get to see what he was packing._  

Three hours later she stealthily crept to the hall and listened. Dean’s deep snore told her the coast was clear. She breathed a sigh of relief and snuck over to the table a few inches away from the couple snuggled together on the tiny chair.  _Yeah, must be love._  Lost in her research the world dropped away.

“Hey Jo!” A disheveled, yet relaxed Sam appeared in the hallway.

“Hey… sleep well?” She arched an eyebrow chuckling when he blushed.

“Uh, yeah, thanks for asking.” Sam grinned.

“Mmmhmm.” Jo offered up a sweet smile. She liked Sam.

“What time did you wake up?” He asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. Figured it’d be better if I made myself useful here.”

“Any luck?” Sam arched an eyebrow.

“None.”

“How about I run down to the store, grab us some coffee and something for breakfast?”

“That’d be amazing,” Her stomach rumbled.

He laughed. “I’m on it. I know the way research can become all consuming.” He smoothed down his hair and walked out. Sirens rang out in the distance, and movement came from the couch. Dean opened his eyes and groaned. Cora stirred beside him slightly.

“Morning, Princess.” Jo said cheerfully.

“Where’s Sam?” His gravelly voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

“He went for coffee.”

Dean ran a gentle hand down Cora’s hair, shifted her to the side of the chair and set up. “Get some extra shut eye,” he whispered.  He rose from the chair and stretched. “Oh my back.”

_I’ll bet._

“How’d you sleep in that big, soft, bed?”

“I didn’t, just been going over everything.”

Dean stood over, and moved to grab his bag. Curious, she watched him from beneath a fringe of lashes. He set the carrier on the table with a clang, and dug inside, pulling out a Bowie Knife. He unsnapped the sheath, and handed it to her, hilt first.

“What’s this for?” Jo asked.

“Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you’re twirling around.”

The sweet gesture touched her. She took the knife, handing him hers in an exchange.  He peered down at the initials engraved.

“William Anthony Harvelle.”

“I’m sorry. My mistake.” He gave her knife back, taking his own and replacing it.

The sound of footsteps in the hall drew their attention to a relaxed, looking Toni. Her flame red hair tumbled down her back and stood out against her porcelain skin. Her bright blue eyes were filled with a shimmer of something rare among them, happiness. It offered Jo hope. One day maybe she’d know exactly where she belonged.

“Morning… where’s Sam?” Toni asked eyes scanning the room.

“Went to get coffee,” Jo said in unison with Dean. They glanced at one another, and Toni snickered.

"Jesus, one Dean is enough, especially before caffeine," Toni mumbled.

Jo smirked.

More than a hunter, Toni was a source of knowledge. Intelligent, witty, and not about to take shit from anyone, the niece of Bobby Singer was a legend in an entirely different way than the Winchesters. She’d figured out how to live in both worlds, going to college, and eventually teaching in her own right, always down to assist with a case.

“No worries there, I’m a Harvelle original.”

“I like this kid!” Toni patted her on her shoulder as she continued into the kitchen.

Sam burst into the front door. It slammed against the wall. Cora jumped up with a knife in hand, disoriented, but vicious. Toni’s eyes narrowed and she stepped towards Sam, concerned.

“Where’s the coffee?” Dean snapped. The extreme differences in the responses made Jo snicker.

“There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared.” Sam informed them.

“Looks like our time table just got chopped in half,” Toni answered.

Dean’s gaze locked with Jo’s. They needed to solve this now before someone else died.

“Damn.” Dean said. “I’ll do recon. Your gargantuan status would make you stand out like a sore thumb.”  He pushed away from the table and stood along with Cora.

“So much for sleep.” Cora yawned.

“Whatever do you mean, Cora? We had plenty of rest last night,” Toni teased with a wink at Sam.

“Yeah…. That’s why you have dark circles this morning?” Cora asked.

 “Time to done the research cap Britannica,” Dean said to Toni, who scowled.

Jo laughed and shook her head. This was what she wanted out of life. Hunting down evil, and saving people in the company of friends.  Dean lopped off in the bow-legged gait that melted her heart just a bit. A flurry of activity filled the room as the hunters went into action around her.

“I’ll handle the armory. The three of you can put those big brains to work, and try to piece this wicked son of a bitch’s past life together.” Cora said as she moved to retrieve the black duffle bag resting on the floor.  

“Works for me… would you kill me if I asked you to go on a coffee run?” Sam asked wielding the puppy dog eyes like a pro.

“Yes..,ugh put away the PDE’s. Toni can’t you control him?” Cora rolled her eyes.

Jo laughed out loud, drawing their attention. “I’m sorry… just. You guys are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, helps keep the sanity level running high,” Cora shrugged.

“Well, as sane as any of us in this business ever gets,” Toni added.

The door opened. “Teresa Ellis. Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn.”

“And her apartment?” Jo asked.

“Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm too.”

“Well between that and the tuft of hair I’d say this sucker’s coming from the walls,” Sam said.

“But  _who_ is it?” Toni asked.

“Building’s history is totally clean.” Dean shook his head.

Frustrated, Jo scanned the pictures and paused, picking up one that caught her eye. “Well, maybe we’re looking in the wrong place.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Check this out.” She laid it out on top of the pile.

“An empty field,” Sam and Toni said at the same time. Their gazes locked and identical sappy smiles formed on their lips. Dean rolled his eyes, and Jo giggled along with Cora.

Jo cleared her throat. “It’s where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows.”

“Bars,” Sam whispered.

“We’re next door to a prison?” Dean asked, brow furrowed.

Jo picked up her phone and placed a call to Ash. “Jo, your Mom’s been grilling me. Are you finished with the case yet?” Ash asked over the line.

“No, I need you to do some intel for me,” she relayed the information and waited. A few moments later he told her what he knew. “Thanks Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my Mom…”

“You’ll castrate me,” he croaked.

“That’s right. I will. With pliers.” She hung up. “Okay guys, Moyamensing prison. Built 1853 torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door.”

“And the plot thickens,” Toni joked.

“I’m going to for coffee now, any special requests?” Cora asked, shrugging on a green jacket. They all murmured no.

****

Dean watched his wife stride away, momentarily distracted by her ass.  _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away_. He’d damned near died on the last case. The experience made him realize, he wanted to leave something behind before he took a dirt nap. Words from their last deep conversation flooded his mind. Before their run in with Andy, he’d been confident they’d gank yellow eyes and walk away, now, he wasn’t so sure. Powers were popping up out of nowhere.  No telling, how many more of these special kids there were, what powers they possessed, or whose side they were on. Like a soldier set to deploy, surrounded by an air of uncertainty, he needed to know a piece of him lived on. The situation would force Cora to stay behind for the final battle, an added bonus. Call him a bastard.  He’d keep Cora safe at any cost. She belonged in the same box as Sam; essential to his happiness her existence meant more to him than his own.

“Hey, Ash sent us something.” Sam’s voice returned him to the hunt. Dean glanced over to see his brother scrolling down a lengthy list.

“A hundred fifty-seven names?” Sam frowned.

“We’ve got to narrow that down.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam’s duh tone made him smirk. Toni had been good to him. She fixed some of the brokenness left behind in the wake of Jessica’s death.

“Or else we’re gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs.” The imagery caused phantom pains in his lower back.

“Whoa, wait, stop!” Toni pointed at the screen.

Sam paused and frowned as they all crowded around the laptop. “Herman Webster Mudgett?”  Sam’s voice sounded strained.

“Yeah?” Jo said, bringing her eyebrows together.

“Wasn’t that H.H. Holmes’ real name?” Sam glanced over his shoulder at the others.

“Yes,” Toni gasped.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dean said. Of all the spirits in the world, Jo picked the world’s first serial killer for her first hunt.

“H.H. Holmes himself. Come on. I mean what are the odds?” Sam asked.

“A billion to one, maybe?” Toni snickered, shaking her head. “Jesus, Harvelle.”

“Who is this guy?” Jo asked. Her innocence shone through. She hadn’t grown up being drilled, or forced to research the monsters. Protective instincts rose inside him.  

“The term “multi-murderer.” They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America’s first serial killer before anyone knew what a serial killer was.”

“Yeah, he confessed to twenty-seven murders,” Sam said.

“But some put the death toll at over a hundred.” Toni added, massaging Sam’s neck.

“And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blondes. He uh, he used chloroform to kill em.” Dean mentally cursed himself. “Which is what Cora smelled in the hallway last night. At his place cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair.” He glanced at the hair he’d found in the walls the night before. “Boy you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“I’ll say,” Toni said, dryly.

“Well, we just find the bones, salt em and burn em right?” Jo asked.

“Well it’s not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it’s encased in a couple tons of concrete.”

“What? Why!” Jo turned toward them. Her crinkled nose reminded him of a rabbit.

“The story goes, he didn’t want anybody mutilating his corpse. ‘Cause, you know, that’s what he used to do.” Dean’s lip formed a wry smirk.

“You know something? We might have an even bigger problem than that,” Toni said. Her face was paler than usual. Horror flooded her blue eyes. Whatever she’s about to say is bad.

 “How does this get bigger?” Jo asked.

The door opened, and Cora walked in with a carrier of coffee. “I obviously missed something.” She said.

“Oh we found out the identity of our spirit… H.H. Holmes.” Toni said.

“Are you kidding me?” Cora asked as she reached them, and handed out the drinks.  

Sam continued to explain the story to Jo. “Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory.” Sam pulled out the blueprints, lining up the black and white diagrams to support his story. “They had uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits… he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He’d lock his victim in, keep them alive for days. Some he’d suffocate, others he’d let starve to death.”

 The corner of Toni’s lip curled in disgust. “Sick fuck.”

“So Teresa could still be alive? She could be inside these walls?” Jo gestured with her hand.

“We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We’ve got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl.” Dean stood. They weren’t going to let this evil bastard take another victim. In the mad dash to collect the items, Cora leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Go with Jo. She’ll listen to you. This is no every day spirit. She needs eyes on her and a stern hand.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, looking into the warm dark depths of her eyes. He wasn’t oblivious to Jo’s crush. He just chose to ignore it, hoping she’d get the picture. Playing dumb had served him well over the years. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the kid’s feelings. Hell he liked her. Jo had guts and a brain. While he didn’t think she belonged in the hunting world, she’d make a decent one if she curbed her impulses, and listened instead of trying to prove her worth. Nothing like a chip on your shoulder to get you killed.

“Positive. It’d take more than little case of puppy love to make me jealous, Winchester.” She winked, grabbing a sledgehammer and walked away, hypnotizing him with the natural sway of her hips. They split up. He and Jo, Sam and Toni, and Cora solo, because she insisted, dark meat wasn’t on the menu.

Inside the walls with Jo, he rounded a corner and found them stuck, literally. Mashed together with her ass pressed against his groin his thoughts went to Cora. Her hips were fuller along with her ass. “Should’ve had Cora clean the pipes this morning.”

“What?” Jo asked.

“I uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner.”

She jabbed her elbow into his stomach. “Shut up. I can fit in there.” She motioned ahead with her flashlight.  

“You’re not going in there by yourself.” The image of three extremely pissed of woman looming over him filled his head. Ellen was wet your pants scary alone. Add Cora and Toni into the mix, and he wanted to suck his thumb and rock in a corner. He couldn’t let anything happen to Jo.

“You got a better idea?” Jo sneered.

 Well excuse me for trying to keep you safe. “You—“

“Uh Huh.” She forged ahead ignoring him.  _And the impulse returns._  

The minute she left his line of sight he called her on his cell. “Where are you?”

“On the North wall.”

Phone pressed to his ear, he pulled out the schematic trying to find her on the map.

“I’m going down some kind of air duct.”

“No, no, no, no. Stay up here.”  The situation spiraled out of control. How could he get to her fast if she was on an entirely different level? He cursed her inexperience. You didn’t go in blind with no back up. Especially if you weren’t sure how much you could handle yet.

“Look we’ve gotta find this girl, don’t we? I’m okay.” She asked.

He ignored her reassurances and pinpointed her position. “All right I’m heading to you.”  I never should have let her out of my site. She’s like a hand delivered meal to Holmes. Fuck! He booked it back the way he came.

“Oh God.” Jo’s voice shook. Fear gripped him in its icy hands.

“What is it? Jo, Jo!” He ran down the stairs, pausing in front of the wall where she should be. “Jo!” He hefted the hammer, obliterated the dry wall, and leaned forward, ripping away the wood. Sticking his head inside he searched with his flashlight. Pipes mocked him. Nothing, except her cell phone.  His heart plummeted like a roller coaster going downhill. He spun around, and ran down the hall, listening intently for any sound to indicate the path Holmes had taken her. Lost in thought, he bumped into a solid object.

“Whoa!” Sam said, holding up his hands.

“Everything okay?” Toni asked.

“He’s got Jo.”

“What? How’d that happen?” Sam asked.

“I wasn’t with her. I left her alone, Damn it!”

“Hey, hey, look we’ll find her all right?” Toni said.

“Where?” Dean asked, peering over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway.

“In the walls,” Toni said as they kept up with his pace.

“We’ve been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won’t be either.”

Cora rounded the corner and the tightness and his chest eased a fraction. “Jo’s gone?” She asked, tilting her head to the side as he came to a halt in front of her.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“So we regroup, figure the shit out and ride to the rescue. Steady on, Winchester.” She squeezed his shoulder, and he gave a curt nod.  If he let the guilt distract him, he’d become a target. That wouldn’t’ help anything.

They entered the apartment and walked over to the blue prints. His phone rang, and he answered. “Yeah.”

“You lied to me. She’s there.” Ellen said. Son of a bitch!

“Ellen.”  Dean said as Cora winced, a sympathetic look on her face as she stepped in front of him.

“No, Ash told me everything. Man’s a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now put my damn daughter on the phone.” 

He sucked his teeth. “She’s gonna have to call you back, she’s taking care of, uh, feminine business.”

“Yeah right. Where is she? Where is she!” The anguish in her voice hit him like a one-two combo to the gut.

“Look, we’ll get her back.” Swearing mentally, he braced himself for the oncoming storm.

“Get her back? Back from what?” Terror colored her words.

He closed his eyes. Weight pressed down on him, tightening his throat. “The spirit we’re hunting, it took her.”

“Oh my God.” Ellen’s voice shook.

“She’ll be okay, I promise.”

“You promise?” The venom in the words gutted him. She’d become a surrogate mother figure of sorts. Her lack of confidence and obvious contempt hit him in the soft place reserved for the few people he actually gave a shit about. “That is not the first time I’ve heard that from a Winchester.”

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“If anything happens to her…”

“It won’t. I won’t let it. Ellen, I’m sorry, I really am.”

“I’m taking the first flight out. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

A dial tone sounded in his ear. He closed his eyes.

“Damn it!”

Cora cupped his face. “Don’t you take this shit on yourself? We all tried to tell Jo to be careful, and keep an eye on her. This isn’t your burden to shoulder.” Her whispered words brought him comfort as she stepped away.

“Tell me you two got something.” Dean perused the pile of information Toni and Sam were digging through on the computer.

“We think so. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn’t been used for—.”

“Let’s go.” Dean cut Sam off, walking toward the door, and the others followed suit. A somber urgency settled in the air. “What’s the plan Sam?” Dean’s voice lowered, rumbling in his chest as his guts ached.

“We find the entrance to the old sewer and go down.”

“Let’s do a checklist of what we’ll need,” Toni said, always the voice of reason.

“Flashlights, Salt, Extra rounds….” Cora ticked things off one by one.

“Metal detector to find the entrance,” Sam said.

“Where the hell are we going to get that?” Dean gritted his teeth. It was one thing after another with this damned hunt.

“ I passed a hardware store around the corner when I went to get coffee.” Cora said.

“Alright, you girls go and purchase that while we stock up. Keys?” Cora dug into her pocket and handed them over. They split, and he put on his game face, shoving all his emotions into the black pit that lived in the back of his mind.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Got a job to do Sammy, I’m fine.”

Minutes crept by as he filled their coats with what they needed, and laid out an arsenal for the girls.

“So, we’re not going to talk about what’s happening?” Sam asked.

“No use in talking. We’re going to go down, send the fugly bastard back where he came from, and get Jo and Teresa back.”

“I—.”

“We got it!” Toni held up the metal detector, interrupting the touch feely moment his brother had been about to force on him. Dean often wondered why Sam hadn’t been a counselor.

“Good, I got everything laid out for you girls. Let’s get a move on.” Dean said.

“Here, figured you might need this too,” Cora handed him a shovel. Concern flickered in her eyes, but she held her tongue.  _Reason a million and one why I married this woman_. He nodded his thanks, watching as she loaded up.  _Sexy._ Mentally cataloguing the moment for later, he helped her into her worn, black, leather jacket, and they set out. Sam took point, waving the plate back and forth. They followed him around the front of the building, parallel to the street, and then over to the field. An incessant beeping began.

“X Marks the spot.” Dean wielded the shovel, relieved when the end struck metal.  They boys scooped the dirt aside, and he uncovered a giant metal square. He looked over at Sam who nodded and strode forward. Even down to one wrist he was way stronger than both the girls put together. Dean and Sam knelt, brushing away the remaining dirt. Crouching, they grabbed the handles.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

They lifted as one, revealing a scene straight out of a horror movie.  Bugs scuttled away from the light, down the tiny bricked passage way. Staggered, metal squares stood out from the aging structure, crude foot holds.

“If you say Ladies first right now Winchester, I’ll hurt you.” Toni said.

Dean Snickered. “No, in this case, Me first, Sam second, If he falls down behind y’all you’d be dead.”

“Gee thanks, Dean.”

“Hey, you’re the one with a gimpy wrist.” He gave an awkward smile and stood. “Time’s wasting.” Dean hefted himself over the edge, aware that every second they lost, the threat to Jo amped up. The light disappeared the further he went, penetrated only by the reedy beams escaping his jacket pocket via flashlight. His feet reached the bottom, and he stepped down carefully, removed the flashlight and took in the area.

“Tight fit. We’ll have to single file it.”

One by one they dropped to their knees to crawl in the muck gathered along the circular sewer system. The smell of something close to sulfur and ass stung his nostrils as he pressed forward. Like soldiers, they low crawled, careful not to leave a wide gap between them.  His flashlight illuminated an opening a few yard away, and he rose to his feet. 

“Which way next?” Sam asked, helping Toni stand, and then Cora.

A cry rang out, and he ran down the tunnel, the others just behind him. He hit a dead end, and skidded to a stop, blocked by a grate.  Through the crisscross pattern, he spotted Holmes, bending over a metal box.

“Hey!”  Dean banged the metal.  Sam cocked and fired through the grate, blowing Holmes back as Dean opened the grating.

 “Jo! Jo!”  He hoped down.

“I’m here!”

They others dropped down into the dank, damp space behind him.

“We’ll hold off Holmes, you two get the girls,” Toni said.  The red head stood back to back with Cora, shotguns at the ready. 

Dean’s gaze fell on an iron bar. He grabbed it and ran over to Jo, prying open her prison.

“Sam!” Dean handed the metal bar to Sam.  “Hang on.” Opening the compartment he helped Jo stand, taking in every part of her visible. “You all right?”

“Been better. Let’s get the hell out of here before he comes back.”

He grimaced. “Actually, I don’t think you’re leaving here just yet.” They didn’t leave jobs like this undone.  

Disheveled and exhausted she stared at him blankly.  “What?”

“Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it’s kind of the only one we got.”  He glanced over at Sam who stood with Teresa, and shrugged. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“This means he needs a plan,” Cora said wryly. “I think I have something. But first, let’s get this poor girl out of here.”  The girl clung to Sam tighter, and Dean watched him cast an eye apology to Toni who smirked. If the girls did jealousy they’d never last in this business. Thankfully with them coming up in the lifestyle, it wouldn’t be a problem.

“We all go together. I don’t want this bastard having any chance of nabbing one of us.”  Dean walked over to Cora. “So, plan?”

“We’re going to seal this asshole down here with salt.” Cora said.  The woman had a knack for shit like this, thanks to Rufus and his insane survival training. He’d seen her MacGyver things first hand over the years.

“Would it hold, Toni?” Cora asked.

“So long as no one disturbs it, yeah. The room is close to a circle, and the sewer is abandoned…. It’s the best we got. “

 Jo sat in the middle of room jerry rigged by his wife.  Afraid to breathe too deeply, he watched for any sign of movement.  The ghost came as predicted, creeping up slowly.  Jo shut her eyes, and the blade turned in his gut.  _Not yet.  This might be their only chance at this._

“Now!” Dean cried.  Sam fired, triggering the deluge of white, and Dean pushed open the grate, helping Jo up to kneel beside him.  Holmes spun around, taking in the salt an inch thick around the perimeter. His manic screams rang out.

“Scream all you want you dick, but there’s no way you’re stepping over that salt!” Jo yelled.  Dean lowered the metal plate, leaving the spirit to its fate.

“Now let’s get the hell out of here.” Jo said.

“Gladly,” Dean said. Toni and Cora were staked out in the lot.

After setting up the booby trap, the two opted to clean up their handy work at the apartment, pack up, and allow Jo to finish out her first gig solo. His head popped out from the concrete tomb. Dean inhaled the fresh air, tilting his face toward the sun’s ray, grateful to be outside.

“Dean, can you come help me with something?” Cora asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Um… sure.” He narrowed his eyes.  _What is this woman up to?_

“We got her,” Toni assured him.  He nodded, not about to leave Jo alone again until her Mother arrived.

“Everything okay? Is Teresa settled?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine… well… mentally at least. We worked out a cover story. Psycho nabbed her, kept her tied up, but she managed to get away.”

He pursed his lips. “Not bad.”

“Thanks…. Toni and I have been thinking. We need to secure this place. We spotted a construction site on the way up here…. With a cement truck, unattended.”

“We’re stealing a cement truck!” Dean grinned. “Christmas just came early.”

Cora threw back her head and laughed. “Come on. I’ll distract, you steal.”

  In the end, it was a matter of picking the lock on the door, climbing inside, and jump-starting the rig. Even construction worker got the weekends off. He backed the massive machine up into the lot, per Sam’s directions, and hopped down.

“You guys ripped off a cement truck?”  Jo asked.

“I’ll give it back.” Dean grinned and shrugged.  He aimed the chute. Cora let the concrete down from inside the cab. “Well that ought to keep him down there until hell freezes over.” 

**The following Morning**

Leaned against the Impala in a row, like small children in front of the road house they waited for the fallout from hurricane Ellen to hit. The silent car ride had made the drive seem three times longer.

“You realize this wasn’t your fault right?” Cora whispered.

“Thank God you said it. He won’t yell at you.” Sam released a breath.

“I shouldn’t have lied to her about her daughter.” Dean shook his head.

“No, she would’ve been there regardless. Her hopping on a plane sooner wouldn’t have prevented Jo from being nabbed. She was hot for this job. You know how a hunter is once they get the scent of a case. That’s in their blood.” Cora said.

“She’s got a lot of pain going inside. For her hunting combats that,” Toni said.

“Listen to my girlfriend, she’s a professor.” Sam grinned, proudly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Girlfriend?” Dean, Cora, and Toni asked at the same time.

“Yes.” Sam stated, bitch face turned up to the max.

The door to the roadhouse open and Jo stalked away. Dean pushed off the Impala and followed her. She glared at him like he was her worst enemy.

“That bad huh?” Dean followed her past the others.

“Not right now.” She continued to walk, refusing to talk to him.

“What happened?” Worried, he grabbed her wrist. “Hey talk to me.”

“Get off me!” She jerked away.

“Sorry, see you around.” He turned away to hide the hurt she’d inflected. After all that happened he thought she’d earned the title of friend. That they had had an understanding between them, apparently he’d been off the mark. He saw Cora coming toward them, a scowl on her full lips.

“Dean.” Jo called out and he paused, shaking his head at Cora. “It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did too. I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed.”

Dean shook his head. “What does this have to do with -”

“It was your father, Dean.”

“What?” Blindsided his heart skipped a beat.

“Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn’t look me in the eye after that, that’s why.”

“Jo.”

“Just... just get out of here. Please just leave.”

“You selfish child! How dare you for even one second lay this on Deans” door!” Cora stepped up beside him, all piss and vinegar. “In case you forgot. We saved your life. This man...” Cora pointed to him. “..Is the reason you’re here being your bitch self!”

“Look this is between me and –”

“No! It’s not! When you came over to my husband talking shit and blaming him for what his _father_ did, it involved me too. This is why we didn’t support you going on the hunt. You don’t understand what it is means to be in this life. Shit happens! People die, usually way too young. Were you there that night? Do you,” Cora gestured toward the bar “Or your mother know the exact details?” Cora growled. “I know John. I bet he prettied it up, kept the gruesome details to himself. Why? Because that’s the kind of man he is. One who takes all the pain on his own shoulders, like his son. Well fuck that! I’m here now, and I’m telling you it’s time to put on your big girl panties suck it up and open those pretty blue eyes of yours, if you plan on staying in this life. I’m sorry as hell for your loss, I know what it is to lose a parent, but do you see me for one minute blaming Bobby? Think about that princess. Dean...let’s go before I _actually_ lose my temper.”

Taking that as his cue he lifted her up and strode back to the car where Sam and Toni stood, open-mouthed.

“Ain’t no bitch yelling at Dean, except for me,” Cora mumbled. Laughter broke over them. The tension fled.

“Come on Rocky, let’s get out of here, grab some food and a hotel room.”

“I’m not driving with her pissed. She has a lead foot as it is.” Toni said.

“Its okay, you don’t need to make excuses to be with loverboy. He can drive, right honey?”

“Yup,” Dean said not about to have her wrath redirected.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“We’re disgusting.” Toni held her arms away from her body, desperate for a hot bath.

“Yeah, that happens when you go trudging through an ancient sewer system.” Sam winked.

“My sass is rubbing off on you, Sammy.”

“What can I say? I’m comfortable with you.”  Sam grinned, and she rolled her eyes, unable to resist his charm.

“I’m glad we sprang for our own room tonight. The line for the bathroom would be outrageous.” He stepped closer and leaned down, nipping her bottom lip. “And I’d much rather share my bath time with you.” His voice took on a husky tone. Her breasts grew heavy, and her nipples hardened. He traced the outside of her lips with his tongue and delved inside tasting her mouth.  _Suddenly the smell isn't all that bad._ “Mhmm, you always taste so sweet. I can never get enough.” He returned to her lips and titled his head as he cupped her cheek. Their kiss deepened as he drugged her senses. Her knees weakened, and she moaned.

“We should take this to the bathroom,” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes.”

They walked backward, mouths still connected. Moisture pooled inside her underwear, and her clit swelled in anticipation of what was to come.  They stumbled through the bathroom door, and he lifted her on to the counter. “Sit. It’s my turn to repay you for taking care of me when I was drunk.”  She laughed, remembering his asinine comments.

“Are you ever going to tell me what I said?”  He shrugged off his jacket, tossed it out of the bathroom, and peeled off the layers of his shirt, revealing his tanned, chiseled, chest.  Her eyes drank him in. She licked her lips to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.  _Stunning_. He was almost too pretty.

“You told me that I was _so pretty_ , and that you’d had dreams like this.”

“Jesus,” he covered his face embarrassed as she chuckled at how adorable he was.

“Would you feel better if I told you I’ve had plenty of those dreams on a daily basis, now?”

He chuckled. “Yeah it does.”  Bare-chested he walked over to the bathtub, knelt down, and turned on the faucet. Muscles bunched and moved beneath his skin. Her fingers ached to touch his silken flesh. Her mind recalled the meth commercials and adapted it. _Winchester, not even once… because you would always crave more._ If she hadn’t taken a swim in toxic water, she’d have her hand buried inside her underwear right now to relieve the tension building between her legs.

“I’m over dressed. Should I strip down?” She asked.

He turned toward her, eyes smoldering like a greenish-brown gem.  “No, that’s my job.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” He flipped down the lever to hold the water, and stalked over like a lithe jungle cat after prey.  She clamped her legs together, and moaned at the friction the denim caused.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” He paused in front of her, running a fingertip down the sensitive flesh on her neck.

“I don’t feel it nearly as much as I’d like to,” Toni said, breathlessly.

His lips twitched up. “I’ll have to fix that.” He helped her out of her jacket. The navy item flew out the doorway and joined the rapidly building stack of clothing. “Hold your arms up, baby.” She did as he asked. His fingers trailed along her sides as he slid the long sleeved shirt up.

“I love your breasts.” He cupped them, pressing them together in her black bra. “They’re just enough to fill my hands.” The gentle kneading tightened the sensual spell he wove around her. Golden brown hair filled her vision as he bent and sucked her nipple through the silky material. She arched, pressing her throbbing breast further into his mouth. He moaned, pinched its twin, and rolled the turgid peak between his fingers. A few moments later he pulled back. She whimpered in protest.

“Gotta stop the water, baby.” He turned off the water, removed the rest of their clothing, lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the tub as if she weighed nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the walls she’d built after the catastrophe that had been Blake tumble down. This man made her feel so many things at once:  sexy, cherished, witty, and profoundly cared for. Things like that didn’t come along every day, especially in her position with one foot in the hunting world, and one foot out.  

He stepped into the large tub and eased down positioning her between his legs. Her back rested against his strong body as water rose up to her chest, soothing her aching muscles and enveloping them in a warm cocoon. He reached around to grab a bar of fragrant hotel soap.

“What are you doing?” She asked, amused by the romantic side revealed.

“Getting you nice and clean.” He lathered the soap between his large hands and set the bar aside. He cupped her breasts, circling her nipples. “I can’t miss a spot, now can I?”

“No.” She croaked, leaning back against his chest.  He moved down to her waist, slowly working his way over her body her with gentle, sweeping motions. Goosebumps formed over her skin.  Sam left no part of her untouched.

“W-what about you?”

“We’ll worry about me later. Right now is all about you, Antoinette.” He placed gentle kisses down her neck as he parted her thighs. She panted, tensing her muscles she silently begged him to end his slow torture. A fire raged beneath her skin, and only he could extinguish it. His fingers slide down her lips, and circled her clit. She jerked, sloshing water around.

“You like that baby?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“What about this?” He pinched her bud between two fingers. She purred like a cat and closed her thigh around his fingers as he rubbed.

“Oh, God.” She reached out and gripped the edge of the tub with her right hand to keep from fucking his fingers like a maniac.

“Tell me what you need, Antoinette.” The sound of her given name on his lips did funny things to her.

“More.”

He plunged two fingers inside her. “Sam!”

“I love it when you scream my name.” He bit down on her neck and pumped faster. Her muscles flexed, her hips responded, moving with his wicked thrusts.

“So tight, so hot.” He continued to nibble on her delicate flesh.  His fingers swirled inside her, he adjusted his angle, and she saw stars. When she came back to herself, he was massaging her neck.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I am so much more than okay.” She sighed contently.

“Let’s wash your hair. I don’t want to let the water get cold.”  He adjusted in the water and held a hand on her neck. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

Helping her lean back he soaked her hair before she sat back up. The floral smell of hotel shampoo reached her nose. The refreshing moisture and pampering were a balm. No one had taken so much care with her person before. Long, thin, fingers massaged the soap into her hair. She lowered her lid, hypnotized by his gentleness.

“Ready to rinse?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” 

Confident in his capabilities she deferred to him, enjoying the TLC. Clean and utterly relaxed she smiled up at him. “What about you?” She asked once more as he grinned at her.

“You get out, turn down the bed, and get snuggly. I want to hold you for a while, and then…I'm gonna taste you.” Excitement bubbled in her stomach at his words.

“I can do that.”

She exited the tub on jelly like legs; towel dried her body, and dragged their clothing to sit by the front door for the next day.  She dug through his bag and slipped on one of his shirts, loving that it hit her mid-thigh. When you were cresting six feet, feeling petite was a big deal.

“So that was intense,” Sam said making Toni laugh as they settled into their bed for the night.

“Just a bit.” She put her index finger and thumb an inch apart.

“Funny.”  He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She melted, snuggling into his side. They made an executive decision to postpone the trip to Missouri’s for a day or so. Toni inhaled the masculine, clean scent she’d come to associate with her boyfriend.  _Boyfriend_! Inside she couldn’t help but squee. Never in a million years would she have placed herself with this Adonis of a man. Tall, muscular, and, intelligent with a gooey center he was everything she’d ever dreamed she could want.

Her hand rested on his chest before he laced their fingers together.

“What happened on your case? We haven’t gotten a chance to talk about it.”

He tensed beside her, and she pulled back, tipping her head up to study him. His jaw had turned to granite, and his eyes were darker than normal, more brown than green.

“Sam?”

“Yeah… I, I’m uh, I’m just worried about your reaction.”

“Why?” She furrowed her brow.

“Because it’s …” he shook his head.

“Let me ask you a question. Do you trust _me_?” She asked reiterating his words from their bath earlier.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“You’re right.” He nodded, and she watched as he silently psyched himself up. “You know how my mother died… how Jess died?”

“Yeah.” She ducked her head, studying his face.

“Well apparently they weren’t the only ones. We met this guy named Andy who could make people do things.”

“Wait… do things how?” She frowned.

“Like zombies. All he had to do was suggest it, and suddenly your body is in motion. Those headaches and the visions… they’re some sort of power I have along with others. All the same M.O., nurseries fires at six months.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, me either.” He snorted. “Just trying to figure it out makes my head hurt. What does it mean? Why are we like this? Where did it come from? I mean… is this like X-men? We’ve begun to evolve, or something more sinister? Because in our world… everything comes with a price and nothing is coincidental.”

“Sam, you can’t believe that.” She reached out with her free hand and tucked his hair behind his ears. “I’ve known you pretty much your entire life. You could never be evil. Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out and get it under control.”  

His gaze remained fixed on their fingers as he toyed with her hand.

“Sam… Sammy.”

He peered up at her through ridiculously long lashes. “Everything will be okay.”

“How can you know that?”

“Did we abandon Cora when we found out her secret?”

“No! We’d never do that.”

“Exactly!”

His jaw dropped, and he laughed. “Clever…”

“You saw what I did with that?” She winked.

“Yes I did Ms. Singer. You have a gift, just like your Uncle.” 

She snorted. “A gift of gab maybe.”

“I wouldn’t say Bobby’s much of a talker, but when he does, you listen. ‘Cause has a way of seeing straight through you down to your soul and finding the best, and pulling out.”

“Is that how you view me Sammy?”

“You came into my life, a blazing white light among the darkness. I know, I sound so cheesy. But I mean it.”

Now she was the one who fought the urge to turn away in the face of his words. “I- I don’t know what to say to that Sam.”

“Say you don’t want to leave because I’m a freak.” His choice of words broke her heart. Wanting to banish the self-doubt she smirked at him.

“You’re the best kind of freak.” She rose up on her knees and leaned forward to flick his ear with her tongue. “The kind that will eat my pussy for hours, and still be hungry for more.”

He moaned. “How can I help it when you taste so sweet?” His words turned her on. A fresh gush of moisture flowed between her legs. She’d never had Sam take such an aggressive stance. Biting her bottom lip she peered down at him through her lashes. _Visions aren’t the only thing happening with him right now._

“You want my tongue on you, don’t you? Antoinette?”

“Hmm.” Determined not to fold right away she playfully nibbled her bottom lip as if contemplating.

~~~~

His gloomy countenance lifted, and he smirked. Tucking some stray strands of fiery locks behind her ear, he sat up in the bed just slightly.  “Tell me baby. I like it when you tell me what you need.”

His heart sung with her acceptance. He’d been convinced she’d be history after he told her about the trail of death linked to his visions.

“I need you to bury that pretty face between my thighs and fuck me with your talented tongue.”

He gulped, face flushing.

“Does that work for you?”  He heard the amusement in her tone.

“Why don’t you lay back and find out?” She arched an eyebrow at his response. She made him bold. Reminded him of the confident man he’d been before his world fell in on itself.

“Impressive, Sammy.”

He pushed her back gently and spread her legs. “It’s Sam.” He crawled down, pushed up his shirt and latched onto her clit. Hungry for her response, he kept his eyes on her. She grabbed the headboard, and her legs closed around his head. He plunged his tongue inside her, and moaned as her moisture coated his tongue.  _Delicious_. She bucked, fucking him just as she promised. He pressed her waist down with one hand, and leaned forward, moving deeper inside her womb. Her muscles gripped him tight, and she clutched the bed sheets.  He increased his speed.

“Sam!”   Her hands fisted in his hair and her body convulsed as she came, filling his mouth with her nectar. He continued to massage her with his tongue as she came down, pulling away when her hands fell to the bed. She peered up at him, and he grinned, licking his lips. “I told you it was Sam.”

“Yes, you did.” The horse tone of her voice made his cock twitch.

“You know I’m not done with you yet, right?”

Her eyes sparkled. “No, but I’d hoped.” She teased as he reached beside the bed for his wallet and pulled out a condom.

“I’ll do the honors. I’m so wound up right now, I might come in your hand.”

Her eyes darkened. “Would you like that?”

“You, me, warm cum, yes.” She nodded her approval.  Unable to pass up on the teenage fantasy he tossed the condom aside and palmed his cock.

“God, you look so sexy, jacking off. Have you done this before thinking about me, Sam?”

“Mhmm, now you can call me Sammy.” 

“Sammy.” She purred and he grunted, stroking faster.

“Are you going to cum on my breasts, Sammy?”

“Fuck… yes.”

His balls drew up tight. “Shit, I’m going to come baby.”

“Do it.”

His wrist moved over time, and he let loose a steady stream of cum. She trailed her finger through the white river and brought it to her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it clean.

“I like how you taste, Sammy.”

“Jesus.”   Short winded, he grinned as he looked down at the sweaty, but satisfied woman dressed in his tee shirt. Did life get much better?

“I’ll be back. I’m going to get a towel.”

He walked into the bathroom on cloud nine and grabbed a hand towel. Turning on the water he placed the towel under the warm flow. A searing pain slammed into his head and he cried out, sinking to his knees. Black and white flickered in his head like TV. Static. He gripped the counter. The ache intensified. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he gritted his teeth. The flickering images started blurry and slowly came into focus. Toni?  Bathed in a bright light it hurt to look directly at her. Ethereal and pure she watched him with sad eyes.

“Oh my God. Sam!”  Her voice cut through the vision fog.  He felt her hand on his shoulder. The migraine began to recede, and strength returned to his body.

“I- I think it’s over.” He said, hefting himself up from the floor.

“I heard you cry out, and then I saw you go down, please sit on the toilet seat.”  Her voice shook slightly as she guided him to his seat, and he breathed in her fresh scent. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” He shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. Did you see something?”

He paused. “No. Nothing I understood. Just…. Blurry images.” 

“Okay, just rest here a minute.”

Her felt her fingers run through his hair, and he leaned in to her soothing touch. “Even when I feel like shit on the bottom of someone’s shoe you make me feel better,” he whispered.

He felt her kiss the top of his head. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Are you going to tell Dean?”  He held his breathe.

“You don’t want me to?” She asked.

“No. He’s got enough on his plate, and I can’t stand it when he hovers… well more than usual.”

“He loves you, Sam. Don’t be mad at him for that.”

“I’m not. I just wish he didn’t act like he still had to put everything on hold for me. What about Cora?”

“He’s your older brother, was damn near your guardian for all those years. That’s a habit he’s never going to break, and the beautiful thing about Cora is she gets it and reciprocates that emotion to a degree. Give it time honey. He’s been changing bit by bit. Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“I know. It’s just hard. I was in college on my own, living the life that I always dreamed of. Then Dean shows up, Dad’s missing, everything goes to hell, and I’m right back where I started. Stuck in a role that I don’t think I fit anymore.”

“I don’t think you’re stuck. I think we’re all redefining who we are together.”  

“Yeah?”

“Think about it, you literally gained a sister. We both know that’s forever. Neither of them is going to walk away, and that connects us indefinitely, outside of what we’re creating. It’s a lot of change on top of this insane lifestyle, and whatever you and Cora seem to have going on.” She let her fingers move to his shoulders, and began to knead the flesh.

“Do you think it’s connected?” He asked.

“Yes, but the more important question is why.”

“Because she’s a Winchester, have you noticed we aren’t too lucky?”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You’re right.” Sam lifted his head. “I have you.”  


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora nibbled the inside of her cheek as she walked inside the hotel room behind Dean. He’d been quiet since she’d flown off the handle on Jo. She’d niced up the comments before she flung them out into reality. So, all things considered, she didn’t actually feel bad on that account. Still, a part of her worried she might’ve crossed an invisible boundary. No one ever looked out for Dean, besides Bobby. Had she hurt his pride with her tirade? Her stomach tied itself into knots. He dumped his duffle bag beside the door and turned to her.

“You okay?” Dean glanced over his shoulder, assessing her with a once over.

“Are you?” She asked.

His eyebrows drew together. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I just went crack head crazy on, Jo.”  Cora sighed.

Dean chuckled. “Oh baby, I’ve seen you get ghetto, that, was barely scratching the surface.”  He wrapped his arms around her waist and molded their bodies together. “I love that you defended me without hesitation.” He looked away and paused. “It doesn’t happen for me very often.”

“But it should! That’s why I wanted to snatch her bald.”

“Wait, you wanted to what?” He leaned his head to the side. “Where the hell are you getting this shit from?”

“I am black you know?” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh I’m aware, Chocolate Talent.”

“I’ll kill you.” She mock scowled.  

“Seriously, hot fudge sundae. I’ve picked up on your ethnicity over the years.” He gripped her ass. “How else would you have _this_ … _”_ He squeezed. “Beautiful work of art?”

“Dean, that’s racist.”

He snorted. “Not when it’s true.”

She smirked, amused.“I don’t think that’s how it works babe.”

“You start getting P.C. on me, and my head might explode.” He widened his eyes pouting.

She giggled. “I love you, you know that?”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I know.”  He slid his hand under her shirt, massaging the base of her back with his calloused hands. The heat from his body combined with the rough pads of his fingers garnered a sigh. Exhausted, filthy, and mentally taxed, she’d never been happier, or more at home then she was in his arms.

“You realize I could never really be mad at you, right, Co?” The massage stopped, and he ran a hand up her back, weaving his fingers in her hair, and pulling.

The nickname brought tears to her eyes. She struggled valiantly to hold the damn, but the water refused to be tamped down. Saline spilled over, and her body shook.

“Co?” The concern in his voice shoved her over the edge, and she broke. Sobs clogged her throat, and she struggled to breath. His arms tightened around her waist. He swayed side to side, humming his go to calming song, “Nothing Else Matters.” She clutched his shirt. The thin cotton kept her centered in the present. At times, she woke in the middle of the night, terrified this reality was nothing more than another fantasy dreamed up by the bastards in hell. She pressed her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the aroma unique to Dean.

The dark, musty, enclosed space of the sewer made fresh memories even more vivid. Phantom hooks pierced her body. Ropes bit into her flesh, burning and tearing. The numerous faces of attacking demons hovered nearby. Whimpers escaped from the back of her throat. In the daylight, she put up a strong front, did her job, and made sure the top of the lake appeared placid. Here in the darkness, alone with Dean, she became overwhelmed.

“Cora?”

“The smell of rotting flesh, the cramped quarters, stifling heat, and endless dark reminded me of hell.” Her voice cracked.

“What can I do? Tell me and it’ll be done, Co.”

“I just. I need to get it out. I don’t talk about that time, but it’s in my head, and if I hold on too much longer I’ll be eaten alive. Hell is pain. The most unimaginable physical, mental, emotional abuse heaped on you constantly day and night.” She shuddered. “I’m afraid one day I’ll wake up, and this will be another scenario they placed together. They like to do that. Make you think you’re back home and happy. Then they yank it all from you. I’ve watched my wedding turn into a blood bath more times than I can count.”

“It’s real, Co. I’m here, and you are not going anywhere. Do you understand me?”

The steely tone made her nod. “I swear to you Cora. I’ll lay my life down before I see you taken back.”

She shook her head. “There’s no living without you Dean. I’d be an empty shell.”

“Your heart would still beat, and you’d keep going though, right?”

She remained silent. He released her waist, gripped her forearms and shook. “Right!”

“What for?”

“For Toni, and Sam. You don’t think he’d be one great big fucking mess?” His voice rumbled in his chest.

“They’d have one another.”

“Cora Colt Winchester.”  His edgy tone told her he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’m not itching to die Dean. I just said I’d be a shell.” She turned away, unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

“Not good enough.” He waited until she looked at him. “I’m going to give you a reason, Co. So help me.” His lips crashed down over hers, and he jerked her arms out of her jacket. He grabbed her thin t-shirt and ripped the fabric up the middle. With nimble fingers, he undid her bra. She brought her hands up, removing his clothing. They separated to unlace, and toe off their boots, shucking their pants, and stripping down to bare skin. He gripped the back of her neck, pulled her body to his, and their mouths meet, locking in a passionate battle of dueling tongues. _This is what it means to be ravished._ They sank to the carpeted floor and he gripped her hips, rubbing his cock against her cleft.

“You’re always wet for me, aren’t you baby?”

“Only you, Dean.”

“Damn straight.” He rubbed her clit. “You ready for me?”

“Yes.” She growled. He surged forward, and she arched, crying out as he filled her sheath.

She dug her nails into his back and closed her eyes, immersing herself in the powerful emotion her husband stirred. They came together like thunder and lightning.

“I’m going to give you a reason.” Determination was etched in every line on his face. She opened her legs wider.

“Oh, Dean.”

Sweat dripped off his skin and onto hers, slicking their bodies. They slid together. Her heart raced. She tilted her hips. He bottomed out over and over. Her muscles tightened, and he moved faster.

“Gonna come inside you now, baby.”

“Yes!”

He gave a hoarse cry, and his cock pulsed, sending her head long into a powerful orgasm. He gripped her hips tight and filled her with a steady stream of heated liquid. Twitching in the after math they lay together, his warm body sheltering hers as she cradled him. He eased out. “Put your legs in the air.”

“Dean?” A tiny flower of excitement unfurled in her belly. _Was he?_

“I’m going to start the shower, and I’ll be back. We’re not done in the least.” Her breath stuttered in her chest, and she half giggled, unable to keep the wide grin off her lips. She truly loved this man more than life itself. He had almost single-handedly kept her from getting off the rack and joining the demons. The memories they made during her life, along with those from Toni, Sam, and by extension Bobby and her parents were a balm to her tattered soul.

He returned a few moments later, offering his hand, a smile unlike any she’d seen in far too long, lit the entire room. He looked ten years younger. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. Tonight was for them, no one, and nothing else was allowed to breach that sacredness.  She checked her baggage at the door and snuggled under his shoulder. They stepped beneath the spray, and she titled her head back.

“Wow, you’re actually letting your hair get wet?” Dean asked.

“Nice to see you pay attention to my habits.”

“Hmph. How could I forget? I got your hair wet once when I was twelve, and I never did it again. I thought you were going to knife my ass.”

“I considered it. You’ve seen how long it takes me to tame my mane.”

“Hey, I think you look sexy with fluffy hair.”

She rolled her eyes but grinned. He loved her beyond her physical form, hang ups, and severe dysfunction.  Turning around he picked up a bottle of body soap, gracing her with a view of his firm ass.  He poured a drop of the ocean scented blue liquid in his hand, and she held her hand out for her own. They had a system. Taking showers together saved time, and allowed them to be together. Their lifestyle didn’t allow for nights on the town, private dinners, and dancing. So they took whatever they could manage as frequently as possible. They were both aware of how much their relationship tittered on unhealthy, but there were worst ways for a hunter to cope, and they’d both lost too much to every be normal. When you world was as tiny as theirs, you fought tooth and nail for the things you called yours, and held on for dear life.

The boyish grin he sported made her shake her head. “Do I even want to know what that’s about?”

“Just feel good, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” She ran her hands over his body, soothing his muscles as he did the same for her. The rub downs went a long way after a hunt. Didn’t hurt their libido any either. Not that they needed help in the sex life department. Seemed like they both wanted to make up for all the wasted time they’d spent dancing around one another.  They washed their hair swiftly, and he pinned her body against the wall of the shower. His hand skimmed down her belly, and he parted her lips, easing inside her pussy. In turn, she gripped his hardening cock and stroked. Their eyes locked, they moved their hands in time, simulating the feeling of sex.

“God, even your fingers are amazing.” She widened her stance, and he penetrated deeper.

“Right back at you, sister.” His voice wavered and she squeezed, holding him tighter.“Faster.”

She lived to give this remarkable man pleasure, and love. He’d been dealt a shitty hand, and while she couldn’t change the past, she could improve his quality of life.

“Just like that, Co. Fuck baby.”

“Yes, that’s what I’d like to do.”

He chuckled. “You ready for me?”

“Always.”

He removed his fingers. “Can’t let this go to waste.” Sucking them into his mouth he moaned.

“You’re so nasty.”

“You fucking love it.” He winked.

“I do, but admittedly you’ve turned me into a pervert.” She poked out her lips and batted her lashes.

“I just exploited what was all ready there, sweetheart.” He held her hips and lifted her up.  She wound her legs around his hips, clutching his biceps as he propped her against the wall. He eased into her and pulled out over and over. They moved together, exchanging kisses, slowly working their way back up.

“Cum for me Co. Take me over with you.”

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and she splintered beneath him. His body quaked in the wake of release. The sticky fluid flooding her core acted as a soothing balm to her frayed nerves.

“I got you Cora. Always.”  He said, his voice raspy and gruff.

“And I have you my love.” Drained and blissful they exited the shower.

“Bed?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“As much as I’d like to pull an all night love fest, I’m exhausted.” Cora said.

“Don’t worry I’ll wake you nice and early.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the bed.

“Anything before dawn and I’ll do you bodily harm.”

“Careful, The Turner is showing.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing… Salt booby trap, I’m awesome.” She pointed to herself, and strutted over to the hotel bed, turning down the fluffy white duvet. They’d splurged, and stayed in a decent place for once. Sinking down onto the luxurious sheets she sighed. “Heaven.”  He leaned against the wall, smiling.

“Come on, it’s like sleeping on a cloud.” She patted the bed beside her.

“I like seeing you like this?”  He nodded toward her.

“Fucked to the point of exhaustion?” She studied him from beneath lowered lids.

He snorted. “Well yeah, that too, but carefree.”

“Do you think we’ll ever get there?”  She whispered.

“Get where, Co?” He asked, walking over to lay beside her.

“To the place where we can actually be happy and leave all of this behind?” She turned her head. Their gazes locked.

“How about I make you deal?” He asked. “After Yellow eyes, whenever you’re ready, you say the word.”

“And then what?” She swallowed hard, afraid to believe.

“We’ll go be normal. Whatever that means for us.”

“Yes.” They held hands. The finality of the moment set in, and she closed her eyes. They were both the kind of people that took promises to heart. Sooner rather than later they’d get the fuck out of this world. _We’re coming for you, you yellow eyed son of a bitch._

_***_

_Cora spun in a circle taking in the expansive forest she seemed to be in the heart of. Tall trees blocked her in at all sides. Leaves littered the ground. A light fog crept in. Confused, she tilted her head, straining her ears. The forest appeared harmless, but she knew better. Goosebumps broke out on her skin. Hair stood up on her neck and arms. An otherworldly energy pulsed in this place. She walked forward, unsure which direction to take.  She glanced down. The gauzy white now covered her feet, no longer wispy, the thickened air concealed. Her body tensed, and her senses went haywire. Something was coming. She turned, and jogged for the woods, mindful of the trees as she darted into the forest. As she moved deeper into the thick the skies darkened. An ominous mood settled over the space. This was more than a dream. A fork appeared in the path. She hesitated. Golden light flooded her eyes. She stumbled back, throwing an arm up to protect her vision. The air grew dense. Yet, she didn’t experience fear._

_“I’m sorry I frightened you. This is the only way we can communicate.” The sweet voice put her at ease. “You can uncover your eyes now.”_

_Her hands dropped to her sides, and she gasped. A petite blonde with kind blue eyes stood a few feet away in a calf length, white nightgown. An aura of love and kindness came off her in waves. Déjà vu struck. She’d seen this woman before._

_“Who are you?” Cora whispered._

_“Well, technically I suppose I’m your mother-in-law.”_

_“Mary!” Her jaw dropped. “Look, if this is about the ring, you can have it back.”_

_Mary laughed. “No, Honey. I’m glad Dean gave you the ring. I couldn’t have hand picked a better match for the man my boy has become. This is about blood.”_

_“Blood?” Cora shook her head. “Not sure I follow.”_

_“You’re a descendant of David, and you’ve been given demon blood. Those two things don’t work in tandem. Have you been sick lately? Getting headaches? Dizzy spells?” Mary walked over to stand beside her._

_“Yes.” Cora said, stunned._

_“A war’s going on inside you.” Mary placed her hand on her shoulder. “You have to find a way to neutralize it.”_

_“How do I do that?” Cora asked._

_“I’m still working on figuring that one out,” Mary sighed, and took her hand back._

_“Why are you helping me?” Cora narrowed her eyes._

_“You’re my daughter, something I’ve always wanted. I take my family seriously. “_

_“Why now? Why not before?” She could have prevented so much!_

_“Gathering energy is no easy feat. Especially when you’re not going rogue and stealing it from people.” Mary’s brow furrowed. Pain dulled the sparkle in her eyes._

_“Is that why you’re not…”_

_“Evil?” Mary smirked. “Yes.”_

_“Why aren’t you in heaven?”_

_Her eyes darkened further, and her jaw flexed. In that moment, she reminded Cora of Dean. “Because my work’s not done, I wouldn’t leave my boys here alone to deal with what they have coming down the pipeline.”_

_Unsettled, Cora leaned forward. “You see the future?”_

_“Yes, and as much as I’d like to lay it out, some rules even I can’t break.” Mary scowled._

_“Where are we now?”Cora glanced around._

_“Purgatory.”_

_Cora clenched her eyes shut and grabbed her head. A masculine voice whispered in her ears. Heat seared her flesh. Mary reached out to grip her elbow, preventing her collapse.“You hear them?” Mary said._

_“I hear something,” Cora managed to speak around shaky breaths._

_“Just one person?” Mary arched an eyebrow._

_“I think so.”_

_“Cora.” The deep voice sounded in her head, suddenly clear as a bell. “John?”_

_“Yes, they’re gone for now… They were talking about you. Thought maybe you might hear me here.” He replied._

_“John, my John?” Mary’s’ voice shook._

_Cora issued a curt nod._

_“Come!” Mary grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest. They rushed over uneven ground, tripping over tree roots. Wind ruffled her clothing, blowing her hair back. The stench of burnt wood filled her nostrils. The land was different here, black, scorched, and creepy. Twisted tree trunks loomed above them like sentinels guarding hell._

_“Here,” Mary breathed heavily. “This is where they come from.”_

_“Who?”_

_“The demons, when they drop people off, and sneak in to hide.” She gestured toward the black rock with a cave opening._

_“John?” Cora said tentatively._

_“Cora?” His voice drifted out of the cavern. Mary whimpered beside her._

_“Can you come toward my voice?” Cora asked._

_“I- I can try.” John said._

_Cora held her breath, praying for a miracle. The air around them grew heavy, the ground shook. A flash of red, lit the cave entrance, and John’s figure appeared at the mouth._

_“Mary?” He whispered._

_“John!” A blurred streak, Mary launched herself into John’s arms. Cora sobbed along with the long parted couple, moved by the raw emotions. John buried his fingers in his wife’s hair and kissed her like she’d become oxygen. Cora would never forget the moment for the rest of her life._

_“How can this be happening?” John’s voice shook. “Or is it another ploy? Damn you yellow eyes!” The bellow broke her heart._

_“No, John, this is real. It’s Cora… she’s a bridge of sorts for now.”_

_“I am?” Cora asked._

_The couple turned to face her. “They want you to join with Sam, make it a family affair.”John said._

_“That’s never going to happen.” Cora scowled._

_“I think they might offer you a deal.” John tensed. “I have to go now.”_

_The anguish in Mary’s eyes made her sick to her stomach. The blonde released John’s flannel and stepped back. The wife of a hunter knew all about inevitability and getting a job done._

_“Mary, I love you. I’m sorry.”_

_“I love you too John.” He moved into the cavern, and Mary sank to the ground, digging her fingers into the dirt. Flaxen locks covered her face. Cora walked over and knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders. Together they sat in silence. Sometimes there were no words._

_“There’s more. Toni… she has a pivotal role to play. The Singers are more than they seem. Look into the light. And no matter what make sure she and Sam stay together! He needs her if he’s going to survive what’s to come.” Her form began to fade. Fear flickered in the depths of her eyes. “Wake up.”_

Cora’s eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her side, digesting her journey. Dean looked like the teenager she’d fallen in love with. Early morning light filtered into the window, highlighting the incredible cheekbones handed down from mother to son. 

“Mhmmm, I feel those eyes of yours on me.” Dean mumbled, a lazy smile spread across his lips.

“I was just remembering.” She brought her hand up and threaded it through his soft hair.

“Enlighten me.”

“That week we had together, when my Father went on a hunt across the country.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean opened his eyes and grinned. Caught in the green lasers beam his eyes cast she smiled. “We had a lot of fun that weekend. I thought I might lose my life when your Dad came home early, though.” 

Picturing baby Dean clad in his boxers, and her black Kimono diving out the window made her laugh. “I should’ve guessed then you loved me.”

“Yeah I risked life and limb to spend that weekend with you.”

She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. “But it was worth it, right?”

“So worth it.” His eyes grew distant, and she grinned. Her family had had honeysuckle bushes in the back yard, and she could still see him goofing off, a flower in his lips. Laid back Dean could be as rare as a blue moon.

“I have you tell you something.” 

Instantly alert, he rolled on to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“I had … no it wasn’t a dream. I’m not sure what it was, but…I met your mother.”

“What?” He sat up. “How can you be sure it was her?”

“It was her, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin.”

“I don’t understand…” he shook his head.

“When I came back, it changed me.  I’m like Sam, but different.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“My Dad let me in on a few family secrets.” She retold the story, and he remained silent until she was done.

“I don’t like this… too linear. Whatever Yellow eyes planned he wants you to be a part of it… not going to happen.”

“Dean you can’t control everything.”

His eyes caught fire in the sun. “Not. Going to happen, understand?”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Understand.” 

“Good. We should get dressed and tell the others. After this.” Dean leaned over, threaded his fingers in her hair and devoured her lips. “No matter what happens it’s always going to be you and me.”

The devotion in his eyes humbled her.

“Always?”

“Just you try to walk away from me.”

She smiled and nodded. The moment passed, and they parted, rising from bed to officially start their day.   __  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes as he slipped on a pair of plaid pajama pants, and padded to the door. _Who the hell would be at his door at nine in the morning?_ House cleaning should’ve announced themselves and Cora and Dean should still be going at it or passed out from exhaustion. His lips twitched upward. Those two were ridiculous. He peered through the peep hole. Dean and Cora stood together, serious expressions on their face. His blood ran cold. For every one good thing that happened, three bad were sure to follow.  He removed the chain from the door, and turned the lock, opening the door.

“Hey what’s going on?” Sam asked, voice lowered to keep from waking Toni.

“Hey Sammy, we need to talk.” Dean grinned. “Did we wake you?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Cora smirked. “Looks like someone was enjoying their R and R.”

“Are you throwing stones in that glass house you reside in?” Sam quirked his eyebrow, and she laughed.

“Touche Sam, Touche.”

“We figure we could meet up and head somewhere for breakfast.” Dean said.

“Sounds good. I’ll get Toni up, and we’ll swing by your room in say, twenty minutes?”

“Yeap.” Dean nodded.  

Sam closed the door.

“What happened?”  Toni said, her voice sleep worn, and sexy as hell.

Sam turned and smiled at the vision she made being swallowed by his shirt.

“I’m not sure exactly. I told them we’d met them in twenty-minutes.”

“Ugh.” She ran a hand through her hair and peered over at the clock. “It’s not even nine-thirty… this can’t be good.”

“He looked pretty serious. Not very Dean like after a night alone with Cora.”

“No.” Toni sighed. “Maybe he told her about our side mission?”

“What?” He furrowed his brow.

“We’ll fill you in at breakfast, let’s get dressed, and meet them there.”

 

Dressed, and more awake, they gathered inside the main lobby to eat. Sam couldn’t help the sense of déjà vu that struck him as they sat in the corner table of the eating area with their plates full of subpar continental breakfast.  He smiled and let the years roll back.

**_Small town in South Dakota_ **

Sam walked over to the bathroom, lifted his hand to knock, and froze. The faint sound of crying between chocked words reached his ear. Panic hit him like a Mack truck. Cora was crying! She never cried.  He pressed his ear to the door and slowed his breathing.

“God, Toni I’m so fucking stupid. I know we can’t have a normal life. I get that. But we’ve been in the same place for over three months, and it almost feels like a home. The first one I’ve had since Dad started playing ding, dong, ditch with me.” She sniffed. “For a minute I let myself think I could have this moment. Prom with the boy I like. Normal shit—,” her voice cracked.

Furious, he spun on his heel. He’d do anything for the girl breaking on the other side of the door. Since her mother died, and Rufus fell out with Bobby, John had become the preferred go to. It’d turned her to an extension, a constant that lightened his burden. Cora was scary smart, creative, and caring. There was a maternal bond that he feed off like a parasite. The mood among the family shifted. He couldn’t be sure if she reminded dad of his mother, or the older man simply had a soft spot for girls. Regardless, Sam breathed a bit easier at night.

After she hit fourteen, Dad put a nix on sharing a bed with Dean, so someone slept on a sofa, or the boys became bunk buddies. After all the things she’d done for them, they owed her, Dean especially. He didn’t know all the details, and he didn’t want to. Sam wrinkled his nose. But he saw their relationship change.

Sam found his brother in front of the television laughing at some meaningless sitcom. He stood at the end of the couch.

“You’re an asshole.” Sam said.

“Excuse me?” Dean turned from the television with narrowed eyes.

“You heard me. You don’t deserve Cora at all, man.” He shook his head, disappointed in Dean for the first time that he could remember. In his eyes, his brother would always hang the moon. But this negligence reminded him of Dad. He couldn’t let his brother become that.

“You jumping off the Toni ship and trying to move on to Cora? I wouldn’t suggest it little man.” Dean leaned back against the couch in a deceptively relaxed pose.

“No! Do you know what today is Dean?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Friday?” Dean tilted his head, clearly lost.

“Prom. Not just any prom. Cora’s Senior Prom.”

“So,” Dean rolled his eyes and snorted. “She doesn’t care about that.”

“Yes, she does.” He nodded.

Dean stood. “You trying to tell me you know her better than I do?” Dean’s jaw turned to granite. Sam swallowed. He hated having Dean upset with him. But he knew when to stand his ground.

“In some cases, you can be so oblivious at times. Jesus, I don’t know why she stays with you.”

“Don’t you ever say that to me.” Dean’s hands balled into fists, and he ground his teeth.

Sam’s eye grew wide. It was the most emotion he’d seen him show since he and Cora became a _them_. _This is more serious than I thought._

“Why are you making such a big deal about this?” Dean shook his head.

“Because she’s in the bathroom talking to Toni.”

“What else is new?”

“She’s crying, Dean.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. His entire countenance changed. “I get it now, you’re looking out for your big sister. I appreciate it. It’s what I asked you to do. Now let me make it right.”

Sam scowled. “Do you think you can, you’re not exactly Mr. Sensitivity?”

Dean snorted. “You got a plan, hot shot?”

“Yeah, actually, I do.”  Sam said.

“Lay it on me.”

“We take her to Prom.”

“Who?” John walked into the living room, and they both froze. _Busted._ “What’s going on, where’s Cora?” John glanced around.

“She’s in the bathroom.”   Sam said.

“Talking to Toni, huh?”  John shook his head.

“Yeah… um Dad. She’s upset.” Dean looked at Sam, and he held his breath. This wouldn’t go over well.

“Why? Someone mess with her at school? We need to warn them off?” His face grew stern.

“No, nothing like that...it’s senior prom tonight, and I think she wants to go.”

“With some jack ass boy from school, I don’t think so.” John scowled. “I know what boys that age are after, and they sure as hell won’t be getting it or putting her in an awkward position where she’ll have to kick their ass, followed up by us.”

“I think she wants to go in general, Dad. Not with a date.” Sam added.

“Well, I guess that’d be okay.” John rubbed his head.

“She doesn’t really know anyone, or have a dress. Do you think maybe I could take her, and we could go to a thrift store or something?” Dean asked. They’d been careful to keep up appearances around Dad, afraid he’d make her leave if he knew about Dean and Cora. Especially, since Dean was eighteen, and she wasn’t. Once she had her birthday they’d be home free.

John’s forehead wrinkled. “She never asks for much does she?”

“No.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Here,” John reached in his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and dug out a few bills. Stunned, Sam tried not to gawk.  “The car’s gassed up, take her to pick out … whatever it is girls wear. I’ll let you two help her with that.” The distaste on his face amused Sam. _Damn he’s lucky we were both boys._

“Thanks Dad, this will mean a lot to her.” Dean held up the money and shook it. Afraid he’d change his mind, they quickly left the room.

“How is she the favorite?” Dean whispered.

“Because she’s a girl, duh.” Sam said.

“Now what, genius?” Dean asked.

“Go take some of that money, get some flowers from the gas station down the road. They always have roses.”

“That’s really lame, Sammy.”

“Not to a girl.”

“How would you know?” Dean smacked his lips.

“One, I pay attention and two, Cora and I talk about things.”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Like that?”

Sam’s face heated. “Like how to make a girl happy.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s my boy.” He reached out, ruffling his hair, and Sam swatted his hand away.

“Just go. I’ll talk to her.”

“Deal. I hate it when she turns on the water works. It makes me feel like shit.” He disappeared out the front door before Sam could talk about his lapse in being a stone wall. Dean felt as much as anyone else, but he’d become such an expert at hiding it, Sam often forgot.

When the door shut behind him, he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Cora, can I come in?”

“J-just a minute, Sammy.”  He heard a rustling.

“Toni, I’ll call you back, Okay?” Cora said.

The door opened, and a puffy faced Cora opened the door.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Somehow I think you all ready know. You suck at lying.”

“Yeah… the walls here are thin and I had to go to the bathroom.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m not mad.” She pressed her hand to her face.

“Good, you still want to go?” Sam arched an eyebrow.

“You have a magic wand in your pocket, kiddo?” She smirked.

Sam snorted. “No, but I have sixty bucks, a big brother, and a Father who gave his approval.”

She hugged him tight, and he laughed. “You are the best, Sam. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I have to call Toni. She has to get here. I need help.” She released him and picked up the phone.  They always brought a chord to make the phone stretch to the bathroom for privacy.

“Yeap, I’m on it.”  Excitement coiled in his belly. He’d developed a crush on Toni some time back. Every time he saw her it deepened. What wasn’t to like, brains, beauty, and humor? He sighed as she went to dial Bobby’s number.

Three hours later the apartment was barely recognizable. Make up lined the bathroom and dress clothes and shoes were laid out on the bed.

He sat in front of the television with his dad and Dean.

“This is weird.” His dad pulled a long drink off his flask.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed along with Dean. Toni and Cora had been locked inside the bathroom for the past hour.

“I’m glad this isn’t her normal.” John muttered.

“Amen to that.” Dean said.

The door opened, and Toni came out with a wide grin spread across her lips. “I present to you Ms. Cora Turner.”

She stepped to the side, and Cora walked out in a form fitting, slinky black dress lined with sequins that belled out at the bottom.

“You look beautiful, Cora,” John said, clearing his throat.

“Y—yeah you look…” Dean nodded.”Great.”

Sam snickered. He met Toni’s gaze as she rolled her eyes making him grin.

“You look awesome, Sis.”

“Thanks, it’s not too much.” The uncertainty in her eyes saddened him. Normal things felt weird to them because they’d never experienced it.

“Is this a trap?” Dean asked.

John sighed. “It’s perfect kiddo. Dean go get dressed so we can snap some pics and get you kids on the road.”

His pager buzzed, and they all stood in place like mannequins. “I have to take this.” John walked over to the phone. A whispered conversation took place.

“Guys, I need to head out. I’ll take the truck and leave you with the Impala. Have a good time and take some pictures, okay?”

“Yeah Dad. You sure you don’t need any help.”

He could see the conflict in his brother’s eyes.

“Yeah I can handle this alone Dean. You kids look out for one another while I’m gone. Toni, keep the kid company while these two go out will you?”

“My pleasure, John.”  Toni winked at him, and he blushed.

His father grabbed his keys, the always ready duffle bag and left the hotel.

“All right Winchester, go pretty up and make yourself worthy of being seen with my girl.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You look awesome, babe.” He said sincerely before he walked over to grab the suit from his bed.

That night had solidified Toni as his forever crush. While Dean and Cora went to prom they stayed up late watching horror movies, quzzing each other on how they would kill the creature in the movie, eating popcorn, and drinking too much soda. Huddled together under a blanket to share the tiny screen, the feel of her hands as they brushed his in the popcorn bowl gave him his very first set of warm and fuzzies. When Dean and Cora had stumbled in around six the next morning they’d all headed down to the continental breakfast.

**_Present_ **

“We lost you for a minute Sammy you all right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Had a cause of Déjà vu. Remember Cora's Senior Prom.”

“Oh my God! I haven’t thought about that in forever!” Cora laughed.

“That was a fun night. Can’t say I would’ve ever guessed we’d be here,” Toni said with a sweet smile.

He blushed.  “I hoped we would.” He whispered before she slipped her hand in his and squeezed. Clearing his throat, he let the memory fade into the background. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I had a very interesting dream last night.” Cora looked almost nervous.

“Okay?” Sam said.

“I- I don’t want to upset anyone.”

“Co, tell them.” Dean said.

“It was about Mary.”

“Mom?” Sam tensed as she launched into her detailed dream.

On an emotional roller coaster, Sam felt a million things at once, happiness for his parents, anger that they were once again ripped apart, and confusion as to why the four of them seemed to be a hot bed for supernatural selection.

“I don’t understand. What does that even mean? Look into the light?” Toni asked shaking her head as Sam squeezed her hand to offer some form of comfort.

“I don’t know.” Cora ran a hand through her hair. “We were interrupted before we could speak more. Maybe she’ll visit me again?”

“Why you, and not me? We both have psychic powers.” Sam felt the sting of jealousy prick him.

“It must be my blood, the line of David.” She reached across the table and placed her hands over his free one. “If I could’ve traded places with you I would have. She’s beautiful Sammy. I see where you get your sweet countenance and humility.”

“Thank you.” He mouthed the words, unable to voice them aloud.

“It seems like your bloodline is a bigger a hot topic.” Sam said.

“And I doubt we’re the only ones who know about it,” Dean said.

“Which brings us to our road trip. We were headed to see Missouri when you 911’d us.” Toni said.

“Wait. 911? We didn’t need any help on that last case.” Dean’s brow wrinkled.

“Um, yeah we did. If you wanted to keep your balls and Jo’s brain intact.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Trust your brother on this one, Cora would’ve killed that girl.” Toni snorted.

“And burned her body, so her ghost didn’t haunt me.” Cora nodded her agreement, and Sam laughed.

“Wait, I thought you liked, Jo.”

“Oh I do, but any woman dumb enough to put the moves on my man repeatedly after he’s shot them down is just asking for it.”

“So vicious.” Dean said.

“You love it.”

“I do.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You two are ridiculous, you know that?” Sam asked shaking his head. Apparently some things never really changed. The years had roughened their edges, chipped away pieces of their souls, and yet here they were together. It gave him hope for him and Toni. And helped him realized they’d be stronger as unit, than they’d ever been alone.

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked.

“I say we road trip this bitch like old times, and get to the bottom of the dreams. I can’t help but think it’s connected to yellow eyes. Too many coincidences. Thoughts?” Cora asked.

“Oh we get to break Sammy in! He was never legal when we went, and they were always small trips.” The excitement in Toni’s voice made him nervous but excited as well.

“Truth!” Cora grinned.

“Oh Jesus, these girls are animals.” Dean covered his eyes, and Sam laughed.

“Really? This coming from you.”

“You’ll see Sammy.” Dean took a drink out of his mug.

“Who us?” Toni asked, placing a hand over her heart as she and Cora batted their eyelashes.

“That’s not reassuring.” Sam shook his head.

“Hey, you want fun or you want comfort?” Toni nudged him with her elbow.

“Ow, both.”

“No, can do Sammy, we have to do this proper like, and make up for all those times you missed the rides.”

Just like that she’d extended an olive branch. For leaving them in a lurch, and putting her in a precarious situation with Dean, his big brother had been pissed when he found out Cora had helped him fill out all the paperwork for colleges, and Toni had overseen his scholarship applications. Cora had never blamed Sam, but he’d seen the strain it caused between Cora and Dean. By then the hunting lifestyle had become a weed, choking the life from his soul. A few more years and he’d have been another soulless killing machine. Cora noticed it too and he knew that’s why she’d helped. He owed these three people so much more than he could ever give back.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys we're so excited about our guest star appearance in this episode. *coughs. I mean chapter. It hit us like a fist to the gut and we knew we had to get it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Rufus drug the bound body across the floor, placing the stocky man firmly in the chair centered in the middle of the devil's trap. His nimble fingers made quick work of the complex set of knots, undoing and retying the man into the chair. You could never be too cautious with the possessed. Those bastards did a damn convincing job at playing possum, and their strength was unparalleled. Satisfied fifteen minutes later, he backed away from the trap, he lined the circle with rock salt, and moved over to the shelves in the basement he’d sound proofed himself after Sherry passed, and he had to give up Cora. The day he’d feared for years had finally arrived, and thanks to his information extraction Cora had a chance.

Gallons of holy water were lined up in a row behind him on the table beside a varied assortment of holy articles. Contrary to popular belief rosary beads weren’t the only thing that hurt these evil bastards. The rest of the knowledge remained in his head. That was the best kind because it could never be taken away. He popped the top on a gallon poured some in his hand and tossed it at the demon.

“Time to wake up you son of a bitch.” The droplets hit the man’s face like acid. Smoke rose, and his head snapped up as he hissed.

“Rise and shine.”  Rufus said.

“I know of you hunter! You want to know about your precious little bundle of joy.” The demon threw his head back and laughed. “We tainted her ten ways to Sunday. You’ll never get her back, not really. Changed her D.N.A.”

“That’s impossible. Don’t take a PHD to know that.” Rufus huffed.

“You should ask your friend John. She’s right there with his ticking time bomb. In the end, she’s going to watch it all burn down, and she won’t care. Not after we take everything from her. Not even her little light bright friend will be able to help once she makes up her mind.”

Rufus flung more water. An Inhuman growl rose from the man’s throat. “Speak plainly or we’ll move onto the crosses etched into your skin. We both know how good that feels.”

“That’s the best part, nothing you do to me will make it less true. Why do we think we dragged her down to the pit? Those heavenly plans have gone awry, and now it’s tick tock against the clock. Would she still be Daddy’s little girl with veins pumping Demon Blood or an unholy spawn?”

He doused him with holy water straight from the jug. “Shut your filthy mouth you lying piece of shit.”  The man’s neck contorted and green foam spilled from his mouth. “What light are you referring to?”

The demon spat, clearing its mouth. “The Singer.” The hiss of the S sent a chill down his spine. _What the hell did his god-niece have to do with anything?_

“She’s special, they’re all special, the fearsome foursome. Daddy was so proud, but his children made moves in his absence, and it’ll all goes to pot.”

“You sensed it before didn’t you Rufus, that there was something between all of them. It’s why you kept the Winchesters away from your daughter until you decided she wasn’t worth paying attention to. Oh she hates you most for that, turning your back when you needed her most. We replayed those moments over, and over.”

Rufus’ jaw ticked. It was all a game, but this son of a bitch was a heavy hitter. He’d suspected his daughter went to hell. The minute John bite the dust, Dean recovered in the hospital, and she resurfaced. They made fun of him for being a thorough, paranoid, asshole, but it kept him in the loop and one step ahead of the pack. He’d never thought the demons would be interested in Cora. That was a mistake he’d live with for the rest of his life. Always thought he had to be worried about the angels. He’d heard the stories from his wife about them, coming down, riding humans like a surf board. It’d happened to members of her family, and in her heart she’d expected it would happen to her. The thought of some winged fuck wearing his baby like some sort of heavenly meat suit made him nauseous. He’d been searching for ways to keep the angels out, and come up short.

“Keep talking meat suit.”

“Happy to, just to see you squirm old man. You can’t stop what’s all ready in play. It’s bigger than you. Then me.” He grinned.  “We both know this world’s been headed for the roaster for some time now. Your time is over. “

“Don’t go counting your chickens, black eyes.” Rufus doused him again. “Now tell me more about Singer.”

“Not time yet for the grand reveal Grandpa.”

Rufus walked over to the table, grabbed the brass knuckled, blessed, and etched with holy symbols. Some time you had to get a little up close and personal. He stepped outside the salt and let his fist fly. The Demon’s head snapped back. “Let’s try that again.”

“Now you’re just moving on to foreplay.”

Rufus ground his teeth. The bastard wouldn’t give him anymore its how they worked. “Time to go back to hell.”  He stepped back and began the exorcism wondering how much Missouri would tell her niece. She’d hated him for a long while for becoming a hunter after they lost their parents. But, she’d never hesitated to help him with Cora from afar.  Looked like all his secrets were about to come to the surface.

***

Toni leaned against the Firebird beside Sam laughing at the epic battle going on between Dean and Cora.

“I’m not leaving baby here.” Dean said.

“I know you’re not insinuating I leave Daisy.”

“I just think we’d be better in one car.”

Cora crossed her arms and shook her head. “Not if it means leaving her.”

“Are you going to end this any time soon?” Toni asked, looking up at Sam.

“I could. But it’s so amusing.” He smirked.

“So evil.” Toni turned gripping his collar, and guided him down to her lips. Their tongues tangled, and Sam moaned.

“What can I say? You bring out sides of me I never knew existed.”

Toni purred. “I like that.”

“I knew you would. Now let me make a call before she lays down the gauntlet and says it’s Baby or me.”

Toni winced. Whatever answer he gave that would hurt him.

“Yeah, my thoughts, exactly.”  Sam said, digging out his phone. “Hey Rob, it’s Sam Winchester. Yeah I know, long time no hear. Listen man, do you still ride shotgun with your cousin Steve? Yeah? Good. Are you near Indiana right now? I know you guys tend to stick to the Midwest. Oh you’re in Ohio about an hour out? I’m calling in that favor you owe me. I need you to car sit for me.” Sam laughed. “No, not a mini van, a cherry Firebird. Vintage, is there any other way to go?” Sam laughed again. “Yeah, it’s legal. It’s Cora Turner’s. Uh huh… the rumors are true she’s back in the game. Here, I’ll give you the address.” He rattled off the hotel numbers, and she admired his problem solving skills. _His sharp mind is one of the sexiest things about him._

“Winchesters.”

Cora and Dean turned to face him. “Problem solved. Rob and Steve Jones are on their way out to car sit.”

Dean and Cora frowned, heads tilting in an identical manner that made Toni and Sam crack up.

“They’re good people.” Dean nodded.

“Agreed, but if Daisy gets even one nick I’m taking it out of your hide.” Cora pursed her lips, turned and walked away into the hotel.

“You sure know how to press her buttons. All this time and you still haven’t learned.”

“Shut it Sammy.” He pointed toward Sam, and Toni snickered. “ Why don’t you go suck face with your girlfriend?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He lifted her up, and she squealed. Pleasantly surprised by his spontaneity.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the hotel. Their lips locked and Sam carried her into the hotel room, kicking the door shut behind them, tottering over to a chair by the window. A nice long make out session sounded like heaven. Shyness didn’t exist here. Cramped quarters, sticky situations, and life on the road didn’t allow it. Hunting was no cake walk for the faint of heart. It was messy, all consuming, and called for more sacrifice than the normal person could bear.

Toni buried her fingers in his rapidly growing hair and tilted her head sucking his tongue into her mouth. He moaned, and her nipples grew taut. The little things like this meant the most. Stolen moments when they could be any other couple, sneaking in a make-out session. All the issues fell to the way side as he placed his large hands on the small of her back and began to massage. This man twisted her up on the inside, made her hope for the future, and fall. They pulled apart breathing heavily, and she twisted to straddle his lap, placing her lips near his ear.

“I am falling for you Sam Winchester.”

“Thank God I’m not alone.” He squeezed her hips. She sighed blissfully.

There’d been so many lows in her life she had to hold to the good. Life after hunting had been easy, but not fulfilling. A sort of empty shell covered with glaze to make it look pretty. Never being able to share your life with anyone wore on her. Always worried about saying the wrong thing, revealing too much, and fitting in, she’d avoided social outings for the most part, ending up a more healthy version of her Uncle Bobby. Now she had a chance to get it right, and find the right mixture of apple pie and reality. Ignoring the darkness lurking among society wasn’t an option, but she didn’t always have to be the one in the line of fire.

“Looks like a lot going on behind those blue eyes of yours.”

“Always, Winchester.”

“Care to let me in?” He tilted his head tucking some wayward strands behind her ears.

“Just thinking about how far we’ve come and yet, not.” She shrugged, and he smiled. His hazel eyes softened as he nodded.

“The life always finds a way to pull you back in huh?”

“Seems like.” She snickered.

“I think there’s a happy medium though, I mean… look at them.” Sam nodded toward the couple, who for once weren’t trying to suck the other’s lips off. Laying side by side with Dean’s hand protectively curved over her stomach they spoke in soft tones.

“Wait… you don’t think she’s…” Toni met his gaze.

“No way…no. No.” He shook his head. “I mean, do you really seem him the type to walk away from all this and play civilian?” Sam whispered into her ear.

“For Cora?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Awh, fuck.” He rested his head in the crook of her shoulders. “Never a dull moment, huh?”

“Not with this crew. But let’s not assume because you know what they say.” She winked.

“I thought we’d admitted we were asses a long time ago?”

Toni laughed, and Sam grinned. The adoration in his gaze stole her breath away. He looked at her as if she hung the moon. She never wanted to lose it.

“Touche Mr. Winchester.” An emotion she couldn’t place flickered through his eyes.

“What’s going on?” She let her fingers twirl the soft locks at the nape of his neck as he sighed.

“I just can’t stop thinking about what mom said. Look into the light. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s not something I’m familiar with. It could be a code word of some sort. Maybe if I change it from light to, Audura I’ll get a hit?”

“Latin,” he said. They looked at each and sighed.

“Play time’s over?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Toni nodded.

“They’re never going to let us live it down.”

“What else is new?”

Sam chuckled, and after one more quick kiss, they untangled their limbs, and moved to the laptop set up on the opposite side of the table.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll understand: Rufus Has been capturing higher level demons looking for info since his wife died. So he ended up leaving Cora with those he trusted. When he was in a bind it’d be Bobby, any other chance he got, John, simply because he’s damn bitter about what went down. 
> 
> Also, Always feel free to let us know what’s on your mind about RSF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

With all their gear strategically placed in the trunk, they pulled out of the hotel. Dean had taken Rob aside and put the fear of God in him over Cora’s car. It was huge she’d relented and allowed him, and Baby to take the lead. _My two girls love each other, what more could a man ask for._ He glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled. Sam rested his head on Toni’s. The dark brown mixed with the red and for once, his face looked peaceful. She kept the nightmares at bay. Toni was good for him, and at the end of the day all he truly wanted was to see his little brother happy. A twinge of guilt hit. He shouldered some of the blame for what happened to Jessica. If he’d stayed away they might be blissfully ignorant and on their way to happily ever after. _Another thing I just have to live with._

Still, it ended up for the best. Hunters never truly retire. Monsters had long memories, so you always had to be cautious. Marrying a spouse with no knowledge of your other life was asking for trouble. Look at their parents. His hands tightened on the wheel. There was a reason he’d always kept things light and fun with one night stands he picked up to take the edge off. Getting attached to the wrong person could kill you on the inside, a fate far worse than death, if you asked him. His thoughts drifted to John, and Rufus. As a hunter, you had next to nothing, so you loved hard. He pushed Cora away when they were younger. Drove her off, and told himself it was for the best.

He didn’t want either of them to end up like their parents, and he’d been ready to run off to Vegas. Especially in that period just after Sam had bailed. She’d always thought he was pissed at her and Toni for helping Sam get into Stanford. Truth was, he’d been grateful they did the job he couldn’t. He’d seen Sammy floundering, struggling with their existence, but he’d been determined to pick up the slack, further deepening their dysfunction. What cut him deep had been the fact that Sam left without so much as a word, leaving Cora holding the bag. Anger flared. That was a wound that would never fully scab over. When he thought of the way they treated her for the first couple of weeks after the fall out it amazed him she’d stuck around.  _Should’ve known then I’d never find a better match._ Maybe a part of him had. Because no woman, barring Cassie, who clearly was a fill-in, had come close. He shook his head at the way he’d spilled his guts to the wanna be Cora, only to end up rejected and twisted into knots. When he spoke to Cassie it hadn’t been her face he saw.

Sam mumbled in his sleep and Dean’s lips twitched. _Just like when we were kids._  For once, thoughts of his Father didn’t make him feel like his lungs were on fire.

Dad had been a hard bastard. He’d had to be to learn the ropes while keeping them safe, and hunting down their mom’s killer. But he’d love them, and there’d been moments where he allowed it to show, when the mission took a back seat to life.

The clock rolled back into reverse, and for a minute Sam was the precocious, wide eyed kid in desperate need of a haircut, passed out in the backseat with a green Marine issued blanket. _“You boys are my greatest accomplishment. I know no matter what happens to me you’ll take care of each other and save people.” His dad cleared his throat and Dean held his breath afraid to do anything that would jeopardize this moment. “You know, today is your mother’s birthday. She’d be proud of you two. I didn’t want to tell Sammy. I think it upsets him having no memories. But she’s been on my mind, and I just felt I needed to say that.”  He paused. “Now how about we listen to some Skynard?”_

Just like that the moment had been over, but it lived on in Dean’s mind. Family meant everything to his father. He glanced around in the silent car at the three people who’d come to matter most. _Guess I’m a chip off the ole block._ His gaze lingered on Toni. In the early morning sunlight, her skin seemed almost luminous. An inner peace surrounded her like some sort of invisible force field. _The light?_ He’d been wracking his brain for a reference point, or hidden meaning behind his mother’s words and came up with zilch. He didn’t like the thought of her in danger for many reasons. Right now she kept Sam grounded. If that foundation cracked with them on the road hunting yellow eyes, and his sudden status as Mr. Cleo, shit could go from bad to nuclear quickly. In the middle of a storm, the last thing you needed was your house to start falling down around you.   
                  This would be the point where they contacted Bobby normally, but with Toni involved that bargaining chip got snatched off the table. The stubborn red head refused to even think about going to her Uncle until she had a handle on it herself. He shook his head. These girls frustrated the hell out of him, it’s like they were born resistant to being protected.  He heard Cora’s voice in his head clear as a bell. “Sorry Boo, we’re ride or die chicks. If y’all want to play Clyde damn sure we’ll be at your side starring as Bonnie.”  _Sassy, wench._ Thoughts of his wife made him chuckle.

Sam cleared his throat in the back. “Do I even want to know?”

“Well rise and shine, Sammy.”

“Ugh. What time is it?”

“Five till Six.”

“And you’re this chipper?”

“Well I happen to know there’s an incredible dinner coming up in about fifteen minutes, so yeah. Put me in a good mood.”

“God, you and you’re stomach.”  Sam huffed.

“What? A man’s got to eat.”

“A man? Dean you eat enough for a village in a third world country.”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you find anything on lights?”

“Not yet. You?”

“Uh uh. “ Dean shook his head. “It just keeps piling up.”

“I don’t like it either, Dean.”

“Give it to me straight. What’s that big brain of yours have worked out?”

“Honestly man. I’m drawing a blank. I mean… there’s no common denominator. Their parents weren’t killed the same way as Mom. We’re not all born in the same years. Other than being in the hunting business...” Sam shook his head.

“Damn it.” Dean hit the steering wheel, and Cora and Toni jolted awake.

“Something better be on fire.”  Toni growled.

“Breakfast.” Dean turned off on an exit.

“Okay… we’ll let you live because I think I know where we’re at.” Cora said excitement in her voice. They stopped at a red light and snuck a glance at her, imagining for a millisecond she was eating for two. The light turned green, and he got his mind back to business. Breakfast first, and then they’d check into a hotel and bed down for the night. As a general rule, they preferred to travel at night and sleep during the day when not on a time crunch.

They pulled into the parking lot of the old-fashioned 50’s styled silver diner.

“Welcome to Heaven.”  Dean spread out his arms and sighed.

“Wow, your version of heaven is a metal trailer in the middle of nowhere?” Sam said.

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried is Sammy.”

“Seriously, this place is awesome.” Cora unbuckled her seatbelt and launched herself in between the seats, ass up in the air. “You guys will love it!”

Unable to resist, he rubbed the apple bottom inches from his face.

“Hands off, Winchester.”

He nipped it, and she squeaked.

“Let’s get in there and feed him before he starts going for a full course meal,” Toni said.

The mad scramble that followed made him throw his head back and laugh.

***

“Who in the hell is it now?” Bobby said sighing as he pushed his tired limbs out of the chair. He’d been scouring his books for any information on bringing a person back from hell. So far he’d come up with zip. People down there didn’t usually deserve a rescue and deals were standard. Something about this whole thing reeked to high heaven, and he intended on getting to the bottom of it before it exploded in their faces. _Even from the grave you’re screwing me, John._  He made his way to the front door and opened it. Rufus stood on the front porch.

“I’m calling in my favor you son of a bitch. Come help me with this demon.”

“Well hello to you too, Sunshine.”

“Ain’t got the time for pleasantries I could give a rats’ ass about Bobby. This one’s some kind of big deal.”

Bobby’s eye widened. “How big we talking?”

“Biblical.”

“Panic room?”

“Yeah. Glad to see you listened to me.”

“I always listened, Rufus.”

“Not always.”

His jaw clenched. Nothing he could say to that.  Rufus would never let it go, and he’d never stop feeling like shit for the way things had gone down.

“Where’s it at?”

“In the trunk. Had to seal the bastard in with a devil’s trap, a shit ton of holy water, crucifixes, and Stars of David.”

“He tell you his name yet?”

“No, but the things it was capable of were no average parlor trick. That thing shook my whole damn basement from inside a devil’s trap lined in salt.”

“How’d you come across this thing?”

“Now that’s none of your business. You gonna help me or not?” Rufus scowled.

“Oh shut up you old coot. You know I’m helping.”  Bobby rolled his eyes, and they started for the car. They opened the trunk, and Bobby’s jaw fell to the ground. He was a she. The petite brunette dressed in a white t-shirt, and a plaid skirt couldn’t have been much older than sixteen.

“Son of a bitch. Rufus did you kidnap a girl from high school?”

“That meat suit was making deals like it was going out of style.”

“And you didn’t exercise it on the spot, because?”

“I need information.”

“Oh Jesus, You still doing this to yourself ? Didn’t it cost you enough the first go round?”

“I know you ain't judging me, Singer.”

“No, I’m trying to talk some damn sense into you for my god-niece’s sake.”

“Who do you think I’ve been doing all this for!”

“Yourself. She comes back, and you barely even bat an eyelash.”

“You don’t think something’s funny with that?”

“I know it’s her, and that’s all I care about.”

“Well I don’t have that luxury.” Rufus grabbed the girl’s legs. “Quit flapping your jaws and help.”

Bobby grunted as they lifted the slip of the girl out and headed for the door. Possessed bodies always felt like they were made of lead.

“You got something you want to tell me, Rufus?”

“ I don’t want tell you shit. Hell, I don’t even want to be here in the first place.”

“Well now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings.”

“Hmph.”

Inside the house, they maneuvered the body through the back passageways and into the tiny room with a Devils trap at the ready. They tossed her on the cot, and Bobby left to get a chair. He returned, and they worked together to untie and retie her to the chair.

“Do I even know what you did to knock it out like that?” Bobby nodded toward the girl who sat in the chair, head down.

“Chloroform.”

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t look it at me like that. It’s not like I’m some perverted old man.”

“Can’t say I heard of that one before, Rufus.”

“Yeah, well now you have.” Rufus stood and stepped away.

“You want to tell me what it is I’m after?” Bobby studied his friend. He looked old and worn. Not the proper expression for a man who’d just gotten his daughter back.

Rufus stilled. “You ever wonder why I’m still pissed at you about that day? We both know things happen, and people fall. It’s part of the business.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I understood why, Rufus—.”  He didn’t want to relive it out loud. Thanks to nightmares, He did that enough in his head.  Between Karen and Sherry he wondered how he got enough sleep to function some days.

“ Shut up so I can tell you. Sherry was more than your average hunter. She had a special bloodline, a legacy that I knew would pass on to Cora. But I didn’t expect it to be so soon. When Sherry died… my worst nightmare came true.”

“What are you talking about, Rufus?” Bobby shook his head, lost.

“Well if it isn’t the Patriarch of the illumination.”

The raspy voice coming from the young girl’s mouth made him take a step back. Amusement glinted in its black eyes.  “Hunters, always so quick to believe in demons without a thought about what’s upstairs, haven’t you ever wondered why a streak of bad luck follows you around like a tailgater?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bobby frowned.

The demon threw her head back and laughed. “You don’t even know what kind of hell you got coming for you. But I can promise you this it’ll twist you innards up.” The demon hummed. “It’s so sweet, the scent of your fear.” Rufus doused it with water, and a shrill scream rent the air.

“Hunters 101, don’t listen to the bastards.”  Rufus scowled.

“I think there might’ve been truth in there.” Bobby said.

“That’s what they want you to think.”

The chair began to rattle against the concrete, drawing their attention.

“When I get out of here you’ll both die.”  The demon growled in her throat, and her eyes turned black.

Bobby grabbed a flask from inside his flannel, unscrewed the top and hit it with holy water. “Not today.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been along for the journey and still riding bitch in the back seat of the Impala with us! To the new friends we’ve picked up along the way, stick around we have a wild ride ahead. This bad boy is plotted right up to the end and we will soldier on until we’ve reached that point. A promise we made to one another before we entered this endeavor , so be sure even if a few weeks goes by we will return. Now enough blather from me, let’s get the show on the road. Grab your cheeseburger, beer, or salad and water if you prefer. *winks and enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“I think I found something.” Sam said.

Toni turned and took in his scrunched face, and narrowed eyes. “What’s wrong?” She moved closer and peered over his shoulder at the smart tablet they tethered to the wifi on their phones.

“It’s in … Hebrew I think.” Sam said.

“Oh for the love!” Cora threw up her hands and Toni chuckled.

“You’re fluent in Hebrew?” Sam asked.

“Yes, unfortunately. My dad’s Jewish remember. He made me learn a bunch of shit I didn’t want to know.” Cora twisted around in the seat, and thrust out her hand. “Let me see.”

“Rufus is Jewish?” Sam whispered. Toni laughed as she nodded. “How did I not know this?”

“Well she went with her mother’s side more and considers herself to be Catholic.” Toni shrugged.

“Yeah this is Hebrew. Pull over when you get a chance Dean. I’ll swap Toni seats. You pulled me into this mess, Winchester, so you get to suffer through it with me.”

Cora’s sullen tone made Toni smirk, but the thought of being up front with Dean didn’t.  She hadn’t been alone with him since Cora’s disappearance. After the way he’d broken her best friend’s heart, she’d been less than impressed with the eldest Winchester brother. They did civil, barely back in those days.

 

**_A year and a half ago_ **

Toni toyed with her cell phone in her hand. She really didn’t want to call the asshole, but something in her gut screamed nine-one-one. _Maybe I’m’ a paranoid bastard, but Cora has never gone this long without checking in with me with at least a text._ Her call log was missing a very familiar number. She swirled the whiskey in her glass and made a quick pros and cons list. What’s the worst that could happen? She and Dean could get in a bitch fit again.

Ever since he’d run Cora off like the prick he’d become after the case in Charleston went south, Toni had semi hated him. It was the girlfriend law. When an old flame fucked your bestie over you hated them because they couldn’t, too many feelings involved. Being a hunter they didn’t have that luxury. But she could make him feel like shit as often as possible.

A full week was way too long. _Cases get crazy. Yeah, all the more reason to worry._ She’d never been crazy about Cora going off on her own, but she’d been damn good about keeping her posted on her movements. Three days max was pushing it. Her inner Bobby told her to put on her big girl panties and deal. Cora was more important than her Dean avoidance. It’d be one thing if he really changed his mind about Cora, but one look into the fool’s eyes when he saw her told you that wasn’t the case. He had a case of low self –esteem the size of Texas. They all had their issues. No hunter’s head would be a walk in the field for a psychologist, but when it started adversely affecting others it was time to pull your heads out of your ass, which she told him frequently.

He always responded with a cool what’s between us is our business. Truth was he’d be right. But she’d never cared much about what was P.C. and this shit ate Cora up.

Fuck!” She growled knowing what she had to do. Finishing off her glass she hit Send shaking her head.

“Hello?” The deep voice on the other end tied her stomach in knots. All her hopes for Cora’s safety rested with him.

“Dean. It’s um…it’s Toni.”

“Yeah, I got your number saved Red. You calling to read me the riot act or is it actually something important?”

She winced. “I know I deserve that. But you know I wouldn’t call you unless I had to.”

“So talk.”

“I just need to know if Cora’s contacted you.”

 “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Don’t hang up! Look, I haven’t heard from her in over a week and I’m really worried. I’ve talked to all my contacts, Uncle Bobby’s contacts, no one has seen or heard from her. I mean I tried Rufus, your dad, shit I even tried Sammy and nothing.” Her heart raced, and her face grew heated. The panic she’d kept at bay returned full force. “Please tell me that she’s hiding from me cause she’s with you. I don’t need details or anything I just, I just need to know that she’s okay.” She fought back on the sob threatening to break through.

“She’s not with me.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“Damnit! Has she at least contacted you? Checked in, anything?”

“I haven’t heard from her since Indiana.” Dean said.

“FUCK!” Toni pitched the tumbler in her hand. The glass shattered. Tiny slivers of glass fell onto the wooden floor, tinkling like rain.

“I gotta go.” A million different scenarios played in her mind and a list began to form. She had to pack, check the maps, Cora’s data trail. Pinpoint her last locale to the longitude and latitude.

 “Hey Toni Wait!”

“What?” His voice interrupted her thoughts.

 “Where was she last?”

 “Over in Marble Head, Missouri working a case. She was supposed to crash with me for a while after. She never showed up and— fuck, this was a week ago. Who knows where—Jesus.” Tears stung her eyes as she stepped over the mess in her home office and rushed to the bedroom. She pulled the familiar duffle from under her bed, set it on the mattress, and began to pack.

“All right, listen, Toni. I’ll head over to Marble Head and see if I can’t find anything. I’m about six hours out. I’ll make it in three.”

“I’m only a few hours. I’m already headed there. Call me when you get to the town and if you hear from her…”

“I’ll let you know.” Dean said, his word a solemn promise.

“Right. Thanks Dean.” She went to hit end till his voice stopped her.

“Hey…she’s probably fine.” His voice sounded confident, but she recognized the bravado. If neither of them had heard from her , shit was seriously wrong. Still, she appreciated the effort, so she returned the lie in kind.

“I know,” She said.

“Good. I’ll see you.”

They disconnected and she hit the road.

 

**_Present_ **

“Hey Toni, car stopped.” Sam smoothed his hand over the back of her head.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts.” She smiled.

“I could tell. You were a million miles away.” He tilted his head slightly, studying her the way he was prone to do. Always an observer he could be slow to answer as he ran over things in his head.

“Feels like it.”She shook her head.

Sam’s gaze shifted toward Cora and she nodded. The man was smart as a whip. _So sexy._ He ran his knuckles down her cheek.

“Can you two stop making cow eyes at each other so we can get back on the road. You can suck face later after Cora’s translated her sexy Jewish ass off.”

“I’m not Jewish. That comes from the mother’s side.” Cora huffed. “Why do I bother repeating myself? You’ll say anything you want.”

Dean grinned and nodded, and Toni laughed. When they were good it was amazing. But when they were bad, words like catastrophic and apocalyptic came to mind.  Cora held the door open and she slipped out of the back swapping her places. “Be kind to my baby he has no idea how much you loathe Hebrew.” Toni said.

“Oh he will soon enough.” Cora gave a wicked grin.

“You know I don’t really like the sound of that,” Sam said glancing from Toni’s face to Cora’s.

“Sorry honey, I’m riding shot gun, she’s all yours.” Toni winked and settled into the front seat.

“So, Zeppelin?” Dean cleared his throat and she nodded, shifting in her seat. The air between them was strained. It felt weird not having their built in buffers.

 “Can never go wrong there.”

“Strap in for the language lesson of your life Samuel.” Cora said in the back.

She and Dean exchanged an _oh shit_ glance at the use of his full name.

“Samuel? Listen Cora I didn’t mean to drag you into...”

“No, no it’s too late to take it back. But you like learning, right?”

Toni glanced in the rear view mirror and Sam caught her gaze.

“Help me,” he mouthed.

“Eyes forward Toni. You don’t want to get pulled into that mess,” Dean muttered.

“Sorry,” Toni mouthed back, turning around.

 

A few painful hours later the back seat went silent. Toni glanced over the seat and grinned. Sam and Cora were slumped together with the smart tablet on their lap, ear buds in each ear.

“Check these two out.”

Dean peered up in the mirror and smirked. “Reminds me of the old days when I rode bitch and they were in the back.”

“I forget how much time you spent together after Uncle Rufus went off the deep end.”

“Yeah, that’s a nice way of putting it.” Dean grumbled. “Dude left her high and dry. You don’t do that to family.”

“Pot meet kettle.” Toni snarked.

“That was different.” Dean said.

“Why, you hurt her just as badly?”

“You don’t have to tell me that. Not when I work so hard not to hate myself when I looked in the mirror.” Dean dark energy vibrated from the opposite side of the car.

“So why even do it, Dean?” Toni shook her head.

“Because I couldn’t stand the alternative,” He shook his head.  “My head wasn’t in the game where it should be. I damn near got her killed. I couldn’t live with that on my conscious. I’d eat the end of a barrel first.”

“Jesus.” The deadpan tone told her he meant every word.

“Now you see.  Cora was never just some girl to me. Not a first, or a girlfriend, she’s always been all encompassing. The middle the beginning, the end. I knew it, even back then. I wasn’t as young and stupid as I pretended to be. I tried to fuck her out of my system. Fill my time with woman her polar opposite, and still eventually I had to come crawling back like a junkie in need of a fix.”

 “And she always let you.” Toni scowled. She never really understood that. Why Cora let Dean take so much all the time.

“Because she understood. Knew it was the same way.” He shook his head. “It’s never been about sex. After what I did…I wouldn’t expect that. Not until it was time to get serious. Do it the right way.” He blew air from between his teeth. She knew he didn’t like to delve this deep, but he owed her an explanation. She’d bitten her tongue for long enough.  The way he’d ended things with Cora had almost severed their pseudo sibling bond.

“I didn’t know.”  Toni whispered floored. All this time she’d thought they’d been screwing around behind her back. Slagging off every couple of months for one giant fuck fest. When in reality they just needed to be close to one another. It put a whole new spin on things.

“And now you do.” He cleared his throat.

“You keep a lot of shit bottled up.” Toni marveled. He’d always been stoic behind the humor and bad assery he portrayed. She’d been fleeced into thinking there wasn’t a mountain hill of shit behind it he waded through on a daily basis.

“It’s my M.O.” The flippancy returned as he tried to navigate to lighter territory.

“But not with Cora?” She couldn’t help but pry at inner Dean now that he’d opened himself up a crack.

“Never with Cora. You never understood it because I never wanted you to see. But I know… I need to make this right. You being with Sam and us … on this journey together. It’s time to get square.”

She took a deep breath. “You okay with me and Sam?”

“Hey, he’s a grown man. Personally I think you might’ve knocked the stick loose and for that I’m eternally grateful.”

She snickered. “You got a way with words.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Cocky.” She scowled.

“Confident.” His instantaneous response made her role her eyes. Some things never changed.

“Splitting hairs.”

He grinned. “Whatever gets you through the night, Singer.” A heartbeat passed. “So…we’re cool now?”

“Oh yeah, nothing you can really do now. You married her. That’s yours for life.”  The thought still baffled her. Never in a million years did she see Dean married..happily. No more than happy, exuberantly. Though, she did always see him with Cora.

“Yes it is.” He grinned. “What bout sasquatch? You laying claim?”

“Oh, we’re turning it around?” She raised her eyebrows proceeding with extreme caution. Only thing he loved as much as Cora and Baby was Sam.

“You didn’t think I was going to Big brother you?” He peered over at her and she swallowed. The shrewd look in his eyes told her he meant business, playful tone or not.

“Hoped I’d slip past you.”

“I got eyes like a hawk.”

She snorted. “What do you want to know, Winchester?”

“You serious about him?  Because he has _commitment_ tattooed across his forehead.”

She cleared her throat. The leather sounded as she shifted in her seat. “We’re serious.”

“Not fun being on the hot seat is it?” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Look, one last thing and I’ll give it a rest. The kid’s been through a lot. Be careful with him.”

“He’s not a little kid.” She sighed.

“No, but even when he’s fifty he’ll be my little brother. You feel me?”  His voice grew gruff.

“Yeah.”  She nodded.

“Good. Now we can go back to our regularly scheduled not discussing deep shit.”

“Gladly.”

She felt lighter for the conversation. With the air between them cleared, the silence in the car felt comfortable. _Calm before the storm, I’m sure._

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep those reviews and comments coming! We love them. They are the fuel that powers the writing machine aka our heads. As always we have beer and bottled water at the ready, but for this chapter I’d suggest you sneak out that old flask *winks. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

_Sam glanced around the area shrouded in fog. His stomach clenched and his head ached. **This goes down as the most realistic dream ever.**_

_“What are you talking about?” Cora’s voice cut through the white mist. The frightened tone threw him into motion._

_“Cora!”_

_“Sam!”_

_A painful wail went up and he covered his ears._

_“No. I won’t.”_

_Cora‘s yell sounded closer now. He stumbled toward it. “Cora.”_

_“Sam.”_

_Footsteps pound over the earth. The light step would match her measurements. He paused. A body barreled into him. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, and the familiar scent that always brought him comfort confirmed Cora’s identity._

_“Are you okay?” He asked._

_“I’m fine.” She nodded._

_“Jesus.” Sam clutched his head as the shrill screech filled the air._

_“What’s wrong?” She gripped his elbow._

_“You can’t hear that!” He nodded in the distance._

_“No.” She shook her head. “We have to go, now.”_

_“Where are we?”_

_“Asleep. But between realms I think.”_

_“Realms.”_

_“Not now. Come on, run.” She took his hand and pulled him off. The further they got from the Harpy’s cry the better he felt._

“Sam. Sammy come on wake up.” _The sweet voice began to drag him from sleep._

_He held onto Cora’s hand tighter afraid he’d leave her behind. “No! You have to come with me Cora. Cora.” Her hand slipped from his and he screamed._

“Whoa. She’s right here.” Toni said. He felt her delicate hand run down his face.

His eyes opened and he sat up searching for the woman he’d left behind.

“Wake her now.” Sam rasped.

“Cora, come on baby wake up.” Dean said, gently tapping her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and Sam reached out to grasp her hand.  She squeezed and he breathed a sigh of relief. “You good?” Sam asked.

“Someone want to tell me why you two morphed into the freaking Bobsy twins? Even for you it’s bizarre.” Dean said. A deep scowl and furrowed brow shouted his displeasure.

“It was a dream, but not.” Cora whispered, shaking her head.

“Wait, you had the same one?” Toni asked, lifting a brow.

“I was in it, Toni.” Sam said.

“Wait, how’s that even possible?” Dean said.

“I don’t know,” Cora shook her head. “But there was something I think I was supposed to remember.” She winced, clutching her head. A trickle of blood ran from her nose.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop.” Dean barked.

Cora blinked as Dean swiped away the blood and rubbed it onto his jeans.

“What the hell happened?” Toni asked leaning back on her heels. They were all in the back seat, practically on top of one another.

“I- I don’t know. One minute I was sleeping fine and the next I landed in some fog covered forest? Then I heard Cora talking to someone and she sounded upset.”

“Yes, someone.” Cora pushed up in her seat. Her eyes were glossy and she shook slightly.

“I said stop.” Dean’s voice became a snarl.

“You don’t order me around.” Cora’s voice sounded weak.

“I do when we’re putting yourself at risk. Who knows what the fuck high jacked your dreams?” Dean shook his head.

“I can’t shake the feeling it was important.”  Cora stood her ground.

“No Cora.” Dean shook his head.

“Sam?” Toni drew his attention back to her. Fights between Cora and Dean were nothing new. But this was the first true argument he’d seen since she’d returned to them.

“I… whatever she saw and heard I couldn’t. It damn near blew my ear drums out, honestly.” He said.

Toni brushed the hair off his forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s her I’m worried about.” Sam jerked his head toward Cora.

“Okay, fuck the lunch break, Toni stay back here with him, Cora you’re coming up front with me, and the only thing you need to think about is the music on the radio until we get to Missouri.” Dean pulled Cora out, and Toni sank beside him. He ran his hands through his hair and took a cleansing breath. Suddenly they went from fine to the brink of destruction.

“I hate it when they fight. It makes me feel like a kid who has to choose which parent he wants to go with after they divorce.” He mumbled.

Toni wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “It just makes me want to punch him in the face.”

Sam chuckled. “He sometimes has that affect on people.”

“Sometimes?” She nuzzled his neck with her nose and he laughed, grateful for her soothing presence.

“Half the time?”

She grunted.

“I’m pumping gas, and I swear to God Cora if I come back and you’re bleeding from the nose…” Dean closed the door rougher than usual, and Cora huffed from the front.

“Cora, you know I love you right?” Sam approached the surely woman with a lighthearted approach.

“Oh son of a bitch. You’re going to guilt trip me here?” Cora said.

“I’m going to suggest for once in his life, my brother might be right. I don’t like this.”

“Me either, Co.” Toni said.

“Fucking out gunned, I get it,” Cora sighed and rested her head against the seat. “It’s starting.”

“What’s starting?” Sam asked.

“The blood fighting for dominance.”

His stomach dropped. His mother’s cryptic messages and warning circled around in his head.

“That still doesn’t explain why you were both there.” Toni said.

“Well—.” Cora said.

The driver side door opened and she went silent. Dean’s squinty eyes swept the interior of the car. Sam dropped his gaze like a scolded child. You didn’t mess with him when it came to Cora, or safety. This issue involved both. Three if he added himself. In his brother eyes, he’d never be a fully grown adult. The engine roared to life, and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Sam held his breath waiting for a snarky comment, but none came. Dean slid his hands across the seat, and grasped Cora’s hand like a life line, and in turn she slid into the middle space he’d come to think of as her spot when they were together.

“I don’t like any of this,” Toni whispered into his ear.

“Me either.” Sam closed his eyes trying to recall anything he could about the dream, drawing from the comfort of Toni pressed close to his side.

 They pulled up in front of Missouri's and Dean parked across the street. Stillness fell in the car as the world crawled to a stop. Whatever they would learn would change them. This thing reached further than their mother or their father. It had Cora in its grasp, and Toni not far behind.

“We ready?” Dean asked, turning to meet Sam’s gaze.

“Toni?” Sam asked.

“Yeah I think we’ve waited long enough.” Toni said.

“Cora?” Deans’ voice softened.

“No. No. I’m not fucking ready to jump head first into this shit. What if it’s demons Dean? What if they’re not done?” Her voice cracked and she scrambled to unbuckle her seat belt, pushing the door open and walking away from the car at a fast clip.

“Fuck.” Dean followed, jogging to catch up with her. He’d never seen Cora look so small or broken down.

“She’s scared.” Toni’s voice cracked. “Of going back to hell.”

“God, I can’t blame her.” Sam closed his eyes. If that happened it’d kill Dean.

“Do you think… this is…that they want her back?” Toni sounded almost tentative.

Sam turned to Toni horrified. “No. Why would they let her out just to pull her back in?”

“To fuck with her, us. We’re hunters. How many of them have we put down?”

Sam wrapped his arm around Toni’s body offering her his strength. “I don’t think that’s what this is about. Look.” He nodded toward the couple gesturing wildly toward the car. Cora shook her head and Dean threw up his hands. “They know more than they’re letting on.”

He’d noticed it over the past few weeks, secretive glances and whispered conversations. At first he chalked it up to shit he didn’t need or want to know about. Now, he wasn’t’ so sure.

“Why would they keep anything to themselves after everything that’s happened?  
Toni shook her head. “This doesn’t make sense.”

Sam frowned. Cora crossed her hands beneath her chest and shook her head back and forth. “No it doesn’t. But she’s not buying whatever he’s selling.”

Toni snorted. “That ship’s sailed. She owns half the damn company now.”

Sam laughed. “This is very true. Should we break it up?”

“Uh uh. Let them ride it out, Sammy.”

Cora turned to walk away and Dean grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face him. She shook her arm to free it, and Dean grabbed the other pulling her body against his. He held her face and bent down to connect their lips.

“This is a bad one.” Toni said.

“Yeah it is.” Sam sighed. “We can’t’ afford to be doing this right now.” He ground his teeth.

“Hey, that’s why we’re here to see Missouri. We’ll figure out what’s going on and solve the problem, same as we always do.” The conviction in her voice made his heart soar.

He glanced down at the oval shaped face of the woman he loved and lost himself in her beauty and strength. “You really believe that?”

“I know that.” The confidence spilled over into him and buried his fingers in her hair and brushed their lips once, twice before he traced the petal soft set with his tongue and delved inside. Her tongue glided along his, and he tilted his head, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Happiness exploded inside him like shooting rockets. She lightened the darkness that had always dogged his footsteps. A whimper formed in the back of her throat.  The sounds of boots on the pavement outside made him moan as he pulled back.

“You are finishing this as soon as we get done here.” She purred.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The door opened and Dean bent down. “We’re ready, you through fogging up my windows?”

“No, but we should go inside.” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded his head. “Nice one Sammy, there might just be hope for you yet.”  Gone in an instant, his brother attached himself to Cora once more. As if he was afraid she’d bolt.

They walked the short distance to the house as somber as a funeral party. Dean lifted his hand to knock and the door swung open.

“You want to tell me how it is Rufus hasn’t filled your ass with buck shots yet?” Missouri crossed her arms over her chest. “Well I’m waiting boy.”

“Uh…it’s good to see you too, Missouri.” Dean said.

Sam chocked back a laugh. He loved seeing Dean uncertain.

Missouri smiled, and her entire countenance changed. She opened her arms and Dean stepped forward for a hug. They embraced and she turned to him. “Sam don’t just hang back hovering over me.” He laughed and moved in for a hug, savoring her warmth and the maternal energy she exuded.

“Cora. It’s so good to see you in person, honey.” Cora smiled and stepped forward shyly.

“Toni Singer. It’s amazing you children found one another this way.” Missouri shook her head. Toni shot him an inquisitive glance and Sam shrugged.

“Come on girl you get a hug too.” Toni looked stunned as she was pulled into the sweet woman’s embrace and Sam laughed.

“Come on we have plenty to discuss. I made dinner for y’all and cleared my appointments.”

“You knew we were coming?” Toni asked.

“The spirits talk, and your Daddy gave me a heads up. Rufus has a way of being… paranoid”

“Man she knows your dad well, huh?” Dean smirked.

“I wouldn’t be so mouthy. You’d better tell him you married this girl before he hears it from a third party. You understand?”

Dean ducked his head. “Yes ma’am.”

The sight of his brother so easily cowed made Sam want to howl with laughter.

“Come on to the kitchen. Let’s get food in everyone’s stomach.” Missouri scanned them. “How’s your head feeling Cora? Sam?”

“I’m fine,” Sam said.

“Better,” Cora said.

“Mhmm.” Missouri nodded. They followed her inside through the living room to a large rectangular, oak table set with five places.

“Go ahead and sit. It’s nothing fancy, just spaghetti and rolls.”

“Thank you Missouri,” Sam said. The others echoed his sentiments and she waved them off.

“I’m always happy to see y’all. I just wish it was under happier circumstances.”  Missouri grabbed a large pot off the stove and placed it in the center of the table on a square heat resistant tile.  “You all need to start taking care of yourselves. Be vigilant, cut down on the junk food and watch each other’s backs. What you have coming up is no cake walk, and you can’t pull that lone ranger act this family is prone to fall back on.” Missouri walked back to the stove, opened the oven and took out a bowl of rolls.

 _Jesus, she had this timed to the minute._ Sam knew she was psychic, but her accuracy was out of the park.

“Well, eat.” Missouri gestured toward them and they began to dish up food.

Sam closed his eyes as the flavor of the home cooked meal exploded in his mouth. They didn’t get much of this on the road. He pushed all the _what if’s_ to the back of his mind and allowed himself to live in the moment. With Toni so spirited, the ability to separate the shit storm and the good stuff came a little bit easier every day. A temporary calm fell over the room as they ate regaled by Missouri’s amicable conversation.

 

“House rules, I cooked, so you get to clean.” Missouri stood. “Don’t give me that back talk, Dean.”

“I- I didn’t.”

“You think loud boy.” Missouri shook her head. “You going to whip him into shape?” Missouri glanced at Cora.

Cora grinned and shook her head. “It’s much more amusing this way.”

“Young folks. You could be more like your brother. Thank you Sam.”

He smiled, and took the plates. Toni nudged his hips with hers.

“Suck up.”

He winked as they walked through the open kitchen to the sink behind them.

 ~~~ 

“I’m going to start this off by saying I’m not perfect, and I’m not omniscient. I see what I’m given or told by the spirits. Sometimes it’s helpful and other times it’s more frustrating than anything else.”   
The clarification relaxed Cora. Missouri didn’t feel like a charlatan, but you could never be too careful.

“Now I’m speaking from a place of experience. When you’re born into this world with a gift, evil takes notice. They want to possess it, use it for their own good, and they’ll try to take it by any means necessary. I’ve always been able to see spirits, but when I turned sixteen everything ramped up. I was spouting tomorrow’s front headlines and future events like the Daily Herald. Apparently word gets around fast, because the next thing I know my family is being held hostage by a pair of black eyed demons. Not that I knew what they were at the time.” Missouri shook her head and shuddered. “Long story short a group of hunters showed up at just the right time and saved what was left of my family. My brother hung around long enough to see me through school and took off, hell bent on getting all the knowledge and training he could. The man can hold a grudge like no other. He wasn’t going to rest until he killed the things that destroyed our family.”

“Wait.” Dean held up his hand. “Your brother’s a hunter?”

“How did you think I met your Daddy?”

Dean shook his head and Cora placed a hand on his thigh.

“Is it anyone we know?”Cora asked.

Missouri paused, tilting her head. “I think it’s best if I keep that too myself.”

“So, yes.” Dean mumbled.

“What I tell you about disrespect?” Missouri lifted an eyebrow.

“Sorry Ma’am.”

“That’s better.” She huffed. “Now like I was saying. Gifts come with a lot of bad behind them.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand. What gifts are you talking about?” Toni asked.

Missouri sighed. “Some gifts aren’t so obvious, like Sam’s. They’re more of a mark. A genetic link that lies dormant until it’s time to be called forth.”

Cora gasped.

“I’m not liking where this is going.” Dean said.

“Yes, the girls both have something very unique going.” Missouri narrowed her eyes. “But you’re in trouble, aren’t you girl?”

Her stare seemed to see beneath Cora’s flesh into the mess left of her mind and her spirit. It made her feel naked. She covered her stomach and shifted in the chair.

Missouri clucked her tongue. “You’re all linked.”

“Linked?” Sam scooted forward in his chair.

“All of you, each in very different ways. Hmm.” Missouri shook her head and placed two fingers to her temple.” It gives me a headache just trying to interpret it.”

“No disrespect Missouri, but we’re lost here. You want to speak in laymen’s terms.” Dean asked.

“You need each other. Every decision you make from here on out will affect all four of you.”

“Bullshit.” Dean growled.

“I know it’s not what you want to hear. But this is the way it is. You understand me? Secrets going to come to light sooner or later best be ready to deal with the fall out.”

Cora did her best to keep her face blank, but guilt at her belly. He should’ve told Sam. She couldn’t, not with the binding that asshole placed on her when she was raised. Her hands balled into fists.

“What’s she talking about?” Sam’s voice grew agitated. He knew something was off. She’d seen the mistrust and anger in his eyes. Once again, she’d been caught in the middle of Winchester drama. _At least you’re actually one of them this time.”_

“Too much has been kept from each of you. Toni like Cora you have a family lineage, albeit a little different it pre-dates back to biblical times. You found the right path today in the car. Continue to seek answers in the Jewish works.”

“Ugh.” The sound exploded from her lungs before she could wrestle it down Snickers sounded, and the thick tension was cut in half.

“What? Me? No.” Toni shook her head. “I don’t come from anything. If I had some sort of power all this time, why didn’t I get to use it when I needed it?” Her face grew flushed and she shifted in her seat. Sam reached out to take her hand, stroking her skin with his thumb.

“Because it’s not on your timetable, but something a whole lot bigger than any of us. Uh uh.” Missouri held up her hand. “I’m the messenger, not the writer.”

Toni scowled and sank back in her chair. Cora stifled a chuckle. She could practically see the always-turning wheels in Toni’s brain grind to a halt with the half information they’d just been given. Nothing agitated her best friend more than partial information.

“I know you wanted to know more. But that’s what I got.” She shifted in her seat. “You need to be extra careful with her, you understand me?” Missouri asked inclining her head to Dean.

“I am.”

“Dean… you understand?”  Missouri conveyed something with her eyes, Cora couldn’t’ place.  Her nerves twisted like red vines. _Fuck, they’re coming back for me._ Her stomach rolled.

“And Sam…don’t push Toni away. You need her more than you can ever imagine.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The tension in the hotel room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Missouri had dropped a bomb no one knew how to diffuse. Toni sat beside Sam on the edge of their bed pressed hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder, facing Dean and Cora who sat on the bed across from them. Cora sat in Dean's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. Almost as if he could anchor her to the spot and shoulder the lingering pain. She gave Sam’s hand a supportive squeeze. He unlaced their fingers, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Grateful for the reassurance she soaked up the warmth and comfort he sent out in waves that she sent right back. They had an unspoken connection. Words weren’t always necessary to convey the way they were feeling.

She took a deep breath taking in the masculine scent she’d come to associate with her gentle giant. _Wait, mine?_ He sighed and she melted into his side, providing whatever boost she could. _Yeah, mine._

“All right I’m just going to come out and say it. What the hell are we supposed to do with that?” Dean scowled. Cora draped her arms over his and he took a deep breath calming slightly.

“ I don’t think any of us have an answer to that,” Toni said.

“Yeah that’s the problem.” Dean muttered.  

“At least we’re in this together,” Cora whispered.

“That’s the last thing I wanted.” Dean said.

Cora moved to pull away and his arms tightened like boa constrictors. “You know what I meant. Neither of you girls should be here now dealing with this.”

“But we are.” Toni shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the man about to stir up a hornet’s nest.

“Didn’t you hear Missouri, Dean? We have to stick together.” Sam shook his head.

“You ever notice right next to us isn’t the best place to be?” Dean’s jaw ticked.

“Like our life has been a field of flowers?” Toni arched an eyebrow.

“No, but I don’t want anyone’s blood on my hands.” Dean shook his hand. The words _I have enough all ready_ hung in the air, unsaid, but understood.

“Tough shit. These are the cards we got dealt. It’s a raw deal, trust me I know.” Cora snorted. “But now we need to rally and prepare. Cause the shit about to go down, reeks to high heaven.”

“Prepare for what, Co?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head.

Toni caught her gaze and offered a small smile. “Well let’s go over what we do know, and work from there.”

“Sounds like the best thing to do.” Sam said, automatically backing her with a blind faith that stole her breath away. This man melted her insides, turning her into a giant chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven. With anyone else she would’ve hated the sensation. Sam, however, was different. He needed her just as much, if not more than she needed him and she felt… _No, I won’t let myself go there._ She’d jumped the gun last relationship, and regretted it later. This time she’d let him take the final step first.

“All right, so what?” Dean narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips into a slight pout. “We got the blood of David, some sort of glowing anomaly, and 1 yellow eyed demon. Tell me what these three things have in common?”

“They’re all ancient and powerful.” Toni turned the concept over in her mind.

“ They’re rare.  In Cora’s case, damn near extinct.”  Sam countered.

“It’s good and evil.” Cora’s voice interrupted their train of thought . She sounded off.

“Cora?”

“Don’t you get it?  All of Missouri’s not on our time tables, the way we’re getting yanked all over the metaphorical planes.” She shook her head. A sardonic smile twisted her full lips, as if she’d tasted something bitter.  “The demons aren’t done with us by far. You want to know what all of them have in common. Those that dwell under the ground and wish to vanquish every light of hope that exists in this godforsaken world.”

“Co—“ Toni began.

“No. Don’t patronize me. This _I know._ I lived it, breathed it, and smelled it. Jesus Christ. They’re some sick fucks with long-term game planes. They don’t want to just fuck with you or ruin your day or even your life. They want your soul. To break you down into some inhuman thing with nothing else left by the desire to end the pain they’ve heaped upon your body, mind, and soul.”

“Cora.” Dean whispered.

“You want real talk. That’s it.  They want something from all of us. And until we figure out what that is, and how to stop it from happening, we’re fucked up the ass with no lubrication.”

The room went still. It was the most Cora had every said about hell. Toni’s stomach rolled. _What could she say to that?_

“So we figure it out.” Dean’s voice was full of gravel and pent up anger. “Cause I’ll be damned if they get their hands on you again, or anyone else.”

“Listen Cora, if they could just end us or take what they wanted they would’ve. So we have some power, right?” Sam turned to her, and Toni nodded.

“Yes, absolutely we do.” Toni said.

“Do you really believe that?” Cora snorted.

“My God woman what’s gotten into you?” Dean asked.

“Blood Dean, Demon blood. It hurts, its warps, and every minute David’s blood is doing battle.”

“Cora what are you talking about?” Sam whispered.

“They pulled me out and I was fucked up. I mean road kill on the side of the road, dressed in a white suit rocking back and forth in a corner gone out of my mind. That’s how they healed me. I don’t even know what the fuck I am anymore.” She shook like a leaf in the wind, and the best friend feels took over. Toni stood and walked over, sinking on the bed beside Dean as she wrapped her arm around her friend. “You’re ours.”

Cora sniffed. “H-how can you—”

The bed dipped as Sam sank on the opposite side of Dean, and placed his arms over Toni, completing the circle. “Nothing could ever change that, Cora. We, the four of us belong together. You heard Missouri, and we knew it our entire lives. Who did we call when we were in trouble, each other?” Sam’s words were filled with truth. “Remember the first time we met? We were saving each other’s ass even then.”

 

_Cabin in a remote location_

***

They’d been holed up with the Winchester boys for three weeks. It was the first time Toni had met the boys and their father. They’d giggled over how attractive he was all gruff and smoky voiced. At eleven those things were starting to matter. _Aunt Sherry is so lucky to be on the case with him._ None of them said what they were hunting for, so they knew it had to be very dangerous and powerful. Some things held power in their names. 

“I can’t believe we’re stuck here again while they all go off hunting,” Dean sighed and plopped down on the couch beside Cora.

“I don’t know if you conveniently forgot, but none of us are old enough to go out there yet,” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

“I personally am in no hurry to tangle with whatever they’re hunting. It’s nasty to pull four hunters in and not speak about it,” Cora said not looking up from the game of scrabble she had going with Sam.

“True. But still… they can’t protect us forever.” Dean grumbled.

“They know that better than anyone else.” Cora said.  “Fifteen points Sammy. You’d better watch out I’m going to bury you in a minute.”

Scratching sounded outside the cabin. On Alert, the four of them turned toward the door.

“Cora, please tell me that’s some trap your parents have rigged,” Toni said.

“Nu uh. Sam, stay here.” Cora stood and the three of them brandished their weapon of choice.

Cora caressed the Star of David her father had given her years ago. A shrill cry went off from behind them and they all spun. Two shadows encroaching on Sam.

“No! Get the flares!” Cora dove the few feet to cover Sam’s body, screaming as her shirt ripped in the pattern of three claws and blood welled to the surface.  Toni ran for the closet and yanked the door open, grabbing the cylinders from the shelf as she pulled a lighter from her pocket. A shadow crept toward Dean and he cried out, brandishing his gun, though he knew it was useless. Toni lit two flares.

“I got you.” She waved one at the entity that disappeared with a scream as she tossed the second over to where Cora and Sam lie in a huddle, her body protecting his tiny one. As the youngest in the group, Sam automatically took precedence over them.

The cabin door swung open banging against the wall.

“Jesus Christ! “ Uncle Rufus cried.

“Cora!” Aunt Sherry ran between the others, kneeling beside them on the floor with John on her heels.

“It’s okay, they’re gone, you can let go.” John said as he knelt beside her. Cora released him rolling onto her back, and Uncle Rufus lifted her up, eyes scanning her.

“Everyone else okay?” Uncle Bobby asked as John looked Sam over.

“Thanks to the girls. Cora knew what it was right away and got to Sam, Toni grabbed the flares.” Dean said running a hand through his hair.

“That’s our girls.” Rufus and Bobby said with pride.

“Is she going to be okay?” Toni asked, worried about her new best friend. She’d been one of the few positive things to come from her parent’s accident.

“She will be. We need to get holy water and medicine in her. They leave behind a poison.” Uncle Rufus sat her on the couch and a flurry of activity she couldn’t clearly follow began around her.

“You too Antoinette. Better safe than sorry,” Uncle Bobby said.

“It’s one scratch.” Toni glanced down at the minuscule line on her wrist.

“I don’t care girl get your ass over there.” Bobby’s drawl thickened and Cora choked out a laugh.

“ What are you on about chuckle head. You’re even worse off.”

Dean held her gaze and paused. “Hey, we owe you two. You saved my little brother and uh…  me we won’t forget.”

**_Present_ **

The memory was a solemn reminder of the battle they’d all ready won.

“We were kids then still leaning and we won,” Sam said.  The steady tone held a wealth of confidence behind it. She wanted to smile at the growth. “I know we can do the same this time.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah and we owe you girls one, right? I’m calling us even after this.”

Cora gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah you’re right. Sorry to go basket case on you. Just a cause of the hell mind scramble going on.”

“Rightfully so my friend.” Toni whispered, resting her head on her shoulder. Huddled together in the dingy hotel room they drew strength in one another. Knowing this was a fight for them alone. Sam brushed her finger tips with his and she smiled at him over Cora’s head.

“I love you.” The mouthed words made her heart pound in her chest.

“I love you too.” She mouthed back filled to the brim with happiness and hope for what could be a dark future. With the man she loved and her family at her side she could weather anything.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora set aside the book and rubbed her tired eyes. No matter how much time passed, Hebrew never got any easier. The language was dead for a reason. She glanced around the room and smiled. Toni leaned back against Sam’s chest on the bed, both engrossed in one of the thick tombs they’d unearthed in a book store that dealt with rare text. Light shone through the mirror and caught the St. Michael’s medallion around Toni’s neck having belonged to her mother. The sparkle caught Cora’s eye as it grew brighter. She turned her head toward the source expecting it to be the window and froze. Tingles ran through out her body and her heart raced. A sense of peace and calm encompassed her and the phantom feeling of a hand on her shoulder stole the breath from her lungs.

A few feet away stood a vision of light in its purest form. Like sun glares all gathered together in one spot. Despite the intensity her eyes didn’t ache and she couldn’t look away. Intelligence and power rolled off the form in strong waves that rocked her. Her skin itched as the bad blood inside her shrank back. She gritted her teeth against the burn.

“I don’t have long.” The voice crashed like thunder. “You must come with me now.”

“What?” Her jaw dropped open.

“You are not safe. Your line is too important to risk to this abomination. We must right the wrongs done to you at once.”

“What abomination? Where am I…who are you?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord. The one you know as Samuel will bring you great misery and strife. He has the potential to decimate this world.”

“No he doesn’t!”

“Cora Colt. I know there are many things you do not understand, but I am asking you to trust me. For your sake and the sake of those who depend on you.”

“What kind of angel shows up and calls people names? No.” She shook her head.

“You are not ready. I will come to you again.”

“Cora.” She blinked and found Dean‘s face hovering inches away from her. “You okay?”

The moments from before were fuzzy in her mind. “Yeah…. I guess I spaced out.”

Her stomach rolled and she jumped up from her seat, and ran into the bathroom. Falling to her knees she emptied the contents of her stomach as a gentle hand pulled her hair from her face.

“It’s okay baby. I got you.” Dean said. 

“Is she okay?” Sam asked from somewhere in the door frame.

“What happened?” Toni said.

“I don’t know. She went blank and then ran to the toilet.” Dean answered for her as she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Guys I’m fine. Just an upset stomach.” Cora said, embarrassed by the weakness.

“How long has this been going on?” Dean asked, eyes squinted.

“This is the first time, I swear. Look I feel fine now.” Cora flushed the toilet and stood moving over to the sink with three people jammed into the tiny space behind her.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Positive. I mean how could I hide it? We’re all practically joined at the hip these days. I’ve heard Sam and Toni in the throes of passion every day for the past two weeks.”  Cora reached for her tooth brush, and tooth paste.

“Right back at you, bestie.” Toni said meeting her gaze in the mirror with a saucy wink.

Dean chuckled, and Sam blushed.

“Hey, couples on the road gotta do what they gotta do. No way we’re splitting up while all this bullshit, dream stealing is going on.” Dean said.

 _Words of wisdom from my husband, my favorite._  She brushed her teeth vigorously grateful to rid herself of the foul taste that lingered in her mouth.

“Well as long as she’s fine.” Sam raised an eyebrow and Cora rolled her eyes and nodded.

“I think so. But we can keep an eye on her for awhile.” Dean said as Toni nodded her agreement.

Cora spat into the sink and scowled. “I’m right here guys.”

“Yes and we all know how much you like to hide when things are wrong.” Toni said.

“You walk around with a broken limb one time, and no one believes you anymore.” Cora mumbled. She rinsed out her mouth and turned to face them. “Right as rain, can we leave the bathroom now?”

“Ladies first,” Sam gestured toward the doorway and she huffed .They were going to do that talking over her head thing she hated. _Tall bastards._  

Toni walked beside her and they moved to sit on the bed. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Pinky swear.” Cora held out her pinky and they locked, making their vow.

“This is your fault Samuel!”

“What, Why?”

“I told you Hebrew makes me sick.”

Sam held his hands up in the air. “I- don’t even know what to say with that.”

“Nice going, Sammy.” Dean punched him in the shoulder playfully and moved over to lay across the bed beside Cora. “Why don’t we call the research for the day?”

“God, yes.” Cora sighed, dropping down on the bed to lay beside him. A few moments later the bed dipped and they were joined by Sam and Toni.

“Now what do we do?” Toni asked.

“Isn’t it sad that when we’re not working we have no identity?” Cora said.

“Well when you put it that way, Yes.” Sam snorted.

“What would you do if you were in college?” Dean said.

“Umm. I don’t know study –

“Fun stuff Sammy,” Dean said cutting him off.

“Watch movies, go play pool, see a movie. Maybe a campus event.”

“So let’s do that.” Dean’s voice rumbled in his chest. Cora rolled onto her side, snuggling against him. He was trying to breach the gap formed by his brother’s departure, and ease her anxiety. The stress was getting to her. Between translating the difficult language, little sleep, and not feeling up to par she needed some down time. They all did. Closed up in close quarters the sexual release had gotten downright animalistic. “I saw a pool hall around here.”

***

Dean leaned against the wall across from the bar where Toni stood waiting to regroup after a game of pool. The fit from earlier terrified him. Was this Cora’s body breaking down further, or a case of stress? _Or perhaps something else._ He pushed the hopeful stirrings away. Life didn’t work out that way for any of them. Why would this be any different? He took a sip of his beer. She’d only been gone a few minutes but he couldn’t help but worry that she’d been sick again.  The door opened and she stepped out in a pair of black jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt that said, Yes, They’re real.

“Ready?”

“Yeap.” She wrapped an arm around his waist and he reciprocated, guiding her toward the bar, avoiding the people pressed in too close. He didn’t like people touching her unnecessarily. It made the cave man in him surface. He scanned the crowd and spotted Toni raising her beer bottle to grab his attention. He nodded in acknowledgment and frowned at the blonde sidling up to her. Toni shook her head and the man moved closer, encroaching in her personal space. His jaw tensed and he glanced behind him. _Come on Sammy, you’re taking too long to pay the tab for the pool table._ Toni’s lips turned down and Dean increased his speed over to her.

“Listen, I came here with some friends to relax and have a good time. Why don’t you go find someone else to sell your pitch to?” Toni said as they stepped up beside her.

“Hey, back off man.” Dean narrowed his eyes.  

“What are you her boyfriend?” The blond scoffed.

Dean saw Sam approach out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. “No, he is.” He nodded his head and the blond took a step back.

“Shit. Yeah I see your point, I’m not your type.” The blond raised his hands in surrender.

Toni smiled at Sam wiggling her fingers, and the oblivious bastard waved back grinning like a fool as the cocky asshole slipped off into the crowd.

“Pussy,” Dean spat.

“Did you actually want to get into a fight?” Toni asked.

“Wouldn’t have hurt.” He shrugged.

“Don’t worry baby, I have a better way to relieve your tension.” Cora bumped his hip with hers and Dean smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that.” One of the perks of having  your wife on the road with you, gratuitous amounts of wicked hot, we’re still alive copulation. The hotel room sounded like the set of a porno these days. Not that he minded. He’d never made it a secret he loved porn. With the tight quarters, minimalistic funds, and longevity of their relationships, modesty wasn’t even an option. Nothing put him in the mood like hearing the people in the bed beside him having rough sex.

Some nights it was like a contest to see who could make who scream the loudest, and cum the most. But he knew neither Cora nor Toni minded.

“You got dirty in your eyes, Toni Singer.” Cora said grinning.

Toni leaned in lips hovering a few inches away from hers. “That’s your normal expression.”

“Damnit! You two said you’d stop teasing us with that.” Dean growled and they pulled away giggling.

Sam stepped up beside Toni and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to rest against him. “I thought we agreed not to taunt the bears in the zoo.”

“Don’t act like it doesn’t get your motor running too,” Dean said.

“While we were raised together I admit your wife is extremely attractive.” Sam countered making Toni laugh.

“You hear that Chocolate talent he thinks your sexy?” Dean squeezed her side.

“Fuck you guys.” Cora flipped them off, and they laughed. The music flowed in the medium sized place and she rocked her hips to the beat.

“Cora, you should break Sammy in on the dance floor.” Toni said, excited.

“Yeah she should.” Dean laughed imagining his large brother trying to keep up with the power house that was his wife.

“Break me in? Why does this sound ominous?  I don’t think I want any part of that.”

“Oh come on Sam, it’s painless.” Cora grabbed his hand and led him over to the tiny dance floor half full of people.

“Dean.”

“Its time to become a man, Sammy.” Dean waved as she pulled him on to the dance floor.

“You know Winchester, I'm no Beyonce, but Cora has taught me a few things, so I’m sure I can keep up with you.” Toni teased as Dean smirked.

“Well come on then Red, we can’t let them have all the fun.”  He placed his hands on the small of her back and led her onto the dance floor.

__

Sam felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter as Cora took him onto the middle of the floor. Warning bells rang in his head.

“Don’t worry Sam. I know you have rhythm. Just catch the beat and sway. I’ll do the rest.”

“Umm. Cora. I don’t.”

“Jesus, it’s just dancing. Loosen up , why don’t you?” She winked and he smiled.

She turned around and his eyes went wide. This wasn’t Cora, this was _Chocolate Talent_. She placed his hands on her hips and swayed down to the floor and back up, effortlessly. Panicked he glanced over at Dean and Toni who were dancing a few feet away. She pressed her ass against him and a wave of pleasure, embarrassment, and horror struck him at once. Her round ass moved against him and his jaw dropped. He held his hands up unsure of what to do as she continued to grind. A glance toward Toni and Dean found them propped up against the bar on the outskirts of the dance floor laughing together like the assholes they could be. _Still getting razzed for being the youngest._ He lowered his hands cautiously and lightly held onto her hips. _Jesus Christ she has a big ass. How have I never noticed this before?_ He counted down the seconds until the song ended. Toni appeared beside him like magic as the final notes hit.

“You going to make it?” Toni teased.

Ready to turn the tables and release some tension he gripped her hair and pulled her close, devouring her mouth in front of God and everyone. She moaned and he took the opening slipping his tongue inside her as he lifted her up. She wrapped her lithe legs around him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of her hands snaked into his hair tugging lightly. He gripped her hips tight, rubbing her against his hardness. They parted, breathing heavily and he smirked. “Are you going to make it?”

“If you take me to the car before I go up in flames I might.”

Sam glanced over to his brother. “Hotel, now.”

Dean nodded, scooping Cora up into his arms as they made their way off the floor and into the night. The moment they slid into the backseat, he pulled her onto his lap and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Legs on either side of his thighs, her teeth nibbled the tender flesh of his neck as she rode him, fucking him through his clothes.

“You’re so wet I can feel you through my jeans, Toni.”

She whimpered and he growled. His fingers dug into her flesh as he thrust upward. The car rolled to a stop and Cora scrambled out of the car, opening the door and handing him her room key as he exited with Toni in his arms. He found a freedom in loving again. The shyness that had held him back slowly dissolved as he came into his own.  He strode to the room with purpose and unlocked the door. Once inside he pressed her body against the door.

“I’m going to make you scream…my love.”

Her eyes went round. This was the first opportunity he’d had to say it out loud. It felt amazing to be able to say the words he’d always dreamed of saying to her.

“Sam.” Her voice shook. “I love you too.” Her eyes sparkled as the response tumbled from her kiss swollen lips. Those were the 5 best words he’d ever heard.

Smiling proudly that this beautiful woman loved him, he reached down under her skirt and tore away her panties.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” he whispered pressing a kiss against her lips.  
She fumbled with his belt freeing him from his jeans. Together they balanced her against the door, and shoved down his pants. He slid two fingers inside her tight entrance and circled. “So tight and wet, you ready for me?”

“Fuck, yes, Sam.”

He gripped his base and slid home, holding her still as he pounded inside her, wanting her to feel the insanity she brought out. “Can never get deep enough.” The slap of their skin and the hold of her pussy made his eyes roll into the back of his head as he buried his face in her neck. She constricted around him.

“Shit, I’m going to come.”  She clutched his biceps shaking.

“Yes.” He grunted as he thrust harder and she let go as her fingers dug into his skin screaming his name. He pulled out exploding over her chest and her belly as he found his completion. 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously we’re ready to get these plots a rolling. We have so much planned for you and we can’t wait to put it out there and see your reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Notes
> 
> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Castiel I am concerned by some of the things going on in the garrison.”

“What things brother?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Things I can’t speak of. You have always been one of the most trusted and are the only one right for this mission.”

“Surely, Raphael, or Uriel would be a better fit. I am not the most powerful.”

“No, but you possess a quality not many have. Our father made you special.” Michael stated. “Remember this in the times ahead. Have faith. A time of change is coming, and I may not be here to lead the others. I want you to take up the banner and stay true to the vision our Father holds dear.”

“Whatever you ask, I will do.”

“Good, guarding from afar is no longer enough. I need you to prepare to take a vessel and go down and interact. They need tangible proof. So like doubting Thomas, even after all He has done for them.”

“Just the Winchester wife?” Castiel guarded Cora her entire life. He’d been there for her ups and downs, and observed as she picked herself up every time she was knocked down. The line of David was strong in her. As the last, she’d inherited every ounce of power left. Forced to make tough decisions to appease those higher ups had placed a chink in his impenetrable armors, a soft spot for the woman warrior with the fate of so many resting on her shoulders. Humans weren’t crafted like them. Their fragile minds and body didn’t bear the brunt of such things easily.

“No. I leave both girls in your keeping. I may not be able to protect Antoinette the way I once did.”  As the guardians of her line, Michael had always been the overseer of the Lights. But as the time of prophecy came to pass he took a vested interest in, Antoinette Singer. The youngest in the line with powerful ties to the boy who could ruin the world, it was always known she would play a pivotal role. Castiel’s brothers and sisters were split. Half believed the woman could save him, and the other half didn’t want to take the chance. The Paradise their father lovingly crafted couldn’t be gambled with so lightly.

“What do I do?” Castiel said.

“Observe and guide them, if necessary take her.  Without her, much will be lost. I’ve arranged for a temporary vessel.”

“It will be as you say, Michael.”

“This must remain between you and I Castiel. I fear we have another betrayer in our midst.”

 

 ~~~~~~

 Dean pulled Cora over his body and gripped the curve of her hips as she stretched her body out over his and nipped at his lips. Passion simmered between him, but tonight he wanted to take his time.  He ran his hands through the silken locks of her hair and savored her lips. She tasted sweet like the ginger ale she drank, and he moaned as he deepened the kiss. Her nipples pressed into his chest and her heated core fit snugly against his swelling cock. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp lightly with her nails. The thought of losing her again sent him into a blind panic. Once had been soul shattering. He couldn’t do it another time. She rolled her hips into him and straddled his lap.

They pulled apart for air, and the moonlight caressed her skin. He stroked his fingers across her collar bone.

“Does this remind you of anything?” She said, a coy smile on her lips.

“Reminds me of a lot of times Cora.”

She laughed. “Truth. Well how about a very special time.” Her eyes sparkled, and he smirked.

“Oh I might remember a sixteen year old girl, a field full of flowers, and an eighteen year old risking his ass to win her over on her birthday?”

She laughed. “Was I worth it?”

He raked his eyes over her and remained silent. She playfully slapped his chest, and he laughed. “Yeah, you were worth every minute, Cora.”

“Good answer, smart ass.” She bent down and captured her lips, taking him back ten years.

**_10 years earlier_ **

The Led Zeppelin mixed tape played in the background as he slid his hands up her denim skirt and massaged her center through the lacy, pink underwear he’d stolen for her from the mall. He knew jack shit about romance, but for her he tried. She’d been the best thing to happen to him in… ever. Something that was just his, and she wanted nothing from him but attention and honesty. He fought it at first, the pull to the girl who’d been his best friend for years. They’d learned to shoot together, had dinners at Bobby’s, and shared secrets. On the road, most of the time, she and Toni were pretty much the only kids he knew his own age. For whatever reason, he and Cora had just clicked from the start, and never drifted too far apart despite their gender. 

Her breathing grew heavy, dampness spread over the underwear, and he moaned.

“Can I touch you Cora? Really touch you?” He caressed the rim of her panties.

“Dean?”

“I waited as long as I could, but I can’t hold out any longer. I want to feel you all wet and swollen for me.”

“I want that too.” 

Her agreement sent a thrill of excitement.  Being eighteen, he couldn’t do more than make out with her while she was fifteen. Sixteen was pushing it, but his girl was worth the risk. He curled his fingers into the sides of her underwear and gently pulled them down her legs. Leaning back on his heels, he took in the glory of her barred to his hungry gaze. Neatly trimmed dark curls covered her glistening lips.

“God Cora, You’re beautiful.”

She ducked her head in her version of a blush and he moved forward, trailing a finger down the center of her cleft.  The molten heat made him moan.  He slid his finger inside, and she gasped. The wet walls gripped his fingers tight. His mouth went dry, and his heart raced. Despite all his bravado, he’d never done this before. Between being shackled to Sammy, the close quarters, and the feelings he’d developed for Cora, there hadn’t been any chance to. He circled her walls, thrusting his fingers back and forth until he found the mysterious g-spot he’d read about in his dad’s old penthouses. She bucked her hips, and he smiled. _Not bad, Dean. Make it a night she’ll never forget._

He added a second finger, loosening her up the way he’d heard the guys in the locker room say they had with their girlfriends. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any unnecessary pain.  His cock twitched at the thought of being balls deep in her tightness. He licked his lips as she panted curling her hands into the leather of the back seat. Her muscles contracted, and he moaned as she convulsed around him. Sticky, warm liquid coated his fingers and ran down his wrist.

“So wet, Co. You’re so wet.”  He removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, sampling the salty sweet mixture.  Desire flared, hot and all consuming, he fumbled with his jeans, unbuttoning the top and pulling down his zipper as he freed himself from his boxers.  Bending down he took her lips as he nudged her heat with his head. Engulfed in liquid flames, he moaned. “You feel so good Cora.” She bite her lip and forced a smile as he retreated and pushed back in a little further, struggling not to cum as he took his time to stretch her.  Knowing she gave him something she could never get back blew his mind. He parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips.  Their fingers laced, and he thrust home, stealing her cry as he went still, closing his eyes against the urge to move frantically until he spilled inside her.

 _Mine._ He’d never had anything of his own before. But this day he placed his claim. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Her voice shook, and he reached down between them to circle her clit. He could work her clit over for hours and get her to cum every time. The familiar territory boosted his confidence and relaxed her body. Plying her lips with his he re-kindled her passion. When her hips began to move he pulled out and pushed back inside.

“Jesus, Cora.”

Her walls trembled, and he continued to manipulate her bundle of nerves as they found a rhythm.

“Dean.” She brought her hands up and dug her nails into his back.

She clamped down on him like a vice, and he gritted his teeth. “Shit. Gonna cum.”

“Yes.” She panted and he pounded into her slick heat, all out of gentle.

“Fuck, Fuck, Mine, mine Cora!”

“Yours Dean.”

She shook, and he exploded as she milked him dry.

**_Present Day_ **

Breathing heavily as they came down, Dean couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that they’d found their way back to one another. As teens, they’d been volatile. Between his need to appear cool and aloof, and her insane fear of abandonment it was a wonder they hadn’t killed one another.  Their fights were legendary. But the make-up always made it worth it. He smirked.

“Dean?”

“Hmm.” He looked down at the woman he’d wrapped his body around.

“I remembered something just now.”

He tensed. “About what?”

“Earlier when I was on overload and trying to remember something that kept eluding me, now it clicked. Lights are rarely referenced in traditional Jewish text. But there were a group who claimed a line of powerful healing properties.”

“Are you saying I fucked the information out of you?” He pursed his lips.

“You’re such an ass.” She rolled her eyes.

“Maybe, but its’ true right?”

“You helped clear my mind.”  She said.

“If that’s what you want to call it.”  

“Please, enlighten me Dean. What happened here?”

“I rocked your world, baby.”  He wiggled his eyebrows, and she threw her head back and laughed.

“Yes, you did, D. yes, you did.”

“So what’s up with the light bulbs?” He sat up as they began to redress.

“I can’t remember specifics, but I see the book clearly in my head. I’ll have to see where we can get a hold of it.”

“So you think Toni can heal people?”

“Maybe. It was more than that. Like… a guide, someone who helps the lost.”

“Than she came to the right place.” Dean mumbled thinking of how much Sam had changed for the better recently.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Notes
> 
> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“We got Jack, burgers, and books. Just like old times right?” Cora walked into the motel room holding the six-pack and a white paper bag.  
           “It’s kind of nice to have the boy’s two towns over on their own case. Now we can do our thing and not be interrupted.” Toni closed the book she’d been reading and stood to take the beer off her hands as they continued over to the table by the window.

“And by that you mean girl time right?” Cora smirked.

“Well, let’s be honest, we’re both pretty sick of the testosterone overload.” Toni rolled her eyes.  
           “While I love my boys, yes, a break was needed. I haven’t spent this much time with them since we were kids.”  
           Toni snickered. “ I can still remember those phone calls I’d get. ‘Toni! TOO MUCH TESTOSTERONE!’” Toni took her voice up an octave, mocking younger Cora. Cora laughed sitting down at a spot at the table.  
            “It was! Dean and his crazy ass hormones.”  
           “Those haven’t changed much.” Toni deadpanned.  
           “Yea except now you add the giant man Sam to the mix.” Cora snorted.

Toni couldn’t fight the smile that broke out at Cora’s mention of Sam.  
           “There’s that new smile again. I call it, Sam smile.”Cora pointed at her and beamed.”  
            “A what? What the hell are you talking about?” Toni glanced away before her best friend could catch her gaze. She had a way of seeing too much.  
           “The only time you’ve smiled that big is when I mention Sammy, and since we left the last motel, that mega watt voltage has gotten even brighter. You’re like a walking toothpaste add. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you too being  all extra cuddly and disgustingly cute. So spill sister, what did Sam do?” Cora’s eyes shone with excitement. Toni’s face grew hot.

“He uh…he said I love you.” Toni watched Cora’s eyes widen as a cheesy smile broke out across her face.  
           “ He wha- when- how ? Did he say it first or did you? Details dude.”

Toni laughed at how giddy her friend was for her. These were the things she’d missed the most not being on the road anymore with Cora. The impromptu sing alongs in the car, comradery when researching, not just hunting, and in general being in the presence of the woman she considered her sister all the time. After the car wreck her family had shrunk to population two, and Uncle Bobby belonged to everyone. She knew he loved her, but the constant phone calls in search of information, asking for help, and feigning whatever officer was required took up a lot of time and attention.

 Before she died, Sherry Turner had even played the role of surrogate mother. Losing them both had been a blow that had cut her off at the knees. For the first time in too long, things felt normal. Alone in the hotel room surrounding by books, booze, and junk food, they were just two girls talking.  
           “It just sort of happened.” Toni leaned forward in her seat, feeling dreamy as she recalled the moment their relationship changed. “When we were all seated on the bed, he reached over to brush our finger tips and he-um he mouthed it to me.” She could feel the warm burn on her cheeks but she didn’t care, in fact she savored it.  
           She’d never felt a love like this before. Even when she and Blake said it to each other, it never felt exactly right but with Sam it felt pure, and beautiful.  
           “You mouthed it back, right?” Cora narrowed her eyes.  
           “Of course!”  
           “Ahh Toni! I’m so happy for you my friend!” She lunged forward, hugging her. “And For Sammy! I wish he was here, I would squeeze the hell out of him. He must be on cloud nine right now.”  
          “He’s not the only one.” She admitted. _God it felt good to be talking about this. Keeping it bottled up and living inside my own head always bogs me down._  
             “Oh No!” Cora pulled back with a firm frown on her face. “Now you two separated. Crap, I feel bad. Maybe we should’ve gone.”

 “No it’s probably better, it’d be impossible to focus otherwise. Not a lot of separating goes on when we’re around each other right now.”  
           Cora smirked. “Hah, I’ve noticed. I’m pretty sure Dean’s gonna make you guys pay for a detail of the upholstery in the backseat.”  
            Toni’s mouth dropped, before she rolled her eyes. “We’re not that bad. The back seat of the Impala has been sullied by you two to the point of no return. Besides, if anything we’ll need to pay for dry cleaning Sammy’s jeans.”  
           Cora threw back her head and laughed.  
           “I’m just saying!”  
           “Seriously though, Toni. I’m really happy for you. After Blake, this is exactly what you needed.”  
           “It’s weird, after Blake I figured it was better to be alone. Easier. Then Sam shows back up and, it's like I’ve been blindsided by what feels like the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
           “ Unexpected love it the best kind.” Cora grabbed her beer bottle and held it towards Toni. “To those sneaky ass Winchesters.”

They took a long draw from their beer and ate their food in silence. Toni balled her paper up and tossed it in the garbage.

“You ready to delve into the deep now?” Toni asked.

“Off the record?” Cora lifted an eyebrow.

“Always.”

“Not to sound like my Father, but this smells like a conspiracy.” Cora shook her head. “All of us have some special mojo working and we’ve all had family tragedy’s that brought us together? It’s a no brainer.”

“Yeah.” Toni sighed. “The thought crossed my mind too.”

“It scared the fuck out of me. Every time we step outside I wonder if we’re walking into a trap.”

“Who’s trap?

“Exactly!” Cora pointed at her. “I mean who or what the hell has the power to alter lives, yank people in and out of dreams and pull them about realms? I was in Purgatory for Christ sake.”

“Mary said you were a bridge.” Toni offered.

Cora growled. “Yeah about that.. .what the fuck does it mean. You know what kind of shit has to be in me to let me do something like that? I don’t want that kind of power or pressure. You don’t pull out the big guns unless it’s time to do serious battle. What are they expecting from me?”

“What’s who expecting?” Toni watched her friend, sensing a change going on beneath the surface She was tapping into something without realizing it. The air around them grew charged.

“Those angels, demons, the fates, goddesses, whatever sons of bitches are playing chess with my life!”

The lights flickered.

“Cora.” Toni said slowly.

“Haven’t I been through enough? Both of us. I mean light! I remember what I read about them. Why do you have to play ferry man to lost assholes and take them across the river Styx?”

As the rant continued the invisible bubble around them grew. Toni could almost see the glimmer. Cora’s chest heaved, and Toni reached over to take her hand. Light and sound exploded, knocking them to the ground.

“Cora,” Toni whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her side. Cora lay next to her limp and unresponsive. The rise and fall of her chest kept the panic at bay. Toni forced herself up onto all fours and crawled the few inches to where she lay on her back.

“Cora?” She touched her shoulder.

Wide brown eyes popped up and Cora gasped. “What the fuck what was that?”

“I don’t know. Are you okay?” Toni sat back on her heels as Cora pushed up into a sitting position.

“Well, I have all my parts, but that remains to be seen.” She paused. “ I feel better than I have in a long while.”

“We created some sort of energy. Did you hear it?” Toni tilted her head , closing her eyes as she tried to recall the beautiful chords.

“The prettiest melody in all of creation yes. Right before I got knocked on my ass, tea over kettle.”

Toni smirked. “You have such a way with words.”

“I try.” She shrugged.

“We have the tell the boys about this.” Toni nibbled her lips.

“Toni. No. We don’t even know what happened. Do you really want them all up on our ass.. and not in the good way. Whatever this is, it exists between us. We need to figure it out, and present it to them on a united front.”

Toni opened her mouth to protest and froze. Her gaze was drawn to the book resting on the table.

“Toni?”

“I have the strangest feeling what we’re looking for is in that book we bought.”

“Wait. You what?”

“Something’s changed, Cora. I feel… different.” Toni rose to her feet and walked over to the table as if in a trance. Her fingers brushed the leather bound book and a tingling sensation went up her spine. _Yes, what we need to know is in here._  She sank down into the chair and opened the book, flipping through the pages as her eyes scanned the rapidly moving letters. An alarm went off inside her and she stopped on page one hundred and seventy-two. She turned to Cora stunned.

“Cora, I think I found something.”

“Okay, that was even more intense then Uncle Bobby’s book affairs.”

“I know... I used to ask him all the time how he knew what he was looking for and where it’d be. He told me he just knew and eventually I’d be able to do the same.”

“Figures, he’s usually right.”

“I know, but Cora. I’ve never seen him this intense about it.” Toni shook her head. “ I can’t read Hebrew much, but I know this means light.” She tapped the text. Cora moved her chair over and glanced down.

“In times of great peril the light of humanity will shine brightly and guide the lost. An ally against the invading darkness. Holy shit. This sounds bad. Very bad.” Cora shook her head. “Matched with the line of the host of heaven stand between the decimation of creation.” They locked gazes. “Dude, this is not okay.”

“No.” Toni shivered. “Cora… is this end of days serious.”

“I fucking hope not.”

She returned to the text. “Every time the darkness attempts to rise up, so shall they.”

“The darkness? Demons?” Toni guessed.

“I think so. Maybe they’re trying to plan a jail break and we need to smack their asses back down and put a lid on it?” She wrinkled her brow. “Assuming it’s us, I mean I’m the daughter of a debutante and a paranoid ass survivalist. Line of David or not, I’m no pure soul.”

“That’s not what a warrior is.” The words were out of her mouth before she could think about them.

“Toni?” 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I just said that.” She shook her head to clear it. “Besides, your mom was also a damned good hunter. Having money didn’t take from that.”

“Yeah.” Cora glanced away and returned to the book.

“You will know them by their integrity, strength, and loving hearts. Hope and healing travel in their wake. They fix the broken, protect the weak and endure long after others have withered away.” Cora’s voice wavered.

“What?” Toni whispered.

“Their chosen soldiers will stand with them for the final battle.”

“Is this a prophecy?” Toni asked shaken. Images of Sam and Dean over the years filtered through her mind. Always protecting them, be it from heart ache, bullies, or themselves. They worked together like a carefully designed machines built to weather storms and take a brutal beating. “Co. I think this is us.”

“No.” Cora clenched her jaw. “No!” She shoved the book way and pushed back from the table.

“What just happened?” Toni asked.

“Nothing, it’s too much. I’m not buying into this bullshit!” Cora wielded her finger like a sword slicing through the air. “So what if we have some sort of powers. That doesn’t mean everything rests on our shoulders. Unless an angel comes down from heaven and tells me I’m the chosen one, Mortal Kombat style. I’m keeping my feet firmly rooted on the ground.”

“You know we can’t keep a lid on this.”

“I know.” She glanced at the clock and frowned. “Toni… when we knocked out it was night… look at the sky.”

Toni glanced out the window and gasped at the sun. “Why haven’t we heard from the boys?”

They exchanged a worried expression.

“Let’s check their GPS.”

**_ Baltimore, Maryland A few hours later _ **

 “We go to get a book and you guys land in the slammer and get pushed to the top if FBI’s most wanted list?” Cora winked as she pulled up in front of them in her Impala at the end of the rural road.

“I fucking love you.” Dean said making her laugh.

“Hope in back, Soldier. I’ll give you a lift.” She winked.

“Wait. How did you know?” Sam tilted his head. Siren’s sounded in the distance, and Sam and Dean scrambled into the back.

“We keep tabs too Sammy,” Toni said. “You’re not the only one who knows how to use GPS and computers.”

Cora put her foot down on the accelerator and they roared off, putting space between them and the Feds.

“You want to tell me how you got busted?” Toni asked as Cora laughed.

“They uh, busted in the hotel room. Must’ve gotten a tip off. It’s a lucky thing you weren’t there. All of us on the books is too risky.” Sam said.

“He’s jealous I got all the glory. They tried to get him to turn because with his squeaky, clean , image I must’ve been the instigator.”

Cora glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror and frowned. “Sounds legit.”

 “Oh come on, we all know Sammy’s not that innocent. Just ask Toni.” Dean playfully poked Toni's shoulder as she rolled her eyes. 

“Jerk,” Sam said.

“Bitch,” Dean shot back.

“So, we’re headed to Mississippi.” Cora said.

“Why? You got a hankering for some down home cooking?” Dean asked.

“That’s racist, Dean.” Sam said.

“She knows I’m not racist.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine how the Feds got the drop on these two.” Toni said sarcastically making Cora laugh.

“Hey, I still maintain someone tipped them off.” Dean yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt Says: When I wrote this chapter I cried. Which says a lot, because… I’m not a touchy, feely, crying kinda of gal. It’s deep, and it bares our characters in a way that’s not often done on the show. I’m not sure everyone will like it, but we’ve always tried to stay true to our version of Sam and Dean. Canon, but a deeper introspect that I feel is often gleamed over in the show. Not that we’re ragging on them, we love the show, but they only have an hour a week and the actors have these things called “real life”. Here in fanfiction we can dig deep, explore, and show you the replica’s of the boys we love so much in our heads. We want to thank you all for taking this wicked wild ride with us and being so dang supportive. I’m getting wordy tonight because with this chapter we’ve cracked 100,000 words. Hard to believe,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Notes
> 
> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

They took turns driving, stopping only to switch plates, gas up, and grab food. Feds were high on the food chain. Unlike small town cops and sheriffs, they had a long reach. The more distance between them and the mess they’d narrowly escaped, the better. Three states later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first hotel they could find.

“Well Greenwood Inn, you’ll be home for the next twenty-four hours,” Dean said from the driver’s seat. Cora glanced into the backseat at Toni. “Now?” Cora mouthed. Toni cringed and nodded.

“No, don’t do that. Why are you girl talking?” Dean said, scowling. “The last time you two did that it ended badly for me.” He shuddered.

Cora snickered, and Toni giggled. “What’s the matter Dean? Don’t like waking up without your clothes in a rusted out wreck?” Toni said.

“No, you freaking evil asses.”

“Wait, what are we talking about? Why haven’t I heard about this story?” Sam said, sitting up straight.

“Because some things you don’t need to know, Sammy.” Dean cut the engine and pushed open the door. “Come on Sasquatch, we need to check in, and I don’t trust these two assholes not to tell you.”

Sam smiled. “Well now I need to know.” He unfolded his long limbs and followed Dean to the office.

 The passenger door closed, and Cora closed her eyes. “We have to tell them. I don’t want to put any more on them, but we can’t let this go. If we lie, break their trust...” Cora shook her head. “...Dean would never forgive me.”

“There’s nothing he wouldn’t forgive you of, Cora.” Toni snorted.

“No, we have an agreement. If we can’t talk about it, we won’t, but outright lying no, not to each other.”

“You make it sound like life or death,” Toni leaned forward against the seat.

“Sometimes it kind of is Toni.” Her throat swelled, and she cleared her passage way. “I know I’m his glue. You’ve never seen him go off the deep end. I have.” Her stomach bubbled. “It’s scary, and it’s damn near impossible to bring him back to the right side of the bridge. I never want to see that again. So I – no, we, it’s a mutual effort, make sure it never gets there.”

“And what do you get Cora?” Toni reached over the seat and held her hand.

“The same thing, he’s my constant. The male that would lay down his life, kill to avenge me, give me whatever I truly wanted or needed. We’re fucked up, I realize it. What hunter isn’t?  Together we function, and find what happiness we’re allowed.”

“Cora.” Toni’s eyes were glossy as she squeezed Cora’s hand. “You’re a strong woman.”

“I have my breaking points too Toni. Do you know what they showed me in hell? The thing they dangled over my head over and over again only to rip it away in a bloody display that would drive any human insane? Apple pie life with Dean, house, car, kids.”

“Oh my, God.” Toni covered her mouth. “They kill—

“Yes.” Wetness rolled down her face, and Cora wiped it away with the back of her hands. “Underneath this melon is a rancid river of darkness, despair, and imagery straight from hell, but for you, and him and Sammy. I keep going. Keep putting one foot in front of the other and fighting the righteous battle, because there’s still a part of me that see’s a chance at a silver lining.”

“You’ll have it Cora. We’ll all make sure that happens.”

She wanted to believe the words Toni spoke, but she knew plans had a way of being changed. “If I don’t. God help who or whatever is in my way.” Anger filled her belly and a hazy red obstructed her vision.  Her hands balled up into fists. The car rocked.

“Cora.”

Cora turned and looked up at a pale-faced Toni and breathed deep. “If this all goes wrong and the dark takes me over. I want you to put me in the ground, you understand me? I can’t live with oceans of blood on my hands. This power I have inside me is nothing to be trifled with. It’s ancient, and it’s still growing.”

“Co-

“No, you do what you have to. I don’t care what Dean says. He’d rip out his own heart and give it to me if it meant I lived. I can’t trust his judgment.”

Toni dropped her head.

“We’re connected, and you know that. Me and you one way, and me and Sam another, all of us in some bizarre game of trace the line and whatever other secrets are still lurking out there ready to bite us in the ass. They want Sam and I together, which means it’s probably the last thing we should let happen.”

“So what, you’re going to go AWOL?” Toni looked back up, blue eyes blazing.

“No, I’m going to see it through to the end with you. I’m just doing what every good mother does, taking her life off the table in exchange for that of her children.”

“You’re not their mo—

“No, but they are mine just the same.”

“And I don’t get a say?” Toni asked. “They don’t?”

“No.” Cora shook her head.

“Oh bullshit, don’t play martyr.”  Toni slapped the leather seat with her palm.

“I’m not. I’m making an informed decision. Has anyone else here been to hell?”

The silence that followed deafened.

The doors opened.

“Hey we got a… room. What the hell happened why we were gone?” Dean asked.

“Your fucking wife’s lost her mind. I need air.” Toni shoved past Dean and Sam followed, catching up to her easily with his long legged stride.

“You want to explain that?” Dean nodded toward the couple.

“Shit got real. While you were playing with the Feds, we discovered some things,” She shrugged, wishing she wasn’t about to lay another mess at his doorstep.

“What does that mean, shit got real? Don’t vague me.” The bite in his voice told her he was on the brink of exploding.

“It’s not a story I can tell by myself. When she comes back, we’ll go into it.”

He sighed and rested his head against the frame of the car. In that moment, he broke her heart all over again. His face was pale, and his retinas were red. The strain around his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. “It’s like all hell broke loose, Co. One thing after another.”

“Maybe it did. Pulling me out, maybe this is why.” Guilt nibbled at the ragged edges of her soul. Had she brought this on somehow?

He pulled back and pinned her with his electric gaze. “Don’t you dare fucking say it.”

“Haven’t you thought it too? There’s always a price.”

“And my father paid it.”  He slapped the roof, and she jumped. “For both of us.” His voice softened, and he shook his head. “We should be making him proud not falling apart and at each other’s throats.”

“Tell me how we do it, baby.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled across the seat. Leaning her upper body out the window, she caressed his face. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. “He wanted us married, did you know that?”

“He what?” She whispered. He’d been fond of her…but the Winchester’s had a simple black and white idea of family.

“After I pushed you away, saying we’d get each other killed, he chewed me out. Told me you didn’t let a woman like that walk away, said you were the best thing to ever happen to me, and I’d regret it for the rest of my life.”

“Dean.” Her voice wavered, and emotions crashed into her like waves.

“He loved you, Cora. You must’ve known.”

“I don’t…I mean I got that he cared, but I wasn’t a Winchester. I always knew that. There was this line.”

“Oh honey, you crossed that line the first month you lived with us on the road. Why do you think we called you the favorite?” He chuckled. “Bitch, Jerk, and Favorite.”

“Together again, and plus one with Red.” Cora said smiling.

“Hey, I came into this knowing you two were a package deal, same as me and Sam.”  Dean cleared his throat.  “We should take this inside.”  Fluffy moment killed, he opened the door, and they worked together to secure the car, and grab their bags.

As they walked to the car, bogged down she cleared her throat. “You never told me how we honor him.”

“We kill this mother fucker, get a place, have kids and be happy. The way he and mom wanted. He never said it, but it’s clear from the way we were raised before the fire, that must’ve been the case.”

The words made her heart soar.

“Are we going to apple pie it?” She asked as he opened the door.

“Nah, that wouldn’t  _really_ be our style. Maybe apple cobbler? Made of the same thing but a little more mixed up.” He winked, tossed their bags down near the entry way and pulled her into his arms. His tongue slid between her lips and touched hers. She shuddered. “What are you doing?” She whispered against his lips.

“Taking advantage of being alone.” He nipped her bottom lip.

“Dean, you need to know what happened—

“It can wait. It’ll still be there when we’re done.”

“But I’m—

He slid his hands into her pants; roughly massaging her core through her boy cut underwear. She gasped. All thoughts left her mind, and she rose onto her tiptoes.

“That’s my girl.” He praised. “Open up those legs so I can touch my pussy. Everything you are belongs to me now, you understand?” He slid beneath her underwear and circled her entrance. “The good, the bad, it’s all mine. Nothing will change the way I look at you. Don’t pull that. We’re more, and you know it.”

“Dean.” She whimpered.

“No, I recognize the leaving in your eyes. I know you Cora. Damn it, you’re not going anywhere without me.” He pushed two fingers inside her and circled her walls. “We do this shit together.” He began to pump, and she rocked her hips in time, a slave to the emotions he brought forth.

“Y-You said...Leave.”

“Yeah when you’re full of baby. You think I’d risk that after the first time?” He found her bundle of nerves, and she broke apart.

“No!”

Pleasure, pain, past and present merged thrusting her headlong into the memory of what almost was.

**_Flash Back, Eight years earlier_ **

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Cora paced the room wondering why her little friend had yet to show up. She’d cramped, craved, and wanted sex like a nympho, yet no bleeding.  _You could run a damn clock by me_. No amount of stress had thrown her off this much.  _Not a good time._  Panic set in. She couldn’t tell Toni, she’d come out here guns blazing, kick Dean’s ass and hers. It had to be Sam. Slipping on a lightweight green jacket she'd pilfered from Dean and never returned, Cora left the hotel room and walked down to the phone booth. She deposited the coins and tapped the silver rectangle as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Sammy.”

“Hey, Co… what’s wrong.” 

She wound the cord around her finger. “I- I think I’m pregnant.”

“Awh fuck.” A beat of silence passed. “Wait, how late are you?”

“Over a week.”

“That’s not like you.”  Being on the road all the boys knew her schedule, hell, depending on what they were hunting, it could be considered a security issue. Her face heated as she thought about the first time she had to ask him to stop so she could get… feminine products.

“No, it’s not,” She whispered.

“But the two of you are always so careful,” Sam said.

“It’s been a stressful couple of months.”

“Did you take a test?”

“N-no. I kept waiting for it to start. You know?”  She sighed.

“Maybe it’s not a bad thing, Co. I mean… for you, Dean would  _give_ everything up, and with a new Winchester on its way, Dad wouldn’t dare open up his mouth and suggest he keep traipsing behind him like a lost puppy.”

Cora winced. “Sharp words.”

“Still bitter about that last fight.”

“If it helps any. I think he is too.”

“It doesn’t.” The dry tone made her laugh.

“Oh Sammy, you two are more alike than not.”

 “Jesus, don’t say that.” “Cora sighed.”

“So what’s our plan?” Her heart melted. He  _instantly_ shouldered the burden. “I have no idea.” 

“You shouldn’t be going through this alone.”

“I wouldn’t distract them on a hunt.”

 “Promise me afterward.”

 “Promise… thanks for listening, I should get back to the room.” “All right, No matter what, you know you have me.”

“I know, love you Sammy.”

“Love you too Co.” She hung up, feeling better for the unloading. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she reached inside her pocket for a knife. She never finished the move, as darkness took her.

***

“Cora please, please, wake up.” Dean’s voice brought her from the inky black depth of unconsciousness that clung to her like spider webs. She moaned, struggling to break the surface. “The Vamps snuck up on you, knocked you out cold. Dad’s burning their bodies now. Please open those big brown eyes of yours, so I know you’re okay.”

Her eyes fluttered open. All she registered was pain. Her head throbbed. Her body ached.

“Dean.” She croaked.

“Thank God.”

“How long?” She licked her lips.

“Six hours too many, come on.” He helped her stand from the chair she’d been bound tightly to. Pins and needles poked her skin as circulation started. Nausea hit. She jerked away and retched in a corner of the abandoned building.

“Fuck. I think I have a concussion.” She spat, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand

“We figured you would. How do you feel?’

“Very dizzy.”

John appeared in the doorway. “Good to see you back in the land of the living. Can you walk?”

She gritted her teeth, not about to let him down anymore than she all ready had by being captured. “Yes.”

“Dean, watch her.”

“Yes, Sir.

“Let’s get out of here so we can burn this damn death trap to the ground.”

The ride home was silent, except for the mandatory question every ten to fifteen minutes, followed by a flashlight shone in her eyes. They reached the hotel and piled out.

“Why don’t we let Cora have first dibs at the bathroom?” John said.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“You uh…you need help with anything?” The awkward tone of John’s voice made her want to laugh. It also made her miss Sam.

“Why don’t you go in and sit on the toilet after she’s in the shower?” John studied her with narrowed eyes. “I don’t want her keeling over and hurting herself more. If you feel weak you say something immediately to Dean, you understand?”

 _If you only knew, John._ “Yes sir.” The surreal situation scrambled her brains as she hobbled into the small, stripped down and stepped into the shower.

“You okay, in there?” Dean tapped lightly on the door. 

“Yes you can come in now.”  The door opened and closed. A moment later he pushed back the shower curtain.

“Seriously you okay, Cora?” The worry lines on his forehead made her weak in the knees.

“I’m good. Head hurts like a bitch, but that’s nothing Aspirin won’t fix.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to hurt yourself any more than you all ready are, Dad would kill me.”

She rolled her eyes and cringed. 

“Cora.” He rushed forward.

“Think I’ll keep the smart ass dialed down low for the next few days.” 

He stepped back and sat down on the toilet.

She moved to close the curtain. 

“Don’t.” 

“We’re going to get water all over the floor.”

“I don’t care. I need eyes on you.” She nodded and stepped under the water, washing away the filth and the grime. The hot water soothed her aches and lulled her into a false sense of security. A sharp pain hit her waist and she gripped her stomach, crying out. 

“Cora?” Dean jumped up and grabbed her elbow. The pain continued, and she felt the sticky molasses of blood flow down onto her thighs. A sob caught in her throat. “Cora, start talking or I swear to God I’ll pull dad in here.”

“N-nothing it’s just my period.” She whispered.

“Why is that making you cry?” 

“I thought… for a minute today maybe we were going to be parents.” Silence stretched between them like taffy. “Were you...?” 

“Apparently not.” Her voice cracked. He released her. Her heart plummeted until she realized he was stripping down and stepping inside with her. Wrapped in the strength of his arms they slid down to sit in the basin of the tub.

“Did you want to be Cora?” He whispered. 

“I- I think maybe, yes, with you at least. This is too much.”

“You want to leave, like Sam?” His voice shook. 

“No,” She shook her head. “I want to be linked with you in every possible way.” 

His breath hitched, and he buried his face in her neck. “Y-you would have had it?” 

“Without a doubt, would you want it?” 

“A part of you and a part of me, hell yes.”

Relieved she took a shaky breath. We should get out of here.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “We’re just fine where we are for right now.”

 In the corner, the angel watched the events unfold. Sorrowful for the tiny life that had no place in the plans soon to be set into motion for these two of noble bloodlines.  _One day you two will find true happiness. But for now, there is much work to be done._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . In so many ways this story is our response to things like crap on Dean we don’t agree with. One of the other main points, John being abusive.. being a hard ass doesn’t mean hitting someone and for them to be who they are he couldn’t have been that awful, right? I know everyone has their opinions, which is fine, but as the wife of a Marine immersed in the culture, and the child of many in the service, I know the difference between running a tight ship, being strict… too strict at times, and being abusive.
> 
> As with many things in SPN, we only get glimpses, snippets, a tiny portion of a big picture. So, I can see how people’s minds go where they do. It’s our hope with this story you believe there could’ve been a different path followed. Now that I’ve written a novella lol. Let’s get into the story. You won’t need a tissue for this one, I promise. * Winks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam’s presence calmed her as she walked away from the car at a fast clip. His arm brushed against hers, and butterflies formed in her belly as he took her hand in his. He had an incredible ability to ground her. Maybe it was his massive frame, you felt like nothing could harm you with him guarding your blind spot. Her breathing clamed and her nerves steadied. The pace slowed and they rounded the back of the hotel. A small playground in the center of the sand caught her attention.

 She looked up at Sam. “Swings?”

“Sure.” He nodded his agreement. _So easy going, I love that about him_. They ambled over to the swing set. She sank down in the old school black seat and rocked back and forth trying to gather her thoughts. Sam joined her, and she chuckled at the sight.

“What? These are made for children, you know?” He said, playfully.

“I hate to break it to you babe, but there’s not much made to fit you naturally.” She burst into laughter.

“It’s cool, laugh at my pain.” He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m here for you Sammy.” She patted his knee. “But you have to admit, this is a ridiculous sight.”

He shot her the infamous bitch face, and she laughed harder. “I can tell you’re feeling better.” He smiled.

“Thanks to you.” She squeezed his knee.

“You want to tell me what happened? I could probably count on my hands the number of times I’ve seen you two like that. It looked pretty tense.” Sam’s eyes were wide and filled with concern. It warmed her heart he cared so much about not just her, but her family.

“It was.” She shook her head. _Damn that girl and her fucking sense of responsibility_. “I knew the Cora we grew up with was gone. I mean, after everything that happened I’d be an idiot to believe otherwise. But now I’m truly seeing it. She’s got this weight on her shoulders she refuses to let me help carry, and I don’t know how to handle that.”  _We always had each other’s back, and with Cora the more subdued ofus.I’m used to being vocal and boisterous. How am I supposed to undo a lifetime of behavior?_

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brow.

“How do you stand by and watch someone suffer and put themselves last time and time again. As if there life was all ready spent and didn’t matter?” She frowned. Pain sliced her soul. _Did she think of herself as some lost cause?_

“Toni. Baby, I’m not following you.” He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. “Look at me.”

She fell into the hazel pools of his eyes. “You want to explain it to me?”              

“She’s my sister. There used to be a time when we shared everything. I mean all the important details. Then she’s wiped off the face off the earth and I almost go off the deep end.”

His eyes darkened and he winced, dropping his hand. “I know.”

“I get it together, accept that I’m never going to see her again.” Her voice cracked. “And bam,out of nowhere she comes back. Only t it’s not her, just the remnants of who she once was. This darkness surrounding her, attacking her, scares the shit out of me.” Goose bumps broke out over her flesh. Her heart raced.

“Things we don’t even understand yet are rising up around us faster than we can figure out, and to top it all off, I can’t shake the feeling she’s keeping something from me. I know her. She’s too focused.”

“On Dean’s anatomy, maybe.” Sam mumbled.

She snorted. “Shut up. I’m serious. You’ve felt it too.”

“Yeah.” He sighed and nodded. “I’ve seen their pow wow’s, but it all boils down to trust, doesn’t it?”

“No.” Toni shook her head.

“Yes, whatever they’re holding to their chest has to be big, but they’d never keep silent if it’d hurt us.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about! Don’t you get it Sam! She’d follow that man into hell. I’m not about to sit by and watch it happen.” She gripped the chains of the swing tight. The metal dug into her flesh.

“And he wouldn’t do the same for her?” Sam’s frame tensed.

“Without a doubt he would. That’s the problem. The two of them together are volatile. Like Soda pop and Pop Rocks.” Images of the knock down drag downs the two had over the years flashed in her head, loving that hard was a double-edged sword. She glanced at Sam. The thought she might end up there, terrified her.

“Who are we to play God and make their choices for them, Toni? They’re adults.”

“Bullshit! We’re the people who love them.”

Sam shook his head and held up his hand, shaking it left to right. “No. I don’t believe that. I’ve seen what love can force on you in its name.”

“This is bigger than you and your familial issues.” Anger swirled in Toni’s belly. _How could he write this off so easily?_

“Pot meet kettle. You love Cora and you don’t want to lose her. Next to Bobby, she’s the only family you’ve got, I get that. But you can’t dictate her life, or be responsible for the choices she makes. We both know the woman she is, has always been. Nothing we say or do is going to shake her from doing what she truly believes to be right,” Sam said.

“Fuck that. We tie her ass down in a chair if need be, she’s not marching off into the flames like some virginal sacrifice for a Roman god.”

“To-.”

“No.” Her voice echoed through the empty area.

“Like it or not, they are who they are, Antoinette.”

“What?” She asked, suddenly drained and deflated.

“Cora and Dean, as much as they’re different they’re the same. They aren’t easy people to love, not really. One, they have to let you in, which we both know is rare, and two they run into burning buildings when people run out. They can’t help themselves. With their upbringing it’s no surprise. Both of them are trying to save the one person they wish they could bring back most in every situation they come across.”

“Their mother’s.”

“And their father’s, to a point. Thinking if they do enough they’ll earn that recognition they keep seeking. Dean… his whole world is upside down. If Cora wasn’t here I’m not sure what he would’ve become.”

 “And you, why are you okay?” Toni said, impressed by his insight.

“Oh I’m not. I have to live with the fact I spent a good part of my life hating a man who didn’t know any other way. In retrospect, I realize deep down he just wanted to protect us. But he didn’t understand who I am at the core.” Sam snickered and glanced away. “But I figured that ship sailed a long time ago, so I can manage it just fine. It’s what I’ve been doing it for the past four years. I never bought into Dad’s _dream_ the way Dean did. It uh—must be my Mom in me.”

“Why your Mom?” Toni always thought he had more of John in him than he wanted to admit.

“She must’ve been the only reason he stayed at home. Once she was gone, he hit the road and never stopped. I figure she was the civilian he couldn’t leave behind on a gig. I don’t know. She wasn’t a real approachable topic around the homestead.”

“I’m sorry.” She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m not the only one with a tragic past, Sort of a hunter M.O. No one gets into this game for the hell of it.” He wrapped his arm around her body, holding her close. 

“No, but apparently you can be born into it.” Toni whispered thinking of Uncle Bobby, and all the things she’d discovered.”

“Yeah, but you got Bobby, and that’s a good legacy.” He huffed.

“So do you. Bobby doesn’t belong to any one person.”

“Yeah I guess that’ true.” He leaned his head on top of hers. “We drifted off topic though, what set the two of you off?”

“Her hero complex.” Toni whispered. “She’s not so sure she’s going to win the battle of the blood, and if she goes Darth Vader, she wants me to pull the trigger.”

Sam gasped and pulled away, grabbing her biceps. “But you won’t right?”

“Sam.” The pain that filled his eyes hit like a sucker punch the gut. Cora was more than a female friend,or pseudo sister, she’d become his maternal figure.

“Toni?”

“You want me to let some dark version of her walk around maiming, killing, and who knows what else with the real Cora trapped inside? That’s a fate worse than death.”

 “We’ll find another way.” He pinned her with a gaze that screamed danger, and Dean _. Yeah they were definitely related._

“And if we can’t?”

“Not an option.” His jaw clenched and turned to steel and her stomach tightened. Seeing him so commanding and certain of himself turned her on. She nodded her head in agreement.

“Should we head back?” She said.

“No, give it twenty minutes or so. I have a feeling Dean coerced her.”

Toni laughed. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

Stealing a quick kiss, Sam stood. “Come on, I’ll push you. That’s what a good boyfriend would do, right?”

“Sam, you don’t have to try to be the best, you simply are.”

When they reached the hotel room Toni took a deep breath and nodded at Sam who opened the door and poked his head in.

“Hey, everyone decent?”

“Come on in Sammy, we got pizza.” Dean’s cheerful tone made her smirk. _Yeah he got lucky all right._ She walked in behind Sam. A solid body slammed into her, and familiar set of slender arms wrapped around her.

“Don’t be mad anymore. I never wanted this, and I’m just trying to do the best I can.” Cora mumbled into her shoulder.

“I love you stupid. I just wish you weren’t so damn hard headed.”

“Hello, have you met my father?” Cora made a noise somewhere between a sniff and a giggle.

“God, yes.” Toni huffed.

Cora pulled back and smiled. “I love you too, you know?”

“Yeah.” Toni smiled. They never stayed mad for too long. Life was far too short and they loved each other far too much.

“Are we done kissing and making up because I think you owe us a story.” Dean called.

“Always with the perfect timing, Jerk.” Toni said.

“Hey, don’t direct the hostility to me, Red.” Dean smirked.

“Settle down children,” Cora said.

“Oh the favorite is making peace, shocker.” Dean winked.

“Don’t pick on her.” Sam said a playful lilt in his voice.

“And the bitch ends it.” Dean threw his hands in the air and they all laughed. A moment of normal before it all went to hell.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… you may want whiskey for this chapter, especially if it makes you frisky. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The moment felt stuck on pause. Sam had never realized silence could be so loud. He shifted on the bed, unsure what to say as he tried to wrap his head around everything the girls had shared. Toni and Cora sat beside each other on the bed, clutching hands. Their eyes stood out on their face, brown and blue jewels full of worry.

“So let me get this straight. The two of you touch, and it’s like wonder twin powers activate?” Dean leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. On the surface, he wore a deceptive calm, but Sam knew better. Underneath, his blood boiled like lava.

“Yes?” Cora said.

“Well this is fucking great. Cause we don’t have enough shit to deal with.”

Cora nibbled her bottom lip, and Toni narrowed her eyes. “Cause we wanted this.”

“Not saying that, Red.” Dean shook his head and rubbed his fingers over his lips.

An invisible bubble of emotions swelled around them. Dean pushed up from the bed and began to pace the length of the floor “We need to get to the bottom of this. Figure out what it means. You’re not going to like this, but we need Bobby.”

“And tell him what?” Toni asked.

“The fucking truth, Singer. This shit has spiraled out of control. We need help. I’m not about risk my wife over this shit. Do you understand that?” his chest heaved, and Sam stood, holding out his hands.

“Whoa. Things are getting out of control.”

“Fuck that.” Dean grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and chucked it at a wall. Glass shattered, and Cora rushed forward, pressing her body into his. “Stop.”

Dean gripped his hair and looked up at the ceiling. Cora placed her hands flat on his chest. “Time to take a walk.” She gave him a gentle shove, and Dean gripped her hips walking backward.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, walking over to Toni. He hated seeing her look so disheartened.

“Are any of us?” Toni sighed running a hand through her wavy locks.

“Good point. Are you uninjured?”

Toni tilted her head back and smirked. “Only you Sam.”

“What? I’m good at communicating.” he shrugged, grateful for the break in her stoicism.

“We are so fucked Winchester.”

“Not yet, but I could arrange it.” He winked, and she laughed.

“I love you for keeping your calm when I feel like I’m walking a tightrope.” He sank down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. She curled into his body, and he relished her warmth.

“I’ll always be here for you, Toni.” He pecked her forehead as she smiled.

“Funny thing, coming from you I truly believe that.”

She pulled away, and he peered down into her blue eyes. “I should really thank you for making me believe in love again.” Her voice dropped an octave as he felt his stomach start to knot in anticipation.

“You don’t have to—

“Shh.” She pressed a finger against his lips and placed her hand on his thigh. “No more talking.” She slid off the bed onto her knees and pushed his legs open, crawling between them. “No more thinking.”  She cupped his half-mast cock, and it twitched in her hands. “I just want to feel.” She undid the top button on his pants, and pulled down the zipper, freeing him from his boxers. He swallowed hard, not convinced he hadn’t fallen into a dreaming state. “And make you feel.”

Her hand tightened around him, and he groaned.

“That’s what I want to hear.”  Her tongue flicked out to caress his tip, and he curled his hands in the blanket. Every dirty dream he’d ever had about her manifested in this one moment. She traced his slit with her tongue. “I want to draw this out, but there’s no telling how long we’ll be alone, and we wouldn’t want to be caught, would we?” The devilish glint in her eyes told him the thought excited her. The energy was contagious.

She swallowed him into the moist haven of her mouth, and his hips came off the bed. Clutching his thighs she worked him over like a pro. Her cheeks hallowed, and she took him deep in the back of her throat. His eyes lowered, and he fought the heaviness of his eyelids, not wanting to miss a moment. Her russet curls concealed her face. He brushed them back before capturing the soft locks in his hand. Her face made his heart pound in his chest. Her eyes were darkened with pleasure and the contented hums vibrating down his shaft damn near did him in. His tenuous grip on control snapped. His other hand shot up, and he fucked her mouth.  Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his thigh, and she took it all. Marveling him with yet another amazing skill she possessed.  Her hand joined her mouth in perfect rhythm, stroking up and down as it chased her wicked lips and tongue.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  He gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn’t last soon. Not with the threat of the others coming hovering over his head like some aphrodisiac. His balls drew up.

“Going…to come.” He gasped out.

“Mm hm.”

The pleasurable sound slayed him. He shot off into the back of her throat, and she took him down, literally blowing his mind in more ways than one. She licked him clean, before leaning back on her heels.

“Jesus Christ.” Completely spent, he flopped back onto the bed, pants wide open.

Her giggle filled the room. “Did I do well by my man?” The tantalizing tone told him she knew just how well she had done.

“Any better and you’d be peeling me off the ceiling.”

The doorknob turned.

“Fuck.” He struggled to sit up, feeling like his body had turned into stone.

“I got this. We need more time.”

Deep laughter floated through the door, and Sam covered his face with his hands. _Fucking fantastic._

“Good to see you’re taking becoming a man to heart, Sammy.”

“Shut up, Dean. We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

Laughter exploded from his chest. “Our lives are fucking crazy, babe.” She crawled back onto the bed beside him as he turned his head to look over at her. She was beautiful with her red hair spilling off her shoulder and the sparkle back in her blue eyes.

“Yeah, they are.” She tucked him back in and zipped up his pants. “Now what are we doing to do for an hour?” She asked with a coy smirk as she leaned down to steal a quick kiss he was always happy to oblige to.

“As soon as I can feel my toes. I’ll return the favor.”

***

“Didn’t know he had it in him,” Dean said grinning from ear to ear as pride swelled his chest. He’d taught that kid everything he knew. Even if he did wait until now to use the knowledge handed down.

“Are you kidding me? I did.”

“What do you mean by that?” Instantly on alert he scanned his wife. She and Sam had always had a tight bond, keeping secrets he didn’t pry to deeply in because he was sure he wouldn’t like what he discovered.

“Umm hello, he’s a Winchester. Just because he doesn’t choose to use his powers for evil, doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

“For evil?” Dean snickered. “A bit dramatic don’t you think?”

“No, I remember John and you, when we weren’t together.”

He glanced away , uncomfortable with the way he’d treated her. She’d deserved better, always had, always would. Difference was now he didn’t give a fuck. She was his, and he wouldn’t let anyone or anything get between them again. His mind moved to the impossible situation they’d landed in. They knew jack shit about the big bad coming for them, and her name had been all but written down in some ancient text. It didn’t look good, paired with what he knew about Sam.

“Stop thinking about it.”

“How can I think about anything else?” He stopped in front of the car, and shoved his hands in his pockets, to tense to drive.

She gripped his collar and slammed his back against the car, lining her body to his. A swivel of her hips sent his libido through the roof. He wrapped his hands around her and gripped her ass, rocking her along his swelling dick. “Shit.” He mumbled.

“This is what you need to think about, Daddy. My pussy is wet, and throbbing for your dick. What are you going to about it? Continue to talk and bring me down, or remind me how well we fit together.”

“You’re a conniving bitch sometimes, you know that?” Dean said, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck.

“To be perfect for you I’d have to be. You bow for no one and never bend easily.” She leaned back and slipped her hand into his pants. Air left his lungs in a rush as she palmed him. “But this part of you has belonged solely to me from the minute you popped my cherry. Others may have borrowed it. But we’ve always known our homes lie with each other.” She stroked him, growing him to full length. “I want you to fuck me so hard I forget. Fuck me in the one home that never lost its luster for us.”

“Cora.” He moved against her hand.

“I want it every way I can have it, Dean. In my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass.”

He moaned. The latter was always saved for special occasions. “Then when I’m good and exhausted we can come back here, and you can hold me through the night and remind me I’m actually back on earth.”

Dean scanned the area. Darkness engulfed the empty parking lot and their car set a ways back from the parking lot.

“Get in the back seat, and take those fucking pants off.” She removed her hand and stepped away allowing him to open the door.  He watched her scramble inside, eager for the lust he was about to unleash on her. They loved so hard it bordered on insanity and obsession, and he craved it. Because he always knew with every fiber of his being she loved him with all, she had. Greedy bastard that he was, he ate it up like a starving dog. Gorged himself on it until it made him sick, or in his case, possessive, slightly crazy, and always horny.  Down to her black boy cut shorts, she lay back on the back seat, and he climbed inside, already working his belt loose.  Shoving the denim aside, he pulled his cock free from his pants. “Come over here and give Daddy some of that good head.”

She batted her eyelashes and scrambled to her knees. “If that’s what you want.”

“Oh baby, you know it is.”

She crawled over him, sleek and silent, like a panther.

“No hands woman, the only place I’m blowing my load is in that sweet pussy of yours.”

She paused and peered up at him with stunned eyes.

“This shit you found in some book changes nothing for us, you understand me.”

“Oh, Dean.” She lunged forward, framing his face with her hands as she plundered his lips with her tongue. Reeling from her kiss he gasped when she took him into her mouth.  She took him deep and pulled back, almost letting him slip from her mouth before she took him in again.

“Shit.”

“Mmhmm..”

He gritted his teeth and pulled her hair tight. “You’d love it if I came in your mouth right now, wouldn’t you? You live to push me to my limits.” She hummed again, and he hissed. “Evil Wife.”  She eased up on her suction, and he breathed out his nostrils. “That’s it baby, take my dick in nice and slow. You look so beautiful with those pouty lips full of my cock.”  She purred, and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his throat. By now she knew every trigger, sensitive spot, and inclination. He couldn’t hide a damn thing from her if he tried. She pulled back, exploring the tip with her talented tongue. The soft, pink, muscle slipped inside his slit, collecting pre-come, and he growled.

“Enough.” He tugged her gently, and she moved back. “Lay down and open those legs for me, beautiful, I’m ready to be inside you.”   She sank back, and the sacredness of the moment put a lump in his throat. Above all others, she trusted him with her safe keeping. _I won’t let you down, Cora. I can’t. It’d be the end of me._ Pushing the wet material aside, he slid deep.

“My pussy is always ready for me.” He pulled out and drove back in. “So hot, tight, and wet.”  She pushed her hips up to meet him.  “I want to see you touch yourself for me.” Her hand moved down and smiled. Every time she took an order he got off. She wasn’t one for doing that.

“That’s my good girl.”  Her walls tightened, and he moaned. “You going to come on my cock wifey? I’ll never get sick of saying that. Wife, Mrs. fucking Winchester.” He slammed into her riding out the frustrations and tendrils of fear that wanted to latch onto him.

“Yes. Yours Dean, Always.”

“Damn straight.”

She gripped his hair hard. “Mine.”

“Fuck baby, you know I am.” He whispered.

“Never forget it.” She slapped his ass, and he went wild. The slap of skin against skin filled the car.

“I’m going to come.”

“Do it baby, so I can fill you up with my seed.” Sex had taken on a new level of intimacy. This was more than cum or junk. What they were attempting felt damn near holy.  _Please work this time, please work._ He wanted her out, needed her safe.  If this shit with Sammy got her harmed, he’d be split down the middle.  Her walls locked down on him like a vise. He pumped twice more and pinned her body down as he released inside all he was. Still connected, he rolled her onto her side. “Don’t think I forget about that sweet ass of yours. We’re taking a breather, and I’m collecting what I’m owed.”

She laughed. “I’d expect nothing less of the great, Dean Winchester.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Ugh, you’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

“I’m not pretty. I’m handsome, dammit.”

She laughed. “Yes you are.” He breathed in her familiar scent and allowed himself a reprieve from the storm threatened to bowl them over. If they were going to make it through this unscathed, he needed to hold steady.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are so important, we’re handling them with kid gloves. The back and forth going on, is ridiculous. For that reason, we decided to go with a shorter chapter to tide you over, and give us a chance to finishing making sure things line up in a seamless manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

For the first time, she could ever remember. Toni hated being the niece of Bobby Singer. Seated at the table in the hotel room beside Sam, she tried not to fidget as the boys glared at her.

“What do you mean, why does it have to be you?” Dean said. “You’re his blood. He won’t kill you. I can’t say the same thing about us.”

“Hey, speak for yourself, Uncle Bobby freaking loves me,” Cora said in a sing song voice that made her smile.

“Okay, that is true,” Sam said, shrugging his massive shoulders. It’d be amusing if her guts weren’t a tangled mess of knots.

“Not helping Sammy. Look Red, you didn’t want to cut and run because you think you found a case, so calling is the next best option. Either way, he needs to be involved in this, like yesterday.” Dean gripped the back of Cora’s chair and leaned forward. His knuckles turned white, and Toni sighed.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Toni snatched the phone off the table and pressed 1 in the speed dial.

“Hello.”

“Uncle Bobby.”

“Antoinette, you run into something not already logged in that catalogue you call a brain?” The amusement in his voice warmed her through.

“I wish I was calling for something so similar. We uh, ran into some interesting material I wanted to ask you about.”

“Spill it girl. It’s clear you’re up to your neck in shit or you wouldn’t be coming to me.”

“You ever heard of a light?”

A heartbeat passed.

“Not until very recently, and considering the source it came from I’m already hating the direction this conversation is headed down.”

“Yeah, same here.” She sighed.

“Okay, fill me in and don’t use the Cliff Notes version. I want it all from start to finish, understand?”

“Yeah, I hear you loud and clear.” She updated him, pacing the room as his comments grew more creative. Bobby was pissed, rightfully so, but it still made her feel like a steaming pile of fresh dog shit. They didn’t keep secrets like this. Disappointment clung to every word he spoke, and the hurt reached her across the miles.

“Now I know you, so I imagine coming home is out of the question?” His voice had more of a twang to it, which meant he was tired, or extremely frustrated, more than likely, both in this case.

“I don’t see how it’d make much of a difference, and we‘re still hunting down books…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the song and tune. I’ll dig deeper than I was before. I don’t like it, seems mighty suspicious you all being out there like this right now,” Bobby grumbled.

“I know. We feel the same way,” Toni said.

“How’s Cora holding up?”

Toni glanced over at her friend, who was currently letters deep in a game of travel scrabble with Sam.  “It’s touch and go.  For now, she’s solid, but I’d be worried if anything happened to Dean.” She lowered her voice, whispering the last sentence.

“That’s always been the case with those two. It’s the damnedest thing I ever saw. Two of the most closed off people on the face of the planet connecting on that level. How about you and Sam? Don’t think you pulled the wool over my eyes there girl.”

She winced. “Umm. We’re good.”

“Mm hmm, make sure if it gets bad you let me know so I can stick my boot up his ass. Though… I guess I’m lucky it’s not Dean.”

“Gross.”

Uncle Bobby laughed. “One of the only females I ever heard say that. I’ll be honest and say I want you home where I can put extra protection up, but I’ll see what I can do from here, make a few phone calls.”

“Thank you Uncle Bobby.”

“Mm hmm. Don’t keep anything else like this from me Antoinette. You know better. Family helps one another carry the burden, girl. “

“I know, I didn’t think it’d end up being such a big deal,” Toni whispered. Nothing felt worse than disappointing Uncle Bobby.

“Most things start out small and spiral down fast like a snowball from hell.”

She snickered. “I guess you’re right.”

“I think I might know of a place to start. We’ll be in touch,” Bobby said.

The unspoken order wasn’t lost. If she didn’t keep him posted he’d find her, and shit would really hit the fan.

“Yes sir.” They disconnected, and the others crowded in.

“Well?” Dean said.

“He’s hurt, closely followed by pissed, with half a mind to track us down and drag us home.”

Sam and Dean winced.

“Did he know anything?” Cora said, hope lighting her eyes.

“Not exactly. He had a few leads he wanted to chase.”

“Speaking of leads, do you actually have one?” Sam asked.

“No, but we will, because otherwise we’ll go insane waiting around here trying to figure everything out.”

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m starving, how about we head to the local diner?” Dean said.

“Sounds good. We need to check on the FBI situation, bring your laptop, Sam,” Toni said.

 

Seated next to Sam in a tan colored booth, Toni watched as he hacked the computer system. _Smart is so sexy._ Dean’s mug shot appeared, and Sam turned the computer toward the other side of the table.

“Lovely, Winchester,” Toni mumbled.

“It’s okay to be jealous, Red.” Dean winked.

“So much for your low profile. You’ve got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you’re officially in the Fed database.”  Sam shook his head.

“Dude I’m like Dillinger or something.” Dean said grinning.

“More like Clyde. Thought to be traveling with a companion, Bonnie Winchester. Please consider her armed and dangerous” Sam glanced at Cora who shrugged.

“We had a situation once.” Cora said.

Dean snickered.

“Dean, it’s not funny. Makes the job harder, we’ve gotta be more careful now,” Sam said.

“Well , what do they got on you?” Den countered, taking a sip of his soda.

Toni bit the inside of her cheek to hide her amusement.

“I’m sure they just haven’t posted it yet.”  Sam mumbled.

“No accessory? Nothing? Even Cora, who wasn’t there, get’s a line in the description,  and you get bupkis?”

“Shut up,” Sam said.

Toni met Cora’s gaze over the table, and they shared a smile. This was the banter they loved to see their men have most.

Dean laughed. “You’re jealous.” 

“No, I’m not...” Sam shook his head.

“Uh huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?”

Sam scowled and shut the laptop and glanced over his paperwork. “I don’t know if this is the right case for us.”

“Why not?” Dean furrowed his brow.

Sam hesitated, flashing her a look colored with uncertainty. Concerned, Toni, scanned the case. _A black dog_. Her stomach clenched. Black dogs were thought to be linked to hell.

“Give me,” Cora leaned over the table and wiggled her hand. Sam held it up in the air, receiving a death glare.

“What’s the story?” Dean said, frowning.

Toni kept her gaze locked on Cora, who sat up on her knees in the booth as Sam spoke. “Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed.   
“Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control? And what’s the big deal.”  
“Two days earlier.” Sam said. Cora slapped her palm against the table. Patrons turned to stare.  Sam lowered his hand, yielding, and Cora snatched the pile of papers from his hand. Her eyes scanned the sheets as she flipped through them with Dean looking over her shoulder.

“Because of the Black Dog,” Cora whispered.

“Did he actually say Black Dog?” Dean furrowed his brow.

“Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive.

“I know what this is.” Cora shuddered.   
“Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?” Dean asked. _Always the skeptical one._

“They’re not just dogs,” Cora whispered. “Nothing about these things are human.”  
“What’s the lore on it?” Dean asked shaking his head.

“It’s all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they’re animal spirits, others says death omens. But anyways , whatever they are, they’re big, nasty.”

“Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?” Dean held up the picture and smirk.

“What they could.”

“No, they’ll rip you to shreds and drag you to hell. They’re soul collectors, on earth to do demons bidding, and if you’re special enough, the Devi’s himself. If that’s what’s after people, I don’t think there’s anything you can do to help them. But they sure as hell need someone on their side.”

***

“What did you find out?” Cora asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with the phone to her ear. Toni had stepped out onto the balcony to talk to Sam moments before. They’d let the boys don the suits while they tried to find out more information.

“Well, I found the common denominator, a bar.”

“What’s the name?” She typed it into the computer.  A run down building popped up on the monitor. “Oh, it’s your favorite kind, a total dive out in the middle of nowhere. “

“Figures...” He mumbled.

“What’s a matter Grumpy pants?” 

“I don’t like this. The case, what we’re looking for, or that fact you’re still wanting to work on it.”

“You expect me to turn a blind eye?” She tensed, ready to have it out. The minute they’d left the diner he’d started listing reasons why she should sit this one out.

“No, I want you to be safe,” Dean said with bass in his voice.

“In this business there’s no such thing,” Cora said.

“Don’t feed me that bullshit, Cora. There’s nothing normal about this.”

“Or me, now,” She said.

“Don’t say it like that.” His voice deepened.

“Why, it’s true. “ A hint of hysteria struck and she snickered, choosing to laugh to keep from crying.“Face it I’m a total freak.”

“The only freak you have in you is the one that ties me to the bedpost, sits on my face, and talks dirty enough to make a sailor blush.”

A smile curved her lips up, and she giggled. “Smooth.”

“I thought so.”

“The distraction technique doesn’t’ work on me for long though,” She said.

He sighed. “Don’t I know it.”

“We can’t ignore it forever,” she whispered. Even now a feeling built in the pit of her stomach telling her trouble was coming.

“No, but I’ll settle for right now.”

“I don’t think we have that long.”

“What’s going on?” All the mirth left his voice.

“I’m not sure. I don’t feel right.” She shook her head unable to describe it.

“You getting sick?”

“No.” She shook her head and stilled closing her eyes. There was a whispered voice on the breeze that beckoned.

“Cora?”

His voice drew her back. “Sorry. It’s like I can hear something no one else can.”

“What? “ He lowered his voice. “Voices?”

“No, nothing that defined. Most like a …. Hum in the air. It’s not good Dean.” She placed her hands on her stomach, fighting the nausea.

“Cora?”

“I’m fine. You’re coming to pick us up, right? You need back up on this.”

“I’m on my way, only because I know your crazy asses would just steal a car and come after us.”

“You’re smarter than you look, Winchester.”

“Careful. You might hurt my feelings.”

“Is that even possible?”

Dean laughed. “Be there in ten minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

They disconnected, and she made her way to the bathroom, grateful Toni was occupied. Closing the door, she turned on the water, lifted the toilet lid and prayed to the porcelain god.  She leaned back on her heels, wiped her mouth with toilet paper, and flushed. On her feet, she splashed her face with water, and brushed her teeth, studying her reflection in the mirror. Despite the way, she felt her skin practically glowed. _Perks of David’s blood._  Her conversation with Mary played in her head.  _We need to get more information fast._ The opposite forces had begun to wage war inside her, and she had no clue, which was winning.

Rising to her feet slowly, she moved to the sink, turned on the water, and let the cool water refresh her. She had to be careful, or they’d bench her. You’d never guess from his exterior, but Dean had a mother grizzly mode that would put many to shame. Gathered, she  walked outside and found Toni seated on the bed.

“So the boys are on their way.”

“Yeah..”

“Do you think it’s actually hell hounds? That these people sold their souls?” Toni shook her head. “ I just can’t understand why they’d risk that.”

“Because they don’t believe in the hell taught in the bible. They think it’s a joke. That it won’t work until the demon calls, or their dreams start coming true, But by then it’s too late.” Cora shook her head. She’d seen it time and time again. “I got a feeling about this. It reeks of hell.”

“Do you mean that literally or figuratively?”  Toni narrowed her eyes.

Cora swore mentally. She’d always been too smart for her own good. “A bit of both?”

“Start talking,” Toni said, crossing her arms under her chest.

“There’s nothing to tell. It’s a hunch. I’ve had those plenty of times.” Cori shrugged.

“After that freak time lapse incident occured,  I’m not discounting anything, and you shouldn’t either.”

“What about you, Toni?” Cori said, eager to turn the table.

“What about me?”

“You haven’t felt any different?”

“Not that I can tell.”

“Maybe that’s what we should be concerned about. Everything comes with consequences, it’s just a matter of when they come out.”

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Toni shifted in the back seat as the Impala pulled up a few feet away from the worn down building. The bar was literally in the middle of nowhere, and it did not slip past her, it’s location happened to be smack dab in the middle of a crossroads. Deep down south like this, folks often used dark magic. A chill ran down her body. Goosebumps broke out over her flesh, and a sense of unease settled in.

“You okay?” Sam whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side.

“Yeah, there’s something jarring about this place, isn’t there?” She frowned.

“I don’t know, no more than any other place we've traveled to.” He shrugged.

“Mmm.”

Dean placed the car in park, and they piled out, walking towards the bar. Dean paused and veered off to the side of the road stopping.

“Hey,” He called to the others.

“Yeah?” Sam glanced at her and she shook her head.

“That’s weird,” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

Cora looked nervous as he pointed toward the landscape. Among the twisted green limbs of weeds set brilliant yellow flowers.

“Think someone planted these?” Dean asked.

“In the middle of the weeds?” Sam said.

Toni exchanged a look with Cora. An unspoken conversation passed between them.

“We know what these are,” Toni said.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “These are uh, what do you call em?”

“Yarrow flowers,” Sam, Toni, and Cora said at the same time.

“Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren’t they?” Dean said.

“Dark ones,” Cora whispered.

“Summoning rituals,” Sam added.

“Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd’s.”

Cora snickered. Her eyes grew in size, and she wrapped her arms around her waist, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?” Sam asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Let’s find out.”  Dean said, walking to the center of the crossroads. Toni trailed behind, hanging back to stand beside Cora.

“You solid?” Toni whispered as Sam jogged back to the car for a shovel.

“As a rock. This is fucked up and getting worse by the second.”

“This seem about the dead center to you?” Dean said.

“Toni this is dealing with the devil,” Cora whispered.

“What?” Toni narrowed her eyes. “Hell hounds,” Toni mouthed. Cora gave a curt nod. The certainty in her expression made Toni pause. _Something’s not right._ They watched as Dean began to dig.

A clank sounded. “Yahtzee,” Dean said.  He dropped the shovel and knelt down to dig the rest out with his hand. Her stomach ached and heat spread across her cheeks. The rusty box he pulled from the ground made her antsy. He rooted around in the box, revealing several small bones and a stoppered jar. Sam lifted the bottle. Toni tensed.

“Don’t open that.” Cora snapped.

Sam flinched. “I wasn’t Co. But, I’d be willing to bet that’s graveyard dirt.”

“And a black cat bone,” Toni said.

“That’s serious spell work. I mean, that’s Deep South Hoodoo stuff,” Dean said.

“Used to summon a demon,” Sam said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Dean closed the lid and Cora stepped forward, grabbing his arm as she whispered words too low for any of them to catch. “What are you doing, Co?” Dean asked wrinkling his nose.

“Protecting you,” Cora whispered in a voice not quite right.

Warmth spread in Toni’s hand. She linked her fingers with Sam’s. A current of electricity ran between them and relief rushed in.

“You okay?” Sam asked once again as Toni nodded.

“Yeah, kind of jumpy.”

He squeezed her hand offering her a small smile before turning his attention back to Dean.

“Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good.” Dean snickered.

“They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls.” Sam huffed and shook his head.

“Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough,” Dean said.

Cora gave a sarcastic laugh. “Ain’t no place on earth she could hide that would be good enough. Once they got your scent your day are numbered.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Dean said. Toni held her breath. They’d all avoided talking about her time below.

“I saw it.” Cora’s eyes grew haunted. “Many times, many faces, many reasons. I don’t care what you lost or what you’re looking to gain, the deal is never worth it.” Cora blinked and cleared her throat. “But enough about my vacation under the sun. What’s the next step?”

“Let’s head a ways down and regroup. I don’t like being out in the open,” Dean said.

Subdued they returned to the Impala.

Ten minutes later they were stopped at a picnic area.

“So it’s just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music,” Dean said.

Cora snickered.  “No he doesn’t.”

“Don’t like the blues Sammy?” Toni asked, issuing a wink.

Dean’s face twisted up in disbelief. “You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?” Dean smiled, eyes filled with hope.

Sam frowned, and Dean rolled his eyes. “The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs.

“And now it’s happening all over again,” Sam said.

“People always think the collection day is never going to come,” Cora said.

Toni winced and looked toward Sam who had the same expression on his face.

“We’ve gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here,” Sam said.   
“Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal.” Dean said.

Cora’s body tensed and her head turned toward him slowly.   
“So what, we should just leave them to die?” Sam said.

“Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?” Dean scowled.

“You got no idea what those people are going to go through. No one deserves that. I can’t believe I’m hearing this come out of your mouth. We help people in trouble. That’s what we do. We don’t’ stand in judgment.”

“Co-“

“No! If anyone has ever needed our help, it’s those people.” Cora clenched her hands into fists. An invisible aura of violence surrounded her.

Shamed, Dean ducked his head. “Alright, Fine. Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive.”   
“I need a minute.” Cora spun on her heel and stalked off.

“Nice going, Dean,” Toni hissed.

“What! It’s true and you know it.”

“So if it was you, you wouldn’t want the help?” Toni said.

“It never would be,” Dean said. He clenched his jaw.

“Whoa. Why don’t we all take a breather. Toni, you want to check on Cora. I doubt she wants to see Mr. Winchester here about now.”

“Yeah I could use some air myself.” Toni scowled, mumbling prick under her breath.

“I heard that.” Dean said.

“Good.” Toni called over her shoulder before she caught up to Cora.

~~~~~

“Oh this is a lovely neighborhood. You sure you want to leave baby out there unattended?” Toni asked still miffed at Dean’s callousness.

“Shut it, Red.”

“Children, we’re working a case, remember?” Cori said rolling her eyes.

“Tell your bestie that,” Dean said.

“She knows, she just doesn’t care.” Cora winked.

The familiar mantra made Toni giggle.

“Not fun to be on the receiving end, huh?” Sam asked, smirking as they entered the run down building.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean boomed.

“What’s this guy’s name again?” Sam said.

“Ughhh. George…” Dean turned to Cora who rolled her eyes.

“Darrow,” Cora said.

Dean smiled. “Yeah that’s it.”

 _So obvious playing the helpless card to get back on Cora’s good side_. While Toni hated to see them bicker, she had to admit the makeup period provided prime grade A entertainment _._

“Apparently he’s quite the regular at Lloyds’. Though this house probably ain’t up next on MTV Cribs, is it?” Dean said.

“Yeah, so whatever kind of deal he made...”  
“Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows? Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Cora scoffed.“You wish.”

“Only if they were dipped in chocolate like you, baby,” Dean winked.

Toni mouthed. “Is he for real?” At Sam, who nodded, flashing her a duh expression and Toni rolled her eyes.  
            Sam sighed. “No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun.”

They crested the fourth floor and walked down to apartment 4C. The hair stood up on Toni’s arms and the back of her neck. A fine black powder rested on the ground.

“Look at that,” Sam said.  They all crouched down, fingering it. The gritty substance made her frown. She couldn’t place it, but it didn’t have a bad residue.

“What is that…pepper?” Dean said.

“Yeah, he’s trying to make people sneeze,” Cora said dryly.   
The door swung open to reveal a middle aged brown-skinned man with weathered skin and hair gone mostly gray. He had a grimy shirt on underneath a worn button-open. His face twisted into a confused expression.   
“Who the hell are you?”  George asked as they all stood.

“George Darrow?” Dean said.   
“I'm not buying anything,” George said.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt,” Dean said.

“I don't know what you talkin' about,” George said.

Toni rolled her eyes. _Why did they always play stupid?_

“Talking about this,” Dean said, holding up a picture of George ten years earlier. “Tell me, you seen that Hellhound, yet?”

“Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes.” Sam held his hands up.

Cora leaned in. “Trust me, where you headed isn’t somewhere you want to go with out a fight.” Something passed between them.

George sighed and stepped back allowing them to enter the decrepit apartment. It looked like a scene from a slasher flick. Handmade masks hung on some sort of homemade wood wall. The paint on the wall was faded, chipped or covered by a painting. The dark imagery made her guts ache. Bottles with questionable contents were lined up beside a pestel and mortar. He walked past them like a zombie pouring himself a healthy glass of whiskey. The strong scent that wafted around him told her it wasn’t his first, maybe not even his fifth drink of the day. 

“So what is that stuff out front?” Sam asked.

“Goofer dust,” George and Cora said at the same time.

Toni’s eyebrows flew up and the boys starred at her.

Cora lifted her hands. “Deep south roots.”

“What you boys think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?” George tossed Dean a brown sack, tied close with tine. “Hope the ladies here are better versed. What you’re meddling in is nothing to play with.”

Dean caught the bag and frowned. “Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous.”

Sam eyeballed George cautiously. “What is it?” 

The expression made Toni want to laugh, seeing the giant uncertain felt like an oxymoron.

“Hodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons,” George said.

Sam shot her a look that begged for confirmation and she nodded.   
“Demons we know.” Dean said.

“Well then, maybe it’ll do you some good.” George walked over to a chair. Four minutes left.”

“What a bastard.” Cora mouthed.

Toni nodded her head in agreement.  “Right.” She mouthed back.

Dean looked at Sam. Usually when people played hardball, her man, being the more… personable of the two, took over.

“Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble,” Sam said.

“Yeah, that you got yourself into.” Dean mumbled. Cora delivered a sharp elbow to his liver.

Sam sent Dean a bitch face.“But it’s not hopeless, all right? There’s gotta be something we can do.”

As George began to tell his story, Toni understood his unwillingness to accept help. He felt guilty. He’d called the demon here and ended up getting others into trouble. Ten years of living with that on his shoulders had ground him down. He wanted it to end. She almost felt bad for him. Except, Dean was right. He’d made a mess they had to try to clean up.

~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later they were locked in a drawing room with all hell breaking loose around them, literally. Standing beside Cora they waited across the room from a man with time running out, while the boys hashed shit out in the hallway. It seemed hopeless. There was nothing she knew of that could stop a Hellhound, or a demon once a contract was up.

“Summon! Are you nuts!” Sam’s voice came through the wall.   
“The fuck he say?” Cora raced from the room.

“Just hang tight,” Toni said flashing what she hoped was a reassuring smile to the man.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Dean Winchester! You that desperate to get your ass kicked.” Cora’s word were deep and guttural.

“Cora, I’m trying to save a man’s life.”  
“Bullshit. I don’t know what you’re doing but it’s not about Evan.”

“Whoa, why don’t we…”

“Butt out, Sammy.” They said simultaneously.”   
“Listen, I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“Come on, back me up guys.” Dean said glancing at her and Sam.

“I like my penis where it is, Dean.”

Toni sighed. “You both have a point.”

“Toni!” Cora snapped.

“This might be the only chance, Evan has. The man made a deal to save his wife from cancer. It’s not the same as George or the Doc.” Toni said.

“How much time are we talking?” Sam said.

Cora threw her hands up in the air. “Apparently everyone’s lost their fucking minds, except for me. Can’t you smell the stench of brimstone in the air? Hells’ right outside the doors, and it’s gaining footing every second that passes.”

“Which is why we need to help him. I just need a little while. It’s not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine.”

“No, no way.” Sam shook his head.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cora cried.

“You’re not allowed to say no, Sammy, Not unless you’ve got a better idea,” Dean said.   
“Dean, you can forget it, all right? We’re not letting you summon that demon,” Sam said.

“I don’t even like where your head is right now!” Cora said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean scowled.   
“You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why,” Sam said.  
“We don't have time for this.” Dean brushed past him.   
Dad.” Sam said.   
Dean froze.

“You think maybe dad—

“Samuel.” Cora snapped. “I’ll handle it.”

Toni gasped. It would all come out tonight.

“Cora i—“

She shook her head. “Not now.”

“What? We all know. I’m alive. Dad’s Dead, the yellow-eyed demon was involved,” Dean rattled off the words. His eyes were blank.

Cora winced and Toni studied her closely as the tension in the hall mounted.

Cora’s head snapped up.

“I think I hear it Ouside!” Evan yelled.

“ Just keep him alive,” Dean said.

“Dean –.”

“Go! Red, watch his back.”

“Always, be sure you do the same.”

They parted ways, minds focused on the job and their roles.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for this! You know the show, so you know what lies ahead, Drama, Drama, and more Drama. Singer and I have been calling this the never ending season. 35 chapters later we’re still in Season Two, lol. It’s no easy feat weaving someone in with the Winchesters. Those tight lipped, secretive, distrusting, men we love. *Sighs. . We try to give you the best dang story we can produce, and hearing your thoughts on what we’ve done is the best gift one could give. You’ll start seeing the changes from here on out to the SPN story line as we get to the meat and potatoes. It’s our hope the work we’ve done up until this point will help make everything feel “Right.” Now without further adieu, the conclusion of Crossroad Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

  Dean pulled away from the house spinning his tires over the blacktop. “You know you can’t be around while I do this, right? They’ll smell a double cross a mile away.”

“I’ll be hidden.”

“Bullshit, Cora.”

“I don’t know how I know, I just do. The same way I knew we were dealing with Hellhounds long before we pieced this puzzle together.”

Her words were barley audible and tinged with a vacancy that scared him shitless.

“It’s because hell is inside me, and no matter how many good deeds I accomplish, or how much of my D.N.A. is angel stock, I’m never going to get rid of that stain. You can’t wash away the taint.”

“Hey. Hey!” He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and she jumped. “Don’t say that shit.” His chest heaved, and his words were a feral growl. “I don’t give a fuck what was done to you, Cora. It doesn’t change who you are, or us.” The thought of her reneging on their plans smothered him with panic and doubt, suffocating him.

“You can’t believe that.” She laughed.

The cackle chilled him to the bone. “This is not you.”

“Maybe it’s new me.”

“Fuck this.” He pulled off on the side of the road. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing. I’m just. My brain is full.” She took deep breaths. “I’m good now. We can go.”

“Co—.”

“This is life and death. I can hold it together for the rest of the night.”

Dean sighed and pulled back onto the road. “Stubborn ass.”

“Pot meet kettle, baby.” She made smooching sounds.

_Fuck, she’s one of two things. Close to loosening it or close to starting the rag._

As he placed his picture into the tin of George’s old metal box, everything inside screamed for him to stop. Suddenly knowing Cora was waiting in the wings ready to hose a demon down with holy water and start the exorcism right at a moment’s notice became damn important. He buried the box in the center of the crossroads, scraped the dirt over, and stood. A beautiful woman with peaches and cream skin, delicate features, and a black dress sashayed up to him. _Damn they put them in pretty packaging, don’t they?_

“So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?” the demon asked saucily.

He studied her, trying to see the demon lurking inside.

“You called me?” She asked. An impatient tone in her voice.

 _Yeap I got the right thing. “_ I'm just glad it worked.”

She smirked. “First time?”

“You could say that.” _Normally I’m the guy here to gank your ass, not have a conversation._

“Oh, come on now. Don’t sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester.” Her eyes flashed red.

“How do you know who I am?” he asked, unsettled.

“I get the newsletter.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense. What have you heard?” Knowing the demons talked about him didn’t exactly give him the warm and fuzzies.

“Well, I heard you were handsome, but ... you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?”

The lust in her eyes scared him more than the red light trick had. _Bitch, please, not even on my worst day._ “Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private.” Careful to keep his voice casual and his muscles relaxed he held his breath.

“Sounds good to me.”

 _Got you, bitch._ They walk toward his car, and he found himself grateful Cora couldn’t hear the demons’ weak attempt at a come on from where she hid.  The bitch would be back in hell before she could say boo. “So I was hoping we could strike a deal.”

“That’s what I do.”

“I Want Evan Hudson released from his contract,” Dean said.

“Hmm. So sorry, darling. That’s not negotiable.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He drawled, putting a little additional charm into it.

“Oh, really? What are you offering?”

“Me.”

“Well, well, well. You’d’ sacrifice your life for someone else’s. Like father, like son.” His gut churned. “Only he was smart. It was two people he very much cared about, and he got to that brown bitch just in time. She was at her breaking point I’m sure. About to go nato, turn to the dark side.”

His jaw tightened.  The demon laughed. “Sore topic?”

“I didn’t come here to talk about her,” Dean said.

“No. But it’s so much fun.” She grinned. “I’m a fountain of information. I mean. You did know about your dad’s deal, right? His life for yours, and a one way trip to the surface for Cora.” She bastardized Cora’s name, and it was all he could not to grab her by her throat and read her the last rights. “Oh, I didn’t make the deal myself, but boy… I wish I had.” She purred. “And then leaving her with a ticking time bomb inside her.” She cackled.

“What are you talking about?” His brow furrowed.

“Oh honey, you are completely clueless. Demon blood. What else could’ve held that mess of a meat suit, placed on bones together and allowed it to heal?”

Dean gritted his teeth to keep silent, and opened the passenger side door.“After you.”

“Such a gentleman.”  She started to climb in but paused, glancing down. “A Devil’s trap? You’ve got to be kidding me. You stupid, stupid.. I should rip you limb from limb.” Slamming the car door shut she started toward him.

 _That’s right bitch, keep going with the plan._ Backing up towards the wooden structure he egged her on. “Take your best shot.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m not going to put you out of your misery,” the demon said.

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Because your misery is the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt.” She twisted her features into mock sympathy. “And realizing the whole time you were up here top side fucking anything that walked, your lady love was burning in hell fire, every demon’s chew toy and bitch.”  She tsked.

Dean backed up against the railing.

“It’s all you ever think about. You wake up, and your first thought is “I can’t keep wondering if Cora’s going to get taken away again. Will we ever get to be happy? Was Dad’s sacrifice worth it? Can we even have kids? You’re all lit up with pain. I mean, you love them both so much. And it’s all your fault.”  She moved in closer, and he pulled away, playing his role, and bleeding out emotionally as she dug deep into his already gaping wounds. 

“You blew it Dean. I could have given you what you need.”

“What do I need?” He said with a nonchalance he didn’t feel. The bitch’s aim was dead on.

“Your father back, a white picket fence with as many babies as you could fuck into your little wifey. Your loss. See ya Dean. I wish you a nice, long, life.” She began to stalk off before he stepped beneath the wooden structure and bowed his head. “Hold on.”

“You’re lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really.”

“Can you bring him back? My Dad, and … give me and Cora what we’ve always wanted?”

“Of course I can. Just as he was, Your Dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to, and I’ll boost Cora up to fertile  Myrtle status like that.” She snapped her fingers. “That’s a promise.”

“What about me?” he asked, almost seeing the appeal in it.

“I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy, Cora, and the soon to be next Winchester, Toni. Everyone happy and all reunited.” She walked closer, “Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things back in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus.”

He turned and walked away. _Let her think I’m playing hard to get._ “You think you could…” He turned toward her. “Throw in a set of steak knives?”

Clearly irritated she moved a few steps closer. “You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours... “ She stopped mid-sentence and glanced up to see the Devil’s trap Cora drew above her head. Her eyes practically shot fire as she stared him down. “Dean.”

“Now you’re really trapped,” Dean said smirking.

“That’s gotta hurt,” Cora said appearing out of the darkness.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t be far behind,” The demon hissed. “Let me out . Now.”

“Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go,” Dean said.

“I Can’t break a binding Contract,”the demon said.

“By "can't" you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going...

“Let's talk about this,” the demon said, sounding nervous.

“Okay, Gone,” Cora said.

Dean circled around  her, and Cora held up his Dad’s journal.

“What are you doing?” The demon asked.

“Oh, you’re just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South,” Dean smirked. 

“Forget Evan, think of your dad, or those beautify caramel colored babies you two could have,” the demon said hurriedly.

“Oh, this bitch has got to go,” Cora said with an edge that made him smile.

“You want to do the honors?” he asked knowing she didn’t need to read from the book.

“Fuck yes. Regna terrae, cantate Deo...

The demon began to twitch and convulse.

“in in potentis Magnife.” Cora continued.

“Wait.” The demon roared.

Suddenly the demon pulled him for a kiss, and Cora yanked her back by her head.

“What the hell was that for?” Dean asked, utterly disgusted.

The demon shruged free from Cora. “Sealing the deal.”

“I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue,” Dean grumped, filling filthier than the time he’d had a questionable one night stand in Florida.

“Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives,” the demon said.

“How do we know you're not lying?” Cora asked.

“My word is my bond.”

“Oh, really?” Dean said.

“It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go.”

Dean stepped back, glancing up at the Devil's Trap. Thinking of the shit she’d spouted off about his Dad and Cora, he fingered the rosary.

“You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one.”

Dean glanced over at Cora who shrugged. He could see the tightness around her eyes. _Inside she’s clawing at the walls of her brain. Being this close to a walking, talking, piece of hell had her skating a thin line._   
You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do.”

Dean looked at Cora once moe who nodded both of them knowing the bitch was being honest. Stashing away the rosary away, Dean climbed up and broke the protective circle above her head so the demon could step out.

“I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew.”

“Knew what?”Dean said.

“Where your dad is. Where she was,” the demon nodded towards Cora. “ The things they did to her, what’s coming. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing.”

Cora flinched.

“Shut your mouth, bitch,” Dean snarled.

“If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream? You remember that, don’t you , Cora?”

Anger unlike anything he’d every known exploded from his gut. “How about I send you back there?”

Throwing her head back; black ichor poured out of her mouth as the meat suit screamed.  Dean stumbled back, taking Cora with him stopping when their backs hit the wooden structure again.

The ex hosts slumped to the ground. “What... how did I get here?”

Looking over at Cora, Dean noticed her eyes were too bright and distant. She was no longer with him. _No, no._ He didn’t want her back there.

“Cora.”

“Take the girl back to  bar, Dean.” She whispered.

“I’m not just leaving you—

“Do it. now! I need a minute, okay? Damn it!”

Holding up his hands in surrender, he moved over over to the very confused girl. Cora could be delicate under the right conditions. Too much and she’d snap right in half. He couldn’t be responsible for that. “It looks like you had too much to drink, let’s get you back inside.”

***

 

Cora stalked forward to meet Dean as he returned from the bar, too pissed to even try to articulate the bevy of emotions swirling inside her. He’d done some stupid shit in his life, but this topped the motherfucking cake. They met in the middle of the dirt road, and she pulled back and swung. A crack rent the air, and she waved her hand, in an attempt to relieve the screaming pain radiating through her bones.

“Cora, what the fuck1” Dean clutched his jaw, wide-eyed. She launched her body at him, taking them both to the ground as she slapped at him, wanting to cause pain without doing actual damage. When she hit, it was like a man, Daddy made sure of that. She surged up in an attempt to wring his neck, and he slammed her back down, knocking the wind from her chest. She closed her eyes, bearing the brunt of the pain as she continued to rock back and forth refusing to give up as she caught her breath.

“Co, stop it.” He growled. He tightened his hold on her wrists, weighing her down with his body.

“No, I want you to feel how I felt. Do you know I see what’s underneath that shit! And here you are locking lips with it like she’s your everyday stripper. I swear to God Dean!  I can barley look at you right now.”

“It wasn’t my fault…I was doing a case.”

“Fuck you, this was more than that, and you know it.” She spat.

“You want to throw stones in a glass house, sweetheart? You had your own shit going on.”

“Which I told you about, as soon as we were settled.”

“Bullshit, you told me because you had to.”

She huffed. “Don’t lay that bullshit on me. I’m not the one who keeps things in until they explode.”

“Right, because you don’t leak crazy every now and then.”

Her jaw dropped, and she narrowed her eyes. “You go to hell and tell me how well you keep it together asshole.”

“Shit, Cora, that’s not even what I’m talking about. We’ve always been damaged.” He shook his head. “Even when we were kids, you’ve always thought I was going to leave so you try to do it first, and I chase you before you can get too far. That’s what we do.”

“Not anymore,” She whispered.

“No, cause when you were gone… I grew the fuck up.”

She snorted.

“Why the hell do you think I put that ring on your finger so fast? No matter what you say, where you go, I know you’re coming back because you mine. Your last name is Winchester now. I’m your family and you don’t ever let go of family.”

“Neither do you.” She sniffed. The fear and horror she’s experienced moments before had receded leaving her empty and drained.

“Like I said, why do you think I put a ring on your finger?” He smirked, and she shook her head despite herself.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” She shook her head , struggling to keep the tears obscuring her vision at bay.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“God knows why,” She growled.

“As long as you never stop, I don’t much care. If I let you up you promise not to take another swing at me?”

“What? You’re scared of me?” She sneered.

“I know for a fact you got one hell of a right hook.” He lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m not promising anything. You have a way of putting your foot in your mouth, and I’m still pissed as hell.”

“Well that’s a step down from fucking pissed.” He said in an almost absentminded manner.

“It’s not funny Dean. For a second there, I wasn’t’ so sure you weren’t trying to make a deal! Why would you do that? You know what hell does. There is nothing, nothing worth that. And you… God how they hate us down there. You promise me you’ll never do that.”

“Cora, you don’t really think—”

“Promise me.” She screamed.

“I—”

Headlights on the road set them both on high alert. They scrambled to their feet, fight forgotten and all but jogged to the Impala. Demons came in all shapes and sizes. They’d dealt with them enough for one night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The tense ride home hadn’t escaped Sam or Toni’s attention, but they were all too damn exhausted to hash shit out. They went through the nightly routines like robots, but the inches between Cora and Dean might as well have been an ocean’s length. Since her return, neither slept well without being wound around one another like a giant human puzzles. Up until a few months ago, the poor girl had to wake him just to untangle herself to piss.  It bothered Sam that the demon had shaken them so profoundly, because it meant it’d hit on a truth. Sam rolled onto his back, placed his arms beneath his head and tried to quiet his mind. Breathing deeply he focused on Toni and her warmth as snuggled against his side, with her head on his chest, and her arm wrapped across his waist, she fit as if she’d always been there. Her citrus scent filled his nose. He concentrated on relaxing each muscle one at a time. What felt like an eternity later, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off.

_“Sammy, Sammy, wake up.”  A gentle voice pulled him from sleep._

_He opened his eyes and groaned at the scene laid out in front of him. He was back in the forest again._

_“Sam.” The sweet voice broke his heart before he could even peer up at her face. The last time he’d seen this woman she’d told him I’m sorry before she burst into flames._

_“Mom?” She nodded. “How?”_

_“I don’t have much time Sam. I’m bending the rules and siphoning from Cora to do this.”_

_“O-okay?” He nodded his head._

_“I need you to listen to me. Things will happen you must be ready for. This rift beginning must be stopped now. The only way you can get through all that’s to come is together.” Tears spilled from her crystalline eyes and his gut clenched._

_“Mom I Don’t.”_

_Her head turned to the right. “Someone senses us. You have to go. Remember what I said. Together.”_

He opened his eyes and sucked in air, struggling to reorient himself.

“What’s going on?” he rubbed his eyes and felt the blood drain from his face. Cora cried out clutching her head as she rocked back and forth on the bed. Dean held her to his chest. “It’s going to be okay baby, just breath.” A trail of blood ran from her nose onto her upper lip.

 “Bathroom,” Cora cried.

Sam rolled onto his side to face them. Dean sprung into action, sliding across the bed with her still in his arms. They stumbled inside and she hit her knees bowing her head over the toilet. Toni hovered in the door way shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She winced as Cora hurled violently.  Sam ran a hand through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed to his feet. “What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know she woke up with this killer migraine and now.” She shrugged shaking her head.

Dean clenched his jaw. “I knew you shouldn’t have gone on this case.”

“No!” She cried, clutching the toilet bowl. “I was exactly where I needed to be.” A fresh wave of vomiting ended their argument.

 “What the fuck is wrong with you, giving her shit right now?” Toni snapped.

“Don’t you get it Britannica? The demon did this. That fucking bitch… she said something was coming.” Dean shook his head.

“Right? Because their honest?” Toni rolled her eyes.

“She saw her, Toni.” Dean glared at them. “Saw what the fake is under the skin they wear around them.” Toni gasped, and Sam wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to rest against his chest.

“How is that possible?” Sam said.

“She knew.” Toni whispered.

“Knew what, baby?” Sam asked, rubbing her arm.

“Knew they were hell hounds, that something underhanded and demon linked was going on. She said it was almost like she could hear something in the air that told her.” “Why the fuck didn’t you say something!” Dean continued to stroke Cora’s back, holding her hair back from her face.

“Because I figured it was a side effect, Dean. Do you know anyone else who’s walked out of hell? Cause I sure as hell don’t.”

“Stop yelling.” Cora moaned. “Jesus Christ. My head hurts enough as it is.”

Pissed they were making things worse Sam released Toni and moved into the bathroom. “Look take it outside, or over on the other side of the room and hash it out. She doesn’t need this right now.” Buffer was a role he’d learned to play well when it came to his big brother. The boy was eternally pissing people off.

 “You think I’m leaving her you’re out your mind, Sammy.” Dean snorted.

“Just listen to him,” Cora whimpered. “Can’t take the negative vibes.”

“You two need to get your shit together. Now is not the time to be at each other’s throats.” He nudged Dean out of the way thinking of all the times the two of them had taken care of him growing up.  Dean hesitated, but reluctantly got to his feet and walked out.

“Me and you over there now,” Dean said.

“Don’t take this out on my girlfriend, either,” Sam said watching them stalk off.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay now, Co?” Toni asked, reluctant to leave.

“Much better right now.” Cora said, sounding stronger.

Sam frowned. The words tugged at a vaguely formed concept in the back of his mind. He tried to focus and it shifted away.

“Okay, I’ll go smooth things out with the big jack ass over there. I don’t want you caught in between again. I know how hard that is for you.” Toni spun around and walked away, a woman on a mission. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at her ability to understand the aggravation his brother could cause.

“What did you mean about negative vibes, Co?”

“That demon blood lives inside me Sammy. It’s constantly seeking a way to influence, get out, turn me into the thing I hate. I didn’t realize it until tonight what your Mother meant when she said the two sides were warring. When I looked at that demon...” She shuddered. “...it was like being back in hell.”

Sam stretched out his legs, leaning back against the tub. He glanced at the two speaking across the room. “There’s another reason I wanted to stay. I saw Mom tonight, Co.”

Her head lifted and she managed to smile. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yeah?” he smiled. “But she said things were coming and the only way to make it through was to stick together. Seeing how I woke up to insanity. I’m inclined to believe her.” Sam frowned. “She said she was siphoning energy from you… is that why you feel like this?”

“ I don’t know.” She leaned back on her heels and looked at him. “I feel better, maybe it’s a purge? After being so close to that… thing.”

“What do they look like?” Sam whispered.

“Darkness, decay, and whatever your worst—well for you clowns.”

“Ugh.” His body jerked as disgust and horror swept through him like a flash fire.

“Not literally, it’s the feeling they evoke.” She shook her head. “God I _never_ want you to know firsthand.”

He reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“I sure hope so, Sammy. I sure hope so.” She shook her head. “Cause I’m tired. More tired than someone our age should have cause to be, even as a hunter.”

The words said it all.“What happened with you and Dean?”

Cora shook her head. “Sometimes it’s like he has a death wish. Like he thinks he wasn’t worth the sacrifice your father made. And that.” She took a deep breath. “That’s something I don’t know how to fix, because I – I don’t know if I can provide him with what he’s looking for.”

“Cora you are—

“No.” her voice cracked. “Its ironic really. He finally wants what I always did and now I’m so fucking damaged I might not be able to swing it.” She laughed, a dry, soulless sound that sounded wrong coming from her. For him Cora and Toni had always been life, light, and hope. A balance to the darkness they lived in. They both had a taste of normal and mothers’. Enough to pass it on to the orphaned boys with the rough around the edges father, perhaps that’s why he could never forget his crush on Toni. She’d taken over a portion of his heart early on and claimed it for herself.

“You’re all ready married Co.” His jaw dropped. “A baby? You guys?” He gestured from her to the stoic man he’d never imagined wanting to settle down.

Cora nodded, and smoothed back her hair. “But enough of the pity party. Shit’s coming in fast, I can feel it, and Mama Winchester pretty much confirmed it. Help me up?”

Sam pushed to his feet and took her hand, lifting her easily. He watched as she slowly made her way to the sink, turned on the faucet, and splashed her face. Not missing a beat, he handed her a towel.

“You think they’re going to try to split us up? The emphasis seems to be on sticking together.” He collected the data he had, piecing it together like an FBI agent on a case.

She pulled out her tooth brush and liberally applied toothpaste. “Maybe. I mean it’s easy to crack under the pressure. Hunting’s rough and we’ve been on the road a long as time. Throw a few monkey wrenches in and…”  She began to brush her teeth.

“Yeah. Feels like more though.” He shook his head. There was something he missed. A feeling in the pit of his stomach didn’t quite sit right. He ran over the information in his mind. Cora spat into the sink. “I want you to promise me something Sammy.”

“Yeah, sure.” He said almost absent mindedly.

“Stick by Toni. I need to know you’re looking out for her. Knowing you have her back will take a load off my mind.”

“That’s a given.” He narrowed his eyes. “You know something?”

She shook her head. “ I just need to have a backup plan in place. If you get hot under the collar, get sick of looking at Dean or even me. You promise me you’ll take her with you.”

“Cora, I’m an adult. I don’t run from my problems.”   
She smacked her hand on the edge of the sink. “Promise me.”

The desperation in his voice scared him. He held up his hands not about to upset her further and send her backsliding. “I promise.”   
She gripped the sink and bowed her head. “Good, good.”

“Cora, you’re sort of freaking me out here.” The tense lines of her body put him on edge.

“We’re getting ready for a battle Sam. I need everything in line, plans in place, and piece of mind to do what I need to do.”

“And what’s that? You’re talking like your John Rambo here. You’re not a one man indestructible army.”

“Right, because I have a vagina.”

“No, don’t do that, Cora. Don’t try to change the subject. As much as you bitch about my brother, you’re a lot alike. Your life is just as valuable as his.”

“Hey, Sammy, relax. I like to have a game plan. You know that.” She looked up and gave him a small smile. “We should get out and tell the others about, Mom.”

Sam smiled. “Mom.”

Cora covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t.”

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled. “I like it.”

She turned to leave the bathroom and he hesitated, not quite ready to let things go as they were.

“Come on, before they kill each other.”

Sam glanced over at the tense standoff happening between Dean and Toni.

“Fine, but you know I don’t forget.”

“Yeah I know you freaking elephant.” She sighed. “Hey Red, Jerk, break it up.”

“Should you be strolling in here yelling at us? Sit down.” Dean spun around on his heel glowering and Sam laughed.

“You think this is funny, Samuel?” Toni asked, narrowing her blue eyes.

“No, no,” he shook his head. “ I think sitting down is a good idea. I have some things I need to share.”

Toni’s eyes softened with concern and he grabbed her hand the moment he was close enough, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“And the night just keeps getting better,” Dean said. He stood over Cora who sat on the edge of the bed.

“Mom came to me in a dream last night. She told me no matter what we need to stick together. Seeing the way you two are at each other’s throats’ right now I’d say we should listen to her.”

“Wait, that’s all she said?” Dean frowned.

Sam glanced over at Cora who gave a slow shake of her head.

“She said she couldn’t break through for very long.”

“Huh.” Dean shook his head. “More cryptic.”

“It has to be part of the demons plan. To put as at odds. Then he can weasel his way in somehow,” Toni said.

“Fuck him.” Dean spat. His jaw tensed and Sam sensed how close he was to the breaking point.

“Look, let’s just…try to be rational. There’s no way we can find out anymore information right now. But we can buckle down for the night. We’ll line everything with salt and try to get a good night’s rest,” Sam said.

“Like we could sleep now.” Dean growled.

“I think it’d be best for Cora,” Sam said, appealing to the part of him that over rode his pension to be hot blooded.

Dean deflated like a popped balloon and nodded his head. “Yeah, alright.”

“Good. Let’s get to work.”

***

The angel watched them from the center of the room and frowned. Hopefully the purge would be enough to keep her balanced. It was a dangerous game they played, and he often wondered if he’d be able to keep her safe until the time came. These people balanced her well. Between the blood line running through Dean and Antoinette's veins, and the abominations tainted demon blood, she could exist semi comfortably. _I wish I could take her away._ She possessed something rare, a pure soul. It made her valuable and beautiful to him and his brethren. Thought of rebellion rose in his head before he tamped them down. It was not his decision to make. He bowed his head in shame. _I’ve deviated enough as it is._

With the unheard flap of wings he returned to heaven.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know right now some things are murky , and you’re running through possible scenarios in your mind, but … this is SPN, you know how we do. In order to be true to the show we have to make you sweat it out a little bit. I can say all will be revealed and there’s so much more coming down the pipeline. It’s game time boys and goes. We’ve been building up to this and we can’t wait to see your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

She loved Dean, she truly did, but sometimes the son of a bitch made her want to punch his lights out. Toni took a deep breath and forced herself to channel her aggression. It wouldn’t be beneficial for any of them if she held a grudge. _Old habits die hard._  It’d been a long time since she’d trusted Dean with Cora, and they all fit into their roles nicely.  Early twenties maybe, before Sam ran off to Stanford. _It feels like two lifetimes ago._ She finished in the bathroom, and stepped out to join the others. Cora dosed on the bed, and Dean lay in the bed beside her, one arm around her waist, and their legs entwined. His body was still, but she could see by the lines of tension in his back he was still awake.

She slipped back into the bed beside Sam. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body and she smiled as he kissed the top of her head. They fit so well, she marveled at the short span they’d been together. It felt good, and sturdy, like they’d been at it for years instead of months. Snuggling back into him, she allowed herself to experience true happiness. The world around them might be smoldering, but inside these four walls she had just about everything that mattered. Her sister, the brother she often wanted to kill, and her love. _The only thing that’s missing is Uncle Bobby._ For people like them, it was more than enough. Loners forced to watch their backs, trust no one, and constantly sacrifice for the greater good. It was rare to be rewarded with more than a body to occasionally warm your bed, and fellow hunters to have your back. Even when she'd’ gotten out of the life, her head had remained there.

You couldn’t undo years of training, and she wasn’t naïve enough to think stopping would suddenly make all her enemies have a change of heart. Living life with one foot in the hunting world, and one in the civilian was tricky but manageable. What it hadn’t been however, was fulfilling. Hard to be happy when you had a whole set of secrets you kept locked up in the closet and worried about slipping up and giving away twenty-four-seven. It turned into a different reason to always be on her guard. Her lids grew heavy, and the sandpaper lining them begged her to rest. She set her musing aside and matched her breathing to Sam’s. In and out, each deep breath dragged her further toward a deep sleep.

***

_**Where the hell am I?** Toni spun around in the garden, blinded by all the brilliant green grace, and brightly colored flowers. The yellow Daffodils and red tulips reminded her of a life she didn’t often linger over. Her mother had taken a lot of pride in her garden back home._

_“Antoinette.” The bell like voice made the hairs on her neck stand on end. She turned toward the source but found nothing._

_“It is time you and I met. I’ve watched over you all this time.”_

_She gasped. She never talked about the accident, but at the moment of impact she’d seen a brilliant white light. “The light,” she whispered._

_“Yes. You remember, this is good. Sometimes humans cannot handle it.”_

_“Is this because of what I am?”_

_“Yes. It’s a part of your lineage. Have you never noticed the Singers have more lives than a cat?”_

_She snickered. “I thought about it a time or two.”_

_“You serve an important purpose, guiding and educating the warriors as they go out into the battlefield and cut down the evil threatening to swallow this pitiful universe.”_

_“Are we talking about the same family?” She asked, picturing the run down house full of musty old books._

_“Knowledge is power. Do you understand? The time has come for you to play your role.”_

_“My role?” She furrowed her brow, not certain she liked the sound of this._

_“So smart, yet you miss what’s right in front of you.” The voice was ethereal, all consuming and yet she sensed disappointment, or maybe arrogance?_

_“A balance must always be kept, or heavy prices will be paid. “_

_Her stomach bottomed out. “What balance? What prices?” Her heart began to thud in her chest. This felt like the most important conversation she’d ever have._

_“It’s not for me to interfere. Not yet. We are giving you the chance to contain his mistake. But we won’t wait long.”_

_“We? Who are you!” Anger flared up inside her._

_“I am someone who will not tolerate such insolence.”_

_The clear blue sky clouded over, and the wind began to whip against her skin. Thunder rumbled in the distance. “To me, you are but a child and your station only provides you the briefest reprieve.”_

_Silenced, she bit her tongue. Whatever this thing was it possessed a lot of power._

_“I brought you here for once reason to unlock the potential that lay inside you. You will not remember any of this. But the stage has been set. It is up to you to decide what happens from here. Strict orders specify that.”_

_She flew back struck down by a powerful force. Heat engulfed her body, and a roaring filled her ears. For a moment, she felt adrift on a sea of fire. Then she knew no more._

***  
Moaning against the sunlight flooding into the room she reached her arm out for Sam and frowned. The bed was warm, but there were no sounds of his movement around the room. A groan put her instantly on alert, and she sat up in bed.

“Sam?” She leaned over the bed, and her heart sank. Sam lay on the floor twitching. The front door opened as Toni scrambled off the bed onto the floor beside him as he sat up.

“Sam?” Dean said with a mouth full of jerky and Cora at his side with a six pack of beer.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Sam said breathing heavily. “I had another vision.”

Toni placed a palm against his chest, and the tension eased from his body. His labored breathing slowed and their gazes locked.

“Well fuck, knew we’d need the beer,” Dean said.

“You okay?” Toni asked.

“I am now,” Sam whispered. The words brought a smile to her lips.

“Hey Lucy and Ricky stop with the moon eyes and get it together. Weirdo visions are usually a flashing red sign pointed toward the yellow eyed bastard we haven’t seen hide nor hair of.”

“Jesus, Dean, give them a minute.” Cora said.

“Umph” The sound made Toni smirk. _Good, Cora elbowed the shit._

“How’s your head? Do you need a minute?” Toni said, assessing him with her eyes. He felt okay to her, for lack of a better description.

“No, I’m good.” Sam nodded his head.

“Okay, get up slow. I don’t want you to get dizzy.”

Sam gave a bashful dimple bearing smile and her insides quivered at how adorable he could be. Sam cleared his throat, and they stood together. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck as Toni kept a gentle hand on his arm afraid he might go down again.

“So what happened?” Dean said.

“You, you killed someone,” Sam said.

“So you’re telling me it was a normal Tuesday,” Cora said making Toni and Dean snicker.

“No, this, this was different. We were in some sort of weird hospital room, and he was begging for his life, swearing it wasn’t in him.”

“Demons?” Dean said.

“I don’t think so, since you wasted him with a gun,” Sam said.

“That’s nothing new, why are you so worked up about me plugging some monster?”

“Because I wasn’t’ sure he was one, Dean.”

Silence fell over the room. Toni glanced at Sam. His eyes were more hazel this morning and full of pain and concern. He’d been worried about how close to the edge Dean had been skating for awhile now.

“We need to get on the road now and figure this out as we go. I’ll get showered up and change.” Sam stormed off into the bathroom and Toni followed behind him, shutting the door as he stripped down. For once, she didn’t take time to admire his amazing physique.

“What’s this about, Sam?”

“You know. It bothers me I’m even considering my brother capable of doing this. A few months ago I would’ve said no way.” Sam shook his head.

“He’s got a lot on his plate right now, babe.”

“Yeah, and when don’t we?” Sam spat. “Is that an excuse for this… cold calculating thing he’s turning into?” He turned on the shower damn near, bending the metal as he exercised more force than necessary.

“He just wants to keep everyone safe,” Toni said removing her own clothes. The steady sound of water hitting the basin muffled their conversation enough for her to speak freely.

“So do I! But you don’t see me out there acting like that.”

Her gut twisted into knots. She saw his point, but she also knew where he was coming from. “He’s afraid for her.”

“Cora?” Sam asked stepping into the shower, and turning his back to the spray as he held out his hand. _So selfless, even in a time of crisis he’s the perfect gentleman._

She nodded. “That she’ll be taken away. He’ll kill any potential threat he see’s to keep that from happening. You think he’s dangerous and lost now. If anything happened to her,” She shook her head. Steam filled the tiny room and Sam studied her as he leaned back his head, getting his hair wet. Sam closed his eyes. “He’d go off the deep end and never fully return.”

“I’m sorry baby, but yes. I think he would.”

“Me too, and it eats me up.” His voice shook. “Do you know they want a baby?”

“Are they trying?”

“I think so, and I want it to happen so badly. It’s their honorable out. I want this demon gone, honestly I do. I want my revenge, but not at the cost of everything.”  He reached out and grabbed their body wash, squirting some in the hand she held out before he did the same to his own. “I’m not the same man I was when we started off this journey, and God help me if that’s wrong. I’ll always love Jess in my own way, and I’ll never forget her.”

“I know you won’t honey,” Toni whispered, rubbing the soap over his taut muscles, kneading and soothing as much as she could.

“But she’s not…” His voice cracked. “…everything any more. I have so much to lose. One false move and everything we’ve built in the past few months can crumble like a deck of cards. We could all be happy. I mean we have a real shot at it that. Which is more than I ever thought would happen for Dean, especially after Cora disappeared. I just want to get through what’s coming and rethink everything. I want my brother to have the chance he’s never been allowed.”

Toni sucked in her breath. The long standing elephant in the room had been outed. They’d seen the way John had forced Dean to step up before, turning a young man old. Always one to obey his father’s every command he’d become the best at it. Taking care of Sam, and putting himself last, if at all. It’d been the saving grace that kept her from hating his guts when he and Cora hit their rocky points.   
            Seeing Sam so raw, honest, and grateful made her love him more. Sometimes she’d wondered if he really got how much big brother had sacrificed. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he let out a sigh. “We’ll make sure it happens, okay?”

“For all of us?” Sam asked.

She leaned back and met his eyes, seeing the questions they’d been avoiding like the plague. Would they ride together into the sunset after this? Go the distance and entwine their lives fully?

“Is that what you want?” Butterflies fluttered in her stomach anxiously.

“Absolutely.” He said without a moment’s hesitation gently cupping her face in his hand.

“Then, yes.” She replied honestly knowing there was no going back now. She was in it for good. And to be honest, she couldn’t be happier about it.  
He leaned down and devoured her lips. His hands cupped her ass and he lifted her, leaning her against the wall. She moaned, and his tongue invaded her mouth. His cock swelled between them and he rubbed against her clit, priming her. Moisture flowed between her legs, hot and sticky. Her nipples hardened. Their slick bodies rubbed together, heightening her arousal. They parted for air breathing heavily.

“Hold on, baby.” Sam whispered. He reached down and guided himself home. She whimpered as he entered her, filling her deliciously. Her walls shuddered, and she arched her back as Sam buried his face in her neck. "Love you so much." He whispered as they came together in a frenzy of emotions, deepening their bond, and redefining their relationship.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt: I’m a tear streaked, broken hearted, exhausted mess right now. I adore these four, Love the hell out of them. Sam, Dean, Toni, and Cora are like a part of our souls. When you create a character and watch them grow it’s a beautiful thing. Tonight I put them all through hell and it was a rough ride. I hope as you read this you really feel that emotion and find the changes made are both appropriate, natural feeling, and insightful. I’d recommend a strong glass of something when you read this, and maybe even a little chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Dean grew silent as he packed their things. The devil was knocking on the door and soon he’d have to come lay it all on the table.  Part of him hated Dad for laying this at his feet. He’d given him something precious and put the weight of the world on his shoulders, literally.

“Hey, where are you right now?” He looked at Cora and shrugged.

“No, no cop out.”

“Thinking about Sammy.”

“About… the blood?” She whispered.

He nodded. She understood, lived with it crawling in her veins. Another thing he hated. All the people he helped, and he couldn’t do jack shit for the ones he loved the most.

“You don’t think it’s time to tell him?”

He shook his head no, grateful for the contract that bound her to be silent. Otherwise, Cora would’ve told Sam on day one when she returned. It just wasn’t in her to hold back big shit for too long. Water down her own pain, and put on a happy face when she really wanted to eat a bullet, yes, but holding things in had never been her style.

Cora sighed. “You should know by now avoiding shit won’t make it go away.”

“Yeah I know. The way I figure it though, we got enough on our plates as is.”

“Hmph.”

“Come on Cora don’t give me shit right now.” He shoved her last t-shirt into their duffle bag, and yanked the zipper into place. He hated when she got judgey, which thankfully, wasn’t often. She’d never much liked the Winchester way of dealing with things, shoving down emotions, keeping things on a need to know basis, and shoulder the weight silently with a smile and sarcasm to cover the fact that every moment your knees felt ready to buckle.  Even when they were younger and she’d been all kinds of broken up about Rufus and her mom’s death she’d functioned better than them.

She rested her hand over his and he froze. The muscles in his body tensed.

“Look at me, Dean.”

“No.”  _Stop making me feel my feelings damnit!_

“Look at me.” The bed shifted, and her hand trailed up his arm, and moved to cup his face.

He glanced up at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

“We’ll figure this out.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because we always do, right?”

He shook his head. “Not always on time.”

“What’s this actually about?”

“Observant bitch,” he whispered.

She smiled. “I know you inside and out Dean Winchester. Which is why I know exactly what you need right now...” The mischief swirling in her dark eyes made his dick ache.

“Oh yeah, and what do I need?” He smirked.

“To sit on the edge of bed, shut that big mouth of yours, and let me take care of you.” He didn’t bother protesting, just shoved the duffle onto the floor and took his place at the edge of the bed. She stood and walked in front of him. He opened his legs and she stepped in between him, putting the cleavage bared by her black tank top directly in front of him.  _Oh yeah, you know what I like._ She stepped closer to rub the tension from his shoulders and he nuzzled her firm breasts, licking and sucking at her supple flesh.

“I can get on board with this,” he said against her skin. His muscles relaxed under the magic of her fingers.

“There we are,” She whispered, pulling away.

“Hey, I was enjoying that.” He pinched her pert nipples and she gasped.

“That was only part of the plan.” She sank down to her knees and his jaw lowered.

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Cora giggled, and made quick work of his pants. “I’ll even let you fuck up my hair.”

He growled in the back of his throat and snapped the elastic holding back her mane. Burying his hands in the thick tresses he guided her down to his dick. Their gazes held as she flicked out her pretty pink tongue and ran it under the sensitive under side of his cock. He twitched and she held him harder.

“You know I like to tease, but right now there’s no time. Fuck my mouth big Daddy.”

She swallowed him down and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as her wet heat engulfed him. She flexed her throat and he thrust into her mouth. Hitting his numb place where only pleasure existed. This was more than a blow job, it was an offer of an escape.

She hummed again. His chest heaved. A bead of sweet rolled down his forehead. This woman caused cosmic explosions. His balls drew up and his body began to shake.

“Shit. I’m coming.” He let go, sending his hot liquid down her throat, and she took it like a champ. He watched her in awe as she swallowed it down, and licked him clean. She tucked him back in his pants and stood, climbing onto his lap.

“Want to taste how delicious you are?” She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned, gripping her hips, kneading the flesh as he lost himself in momentary bliss. Her hips were gaining flesh. It pleased him. She’d been stick skinny when she’s come back from the pit, and he’d watched her carefully as she put on pounds.

The bathroom door opened and he pulled back.  _Time to get back to the shitastic situation._

“I’ll put the important things in the car.” He stood with her in his arms, supporting her beneath her butt as he walked toward the door.

She laughed. “What are you doing? All our stuff is by the bed crazy man.”

“I did say the important things needed to be loaded in the car first.”

Her eyes softened and she gripped his hair, pulling him close and devouring his lips. Best thing with Cora was all he didn’t need to say.

~~~~

Dean glanced in the rear view where Cora lay with her head in Toni’s lap dozing. Toni’s eyes were lowered and he could tell it wouldn’t’ be long before she too passed out. The last case had taken it out of them in a way he hadn’t been able to understand. They were missing huge pieces of the puzzle.

“There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove,” Sam said bringing him back to the case.

“There was a picture there— Crater Lake.”

“Okay, what else?” Dean shifted in his seat, hoping his brother wasn’t picking up on how nervous his  _gift_  made him.  It wasn’t the psychic aspect that bothered him. It was the knowledge of where the power came from. The thought of his innocent, sensitive brother having that corroded shit in his veins his entire life made him furious. The kid had always deserved better than the hand they’d been dealt, and now he had to reveal this. He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair.”

“And I ventilated him?”  He glanced over at Sam.

“Yeah. You thought there was something inside him.”

The words made his gut burn.  _Too close to home._

“What a demon, was he possessed?”  Dean said, grasping for a reason to believe this wouldn’t lead back to Sam or the son of a bitch demon who had had his hands in every fucked up thing they ran into these days.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow… so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

“No, nothing, you just plugged him that’s it.”  He saw his brothers make a half hearted mime of a gun and shake his head.

“Well, I’m sure I had a good reason.”  _No way would I shoot an innocent man in cold blood without being one-hundred percent certain it was necessary._

“I sure hope so.”

Sams’s less than stellar response stung.  _Is that how he see’s me?_

“What does that mean?” Dean said. Sam remained silent. “I mean, I’m not gonna waste an innocent man.” He glanced at Sam and his brothers raised his eyebrows. “I Wouldn’t!”

 “I never said you would,” Sam said.

 _Yeah, Sammy, you didn’t have to. I could see it in your face._ “Fine,” Dean growled.

“Fine, Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what. “

“Fine.” Dean said.

“Fine,” Sam said.

Dean pushed the pedal down, and turned up the stereo up, eager to reach their destination.

By the time they pulled into the main drag his nerves were frayed and his eyes were gritty. They parked and scanned the area. It was a typical small town removed from the big city, there was a slower pace. People worked on their older model trucks and cars. Plaid reigned supreme and outdoor activities practically fell over one another. In one glance he took in fishing poles, and canoes. He stole a glance at the women stirring in the back seat. _A man could be happy in a place like that._  Images of Cora in flannel and worn blue jeans, holding the hands of two little kids drifted in. A small smile tugged up his lips.

“Who’s that?” Sam nodded toward the window and Dean followed his gaze to a brown skinned man conversing with folks who walked by as he put together a fishing pole. Something in the way he carried himself screamed military.

“We here?” Toni asked leaning against Sam’s seat.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“I think we found someone to talk to. “ Sam said.

Dean zoned out and leaned between the seats, smiling at the site of Cora’s large eyes fluttering open. “Morning Sunshine? Sleep well?” he said.

“I had dreams about us being sixteen off and on the whole time. Being in the back here brought up all the greatest hits.” She winked. “What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to talk to this guy across the street. See if he knows anything. You girls should stay here, ‘case we strike out and the town clams up to outsiders.”

“What because were women you think we should use our feminine wiles?” Cora wrinkled her nose.

“No, because I personally know you two, and can vouch that you both have excellent racks and decent acting skills. You’ll get what we need if the direct approach fails.”

“Awwh Dean, you say the sweetest things,” Toni said sarcastically.

He glanced over at her and grinned.  “You’re welcome sweetheart.”

“You going to let him talk to me like that, Sam?” Toni teased.

“Hey we both know Dean does whatever the hell he wants. Besides I happen to agree with him on this one.”

Toni’s cheeks darkened and Dean laughed. “Not a word, Jerk,” Toni mumbled.

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Let’s go see what we can find out,” Sam said.

Cora shot forward and pecked his lips and he deepened the kiss slightly before he pulled away. “Hold that thought.” He moved away and they got out of the car walking across to the street.

They played the US Marshall roles, and Dean zeroed in on the military angle. People opened up more once you had something in common. Less than five minutes later they had all the information they needed. Dean nodded toward the car knowing the girls had to be itching to stretch their legs. The doors opened and they stepped out into the sunshine as he and Sam crossed the street.  Duane Tanner held the answers to the latest vision plaguing his brother. Across the street Sam paused at the telephone pole by the car, and Dean wrapped an arm around Cora’s shoulder.

“Hey?” He pointed to the wood as Dean sighed, kissing his chance of breakfast at the diner he saw on the way in goodbye.

“Croatoan?” Dean asked.

Cora tensed beside him and he glanced down, wondering what she saw.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Dean starred at him, and Toni snickered.

“Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell?” Sam said.

“Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?” Toni said.

“Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws . . .

“Oh Honey,” Cora whispered, patting his chest.

“That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock.” Sam said. The horror on his face amused Dean. _Dude always was a huge egg head. Not shocked he went to college at Stanford on a full ride._

“Whatever.” Dean shrugged.

“Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s.” Cora said.

“Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan.”

“Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone.” Sam shook his head.

“I mean, wiped out overnight,” Toni said with a hint of excitement at the impromptu history lesson. _Jesus, these two really are a match made in nerd heaven._

 _“_ You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . .

“I sure as hell don’t like the similarities,” Cora said.

“Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn’t good,” Sam said. Toni wrapped an arm around his waist and he pulled her close. “But what do you think could do that?”

“Demon, a powerful one,” Cora said. “The things they can do, the devastation their capable of once you get high up on the food chain.”

“Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . .

“We should get help, Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?” Dean said.

“I’m on the Bobby angle,” Toni said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“I’ll take Ellen,” Cora said.

“Oh no, this isn’t good,” Toni said. “I don’t have a signal.”

“Me either.” Cora waved her phone from side to side.

Dean’s stomach plummeted. _Not good at all._

Walking over to the pay phone, Dean picked it up and the loud beeps made him cringe. Clicking the receiver a few times no change spilled out and he shook his head. “Lines dead. I’ll tell you one thing, if I was going to massacre a town, that’d be my first step.”

“We need to regroup and access the situation,” Toni said.

“Our only link to all this crazy is that man from the dream,” Cora said.

“Duane, Duane Tanner,” Sam said.

“Well let’s go find the bastard, and say hello,” Dean suggested.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. He could hear the apprehension in his baby brother.

They walked to the car and Toni and Sam claimed the back seat.

“Hey, Co how are you feeling?” Dean asked narrowing his eyes.

“I’m good. I don’t see any demons if that’s what you’re asking. I just … “

“Don’t feel so hot?” Toni said from the back.

“You too?” Cora turned and lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I’m feeling uneasy and antsy. Like I want to climb out of my own damn skin.”

Dean frowned. “That’s not like you.”

“Either of you,” Sam said.

“Yeah, we know,” Cora said sighing. “Whatever’s going on here, Demon’s are involved. I can feel it.”

“Agreed,” Toni said.

“What’s up with you two? I don’t like this demon detector shit going down.”

“Dean—” Sam began.

“No, you’re all card carrying members of the shit no one can explain club. I’m not about to act like it’s normal.”

“You think we’re not freaked out as hell about it?” Toni snapped. “We’re doing what we do best, dealing, and getting the job done. The answers will have to wait for now.”

Cora began to shift in her seat, and Dean shot her a look. _Don’t you dare narc on me._ “Let’s call a truce, figure this out, and go from there,” Cora said, ever the peacemaker.

“I got an address,” Sam said.

“Lay it on us, Sammy,” Cora said.

Sam rattled off the information and Dean followed biting his tongue the entire way. If he had his way, Cora wouldn’t even be here right now. The Yellow eyed demon had taken just about everything from him and fucked the rest for life. He didn’t want her close to the demon ever again. If he knew they wouldn’t just trail his ass the entire time, he’d cut, go solo, fall off the grid, and track that motherfucker until he hunted him down and put a bullet in his head. Only then would he come home. _Too bad we’re back at square one. With no gun and no clue. At least this way I can keep an eye on them._ He wasn’t stupid. He’d put two and two together and figured out pretty quickly he wasn’t the Winchester yellow eyes wanted Cora to be with. It made him terrified of what would happen if Sam ever got possessed the way dad had been.  

The further out they drove the more uncomfortable he became. _Perfect spot for demons to hole up in._

“Man when he said in the middle of nowhere he wasn’t kidding,” Dean said going off the main highway, if you wanted to call it that, to drive up a winding path through a forest. They approached a cabin and he parked his car a few feet away.

“It looks quaint enough,” Toni said.

“Yeah, that’s what the kids in Hansel and Gretel thought,” Dean said.

“History he doesn’t know, but fairytales…” Sam grumbled.

“Hey, for all we know that story was real.”

“Man’s got a point,” Cora said.

“If he’s a demon, will you know?” Dean said.

“Yeah, I’ll know. But it doesn’t feel that way.” Cora shook her head. “It’s hard to explain.” She placed two fingers on her temple.

“Co?”

“I’m okay, just… there’s things going on in this town, it feels like there’s a murmur about it.”

Dean took a deep breath, and mentally counted to ten.  _Keep it together Winchester. You’re on a case, and the last thing she needs to do feel is alone or like a freak. Tonight you can have all the sex and alcohol you can handle to keep your melon from splitting wide open. Not now._

“Can you make it out?” Sam asked leaning forward.

“Uh uh?” Cora shook her head. “Toni?”

“Just that feeling the world is about to explode any second going on in the pit of my stomach.”

“How about we hunt down Duane and see what he has to say. Look Cora if he opens the door and you see Skeletor underneath, honk the horn, will you?”

“You got it baby.” She winked, but he knew she wasn’t feeling so jovial.

They walked up to the wood cabin and Dean took in the details around them. It was kept up well, and a sign that read “Born to Fish Forced to Work” told him they’re probably okay people under regular circumstances. Sam stepped forward and knocked before the door opened to reveal a spiky haired boy with tan skin.  

“Yeah?” the boy said.

Dean showed the kid his badge.  “We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?”

“Yeah he’s my brother,” the boy answered.

“Can we talk to him?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to scan the inside of the house.

“Oh, he’s not here right now,” the boy said.

“Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake.”

Thinking of the sign Dean mentally nodded.  _It sounds legit._

“Your parents home?” Sam said.

“Yeah they’re inside.”

“Jake, who is it?” A unseen male voice called out.

An older man with graying dark hair, and a kind face appeared in the doorway.

“Hi, U.S. Marshals , Sir, we’re looking for your son, Duane.”

“Wh-why? He’s not in trouble, is he?”

 _Maybe._ “No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all.”

“When is he due back from his trip?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure.’

“Well, maybe your wife knows,” Sam countered.

It was clear this guy wanted them off their porch which poked holes into his whole, Leave it to Beaver, Act.

“No, I don’t know, she’s not here right now.”

Dean’s eye brows rose. “Your son said she was.”

 The boy made his eyes wide. “Did I?”

_Yes, you little shit._

Mr. Tanner half laughed. “She’s getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, theres a number where he can get a hold of you?”

“Oh no, we’ll just check in with you later.” Dean faked a smile, nodded, and turned to leave.

“That was kind of creepy right? A little too Stepford?” Dean said.

“Big time,” Sam said.

The girls met them at the end of the drive.

“Nada?” Dean said glancing at Cora. “Cause they were giving me the heebie jeebies.”

She shook her head. “They’re not demons. Doesn’t mean they aren’t bad people.”

“Truth,” Toni said.

They fell into a familiar pattern. The boys took point as the girls took up the rear. As much as it stung his pride they were the better shots. It made sense they be further away. When they found nothing suspicious or enlightening at the front of the house they crept around to the back. Mouthing words and gesturing with their hands they remained silent. They found a window in the back and Dean heard the muffled sound of voices. He crouched down with Sam, and the girls stayed a few feet away alert and watching their backs with weapons drawn and ready at a second’s notice.

They peered into the window slowly and his stomach rolled. Mom was home, just unable to come to the door because she was tied to the chair and being tortured with a knife. They moved away from the window, and Dean pulled his gun from the back of his pants, turning off the safety, and cocking it. He gestured for the girls to cover them, and he and Sam stalked toward the back door. He exchanged a look with Sam who nodded to let him know he was ready and kicked open the door. The father lifted his knife and rushed him. Adrenaline kicked in and he fired, hearing Sam follow with rounds of his own a moment later.

The son jumped out the window, shattering the glass, and Sam chased after him and took aim but never fired a shot.

“Why the hell did you hesitate Sam!”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Dean. 

“Nothing good,” Dean spat. Furious, he walked over to where Cora and Toni were untying the female victim hyperventilating and staring at her husband’s corpse.

“You need to get the body ready to travel. Leaving him here isn’t wise when we could be dealing with some sort of sickness, and this woman needs a doctor,” Cora said as she finished untying Mrs. Tanner.  Toni placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I know you’re scared to death right now, but everything’s going to be okay.” Mrs. Tanner nodded her head, taking deep breaths, and he watched in awe as a sense of calm settled over Ms. Tanner.”

“I’m on it,” He walked out of the room looking for the bedrooms. As he entered the bedroom and ripped the sheet off the bed he heard the soft sound of footfall and knew instantly Cora had followed him.

 “So you were pretty pissed at Sammy.” Cora walked over and helped him peel off the comforter.

“He had the shot and he didn’t take it, of course I’m pissed. That’s nothing more than a problem we have to handle further down the line.”  

“He wasn’t a demon. Our job is to hunt monsters not criminals.”

“Oh come on. Something wasn’t right.”

“He’s been out of the game. That shoot first to stay alive and question later switch hasn’t be reflipped. He was studying to be lawyer for Christ’s sake. It takes a special sort of person for that. Don’t you get he overanalyzes everything and holds on to it. Which is why for him he has to be careful that what he does is what he can live with.” “Bullshit, it was fine for him before.” Dean snatched the green blanket from her hands.

“Was he?”

“So now you’re what? The Sammy whisperer?” Dean sneered.

Cora sighed and shook her head. “When it comes to that boy, you got a blind spot a million miles long. You see what’s here but like your father, you try to pretend it away.” “Hey.” He barked. “That man saved your life.”

“And I have to live with that forever the same way you do! But I’ve never been one to not call it how I see it. No matter how pissed off you get.”

“You shut your mouth, Cora.”  Anger boiled up inside him and he took a few steps forward. “No. Because you need to hear it.” He clenched his teeth breathing heavily. “I’m warning you.”

“Or what, Dean?” She asked. Sarcasm dripping from every word. He rushed her forcing her body back against the wall so hard her head knocked against the wall. “You always have to keep pushing don’t you. With those big ass eyes that see everything and that smart ass mouth.” He bit her bottom lip and she whimpered. “You think I don’t know there are mountains forming between us. Every day I feel the distance get wider and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it.” Her chest heaved and her eyes grew glossy. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He gripped her hair, pulling it taut. “I don’t want your pity.” “Dean I-don’t—.”

“What I want is your soul Cora. At the end of the day I want to be buried so deep inside you none of this other shit matters.”  He shoved his hand down her pants and felt the wet heat soaking her panties. “This is mine, you’re mine.” He eased a finger inside and pushed home. “Don’t you ever forget that when you’re busy bossing me around. You aren’t the only one with power.” “Oh, oh.” She clamped her legs around his hands begging him for more with her eyes. He plunged two fingers in, fucking her fast and hard, hitting the spot he knew would send her over the edge fast. Her hips moved with him and he leaned in capturing her lips to keep their activities between them. Her body shook and she exploded, soaking his hands with her nectar. Reluctant, but not eager to get caught, he removed his fingers and his lips from his wife, sucking them into his mouth.

“D- I- I love you, but you keep acting like this you’re going to push him away and put yourself at odds! It’s the last thing that needs to happen.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean sighed. “ I know.”

Seemingly pleased she lapsed into silence. “Feel better?” she said after a moment.

“I’d feel better if my come was in your pussy right now.”

“Oh, Jesus. Let’s get this blanket and go back before I take you up on the offer.”

The waver in her voice made him grin.   _I know you want me as much as I want you, you little hardass. What the fuck was I thinking falling in love with Rufus Turner’s daughter?_ He snickered to himself as they left the room.

~~~

Huddled in the hallway outside the lab with the others Dean spoke in a low voice.

“Those guys were whacked out of their gourds.”

“What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?”

“No,” Cora said firmly. “I can’t see, smell, or sense it off them directly. It’s something else.”

“Regardless of what it is, there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention.”

“Great,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe it’s some sort of spell their under?” Toni suggested. “One that makes them act a way they’d never dream off.”

“Its possible, but why?” Sam said.

"That’s one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside,” Dean said running over scenarios in his head. They had all the gear in the back of the car plus whatever they could scrounge up in the hospital. _Damn I almost wish we traveled in two cars, it’d be double the gear._

“I don’t know. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs,” Sam said.

  
“Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about.”

Cora shot him a narrowed eyed expression and Toni scowled.

“I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!

“No, it was an "it". Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam.”

The click of heels on the floor broke up their huddle.

“How’s the patient?” Sam said.

“Terrible what the hell happened out there?” Dr. Lee asked.

“We don’t know,” Dean said taking the lead.

“Yeah, well you just killed my next door neighbor.”

He exchanged a glance with the others. _Time to go into damage control mode._

“We didn’t have a choice.”

“Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff, I need the coroner.”

“Phones are down,” Sam said.

“I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car,” Dr. Lee said.

“Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else”

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Dr. Lee shook her head, looking weary.

 _Me  either sister._ An idea struck. “How far is it to the next town?”

“It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder.” Dr. Lee said.

“All right, I’m gonna go down there, see if I can find some help.” He clapped Sam and Toni on their shoulders. “My parnters’ll stick around, keep you guys safe.”

“Safe from what?” Dr. Lee said, clearly exasperated.

He paused in front of the door beside Cora. “We’ll get back to you on that.”

The minute they stepped out of the clinic, Cora slugged his arm. “ You had to mention that kid.”

“What? I want to keep him alive, Cora.”

“You want him to respond like you. He’s not a robot,” she mumbled.

“I never said he was.” Dean growled.

“Didn’t have to.”

They climbed into the car, and she popped Metallica’s black album into the tape deck.

_Shit she’s pissed._

They wound their way out of town and he couldn’t help but notice the lack of people.

“It look a little dead to you?”

“Extremely. It was never New York city, but there was at least some hustle and bustle for a small town when we first got here.”

“I don’t like it,” he said.

“Me either,” She said. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee. She got heated, but it never lasted long. It couldn’t if they were going to work. She’d been his lesson in humility really. He turned off the car and stepped out, removing the gun he’d set on the seat between them as Cora did the same and exited the passenger side.

“I take the driver side, you take the passenger?” he said nodding toward the car.

“Roger.”

They moved together and peered inside to find nothing but more blood. She gasped and he swore, knowing she’d seen the bloody car seat.

“I’m feeling murderous, Dean.”

“You know I love it when you talk dirty to me, honey.” He said. “Looks like we missed whatever happened here.”

“From what I can tell it was an ambush. These people were slaughtered,” She said.

He glanced down. “Got something.” Bending his picked up the large hunting knife. “Must’ve been one hell of a fight.”

“We should go. I feel exposed out here like this.” She glanced around and he nodded, tossing the knife into the car before he headed back to Baby.

A few minutes later they approached the bridge and found a line of men with weapons.

“It’s a fucking roadblock. Son of a bitch,” Cora said.

“Yeah.” Dean stopped a half a mile away.  “I think it’s safe to say we aren’t’ getting out that way.”

A thud sounded on the roof and he jumped.

A tall, gangly man with pale skin and dark hair leaned against the car, half inside the window.

“Oh-ho-ho Hey.”

“Sorry Road’s closed. “

“Yeah, I Can see that. What’s up?” he said knowing Cora was ready to blow the asshole’s head clear off his shoulders if necessary.

“Quarantine.”

“Quarantine? What is it?”

“Don’t know. Something going around out there.” 

His flat tone made Dean uneasy.

“Uh-huh. Who told you that?” Cora said.

“County Sheriff,” the man said.

“Is he here?”Dean said glancing around.

“No. He called. Say, why don’t you get out of the car and we’ll talk a little.”

_Not on your life motherfucker._

Dean laughed. “well, you are handsome devil but I don’t swing that way sorry.”

“I’d sure appreciate it if you go out of the car, just for a quick minute."

“Yeah I bet you would,” Cora mumbled. “Dean.”

He pulled the gear into reverse and pressed the gas as he battled with the man hanging on to the car. Cora launched herself over the seat and held the wheel steady as he shoved. The men holding the line rushed forward, drawing their weapons and opening fire.

“Cora.”

“I’m fine, just keep going!”

He spun his car around and the man finally fell off as he speed away, back the way they came.

“Dean!” He slammed on the break, nearly hitting the Sergeant he’d talked to earlier. With the rifle aimed at the windshield he froze.

“Hands where I can see ‘em!”

“Okay.” Dean held up his hands and saw Cora do the same out of the corner of his eyes.

“Get out of the car! Out of the car!”

He opened the door slowly with his heart in his throat. If anything happened to Cora he’d kill this bastard with his bare hands. “All right, easy there, big guy.”

Dean stood and drew his weapon. “Get that fucking gun aimed away from my wife.” His nostrils flared, and his finger itched to pull the trigger. The man complied moving the aim to him, and he heard Cora pull her weapon making him smile mentally. _That’s my girl._

“All right, put it down,” Dean said.

“Lower it now,” Sarge replied.

“Put it down,” Dean barked.

“Are you one of em?” Sarge said.

“No, are you?” Dean said.

“No.” Sarge yelled.

Tension mounted and the chances of everyone walking away unscathed lowered by the millisecond.

“You could be lying,” Cora said.

“So could you.”

“Fair enough,” Cora said.

“All right! All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, let's take it easy before we kill each other."

Sarge relaxed. “What’s going on with everybody?”

“We don’t know.”

“My neighbor, Mr. Rogers, he—

“You’ve got a a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?” Dean said with a slight smirk.

“Jack ass,” Cora muttered.

“Not anymore,” Sarge said.

Dean shook his head.

“He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone.”

“We’re heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left.”

“No, no way. I'm getting the hell out,” Sarge said.

“There's no way out, they got the bridge covered, come on,” Dean said.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, stay here, be our guest.”

Dean headed back to the car with Cora moving to do the same and Sarge followed.

“I’ll ride in the back, “ Cora offered quickly sliding in the back as Sarge took the passenger seat weapon still aimed.

“You keep that on me you understand. If it deviates toward my wife for a split second,  I’ll splatter your brains all over my windshield and think nothing of it.”

“Understood,” Sarge said.

“Well this ought to be a relaxing drive.” He said gun still aimed.

~~~~~

“And we’re back where we started,” Dean said pacing in the room where they spoke privately.

“Not exactly , we have some answers. Doc thinks it’s a virus,” Toni said.

“Okay, great, what does everyone else think?” Dean said.

“ I think she’s right,” Sam said.

“Really?” Dean looked to Toni who nodded.

“Yeah, and I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood.”

“Oh but it get’s better. The uh, the virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood.”

“Of course it does,” Cora said.

“A demonic virus?” Dean said. _Is that what Sammy has?_

“Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I’ve been having visions.”

 _Not comforting , Sammy_. “It’s like a biblical plague.”

“Yeah, you don’’ know how right you are Dean,” Toni said.

“We’ve been through Dad’s journal, found something about the Roanoke colony.”

“And?” Dean inclined his head.

“Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence.”

“God, it would be just like that bitch,” Cora whispered.

Deans head snapped around ”What did you just say?”

“In hell, you see thing, hear things.” Cora shook her head. “It’s not important.”

“It is, and I’m not letting it go, but I will shelf it.”

She sighed. “Deal.”

“Well that's terrific. So why here, why now?” Dean said.

“I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people.” Sam said.

“They’ve got one. In here!”

The voice had them all running into the other room.

“What do you mean?” Dean said.

“The wife, she’s infected,” Sam said slowly.

“We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get,” Sarge said.

Dean glanced at Cora who gave a reluctant nod of her head. He pulled out his gun, and stalked to the lab. She had his back on this one.

“You’re gonna kill Beverly Tanner?” The blonde nurse in the scrubs, Pam said. 

“Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?” Sam asked, peaking Dean’s interested. _This could be the way to help Sam._

“Can you cure it?” Dean said, saying a silent prayer she’d yes.

“For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is!” Dr. Lee said.

“I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through,” Sarge said.

“Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!” Pam said, voice going shrill.

He glanced over at Cora and Toni who walked over to the unsettled girl.

“Sam,” Dean said ready to do what needed to be done.

Mentally they counted to three, and Sam pushed the door open. Dean kept his gun aimed along with Sarge as they watched the blonde huddled in the corner on the floor, knees to her chest. She flinched as they walked toward her.

“Sarge, what are you doing? Sarge, it's, it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Sarge! You've known me all your life! Please!”

He saw the older man waiver.   
“You sure she's one of 'em?” Dean said.

Sam nods.

Sarge began to pull back and Dean fired twice. _One problem down a million more to go._

Hours later, night had fallen and they were no closer to answers. It was eating him up inside. _Is this what Sam will eventually become? Is the blood inside waiting like a time bomb?_

“How’s the situation?” Cora asked.

Dean heard the blinds bend. “Grim,” Sarge replied.

The sound of shattering glass and screams breaks the solitude, and he headed for the lab panicked. _They’re trying to get in_. “Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles — even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives . . ."

Sam and Toni shared a look before scanning the contents of the room.

“We could make some,” Sam said as Toni and Cora grinned wickedly. The girls walked over to the shelf, and begin to take down the necessary items.

Dean watched them work together, proud of the family gathered again once more. He loved his dad, but life on the road with him and doing side gigs on his own was damn lonely.

“Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!” A male voice yelled.

Sarge looked outside. “It's Duane Tanner!” Opening the door he let the limping, dirty blonde with the backpack slung over his shoulder into the hospital with them

“Thank god,” Duane said with a sigh of relief as the four of them exchanged a look.  
“Duane, you okay?” Sarge asked.

Leaning over to Sam, Dean nodded toward Duane. “That's the guy that I, uh." He asked clicking his tongue.  
“Classy Dean,” Toni mumbled as Cora shook her head but smiled.

“Yeah,” Sam said, worry lines appearing on his forehead.

“Who else is in here?” Duane asked.

Dean grabbed his arm not liking the way he honed in on Toni and Cora.

“Off limits pal!” He said as Sam moved in front of the girls and Duane struggled against Dean’s grasp. “Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, chief. Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?” Dean asked as Dr. Lee nodded and guided them into the lab.   
 “Who are you?” Duane asked looking to Sam and Dean.  
“Never mind who I am. Doc.” Dean nodded towards her to get on with her job.  
“Yeah, okay.” Doc said.   
“Duane. Where you been?” Sarge asked.   
“On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I . . . I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?”

Dean turns toward the others. “Awkward.” This was the part that he didn’t like to be around for, the after math.   
“You're bleeding,” Dr Lee said drawing their attention to the gash on his leg.

  
“Where'd you get that?” Dean asked stepping in front of the girls.   
“I was running, I must have tripped.”

The lame answer did nothing to satisfy him. “Tie him up, there's rope in there,” Dean said nodding.   
“Wait . . . “Duane panicked.

Dean pulled his gun. “Sit down.”

“I'm sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful,” Sarge said, voice gentle and eyes full of regret.   
“Careful? About what?” Duane said looking around for answers.

“Did they bleed on you?” Dean said.   
“No, what the hell? No!” Duane cried.

“Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?” Sam said.   
“I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards. “My mom!” Duane leaned forward. Tears pooled in his eyes.   
“It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns.

“Dean, I gotta talk to you. Now.” Sam stated as Dean nodded and followed him off to another room.

“This is my vision, Dean. It’s happening.”   
“Yeah, I figured.” Dean said sighing.

“You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not.” Sam said.   
“Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?” Dean said not about to risk the people he cared most about for some stranger.   
“All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see. “ Sam begged   
“For what? For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance. We have the girls here.”  Dean moved to step past Sam and froze when his baby brother put his hand on Dean’s chest. “Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that. Why arent’ you more worried about Toni and Cora?”   
“It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point. The girls know what they’re doing.”   
“What does that buy us?”   
“A clear conscience, for one!” Sams anguish was almost laughable.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?  “_ Well, it's too late for that. “ _I can barley sleep at night without alcohol or Cora playing security blanket._

He pushed forward, and Sam stopped him once more. “What the hell's happened to you?”  
“What?” _Knowing you’re a demon spawn who I might have to kill. Worrying if my wife will be taken down with you. I could give a fuck about this one man in this town full of fucked up infectees at this point!_

“You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there.” He gestured toward the door.

Each word cut Dean deeper. _I’m doing this all for you._ He wanted to scream the words but he couldn’t, locked into the promise he’d made his Dad.   
“Mm-hmm.” Dean mumbled, ready to take his hate as long as he was alive.

He pushed past Sam again, but Dean easily countered Sam’s attempt at stopping him before shoving him against the far wall and locking his brother in.

“Hey!” Sam yelled, rattling door. ”Open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!” Dean dropped the clip out of his gun, and tapped it against the butt before replacing it. He opened the door to the lab and shut it behind him studying the man tied to the chair with the others nearby.

“No,  you're not gonna . . . No, no, I swear it's not in me!” Duane yelled.   
“Oh God. We're all gonna die,” Pam screeched.

“Maybe he's telling the truth,” Sarge argued.

“No, he's not him, not anymore.” Dean said shaking his head.

Cora moved over next to him. “Dean.” Her voice was steady and commanding. He shook his head trying to block her out.

“Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!” Duane yelled.

“I . . . I can't tell.” Dr. Lee said.   
Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't.” Duane sobbed.   
“I got no choice,” Dean said pointing the gun on Duane. His finger hovered over the trigger.

Cora placed a hand on his shoulder and his hand trembled as Toni joined her on the opposite side of him. Grimacing he lowered his weapon.  

“Damn it!” He yelled shaking them off and walking away, angry at himself for being human.

Stalking down the hallway away from everyone else he paused and stared out a window into the darkness.

 

“You did the right thing,” Cora whispered coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back as he drew from her silent strength.

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it. If anything goes down with him that shits on me.”

“You can’t be the worlds’ whipping boy, baby.”

“I’m not—“ he protested.

“Then stop trying to take the blame for everything that happens.” She let him go and stepped back. “Look at me.” He turned reluctantly. “Without you so many people wouldn’t be here. You have to let the ones you can’t save go or you’re going to go off the deep end or worse, bitter and living at the bottom of the bottle, unable to do much else but live for the kill.”

“Cora—“

She framed his face with her hands. “Trust me, life is too precious to squander even one minute, no matter how shitty it seems at the time. I’m paranoid as fuck half the time and don’t know what’s up or down when I wake up in the mornings. But I know this. I’ll try for you. I’m willing to try to do the normal thing with you. I could be pregnant right now Dean. You have to keep it together to get to the good parts.”

“Oh, God.” The words snapped him out of the bottomless pit he’d been trapped in. He placed a hand on her belly. “D-do you think maybe?”

“It’s possible. I’ve been off and not feeling right, but I don’t know if –if it’s the blood or what we’re working for, and it’s still too early to take a test. But in case it goes left here I needed to...to let you know.”

He gripped the back of her head and pulled her to him, devouring her lips as he poured every ounce of emotion he possessed into their mouth mating. She moaned and he explored her mouth with his tongue, only pulling away when his lungs burned. He panted.

“If it’s now, weeks, months, or years later, I will look you in the eyes and call you Momma because you carry the life of my child inside you. That I fucking promise you Cora.”

“Dean,” her voice cracked.

“Bet on that shit, Co.”

“I- I will.” She rested her forehead against his and they remained silent locked together by the possibility of something long dreamed of.

~~~~~  
Dean sat beside Sam quietly preparing explosives, but his mind was else where. He glanced up and Cora caught his gaze across the room.

“I love you,” She mouthed.

“ I know,” He mouthed back winking.  The world might be about to end but he had her.   
“It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right. “

Dean looked at Sam who shot him a look that screamed “Told you so.”

Dean ducked his head, disgusted by how monstrous he could be at times.

“Sure. Yeah,” Sam said. “You know I'm gonna ask you why,” Sam began. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said. _But we both know I won’t answer._  
“So why? Why didn't you do it?” Sam asked.   
_Because I wouldn’t want someone to do it to you. Because I have to be able to look at Cora and know she loves me unconditionally. Because deep down I’m not the soldier Dad wanted, I’m a pussy._

 _"_ We need more alcohol,” Dean said.

“I’ll help,” Cora said rising to her feet.

Dean smirked and shook his head. _Always got to smooth shit over between us._

They walked away and he felt Toni’s gaze on him.

“Go ahead and speak your mind, Red.”

“You’re lucky to have her you know.”

“I married her didn’t I?”

She laughed. “That you did. She’s probably playing peacemaker.”

“Oh, I know she is. She’s good at that.” Dean shook his head imagining her as a mother.

“Yeah, she is.”

“So you and uh, Sam, a bookish but well matched pair.”

“Thank you Dean. I’ll take that as a huge compliment.”

“You should.”

Yelling sounded and hit him like a punch to the gut. They jumped up and run full tilt toward the lab.  
The horror that greeted him stopped his heart. Cora’s limp body lay on the ground, covered by Sam’s and what he thought was a vial of infected blood. Sam lay on the ground holding on to a wound as he heard Toni gasp. Pam the nurse stood with a scalpel in hand, and he filled her with bullets. Three shots, one for each life she’d effectively ended.

“NO!” Toni screamed running forward and falling on her knees between Sam and Cora.

Sam clutched his wound and held out his hand for Dean. Sarge stopped him when he bent to help Sam up.

“She got blood on them, they’ve both got the virus.”

Sam pulled his hand back and Dean saw the realization cross his face. “No, Cora.” Sam turned and closed his eyes.

“Toni…is Cora?” Dean whispered

“She’s breathing. But...I can’t. There’s so much blood I can’t tell.” Her voice cracked. “Sammy.”

Cora moaned and his heart beat again. “Wh-what? That fucking bitch!”

Dean laughed. A hollow empty sound, he’d take even a few more hours with her.

“Doc, can you check them over?” Dean said.

“Yes, of course,” The Doctor said moving into action. “Let’s get them both on tables.”

Dean forced Sarge and Duane out before they stripped Cora down and held his breath as Dr. Lee confirmed what he already knew. They’d both been exposed.

Cleaned and treated, Sam and Cora sat side by side on stools, holding bandages to their wounds. The sorrow etched on their faces, and the despair in their eyes slayed him. Toni took turns between holding Sam, and hugging Cora.  He could see the same question running round and round in her head. _What the hell do I do after this?_ She knew had to do normal, she could probably do it again but…him… he’d eagerly call end game.

Frustrated by his helplessness, Dean paced back and forth in front of them.   
“Doc, check his wound again, would you?” He said.   
“What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened.” Sarge said.   
“Did her blood actually enter your wounds?” The Doc said.

“Come on, of course it did!”Sarge said.

“We don't know that for sure. “ Dean said.

“We can't take a chance. “ Duane said.

_I knew I should’ve popped this shit when I had the chance._

_“_ You know what we have to do.” Sarge said.

“Nobody is shooting my brother, or my wife.” Dean growled.

“Fuck no they aren’t.” Toni said, backing him.   
“They aren’t gonna be them much longer. You said it yourself.” Duane said.

“Nobody is shooting anyone!” Dean barked, feeling like a wild animal backed into a corner. His hackles rose and he prepared to shoot anyone who tested him.

“You were gonna shoot me!” Duane said.

“You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!” Dean took a step toward him.

“Dean, they're right. We’re infected,” Sam said.

He shared a look with Cora that conveyed a silent conversation.

“ just give us the gun and we’ll take care of it ourselves. Let us go out proper,” Cora said. Her voice shook and tears ran down her face. Just the thought of life leaving her body threatened to cut him off at the knees and send him on a spree.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Toni snapped. “No.”

“Forget it.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, We- we’re not going to become one of those things,” Sam said.

Cora nodded her head in agreement.

“Sam, we've still got some time,” Dean said.   
“Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this.” Sarge pulled out his gun. The click of Toni’s echoed through the room.

“I'm gonna say this one time — you make a move on them you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!” Dean barked as Toni kept her gun trained on them.

Sarge flinched. “Then what are we supposed to do?!”

Dean reached in his pocket and tossed The Sarge his keys. “Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now.”

“What about you and Toni?”

He glanced over at Toni who nodded her head in silent agreement.

“Guys, no,” Sam said.

“Go with them, this is your only chance,” Cora said. She slid off the stool. “ I can’t let you watch this. Please.” Her voice cracked.

“You're not gonna get rid of me that easy,” Dean said ignoring the pleading looks they threw his way.   
“No, they’re right. Come with us,” Sarge said. Dean and Toni stayed where they were. "Okay, it's your funeral.” Sarge disappeared out of the room and down the hallway with Duane.

“I know I’m about to die because you just gave Baby to total strangers,” Cora said, laughing, and crying at the same time.    
“I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals,” Dr. Lee said.

“Oh, actually we're not really Marshals,” Dean said grinning.   
“Um. Oh. “She left the room very confused, and Dean shut the door behind her turning the lock. At the end he’d take them both down before himself, and spare Toni the grief. She’d insure they all had a proper hunter’s burial.

He turned towards the others and put on his happy face.

“Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something.   
“Dean, Toni,  don’t do this,” Sam begged, tears running down his face.

“Just get the hell out of here.” Cora whispered.

“You think I could leave you after what you said?” Dean asked staring into her brown eyes.

“No way,” Toni said. “We love you, we ride together and if it comes to it we die together, you know that.”

“Give us the guns, and leave,” Sam pleaded.

“When are you going to get it through that big brain I’m not going anywhere?” Toni said gripping Sam’s face tight.

“Dean—“ Cora began.

“For the last time. No.” Dean said.

Before Sam could protest again, Toni pulled him into a kiss.

He walked over to Cora, placed a hand on her belly and kissed her gently. “ I would never leave my family behind and you know it.” he whispered.

“There might not be a –

“And there might. It’s a chance I aint never going to take.”

Admitting defeat she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a passion that stole his breath.

“We’re sick baby, it’s over for us, but it doesn’t have to be for you,” Cora whispered, running her hands through his hair. “Sammy and I won’t be alone in the end.”

“Fuck. No Cora, I’m not leaving you, neither of us is.”

“So stop asking!” Toni yelled.

Sam slapped the table. “This is the stupidest thing you two have ever done!”

“I don’t know about that remember that waitress in Florida?” Dean shuddered, and Cora pinched his skin.

“Ouch!”

“You deserved that,” Toni said.   
Sam croaked a broken laugh. “This isn’t a game guys. You can keep going.”

“Who says I want to?” Dean snapped.

Cora stiffened in his arms, and Toni stared at him.

“What?” Sam asked brokenly. Dean heaved himself up to sit on the table beside Cora. “I’m tired. I’m tired of this job, this life.. this weight on my shoulders, man, I’m tired of it all.” He sighed, slumping. Cora wrapped both arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders. _Never feeling this complete acceptance and understanding, or seeing my brother grow and thrive… that was the one thing I couldn’t do. Wouldn’t live with._

“So what, so you’re just going to give up? You’re just gonna lay down and die? Look Dean. I know this stuff with Dad has—“

“You’re wrong. It’s not about Dad.” Cora began to sob. “ I mean part of it sure but..."

“What is it about?” Toni whispered.

A noise outside drew his attention to the door and ended the four way heart to heart. A knock sounded on the door. Dean picked up the handguns resting at the end of the metal table and crossed to the door. Opening it slowly he revealed Dr. Lee

“You’d better come see this.”

Dean glanced back at the others and together they followed her out into the night. The eerie silence and bare streets made the hair on the back of his neck raise.

“There’s no one. Not anywhere. They’ve all just vanished.”

“Why are we still here?” Toni whispered.

“Does it matter?” Dean said.

“It might?” Cora whispered. “It really just might.”

“Come on, back inside. I think we need to take a look at your blood again,” Dr. Lee said.

As they walked back inside, Dean couldn’t help but be filled with hope. Maybe this one time, fortune would smile on them.

When the blood showed no signs of infection they took themselves off into two backrooms promising to meet back up in an hour. He sank to the ground pulling Cora into his lap. All the things he’d never said crowded in his mind, tripping up his already clumsy tongue.

“You know, the thing about you is…I see everything I need in your eyes,” Cora whispered. “For you they truly are the windows to your soul.”

“You deserve the fucking words. You deserve more, better.”

Cora covered his mouth and shook her head. “What the hell could be better than Dean Jude Winchester Hmm? I’ll tell you absolutely nothing, except maybe a Jude of our own.”

“Oh fuck, Baby you’re killing me.”

“ I don’t want to do that,” She whispered. “ I want to tell you how much I love you but I know I could never put it into words. You… you’re my everything Dean. My world wrapped into one deliciously bad ass package.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “I can’t do this shit without you Cora. I can’t. Not a second time I’d fucking…”

“Sammy needs you.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that kid every needed me, the way he took off and found a place among normal people, Hell excelled even. If I leave he’d be fine. Especially with Toni.”

“No, I don’t like the way you’re talking right now.” Cora shook her head, and her eyes grew hard and cold.” “You promise me you won’t fade away.”

“Co –.”

“No, you do it, or I swear to God I’ll barricade myself into a room and ride this out myself.”

He swallowed hard. She meant it. “What do you want me to say?”

“That you won’t let me be reason you give up. I couldn’t handle it.”

“I promise.” He said. _You wouldn’t be the reason you’d simply be the last nail in the coffin built one pane at a time over the years_

She searched his gaze and sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you Dean.”

“Then show me how much.”

“We can’t.”

“What?” he pulled back.

“If blood to blood transferred it I can only imagine bodily fluids work the same.

“Son of a bitch.” He banged his head against the wall behind him and held her close. “Holding you right now is the best gift I’ve ever been given.”  Each minute that passed gave him more hope.

~~~

“Well, it’s been five hours and your bloods still clean. I can’t understand it, but I think you two dodged a bullet.” The doctor said.

“How can that be? We were exposed,” Sam said.

“I don’t know, but you’re just not.”  She shook her head.

Dean’s gut ached. Cora had demon blood already in her. She had since…but Sam…  He closed his eyes tight. _Later._ Right now he’d celebrate the fact they were still alive.

“Can’t say I care too much about the why,” Cora said.

“Amen,” Toni echoed.

“I mean when you compare it with the Tanner samples..what the hell,” Doc said.

“What?” Sam said.

“Their blood. There’s no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing.”

“I think that’s our clue to get the fuck out of here before something else pops off,” Cora said hopping down off the table.

“I’m with her,” Dean said.

“I get the picture,” Sam said. A rueful smile formed, and Dean fought the urge to go over and hug him for all he was worth. He glanced down at Cora. He came too damn close to losing his heart tonight.

****

The demon spoke into the bloody chalice.

“It’s over, you’ll be pleased. I don’t think any more tests are necessary.”

Whispering rose from the golden chalice.

“The Winchester boy and the resurrected one, both immune as expected.”

“Yes of course, Nothing left behind.”

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt: I did warn you about the last chapter. This is better, but a bit bittersweet. We’re getting into the nitty gritty of Season 2, and we all know how darksiders that goes. * Sigh. Someone asked me if Cora could see Demon’s true forms. Yes, mostly. But we know someone of them have tricks up their sleeves. No absolutes in the SPN World. We want to know what you thought of the last chapter. There are some big things happening we’ve been building up to and can’t wait to reveal!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

In the car, Sam couldn’t help but feel numb. He sat in the back seat with Toni in his lap, holding her close as his mind ran over their conversation back in the hospital.

Hours Earlier.

“What are you doing, Toni? You shouldn’t be here for this?” Sam asked, wiping at the tears that clouded his vision. Leaned against the wall with his legs pulled up in front of him he couldn’t help but feel like a child again.

“You think I’d leave?” Her voice shook. “You should know me better than that. And I’m not just talking about being here for my sister.”

He refused to look up, keeping his eyes aimed at the floor. He’d failed her. Pam attacked Cora, and he hadn’t been able to stop her. She’d had the strength of ten men, and overcome him before he really knew what was going on. _This is all my fault._  

“Sam.” She stood in front of him. “Please, look at me.” She sank down on the floor beside him and peered underneath the fringe of hair obscuring his vision. “Don’t do this now, don’t push me away.” Her voice cracked, and he caved, looking up and pulling her to him. She rested between his legs, back pressed against him as she looked up into his eyes.

“I don’t want you to see me like this. It’s a fucked up last memory. If I could spare you that…” His mind returned to Jess on the ceiling, and he clenched his eyes shut. “…I had to try.”

“You don’t need to worry about me—"

“Yes I do, because I love you, Toni. I will always want to do what’s best for you.”

“Just like a Winchester to decide that for me.  I know what I can take.” She gripped his shirt, balling it in her fist. “Knowing I left you alone would haunt me far worse Samuel John Winchester. We are in this together, and in this line that means till death. You got that?”

His heart swelled, and he nodded his head. “Yeah, I got that.” He whispered.

“I love you. I don’t say that lightly,” She said.

“I know, Toni.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

“I know baby.” She cupped the back of his neck. “It’s been a few hours with no signs. Maybe …”

He knew Pam had infected him with the blood.

“I want you to know being with you has made me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Even…” He paused. “…even with Jess I still had to hide part of who I was. You know everything. All the dark corners, how much blood I have on my hands, and you still … you take me as I am.”

“Of course I do,” She laughed lightly. “In case you didn’t get the memo, you’re kind of a catch, you, giant, sexy, brainiac.”

He chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way.”

The light laughter lifted the somber mode. His hand move up to cup her face gently as his thumb stroked her cheek. “You’re so beautiful Antoinette. I’ve been lucky, no, blessed even to have this time with you.”

“Stop talking like the end is written in stone.” Her blue eyes pleaded with him to stop. But a damn had been broken. He wanted to get it out before the virus took complete control.

“I was going to give you something when we got back to Bobby’s… I- I still want you to have it.”

“What?”

He cleared his throat as he dropped his hand. “My mom she has some jewelry stored. I don’t remember exactly what. But I know I’d like you to have some of it.”

She gasped. “S-sam I couldn’t.”

“Yes, it belongs with you. Will you wear it for me?” He squeezed her hands, begging her to give them this.

“Okay, Sam. I’ll wear it.”

He released a deep breath. It was necessary for him to know she’d always carry a part of him with her. Resting his head on her shoulder, he continued to speak as her fingers moved to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her touched soothed him even amongst the heartache he was experiencing. “It’s funny I thought I had all the time in the world to do things. I mean I know in our line you never know. But you put that out of your mind so you can do the work. Now there’s so much I wanted to do and never did it, it kills me.”

“Like what?”

“See the world, finish school. Grow with you.” He nuzzled her neck inhaling her citrus scent as her hands moved down to rub his back gently. “I know we could’ve gone the distance, Toni.”

Her body shook, and he knew she was crying. “Me too.”

This woman was his soul mate. It wasn’t something he believed in until they finally connected at the right time and place. She knew him, all parts of him, saw his struggles. Hell she’d been around for the vast majority. That first year of college had been hell. He’d been homesick, out of his element, and contemplating returning to hunting. She’d helped ease him through that. Late night calls, care packages, and constant emails back and forth.

“You see me too. Living in the normal world there’s so much you have to keep to yourself. And we both know it leaks out. You have to share it.” Her breathing sped, and he held her tighter. “I can do that with you. You’re worth the risk of pain, so I opened up. God, this can’t end this way.” Her fingers clutched his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t you dare apologize to me. This isn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t…I wasn’t on guard. I couldn’t stop her, and now Cora is going to die along with me.” His voice cracked, and he tensed waiting for her to reject him.

She flinched and pulled back. “What? How can you… Sam you love her.  I know if you could’ve protected her you would. Pam was hyped on some hulk strength induced shit. It’s not your fault. Don’t you take that on yourself!”

“Yea?” He huffed. “I can’t say I think Dean would see it that way. I don’t want my brother’s last memory of me to be killing his wife.”

“We won’t tell him.”

“Bu—

“No Sam. He cannot know.” She shook her head. “Ever.”

“O-okay.” He bowed his head. “How are you going to keep him…”

“Sam I won’t lie. I’ll try. But Sam… Dean...”

“I know, I know,” Sam whispered feeling the crushing weight of being the center of his brother’s world. It was their dad’s fault, he understood that. But it didn’t lessen the burden. Cora took some of it away. Spread it out equally between them. Now that they were both going down for the count.

He closed his eyes against the hot liquid welling in his eyes.

“Promise me you’ll let this go now, Toni. Walk away, find that place between our world and real life where you can happily exist, and forget we ever told you about the yellow eyed demon.”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I know he did this Toni. I need to know you’re going to make it at least. Please.” He gripped her arms, desperate. “Give me that.”

“Sam.” She growled.

He gave her a light shake. “Antoinette, it’s taken away enough of my family.”

“Ah, fuck.” She cried. Her body slumped, and she looked down nodding. “Okay… I’ll leave yellow eyes alone.”

“Thank you baby, Thank you.” He pulled her close and bowed his head latching on to her lips. She was life, love, light, and he’d fill himself until he had to leave to keep her safe.

~~~~~~

The car came to a halt, and Sam returned to the present and realized they were in a small gas station.

“Pit stop?” Sam asked.

“Gonna refuel and grab a few things. Any requests?”

“Something living.”

“You and your healthy shit. Alright. I’ll get some fruit, Samantha.”

“Beer,” Cora croaked.

“Yeah for me, not you,” Dean said playfully shoving her.

Sam’s eyebrow’s rose, but he kept his mouth shut. _They’re really serious about this._

“I’ll go with him, who knows what he’d come back with otherwise,” Cora mumbled a few minutes later.”

Sam snickered. He played with one of the charms in Toni’s hair as she rested against him, content to just enjoy her presence.

“You ready for a detour for lunch?” Cora asked sticking her head in the window.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“There’s a campsite near a lake a few miles up.”

“Perfect.”

Gased and stocked, they pulled back onto the road and Toni stirred. “Mmmh, what did I miss?”

“Got gas and food. We’re headed to the campsite lakeside,” he said smoothing down her hair.

“Ugh, thank God. I need to stretch my legs and clean up a bit.” She sat up and stretched.

The lakeside view was nice, beautiful even.  He felt like he saw the world with new eyes now. Dean pulled next to a fenced in space a few yards up from the bathroom.

“Here you go Red, front door parking,” Dean said.

“Didn’t know you cared,” Toni said. They stepped out into the crisp sunshine, and he inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the breeze coming off the lake. The grass was lush and alive beneath the layer of burnt orange, brown, and yellow leaves.

“You girls go get yourself together, and we’ll wait here and crack open a few cold ones,” Dean said. A look passed between him and Cora, and Sam’s stomach knotted. _This was about the secret they’d been keeping._ He hid his smile, excited to hear he had a niece or nephew coming. He waited until the girls were gone, and they had a few draws of his beer to approach the conversation. Dean leaned against the railing, looking over the lake, and he sat on the fence beside him.

“So. Last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” Dean said, playing dumb.

“What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad.” A heart beat passed.

“Forget it.”

“No, I can't. No way,” Sam shook his head.

“Come on man, I thought you and Cora were going to die, you can't hold that over me.”

“No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking,” He said determined to make him lay it out on the table. _Time for the way we hunt to change and then stop._

 _“_ And what if I don't?”

“Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do,” Sam said.

Dean turned around to face him. “I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon.”

Sam snorted. “What?”

“Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Vegas, have a decent ceremony with Cora, gamble and get plastered.”

“You're not making any sense,” Sam said confused.

“I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?

“Why are you saying all this?” Sam said, excitement growing.

Dean shook his head and took a swig of beer walking off. Sam hopped down and followed him.

“No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit. 

“I can't. I promised,” Dean said.

The words stung. _Cora didn’t want him to know?_

 _“_ Who?” Sam said.

“Dad,” Dean said.

 _Wait, what the hell does he have to do with any of this?_ “What are you talking about?”

Dean glanced down. “Right before Dad died, he told me something." Dean took a deep breath and Sam’s chest ached.   
"He told me something about you."

“What? Dean, what did he tell you?”

“He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you.”

Sam rolled his eyes “He told you that a million times.”

“No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you.” He shook his head.

“Save me from what?” The wheels in his head began to spin. _His Dad knew this would happen! He knew about his connection with the demon. Did Dean know?_

“He just said that I had to save you that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . ."

“You'd what, Dean?” he said begging him to say something and keep his mouth shut at the same time.

“That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy.” Dean choked out shaking his head.

“Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam asked, fuming as he held out his arms.

“I don't know.” Dean said.

“I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?” He barked.

“Nothing, that's it, I swear.”

“How could you not have told me this? Did Cora know this?” Guilt flashed in Dean’s eyes. “Fuck she did, she did!”

“Hey, don’t take this out on her she literally couldn’t tell you because of the deal okay? She tried, and her mouth would clamp shut. She begged me to say.”

“So why didn’t you!”

“Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to,” Dean yelled.

“Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!”

“You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day and Cora pissed off at me.” Dean said voice rough.

Sam spun away to keep from laying him out.  “We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means…Wait Toni?” His stomach knotted at the thought of Toni thinking he's some kind of monster that would need to be put down.  _Please God No._

“Not a clue. She doesn’t’ know." Relief flooded through Sam.

“And who says _we_ do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure — “ Dean said.

“What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?” Sam stepped closer to his brother.

“I never said that,” Dean said shaking his head.

“Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean.” He laced every word with sarcasm.

“I never said that! Dammit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?”

“Forget it.” Sam said, done being the one left in the dark.

“Sam, please man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please. “

He’d never heard his brother beg. It kept him from storming off.  His promise to Cora rose in his mind. She knew it'd come to this. _Fuck, not even my own blood and she was more in the corner for telling me the truth._ He shook his head furious. “ I won’t leave without saying good bye. But I can’t stay here with you right now.”

“What, so you’re just going to run off again? Just like old times?”

“Fuck you Dean. Don’t put this on me. You’re the one who lied.”

“I did what I thought was best. You think I got all the answers? Or you’re the only person I’m looking after. Cora was a fucking wreck! When was the right time to bring this up?” Dean tossed the bottle, and it crashed against a tree splitting into a number of tiny brown shards.

“Don’t you use her as an excuse!”

“Now whose being self centered?”

Sam froze, clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. “Anything else you want to put on the table?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “She might be knocked up.”

Sam snorted. “Were you even going to tell me?”

“When we found out yes or no, it’s a delicate situation.”

“Right, or maybe you don’t trust me with her? That it?”

Dean glanced away.

“Jesus fucking Christ , Dean!”

“It’s not that! I just want to know what their plans are. They want both of you. The shit’s haunting the fuck out of me. I don’t know if we should stay together, or fucking stay as far away as possible. There’s no easy answers, Sam.”

“So Toni, can I be around her? Or is that not okay?”  He asked shaking his head. “You disgust me right now.”

Dean’s face crumpled.

“Hey, what the hell is going on here?” Toni called jogging over as Cora followed at a much more sedated pace. Sam locked gazes with Cora.

“I’m not mad at you.” Last thing she needed right now was more stress.

“Someone want to fill me in?” Toni asked, glancing between the three of them.

“My brother, the ass, decided to keep some pertinent information to himself, as usual. You need go be careful Toni. I might be a killer.”

She scoffed. “What?”

“Sam, don’t’ do this.”

“You want to tell me how to handle things now too?” Sam glared at Dean, who clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

“Sam?” Toni said.

“Dad told Dean before he died to watch out for me, and if that didn’t work, kill me.”

“What! Why would he say that?”

“I don’t know.” Dean yelled.

“Cora you knew this?” Toni whispered. Betrayal etched on every line of her face.

Dean stepped in front of her. “Hey, she couldn’t say anything, the deal literally made it impossible. She tried to open her mouth, and it clamped shut.”

“So you tried?” Toni whispered.

“A million times, it made me sick as fuck,” Cora hung her head.

“Oh, my God. The headaches?” Sam said.

“Partially.” She shrugged.

“All of this for me, but you couldn’t man up?” Sam said.

“Why would you keep this to yourself, Dean?” Toni said.

“Because it was the right thing to do,” He barked.

Toni shook her head.

“Look I want out of here, are you coming?” Sam turned to Toni.

“And just leave them? Now?” Toni said looking to Cora with questions in her eyes.

“No.” Cora whispered. “Please, go with him. We’ll be fine.”

“Cora.” Dean said.

“No—. We did it your way. Now it’s time for mine.”  Their gazes locked, and a battle of wills began.

“Stop.” Sam said. “Don’t drag her into the mess you made. We’re not kids anymore with her to play clean up.”

“This is what you tried to tell me isn’t it?” Toni said walking over to hold Cora’s hands. “That day in the car?”

“Yes, It was all I could—

Toni wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you.” She kissed Cora’s cheek. “You really want me to go with him?”

“Please, I won’t be able to rest otherwise.”

“And you need rest after that, don’t you?”  Toni said. The softness in her eyes and the careful way she handled Cora told Sam she’d come clean.

“I think I kind of do,” Cora said.

“Then it’s done,” Toni said.

“Nothings done! We’re not splitting up. What about Mom’s warning’s , Missouri’s!” Dean yelled.

“It won’t’ matter much if we kill one another,” Toni said.

“Fuck this.” Dean turned and stalked off.

 ~~~

Three against one won out, and he and Toni left the motel that night.

“You sure you want to come with me?” Sam asked as he pulled out in a small black sedan they’d pilfered.

“No place I’d rather be. You want answers, and we’ll find them.”

He squeezed her hand. “ I love you.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re going against Season 2 like the boys and girls are gunning for yellow eyes. We’ve primped, planned and plotted for over a year, and we’re ready for the story to be told. If you knew how many one shots, outlines, and future scenes we had it’d make your head spin. These past few chapters have been rough and raw. This one is no different. I won’t give anything away, but damn. *take a sip from her flask. We were feeling it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Castiel watched with interest as Cora rolled onto her side. The time for waiting had come to an end, he must make a decision soon. Being the last heir was important. He disappeared from her room and into the space where Michael rested.

“Castiel? You have news.”

“It has happened the line of David will be passed.”

“I sense unease.”

“I do not believe the child can survive it’s toxic environment. A war wages in her body, and we know these are perilous times.”

“Hmm she is your charge. Harvest it.” Michael said. “You’ve told no one else?”

“No, but it’s only a matter of time until all will be able to tell.”

“Then you must bind it to you, hide it, feed it , and return it at the proper time. I cant’ tell you how… dire the consequences would be if we lost this line.”

“No, brother.”

“Then I can trust you to take care of this for me?” Michael said.

“I-. Yes. “ Castiel nodded.

“Good keep its location hidden, even from me. Information can be harvested.”

Castiel transported himself back into the room with Cora. For a soul harvest he needed permission. He studied her entwinement with the elder Winchester male. _Curious, perhaps they were cold?_

He eased into her dreams and guided her soul to the place in between.

“Oh, you are pretty, like one giant firework.”

If he could smile in his true form he would. Instead he emanated warmth and love. “You are not afraid.”

“No.” She shook her head. “Should I be?”

“Never of me Cora Colt Turner Winchester.”

“Full name makes me feel like I’m in trouble.”

“What do you see?” He asked curious. Human brains all worked differently.

“A giant being made of electrical blue and white light, yet… I see your wings, all six of them.” She took a step closer craning her neck. “C-can I touch you?”

“I am unsure. It is very rare.” He extended a translucent hand. A jolt of electricity arched between them and for a moment they connected. Truly her lineage was strong within her. He went on one knee to be closer.  “You’re an angel aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“My guardian angel?”

“You are my ward.”

She laughed. “You speak oddly.”

“I am… out of practice.”

“Angels don’t talk like we do?” She swung their hands. The small, childlike action and total acceptance moved him.

“No… what you’re hearing is actually Enochian. Very few of you can tolerate the sound of my true form or understand this language.”

“It’s because I’m the line of David?”

“Yes,” He said gently. He’d come to her many times as a young child in the guise of an imaginary friend. But this was the first time he’s come in his true form.

“Why have you come here now?”

“You have seen me many times in your life Cora. But this time it’s important.”

Her eyes widened.

“The baby you carry … it won’t survive.”

“No, no no.” She released his hand and brought a hand to her mouth. “Please anything but that. No.” Tears poured down her face.

“Be at peace, I come to offer you and her safe passage.”

“Her?”

“Yes, it is a female, a warrior like her parents.”

She nodded, quiet as she gathered her strength. “What do I need to do to keep her safe?”

“You concede so easily?”

“I trust you… some part of me knows and recognizes you.”

He inclined his head. “Yes it is our bond.”

“What’s your name?” she whispered.

“I am known as Castiel,”

“The Angel of Thursday?” She whispered.

“Yes, that is one thing I am in charge of.”

“Okay, Castiel Thursday, tell me how we’re going to save my baby.”

“I will harvest her soul, bind her to me, keep her safe, sheltered, and hidden until the time is right for her arrival.”

“Okay, in human speak what does that mean?”

“I will keep her with Mary to hide her, she will be at peace, and when you’ve fulfilled your destiny, she will be born.”

“You promise?” She looked at him with brown eyes so full of trust and hope he felt himself swayed even more toward her. _A dangerous thing for angels, who weren’t meant to hold attachments._

“I promise.”

“Will I-… will I lose her when I wake up?”

“No,” He took her hand between his. “You will not know of her existence or our conversation until a time when such is necessary.”

“O-okay.” She took a deep breath. “ I can do this.”

“I don’t understand. I just explained…”

“It’s a human thing. I’m comforting myself. Wait, how do you know Mary?”

“I am the one who placed her there.”

“Why?”

“Because my father did not believe she belonged in either heaven or hell, but that is a story for another time.”   He placed a hand on her waist, easily spanning it with his hand and curling around her back. The baby’s soul was strong already. “Come with me Imogene Jude and be at rest.”

~~~~~ 

Toni had never been so grateful to see the wooden building in her entire life. They’d been on the road for days, barley stopping to eat and sleep as they poured over information and chased every possible lead trying to find some sort of connection. Every day she wondered if Cora was actually pregnant or not. That’d be a game changer. A part of her would be relieved to have her as far away from this bullshit as possible. They knew firsthand what demons could do. None as much as, Cora though. _What the hell do you want with Sam, you evil son of a bitch?_ Sam parked. 

“You ready for this?” He asked turning to look at her.

“Sure, be nice to rest a spell while Ash works his magic,” She offered up a small smile.

Sam leaned over the console. His hand cupped her cheek as he pulled her and kissed her gently.

“Not that I mind, but what was that for?”

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “For being here, standing beside me.”

“I got your back always, right?”

He smiled a dimple baring grin. “Nice, using my own words against me.”   
“Well they were so good, I couldn’t resist.”

“I meant them.” Just like that he went from playful to intense.

“I know.” She brought her hand up to brush across his and he smiled.

Removing his hand he pulled the key out of the ignition and they climbed from the car.

As usual the inside was quiet and sparse, the way it was most of the time during the early day. Hunting was more a nocturnal job. They walked inside and Ellen looked up from the bar and smirked. _Yeah she’s talked to Dean and Cora._ She nodded toward the vaguely familiar faces, and Sam did the same.

“Sam, Toni,” she said continuing to clean her glasses.

“Hey Ellen,” they chorused.

“You don’t seem that surprised to see us,” Sam said.

“Well, your brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you.”

“Yeah, figured he might.” Sam sighed.

“What’s going on between you four?” Ellen said, frowning.

“So, um, how’s, Jo?” Sam asked quickly.

_Oh skillful evasion, lover._

Ellen nodded. “Well I don’t really know.”

“What?” Toni said shocked as she exchanged a look of surprise with Sam.   
“What do you mean?

“Well, I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again,” Ellen said.

“What happened?” Sam asked leaning against the bar as Toni sat on a stool beside him.

“Well, after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said "not under my roof", and she said "fine". 

“Stupid,” Toni whispered.

Ellen huffed. “Wish she would’ve seen it the same way.”

“So, we’re probably the last people you want to see right now.”

Ellen chuckled. “Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys. It'd be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault. Sam. None of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself. “

“What did happen?”

Ellen glanced away. “Um, so, why did you come here, sweetie?”  _Typical Hunter tell_. _When you hit something you didn’t want to talk about you changed the subject._ It was a wonder they even knew each other’s name they hid so much from one another and suppressed the rest to keep moving forward.

Sam looked at her and she nodded. Ellen was good people. If they could trust anyone it was her.

“We need help,” Sam said.

“What kind of help?” Ellen asked.

“Research, dates, birth certificates, patterns.”

“Oh, so you need Ash,” Ellen said. “I think your girl can help you with that more than I can.”

Heat tinged her cheeks. Ash was like a lost puppy. He caught crushes easily and followed behind you trying to please you in any way he could. He’d alternated between her, Cora, and Jo.

“Wait, what?” Sam asked turning to look at her with questions in his eyes.   
“Nothing, just a silly crush he used to have.”

Ellen let out husky laughter. “Little? I seem to remember Don Juan going all out one Valentine’s day.”

“Wait, Ash?” Sam said wrinkling his brow.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t just me!” Toni said.

“Hah, it was for six months straight,” Ellen argued. “That was a record. Jo was close enough to let him down time and time again but you and Cora were far enough away for him to let himself wonder what if. I have to tell you I had more laughs out of that than anything.”

Toni huffed. “I’m glad someone did.”

“What you don’t like singing telegrams?” Ellen said.

Sam threw his head back and laugh. The sound made her grin. It’d been a long time since she saw him like this.

“That’s classic.”

“We never knew what the hell we were going to find showing up at the hotel. The boy is a damn good tracker, hacking bastard,” Toni mumbled.

“Hah. I think he wanted to eventually, double his pleasure, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my God!” Sam roared, slapping the bar lightly as he dissolved into laughter.

“What you think you and Dean are the only hunters with a reputation for being pretty?” Toni fluffed her hair. “I don’t think so my tall friend.” She stood. “How about you sit here and let mama show you how it’s done?” She put an extra sway to her hips as she walked over to Ash’s room and knocked.

“Hola Mis… Toni.” His eyes grew wide. “Shit, if I’d’ve known you were coming by I would have prettied myself and cleaned up  the room.”

“It’s okay Ash, Sam and I need your help.”

He nodded. “I’ll be right out.”

She glanced over her shoulder and winked at Sam. “He’s coming out.”

Sam walked over, and Ellen came from behind the bar to join them. The door opened and Ash stepped out in his trademark sleeveless flannel. Mullet as pretty as the day she’s first met him. You could always count on Ash to be dependable and never changing.   
“What am I looking for, Sam?” Ash said leaning back against the pole as he glanced around the bar his mind working a million miles a minute she was sure.

“Other people, other psychics, like me. As many as possible, and I need a nationwide search,”

“But I thought there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires like you did,” Ellen said.

“Well, no, but some had to. Start there,” Sam said.

“Might take awhile.”

“Well I’m starving, so I know what my plans are,” Toni said.

“Come on, I’ll feed you. I missed having another woman around.” Ellen wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the grill in back.

“What about me?”

“Well you can come too if you want Sam, but a little girl talk would be nice,” Ellen said.

Sam held his hands up. “I’ll pick up a game of pool.”

“Wait, what do you want to eat?” Ellen said.

“Cobb Salad,” Sam said turning to walk toward the men playing pool.

“You got it.”

Seated in the tiny kitchen on a stool, Toni soaked in the mother vibe pouring off Ellen as she washed her hands and walked to the fridge.

“You mind telling me what this is all about?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Well a fool could see you and Sam are head over heels for one another. I’m talking about the rift.”

Toni hesitated. “Sam and Dean are being Sam and Dean. They had a disagreement; Sam got hot under the collar and needed space. Dean…since his dad died, Dean doesn’t do space real well.”

“Ahhh, sounds about right. Man always put way too much on that boy.”

“Agreed.”

Ellen shook her head. “Cobb Salad okay for you too?”

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

“So, you’re okay with Dean and Cora being…whatever they are? Seems I remember him almost breaking her spirit a few years back.”

“It’s not like that anymore… between you and me, she’s a Winchester now.”

“Jesus. Rufus know?”

“Hell no,” Toni said.

“Humph. Someone better tell him before it travels through the grapevine.”

“Yeah, we’ve been kind of busy recently,” Toni said.

“Yeah life of a hunter, nothing, then smack dab in the middle of a shit storm you can’t get out of it.”

“Right?” Toni nodded her agreement. They talked of small things until they headed back out, and Ellen retuned behind the bar. Sam sat beside Toni, and they continued to banter between bites. Day had turned to night when Ash appeared again with a piece of paper. He waved it in the air like a victory flag.

“Done, and done,” Ash said.

“That was fast,” Sam said.

“Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard.”

Sam glanced at Toni confused and she shook her head, not about to wade into that creek of crazy.

“Just tell us what you got, Ash,” Ellen said.

“Four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang.”

“Four? That's it?” Toni said.

“Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and uh, another name. Scott Carey,” Ash said, reading off his list.

“You got an address?” Sam said. Eagerness apparent in his sharp eyes as Ash tossed the paper on the bar in front of him.

“Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six.”

“So he's dead?” Sam said.

Toni’s stomach knotted. Not a coincidence she liked.

“Killed, about a month ago,” Ash said.

“Killed how?” Toni asked.

“Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects.” Ash shrugged.

“All right. Thank you.” Sam stands.

Ash slapped him on the back before tossing Toni a wink.

“Where are you going?” Ellen asked.

“Apparently, Indiana," Toni said gesturing to her determined boyfriend.

“Guys, I've gotta call Dean, I've gotta let him know where you are.”

“Ellen. We’re trying to find answers, about who I am. And my brother means well, but he can't protect me from that. Please.”

Ellen nodded.  _She’s going to tell him. One thing I know about Ellen family is everything._

After saying a quick goodbye to Ellen, Toni followed Sam out to the car.

“You had a few beers why don’t you relax and get some shut eye?” Toni said easing the keys from his hand.

“Are you sure? I know I’m burning the midnight oil. I should be the one to pick up the slack.”

“Hey, we’re a team right? Let me do some of the work. I know this is time sensitive.” She rested her hand on his chest and he released a large sigh, relaxing. “You’re right, Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” She stood on her toes and kissed his lips before they separated to enter the car.

 

**_Indiana, Scott Carey’s home._ **

Toni sat beside Sam on the couch, casting a sympathetic expression toward the haggard looking man sitting in the worn and tattered gray lazy boy chair.  The house was clean and tidy, but in need of repair.

“So you say you went to high school with Scott? “ Mr. Carey said. Shadows lingered underneath his lids and his shoulders were hunched. She could only imagine the pain that came from losing your child.

“Uh, yes sir, we did. We just heard about what happened, I'm so sorry.” Toni nodded her head.

“Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him.” The exhaustion in Mr. Carey’s voice made Toni tense.

“What do you mean?” She said.

Mr. Carey shifted his weight and sighed. “It started about a year ago with these headaches. And then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares.”

“Nightmares? Um, did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw, or – “ Toni said.

“No, no. He closed up with me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days.” Mr. Carey’s eyes were haunted.

“You think maybe we could see his room?” Toni said gently.

They entered the tiny room just off the hall. It was a snapshot in time. The bed remained unmade, books set on the shelves, crooked, and some recently placed back. Several bottles lay around the room.

“Dr. George Wexler,” Toni whispered. Toni slipped a bottle in her pocket as Sam walked over to the closet.

“Anything?” She said.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Sam said. The tone made her walk over. Hidden behind the clothes was a collage of all sorts of different yellow eyes.

“Shit,” Toni said.

“Looks like we’ll be seeing the good doctor,” Sam said.

“Tomorrow we’ll make an appointment, tonight, sleep.” Weariness hit her suddenly.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.

Fifteen minutes they were walking to their room in the Blue Rose Motel. The neon blue rose with it’s blazing red **Vacancy** letters lit up mocked her. _OF course you have spots._  The run down building didn’t look like much, but the beds slept decent. Visions of plump pillows danced in her head. The echo of footsteps behind them made her want to scream. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Is yellow eyes plan to make us so tired we just die from lack of sleep, because at this point it might work._ Sam glanced over at her and she nodded. She side stepped out of the way and Sam grabbed the perp shoving them into a wall.

“Whoa you’re a girl! Jesus Sam do you have Dean tendencies you never mentioned?” Toni asked shocked.

“No,” Sam snorted.”Who are you?” He asked the petite girl with frightened brown eyes and a pale face.

“Please! You're in danger,” The woman said.

Sam looked over at Toni, and she shrugged. _At this point anything could be true._ Sam released the girl. “Okay, how about we talk about this inside?”

“Yes.” She squeaked.

Sam finished unlocking the door and they stepped inside the royal blue room with gray carpets. The petite girl began to pace the room as Toni studied her. She was cute with long, shaggy brown hair with bangs. But Her vest and pants get up screamed law-abiding citizen.

“You got a name.”

“Ava.” She said.

“Well Ava, I’m Toni, and this is Sam.”

“HI.” Ava waved and gave a half smile.

“You want to tell me why you followed us, and how you found us?”

“I dreamed about you. I have these dreams that come true and I saw you so…” Ava turned on her heel and walked away before retracing her path. “Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me.” She waved her hands back and forth.

“All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay? Ava?”

“Ava Wilson,” She says.

“Ava, I’m Sam Winchester, and this is Toni Singer. Now, you were telling me about these dreams of yours?”

“Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot. 

“When was this?” Sam said perched on the hotel desk.

Ava bounced on the balls of her feet, and her face twisted in anguish. “Uh, about a month ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this”  Ava reached into her purse and she pulled out a newspaper clipping. Toni held out her hand and Ava passed it over to her. “"LOCAL MAN STABBED TO DEATH IN PARKING LOT” Sam this is Scott Carey!” Toni exclaimed as she handed him the article.

“I saw this guy die, days before it happened. I don't know why, I don't know how, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one.”

“Okay,” Sam said slowly.

“About you. I saw you die.”

“Sam? You saw Sam die!” Panic raced through Toni’s veins.

“How did you find me?” Sam said.

“Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you.”

 _You think?_   Toni thought.

“I don't believe this,” Sam whispered.

“Wish I could say the same,” Toni mumbled.

“Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob.” Ava turned toward the door and threw her hands up in the air.

“Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us,” Sam said.

“Sorry, one of, one of who?” Ava said glancing between Toni and Sam.

“Oh no, not me,” Toni said putting her hands up.

“One of the Psychics. Like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected.”

Ava laughed. “Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great.”

“Okay, okay, look. Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?” Toni said.

“No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!” Ava said, horrified.

“So you don't fit the pattern either.”

Ava frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you sit down, this could take awhile,” Toni said.

Ten minutes later Ava was livid.

“Why can't you just leave town,  Please? Before you blow up?” She gestured with her hands.

“No, I can't.” Sam said.

“Oh, God.” Ava tilted her head back. “Why not?”

“Okay, I’m with Ava, why not?” Toni said.

“Because there's something going on here, Ava. With you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something, and I've got to figure out what.”

“Okay. You know what? Screw you, buddy.” Ava pointed a finger at him.

“Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything! “ She held her hands up. “Okay? Do you see this?” Ava lifted her right hand. “I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth.” Ava stood, snatched her purse off the bed and walked for the door.

“Don't you want to know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out that door right now you might never know the truth. I need your help.”

For the first time Toni wondered if investigating had been the best idea. Maybe they should’ve ran as far and fast away from this as possible.

“Damn it.” Ava hung her head “What’s the plan?”

“We break into Carey’s files, and see what the hell he told his shrink.”

Toni sighed and unpacked her laptop. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be hacking. One appointment tomorrow coming right up.”

 

**_Blue Rose Motel , Next Day_ **

The door opened and Toni glanced up from her lap top.

“Are you okay?” She asked taking in the anxiety written on Ava’s face.

“Am I okay?” She said absent mindedly.

“Yeah.” Sam said exchanging a concerned look with Toni.

“I Just helped you steal some dead guy’s confidential psych files. I’m awesome.”

Toni laughed. _Welcome to the family of thieves_.

Sam shook his head as he placed the tape recorder on the table and hit play.

SCOTT'S VOICE  
It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do . . . stuff. 

WAXLER'S VOICE  
What do you mean, do stuff?

SCOTT'S VOICE  
I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want. 

Toni tensed and peered at Sam.   
  


WAXLER'S VOICE  
What else does the yellow-eyed man say?

SCOTT'S VOICE  
He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change. 

“Shit,” Toni said, running a hand through her hair.

“He's not talking about us, right? “ Ava said.

“Yeah, I think he is,” Sam said.

“But how can we turn into that?”

“She’s got a point, visions aren’t exactly up there with electrocution.”

“I don't – 

Suddenly the window above Sam’s head shattered in a way only a bullet could. “Toni!” Sam Yelled.

“Get down!” Toni cried diving to the floor and taking Ava down with them as Sam shielded them with his body.

“Oh my god!” Ava cried. “What's happening?”

“I don't know,” Sam said.

“Who the fuck even knows we’re here that would want to kill us?” Toni asked.

“Maybe the same people who took out Scott?” Sam said.

“I didn’t expect them to be packing,” Toni said.

“Yeah, me either.” Sam whispered.

After fifteen minutes of silence they eased off their positions. 

“We need to do recon,” Toni said.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded his agreement.

“Well I’m not staying here,” Ava said.

Toni smirked. “I like her.”

They made their way to the rooftop across from their room. Shells littered the ground.

“Wait, I don't understand. Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?” Ava asked.

“Trust us, that wouldn't do us much good,” Toni said bending to pick up a shell. She eyed it and handed it to Sam.

“These are .223 caliber. Subsonic rounds,” Toni said.

“The guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle,” Sam said.

“Dude, who are you guys?”

“Oh…we just, uh, we just watch a lot of TJ Hooker.” Sam pulled out his cell phone.

_Finally you want to call Dean._

_“_ Who are you calling?” Ava said.

 _“_ My brother. I think we definitely need help.”

Toni tried not to roll her eyes. _We needed help this entire time stubborn ass._

The worry on Sams’ face as he spoke to Dean made her stomach gurgle.

“What is it?” Toni said when he hung up.

“Dean’s in trouble.”

“What?” Ava asked.

“He gave me a codeword. Someone's got a gun on him.”

“Shit. “ Toni closed her eyes.

“Codeword?” Ava said.

_Oh to be young and clueless again._

_“_ Yeah. Funkytown.”

Toni chuckled “Idjit.”

“Well, he thought of it. It's kind of a…long story. I…come on.” Sam said.

“Cora.”

Sam shook his head. “ If he got taken she must be at the hotel. He promised us he’d wait until…”

“Yeah.” Toni nodded. “We won’t worry her. We got this.”

“I hope so, or she’ll kill us.” They came down from the roof and sent Ava home before heading out to the address.

The run down building gave her the creeps.

“I think I should go in first,” Toni said.

“What? Why? NO way,” Sam said.

“Because Ava didn’t see that. It’s changing the sequence.”

“Bullshit Toni.”

“I’ve been with you on this the whole way, and I’ve always deferred to you. Can’t you cut me some slack this once?” She tilted her head. “Please.” His jaw turned to granite as his nostrils flared slightly.

“I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, I don’t like this whole situation, but thems the cards.”

“No it’s not some joke. This is life or death.”

“Sam, trust me I know.” She rested her hand on top of his.

His jaw ticked.

“It’s the best defense we got and you know it.”

“Fuck, Toni.”

“Come on faster we do this, quicker we’ll be home.”

He leaned in grabbed her hair and kissed her till her lungs threatened to explode. Heat poured down into the crotch of her panties. “Now we can go,” he panted.

Tense and on alert, Toni crept around the back of the house, carefully stepping around abandoned items.  The peeling paint and threadbare boards gave it a haunted feeling. She crouched, silently picking the lock. It clicked and she eased the door open. _It’s too easy_. With Sam’s boots wrapped around her neck she carefully eased her way inside. She spotted the trip wires and began a count down from ten as Sam set off the first. Heart pounding, she low crawled to avoid the worst of the smoke from the first explosion. She came up on the second and did another count. The explosion was bigger than she expected and she slammed against the wall. The lights went out.

A boot nudged her in the side. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. “Nice of you to join us Ms. Singer,” Gordon sneered standing over her with a rifle pointed at her head.  Sam appeared behind him and cocked his gun.

“Drop the gun.” His angry growl made her eyes widen. She’d never seen him so furious.

“Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus,” Gordon snarked back.

“Put it down now!” Sam yelled.

Gordon slowly lowered the rifle to the floor.

“You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sammy? Because your brother, he thinks you're some kind of saint.”

His gaze turned to her for a split second. “Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be so sure,” Sam said.

“See, that's what I said.” Gordon quickly spun and knocked the gun from Sam’s hand lashing out until he threw Sam through a wall.

Toni cried out, forcing her body up. On her hands and knees she began to crawl toward them, trying to regain her balance.

_Get up Singer, Get up._

The sounds of a scuffle and the grunting was driving her insane as her mind filled with images of Sam injured. She pushed to her feet and stumbled down the hallway, half supporting her weight against the wall. Her vision wavered, doubles becoming singles before they separated again, but she pulled her gun from her waistband, regardless. She rounded the corner and cocked it weaving like a drunk just in time to see Sam slam the butt of the rifle against Gordon’s face.

“It's Sam.”

_Thank God._

Sam turned and rushed forward. “Toni!”

“I’m okay, just… fucking dizzy. We need to get to Dean and get the fuck out of here.”  He wrapped an arm around her waist and together they shuffled into the main room where Dean was trussed up like a turkey. The emotion visible in his green eyes made Toni want to cry.

“Can you stand?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine.” She lied.

Sam moved over to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder before kneeling down and untying the ropes. Hands free, Dean ripped off his gag, stood and pulled his brother close, starring at him as if he’s seen a ghost. Dean cupped Sam’s neck like a father and her heart bled from the amount of love flowing between them.

“That son of a …” Dean turned ready to ice Gordon and a part of her cheered. She liked this contingency plan much better than the original.

“Dean. No,” “ Sam argued.

“I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice,” Dean said voice full of gravel.

“Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on.”

Sam fisted Dean’s jacket, pulling him toward the front door as she pushed off the wall following behind them.

Exhausted, battered, and worn the three staggered down the steps of the cabin. Gun fire erupted behind them. The boys quickly pushed Toni in front of them urging her to move faster.

“Come on!” Dean yelled. “You call this taken care of!”

Dean stumbled shoving her into a ditch as Sam followed. “What the hell are we doing?” Dean asked as they hunkered down.

“Just trust me on this, all right?” Sam said crouched behind Toni, protecting her body with his.

Sirens rang out and police cars surrounded Gordon.

 _Pay backs a bitch, Gordon._ Toni smirked exchanging smug looks with Sam and Dean.

“Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees!” A cop yelled.

“Do it, now!” His partner yelled.

Gordon dropped to his knees and glared in their direction.

“Put your hands on your head. Easy now.” A cop cuffed Gordon and patted him down. Guided to his feet, Toni smirked as he was marched off to a squad car. Another officer opened the back door of Gordon’s car and pulled out the weapons rack.

“Anonymous tip,” Sam said.

“You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam.  Thanks for saving my ass, please tell me Cora is back at the hotel blissfully unaware of all this.”

“Yeap,” Sam said.

Dean breathed a sigh of a relief.

“Think she’ll know something was up when we all trudge in looking like dog shit warmed over,” Toni grumble.

“You got a way with words, Singer,” Dean said.

“Idjit,” She huffed.

“Well, while you guys were out ignoring me. She said to bring you back. It’s time to test. Didn’t want to do it without you.” He cleared his throat.

“She still having nausea fits?” Toni asked, rubbing her temple.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“Well Daddy, let’s go get this show on the road,” Toni said, allowing Sam to help her up once the police cars cleared.

Dean grinned full out, dazzling her. “Hope so.” Just as quick as the look appeared it vanished , buried under his usual stoicism. They limped to the car.

“Think I have a concussion,” Toni moaned.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure. Around the clock wake up calls for you. You’re eyes aren’t dilated though, so hopefully it’s just a touch, you nauseous?” Sam asked, tightening his grip on her waist.

“Not yet.”

“Good, keep me posted?”

“Will do.”

They reached the car, and he helped her in the back. The ride to the hotel seemed slow. Every bump hurt her body and her head pounded a wicked rhythm. She rolled down the window and let the cool air soothe her heated flesh. Tonight had been a close call. Too close.

“Hey bright eyes, no sleeping,” Dean said.

“I’m not, “ She mumbled.

“Can you look at me, baby?” Sam said. She turned toward him and winced when he shone a pin light into her eyes. “Follow it…. Still good.”

They pulled into the parking lot and her excitement level rose. So many hopes were pinned on this stick.

“You ready?” Sam asked.

“As I’ll ever be. Look if this goes the opposite way lets keep it up beat and downplay it,” Dean said.

Amazed by his ability to put Cora first Toni nodded. In many ways she was getting to know Dean for the first time, the man behind the Winchester walls.

Dean unlocked the door and put on a happy face. “So a funny thing happened when I went to see Sam,” Dean said.

“What the fuck happened! Why didn’t anyone call me!” Her face clouded over with anger.

“Calm down, you know why.” Dean nudged her with his shoulder and she took a deep breath, holding her hands over her belly.

“Yeah.”

“Gordon happened,” Sam said.

“That perverted son of a bitch!”

“Whoa, wait, why’s he a pervert?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

“No reason, so we have a test to take and we could all use a shower, and some doctoring, right?” Toni said as they moved together to distract.

“Shower, patch job, life altering test,” Cora commanded.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean saluted her.

“Shut up, you love it. Boys you first, you’re extra stinky.”

Dean winked. “I take first dibs cause we both know I’m not able to lend you any of my clothes, best hoof it to your room.”

“Yeah, I’ll go. Stay here?” Sam said, pinning Toni with his gaze.

“Yeap.”

Dean wandered into the bathroom and Sam left out the front door on foot.

“Are you ready for this?” Toni whispered.

“On the outside, yes...not really, I‘ve built it up so much in my mind, and Dean...God he’s playing nonchalant but I know he wants it.”

“No, he wants you, anything else is a bonus.”

“I don’t want to let him down,” Cora whispered.

“Only way you could do that would be to leave.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  They put their heads together and remained silent.

What felt like an eternity later, Toni stood outside the bathroom with Sam and Dean while Cora peed on a stick. The toilet flushed, water ran in the sink and stopped. Tension mounted as she opened the door.

“Now we wait.” Cora said with a nervous smile. She grabbed Toni’s hand along with Dean’s and Sam cleared his throat wrapping his arms around Toni's waist.

The minutes eked by.  Every the planner, Sam’s stop watch beeped after three minutes.

“Here we go,” Cora whispered.

“Hey,” Dean said stopping her in the door way.

“Yes?” She whispered.

“I love you.”

Sam’s eyes bulged and Toni’s jaw dropped.

Cora grinned like she’d just own a million bucks. “I love you too. I’m ready.”

They walked into the bathroom and Toni buried her face into Sam’s shoulder.

An anguished wail of pain told them all they needed to know. Tears welled in her eyes and Sam tensed. The shatter of glass and the sound of things hitting the walls ripped her heart into two. _No, this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen._

“Why can’t we ever have what we want!” Her voice screamed as the room vibrated with anger and pain.

“I know I know, it’s going to be okay.”

“No its not!”  The sound of a body hitting the wall made Toni flinch.

“I’m not going to let you hurt yourself. Now calm the fuck down. We will get there, I swear it, just,” his voice broke. “not right now.” The sound of a fist slamming against the wall made them both jump.

Uncertain what to do Toni held tight to Sam as they slid down the wall, hurting for the people they loved so much. Yet again they were forced to put the things they truly wanted on a shelf.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry we will see what lovely item Sam has for Ms. Toni.  
> Yes we will be learning more about Michael, and angels, and vessels, and all that “Other” we’ve been teasing you about.  
> Hey it wouldn’t be Supernatural without leaving you hanging and allowing you to form your own opinions on things before we bring you our version.
> 
> And absolutely so much more to be revealed about Ms. Toni. We’ve been waiting a long time to reveal some of the things coming up in the future chapters.
> 
> All of that being said, lol. This is shorter chapter we hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

They’d packed up their bags, driven a few hours, and stopped at a nice hotel for once. Cora had dipped into her funds to foot the bill. She knew it was for her, though, Dean used car maintenance as the official reason for the down time. They hadn’t said much about the negative pregnancy tests. Sometimes there were no words. Just having them be here was enough.

She traced her fingertip down the sleek lines of baby. The black Impala had been with her through thick and thin. When her Dad ditched her and hit the road leaving her with a man who loved his kids, knew nothing about little girls, and skated the line of being overwhelmed all the time, to everyone’s surprise, it’d been the best move Rufus could’ve made.  

Before the Winchester brood, life on the road with her father had been painful. Silent, tense, and lonely she’d been left in hotels, motels, and boarding houses. Completely out of the loop she’d felt like a burden to her kin. It’d lead to trouble. Getting her hands on whatever alcohol, she’d ran with the wrong crowds in school, rebelled like a teenager, and ignored all the rules she’d grown up with. Now she could admit she’d forced his hand. Made him decide to do something more than drag her along with him, killing a bit more of her soul at every stop. She’d begged him to go stay with Uncle Bobby. But he wouldn’t hear of it. He’d gone wild eyed at the mention of the “B” name. So John had been the next logical step.

She’d held her breath, expecting to be denied immediately when he’d called. John didn’t do touchy feely the way Uncle Bobby did. There was no nurturing factor, but he’d said yes without batting an eyelash and she’d been stuck on the fastest greyhound.

****

**_Bumfuck, Egypt_ **

_Shame had weighed her feet down as she exited the bus and found the boys waiting. Sam had been exuberant, Dean, happy but cool. The way he always was when they got together. John seemed stern, yet concerned. There was a softness in his eyes and posture that somehow made her feel ten times worse. She didn’t want to be seen as weak.  Turners pulled their weight. Her chromosome didn’t change that. Hands shoved in her pockets she’d slowly walked over to the man who seemed larger than life._

_“You got a bag?” John said._

_“Just one duffle under the bus.”_

_John studied her carefully. ”“Dean, you and Sammy go get her bag.”_

_“Which one is it Cora?” Dean asked._

_“The dark green one with the Turner patch on it.” Dean nodded, and walked off with Sam trailing behind him._

_“Listen, I know you and Rufus are in a rough patch.  I won’t make you rehash it, but while you’re under my roof you’ll follow my rules to the letter, understand.”_

_“Yes, Sir.” She nodded._

_“Good, now we’re happy to have you. Been a long time we’ve traveled with anyone but just us, and the boys took to you from the minute we met.” Pleasure filled her. “I know you’re knowledgeable. We could use a researcher. Dean’s better with his hands, and Sammy’s still young… you up for it?” “Yes, sir, I’ll pull my weight.” He clamped her on her shoulder. “I had no doubts.” The boys returned. “Listen up. You treat each other like family. Watch one another’s back and do what needs to be done. Cora’s your step sister if anyone asks. Okay?”_

_“Look at that Samantha. You got a companion.” Dean said with a wide grin._

_John rolled his eyes._

_“I’m happy she’s here. I finally have someone to talk to who understands what I’m saying,” Sam said rolling his eyes._

_“Ooooh, big words, small fry,” Dean said._

_“Be nice, Dean,” Cora said elbowing her smart-ass best friend in the side._

_“I can tell you’re taking the role to heart already,” John said dryly. “Let’s get out of here and get settled. We need to get her enrolled in school today.” They walked toward the car leaving the train station behind, and for the first time in months, she remembered what hope felt like._

**_Present Day_ **

Cora watched her husband work on Baby. She was the one thing he loved to be under as much as her. She knew the planes of his face, the green of his eyes, and the feel of his lean body by heart. Yet, it was his soul that held her entranced. When she looked back, she couldn’t say when she fell for the hardened boy, forced to be a man too soon. It seemed like it’d always been a feeling present somewhere in the recess of her mind. Long before she knew what the emotion was named. The sunlight beamed down, chasing away the chill of fall creeping in. She pulled his flannel jacket closer and inhaled his scent. The negative pregnancy test had thrown her for a loop, making her question herself. She’d been so sure she housed their child.

Tears welled up, and she looked up into the sky. He had a radar. If she didn’t get it under control soon he’d ask her if she was okay, and then she’d be back where she started. She sucked down air, silently counting all the blessings that littered her life. She was back here with him— no with them, Toni, and Sammy. They were facing down something horrifying, but they were together and in possession of power. It was better odds than they had on most good days. _That had to count for something._ She wanted to scoff at her musings, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they had a higher power looking over them. If she concentrated, she could almost feel a buzz.

“Cora?”

“Huh?” She glanced over toward the car.

“I said can you come hand me a socket wrench?”

“Yeah…” She pushed up from the makeshift stool fashioned from a crate, lifted the tool, and handed it to Dean who eyed her cautiously. _Don’t ask me if I’m okay. For the love of God, don’t ask me._ He took the wrench from her hand and opened his mouth. She held her breath. Her muscles tensed. He clamped his mouth shut, shook his head and slid back beneath the car. _Thank God for Winchester awkwardness._

Bitterness rose in her chest. She’d left hell only to play out one of their worst forms of torture, making you think you had everything you wanted, allowing you to sample just a taste of that happiness, and then, yanking it away. _Maybe you’re still there?_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You’re here with Dean, and Sam and Toni. You’re not back there anymore._ Her head began to throb.

“Hey...”

She jumped and glanced up to see a concerned looking Toni standing beside Sam.

“You okay?” Sam said.

“Yeah… just...” She furrowed her brown. “Everything...”

“Are you sure, that’s all?” Toni said crouching down beside her.

“That isn’t enough?” Cora asked, snorting.

“You know what I mean,” Toni said frowning.  She leaned in and peered into her eyes. “You have a headache again, don’t you?”

“Eh, not yet. It’s trying to start up,” Cora whispered.

“Mmm hmm.” Toni said standing.  “Close your eyes and relax.”

Toni placed her fingers on Cora’s temples, massaging them gently. Sam stepped up, and his familiar scent washed over her. She breathed deep allowing the tension to flow her body. Pain receded.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. You need to speak up.”

“Yes, she does,” Dean said. His voice was muffled by the car.

“Guys I don’t want to do this right now,” Cora said.

“Then when?” Dean said.

“You seriously going to give me shit from under the Impala?”

“Better than to risk catching a flying fist,” Dean said.

“You plan on saying something stupid,” Cora said glaring at his legs.

“NO, but I know I’m going to piss you off.”

“I’m not the one who flies of the handle, Dean.”  She ground her teeth together.

“Really? Cause I can tell you right now without looking at you there’s murder in those big brown eyes of yours.”

Her phone vibrated, and she swallowed her comment and dug it from her pocket. _Fuck._

“Hi Daddy.”

“Don’t you hi me girl. You want to tell me why the hell you’re still shacked up with Dean Winchester? I thought you were done with him?  And what’s with that ring on your finger. Yes, I know good news travels.”

Cora glanced up at Toni and mouthed. " _Oh shit."_

“I’m not sure what to say, Dad.”

“The truth, Cora Colt Turner.”

“It’s not really something I wanted to talk about over the phone.”

“Oh hell no!”

Cora flinched, cringing as she pulled on her ear lobe.

Toni cringed, and Sam grimaced. The roll of wheels across asphalt told her Dean was moving back out from under the car.

“Dad—.”

“No, no, no. You aren’t talking your way out of this one. You haven't checked in, your keeping who knows what secrets, and now this! You know what it feels like to have people asking questions about you I can’t answer. I knew you were with Toni and you two teamed up with the Winchesters, but I didn’t know it was a regular thing.”

“You know what it’s like on the road. You team up and keep costs down when you’re after the same goal.”

“Don’t try to bullshit the man who taught you what the word meant.  Being hugged up ain’t part of a business relationship.”

“You been watching us?”

“No, I’m not a damn peeping Tom, but I do keep tabs. Which is why I’ll be at your hotel in twenty minutes.”  He disconnected, and she hung up and lowered her phone.

“So… Dad’s going to be here in twenty minutes, and he’s pissed."

“What! Jesus Christ, Sam get the hell back to the room we need to make it look like we haven’t been camped out here with them for a week.”

“W-what we?” Sam ran a hand through his hair looking at Toni. “Why am I in danger?”

“You think he’s going to care its you and Toni? No!” Dean leapt from the creeper.

“You do realize that’s your Father in Law now right?” Sam asked.

“Dude, shut up. Now is not the time to gloat.”

“Um, apparently he already knows,” Cora said.

The pure horror on her husband’s face made her want to laugh.

“He knows what exactly? How?”  His eyes grew huge.

“Someone told him.” She shrugged. “He asked me specifically about the ring.”

“No, no, no. I am not in the mood to get my ass filled with lead today,” Dean said shaking his head. “Son of a bitch.” He wiped his face with his arm, spreading grease over his face. She clung to the role reversal, thinking of the hell he’d been giving her a few moments early. She stood, and walked over, toying with the ends of his flannel.

“B-but baby. I thought our love was all that mattered.” Cora batted her lashes, letting dew fill her eyes.

“No!” He glared down at her. “Don’t you dare pull that. You know I can’t stand it when you...”

She let her lower lip trembled.

“You’re such a bitch, okay, okay. We’ll tell him. Happy?”

She smiled. “Very.”

“Evil.” He shook his head.

“You _Love it_.”

“Yeah, I kind of do.” He smiled down at her.

The sound of Toni clearing her throat drew their attention to the bemused people a few feet away. “Look alive, young lovers. If Uncle Rufus said he’d twenty minutes out, he’ll be here in ten.” Toni said. 

“Shit, I need to grab a shower. If I die, I want to at least be in a decent band shirt.” Dean delivered a swift kiss and ran toward the hotel room with Sam’s boisterous laughter trailing behind him.

“Holy shit, this is going to be awesome,” Sam said.

“Don’t think you aren’t going to get the third degree too,” Cora said. The thought of seeing her father helped pull her from the slump she’d been sinking in.

“None of that will matter once your new last name comes out.” Sam grinned.

“Jesus, you are so much like your brother sometimes,” Cora said.

“Hey, I plan on enjoying this,” Sam said.

“Yeah, we could tell,” Toni said dryly. Her lips twitched upward. “ I can’t lie, I will too.”

Cora glanced away and laughed. “My husband, making life long friends everywhere he goes.”

“You want us to wait here for Uncle Rufus with you?” Toni said.

“No, let me take some of the steam out of him, or I’ll be a widow before I reach my first anniversary.”

“Come on, honey, let’s go watch my brother squirm.” Sam looped an arm around Toni’s waist and lifted her off her feet. Toni threw her head back and laughed, giving Cora a playful wave.

 _So cute._ Cora thought, happy the two had discovered one another and in her opinion, a forever kind of love.

She sat back down on the crate.

Her father pulled up in a nondescript black Sedan he threw into park. The car had barely stopped when he exited and strode up to her.

“Bastard left you out here to face me alone?” Rufus said sneering.

“No, I  wanted some one on one with you first. You can’t go in there, and light into him like I’m some fourteen year old who got knocked up by a senior.”

“Fuck, You’re pregnant.”

Cora winced as the new wound gushed blood.  “No Dad, I’m not.”

“Then what?” He titled his head. “Tell me you didn’t. Not with him.”

“You taught me not to lie, so I can’t.”

 “John you son of a bitch,” Rufus spat. The words burst from his lips a roar aimed up at the sky.

“Daddy?” Cora said stunned.

“He said this shit was going to happen. I hoped when you guys went your separate ways it’d be the end of it. But no.” Rufus shook his head. “I couldn’t be that lucky.”

The door to the hotel opened and Dean rushed out fresh from a shower. Water still clung to his locks, and he looked practically edible in the white t-shirt and dark denim.

“Hey, I love your daughter.”

“True that may be. But together you’ll never get out of this life.” Rufus shook his head as the fight went out of him.

“You want me out?” Wounded, Cora peered up at him.

“This life took everything from me. I’d like to see you break the cycle.”

“I can do normal.” Dean said from between gritted teeth. He wrapped an arm around her starring down her father.

“Yeah? But will the life let you?”

“Dad—

“No.” Dean lifted his hand. “I promise you Rufus, I will get us out and we’ll have normal.” A tense silence followed.

 Rufus narrowed his eyes, and finally nodded. “I believe you just might. But that doesn’t’ change the fact you disrespected me by marrying her and keeping it to yourself this whole time.”

“With all due respect, Sir. When we married she wasn’t even on speaking terms with you. She came back, and I did what I should have done a long time ago. You can’t fault me for righting the biggest mistake of my life.”

His words made her melt.

“Hmmph. That so? What do you have to say for yourself, Cora?”

She swallowed, hard. Her dad had a way of saying her first name the way most people’s parents said their entire name. _Scary old man._

“Back then I barley knew If I was coming and going. I think in a lot of ways, Dean saved what was left of my sanity. He gave me a leg to stand on and a firm ground to move forward from.  We’ve been getting bombarded by shit flying from left field shaking down to our foundation, so when I say it slipped my mind, I’m not bullshitting you. It’s not the type of information you tell someone over the phone.”

“It should’ve been.” Rufus said. “If you ever keep anything this big from me again, I’ll tan your hide. You aint never too old for that.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Really, Dad?”

Dean snickered.

“And you… I don’t like this. But I know my daughter, once her minds set on something there’s no changing it. Just know I’ll always be watching you, and if you don’t treat her the way I think she should be I’ll shove my foot up your ass, and show you why the monsters fear me firsthand.”

“Yes sir.” Dean barked.

Cora snickered.

“Alright… I guess we understand each other. Now let’s go inside. People had enough of a show, and I want to talk to my niece, and that giant brother of yours.”

Rufus walked past them to the door, and they rushed to follow.  
 _Wow,_ Dean mouthed. She giggled and followed her Father, grateful for the unexpected interruption.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

As they drove along the dark stretches of highway, Toni found herself drifting in and out of the past. This ride had been the start of a new life once. It’d been raining cats and dogs the day the state had driven her to see her long estranged, Uncle Bobby.

 

**_Years ago in Wyoming_ **

_Her father’s much older brother, Bobby had always been spoken of as the one who went a little nuts when he lost his wife in some tragic accident. She’d seen him a handful of times that she could remember. But anything was better than the homes she’d been shuffled in and out of since the accident. Chill bumps rose over her flesh, and she bowed her head. They’d never seen the drunk driver coming. One late night ice-cream run had ruined her life. I’ll never eat it again._

_The car rocked on the uneven payment. This was backwoods territory. Which meant no cleanly paved streets or neighbors right on top of each other, just how Daddy liked it. Her eyes burned as the tears welled up once more, and she marveled that she had any water left in her body to shed._

_The past few weeks had been a blur of tears, strange faces, shrinks, and a lackluster funeral. It’d taken them weeks to track down Uncle Bobby, leaving her in a state orphanage. The rooms were crowded, and two sets of bunk beds shoved against either wall. Two dresses in the closet and two desks crammed into the spaces in-between. The mattresses were thin, the sheets coarse and threadbare, and the furniture mismatched.  It stuck out because her mother took such pride in the things they had, mostly because Daddy had made it by hand. Her chest ached, and she covered the area where her heart used to be with her hand._

_What would Uncle Bobby be like? He took her in, but that told her nothing. Afraid to hope she swallowed down the hiccup sobs. Now was not the time to be weak. She was a Singer. They were built tough, like a Ford truck. Her father’s voice sounded in her head, low, and slow, like all southern men. A smile flickered across her lips. She still had her memories. A blow to the head from the impact had stolen them momentarily. It’d been a blessing and a curse to wake up with no memory of the people she’d lost. Then one night they’d snuck back into her brain, and she’d woken screaming. Loss like that felt like burning from the inside out. Every inch of you hurt, and it didn’t matter, because no matter what you did you’d never gain even a millisecond of time with them. It left her feeling hopeless and broken. They didn’t have much family to begin with. But once her mother’s parents passed two years ago, it was just Uncle Bobby._

_They veered to a turn off. Her stomach twisted into an intricate knot. The junk yard loomed ahead._

_“Are you sure this is the right address?” Mrs. Richardson asked her partner._

_“That’s the one. It’s approved by the local child protective services.” He shrugged. “Man’s got to make an honest living.”_

_The twisted out metal of the cars, rusted, bashed up, and abandoned looked like spectral meant to torture her. **Is this what our car looks like now? Does it sit somewhere like this with traces of my parents blood still clinging to the upholstery?** She closed her eyes tight willing the gruesome imagery away, but it only sharpened. Her shoulders shook. They pulled up in front of a massive home that had seen better days. The paint was dull and faded, but the porch was spotless, and a light had been left on. She clung to the small symbol of welcome, a light in the darkness threatening to consume her._

_Mr. Bryant shut off the car and turned to face her. “You ready for this, Antoinette?”_

_She nodded, ready to be away from the pitying looks and invasive questioning._

_He unbuckled his seatbelt, and she followed suit. “Stay here, I’ll get your suitcase, and come around with an umbrella.”_

_Things moved quickly, and before she knew it, she stood in front of the massive door leading into the Victorian style home. Her eyes took in the engravings around the door and the thickness. She frowned. **Is he trying to keep out bears? Who has a door that thick?**  Mr. Bryant knocked. She tried not to fidget as she stood between the two social workers clad in all black. The sound of creaking bolts made her jump. **Does he have a door bar?** The door swung inward, and she held her breath. The bearded face that peered out from behind brown eyes made her knees weak. **He looks like Daddy.**_

“Earth to Singer.”

She shook her head to clear out the all too vivid memories and focused on Dean. “Yeah?”

“I said you want to get something to eat before we head in. No telling what Bobby does or does not have, unless it’s whiskey. That he’ll have in abundance,” Dean said.

“I’m not hungry, but we can hit up the market. It’s open for a few more hours,” Toni said. She glanced in the back at Cora sprawled across Dean's lap and smiled. There was a time when he wouldn’t allow such openness. They were good for one another.

They pulled up to the market ten minutes later.

“We’ll go in, you guys stay here,” Dean said.

“Sam...”

“I know I’ll make sure we get real food,” Sam said smiling.

“I love you, babe.”

“Love you too.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

“Come on Romeo. My stomach is eating itself from the inside out,” Dean said.

Sam sighed. “Duty calls.”

“Oh, now I’m the duty? You wish.” Dean snorted. Sam pulled away, and the boys walked into the store. She watched him go and smiled. _Maybe this was just what we all needed._ Twenty minutes later Dean rode out on the back of a grocery cart looking like a toddler on Christmas morning. Sam trailed behind him with a brown bag in his arms, shaking his head.  Toni burst into laughter. Cora shot up.   
“Huh, what I miss?” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and Toni laughed harder. “Nothing, just your man-child being a child.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes and slumped back against the seat.

Dean stuck his head in the back seat. “Morning sleeping beauty.”

Cora shoved his face away playfully and Toni laughed.

“You should be nice to me.” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Twizzlers. “I brought presents.”

Cora’s face lit up. Toni shook her head.  Sam opened the door. “So I got produce and we managed to agree on some things actually fit for human consumption.”

“I don’t know how they’re not a million pounds by now,” Toni said.

“Cause we hunt monsters, duh,” Cora said sticking out her tongue.

“I saw that,” Toni said mock glaring in the rearview.

“You were supposed to,” Cora said in a sing-song voice that sounded like music to her ears. She’d been so somber lately.

The boys packed the bags into the car. Back on the road they pulled into the Salvage yard ten minutes later.

“It’s late, maybe we should’ve told him we were heading this way,” Sam said.

“Please, that man knows the sound of Baby coming when he hears it,” Dean said around a mouthful of whatever he’d managed to stuff in his mouth on the way over.

“That’s true,” Toni agreed. They parked in front of the house. The front door swung open. Bobby looked paler than usual, and his rumpled clothes, and the dark circles under his eyes alarmed her.

“Do I need to be battening the hatches or you idjits just decide to come for an impromptu visit?”

“Bobby, can’t we just come and see you?” Sam said.

“The girls, yes. You two.” He shook his head. “Gonna be the death of me.”

“No immediate threats, Uncle Bobby, just needed some down time and research,” Toni said walking over to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Well come on in then, Coffee’s fresh, beds are free.” He said to the others as he squeezed her gently. “You and me are going to have a talk in the study.”

Her stomach bottomed as he led her inside and into his version of a man cave. “Girl sit your ass in that chair and don’t say nothing unless I’m asking you a question.”  He shut the door, and she sank down feeling like the pre-teen who’d first come to him a grieving mess.

“Uncle Bobby?”

“You been keeping so many secrets it’s a damn wonder you can keep anything straight.”

“What? I told you…”

“I’m sure you gave me some watered down bullshit version. Do you know I had one of those damn demons mouthing off to me about everything I didn’t know about my own flesh and blood?”

“You know they li—"

He shot her a glare, and she clamped her mouth shut.

“The smugness told me I oughtta take this serious, so I did some digging, and you know what? I sure as shit don’t like what I found.”

Toni sat up straight and leaned forward. _He found something._

“Oh, that catches your attention?” His eyes widened, and he shook his head. “I know my family’s always been different, but I never thought for a minute there might be a reason why they came after my Karen,” He shook his head. “My old man was so fucking mean, I would’ve thought he had a demon in him. Maybe he did? Or maybe this shit drove him crazy. I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I do know we need to pay close attention to this.”

“You think it’s on Daddy’s side?”

“Your mother was a sweetheart, but she was not into books.” Toni laughed. “Now had you told me it was music related, I might’ve agreed,” Bobby said.

“What do you want me to do?” Toni said.

“What I want is irrelevant. Your stubborn ass ain’t going to do it. Trying to get you to stay while they’re out there fighting the good fight is like trying to harness the wind.” He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Not sure how we’re tied into this or what it means. Just know it makes them take notice of us. Ain’t never a good thing.” He shook his head. “You still wearing those protective charms in your hair?”

“Yeah, of course,” She nodded.

“Double up. I’m glad to have you three here. We need to do research.”

“There’s four of us.”

“Dean doesn’t count. He’ll drive us mad more than he’ll be helpful. Naw I got some car jobs to put his ass on.”

Toni laughed. Part of her longed to talk about Sam, but she knew it wasn’t her story to tell. She waited patiently in her seat.

“You got anything else you want to tell me, kid?” Bobby asked narrowing his gaze?

“Nope.”

“I know you’re bullshitting me, but right now I’m too damn tired to pry. Get out of here and send Cora in next.” He waved at the door, and she sprang out of the hot seat.

“Idjit,” Bobby muttered making her snicker.

She walked inside the kitchen and found the three gathered around the table with sandwiches.

“You’re still alive, so that’s a good sign,” Dean said.

“Haha. He wants to see you next,” Toni said pointing to Cora.

“What? Me? I’m not going in there by myself.” She glanced at Dean.   
“Uh-uh, this is all you,” Dean said.

“Nice, Dean.”

“You know the rules. When in Bobby’s house you follow his rules.”

“Funny how he remembers it now, but never any other time,” Sam said.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said.

Cora poked out her bottom lip.

“Oh, come on, Co. He doesn’t yell at you the same way he does us.”

“Yeah, yeah, wait till you need me again,” She said rising from her chair and walking out of the room.

“No sex for you tonight,” Toni said.

“You think huh?” Dean chuckled and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.   
“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam said placing his dish in the sink.

“Going to the room to prepare for groveling.” He wiggled his brows and Toni laughed. How had he kept this part of him so hidden? He was honestly really sweet. She’d seen hints of it, but now it was out for all to see. _Time has a way of making you grow up and realize what’s important to you I guess._

“Alone at last,” Sam said wrapping his arms around her.

Toni smirked. “Semi.”

“Like Cora isn’t’ going to make a beeline for Dean the minute she gets out of there.”

“Oh yeah, with her bitch face on.” Toni laughed.

“I’m almost sad we’re going to miss it. She makes him work for it.”

“Where will we be?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“Out by the pond.”

Her insides melted. “You remember?” They’d shared so much by the pond before they started dating.

“I realized we might have a chance by that pond. It just took me awhile to make a move on it.”

She ran her hands through his hair. “You had a lot on your mind.”

“Still do, but I promise. I will always make time for you. You’re important to me Toni.” His eyes clouded with intensity. “Can you do me a favor? Go wait for me?”

“Why can’t we just—

He placed a finger of her lips. “Please.”

She nodded her head, putting a choke hold on her need to know everything. He was taking the lead, and she was going to follow.

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss on her lips. “Give me ten minutes.”

Excitement welled in her the pit of her belly. Men did not go out of their way with romantic gestures in her life. She slipped out of the house and walked the familiar path to the pond. She’d done a lot of thinking out here over the years. The moonlight turned the area around the water into something magical.  The breeze made ripples that mesmerized her as she sat down on one of the logs Bobby had drug down here ages ago. Silence broken only by crickets soothed her. So much had been happening she could barely catch her breath.

The soft footfalls of her gentle giant made her look up. Sam held up two beers, and she laughed. _You so get me._

“Thought I’d bring some refreshments," Sam said grinning.

“Job well done.”

“You ever wonder what’s at the bottom of this lake?” Sam asked.

“Moss and frogs?” Toni said accepting her bottle.

“Everything here has a rhyme and reason. There has to be some holy relics to make that water blessed.”

Toni laughed. “Knowing my Uncle, it’s highly possible.” She took a sip of beer.

Sam sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her body up against him. She relaxed into his warmth, loving the way he made her feel small and protected.  They finished their beer off quietly.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Sam said.

“I know, to this day its’ one of my favorite places in the world.”

“I know, that’s why I wanted to do this here.”

She turned to look at him. “Sam?”

He set his beer down and held her hands in his. “Toni, you know I love you. You’ve come to mean more to me than I ever thought possible. You know me, flaws, and all, and yet you still stay by my side.”

“It’s easy to do Sam. You’re an amazing man,” She whispered.

“See that right there.” He shook his head. “It means everything to me, and I want you to give you a token of my esteem.”

 _Did he really just say that?_ Her cheeks heated and her heart raced.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a blue velvet case. “These were my mothers, and I know she’d want you to have them.” He opened the case and revealed a sterling silver pair of crosses. “They’re pure silver and etched with protective symbols. I think Dad gave them to her as a present on the sly to keep her safe.”  His hands shook. “Will you accept them?”

“Oh my God, are you sure you want me to have this?”

“Yes.” The love in his eyes made tears well up.

“Thank you Sam,” She whispered, brushing back her hair. “I’ll put them in tonight and never take them off.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He leaned in and captured her lips. She opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue inside, gripping a handful of her hair. Her breasts grew heavy, and her turgid nipples strained against her bra. He nibbled at her bottom lip, and she whimpered, loving the aggressive side he was exploring. “I want you right here, right now, Can I have you, Antoinette?” he whispered against her mouth.

“Fuck, yes.”

He chuckled, and pulled back unbuttoning his jeans and pulled out his half mast dick. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips, eyes darting down then back up into his. “You want to taste me, baby?” he asked.

She nodded unable to speak as he stroked himself to full mast. _What happened to the adorably awkward man she’d entered this relationship with?_ “Whatever Toni wants, Toni gets,” He gripped his base hard and held his shaft toward her. She bent down, and he pulled her hair back in a sweet gesture that blended this new man with the one she’d first fell for. A puddle formed in her underwear as she circled his head with her tongue.

“You have the sweetest mouth.” Sam whispered huskily. She sucked him into her mouth. He grunted. “So good.”  She snaked her tongue down the bottom of his dick, tracing the prominent vein as she bobbed her head up and down. They found a slow pace as she savored the feel of his ten inch cock. Opening her throat, she gripped him with a move she’d learned from a friend in college. He thrust up wildly. She tasted his salty essence. “Y- you have to stop, or I’m not going to make it inside you, and that’s where I want to be most.” He stroked the back of her neck. She released him, reluctantly. He kissed her swollen lips. “I like knowing I’m on your lips.” The possessiveness in his eyes made her shiver. She’d never had someone look at her the way he did. With a crazy need that frightened and ensnared here in the same breath.

“You ready for me, Antoinette?” the sound of her given name on his tongue was a seduction.

“I get any wetter I’ll slide right out of my underwear.”

He snickered. “That’d make this a lot easier. Sit up baby.” He helped her out of her jeans and pulled her onto his lap. “Take me home Antoinette.” She sank down on him moaning as he stretched her walls.

His breath hitched, and he buried his face in her neck. His fingers flexed on her hips as he manipulated her flesh helping her rise and fall. She gripped his hips as their speed increased. He lifted his head. Their gazes locked. “Keep your eyes on me baby. I want to see it when you let go.”  Her muscles contracted, and he moaned.

“I’m close." She whispered.

He pushed her hips down and lifted her up as they came together furiously, working for the sweet oblivion they both craved. Her body shook. She gripped him tight.

“That’s it baby, let go for me.”

“Sam.” She threw back her head and shook as she broke into a million pieces.

“Antoinette,” he growled, filling her to the brim with his heated liquid. He pulled her close and they let their bodies cool in the night air as they came down from their high. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the last chapter? I adored the earrings Sam gave Toni. I thought it was just right for the stage in their relationship. Can we all just take a moment to acknowledge just how much of a bad ass, Mary was? Man it’s easy to forget. I love getting to show little bits and pieces of her we don’t get on the show. We know you guys are investing your time and hopefully heart into this story and we want to say Thank you. *Grabs a beer and chugs to get over the chic flick moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam rested his head against the window of the Impala, grateful to leave behind the freak fest of dolls. He couldn’t say which he feared more now. Porcelain pieces or clowns, or even worse, porcelain clowns. His stomach rolled. They’d left when Dean had started to get itchy, Bobby had gotten ready to shoot him, and the girls had looked ready to drop. Time away was necessary when you spent every waking moment together, usually in highly stressful situation. He snorted.  _Yeah, that was an understatement_.

“Something you want to share with the class, Sammy?” Dean asked, tapping along to Metallica on the steering wheel.

“Nope, just ready to get back to the girls.”

“You and me both,” Dean said.  Sam studied him out of the corner of his eye. Dean with something to lose looked different he didn’t take the same risks. Relief flooded through him. For a minute there, he’d been terrified Dean was going to drive himself straight off a cliff and wind up in the ground alongside their father. The man Dean looked up to most in his life.

“So things with you and Toni are...graduating.”

“Really with the college puns, Dean?”

“Hey, I was trying to sound educated for once.”

“Well, don’t.” Sam snickered.

“Bitch,” Dean said.   
“Jerk.”

They both smirked, and returned to their own personal headspace. He wasn’t in the mood to get shit for having a girlfriend Dean approved of. If Dean wasn’t dicking with you, he didn’t like you. It wasn’t a good position to be in. 

They finally pulled up into Bobby’s yard an hour later. Dean had barley brought the car to a stop when he jumped up and strode across the yard and up the stairs. The door flew open, and he lifted the grinning red head in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist.  _God I missed her._

“Out of my way Gigantor, I’d like to greet my wife properly,” Dean elbowed him to the side. He locked gazes with Toni, and chuckled.

“Better not be too properly.” The wizened voice of Rufus made Sam glance inside the house.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said as Sam carried Toni inside.

Cora rose from the couch, grinning. “Ignore him. He’s in a bad mood.”

“Isn’t he always?” Sam mumbled.

Toni laughed as she unwrapped from around him.

Dean hugged his wife gingerly, clearly afraid to set off the surly bastard he now had for a Father in Law.

“What the hell, Dean?” Cora said placing her hands on her hip. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“What? Of course I did, Co.”

The devilish glint in her eyes made Sam bury his face into Toni’s neck to hide his amusement.

“Luckily for you boy, I was just leaving. Spent a nice few days with my baby girl here, so I don’t feel the need to fill your ass with buckshot’s, Cora would be mad if I killed you, but that don’t mean I won’t wound you to prove a point.” Rufus pointed his finger at Dean, narrowing his eyes.

“Can we not threaten my body parts the first thing when I walk in?”

“No, I need to keep you in line. I saw you growing up.” Rufus shook his head. “You sure know how to pick ‘em baby girl. Now I got a job to get to. You stay in touch, you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cora said smiling.

“You. Take care of her or find a deep dark hole to hide in for the rest of your life.”

“Yes sir.” Dean swallowed, hard.

“That goes for you too, other Winchester.”

“I got it covered,” Sam said smiling down at Toni, who blushed lightly.

“Can you just get your old ass out of here and stop threatening everyone? Jesus, Rufus. They just got off the road after a case. They don’t want to hear this shit,” Bobby said walking into the room with a thick book with worn cover on it in his hands.

“Well, they need to. You ain’t giving them no tough love.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “You do that enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah, well someone has to. You’re getting soft behind the phones old man.”

“I swear to God Rufus, I’m going to shoot you.”

“You can try.” Rufus placed a hat on his head, brushed his lips across Cora’s forehead and headed for the door. 

“Always a got damn circus around here,” Bobby mumbled shaking his head and walking off.

“Welcome home, Sammy,” Cora said grinning.

“Wait, he gets a welcome and I get a hard way to go?” Dean said.

“Yes, ‘cause you cause trouble. I think this is karma,” Cora said quickly putting him in his place.

“Yeah, I’ll show you karma.” He hefted her into his arms, tossed her over his shoulder and slapped her ass.

“Don’t you dare Winchester. I want to visit with Sammy.”

“Say goodbye, Sammy.”

“Bye, Cora,” Sam said grinning.

“Toni.” She stretched her hand out.

“I’m not getting in the middle after a week on the road,” Toni said.

“Traitors!” Cora laughed.

“She looks better,” Sam said as they disappeared up the stairs.

“She’s been a lot better. We’ve been trying some herbs and spells to help balance her out. Plus, wither she admits it or not, having Uncle Rufus around was good for her, when he and Uncle Bobby weren’t trying to kill one another.”

Sam snorted. “And how’s my best girl?” He pushed her hair back behind her ear, and traced the silver crosses dangling from her ear.

“Good now that you’re here.”

He bent down and nipped her bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue. She whimpered and pressed into him.

“I don’t want to hear that!” Bobby’s voice was cold water. They stepped back from one another, looking like guilty children.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs,” She whispered.

“Agreed.”  Bobby snapped.

Her face turned scarlet, and he smirked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her up the stairs. “Did you guys learn anything?”

“No, it’s frustrating as hell too.” She growled.

“I got a cure for working out all that pent up energy,” Sam said read to relieve some of his own week on the road tension.

“Samuel John,” She whispered, pretending to be shocked. He winked and guided her to her old room, which had become their room now, at the opposite end of the hall from the couple trying to break Guinness book sex records.

He closed the door behind him, and took in the organized chaos. Small piles of books and papers lined the surface of every table and dresser. Her computer rested open on the nightstand, and the bed looked like it hadn’t been made since he left.

“What?”

“Nothing, just taking in the Singer method of organization.” He grinned.   
“Shut up OCD.” She tugged at his hair playfully. He gripped her hips tight. “I missed you baby.” Her eyes went soft.

“I missed you too, Sam.” He bent his head, and the rest of the world fell away. The rustle of clothing filled the room as they undressed between kisses. He caressed the ample curves of her body, admiring the contrast of softness and muscle. They walked to the bed, and he gently laid her on her back in the center. Climbing onto the bed beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow taking his time. Their mouths melded, and they explored each other’s bodies. He massaged her breasts, rolling her pert rosebud colored nipples between his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed her pleasure, grunting when she stroked him gently. His balls ached with the need to bury himself inside her heat. He slid his hand down to her core, and she spread her legs.

“Ready for me baby? He whispered, pulling away.

“Yes.” 

He rolled them over, and crawled between her legs. “You’re so beautiful all blushed and ready for me.” He nudged her entrance, groaning when she accepted his head and flexed her muscles.

“Don’t keep me waiting baby. I’ve waited long enough.”

He thrust inside her, and she arched her back. He took his time bottoming out as he swirled his hips, and watched her climb higher. Beads of sweat ran down his face. Her nails dug into his back. The sounds of harsh breathing, and bodies coming together filled the room. Her body tensed. She gasped.

“Come for me, Antoinette.”

Her muscles locked down, and he rocked through her orgasm, tumbling over the edge with her as she brought him to his completion, milking him dry.  He rolled them onto their side, remaining inside her. Trailing kisses down her neck and over her shoulders, he sampled the slick saltiness of her skin. “How’s that tension now baby?”

“Gone.”

“Good, I like taking care of my girl.”  She glanced up at him like he held the world in his palm. He pinched her chin softly and kissed her gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The words still made him smile. He'd never get tired of hearing them.

“Let’s get some sleep. I can tell you’ve been burning the candle at both ends.”  
“Are you trying to tell me I look tired?” She narrowed her gaze.

“No, I’m telling you I know what your body needs.” He placed a hand on her back and nuzzled her neck. “Now quit bitching and rest with me.”

She mumbled but snuggled up against him relaxed and sleepy. He inhaled her citrus scent. His lids went heavy, and he drifted off in the comfort of his home.

****

Dean jerked awake on the bed, breathing hard. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead. His stomach churned like Piranha infested waters during a feeding frenzy. He focused on the feel of Cora, warm and pliant on his chest, as he struggled to slow his erratic breathing.

“Whats a matta?” Cora whispered. Her voice was slurred from sleep. He held her closer.

“Bad dream.”

“About what?” She tilted her head and opened her eyes, blinking as she peered up at him.

“Dad,” he whispered. He didn’t have the energy to lie, and this was Cora. Secrets had no place between them. A moment of silence fell in the room.

“I’d tell you don’t think about it, but I know it’s impossible. You can talk to me about it, its okay.”

“How can I, Cora? I hate thinking of either of you there.” He exhaled and glanced up at the cracked ceiling.

“We said no more, secrets, right?” She whispered.

“I hate when you turn my own shit around, and use it on me.”

She snorted. “Dean, you’re not above needing the same things as everyone else. You’re still human though you like to play at being Superman.” She placed small kisses on his chest, and he leaned down and smiled at her. His girl always knew how to bring the best out of him.

“Remember the first time he caught us in bed together?” He asked.

“Holy shit, how could I forget? I thought we were going to die that night.”

 

**_A run down motel in a tiny town_ **

Dean ran his hands over Cora’s back, waking her gently.

“Hmm, Dean?” She mumbled sleepily.

“Better be.” She smiled in her sleep. “What are you doing?”

“Dad left for a run about an hour ago.”

“Where’s Sammy?” Her concern for his brother made him smile. “I sent him to sleep on the couch. I haven’t been with you in almost a month, Cora. It’s killing me.”  She rolled onto her back and smiled up for him. “Then I guess we should make up for lost time, D.”

“Yes we should.” He leaned down and sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth. The flavor of mint and the sweetness that was her alone tantalized his taste buds. Leaning over her, he took his time, re-familiarizing himself with every nook and cranny.  Moments like this were few and far between, so they savored them. She looked up at him with glossed over browns, and he moaned. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this girl.

They were playing a dangerous game being together. His father wasn’t stupid. He suspected something, but they were careful not to give him a reason to step in and take actions. The Winchesters had always operated on a don’t ask don’t tell program. As long as they kept in line, he’d keep turning a blind eye. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, getting involved with your hunting partner, but when you found something like this, you didn’t walk away.

Before her, he’d never imagined having anything that was solely his. He slid his hands under her shirt, and massaged her firm breasts.  She gasped, arching toward him.

“Oh, D, that feels so good.”

He knew her responses as well as his own.

“You like that, Co?”

“Yes.”

He pinched the stiff nipple, and she took a shaky breath.

“Still feel good?”

“Oh, Lord.”

He smirked. “I’ll take that as a hell yes.”  He pushed her oversized shirt up over her breasts with his free hand, and bent to take her breast in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could. She whimpered, rubbing her thighs together. The smell of her arousal had him hard as a bat. He released her breast with a wet pop. “I want to taste you, Co.”

“Okay.” Her shy whisper made him smile.  _My shy girl._  She could shoot a ghoul between the eyes and burn a decrepit body, without batting an eye, but this intimacy was new. Love barred them in ways they weren’t used to. This life was all about hiding. Showing someone every vulnerable point went against everything drilled into them from the time they were small. But for her, he’d defy everyone and everything. He was young, but he understood this woman held his damn heart in her hands.

“Spread your legs baby,” he whispered, grabbing her thigh and moving her left leg to the side. He slid down off the bed and held out his hands. She laced their fingers. He licked a path up her wet slit. She gasped lifting off the bed.

“Easy, Co.” He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. “You taste sweet, like honey. I think I’ve developed sweet tooth.” He sucked her swollen bud into his mouth, and she moaned, gripping his fingers harder. “I’m going to make you come with my tongue, and I’m going to swallow down every drop of you.” Her eyes darkened, and he nudged her clit with his nose, parting her lips as he rimmed her entrance. Her hot center beckoned, and he eased inside with his tongue. Their gazes remained locked as he worshipped her pussy. She rocked against him. Her lips parted, and her breaths came in short puffs. Her pleasure fed his. His dick strained against his boxers. Her hungry walls gripped his tongue.

“D.” She cried out, convulsing, and he took in all she had to offer, lapping her gently as she came down.  He placed a kiss on her pussy, and moved up onto the bed beside her.   
“Give me those lips, Co.”   
She puckered her pretty pink lips, and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, sharing the flavor he couldn’t get enough of. She cupped the back of his head, and he let himself drift into the calm space that was Cora Turner. They pulled apart, and he grunted when she stroked him from base to tip. 

“I want you to ride me Co.”

She pressed him back on the bed, smiling wickedly as she shed her clothing.

“It’s my turn to please you, D.” She positioned herself over his hips, and he held his dick, watching as she took him in inch by inch. The sight of her brown skin against his pale was something he’d never grow tired of.  Fully seated, she pressed her hands on his chest and rotated her hips.

“Ah, shit, Co.”

“Now I’m in control,” She whispered huskily.  _Don’t you know you always are?_  She was moonlight and magic. All the shit he never thought he’d have rolled into one. He might never be able to tell another soul about his real life, but she knew, and she loved him regardless. If it weren’t for her, he’d never hear those three words that made him feel worth something. He clenched her hips, helping her keep pace as she found a steady rhythm. She clenched her muscles, and he cried out, bucking up.

“That’s it. I want to see you come undone for me, D. I want to see you out of control, and lost in this.”

Dean bit his lip as Cora moved faster riding him hard. His balls drew up tight.

“Close. I’m going to—”

  
The door opened, and he watched horrified as his father came into view. A beat up duffle hit the floor with a thud.  _This is the day my life ends._  The blood drained from his father’s face, and he stepped back like a zombie and shut the door. Shell-shocked, Dean remained locked inside of Cora.

“Maybe he didn’t see us,” he whispered.

“Dean, I’m pretty sure he fucking saw us.” She scrambled off his rapidly shrinking cock, and hit the floor with a thud.

“You’re dark, maybe you blended in?”

Her hand met his chest, and he swore.

“That’s racist.” Clothes bundled in her arms, she dashed for the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her.

“What the fuck is going on in this room!” His father’s voice exploded like a gunshot. The door swung open, slamming against the wall. He grabbed the sheets, yanking them up to his chin, and held on for dear life.

“Uuh.”   _How the hell do I answer that?_

“I asked you a fucking question, Dean.”

“I-we.”

“How long has this been going on?”

He cleared his throat. “A long time, I love her sir. I tried to fight it but...” His voice cracked, and he shook his head. “You can be pissed all you want, but I don’t’ regret it for a minute.”

His father’s stern expression crumbled. “I suspected. But you were always so careful to keep up platonic appearances.” He shook his head.

Dean held his breath afraid to set his father off.

“I want you to get dressed. We’re going to have a long, serious, conversation, and lay down some ground rules. Jesus shit. I should’ve seen this coming a million miles away.”

“Please don’t send her home.” Ashamed of his weakness Dean bowed his head. “I couldn’t … if you did...” His throat closed up.  _Real men don’t beg. You do what your father tells you. You should’ve never let this happen. It distracts you from hunting, and you know it._

His father rested his hand on his shoulder. “Son, if the two of you have been keeping this under wraps this long, and I haven’t had a complaint, I don’t see why I’d be sending her anywhere. Cora is eighteen years old. She does what she wants, and she’s a damn good hunter. I’m not eager to lose her.”

His eyes grew watery as he saw his father in a new light. He understood. For once in his miserable life his father got him. A glint of what might have been pride shone in John’s eyes. "Get dressed and come meet me in the living room. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.

 

**_Present day._ **

_“_ He surprised us all that day, didn’t he?” Cora whispered, snuggling into his side.

“Yeah he did. Kept our secret, told us not to let it get in the way or bring any Winchesters into the world, and let sleeping dogs lie.”

“God I couldn’t look him in the eyes for the longest time after that.” Cora buried her face into his chest, and he chuckled.

“Oddly enough, that was one of those moments where I felt like the old man really got me. He loved my mom the way I love you. That much I’m certain of.”

“And how is that?” She pushed herself up and tilted her head to the side.

“Eternally.”

She blinked. Her lower lip trembled. “Damn, sometimes you get so deep, I swear I’m never going to climb out of the rabbit hole, Dean Winchester.”

“That’s the plan,” He rolled her onto her back. “To keep you here beneath me where you belong.” He pushed her thighs apart, and massaged her pussy. Her clit swelled, and he dipped a finger inside her slick pussy. “So damn wet for me all the time, you’re fucking insatiable.” He fucked her hard and fast with two fingers. “I want you to come for me Co. Squeeze my fingers with that tight pussy.” He groaned. “Yeah, just like that baby.”  Her eyes glossed over, and her lips parted as she rode him. She was a wild wanton thing, lost in the pleasure he alone brought her. His dick went rock hard. “I love it when you let me take control.” He tilted his fingers, and she bucked, clamping down as she came. “Shit, so sexy baby.” He nipped her neck, and pulled out his fingers, sucking of her juices. “I’m never going to get enough of you Cora.”

“Promise?” She whispered shakily.

“I’ll do better than that, I’ll show you.” He quickly shed his boxers, and pushed inside her.

~~~~~

When they found sleep, the pale pink fingers of dawn were lighting the sky.

The incessant buzz of his cell phone on the nightstand beside him drew him from the warm cocoon he’d made with Cora. Groaning he pried open his eyelids and reached out from beneath the blanket. The envelope in the top right-hand corner of the screen told him they’d left a message.  _Shit._ Unwilling to leave his nest, he brought the device beneath the covers, jabbed the code, Cora’s birthday, into the phone, and brought it to his ear.

“Hi Dean. I ugh… was told you could help with certain problems.” He listened to the rest of the message cursing. “What the hell is in Wisconsin?” he mumbled.

“Cheese,” Cora said in a sleep worn voice that made him grin.

“Well hello, lover. How’s that pussy feeling today?”

“Sore and you damn well know it.”

“You asked for it rough.” He set the phone back on the night stand, and pulled the cover back over their heads.

She giggled. “And I loved every minute of it.”

Hidden away in their little bubble of reality, he pushed the new case to the background and drank in her face. Make-up free, mused, and smiling sweetly, she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. Who needed porn when he had a living, breathing, woman hand-picked and molded for him? All those nights spent with meaningless one night stands, and rosy palm and a computer for company were over.  _I should have done this sooner._  He lifted her hand and kissed her ring.  Her eyes softened.

“You okay?” she whispered.  The concern that darkened her eyes punched him in the gut.

“Oh yeah, just wondering how the fuck I got so lucky.”  He pulled her to him and tasted her lips, allowing himself a moment to embrace the calm before the storm.  _What would it be like to wake up to this every morning and not expect a call to drag him from bed?_  

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Take a sip of beer. Hey, just because it ain’t a red bull, doesn’t mean it don’t give you wings. *Coltism#101.
> 
> Keep those reviews coming and we’ll keep cranking out the chapters.
> 
> Grab a beer, sit down, and get ready, cause this is a game changer. The wheels are in motion folks, no stopping us now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The metallic taste of blood, tinged with bile clung to every nook and cranny of John's mouth. His muscles screamed, and his raw throat burned. Sweat ran into his eyes, stinging, and blurring his vision. He breathed through his nose, determined not to break. This was nothing compared to the fuck-fuck games they played. Being forced to watch Mary burn over and over shredded what remained of his soul, but it was worse when they changed up the faces, made it Dean, and Sam or Cora, Jesus Christ the things they’d done to her, and planned to do again.   
  
 _Keep it together, pussy. You made this deal, and now you have to live with it._ Torturing innocents wasn’t an option, so he retreated to the safe places in his mind, the golden memories that had kept him from eating a bullet a million times over during his life. He’d done a lot of shit wrong. Never let the boys know how much he cared, because he was too damn worried about keeping them alive, or even worse keeping Sammy from turning dark. There were many things far worse than death. Seeing his son look back at him with black eyes devoid of emotion or compassion because he was nothing more than a soulless husk was something he couldn’t live with.   
  
Azazel stepped away from the slab and brought the curved knife up to his mouth. His black tongue darted out, and he licked the blade clean. Down here out of their meat suits the reality of demons was driven home. Wrinkled, gray skin stretched over elongated limbs. Leathery black wings rose from his back, and his fingers were tipped with claws. His eyes, however, remained the same. The sickly yellow hue haunted his nightmares for years, now, created new ones.   
  
“Sweet.” He hissed. “I should’ve known you’d live up to the hype. John Winchester, the man who never gave up on finding the demon that killed his wife. Now that you found me, was it worth it?”   
  
John gritted his teeth. He’d given up responding. It amused Azazel too much. Silence was the only weapon he had to fight with.   
  
“I can make you talk, John. Do you really want me to? I can pick the thoughts up from your mind.”   
  
“Then you know my only regret is not getting to bury a bullet between your eyes.”   
  
Azazel threw back his head and gave a rusty laugh. The sconces surrounding them in the dark cave flared up. Smoke drifted from his nose. “My torture doesn’t seem to work on you. Not even my best can get you to come off the rack. I think it's because you require a more delicate touch. You want to see your boys, John?”   
  
John gritted his teeth and refused to respond.   
  
“Nothing to say now?”   
  
A moment later a mirror appeared above his head, but it didn’t show a reflection. It showed topside.   
  
“This is real time, Johnny boy. I don’t need to do a glamour when I know the truth will hurt far worse.”   
  
They were riding in the Impala. Cora was snuggled up to Dean in the front seat. She looked weary, but content and his son… John marveled at the visible change on his face. There was a relaxation he couldn’t remember seeing in the past couple of years.  
  
“Look at that, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, so happy.” Azazel mocked. The view switched to the backseat where Sam sat with his arm around, Toni who was snuggled close to him. If he could, John would chuckle. _He made good on that crush after all_. Joy sprang up in his heart. They were together, happy, and with women in their lives who wouldn’t get them killed, bail when the past came to call, or find themselves slaughtered because they had no clue how to defend themselves.   
  
“Don’t it just warm your heart?” Azazel said. “Take a good, long, look because I’m going to ruin them all one, by one.”   
  
John gritted his teeth.   
  
“You think I don’t have the power? I have eyes all over Johnny boy. I already infected two. You think I won’t get the others?” He chuckled. The mirror disappeared. “Now back to our regularly scheduled program.”

The knife in Azazel’s hand glowed red, and John did something he’d given up on, he prayed. Not for himself, but for the four the demon had his sights set on.  _Please God, if you’re out there and you give a damn, help them._

****

Cora drifted in and out of sleep as the wheels ate up the blacktop. It was their shift driving, and as usual, one dozed while the other drove. The sickness ravaging her body and the danger ahead of them had her mind swimming thorough memories of the past. There are moments that change your life forever, and you don’t even know it, until you look back and realize it was then you decided to veer to the left or the right when the fork appeared in your road.  She wasn’t a stupid woman. Looking back it was clear to see she’d been guided back to Dean over and over. Every time she’d tried to leave something had pulled her back.  He had a grip on her very soul. Even before they became  _them_ , he refused to let go.

**_A run down hotel outside of Tennessee_ **

_“Whoa, where are you going?” Dean grabbed her arm, halting her escape. She slung the worn green duffle bag over her shoulder and balanced the weight. **I almost got away with it.**_

_“Away. I know my Dad’s coming. I can’t live with him again, Dean. I’ll lose my mind.”  She shook her head, ashamed. John had fought for her valiantly, claiming it was her decision if she wanted to leave or not. She’d been with them for damned near a year with breaks in-between to stay at Bobby’s under her dad’s nose. **Why the sudden need to have me back?**_

_“Dad won’t let you go,” Dean deadpanned._

_“He doesn’t have a choice. “ She paced back and forth in front of the hotel. “I’d say you could come with me, but Sammy.”_

_“Yeah.” He ducked his head and kicked at the concrete._

_“Listen, once I get settled I’ll let you know where I am, keep in touch.”_

_“I can’t let you leave, Co.”_

_“I know, we’re family. Sometimes a family doesn’t stay in the same place.” She gentled her voice, letting him down easy. She understood how hard change could be. There wasn’t much stability in their lifestyle. You clung to the everyday._

_“No.”_

_“No?” her voice cracked. **He doesn’t even want to hear from me if I leave.**  She knew he’d take this hard, but that was overkill. Her throat clogged. Her vision wavered. Blood rushed in her ears. The thought of life without him to confide in and turn to gutted her. “We’re so much more than that.” He leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and the world around them changed forever._

_Lights exploded behind her eyelids. Tingles raced through her body. Her heartbeat speed, and suddenly all her confusing feelings about her best friend made perfect sense. “I would never be able to live with myself If I let you go right now. Your place is beside me, with us, always,” he whispered against her lips._

_Her body shook. They couldn’t do this. There was too much of an age difference, and John would never allow it. “We-we can’t.”_

_“We already did. This has been building up for months, and you know it. All the other shit doesn’t’ matter. For now, we keep this between us.”_

_She shook head. “I don’t want to cause trouble. It’s just another reason for me to go.”_

_“Go where and do what? “ He scowled. “No, you’re not going anywhere.  Come back, before Dad notices, and Sam freaks out. You’re like that kid's security blanket now. Imagine what leaving would do to him.”_

_The words were a quick one-two combo to the body. **How could I leave my little man high and dry?** “No, that’s you. I’m the filler when you don’t want to be bothered.” She lowered her duffle bag and swung the weight back and forth.  His eyes burned into hers, and she shrank beneath the intensity of the blazing green rays. His jaw ticked. Dean never looked more like John then when he knew he was right._

_“Don’t fool yourself sweetheart, I don’t do philosophical. That’s all big sister territory.”_

_His words coaxed a smile. The tightness in her chest eased.  She’d come to feel as if she belonged here after all this time. Knowing they felt the same went a long way toward mending the scars her Dad left on her when he bailed._

_“Co, you’re…. you’re the only woman we’ve had in our lives since Mom, and none of us want to lose that,” his voice cracked. “Since you’ve been here things are better. Do you understand?”_

_His words melted her heart, crushing her plan to flee into tiny pieces. “Dean, I’m more of a burden than a help.” She grasped at straws overwhelmed by the emotions running through her. **When had this boy come to mean so much?**_

_“Dad.” He exhaled heavily. “ He doesn’t leave as much or move us around all the time and he doesn’t drink. We do shit together. That is not our normal, and you know it. We are your family. You don’t leave family.”_

_“God damn you Dean Winchester.” She huffed. **Of all the times, for him to choose to open up he picks now.**  She looked up at the sky, not sure if staying would be best for any of them.  **This is where you belong, Cora.**   The whispered words made her glance at the faded yellow building and down the walkway. It’d felt so real. Hairs rose on her arms. A hum sounded almost too high to hear, and the feeling of warmth flowed through her._

_“Not the first or last time you’ll say those words,” Dean said recapturing her attention with his smug expression._

_“Yeah, I know.” She snorted. “Let’s go. You win.”_

_“One thing… you have to promise you will never do this again.”_

_“Dean—.”_

_“I mean it Cora Colt Turner. You don’t bail without so much as a goodbye. I don’t think I could ever forgive you if you did.”_

_“I promise.”_

_He smiled. “Now, about that kiss.”_

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We, should do that more often, and exclusively, don’t you think? I’d hate to have to fuck up some civilian trying to get fresh with my girl.”_

_“Your girl?” She arched an eyebrow_

_“Oh, come on favorite, who else would be able to put up with either of us?”_

_“Wow, when you get all romantic like that it gives me the tingles.”_

_“We don’t need romance?”_

_“No?”_

_“No, this is like predestined.”_

_“Good to know you listen when we go over Sam’s vocabulary.”_

_“Ouch.”_

**_Present day_ **

Falling sideways she woke suddenly.

“Sorry, huge pothole in the middle of the road. Gotta love the country.”

She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold on to the memory.  _Why am I dreaming about this now?_

“Co, you up or drifting in and out?”

“I’m up.” She cleared her throat. “Weird dreams.”

“About what?” he asked suddenly anxious.

“Us, that first time you kissed me.”

“Ahh.” He chuckled. “When I dazzled you by admitting my feelings?”

She snorted. “We remember things differently.” She turned to find him grinning. Rolling her eyes she peered out the window. _There’s something I’m missing with these dreams._  Dean wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her to his side. She snuggled against him, and inhaled his scent. He made the battle raging inside her ease.  _Everything bends to the will of Dean Winchester in time._   He placed a kiss of the top of her head, and she drifted off once more, preparing for her own turn at the wheel.

****

_The shatter of glass jerked Cora from a deep sleep. She slipped her knife from under her pillow, and rolled out of the bed onto the floor into a crouch. She blinked rapidly adjusting her eyes to the dark as her ears strained to hear every noise being made._

_“Sammy?” She whispered, glancing over at the bed he and Dean had bunked down in._

_“I’m here.” Fear tinged his hoarse voice. “What’s happening?”_

_“I don’t know. Dean?” Cora whispered, shocked he wasn’t already at the door with a shotgun in his hand._

_“He’s not in here.” Sam’s voice shook._

_Fear unfurled inside her. **Go now!** The command hit her like a compulsion._

_“Stay here,” she whispered._

_“Cora—_

_“No… don’t come out unless I tell you its okay.”  She tucked her knife inside the waistband of her shorts, and reached under the bed to retrieve her .45 and cocked it. Creeping to the door, she pushed it open, and glanced in to the main room of the apartment they were renting. The sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach. Dean swayed drunkenly. The wreck that used to be their living room lay at his feet.  Her stomach knotted. A dull ache began in her chest. Like this, Dean was unpredictable._

_**Go to him now!**  Her skin prickled, and she shivered._

_“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” She stood, placing the safety on. “Dean's drunk, Sammy. No matter what, stay here. I’ll handle it.” She rested the gun on the bed and strolled out. Her temper rose with every step she took. How dare he do this the minute John left? As the anxiety faded, she came out to him aggressive, the only behavior Dean respected when he was wound up._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you!” She hissed, furious._

_He turned and smirked. “Well, look, the favorite’s showed up to scold me.”_

_“Fuck that! You’re falling down drunk.” She shook her head. “This isn’t you.  You don’t slack off like this. What if you were needed?  You’d be no good to anyone.”_

_He lurched toward her. “I deserve it with all the shit on me.”_

_“All the shit? Excuse me if I don’t join your pity party. God, Dean.” She rolled her eyes and bent to begin cleaning up the mess. Her mind ran through scenarios to replace the alcohol before John came home. The last thing they needed to add to this volatile situation was a pissed off John. He could be downright scary, even though she knew he’d never lay a hand on any of them._

_“No, leave it.” Dean batted her hands away. She dropped the glass. Her muscles tensed. Fight or flight set in. **Stay the course. He needs you.**  The words grounded her._

_“Stop it. You’re going to make me hurt myself.”_

_“You don’t get to clean up every mess, Cora!” He’d been moody lately and slightly off, but she’d never expected something like this. He shoved her. She narrowed her eyes and growled. **You must get to the bottom of this. Do not allow him to bottle this up. It’s important. Push back.**_

_Hell bent on provoking him, she hit below the belt.  “Don’t you touch me.”_

_“Oh now, you don’t want me to touch you? So you get to pick and choose when I’m convenient?” Dean snarled._

_“What are you talking about? You’re the only one!”  She threw her hands up in the air._

_“But you leave when you want to don’t you?  One argument, one misstep and you’re out the door so fast I get whiplash with that bullshit, ‘I’m going to see Toni." I’m sick of this back and forth shit from you. I need to know you’re going to be there no matter what.” His voice cracked. “You know what last week was? The day my Mother died. And you weren’t here. Dad was off doing whatever he does that day, and Sam has no clue—” He trailed off shaking his head. The words hit her like a slap to the face, and suddenly she knew if she didn’t make this right they’d be over._

_“I didn’t know.” She moved to touch him, and he turned his head._

_“No. No more.” He pushed her away._

_“Dean, please.” She gripped his forearms, holding on for dear life as he attempted to push her away. She held him still with a strength she hadn’t realized she possessed. “I’m here. I swear. I will always be here.”_

_“You can’t be here for me when you expect me to walk out on you. I’m not Rufus!”_

_“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Fear ate its way out of her body. **Tell him the truth, now.**  “I was wrong. I know that, and you’ve proved yourself a million times over. Just… stop before you break us.”_

_“Is there anything left to break?” he whispered._

_She moved her hands up to cup his face, and pulled him in devouring his lips as she poured every ounce of emotion she’d ever felt for him into the lip lock. Never a woman to back down once she wanted something, she stumbled back away from the mess, taking him with her.  Meeting his steely gaze, she pleaded her case with her eyes. “Let me show you.”_

_Something caught her attention. She glanced in the corner over his head, only to find it vacant._

****

She pulled from the thick taffy of sleep with the memory vivid in her mind.  _How have I always known?_  Glancing up at Dean, her stomach began to ache as she remembered the words from the book she’d read before she and Toni had created the equivalent to a sonic boom.  _Are we just bullshit pieces being moved on a cheese board? Did someone make us feel this way?_  Her heart began to thud in her chest, and her mouth went dry.

“Perfect timing, I’m ready to crash and we have at least five more hours on the road. Next gas station I’ll gas up and we can switch.” He glanced down at her. “What’s wrong?”

Feeling like the world had dropped out from beneath her, she shook her head. “Everything.”

He narrowed his eyes. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed. “Isn’t that our normal?”

“What If nothing we thought is what it seems?”   
“Care to fill me in.”

“Whatever is inside me has always been there Dean. There’s no telling what influence it’s had me do.”

“Cora I’m not following you.” He shook his head. “You have Angel blood in you, whatever that means. It’s a good thing, right?”

“You don’t believe in them?”  She asked, completely blown away by his nonchalance.

“Demons I’ve seen, angels, not so much.”

“You can’t have one without the other.

“Says who? We know myths and legends are wrong all the time.” He shrugged.

“I’m serious Dean.  I’m remembering things. Things I dismissed. The way we always come back together, and Sam and I have freaky shit going on. It’s not a coincidence.”

“We already knew that.”

“No.” She pulled away. “You’re not listening to me.”

“Cora, Calm the fuck down.”

His words grew distant as her reality changed, and she found herself standing in an extravagant cream colored room. Angel statues littered the tables, and celestial themed paintings covered the walls, and food lined tables. She bent down and reached for the knife she kept tucked in her boot.

“You will not need that, Cora.”

Memories crashed over her head like an anvil. She held her head and screamed. Cool fingers pressed against her head, and everything stopped.  Blinking she looked up at him. “Castiel?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell is going on?” Furious, she lashed out. Despite his awe inspiring form, she held no fear for Castiel. He’d been around so long he’d become a part of her. The voice in her head that had saved her a million times over, he was literally an angel on her shoulder.

“You’re beginning to remember me earlier than we anticipated. The battle is breaking down the barrier we placed in your mind.”

“We?” She wrinkled her brow, gathering information like a starving person collecting food.

“Our father has a vested interest in you. Many Angels have worked to keep you safe over the years. Most of your kind are special in one way, or another.”

“My kind?”  _Can an angel be racist?_

“Hunters, it takes a special person to fight evil and not be ensnared by it.”

“Did you just pull me from the car? I have to go back. They must be losing their minds right now.”

“There no time has passed. We do not exist on the same plane. Time here is not linear. We have no rules.”

“I am not here right now talking to a giant vortex of light.”

“Please I need you to understand. Soon we will come for you, but now you must remain calm and play your part.”

“Play my part! I’m not a game piece… Oh my God! Where’s my daughter you son of a bitch?”

“Be at peace.” Castiel took her hands in one of his and she was overwhelmed with warmth and assuredness.  “These are her emotions. She is an incredible soul, and Mary is grateful for the company. I know we ask much of you, but the future of the world is at stake.”

She took a deep breath and clung to the bond with her child, their child. “Dean should know about this,” She whispered.

“No, the Winchester male is not ready.”

“And I am?” She glanced up at the beautifully terrifying being.

“You do not have a choice. Soon, your time will run out.”

“Am I going to die?” She whispered. Her stomach clenched, and her heart ached.  _There’s so much I never got to do._

“No, you are going to transform.”  He moved his massive hand to the back of her head. “And it starts today.”

She blinked.

“Cora, did you hear me?”

“What? I’m sorry I just blanked out.”

“I said, it’s okay to freak out. We got a lot of shit on us.”

“Yeah.” She nodded dumbly. “You’re right. I was just flying off the handle. Once I get behind the wheel, I’ll be fine.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’m solid. Getting it out did the trick.”

“Okay,” Dean said in a tone that told her he’d be watching her every move. They pulled into the local gas station, and she slid out of the car eager to stretch her legs.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt: I was up to the wee hours editing this and trying not to cry into my beer. *lifts bottle. I’m dead serious. This is a heavy hitter. It went places, I knew were coming but wasn’t ready to arrive at yet. Hell, maybe you should take a shot of whiskey before you read this one. *Takes a deep breath. We all know what’s coming around the corner, but before we get there, we have to explore where we’ve been. With that being said, I’ll let you begin your journey. We’re headed into dark waters boys and girls, so hold on to your bible, have your holy water at the ready, and like all good hunters, remain alert and prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“You ready to get this show on the road?” Dean asked, straightening his tie in the front seat. “This thing feels like a fucking noose.  I didn’t even wear one at my wedding. I hate putting on these monkey suits.”

 “Oh, that was the starter wedding. The real one you’re dressing up,” Cora said.

 “Not even a year and she’s already upping the ante,” Dean said grinning.

 “Shut it Winchester,” Cora said.

 Sam shook his head. “You believe this shit?” he mouthed to Toni. Sometimes they were damned domestic. Not something he’d ever thought Dean would allow himself to be. He’d witness his struggle with being the perfect soldier and the man Cora needed for years.

 “It’s kind of adorable,” Toni mouthed back.

 Sam chuckled. “You starting to do that chick silent talk too, Samantha? Jesus, I’ll be outnumbered before I know it,” Dean said, glancing in the rearview mirror as Sam rolled his eyes.

 “Yeah, I’m ready Dean.”  Sam bent and stole a kiss from Toni. She was always so sweet and supple. The way she melted into him gave him a masculine rush of pride.

 “You guys got everything you need?” Toni asked.

 “Yeah, you girls keep working the computer angle. It shouldn’t take us long to question them,” Sam said as Toni nodded.

 “Don’t worry wife, I’ll let the girl down easy,” Dean said wiggling the ring he’d switched from his ring finger to his middle for the investigation.

 “It’s okay, let Pasty Polly think she has a chance. I know you like your women chocolate and curvy.” Cora’s saucy voice made Sam laugh.

 “I do like my woman that way.”

 Sam snorted. “Dude, you already got her. You can lay off the cheese.”

 “Hey, shut it little Winchester, it’s working for me,” Cora turned around in her seat, and stuck out her tongue.

“Let them perform their mating ritual, so they don’t get testy, baby,” Toni said.

 Sam chuckled and held up his hands. “My bad.”

 

A few minutes later he and Dean left the car and walked into a jewelry store. They’d called ahead and setup a meeting at closing time, on the girls’ suggestion. Sam had to admit, the girls hunted smarter. They’d picked up a ton of practical tips.  Bobby cleared the red tape, and as they entered the store, the manager and assistant were ready for them.

 “Gentleman, thank you for coming, I’ll lock the door to give us privacy.” He walked to the door and turned the lock.

 Sam shared a glance with his brother. He’d take the Manager, and Dean would take the female. Dean did flirty bullshit far better than he ever would, and the women seemed to eat it up. He mentally rolled his eyes. He had a lifetime of repressed memories that stemmed from watching women fall all over themselves over his smooth talking brother.

 “So what can you tell me about Helena?” Sam asked after the introduction and badge flashing ended.

 “Helena was our head buyer. She . . . she was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had."

 “So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?” He narrowed his eyes, half wishing this would be a false alarm, and they could spend a few days being normal.

“No. Still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edgar — our night watchman — he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do, he'd known her for years. He called me at home.” The man shook his head.

“And that's when she took his gun?” Sam said.

“She shot him in the face. I heard him die. Over the phone.” The blood left his face, leaving the olive skin tone looking chalky.

“Any idea what her motive could have been?”

“What motive? It makes no sense.” He shook his head. “Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it, and then go home.”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out, Sir. Had she been acting strangely at all? Any hint of troubles at home?”

“No, none at all. I can’t even remember the last time she took a sick day,” the manager said. “Do you think she was mentally unstable?”

“Perhaps. She did kill herself.”

He bowed his head. “Yes, the officers told us she dropped the hair dryer in the bath. I just can’t believe any of this has happened.”

“I can understand your shock. So you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?”

 Sam said.

“No. The police, they took all the tapes, first thing."

“Yeah, of course they did,” Dean said coming up on his right. He waved a small scrap of paper with the female workers number, and Sam rolled his eyes. _Cora’s going to kick your ass._

“Thank you for your time,” Sam said, nodding as they walked out of the store.

“Cora’s going to kick your ass for that,” Sam said.

“Shows how much you know. We had a bet. I just won.” He grinned, and they walked to the car.

 “You two are ridiculous you know?” Sam said out loud shaking his head.

 “And you and Britannica aren’t?”

 “No, we’re normal.” Sam said scowling.

 “Ain’t nothing normal about getting your rocks off together over library books and research?”

 “It’s called a meeting of the minds, Dean.”

 “Whatever man,” Dean laughed. “Just glad it ain't me.”

 “Well?” Cora said.

 Dean waved his paper. Sam shook his head as he slid into the back seat. “They said they never saw a sign of anything strange.”

 “Which makes me think this is definitely our kind of case,” Toni said.

 “Next stop, suspicious situation number 2’s house,” Dean said turning on the car and pulling away from the curb.

 

They drove down the street and pulled up in front of a dark home. “Five, this is it,” Cora said.

 “Frigging cops,” Dean said.

 “They’re just doing their job,” Sam said.

 “No, they’re doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it. Talk to us about this bank,” Dean rumbled.

 “Are we in training again?” Toni said, smoothing down the gray blazer she wore over a white button up.

 “Yes you are Agent Neil, Agent Morrison.”

 “Next time I want to pick them,” Cora mumbled.

 “Don’t be mad, you can’t be Plant all the time,” Dean said.

 Toni snickered. “Children, let’s get our heads in the game.”

 “Hey, I’m ready,” Cora protested.

 “Let’s do this, people,” Dean said. They all piled out of the car and made their way up the walkway.

 “Bank, Sammy.” Dean said as they walked.

 “Uh, Milwaukee National Trust. It was hit about a month ago.”

 “Same M.O. as the jewelry store?” Dean asked.

 “Yep, inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide,” Toni said.

 “The guy Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?”Dean asked.

 “Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place,” Cora said. “Damn, talk about having your manhood taken.”

 “Right?” Toni said.

 “God.” Dean sighed.

 “Yeah,” Sam agreed.

 

Sam knocked on the door.“Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?”A bright floodlight turned on, and they all had to shield their eyes.

 “Son of a –" Dean began. An overweight Caucasian man in his early twenties with curly black hair and shifty eyes slowly came to the door.

 “FBI, Mr. Resnick,” Sam said.

 The man peered through the screen door. “Let me see the badge. I don’t remember the FBI traveling in packs.”

 “Training purposes,” Dean said smoothly.

 “I want to see all of them,” Resnick said.

Sam glanced at Dean who rolled his eyes. They all pulled out their badges and slapped them against the screen in a perfect, if not eerie unison.

Resnick squinted at them.

“Shit, you’d think he was a hunter,” Cora whispered.

“I already gave my statement to the police.” Resnick said.

“Yeah, listen Ronald, um. . . just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on,” Dean said.

“You read it?” Ronald said thawing instantly.

“Sure did,”Dean said.

“You come to listen to what I've got to say?” Ronald asked gesturing to himself.

Cora and Toni nod solemnly.

“Well, that's why we're here,” Dean said.

 “Well. Come on in,” Ronald said instantly more pleasant.

_Yeah, this one is all yours Dean. I can tell he’s the type to get a case of hero worship._

 

Sam held the door open for the girls as Dean walked ahead behind his new friend. They followed Resnick into a dimly lit living room with ratty furniture and a hunter’s worst nightmare. Images of Aliens and UFO’s lined the wall. Sam cast a curious look at Toni who shrugged. Cora studied the wall with sharp eyes. Her brow furrowed. Sam knew her mind was working a mile a minute. _Did Resnick know what he’d stumbled on to?_

“None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That, I guarantee. See, me and Juan were friends. He used to come back to the bank on my night shifts, and we'd play cards. “

“So you let him into the bank that night, after hours?” Sam asked.  

“The thing I let into the bank . . . wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, you know, like if a dollmaker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll.”

 “A Juan-doll?” Sam asked sarcastically, pulling the same routine they always did when a civilian stumbled onto something.

 “You believe this was some sort of cosmetically enhanced perp?” Toni asked arching an eyebrow in a way Sam couldn’t help but find sexy as hell. _I’m so hot for teacher._

Cora remained silent with her hands behind her back as she walked over to examine the articles along the wall.

 “No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Ronald said, flustered. “Look. This wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?” He handed Sam a folder.

“There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, a--and you guys, you just won't see it!”

Sam glanced at the folder. The papers inside looked like a hunters case files. Articles were cut out, and paper clipped to hand written notes. He glanced at Dean. _This is a problem._ Understanding colored his brother's eyes, and Dean gave the barest nod.

“Both crimes were pulled by the same thing.” Resnick continued.

“What's that, Mr. Resnick?” Sam said keeping his voice even.

RONALD picked up a copy of a magazine called "Fortean Times" and held it to his chest. The headline at the bottom read "BIRTH OF THE CYBERMEN." 

“Chinese've been working on 'em for years. And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself make itself look like other people."

Dean smirked. “Like the one from T2.” He said, pointing to Ronald.

“Exactly! “ Ronald cried pointing back. “See, so not just a robot, more of a, a, a, a ... Mandroid.

 “Mandroid?” Cora mouthed.

 “A Mandroid?” Sam asked glancing at Toni with an air of disbelief. He could play the asshole roll when necessary.

 Cora offered up a kind smile. “And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?”

 Sam had seen that look many times. It was the buttering up before she cut you down or distracted you.

 Ronald held up a finger and spun it in a circle. “I have proof. Please just take a seat.”

They glanced at one another and sat, crammed together on a light brown couch with ugly brown flowers.

 Ronald rushed around the room, grabbed a VHS labeled "M.N.T. Camera 4 - Juan", and loaded it into a player.

“See, I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried.”

 Dean and Cora nodded politely. Sam rolled his eyes, not about to feed into Ronalds' paranoia. _This is how civilians ended up dead._ He wouldn’t have that blood on his hands.

“Here.” Ronald Fast forwarded. “Now watch. Watch. Watch him, watch, watch! See, look! Th-, th-, there it is!” He paused the tape. “You see? He's got the laser eyes.”

The flare to Juans’ Eyes told them all they needed to know. _It’s a shape-shifter._ Sam glanced at the other three. _This is our kind of case, and Ronald is in serious trouble. If he doesn’t’ back off, the shifter will come and tie his loose end._

 “Cops said it was some kind of reflected light. Some kind of "camera flare." Ronald used air quotes. “Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, it don't matter!”

 As his manic grows Sam eyed him cautiously. He’s half right, but they can’t acknowledge it.

 “The mandroid is is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down -- I'll do it myself. You see, this thing, it, it, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sorta, like, morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while until it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies, they're, they're grouped together.” Ronald gestures toward the wall.  “So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground, maybe. I dunno, maybe that's where it recharges its, uh, mandroid batteries."

 Dean and Cora exchange an impressed expression.

_I’m putting a stop to this right now._ Sam rose, and the other three followed his lead. “Okay. I want you to listen very carefully. Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this.”

Ronald nodded. A joyful expression spread over his face, and he crossed his arms, like he expected Sam to open up the universe to him. Dean and Cora snicker, ready to see what lie he’s going to come up with. _Assholes._

 “There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people. Nothing else, you understand?”

Ronald’s  face fell.

“The laser eyes,” Ronald gestured with his fingers toward his eyes.

Cora and Dean exchanged a look that says they’re not comfortable with the lie. They came from a different school than him. They choose to help others prepare, but he liked to leave them out of this mess they call life.  It’s the kindest thing to do.

“Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick.” Sam glared him down.

“See, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank, and that's it,” Toni said gently trying to ease him into the truth.

“Get out of my house! Now!” Ronald explodes. 

“Sure. First things first,” Sam says unmoved as he collected the tapes, and any other information that could get Ronald killed.

 

“That was fucked up, Sammy,” Dean said a few minutes later on the road.

“What you want to bring him into the fold and add a fifth wheel?” Sam said from his spot in the back.

“Sam’s right Dean. He’s safer not knowing,” Toni said, squeezing his hand.

“You think he’d agree with that after the ass whipping he took?” Dean said.

“Hey, it doesn’t take a monster to break into a bank, Dean.”

“No, but this time it was one. What if that thing comes back for him and he can’t defend himself, huh? You think about that?” Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Boys, back to your corner,” Cora said.

Sam huffed and glanced out the window.

“Sometimes there’s no right answers. We all know that. You both have valid points. The fact is we’re not here to be mediators. We’re the executioners. All the grey in-between can’t rest on our shoulders,” Cora said.

“So who does it fall to, Cora?” Dean asked. 

“Them and God, a higher power? Fuck if I know. Life is fucked up and unexplainable. Who knows that better than us? If we start tearing into one another, we’ll be on a metal slab in the morgue. I’m not about to let that happen.”

Cora's voice is steely.

“So get your heads out of your asses,” Toni said.

Dean mumbled but went silent. The way he usually did once Cora had chewed their asses off. Sam glanced over at Toni. She shook her head. She’d been around enough to witness the legendary fights he and his brother are capable of getting into. Sam kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive, using the time to try to come to terms with how different he and his brother truly were. 

***

 

“You doing okay, Mama?” Dean asked eyeing his silent wife.

“Fine. Just… thinking you know?” She shrugged.

“Hmmm, about what?” He asked sinking on the bed beside her. After the tension-filled car ride, Sam and Toni left to grab food after they all changed over to normal attire. Dean hadn’t voiced his concern out loud, but he was watching Cora like a hawk. He barely let her out of his eyes after the false pregnancy. Something had been off about her ever since. It scared the shit out of him. After her disappearing act, every day was a gift. He lived with the unspoken fear that it would happen again. Her dissapearting into thin air with nothing to track her by. So, he did the only thing he knew how to. He overprotected, smothered, and hovered, and she let him. Because she had a sickness that matched his own. She needed to feel wanted, loved, and cared for. Rufus had left deep scars, and being the opportunistic bastard he was, he filled in those holes. 

“Everything and nothing. The Ronald’s of the world. The people we can’t save, and the fucked up way shit goes down." She shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder if we really do make a differece, you know?” She glanced up at him, and he grunted.

He's no stranger to hunting blues. 

“I think that’s part of the job description. Something we all wonder from time to time. Everything else okay?” He gave her a slow once over.  She hadn’t spoken about her internal battle much, but he sure as hell hadn’t forgotten. He’d actually prayed at night to whoever would listen. When it came to Cora pride ceased to exist. That five letter word had ruined them once.

“Am I about to turn into Zuul from Ghostbusters? Not yet.” 

“I always did love that smart ass mouth of yours.” He said, letting her evasion slide.

“I think you love my tongue more.”

“Hmm, that too.” He leaned down and captured her lips, enjoying the sweet taste of her, and the apple she’d eaten earlier. “If something’s not right, you need to tell me right away,” he said against her lips.

“I don’t think I’d get the chance. You’re so far up my ass these days I sneeze, and you already have the tissue in your hand.”

“I can show you how up your ass I can be Cora.” He cupped her jean clad ass and squeezed. She giggled. “Plus you know you love every fucking minute of it.”

“Being taken care of by the bad ass Dean Winchester?” She fluttered her eyelids. “Maybe.”

“Keep talking, sweetheart.”

“Why so you can watch my pretty lips move?”

“How about you move them on my dick.”

“Is that a request?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Maybe it’s a command.”

“Oh, Daddy, you know I love it when you take control.” She purred.

His dick twitched in his jeans, and suddenly it’s apparent how long it’s been since they made love. He fists her hair and yanks her head back. “Then get on your knees and suck my dick.”

She pulled away from him and sat back on her knees. Her hair fell around her face, grazing her shoulders, and suddenly she’s a sexpot, all long lashes and puckered lips. His woman didn’t need make-up or skimpy clothes. She had his heart, and that made just fucking breathing the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

He’d never understood love until Cora. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, or to her.

“You’re my fucking life. Do you know that? I want to cap yellow eyes so bad, so we can finally start what I walked away from because I was too much of a pussy to step up.” His words were tinged with self-loathing and regret.

“Dean what are you talking about?” 

“Why I left you. It wasn’t what you thought. I never told you. I couldn’t admit it then, not even to myself. But now I need you to know.”

“Dean.” Her voice shook.

“I need to tell you Cora. I fucked us up. I robbed us. I broke us, and i'm not completely sure all of this isnt' my fault.” His throat grew tight, and he shook his head as he was thrust back into the past.

 

**_A small fucked up town in the dead of midnight_ **

_They walked into an abandoned church with their shotguns cocked. Cora trailed behind him. He moved forward in the darkened space, relying on the thin stream of light provided by his head lamp. The metallic stench of blood and decay burned his nostrils. His heart thudded against his ribs. Research had lead them all here when teenagers started going insane, committing brutal acts of savagery, and retaining no memory of the event's later.  The cause had been narrowed down to Satanism. What would lead a person to go that dark he would never understand. Dad had gone before them and had yet to return. Something scuttled in the darkness. He paused. “Cora?”_

_I heard it.”_

_He licked his dry lips. The flap of wings sounded too close for comfort. “Signal,” Dean barked._

_A moment later the blazing light from a flare filled the area. His stomach rolled. Red markings lined the walls. Bones hung from the ceiling and littered the floor. The sight that horrified him much was his father trussed up on an upside down cross. Blood dripped from his forehead and ran down his bruised and battered face._

_“Jesus," Dean whispered._

_“Doesn’t’ live here.” A raspy voice hissed._

_Ripped from Cora, he was thrown against a wall. he landed with a bone-jarring thud. Dazed, he attempted to gain his feet. A hand wrapped around his throat and slid him up the wall. “I will destroy everything you love Dean Winchester. Starting with the girl. No one is ever safe around your cursed family.”  He struggled against the hold, forcing the words of exorcism from his lips._

_The spirit laughed. ‘You have no faith, Dean. Your words mean nothing. And you can’t’ save her. She’s going to die, just like your mother, at the hands of a demon.”_

_Lights flared to life in the small space. A dark shadow rushed forward and knocked Cora to the ground. She pulled the small vial of holy water from her pocket and gripped the cork with her teeth. She pulled it out like a grenade and flung the precious liquid onto the swirling black mass. It screamed and retreated. She scrambled to her feet, speaking in a language he didn’t understand. **Hebrew?** The shape retreated. Tension filled the air. Coldness settled in. His breath appeared in a cloud. The demon whispered words that made his stomach hurl and Cora was pitched like a rag doll. A silent scream tangled in his throat as he watched her stomach explode in a spray of blood and flesh. Was it fucking clawing her?  He dug his fingers into the invisible hand._

_“Look at how pathetic you are. Don’t you know love makes you weak?” Hot breath fanned his face. The putrid stink of rot and brimstone stole the tiny bit of breath left from his lungs. Anger kept him cognate. **Please please please give me strength. She deserves more than this. If not for me, please do this for Cora.  I swear I’ll leave her alone if only you help her.** A flash of light filled the space. The spirit recoiled, and he fell to his knees digging in his pocket. At that moment, he believed in angels and God. He forced the rites of exorcism out of his mangled throat, taking strength in something he couldn’t see, but sure as hell felt.  The darkness drew from the room repelled by a power he couldn’t understand. He gained strength, gaining to his feet as he pursued the evil. His father and his woman depended on him. He couldn’t let them down more than he already had._

_The windows blew as black billows of non-smoke exited. The air lightened, and the oppression lifted. Dean half crawled to his Father. If Cora had a chance of living he’d need his help. Drawing on his last reserves of strength, he freed his father. His father’s body hit the ground hard, and he moaned. Dean slapped his face. “Dad, get up, Cora’s hurt.”_

_His father grunted. His eyes popped open. “What? Where is she?” His large frame rumbled to life, and he cried out as he sat up._

_“Over there. I need your help, please.” Water blurred Dean’s vision. “They said she’d die just like Mom. That we were cursed.”_

_His father’s nostrils flared. “Not on my watch. Get her to the car while I take care of this. Can you do that, Dean?”_

_Dean nodded, forcing his exhausted body to keep functioning.   She was too still on the floor. Liquid formed a puddle beneath her. He hefted her into his arms. Her plaid shirt was soaked with a warm wetness he knew was her blood. It was a miracle he remained on his feet at all. His chest screamed, and his heart ached. The thought of life without her made him want to lay down in the middle of the road. Sammy had left without a word. His father had retreated inside his shell, and now Cora. No, he couldn’t think about it. His footing slipped as he moved for the door. His  stomach churned as he realized he was slipping on her fluids._

_He made it to the car and struggled to balance her in his arms as he opened the door to the car and laid her on the backseat. Baby couldn’t become Cora’s tomb._

_“This is not how we end, do you understand me.” He barked. “You don’t go before me Cora. Got dammit, don’t you leave me.” His voice cracked. The sound of feet moving across the ground brought is attention to his father’s uneven jog._

_“Dad!” Dean pressed his hand onto the wound on Cora’ stomach spilling blood at a rate he knew would kill her if they didn’t’ get it under control._

_“I got the coagulant.” He father held up the military grade blood clotting medicine. His Dad popped the cap and nodded. Dean lifted the shirt away from Cora’s stomach, and his dad smeared the white powder on the wound. Her eyes popped open, and she screamed. Dean gripped her hips, keeping her pinned to the seat. Water wavered his vision, and his father held her shoulders._

_“I know it hurts, baby. But we have to get this wound to stop bleeding.”  He’d never heard his father so gentle. It terrified him. A slow wave of horror crept over him. **I’m going to lose her just like Dad lost mom, to a fucking demon.** The truth in the words and his father eyes acted like a noose around his neck. **This is my fault. As long as she’s with me, she’s not safe**._

Present

Turned out he’d been wrong. He forgot the number one rule, demons lied. He held his wife tight.

“You’ve carried this around all this time?” She whispered.

He nodded. “ I was afraid to bring it up. That I’d jinx something, set a promise into motion.”

“Dean, Jesus Christ. None of this is your fault."

"I hope you're right, Cora 'cause I can't let you go a second time. We're going to see this through this time, I promise you that." Come hell or high water it was going to be Dean and Cora Winchester. He'd chosen wrong before. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	46. Chapter 46 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve been dying to reveal why Dean walked away for such a long time. It felt good to finally share. That being said, this chapter is a game changer. So much so, we had to break it into two parts. Are you ready? Questions will be answered, and in true SPN style more will be raised. Read on , but be sure to pop the top on your brew, or pour yourself a healthy dollop of whiskey first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“You doing okay?” Toni asked as they slowly made their way through the produce section. When tempers flared hot during a case, space was always a good idea, especially with the Winchester boys. They were like dynamite with a long fuse. Once the sucker lit, it went up fast, and if not stamped out the explosion could be deadly.

“No. I just...Who does he think he is?” Sam stopped the cart by a display of oranges,  bitchfacing hard. “Mr. I have all the right answers. He treats me like I’m still twelve.”

“I’m not taking sides here. But I think it’s just a case of different opinions. He’s not built the way we are.” She spoke to him gently. They were practically brought up to bump heads.

“No, he’s Daddy’s little soldier. I think it’s all he’ll ever be. Every now and then with Cora I think I see progress, some breaking out of the mold. Then Bam!” He slapped his hand onto the handle of the cart. “We’re right back where we started, and all I can hear is my father coming out of his mouth.” He scoffed. “It’s ridiculous.”  The disgust on his face was palpable.

Toni cringed. “Don’t you think you’re being just a little harsh?” The venom in his tone shocked her. _Did he really have this much animosity toward his brother? It has to be run off from his mismanaged relationship with John._

“No, I don’t. I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for Dean to just…” His face scrunched up. “Give himself a break. Allow himself to be Dean, whoever that is.  Not some robot.” Sam waved his hands in the air. “I don’t’ even think he knows how to do that.”

Toni sighed. They had a fucked up family dynamic she didn’t understand, or want to get caught in the middle of. This was usually Cora territory. She’d been mediating the two for years. _Must be that David's blood, cause I’d have killed them._

“Sam. It’s different for him. He’s not built that way. He missed out on the freedom you had growing up.”

“What freedom, Toni? I had to sneak off to go to college.” His voice went an octave higher.

She held up a hand. “I know, Sam. But he had even less.” She loved Sam, but the man had his flaws, his stubborn pigheadedness being a major one. “Would you want him to change you?”

“What?” His head snapped back.

“Sam, I’ve seen the man encourage you to be you your whole life. The extra homework sessions, scrabble games, and books on accelerated readers he read to keep your mind engaged. Do you think that was for his benefit?” She willed him to move past the childhood resentment and open his eyes. They’d left things on a bad note, and had zero time to patch the wounds left over.

“Well… no?” He shook his head. “I guess. I never really…” His eyes softened. “Did Dean really do all that?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “He came to Uncle Bobby a lot for things like that, and Cora always helped him. She’s got a hungry mind like you too.”

“Like you don’t.” He smiled. “I always assumed it was Dad.” As the realization hit a wounded expression slowly stole his joy. Her heart ached for him. The boys were both a bit of a mess. It felt cruel to point out what was obvious to an outsider, but ignorance was not bliss. “It’s always been Dean, babe, don’t you think you should cut him a little slack?” She lowered her head to meet his gaze under his mid-length fringe of chestnut brown hair. “Dean loves you Sam. That’s not something you throw away over differences. I know I don’t have a sibling, but in many ways Cora is damn close. I’d never ever let anything come between us.”

“I’m not—

“Not yet, but if you let this fester over time you’re going to drift apart. I can’t let that happen. It affects more than just you two. Cora and I are in this now.”

“Okay, I hear you.” He took a deep breath.

She nodded. “Good. Because it’s time, this stops between you. “

 “It’s a lifetime of fucked up, Toni. It’s not going to go away like that.” He slowly pushed the cart, and they began to move once more.

“No, but it has to start somewhere,” She countered.

“Yeah, I’ll...” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all anyone can ask. I just can’t help but think there’s more at work here?” She said softly.

“What do you mean?” He gingerly placed a bunch of bananas in the cart and moved on to the apples.

“Everyone is telling us to stick together. Yet, we keep having these mini-explosions steering us off course. Nothing is coincidence right now. I think they’re preying on our weak points.”

“They?” He continued his fruit stocking.

“The big D. There’s too much shit we need to figure out right now, and not enough leads. I mean, I still don’t know what the hell’s wrong with me.” She frowned. “I mean light? What is that?”

“Seems to me if it’s a family trait, you and Bobby are both guides. I mean even your civilian profession as a teacher is instructing people. Lights are illumination first and foremost, and I can tell you from personal experience you’ve lit up my mind and my heart.”

His words turned her into pliable clay. “Sam,” She whispered, unsure how to respond as she looked away bashfully. She'd never understand how he could think so highly of her.

 “Hey, I’m just being honest.” He placed a bag of pears in the cart and came over and brushed her lips with his. “You’re everything I needed, Toni. I’m not going to fuck this up. So if you need me to play nice with Dean, that’s what I’m going to do.”

She closed her eyes, soaking up the love and acceptance he sent out in waves. She’d never had this with a male. Blake had no clue who she really was, and the true flashes of herself he’d glimpsed scared him. Sam understood. He pulled away and her stomach flipped. _What the hell are you doing to me, Sam Winchester?_

“Are we good now?” He asked.

“We were never bad, Sam. I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Put the PDE’s away.” He grinned sheepishly, and she shook her head. “Fucking Winchesters.”

“Winchester, you’re only doing one of us.” Her jaw dropped and he winked. “I told you, I’m not little anymore, Toni.”  _Oh, Sammy, if you only knew the things I’ve gotten into._   Toni smirked mentally. She ran her gaze over her his body and nodded her agreement. “No, you’re not.”

“Let’s go to the freezer section I think we could both us a cool down.”

His husky chuckle made her smile. _Sam, I have so much corruption in store for you_. They finished shopping and headed back to the hotel room.

Toni opened the door and paused in front of the threshold. A somberness lingered in the air. Dean looked pensive and sad. Cora all over Dean was nothing new, but something about the way she clung to him seemed desperate.

“Everything okay?” Toni asked, carefully studying her face for signs of stress. Did she have another headache? Had she and Dean had it out?

“Yeah,” Cora smiled. “We’re fine.” Dean let her spread his arms apart, and she climbed from his lap. “Food?”

Her hopeful expression made Toni laugh. “Yeap.”

“Pie?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” Toni popped the p.

“Damnit. This is why we should’ve gone,” Dean mumbled.

“Dude, how are you not like five hundred pounds?” Sam asked, stepping inside the room with a few plastic bags.

“Like we don’t burn it all off?” Dean scowled in disgust and stood from the bed, walking outside to help bring in the rest of the groceries.

“Why don’t we let them take care of this,” Toni said giving the girl code for, we need to talk in private.

“Okay, come to the bathroom with me,” Cora said.

“Seriously?” Sam said.

“Shut it, Sammy,” Cora said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Some things never change.”

Toni took Cora’s hand and guided her into the bathroom where she shut the door and leaned back against it while Cora leaned against the counter.

“Okay babe, spill it. What happened? If you tell me nothing, I’m going to be pissed.”

“He told me why he left. Jesus Toni. This shit has been going on so long, and we didn’t even know it.” Cora rubbed her temples.

“What are you talking about?” Toni pushed away from the door and wrapped her arm around Cora’s shoulder.

“Do you remember when I got hurt? Really bad.” Cora’s voice shook, and Toni knew instantly she was talking about the hunt that had almost taken her life. Toni shivered.

“How could I forget? You almost died Cora.” Her voice cracked. The phone call had been heart breaking. It’d been the only time Uncle Bobby and Uncle Rufus had been in a room together at the same time and not bitching, in that hospital room while they waited to see if Cora would live or die. Toni could still smell the cloying scent of antiseptic and see those uncomfortable blue plastic chairs they’d lived on for six long hours while she underwent emergency surgery. They’d pumped at least three bags of blood into her. One came from Dean, who happened to have her rare blood type of blood, A.B Negative. It seemed fitting that he  literally gave her life, becoming a part of her she could never be rid of.  

“That demon told him it was his fault. That I’d never be safe with him, and I’d die just like his mother did.”

“Oh my God,” Toni whispered. _This is why he left._ Suddenly his one-eighty made complete sense.

“We have to figure this out, Toni. I can’t keep living like this.” Cora shook her head. “It’s too much. It’s a prison I can’t escape. It’s like I left one cage for another.”

“Cora I’m not following you,” Toni whispered “Are you hurting, baby?” Toni trailed her fingers down Cora’s arm.

“No, I’m scared shitless. What if all of this between us is nothing more than a lie? If once this game has played out, Dean doesn’t’ want me?”

“Cora, you can’t think that.” Toni hissed.

“Why not? My entire life is a lie. I’ve been a time bomb waiting to be activated. Why would this be a shock?” Cora shook her head. “ I feel like I’m a fucking joke.”

Toni cupped her face and forced her to meet her gaze. “Cora stop it, okay? This is what they want, to make us self-destruct. You are stronger than that. We are stronger than that, and we always have been.”

“I don’t feel strong Toni. I feel empty, exhausted, and hollowed out. I don’t know how much longer I can keep it together.”

Something opened up inside Toni’s chest. Energy hummed to life. Pulled to Cora like a magnet, she moved close inhaling the breath coming from her lips. She could almost taste her pain and the darkness battling inside her. She pressed her lips to Cora’s. Heat seared her body. A low hum filled the air. The buzz turned to musical notes, pure and awe inspiring. Golden light bathed their bodies, and the room fell away.

“What the hell?” Toni whispered. The ground beneath her was soft and cushy. Sunlight bathed her face. She glanced around taking in her surroundings. Lush green hills spread as far as the eyes could see. A sky so blue it seemed painted rested above her head.

She turned toward the voice.  “You’ve discovered the key of David by rather… unconventional means.”

“Where’s Cora?” She met the strangers icy blue gaze. His broad shoulders stood out in the gray suit he wore with an open collar white t-shirt. His golden locks brushed his collar, and his masculine beauty made her weary. _No man should look that perfect, or exude that much power._ An aura of light surrounded him, casting a makeshift halo around his silky locks.

“She’s safe, with her own guardian.”

 _Guardian?_ “Who are you?” She took a few steps back, seeking out an escape. The green landscaped broken up by colorful flowers and trees with fruit unlike any she’d ever seen before. The breathtaking scenery did nothing to put her at ease.

“I am Michael. The protector you’ve prayed to your entire life.” His voice was almost sexless, yet held a wealth of power behind it.

“What?” She scowled. “Like I’m going to—

His wings flashed behind him, massive and pure white. Her jaw dropped. She froze, uncertain how to proceed. _Should I kneel?_ Her hearted pounded in her chest.

“You wanted answers about your heritage, and I’m here to provide it for you. It’s time for you to be armed for what’s to come.”

“What’s coming?”She asked.

“Shh.” He held a finger up to his lip. She fell silent.“Your pension for knowledge and saving others is God given. I knew when the darkness began to spread over the land we needed a special group of people to combat the stain, and so lights came into being.”

“To do what?” Toni whispered.

“Gather knowledge spread the word on how to defeat the evil, and guide the lost.”

“Wait? I’m a glorified librarian?” She shook her head. _This can’t be happening. Any minute now I’m going to wake up, and this will be a strange dream. Because I know he’s not asking me to play bookkeeper for the Lord._

“You’re a powerful key.  A tool to accessing powerful protection spells and potential healing. But take care how much you give.”

“I don’t understand.” His words held hidden meaning.

“You will in time. You and the girl from David’s line make a good team. We saw this early on. Nothing has been left to coincidence.”

Cora’s words came back to haunt her. Had she been right? Were they nothing but Gods Sims?

“Why am I here now?”

“Because there are things you must know. Hard choices you will have to make. This is about much more than your small circle of four. Sacrifices will be made.” The ominous sentence made her belly ache. “It’s time for you to return now. Your friend will be fine… for now.”

“For –

 

Toni blinked and found herself locked in an embrace with Cora. “What just happened?” Toni asked, moistening her dry mouth.

“I- I don’t know.” Cora whispered, holding her tighter.

“Hey, you guys okay in there? You’ve been in there awhile,” Dean said. They jumped.

The knowledge clubbed Toni over the head and she winced.

           “Cora.” Dean’s voice was filled with concern.

         “We’re fine, give us a minute,” Cora called.

         “I’ll give you two.”

       “I know what a light is. I don’t know how I know, but I do,” Toni whispered

“I think we wonder twin activated again,” Cora said in a hushed tone.

“I know we did. Something’s missing, but I can’t get a hold of it.” Toni shook her head in an attempt to clear it. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Recharged.”

The door opened. “That’s enough time.” Dean growled. “What happened?”

“I don’t—

“Cora, don’t you even try to lie to me right now.”

“Whoa, calm down killer. What happened?” Sam asked appearing in the doorway.

“We’re not sure,” Toni admitted.

“Not sure?” Sam frowned.

“I...I think we connected again. I learned something about being a light.”

“Learned it how?” Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t know. It’s like I tapped into something in my mind.” She tapped her head.

“And you want to trust this mystically appearing knowledge?” Dean asked.

“You got a better plan?” Toni asked.

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Cora.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Let me calm him down before he starts tearing up the damn room.” She followed a jaw clenching Dean out of the small bathroom.

“What’s going on?” Sam said.

“I don’t know. One minute I was trying to talk Cora down and the next I was hit with this explosion of information.”

“Like the last time?” Sam asked. He moved toward her running his hands over her body, checking for injuries.

“No, way less volatile, I’m not hurt.”

“I don’t like this,” Sam said.

“This is the breakthrough we’ve been waiting for.”

“Yeah? Where did it come from?” Sam said. “Things don’t just line up for us.”

“Does it really matter?”

“It does to me.”

“I can’t explain to you what I don’t understand, Sam. Maybe it’s been in my head all along, and I just needed Cora to access it. I know she’s the key. There’ something about us together. All of us.” Toni growled, frustrated with her inability to put the fragments together and form a cohesive picture. “Cant’ you feel that we’re nearing the end here?”

“What? We don’t’ even have a bead on where yellow eyes might be?”

“Forces are gathering, Sam. I can just feel it.”

“Evil will always be out there lurking in the shadows Toni. We know that.” He came over and smoothed her hair back from her face. “We’ll figure it out. We have time.”

She wanted to protest, but knew he wouldn’t understand. Sam didn’t go by gut. He went by facts and data. He held logic close to him like a shield. So she swallowed her protests and nodded. “Good. How do you feel? Any nausea or pain in your head.” He leaned forward studying her eyes.

“No, Sam, I’m fine.” She covered his hands with her own. “I promise.”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “How about we focus on someone who needs our help?” He placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah.”

 ~~~~

“Wait you expect us to go on this case right now?” Dean said, gesturing from Cora to Toni. “After their little revisit to twilight zone? I’m not letting her out of my sight.”

“No, you guys need to go into a bank. There’s no way all four of us can get in there without raising suspicions,“ Cora said.

“Then we call around and see who else is in the neighborhood and hand over the case.” Dean’s muscles tensed and released. The strong jaw line she loved worked over time. He tapped on her leg. Cora sighed. He was close to the breaking point.

“No, we don’t need to do that,” She said.

“Cora—

“You need someone to watch your back. You’re going on to the grid. Banks have cameras, security guards, and trip alarms. You never leave yourself without at least two exists. You know that.”

“She’s right,’ Sam said.

“Why are you so eager to leave them alone after Red’s sudden burst of knowledge?” Dean asked.

“We won’t be alone Dean, we’ll be monitoring you form a secure location,” Toni said.

Dean grunted. “That better be cavemen speak for yes, dear, you’re right. Let’s get this shit done,” Cora said. “You can’t wrap me in bubble wrap and seclude me from the rest of the world, caveman,” Cora said, running her hands through his hair.

“No, but I can keep you as far away from demons as possible.”

“Dean we’ll be fine. We’ll do it stake out style from inside of Baby.” She attempted to pacify him.  

“No,” he growled.

“You keep telling me no and I’m going to have to do something to remind you my maiden name is Turner.” She glared at him, crossing her arms under her chest. “The job comes first. What we have going on isn’t going to be solved in a day. How many more people can die while we suss our shit out? Neither of us in immediate danger, Dean.”

He squeezed her hips. “You don’t know that.”

“And neither do you,” Toni countered.

“Sam.”

“What?” Sam shrugged. “I agree with both of them. Let’s do the case and go from there.”

“Great, just fucking great,” Dean mumbled. His chest rumbled against her back. As pissed as she knew he had to be he refused to let go of her. She loved and hated it. He was her anchor in a rocky sea. The firm ground she stood on.

“Hey, don’t you want to keep Ronald from being harmed?” she said.

“Son of a bitch.”

_Argument won._


	47. Chapter 46 Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks fingers… we may just get out of Season 2 after all ladies and gents, We’re rocking through this mother. Keep the reviews coming and we’ll keep the words flowing. You’ve been wondering things well… the time for reveals is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“You know I only let you boss me around cause I own that ass in the bedroom right?” Dean said tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Whatever gets you through the day, lover,” Cora sassed.

“Husband.”

“Husband,” She said huskily.

“Much better wife.” He patted her ass. The W word on his lips still made her knees weak. She hadn’t dared let herself dream of this. Not after the way he’d walked away so abruptly.

“If you’re done groping your wife, I’d like to get this job started,” Sam said playfully.

“Red, you need to give Sammy some soon, he’s getting cranky.”

“You boys keep bickering, and you’re going to find yourselves alone and very horny,” Toni teased. “Isn’t that right Cora?” Toni winked.

“Yeap, I’m going to swear off the dick.”

Dean shuddered. “Don’t even kid about that.” he smiled. “Though you and Red? “He shrugged. “As long as I get to watch.” 

“Stop lusting after the girls, and let’s go, Dean.”

“What…. You can watch too.”

 The girls burst into giggles as Sam walked off with a grinning Dean shrugging into his jacket and following him with a faux toolbox.

“I can’t believe you married Dean fucking Winchester,” Toni said making her laugh.

“Me either.” Cora sighed blissfully and turned back to Baby. “Well, time for research.”

They climbed into the car. Toni sprawled across the back, and Cora took the front. Silence filled the car as they poured over books in search of something helpful about their situation. “I have a theory about something you said, Toni.”

“Yeah?” Toni placed her book aside and peered over at her.

“ I think you heal me,” Cora said.

“What?”

“The headaches ease when you’re around.”

Toni moved to the edge of the seat. “You think I do that? Maybe you just feel more relaxed around me.”

“I think it’s more than that. I feel different when you’re around,” Cora said.

“Different how?” Toni asked tilting her head.

“Lighter maybe?” Cora said searching for the right descriptions.

Toni leaned forward and trailed a finger over her collarbone. “How does that feel?”

The area tingled and Cora shuddered. “Pretty amazing.”  Toni’s touch, and Dean’s presence seemed to keep the darkness at bay. She didn’t want to go into details about the pain and mental anguish the demon blood put her through, but there were days when it took its toll.

“Why does it feel so good, Co?”

“At the risk of sounding like a whore trying to make a dollar it makes me feel clean,” Cora whispered.

“Clean? Co, you’re not dirty, baby.” Toni said shaking her head.

“Not in the traditional sense. The blood it’s, like sludge in my veins. You thin that, it allows me to clear my head and breath.”

“What haven’t you been telling us, Cora?” Toni asked.

Cora bit the inside of her cheek. “Nothing worth mentioning.”

“Funny how you say it, but I don’t believe you.” Toni frowned.

“We have enough on our plate.”

“Don’t pull that Winchester shit just cause you’re sporting their last name now.”

“I’m not,” Cora protested.

“Baby, I know when you’re hiding.”

Cora sighed. She could never truly hide from Toni. “I just hate it Toni. The shit going on in my head,” She shook her head. “It’s dark and depressing. Nothing I want to have show and tell about.”

“Cora.”

“Toni, its hell. I don’t want to talk about my time there.”

“So you keep it inside, sit on it, and suffer in silence?” Toni shook her head. “No, not while I’m here.” Toni cupped Cora’s chin.”I’m worried about you.”

“We’re all a little –”

 “No, I am worried about _Cora_. Fuck everyone else right now. Talk to me.”

 Caught in the ice blue lasers of the woman who knew her better than damn near anyone she couldn’t hold on to her pretense. “Some days its all I can do to get out of bed. I’m terrified that this is a prequel to what’s going to come. That it’ll get worse. I can feel the evil Toni. I didn’t want to say this. But I can feel Sam. He’s not…” She closed her eyes.

“It’s okay. You can tell me,” Toni said. 

“What he’s got going does not come from a good place.” The admission hurt her. The monsters had taken the boy she’d grown up and loved like her own and placed a brand on him she couldn’t wipe off.

“Cora?” Toni’s voice shook.

“I’m worried about us, all of us. But I’m most worried about him, even more than I worry about myself.” Sam had never been strong in the same way they were. It left him more susceptible.

“Why?” Toni’s voice was full of anguish. “Cora, why?” Toni held her face between her hands.

Dean's ring tone went off shattering the silence with _Heat of the Moment_.  Cora pulled away and grabbed the phone, grateful for the interruption. “Hello.”

“Baby, we got a problem. Ronald went rogue.”

“He did what.”

“Held the place up to save people from the Mandroid.” 

“Fuck I knew we shouldn’t have blown the little crazy off,” Cora said.

“What’s going on?” Toni said.

“Ronny decided to play cops and robbers, he held the damn place up to get the Mandroid.”

“Fucking hell.” Toni exhaled.

“Are you okay?” Cora asked.

“Luckily he likes me.” Dean scoffed. “Shit’s going to get insane.  We need you ready.”

“Roger. Same code?” She asked hoping it didn’t come to that.

“Yeah.”

“Be safe and take care of, Sammy.”

 Dean laughed. “Twenty-some years and you’re still telling me the same shit.” He disconnected, and she smiled, comforted by his feigned flippancy.

 “I got a bad feeling about this,” Cora said looking at Toni.

 “Shit’s going to go south fast. Once you get the police involved it doesn’t take long.”

 “Let’s get to the meeting point,” Cora said. When in doubt, they always met at the very top of the parking garage.  Cora got Baby purring, and Toni clambered up to the front.

Twenty tense minutes later _Heat of the Moment_ rang out and stopped. “Fuck, fuck.”  Cora slapped the steering wheel.

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked.

 “That’s Dean’s signal. They made him.”

 The blood drained from Toni’s face.  “Come on, let’s get the vests on, and get out the guns.” The boys gave them shit about being over prepared, but this was exactly why. They scrambled out of the car, shedding their plaid shirts and opening up the truck. They pulled out their green duffels and retrieved the beige military issue Kevlar.  With their vests on and adjusted they pulled out their assault rifles. She put together the barrel and the stock without thought. This was her training from the time she was old enough to hold one. The click was music to her ears. She shoved the magazine into the magazine well, cracked her neck, and they crouched down beside the car, hiding themselves from the stairwell.

 The sound of boots coming up the stairs made her heart race. She glanced over at Toni who nodded. Fingers on the trigger they brought the butts to rest against their shoulders. Cora stared down the iron site. She licked her lips. Two men rounded the corner. She flipped the safety.

 Stop right there motherfucker,” Cora called, channeling her father.

 “Fuck I want to have sex with you right now.”

 Dean’s voice relieved her. She flipped the lever and engaged the safety.

 “You almost got your head blown of asshole,” Toni barked doing the same.

 “Yeah, I’ll rain check that, we need to get the fuck out of here,” Dean said.

 Cora broke down her weapon as Toni did the same. They tossed them in the back. The boys climbed into the car and tore off their masks and eyewear.

 “We are so screwed,” Dean said.

 Sam nodded.

Hating the silence, Cora dug through the tapes and popped in a cassette.

 _Renegade_ by Styxx began to play.

Dean threw his head back and laughed as they peeled out of the parking lot.

“Funny, Cora. Real funny.”


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that you guys are digging are vision for SPN means a lot to us. Thank you for the support.   
> Now it’s the weekend, so I hope you have your brew of choice read and available. You’re going to need it for this chapter. *raised her bottle of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Castiel watched the joy on Mary’s face with interest as she played with the toddler. People misunderstood that they were souls. Bodies weren’t permanent. They were vessels that wore away. The soul was eternal. Imogene Jude was a mixture of her mother and her father with green eyes, curly dark brown hair and skin the color of a drink he’d heard called coffee with a dollop of cream. Her energy was pure, as was all children’s, and he took solace being in her presence.  It reminded him that not all humans were evil. Often times, he saw the worst that humanity had to offer. He wasn’t supposed to be attached, but he’d been with Cora so long he felt very responsible for her as well as the child, Jude.  He and Jude shared a bond, just like he did with her mother.

“Castiel, you look puzzled,” Mary said.

“Having her here makes you happy?”  He asked. Humans had so many emotions, and it was hard to pick the right one.

“Yes, she’s a connection to my family, and cute as a button. Aren’t you Judey?” The girl giggled.

“Strange,” Castiel whispered, shaking his head.

“Come, spend time with her. In a way, she’s a part of your family too.”

“No, she is not part angel.”

“Yet your spirit is bound with hers, and after all this time I suppose I’ve come to see you as a Winchester. Angels don’t have last names right?”

“No, we do not.” He agreed.

“Then humor me and allow me to gift you mine.”

“I...I’m not sure.”

“Don’t over think things, Castiel. Remember we talked about this. She’s just like Cora. Didn’t you enjoy playing with her?”

“Yes, the tea parties were very entertaining and educational.”

But this girl did not feel like her mother. She felt different. It unnerved him. He approached the child, and they studied one another. She held so much knowledge in her eyes. He kneeled in front of her, and she leaned forward reading him.

He felt the call of Michael in his mind.

“I must leave, but I will return later.” He moved himself to his brother's location.  “You called me brother?”

“Your wards vessel is weakening,” Michael said.

“Yes, I’ve sensed this as well. Is it time?”

“No. She’s still needed. But we must fortify her. The demons are coming for the flawed one. She must be strong, or she’ll find herself pulled under with him. I won’t allow that. These girls are too important.”

“I understand,” Castiel said.

“Go now, Castiel. Dark times lie ahead.”

He bowed slightly and traveled to the hotel room where Cora tossed and turned in the bed beside Dean Winchester. He didn’t know it, but he leant Cora his strength. Their love was a much talked about connection. He walked over to Cora and stilled her troubled mind, blocking out the nightmares. Her body needed proper rest. He opened the connection between them and fed her some of his grace through their bond. Like a transfusion, it boosted her system and fought off the blood seeking to lay claim. Her breathing evened out, and her muscles relaxed. The traces of the Winchester blood rushed toward his grace, bathing in the light, nourishing her spirit. He remained by her side insuring her peace as he acted as a buffer between her and the tainted one sleeping a few feet away. Even now he siphoned energy from the Light.

 

It was hard to believe this was the same child he’d seen come into the world.

 

**_Sunset in a Louisiana Hospital_ **

_Sherry gave a final cry and bore down hard. The brown baby slid from her womb and came into the world with a lusty cry. A warrior from the very first moment. Cas froze time and held her in his arms. He placed a finger on her lips, and she grew silent. Her power was there underneath the skin. She wrapped her finger around his and something in his chest ached. Yes. Cora Colt Turner would be the one to bring back the glory of David. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pledging himself to her well being and forming the bond that would last her entire life._

**_Present_ **

Even now he remembered that innocent baby he’d been tasked to protect. He’d been her playmate, her silent protector, and her guidance in times of great turmoil. Soon he would fix her once more.

~~~~~

“It’s time,” Azazel said.

“I’ve been waiting on this,” Meg said ready to please her father and gain some revenge on the hunters who’d mowed down so many of her people and sent her back to hell not too long ago.

“Yes. We move into the first phase of breaking the four. Conquer and divide. I want you to uncover every secret. Bring it to the light and make sure their visions of who they thought they were are shattered forever.”

“Consider it done, Daddy.”

“First let me prepare them. I haven’t visited our princess in a long time now. By the time I’m done, it’ll be all they can do to keep her from running.”

~~~~ 

A blood-curdling scream tore Dean from his sleep. Cora thrashed in her sleep. “No! Leave them alone.” The heart-rending tone of her voice made his chest ache. Her back arched up off the bed, damn near levitating her.  He gripped her arms and slammed his weight down on her, pinning her body to keep her from hurting herself.

“Hey, Hey Wake up Cora!”

“What’s going on?” Toni called.

“I don’t know she’s having some kind of nightmare. Cora wake up.” She continued to fight him, and he tightened his hold. Sam cried out. Dean glanced over and found him gripping his head. “You got to be kidding me,” Dean mumbled.

“Sam.” Toni turned her attention to him as Cora continued to scream.

“You can’t have them! No! No.” Cora yelled.

“Cora damn it, wake up or I’m going to slap the shit out of you.” He shook her, hard.

A rumbling growl ran through Sam’s chest. Dean glanced over at him and froze. The malice pouring off him was palatable, and his gaze was focused on Cora.

“Toni you better do something with him now because I will knock his ass out.”  His heart pounded in his chest, and his worst fears rushed to the forefront. What would his brother do if the darkness took over?

“I’m fine, but fuck. My head. It’s going to explode.” Sam said. _Not reassuring enough, Sammy._

“Look at me Sam. Focus on me.”  He heard Toni talking to him briefly, but his attention was on Cora. He slapped her face. Her eyes opened, and she gasped for air.

“Cora. You with me?” He relaxed his hold when she stopped struggling.

“I have to go now. I have to get out of here. You can’t be around me, none of you.” She wiggled until he released her.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean said scowling. She shook her head and stumbled from bed. “Have you lost your fucking mind. Sit your ass down.”

“No. Oh my God, it’s already starting.” She gestured to Sam. “Look at him Dean. This is because of me.”  Sam’s nose had begun to bleed. A trickle of blood ran down from his nose.

“Sammy?” Completely torn Dean looked from one to the other.

“I got this.” Toni held his hands in hers. “Cora I need you for this.”

“No. I can’t be near him.”

“Cora. Now!”  Toni barked.

Breathing raggedly, Cora made her way over to the bed and sank beside Toni. “Come here.” Toni grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled Cora’s mouth to hers. 

His jaw dropped. A high-pitched squeal, like feedback, made Dean cover his ears and duck his head. Sam cried out, covering his ears, but the tremors in his body stopped, and the blood flow ceased.  They pulled apart, and Cora bowed her head. She seemed calmer, but he knew her well enough not to trust it. A million questions swirled in his head along with just as many dirty images.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked, settling for the statement that encompassed everything.

“I think I just healed them. We just healed him!”  Toni turned to Cora and gripped her shoulders. “Don’t you see, this is the key!”

“Kissing my wife? Not that I’m opposed, to some … adult entertainment...” He raised his hands. “But right now I don’t understand what the fuck is happening. You woke up ready to leave us, Sam goes into another fucking fit, and now everything is fine and you two are fucking kissing?”

“Not the first time that happened, Winchester,” Toni said snarkily.

Dean pointed at her. “You don’t get to give me shit right now.”

“Look this isn’t helping anything,” Sam said wincing.

“What the hell was that Sam?”  Dean asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You know how sick I am of hearing that sentence?” Dean growled.

“In my dream this happened. Being together isn’t good for me and Sam right now,” Cora whispered.

“Wait, what? Cora?” Sam asked, looking like a puppy that had been kicked.

“It’s me…what I have inside me wants you Sam. It wants to bring us all down, and I can’t.” she shook her head. “I can’t let that happen.”

“So you want to what go off on your own?” Dean shook his head.

“Don’t be an idjit that’s what the demons want,” Toni said.

“Well, they’re about to get it,” Cora said.  The defeat in her voice killed him.

“The fuck they are. You need a breather fine, we’ll go to Bobby’s. We as in me and you. It’s the safest place for anyone.”

“D—”

“Fuck you Cora. You don’t get to be the one leaving now. You are mine, and I will never walk away from you.”

“It’s not safe.” Cora insisted.

“What in our life is? Didn’t we already do this once before? Look at where it got us.” He stalked over, kneeled in front of her, and spread her legs crawling between them. “We do this together from now on. You knew that when you said I do. The rules don’t change because shit is getting intense.”

 

“D—

 

He cut off her protest. “Do I need to show you right now who you belong to?” He gripped her inner thighs and massaged. “You think I give a shit where we are or who’s watching?”

“D,” She whispered.

“I know you like it Co, you got the same sickness I do, the need to claim what’s yours.” He slipped his hand inside her boy shorts and cupped her pussy. “You’re here with me now, and whatever you dreamed about is not going to happen, because I won’t let it. You understand me?”

She nodded mutely. The panic left her eyes as arousal and trust took over. _That’s it baby. Focus on me now._ There’d be plenty of time to figure things out later. Right now he was trying to keep her tattered pieces from completely falling apart. Her wetness coated his palm, and he smirked. 

“That’s my girl.” He glanced over at his wide-eyed brother, and a suspiciously aroused looking Toni. “You can watch, get the fuck out, or hide in the bathroom. Either way, I’m fucking my wife right now.”

Cora gasped. “You like the thought of that Cora? Me taking you right here right now?” He gathered moisture from her pussy and rubbed her clit. “So wet, I think you like to be watched. I can do that for you. I will do whatever you want me to Cora, except leave.”  She clutched the bed sheets and struggled to keep her hips from moving. _A challenge?_   He dipped his thumb inside her pussy, and she moaned, tilting her head back. “You want me to make you beg for it?” Dean whispered. “Is that what you’re looking for? Me to take control?” He slid two fingers inside her tight sheath and circled her walls. “You’re going to come for me Cora. All your attention is focused on the way I’m making you feel right now.” He pumped his fingers inside her. “Nothing else matters, but us.” She clutched around his fingers, and he hummed his approval. “Good girl.” He rubbed her clit with his thumb and continued to thrust inside her.

A moan beside him made him glance over and chuckle. Sam had his face buried between Toni’s thighs. _For once, my little brother has the right idea._   Dean moved Cora’s underwear to the side and sucked her clit into his mouth. She arched off the bed, and he moaned, savoring her unique taste as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.  He hummed, and she rocked with him.  She wrapped her legs around him, pressing him between her thighs, and he removed his hand, replacing his fingers with his tongue.  She gripped his hair tight, and he knew she was close. Two more flicks of her clit and she was screaming his name. He tongue fucked her through the orgasm, lapping up everything she had to offer.  A few moments later, Toni’s cry mirrored Cora’s. _Taught that kid everything he knows_. He crawled up the bed, and captured Cora’s lips, letting her taste herself. She moaned, sucking on his tongue.

“I’m not done with you by a long shot, Cora,” he whispered.  He pulled back and stood lifting her into his arms. “Tonight I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, and after we’ve fallen into our sex coma, we’ll hash this shit out.”

 ~~~~~

“So last night was.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and trailed off, face flushing.

“We’re cool, Sammy. Don’t get all weird,” Dean said.

“Okay, yeah. I never…That’s not my normal.”

Dean laughed. “You don’t say?”

“Damn it, Dean.”

“What do you expect when you make it so easy?”  Dean took a sip of his beer. The girls were out on the patio saying their goodbyes.

“You think this is what we should be doing right now? I mean splitting up?”

“I know it’s what Cora needs, and that’s all I care about.” “He shrugged.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“If we’re beat to shit, we can’t win this. It’s time to regroup.” _And I’m not sure you don’t make Cora worse._   The thought filled him with guilt. How the hell did Dad live with this knowledge? Suddenly his father’s gruff behavior and frequent heavy drinking was making a lot more sense. He glanced through the sliding door at the girls and stared at Cora.  This was the only choice he could make. Sam and Toni would be fine for a few days on their own. Whatever she had going on, soothed him. He’d seen it. _Take care of Sammy, Dean._ His father’s words warred with the vows he’d taken when he married Cora. He needed to keep them both safe. But right now keeping them together wouldn’t allow that. After Cora almost bailing, leaving her wasn’t an option.

 “Do you think she’s going to be okay?” The worry in Sam’s voice reassured Dean he was making the right decision.

“Of course Sammy, it’s Cora. She just needs some R&R and a familiar space.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, and at that moment, Dean saw the shaggy haired preteen who trailed behind them everywhere they went, and turned to Cora for the affection he was ill equipped to provide.

“A few days and we’ll meet back up at Bobby’s, okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I got it, Dean.”

Dean patted his shoulders. “Good.”

 


	49. Chapter 47 Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit it’s getting real! It’s the moment I know so many of you have been waiting for. Hold on to your salt and holy water fellow hunters and other, we don’t discriminate. It’s BUABS! We were up late night working on this one, because we wanted to get it just right. We hope you like the angle we took, it’s a different one, and I have to remind you. Demons lie, but if the truth hurts, they’ll use that too. It’s up to decide dear readers what’s fact and what’s fiction.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: This takes place during BUABS so I think for safety/trigger reasons slight Non-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Toni woke up and groaned clutching her forehead.  _What the fuck happened?_  They’d hit up a local bar last night, and the rest was a blur. She smacked her lips desperate for moisture.  _If I didn’t know better I’d say I’d been roofied._  Rolling on to her side she found the bed empty.

“Sam?” She winced.  The cool spot on the bed beside her told her he hadn’t been here for awhile. She forced herself into a sitting position and scanned the room.  His duffle bag was missing and there was no note.  _It’s not like Sam to not leave a message in plain_   _sight_.  _Something’s wrong._  She glanced down and took in her rumpled clothing. She was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt she’d had on earlier. _He never would’ve just dumped me in bed like this, especially if I was sick._ Her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for her phone.  _How long have I been out of it?_

She swept the room. Her gaze landed on the television remote. She grabbed it off the nightstand and hit the power button. The information page stole her breath away. _Twenty-four hours._ She’d lost twenty-four hours. A chill made it’s way down her spine. She stepped out of bed and her legs wobbled. She clutched the bedpost to remain standing.  _This could be a problem._  The last time she’d had her phone it’d been in her pocket.  She patted them down not shocked when she came up empty.  _I need to find my phone._  She shuffled her way to the table that held her bag and rifled through it.  Whoever or whatever took Sam might have ditched her main phone, but no one knew all her tricks. She uncovered the hidden pocket in her duffle and took out her emergency prepaid.

She powered it up and called and pressed her first pre-dial.

“Turner.”

“Cora.”

“Jesus Christ, where the hell have you two been? You don’t go off the grid for forty-eight hours without saying something!”

“Wait, forty-eight hours?”

“You didn’t’ check in yesterday or the day before.”

Toni closed her eyes tight. This had been going on for longer than she’d thought. “Cora, Sam’s missing.”

“What? Tell me everything.”

“I just woke up in our hotel room alone, his things are gone, and so is my main phone. There’s no message, no nothing. The last thing I remember is going out for food and drinks at a local bar and grill. I think, God I think I was drugged. When the hell did the evil son of a bitches start doing that?”

“Toni. This is very important. Where are you and where were you planning on going?”

“We’re in…oh my God.” Toni scanned the room. It was different. The table had moved to the opposite side of the room and the curtains where blue instead of red. “I don’t know where the fuck I am.”

“I don’t like this at all. Dean.”

She could hear the sound of boots on creaky wooden floors coming over the line. Scanning the room she, found a pad by the nightstand and lifted it up. “I’m in … Minnesota?”

“We’re going to Minnesota,” Cora said.

“What? Why? The only place I want to be right now is inside that tight little pussy again, so tell Toni thanks for checking in and we’ll see her in a few days.”

“Sam’s missing.”

“Toni, tell me everything,” Dean said.

Toni relayed the information to him.

“Stay there, but check into a different hotel room under an alias Sam doesn’t know. We’re coming to get you.”

“Yeah I’ll do that now.”

“Good, be safe okay. This … ain’t Sammy.  We’ll try to locate him from outside. I don’t want you exposed to him alone.”

She hung up the phone and went into a blank state, packing and gathering her things as she went over the past few days. He’d seemed normal.  _Had he been a shape shifter the entire time?_ She shuddered. The thought of making love to a monster wearing Sam’s face horrified her.

After checking into the new room she caught a bus to a local new age store and stocked up on holy water, blessed salt, and a few other odds and end. Sleep was out. So she booted up her computer and began research. 

A knock on the door woke her in her chair.  She stretched her arms above her head and took her gun from beside the laptop. She turned off the safety and walked to the door to peer out the peep hole. Dean stood in front of the door with impatience painted on his face.  She turned the safety on, tucked the gun in her waist band and opened the door.

“About time.” She flicked droplets of holy water on him and he blinked. Cora laughed and stepped up accepting her turn.

“Freaking Singers.”  Dean shook his head.

“Now you can come in.”

They walked inside.

“Any luck getting a hold of him?” Toni asked hopefully.

“No, the damn thing doesn’t even ring. All I get is voice mail,” Dean said. “We’ve got feelers out, people on the lookout.”

Dean sat down at an empty chair at the table and Cora sat in his lap holding out her hands.

Toni plopped down in her seat and linked hands with Cora. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Sounds like you were drugged.”

“Yes, but why would Sam do that?”

“He wouldn’t,” Cora said.

“So where is he? Who took him? I tried to track his phone. Of course the chip was taken out.”

“Of course,” Cora sighed.

Dean rubbed his face. “All we can do is keep looking.”

Toni’s eyes watered.  _What if he’s not okay._

“We’re going to find him and we’ll make whatever did this pay,” Cora said.  

“Damn straight,” Dean said.

Toni nodded unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

“When’s the last time you slept baby? Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  Cora moved off Dean’s lap and they exchanged a glance.

“I’ll make some more phone calls while you do….whatever it is girls do,” Dean said.

Cora helped her out of the chair, wrapped an arm around her and led her to the bathroom.

She closed the door and Toni let go. Tears poured down Toni’s face. Her chest heaved and her gut wound itself into knots. “How could this happen? Why didn’t I see something was going on?”

Cora wrapped her arms around Toni. “We don’t even know what happened yet. Stop taking it all onto yourself.”

“How can I not? We’re fucking trained to spot this.”

“And yet we’ve gotten our ass handed to us enough to know that shit is till going to slip through the cracks and catch us off guard.”

“How can you be so calm? What if he’s not okay? God I’d never forgive myself.”

“I’m just as scared as you, but I know someone has to keep it together, and right now that can’t be you. We will get to the bottom of this. Best case, he’s been captured because Yellow Eyes did not go through all this trouble only to lose him before his grand reveal.”

As fucked up as they were, the words gave Toni something to cling to. She pulled away from Cora wiping her eyes. “You’re right. God, you’re so right. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you love him.”

“I do, so much. I’m not ready for this ride to be over.”

“And it won’t be.” Cora gripped her arms, staring her down with eyes darkened to an almost black.

Toni nodded her head, soaking up strength from her best friend. She rested her head on Cora’s shoulder and breathed in her scent. “Thank you.”

“I’m always here for you. You know that. I want to murder whatever did this with my bare hands. But I know we have to be smart about it, cause they’re damn cunning. They snuck in under the radar. I can’t help but think goes back to that night when I had the nightmare.”

“Are you going to tell me what it was about?”

Cora’s face twisted into a grimace. “God, No.”

“Cora.”

“You don’t want this images in your head, Toni. If I thought it would help I’d bite the bullet. You know that.”

Toni swallowed and nodded her head.

“Now, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. Girl your hair is starting to get greasy. We have to keep you fly for all the reunited sex you’re going to have, right.”

Toni laughed. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, let me get a shower going. “

“And you’ll stay?” Toni asked, craving the connection.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to. I’m here okay?” Cora squeezed her hand and moved to the basin, turning on the water. “I brought something for you. I’ll be right back.”

Toni watched her leave, curious. You never know what you were getting with Cora. She got the odd ball factor from her father. Toni stripped down and stepped under the spray of the water enjoying the heated liquid waking her up taking away some of the tension in her body.

“So…  you might owe me because I had to pull out my bag of tricks to get Dean to take me here. But it’s worth it.” A brown hand came into the window with orange soap. “Oh my God, is this what I think it is?”

“Yeap citrus soap from the little place we found about three hours away from Bobby’s I got the body wash too.”

“Jesus you’re a goddess.”

“I try.”

“You getting in?”

“I wish. I’m sure Dean is ready to tear down the walls by now. Someone has to keep this ship on course. I’m going to check on him and come back in with you.”

Toni let the sweet scent remind her of better days. 

“We got him!”

“I’ll be out in five,” Toni said quickly rinsing the soap of her body.

“I’ll get you something to wear,” Cora said excited.

 Ten minutes later she was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt.

“He’s a couple hours away in Twin Lakes,” Dean said.

“So why are we waiting?” Toni said.

“Because I want to check this out first.”

“You know we’re not waiting here,” Cora said.

“I’m not asking you to. Just to hang back in a hotel in Twins Lake while I check him out.”

“Dean, no.”

“Toni. He got the drop on you. If he’s capable of drugging his girlfriend, what else is he capable of?”

Toni swore knowing she couldn’t argue with him there. “Fine.”

“Okay, then let’s pack up and hit the road.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Sam, it's me. Sam!” Sam could hear Dean’s voice, but as he stared at his rust colored hands he couldn’t find it in him to respond.

The door opened.

“Sam? Hey.” Dean’s cautious expression made Sam’s belly ache.

“Hey, Dean.”  He looked up and noticed two familiar faces missing. “Toni and Cora didn’t want to come?”

“Oh, uh, they’re around.”

“You don’t’ trust me,” Sam said.

“Sam I don’t even know what to think right now.” Dean kneeled beside him. “Are you bleeding?”  Dean pulled at his blood stained beige button down. “Oh  God.”

“I tried to wash it off,” Sam said. Guilt began to fall on to him like an avalanche. “I don’t think it’s my blood. Did...did I hurt Toni?”

“No man, but I do think you drugged her.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, Sam. That’s what we need to figure out. Whose is it?” Dean said glancing down at the stain.”

“I don’t know.” Sam whispered.

“Sam, what the hell happened?”

Sam’s stomach ached.

“Dean. I don't remember anything.”

Dean tugged at his hair. “Okay, Okay, first thing, you need to go clean up and we have to get rid of these clothes.”

“What if they're evidence?”

“Exactly. Listen to me… go clean up while I scan the area and see what I can find out.”

“Okay.” He took solace in the knowledge that he hadn’t hurt Toni. That’d been his worse fear, finding out it was her blood he was covered in. It took him hours to work up the courage to make contact for that reason alone. He stripped down, tossed the clothes in the garbage and stepped into the shower, knowing no amount of soap or hot water would wash of this filth.

He was dressed when Dean returned to the room with a two liter of Soda and a bag of something he was sure would move him closer to a heart attack.

“What'd you find out?” Sam asked, afraid to hear the news, and desperate to hear it at the same time.

“You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan,

“Dean.” Sam said, annoyed with his attempt to keep things light.

“Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual.”

“You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?” Sam said shaking his head.

“Yeah. That's what I mean.” Dean nodded.

“Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?”   _How can I go home until I knew the answer to these questions?_

 _“_ I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with.” Dean said.

“Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse? What if I’m dangerous Dean? You think of that?”

“Sam…” Dean sighed and turned away, removing his jacket and tossing it over a chair.

Sam walked across the room to stand by his brother. “What if this is what Dad warned you about? What if Cora’s dream was true?”

Dean turned with fury in his eyes. “Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?”

Sam moved to his bed and sat down.

“Clearly? Just me and you saying goodbye after our little…” He cleared his throat. “Fun time with the girls in the hotel. Everything else is hazy.”

“That was, that was over a week ago.”

“That's pretty much it. There are bits and pieces of doing things with Toni. Dinner, and sight-seeing. Then, next thing I knew I was sitting here, Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month.”

“Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so,” Dean walked over to the window and found a bloody finger print on the window. “Hey.”

“One question answered. A million more to go,” Sam said.

“Come on, let’s look outside.”

They walked out of the tacky, fish-themed hotel into the daylight. It seemed fitting that it was raining.

“Recognize anything?”  
“Not really.”  They walked further away and ended up by a parking garage. “Wait.” 

“What?” Dean said.

“I think I was here.”

“You remember?” Dean asked, almost hopeful.

“Not really, it just ... feels familiar, you know?”

Dean shrugged and they walked towards the garage.

“Try that one,” Sam said pointing to the second one giving him a sense of deja vu. “Yeah.”

Dean tugged on the padlock. “Okay?”

“Wait.” Sam said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a key, catching Dean’s look of concern. He opened the padlock and raised his eyebrow.  Dean pulled the garage door open and revealed a filthy, rusty blue VW Beetle. 

“Oh, please tell me you didn't steal  _this_.”

They walked to the car and Sam opened the passenger side checking the visor. He brushed his hand over the steering wheel and felt the wetness.

“More blood.” He held up his fingers as Dean pointed to the back of the car. “Backseat.”

Sam glanced down and picked up a bloodied knife stuck to a congealed puddle of blood on a  black plastic mat.  _Did I use this? “_ You think I used this on someone?” He asked.

“I’m not thinking anything” Dean said avoiding his eyes.

Sam studied the knife struggling to make a connection or find a repressed memory.  They continued to search the car and Dean found a pack of cigarettes.

“Okay now this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, somebody who, uh…” Dean sniffed the pack. “Smokes menthols.”

Dean’s excuse was weak and more for himself than anything else. They both knew it.

“Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over.”

  _Meg laughed from her position deep in his subconscious. It was so easy to slip in and start to take control. **Baby Winchester is so predictable , and boring. Hell, the past few days might’ve been the only time he’d really lived.** **And Dean. The knight in shining armor always willing to give up everything for baby brother. Pathetic. Until Cora.** She loved the torment that leaked out of Dean’s pores. **Such delicious fuel**. **This family might be as fucked up as my own, and we live to put the fun in dysfunction**. She sat back and watched them fumble through the breadcrumbs she left just to allow baby Winchester to simmer in his own self loathing and despair_

_When they reached the gas station she laughed. **Time to let the reveal begin.** This was her play and she got to see the reactions to her first showing live. She couldn’t have planned it better. **Daddy will be pleased**._

The clerk looked horrified when he saw Sam. _She swallowed the emotion down like a ravenous human given a juicy steak._

 _“_ You. Outta here now, I'm calling the cops.” The clerk called.  

“You talking to him?” Dean asked stunned.

**_Oh Dean, you have no clue the fun your brother and I have been up to. Something’s not wired right in this one. Just a little nudging and he could like it._ **

“Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging,” The clerk said.

“This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?” Dean asked shocked.

**_Oh yes, Dean, this guy. Maybe I can make him my bitch and keep him permanently. He’s got no problems charming the pants of the ladies, and he’d hate it._ **

“Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head. “ The Clerk said, hand still on the phone.

“ _This_  guy?” Dean repeated.

“What, am I speaking Urdu?” the clerk snapped.

“Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything – 

**_Oh that’s right Sammy, please apologize. Pretend you aren’t’ the monster I know you are._ **

“Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five.” The clerk lifted the phone up to his ear.

“Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam, go wait in the car.”

**_Yes Sammy, do what big brother says, so he can clean up your mess, like he always does. What would you do if you were left to your own devices? If I took away everyone you loved. I think we should find out._ **

“But Dean – 

“Go wait in the car!” Dean barked.

Sam sighed and left.  ** _That’s right, add a little more resentment to the man whose done everything for you._** _She tugged at the wound between them making it bleed. **I mean really, who does Dean Winchester think he is , ordering you around like that? You’re a man now Sammy.**_

_As the car drove down the dark road her excitement built._ **_It’s almost time for Act Two. But the real scream will be three. I can’t wait to get my hands on your kinky little red head and spill all her dirty little secrets. You’ll never look at her the same, or your precious Cora. Big sister, what a joke.  You spent a good portion of your teens jealous over what Dean stumbled on to while you rubbed one out._ **

“What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you. “

**_Dean you’re not as bad ass you think. If you knew the shit your brother thought about. It’s so black and white with you Deanny , so easy. Not like Sam. There are reasons he’s was gonna be a lawyer. You know how well they can bend the law. It’s going to break your heart when he shows his true colors. He’s had my blood running through his veins since he was six months old. Maybe he’s more my brother than yours._ **

“Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road.”

**_Yes Dean, turn down that road._ **

“What?” Dean asked.

“I don't know how I know, I just do.”

Dean turned down the back road onto private property and pulled up in front of a large house with emergency lighting and security cameras.

_Meg snickered. **It didn’t’ help him, now did it?**_

_“_ Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises.” Sam said.

**_And you left them the biggest surprise of all Sammy_ ** _. She coasted, filling Sam with a sense of urgency to speed things up._

_“_ Hey Dean,” Sam called from around the corner she’d led him to. Sam waved his flashlight at a window. It's was broken and the ledge was covered in shattered glass. 

“I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm,” Dean said.

Sam found the disabled alarm on the wall. “Yeah it would.”

**_We took care of that Sammy._ **

They walked into the house stepping over floor and other items they’d enjoyed breaking. _The man was a powder keg ready to blow_. Finally in the back they found her present. If she could squeal with glee right now without alerting Dean she would.

 _“_ Hit the lights.” Dean said.

**_Yes and see our art._ **

The lights illuminated the room and Dean kneeled behind the body, turning it over. The middle-aged man had his throat slit. _Putting a hand over his mouth, Meg could feel Sam’s sense of disgust and horror with himself._

 _“_ Dean, I did this,” Sam said.

**_Yes you did pretty boy, and let me tell you. You enjoyed taking out your frustrations._ **

_“_ We don't know that,” Dean said.

 _“_ What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood – 

 _“_ I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?!” The contempt in Deans’ eyes hurt Sam. _Meg lapped up the pain like a cat with cream_.  
“Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a reason, you know; self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something!” Dean patted down his body. “He doesn't have any ID.”

**_Keep lying to yourself, Dean. You’ve seen the darkness that lurks inside him. Oh you have no idea the things we’re going to do to him, to you, your pretty brown-skinned wife, and his precious red head. Oh I have a smorgasbord of beauty to pick apart._ **

“I need your lockpick.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I need your lockpick.”

Dean handed it over, and Sam moved to the double-door closet in the room.  Inside one of the walls was covered in firearms and the others was covered in charts and clippings.

“Holy .... Either this guy's a Unabomber – 

“Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter. “

**_Yes you did Sammy. I want you to know what it was like to see one of your kind die. You’re lucky I like pussy. Otherwise, it might’ve been your pretty little girlfriend. But she tasted so sweet. There are no secrets from me now. I know you. If I know you I can play with you. That’s how the rules work. You’ll be caught in my web forever Sam Winchester._ **

Dean's gaze was drawn to the security camera near the ceiling. "Let’s find out.”

What felt like an eternity later they found the tape and watched as Sam slit the man’s throat. _Meg laughed, and mentally rubbed her hands together. **Tell me how you plan on weathering this one, boys?**_

Dean moved away from the screen and stood, staring at Sam who couldn’t meet his eyes.

**_Ready to get your wife and run yet, Dean? Please say yes its’ what we want most._ **

Devastated like the wimpy boy she always knew him to be Sam sat at the desk , bathing in his self-hatred while Dean rushed around cleaning up.

**_You can pick up the room but you can’t repair what I’ve broken, Dean. This is just the beginning. The start of the fall._ **

“How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help.”

“I killed him, Dean, I just broke in and killed him.”

**_And he won’t be your last Sammy. That I can promise you._ **

“Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?”

“His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter. “

**_She’ll never see him again, and it’s all your fault. Why should you be happy, Sammy. Look at the pain and mistery you bring_ ** _. She whispered into Sam’s mind._

Dean grabbed the CPU, lifted it above his head and smashed it to the floor, stomping on it with his boots before He looked at Sam, who was still sitting there despondent. Tossing a rag to him to snap him out of it. ”Wipe your prints, then we go.”

**_Such a good brother. I admire your loyalty Dean. I really do.  Maybe we’ll convert you._ **

_Back at the hotel Meg could feel Sam sinking like a stone into his depression, much to her delight._

“All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror. Look, I know this is bad, okay? You gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!”

“Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did.”

“Maybe.”

Sam scoffs. “Is that why you haven’t called the girls? Why I don’t know where they are.”   
“Okay? Hey, we don't know... shape shifter!” Dean said, clearly ignoring his question.

“Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion,”

“Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you.”

**_Tell him Sammy , spill those secrets you’ve been sitting on._ **

“Well, I think it was.” Sam sits on the bed. “I think maybe more than you know.”

**_I wish I had popcorn, this is going to be good._ **

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean snapped.

“For the last few weeks I've been having ... I've been having these feelings. 

Dean walked to the bed and sat down opposite Sam. “What feelings?” Dean asked.

“Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse.”

**_And a good portion of it’s directed at you Dean. If Sammy had his way he’d take the girls , go somewhere and be the center of their attention. So needy this one. Must be the lack of a mother in his life._ **

“You never told me this,” Dean said.

“I didn't want to scare you,” Sam said.

**_Oh he’s still not telling you everything Dean. I think you’d cold cock him._ **

Dean slapped Sam’s knee and stood up. “Well, bang-up job on that.”

**_Look Sam you hurt his feelings. It feels good doesn’t it?_ **

“Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too.”

“No one can control you but you.” Dean said.

**_Unless he wants it, and you kind of know he does, don’t you Dean?_ **

“It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming... “ Sam trailed off.

**_No, don’t stop now Sammy, you’re so close to breaking him._ **

“What?” Dean asks.

“Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am.”

**_Yes, you do. We have so many plans for you. You could have it all. You’ll be the leader, the star. The one who calls the shots. All you need to do it accept your fate._ **

“I didn't mean this!”” Dean said.

“But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too. That's why he told you, if it ever came to this . . . “

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Dean, you promised him. You promised me. You going to risk the girls? What If I pull this on them.”

“You shut your fucking mouth.” Dean growled.

 ** _Now we’re talking,_** _Meg thought._

“Why? It’s the truth?”

“No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right”

“Yeah there is.”  Meg jumped his body and took control. Taking the handgun from his duffel she shoved it at Dean. “I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you. I don’t want to hurt Toni or Cora.”

Dean’s jaw ticked as he looked down at the gun. ”You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it. “

“No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it.” Meg grabbed Dean’s right hand and placed the gun in it.

Dean stared at the gun in his hand.  “You know, I've tried so hard to keep you safe. 

Meg Nodded. “ I know.”

Dean shook his head no. ”I can't. I'd rather die.” Dean dropped the gun on the bed and shouldered past Sam.

“No. You’ll live. You’ll live to regret this because it’s not just you who’ll pay.”  Meg pistol whipped Dean who fell to the floor unconscious.

“Sorry lover, it’s nothing personal. I just have a hot date.”

She dug into his pocket for his phone and called Toni.

“Dean, what’s going on?“

Meg distorted her voice. “I uh, got into it with Sam. He took off, and I’m the last person he’d want to see right now. I don’t want him out there alone.”

“Well what’s going on with him?”

“I’m still not sure. I think maybe someone slipped him something too. “

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. Do you think you can track him? I got him to put his chip back in.”

“Of course. You want to talk to Cora?”

“No I just… I need to decompress. Tell her I’m fine. I’m’ going to stay here for awhile.”

“Alright, I’m going to pack a back and get on his trail.”  Toni hung up and Meg smirked.  _So fucking easy._

 She quickly procured a new ride and waited for the phone call.  Clearing her throat she answered.

“Hello?”

“Sam, Are you okay?”

“No. I just. Fucking, Dean.”

“He’s scared, we all are.”

“Yeah, well I can’t take his shit right now.”

“Okay, we don’t need to talk about it. Tell me where you are, or where you’re going, please, Sammy.”

 ** _Always so eager to help your Sammy, aren’t you Toni?_** _Sam fought her, but she’d taken root over the past week. She made sure he knew what was going on, because she wanted him to watch this._ “There’s a bar I know of not too far away. Jo’s working there. How about some beers and just… time to be normal for awhile.”

“Of course, Sam, shoot me the directions.”  Meg rattled off the information and they hung up. She was including Jo because it’d piss Dean off and make Sam feel more like shit. She wasn’t Cora but there was no way to make that happen and not blow her cover. **_One out of two aint’t bad._** The Winchesters don’t care for many people, and blondes really weren’t their type.

~~~

Meg walked into the bar and spotted Toni sitting with her back to the door as Jo said goodbye to stragglers and scrubbed the bar.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Sorry we’re closing up.”

“Really? I didn’t’ realize my girlfriend worked here.”

“Sam.”  Toni turned around and her pink lips pulled into a relieved smile .

 ** _Damn , Sammy your girl makes my genie tingle. I’m going to have so much fun with her._** Sam struggled and Meg laughed. **_Simmer down. There’s so much to learn._**

“Look at that, the Prodigal son returns. We were expecting you.”

Toni stood up and Meg strode over pulling her close. “I missed you. Are you okay?” Meg cupped her check, holding her eyes with his. **_Oh the fun we are gonna have with her Sammy._**

“I missed you too baby. God I was so scared.” Toni wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly as Meg smirked to herself.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Meg kissed her forehead. “But I’m here now.”

They sat down on the stool and he turned to Jo. “How about a beer now?”

“Sure. One beer.”

Jo grabbed a bottle of beer in front of him, and turned to continue cleaning the bar.  

“Should I ask how you found me?”

“Well, it’s kind of what we do you know.”

“Yeah? Where’s Dean and Cora?” Jo said.

“We all needed a little break from them. You can imagine how it gets,” Meg said.

Toni snickered but kept her mouth shut.

“Really?” Jo turned to face them. “The four of you seem so … close.”

 ** _And there’s my cue._** Meg thought.

“So, do you have a girl crush on Cora or a crush on Dean? Cause I have to tell you Jo, he’s pretty invested.”

Toni elbowed him.

Meg shrugged, and took of her jacket. ”Just looking out for my big sis, you know how it is. You love her too, don’t you Toni?”

Toni furrowed her brow.

“You have something you want to say to me?” Jo said placing her hands on her hips.

“Yeah actually.”  Meg stood, and used her demonic powers to grab the back of her neck and slammed her face into the counter then quickly pinned Toni to her chair. “Mind your own fucking business.” Meg said to Jo as she dropped down behind the bar.

“SAM! What are you doing? What’s happening!” **_How cute is she squirming like that? Breasts heaving as she tries to escape. Oh Sammy you must have some fun times with this one._**

“Now I get to have fun with you,” Meg whispered. “See Sam can hear, sense and feel everything, but I’m running the show.”

Toni began to recite the exorcism rights and Meg smirked. “Oh honey, that’s not going to work on me.”

“How about we play a little game of truth or dare, beautiful?” Meg smoothed down Toni’s hair before running her knuckles down Toni’s cheek. ”Did you know Sammy here’s been harboring secrets? That darkness inside him is growing, spreading, consuming him a little bit more each day.”

“You’re lying, that’s what your kind does.”

Meg laughed. “That’s the beauty of it. He’s so fucked up all I have to do is tell the truth.”  Meg cupped Toni’s full breasts and moaned. “So sexy. Sammy lucked up with you. I’m impressed he managed to pull you. Then again, he is well endowed.”

Toni pulled her head away. “Oh don’t be upset. I didn’t make him cheat on you while I took my little joy ride. I like you, and I think in time you could like me too… Oh Sam is shocked in here. He doesn’t know your little secret. Should we tell him?” Meg asked.

Toni’s eyes grew glossy.

“Don’t cry. You’re far too pretty, and I think he’ll shock you.”  Meg brushed her thumbs over her nipples.

“See how hard they’re getting, Sammy? I think she likes it. Toni’s more adventurous than you thought.”

“Shut your mouth,” Toni snapped.

“Hmm good thinking.” Meg leaned in and bit Toni’s lower lip, hard. “I’ll only take so much lip from you before I start turning up the pain and down the pleasure.” Toni clenched her jaw. “So strong, Sammy, you don’t deserve her. Let’s tell her about your thoughts. How some days you hate the very site of your doting brother. That you wish you could go away with both of them.”

What?” Toni whispered. 

“Oh, you didn’t know? He wants to be the center of the Tora universe.” 

 “You’re lying.” 

 Meg laughed. “Oh Sam. You are such a good actor. It’s true. He’d have everything he wanted. A mother, a sister, his love, and maybe sometimes a little sharing partner.” 

 Toni gasped. 

 “Oh… he really does hide things well. You think he hasn’t thought about it? Growing up, going through puberty with Dean and Cora going at it like they wanted to repopulate the planet. And then you girls are so close.” Meg ran her hands down Toni’s body and easily spread her legs. “It makes a person wonder.” Meg cupped her crotch through her jeans. “She might not like me Sammy but her body loves you. Or maybe it’s the thought of her bestie. They’re closer than you thought, Sam. Had you played your cards right you might’ve gotten a chance to see Toni getting her pussy eaten out by Cora.” 

Toni spit in her face.

“Oh Antoinette, it didn’t have to be this way…” She paused with a smirk. “Maybe it did.” Meg grinned.  “Hang tight. I’m sure the gang will be here soon. I’ll just take out the unnecessary bits.”  Meg kept her trapped in the chair and walked around the bar.  She lifted Jo into her arms. 

 “Don’t you hurt her!” Toni screamed. 

 “I wouldn’t’ waste my energy.” Meg scoffed. “It’s you I want to play with anyways.” Meg winked and took Jo to the nearest closet, dumping her inside and breaking off the handle as she melted down the lock. 

 “Good luck getting out Blondie.” 

 Meg returned to Toni. “Mmm, what am I going to do with you first?” 

 “Why are you doing this to me?” Toni asked. 

 “Because I can? Because it’s fun? Cause I think you taste sweet, and I want more.” Meg effortlessly lifted her body from the chair. “Oh, I love this strong body. So much I can do.” Meg set her on a chair and brought out some rope. She tied her arms behind her back and spread her legs wide before tying them down.

 “Easy access. What do you think Sammy? Should we put her pretty pussy in our mouth?  Oh, he hates it when I talk to you that way. It makes him so upset.” Meg ran a finger down Toni’s face. “Our time is almost up lover, but I have to leave you with something to remember me by.”  Meg bent down and sucked one of Toni’s breasts into her mouth, sipping her hand beneath Toni's shirt and rolled the other nipple between her fingers. Toni squirmed in the chair fighting her body’s instincts.

 Moments later the door burst open with Dean first and Cora behind, guns out. 

 “Sam!” Dean yelled. 

 “Sammy stop! “ Cora yelled as well. 

 Meg quickly grabbed a knife from her coat and put it to Toni’s throat. “I begged you to stop me, Dean.” Meg cried laying it on thick. 

 “Put the knife down, damn it.” Dean yelled. 

 “I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her! Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me.” Meg let Sam out, whispering all the things she’d make him do to his girls.  Meg turned, spreading out her arms. “Shoot me.” 

“No Sammy, come on,” Cora whispered. “Dean.” 

Dean’s hand shook as he lowered the gun, turning away. 

“What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Toni die?”

Dean turned suddenly, flinging water from his flask at Meg. The water burned like hell fire and steam rose up off her skin. 

“That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!” Cora yelled.

Meg looked up at them letting her true self come forward as she gathered her powers. Cora backed Dean up flinging more holy water. **_Crafty assholes._** Meg fled running and jumped out the nearest window.

 

 


	50. Chapter 47 Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Dean made his way through the dimly lit warehouse with his gun aimed and ready. He wouldn’t kill his brother, but he’d shoot his ass with a silver bullet etched with holy symbols, and dipped in holy water, to get a hold of him long enough to exorcize the demon out. Footfalls came nearby. Dean ducked behind a stack of boxes.   
“So who are you?” Dean called out.   
“I got lots of names.” His voice came closer. Dean continued to move, keeping Not Sam’s location in mind.   
“You’ve been in Sam since he disappeared, haven’t you?”   
“Oh, before that.”   
The words made his stomach hurt.   
“How long before?”   
“That’s for me to know. God, you guys, are a mixed bag of fucked up. It’s been a pleasure wallowing in your misery. You shoulda seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic.” Not Sam scoffed.   
“Why didn’t you kill me? You had a dozen chances.” He called.   
  
“Nah, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? Boom lights out, and you wouldn’t suffer. I want you to suffer, Dean. And then I wouldn’t get a chance to taste your girls. Oh, things between them have been anything but. P.C. I wanted to sample the wares for myself.”   
Dean’s stomach rolled. At this point, he wasn’t sure what was lie and truth.   
“Nothing to say. I’m not surprised. I wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should've known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway. Fun's over now. “  
  
“Well, I hope you got your kicks. ’Cause you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that.”   
  
“How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. I mean you think big sister, Cora would ever forgive you if you did that, and what about Toni? Oh, she’s already going to have a long road to trusting this one again. You want to add this kind of strain to his one ray of sunshine since Jess died?” Not Sam tsked. 

Dean put the safety on his gun, and tucked it into the back of his pants, and pulled out his flask. 

“See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. One look at Sam's dewey, sensitive eyes...They'll let me right in their door, and he’ll be locked in here screaming.” Not Sam stood, and slipped from the warehouse.

Dean waited a few moments and followed.

He stepped out into the darkness and glanced around for Not Sam.

A burning sensation ripped through his arm.

The trajectory knocked him off his feet and sent him over the railing, into the water.

He hit the surface of the water, hard.

The air rushed from his lungs.

Dazed, he sunk in the cold water.

Snapping out of the trance, he kicked his legs hard and fought for the surface.

The image of Cora swam to the forefront of his mind.  _I have too much to live for._ Black-eyed Sam taunted him.

He emerged from his would be watery grave and sucked in air.

Damn near doggy paddling, he reached the ramp.

He heaved his heavy body up onto the wood, and the darkness took him. 

“Dean. Dean.” Cora’s voice reached him, pulling him from the fog.

His body shook.

Her frantic tone revived him like smelling salts.

He went to speak, but all that came out was a moan.

He coughed, clearing the lingering water from his lungs. 

“I’m here, Co. Take it easy.” He winced.

“Where’s Sam?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been looking for you. Come on get up.” 

The words warmed him.  _She put me first._  

He closed his eyes.

If she’d gone after Not Sam, in the state he was in... A shudder of horror ran through his body.

Cora could be fearless to the point of reckless. 

“Come on, get up. I don’t trust that black eyes isn’t lurking around waiting to pick us off like a homicidal sniper.” She grabbed him under the arms, and together they helped him stand.

Pain traveled through his body.

She held his ribs tight, keeping him moving as little as possible.

If he had the energy or the heart, he’d kiss her for being who she was.

They made their way toward the bar.

“Where’s Toni?” 

“Taking her medicine and trying to free Jo.” 

“From what?” He asked, frowning. 

“The closet where Not Sam dumped her ass.” 

He laughed and immediately moaned. “Shit. Don’t make me laugh, Co.” 

“I figured we could both use it.” 

“I’m assuming the medicine you gave her wasn’t Advil.” 

“No, a little Jack, always cures what ails you.” 

“How’s her headspace?” He asked. 

“Wrecked.” 

Dean sighed.

This was the last thing his brother needed on top of the nose bleeds and visions. There was a battle going on inside his baby brother, and he wasn’t sure he was winning.

“It’s going to be okay. Not right away, but eventually,” Cora whispered.

“God, I hope so.”

Dean had never seen his brother so at ease with all the different parts of himself. Before he’d always compartmentalized, and fought so hard to keep all the things he deemed unworthy tightly bound. Lately, with Toni’s help, he’d begun to see a melding of the boy he saw as Sammy and the man, Sam, who’d gone to Stanford.

“I know so. They’re built forever strong, like us. We just need to give them time and be a buffer. The sight of him is going to be jarring for a while.” She whispered. 

“You sound so sure. You get a Ph.D. when I wasn’t looking?” 

“No. But I know how far the human spirit can be pushed and still snap back.” 

Her words made him close his eyes. He hated to think of her down there, going through shit he didn’t dare think too hard on. Shit his father was going through now.

They reached the bar.

Cora paused at the entrance.

“You ready?” 

“I have to be. Every minute we wait Not Sam is out there doing who knows what.” 

Cora nodded grimly and pushed open the door.

Jo and Toni looked up from the bar.

Their guns were aimed and ready to fire.

“Take a seat at the table big man.” She snapped her fingers.

“Jo, I need supplies.” 

_Damn my wife is so hot when she’s bossy._

He glanced over at Toni and mentally cringed at the dead expression in her eyes. What the hell could he possibly say? He collapsed at a table.

“Rough night?” 

She snorted. “That’s the best you got, Winchester?” 

He shrugged and cried out. “Cut me some slack. I been shot.” 

“He did that, didn’t he?” Toni whispered. 

“It did that. You know that’s not Sammy right now, right?” 

“But it’s wearing his face.” She shook her head and swirled the amber liquid in her tumbler. 

“And he’s on the inside, trying to claw his way out. If you don’t believe anything else, believe that.” 

 

“Shirt off sexy,” Cora purred shaking rubbing alcohol and a needle kit at him. 

“Why don’t you come and help me?” 

“My pleasure.” Their banter was light, but he saw the soul deep hurt in her gaze. 

“Nauseating,” Jo said huffing. 

Cora smirked. “One day when you’re a woman you’ll understand, Blondie.” 

“You get used to it,” Toni said, sounding a little more like herself.

“I need a drink,” Jo said. 

“Take a deep breath, Daddy,” Cora whispered in his ear.

He held his breath as she eased his shirt over his head.

He groaned.

She placed a gentle kiss on the back of his head, and he soaked in her comfort like a sponge on the verge of drying out.

Seeing his brother like this was fucking with his head. 

“I’d ask if you want whiskey, but I know you’ll say no.” 

“I need a clear head.” 

“Yeah, but an infection means hospital time. Can I get a bottle over this way?” Cora called. 

Jo sashayed over and set it down.

“On the house. Thanks for the rescue.” 

“Anytime, kid,” Dean said, forcing a slick smile.

Warm liquid ran down his back, searing the open wound.

A moment later Cora began the extraction. 

“Shit.” He gripped the edge of the table tight. 

“I almost got it,” She whispered.

Her voice was low and soothing.

_She has the best bedside manner._

She dug in slightly, pressure set in, and then relief.

“Done.” She dropped the slug into a glass of alcohol Jo had dropped off. 

“I think I’ll take that whiskey now,” Dean said grabbing the bottle and taking a few swigs. 

“You still got the touch, Cora.” 

“After all the drills from Daddy dearest, I’d better.” 

He smirked.

“So, we done?” 

She narrowed her eyes.

“No. Give me two minutes to patch you up. You can’t help Sam if you’re bleeding to death.” She layered the gauze and taped it down. 

“So, how did you know? That he was possessed?” Jo said. 

“What you think Sam makes a habit of slamming bitches heads against the bar and torturing me for shits and giggles?” Toni barked.

 _The defense is a good sign._  

“I just knew it wasn’t him,” Dean said trying to make peace.

Arguing among themselves wouldn’t help Sam.

Jo nodded.

“I didn’t mean anything by what I said, Toni. I just never dealt with this before.” 

Toni scowled.

“She knows,” Cora said. “It’s just… close to home.” 

“I understand,” Jo said. “So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?”

“Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so . . . closest one I know lives in South Dakota,” Dean said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Jo said. 

“Yeah.” Dean stood. “You're not coming.” 

“The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now,” Jo said. 

“I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me, and I’ll throw you back in that closet. This is our fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be.”

“Your fight?” Jo crossed her arms under her chest.

"So it’s okay for those girls to go, and not me? I thought you said this wasn’t gender studies.” 

“It’s a family issue, and we’ll deal with it in-house. Look I’ll call you and keep you posted.”

Cora and Toni joined him by the table, and they walked out leaving an extremely pissed Jo behind.

He liked the kid.

She had spunk, but she also had a lot of inexperience. It wasn’t a good combination.

Not to mention her mother would eat him alive if anything ever happened to her while under his care.

“The closest hunter is Uncle Bobby,” Toni whispered. 

“I know,” Dean said. 

“Let’s call him now,” Cora said.

They rushed to the car, and Toni pulled out her phone.

“I got a busy signal." Toni slammed her hand against the seat. “Fuck! Open Baby up, and drive like your life depends on it.” 

 

Dean had never been happier to see the weathered hunter.

By the time they hit the porch running, and burst into the rundown Victorian, Bobby had Sam trussed up to a chair like a turkey.

Bound by the devil’s trap above his head, Not Sam was surrounded in a circle of protection.

For once, the girls had agreed to sit this one out, unless they were needed.

Toni’s eyes were bloodshot, and she’d gone silent.

He could tell she was hanging on by a thread, and whatever ugly shit the demon was about to spew would only make her reconnection with Sam harder.

He knew first hand you could forgive shit, but you never forgot it. 

_Best to keep the poison from being injected in the first place._   


He looked at the demon wearing his brother’s face and stilled himself for the battle of a lifetime.

He smacked Not Sam’s Face ready to get this started.

“Hey.” 

Not Sam glanced up at the ceiling.

“Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach.

The black eyes were hard to look at, but he couldn’t show his fear. 

“How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?” He asked raising his hand. 

“Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging.”

“Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much.” Dean turned and picked up a bucket. “You, on the other hand ... “ He tossed a bucket of holy water on Not Sam.

Not Sam roared and sizzled.

“Feel like talking now?” Dean asked. 

“You want me to talk? I’ve got plenty to say. Let’s start with the fact that your brother has enough darkness to make me think he’s a demon without me using him as my playground.” 

He clenched his jaw.

“It eats you up doesn’t it? Trying to save a ship you know is sinking. When the darkness takes him over, and it will, the things he’ll do.” Not Sam moaned. “It’s going to be delicious, Dean. You’re going to hurt, and you’re going to break. Because we all know the way to you is your family. And you know who the closest family is next to Sammy boy here? Cora. Oh she’s a delicacy they’re still raving about back home.” 

“Shut up,” Dean spat.

“Oh, does the truth hurt? Where’s Red? I wanted to play some more. She is a spitfire. Way too much woman for Sam in my opinion. But I guess we won’t have to worry about that anymore. I think I cured her of her Winchester addiction, don’t you?” 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Dean growled. 

“Oh, I know plenty about breaking a person. I think your father would agree about that.” 

Dean breathed hard, and snatched a flask from his coat pocket.

He hit Not Sam with another dose. 

“Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue.”

“No, you won't be in him long enough. I’m done taking. Bobby.”

“Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus, omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ...” Bobby chanted. 

“See whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, you’re not getting Sam, and you sure as hell aren’t coming close to Cora again. You understand me. Cause I’m gonna kill every one of you first.” 

Not Sam struggled against the restraint.

His chair moved around the perimeter violently.

He threw his head back and laughed manically. 

Bobby faltered, and the chanting stopped.

“You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." Not Sam said.

Bobby began his chant again. “Humiliares sub potente magnu dei.."

“Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks,” Not Sam said. He lowered his head. “Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine ... " The fire behind him flared to life. The room shook.

Dean glanced around slightly panicked. _This has never happened before._

  
“This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?” Dean said panicked. 

The demon should have been tucking tail and smoking out by now.

Bobby focused on a Sam’s forearm.

“It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body.” 

“What the hell do we do?” Dean asked, ready to cut the mark off his skin if he needed to. 

“I don't know.” 

_Not what I need to hear right now._

Not Sam threw back his head and screamed.

The walls shook again, and the ceiling split.

The protective circle broke.

Not Sam lowered his head. “

There. That's better.” He jerked his head left and sent Bobby flying.

Dean suddenly lifted into the air and landed against the far wall.

His breath knocked from his lungs as pain ripped through his shoulder, and the flask dropped from his hand.

Not Sam ripped free from his restraints and stalked over to Dean. 

“You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing? They say it's like hell.” He knelt in front of Dean, grabbed him by his shirt and delivered a blow to his face.

Dean grabbed at Sam’s shirt with his right hand to stay upright and semi alert.

His ears rang and his head was fuzzy.

Demons pack a much more powerful punch than humans.

“You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um ...” Not Sam punched him again. “Well, it's like hell. Even for demons.” He delivered another blow.

Dean’s eyes began to lose focus and he could taste the metallic tinge of blood as it trickled out of his mouth.

“It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear.” Not Sam hit him once more before holding his head steady, wanting Dean to focus only on him. “And you sent me back there.

Dean sneered as the memory slammed into him all at once. “Meg.” 

“No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam.” Meg dug a thumb into his bullet wound.

“By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy” Meg dug deeper and Dean cried out.

“All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect.” Meg shoved Dean’s hand away. 

“But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down ... you know that you can't save your brother, or Cora. That pretty chocolate dime piece put her faith in the wrong man, and you know it. Its okay, we have special plans for her. They'd have been better off without you.”

“Get the fuck away from my husband,” Cora growled, suddenly appearing behind Meg like an avenging angel.

She tossed a cup of holy water on Meg who screamed. 

Toni rushed forward pressing a hot poker into the mark on Sam’s arm. “And get out of my boyfriend.” 

Sam screamed in pain before black demon smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. 

Dean pulled himself to his feet, stepping in front of Cora, ready to defend the girls if something went wrong.

Sam fell back, startling as if suddenly waking from a dream, and scrambled back glancing at them like a wounded animal.

Sam grabbed at his burned arm looking at all of them. 

“Sammy?” Dean asked, cautiously. 

“Did I miss anything?” Thoughts of everything he said while under the demon’s influence, and the heavy weight placed on Dean’s shoulders built up before it all exploded.

He reared back and right-hooked Sam.

The strength left him and the black rushed forward. 

 


	51. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re especially proud of this chapter, and we can’t wait to see what you think about it. So remember, if you want more, keep those reviews coming in. We read and appreciate every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Toni opened her eyes and closed them against the sunlight creeping through the slits of the blinds. A warm weight stirred beside her.

“You awake?” Cora whispered.

“Yes, but I wish I weren’t,” Toni said as the past few days came rushing back.

Cora wound an arm around her waist and cuddled close.

“I’m shocked the cave man didn’t come and steal you back in the middle of the night.”

“The pain killers I gave him will keep him out of commission for most of the day. The jackass needs rest, whether he wants to admit or not.  A bullet wound should have time to heal.”

“Not when you’re a Winchester,” Toni said.

Cora snickered as Toni grew silent, her mind drifting a million miles away.

“Toni?” Cora asked.

“I feel dirty, Co. A part of me liked what happened,” Toni whispered, eager to get the thoughts stuck in her head out.

“No.” Cora covered Toni’s mouth with gentle finger. “ _Your_ _body_ liked what _Sam’s_ _body_ did to you.”

“I don’t know. I mean, how could I?” Toni’s voice broke.

“Baby, you can’t turn off your body’s response any more than you can turn of your emotions. That shit is embedded in your muscle memory, your mind, your heart, and your soul.”

“It was like having one foot in heaven and in hell. My body betrayed me. How do I get over that?” Toni whispered. The battle going on in her head, made her temples throb.

“You hold on to the good, and remember what really matters, because otherwise, they win and what’s even worse. They’ve stolen something precious and irreplaceable.”

“Righ—"

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, or happen all at once. I’m saying I know you are strong enough to overcome this. Both of you.”

“You sound so sure.” Toni said. Right now she didn’t feel strong. She felt lost, hurt, and confused.

“Toni, you are one of the strongest women I know.” Cora’s voice shook. “Please don’t doubt that. Don’t let them get inside your head and start to break you down. Because once they get a toe hold, they want everything. “

‘How? How can I not think about it?”

“I didn’t say that. I would never tell you do that. I’m just asking you to fight, to get it out in the open and work through it. Don’t let it fester.”

“Some things are best kept inside.” Toni mumbled.

“What did it say to you?” Cora whispered.

“Things Dean can never hear. It’d break them. They already teeter on the edge, and yet...I can’t not say anything. What if something happens to you? I’d never forgive myself.” Toni ran over the whispered words delivered by the demon riding Sam. “I don’t know what was lies and what was real? And with what’s happening between us, we can’t afford to ignore any potential lead.”

“Toni, just tell me. I can keep a secret.”

Toni leaned her head back and met Cora’s dark gaze. “I know you can.”  She took a shaky breath. “It said deep down Sam wanted Dean out of the way.”

“What?”

“That he wanted to be the center of our universe.”

Cora closed her eyes.

“You believe him?” Toni whispered. She held her breath waiting for Cora’s response.

“Deep inside Sam there’s a selfish, neglected child who occasionally rears his ugly head until you force him to see things from another point of view. I think part of him might want to be what he perceivs his brother as, the ultimate badass hero.”

The words were water to the fire burning inside her chest. She hadn’t thought of things that way.

“Demons tell the truth, but you’d best believe they twist into something sick and perverted.  I know Sam, I’d bet my life on him. I lived with him, watched him grow.“ Cora shook her head. “No matter what they say, I refuse to believe he’s capable of this.”

“I don’t think so either. I just… I can’t be blinded by emotions and make the wrong decision yet again.”

“Fucking Blake. I should go cut his gotdamn dick off.”

The declaration caught Toni completely off guard. She laughed imagining the boys horrified face as Cora did the deed with a grin. “You never did like him.”

“Yeah, clue number one he wasn’t right for you.” Cora huffed.

“Sorry, we weren’t all issued Winchester males when we hit puberty.”

“Hey, I dated...”

Toni snorted. “If that’s what you want to call it.” It felt good to get back to basics. It felt like years since they’d had a moment to catch their breath and be together with no one else around. Nestled against her best friend, the darkness that ensnared her the day before felt far away. “What am I going to do when I see him?” She whispered.

“Whatever you feel like doing. You’re owed the right to feel and act however you see fit. I’ll kick the ass of anyone who says differently.”  The determination in Cora’s voice made her smile. There was nothing like knowing her best friend had her back. The love between them was unwavering, and she needed it like she required oxygen to breath. Life was not the same without her.

“God, Cora. I missed you so fucking much.” Her chest ached, and the front she’d been forced to keep raised fell away. Her vision blurred as she released the pain, anger, confusion, and hopelessness she’d held on for far too long.  Past shit mixed with present, and she gave a heaving sob. Cora wrapped her arms around her waist, placing sweet kisses on her shoulders. The silent comfort she gave in that moment gave her more than any words she could’ve spoken. They lay in the center of the king-size bed as she mourned their losses.  Sam had an innocence before now that had been shattered. Even as she flinched at the thought of his touch, she died inside for what her response would do to him.

“You don’t have to figure it all out today,” Cora said.

“I didn’t say anything.” She cleared her throat.

“You didn’t have to. The wheels in your head are turning so fast I think I can hear them whizzing.”

“I can’t turn it off. I mean what am I going to say? I keep thinking about the first time I see him. I’m playing it in my head, trying to anticipate my reaction, temper them.”

“So you can pretend it’s okay until you crash? Not your best plan,” Cora said.

“I’m winging this," Toni mumbled.

“I think the best thing right now is to not think about that. Which is why we’re going to get up right now, go to the store, pile up on junk food, then come home and watch our favorite chick flicks.”

“But what about the walking wounded?” Toni asked, excited about the thought of a girl’s day, and slightly guilty about imposing.

“Pftt. I can multi-task. Maybe we can torture him. Make him play truth or dare. Like we used to.”

Toni snickered. “Sometimes I wish we could go back to being clueless kids.”

“Me too my friend, me too.” Cora squeezed her tight. “Now let’s get out of bed and show our face before Bobby comes up to check on us.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, remember the last time.”

“Oh God,” Cora whispered.

“What’s the matter, Co? Embarrassed that he saw you giving me a little tongue?”

“It wasn’t the tongue. It was where the tongue happened to be at the time,” Cora said.  “I’ll never forget his ‘I knew the two of you were too damned close.”

Toni laughed until her belly hurt, and tears ran down her face. A knock came on the door.

“You uh, you two decent?” Bobby asked.

Toni howled, and Cora giggled.

“Yeah, Uncle Bobby. We were just about to get up and face the day,” Toni said.

“Okay. I was a mite worried. Umm. No one else is up yet,” Uncle Bobby said, silently telling her in his subtle way the coast was clear.

 

***

 

“CORA.” The pitiful cry crashed through her Notebook fueled haze.

“Ugh,” Cora huffed.

“Nurse Cora, I do believe you’re being paged.” Toni grinned. She’d never seen Dean the hard ass be so… weak, whiny...all of the above.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Cora narrowed her eyes.

“I just think you should put on a little white dress and make it a prettier spectacle.”

“Evil wench,” Cora whispered, climbing over her to get to the opposite side of the bed.

Toni slapped Cora’s ass.

“Oh, keep it up Singer.”

Toni snickered. This was just what she needed. A day to unwind, fill her brain with meaningless shit, and soak in the solidity that only a best friend could provide when your world had been rocked.

A knock came at the door a few minutes later.

“I’m fine Uncle Bobby. Cora and I will be down for dinner.”

“It’s uh...it's not Bobby.”

Sam’s voice thrust her right back into the place she’d spent the entire day escaping. Her heart rate went up, and her stomach knotted. She licked her lips. Her vocal chords refused to work.

“No! You don’t get to wait until my back is turned and sneak in here Samuel. You get your ass back into your room until she’s ready. You don’t get to decide when that it is.”

“Cora I was just..."

“Boy, don’t you sass me right now. I’ll knock your head off your shoulders.”

Suddenly her best friend was a dead ringer for Missouri. She knew she should get up and face her fears head on, but right now she just wasn’t ready.

“Okay, okay. Jesus. You have the mom thing down to a t. I just wanted to talk to her. Tell her I’m sorry.”

“I know Sam, and so does she. The best thing to do right now is give her space.” Cora’s voice gentled.

“I-

“No.”

Sam’s voice grew muffled.

“Bye Sam.”

He mumbled again.

“Bye.” Cora’s voice was steady and no-nonsense.

“Fuck. Give it a rest before I get out of this bed and come kick your ass myself,” Dean said.

“You make him open up those stitches again, and I’m going to hurt you,” Cora hissed.

She could imagine Sam throwing his hands up in the air. He walked away from the door and suddenly she could breathe again.

The door swung open, and Cora stuck her head inside. “What are the chances you didn’t hear any of that?”

“Slim to none.”

Cora sighed. ”Winchester way, smother and plow.”

“I’m not up for either right now,” Toni said scowling.

“Don’t worry I can play buffer. I’m a great buffer.”

“I know you are. Thank you for that.”

“Anything for you. You know that,” Cora said

“I do. Why don’t you spend some time with Dean?”

“And leave you alone to wallow in shit. Um, no thanks. Besides. He’ll be out soon, or at least high and happy with his television.”

“What did you do?” Toni arched an eyebrow.

“Want to know what Dean tastes like?” Cora bounded to the bed and stuck out her tongue.

“Gross, and maybe.” Toni tentatively touched her tongue to Cora’s “Salty.”

Cora winked. “More where that came from, come slut.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

“It’s true. I learned it from watching you, Toni,” Cora said, mimicking the old Dare Commercials.

“Bullshit,” Toni said. “You learned it from Mr. Whips and chains in the other room.”

Cora grinned and nodded her head. “I think we should go out for dinner.” She pulled a wallet out of her pocket. “Dean’s treat.”

“I do love spending other people’s money. Where to?” Toni said.

“Anywhere,” Cora said.

For the first time in a long time, Toni could see the woman Cora had been, peering out. She took her friends offered hand, and grinned as she pulled her from the bed and they ran out of the room and down the stairs. She fed off the energy, forcing the darkness to the background. It’d be there waiting for her when she returned. Right now, she needed to find her balance.

 

****

The sound of the girls whispered words and feet over the wooden stairs drove a stake through his heart. He was losing her. Every minute she slipped further away.  It was his worst fears come to life. _Was she thinking of leaving me? Maybe this is a preview of what’s to come, avoidance, silence, and people running interferences._ The walls of the room closed in on him. He stood, and opened the door. The girls were gone, and he couldn’t look Bobby in the eyes. His choice was pretty much made for him. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

“You miss me already Cora? I’m going to need a few minutes to recharge.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Jesus, Dean.”

“Sammy. Should’ve known. Step into my office.”

The slight slur told him, Dean was high on some painkillers. High Dean was happy Dean, it always made it easier to talk to him. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Dean lie propped in the bed with a television remote beside him.

“Are you watching a Soap opera?” Sam said focusing on the women arguing on the screen.

“No, it’s a medical drama. You doing okay, Sammy? You feeling weird?” He narrowed his eyes. “Is that you in there?”

“Yeah Dean, it’s me.” Sam sighed.

“Dude, you do realize, you full on had a girl inside you for like a week.” Dean snickered.

“Yeah, well, I don’t remember much of it.”

“I bet she played with your junk man.” Dean shook his head. “Crazy. Imagine being stuck inside a woman. Oh man. I’d have fun with that one.”

Sam smiled. Leave it to Dean to make him smile when all he wanted to do was lay down and die. “Yeah, I bet you would.”

He grinned. “Sit. I know you didn’t come here for small talk.”

“No. I don’t really know why I came.”

“I think you do.”

Sam walked over, took a seat in a chair beside the bed, and ran a hand through his hair. “I just. I can’t believe I hurt Jo and god…Toni.” Her name burned him like holy water to a demon. “What kind of monster am I? Why couldn’t I break free? Maybe part of me liked it? Maybe this is what I’m capable of. Why Dad told you what he did.”

“Whoa dude.” Dean held up his hand. “Overload. Dad never would’ve thought in a million years you’d land Toni first of all and second, stronger men then you have fallen prey to a demon. It’s their job to get in and stay in. She locked herself into you for god’s sake. Even Bobby wasn’t prepared for that.”

Sam cringed and held the burn on his arm. “Yeah.”

“No don’t give me that bullshit, yeah. Listen to me for once.” Dean said.

Sam glanced up at him. “How can you stand to look at me after what I did? I shot you.”

“No, Meg shot me. That bitch. I’m going to pay her back eventually.”

“You make it seem so black and white,” Sam whispered. Deep down he wondered if part of him hadn’t liked it. There were things going on inside him he couldn’t explain or continue to ignore. Especially if it put the people he loved in danger.

“Cause it is, Sammy. They’re evil, we’re not. We hunt the sons of bitches, and they retaliate. We regroup and the shit starts all over again. Ain’t nothing more to it.”

“I think there’s a lot more, Dean. Look at me. We don’t even know what I am.”

“Sure we do. My baby brother, Cora’s best friend, and Toni’s boyfriend. Hell we could add Bobby’s Pseudo son to the list if it makes you feel better. “

“Dean, I’m serious. This is serious.”

“Oh, trust me I know, and if you don’t take anything else away from this conversation. You remember what I said. That is who you are. I don’t care about what they’re trying to pull. You have a choice. You understand me?” Dean gestured with his hand clumsily. “See I might not be good with words or fancy phrases, but I know you better than anyone in the entire world. You let this shit get inside your head, and it’s going to steer you off course. I am not about to let that happen. The shit that happened was fucked up alright? I’ll admit that. But it’s not insurmountable. Do you love Toni?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Answer me.” Dean barked.

Sam jumped in his chair. “Of course I do.”

“Then you fucking fight for her. This shit doesn’t come easy.”

 _Who is this and what did they do with my brother?_ “What doesn’t’ come easy?”

“Happiness. Not for us, no in this world. You find it, you’d best hold onto it with all you got. You want me to feel sorry for you because you hit your first bump in the road.” Dean snorted. “You’ve seen my bumps. That should tell you what can be survived.”

“You never tied Cora up and tortured her while you were possessed, Dean,” he yelled, furious.

“No, but how many times did I make her cry? Hurt her? Make her doubt that I really loved her cause I was young and had my head up my ass and Dad as my idol? Love can take a lot, Sammy. A fucking lot more than we deserve. Now are you doing to wallow and bitch face me to death, or are you going to step up and do what needs to be done to get back to where you were?”

“I’m going to step up.”

“That’s my boy. Now Shhh. My show’s getting to the good part. I need to know who he chooses.”

Sam sat back in the chair and chewed over what Dean said. There was truth, but also a clear-cut picture he didn’t share. He didn’t think things were as black and white as Dean believed. _If people like me exist, where did they belong? Where do I belong?_

He remained in the room until the sound of Daisy pulling up pierced the silence.

“Hey, go back into your room.”

“What? Why? I can’t hide forever.”

“No, but I want sex tonight, so don’t piss Cora off, okay.”

“Like you two don’t’ get enough.”

“You can never have enough sex, little brother.”

Sam snorted. “Fine I’ll go back to my exile.”

“You’re the best, Sammy.”

Sam flipped him off as he left the room.

He flipped on the light, grabbed an old Dickens novel and propped himself up in the bed.  A knock came.

“Yeah?”

“Sammy, can we talk?” Cora asked.

He sighed. “Yeah, come on in.”

He set his book on the nightstand and turned his body so his feet were on the floor. The door creaked open. “A tale of two cities, one of my favorites.”  She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Okay, I guess. Other than the fact that my girlfriend is avoiding me like the plague.”

Cora sighed. “Sammy, you have to understand this is hard for her.”

“I know, but I should be the one comforting her. Not the one she’s afraid of. God the thought that she’s afraid of me makes me sick to my fucking stomach Cora.” His voice shook. He never could hide with Cora. She’d been his go to for far too long. The only emotionally sound person in his life, next to Bobby. 

She walked over to the bed, sank down beside him and wrapped her arm around him.

“It wasn’t your fault. You know that right?”

“Maybe if I weren’t a breeding ground for evil, I wouldn’t have been chosen.”

“You know being a hunter places a target on out back. It had nothing to do with what’s going on inside you.”   
“Why don’t I believe that?”  He placed his elbows on his knees and bent over. His hair fell down covering his face.

“Because you’re stuck in your head like the rest of us. They want to break us, separate us. We’re weaker when we’re alone and isolated. I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Who says it up to you, Cora? I’m starting to think we don’t’ get a say in any of this.”

“I say so. Now get your head out of your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself and join me,’ cause I can’t do it alone.” Her voice shook. “The shit I’ve seen in my head cannot come true. Do you hear me? It cannot.”

“Cora what do you see?”

“Darkness and destruction, the total absence of light.” She shivered.

He held her tighter as their roles reversed. “We won’t let it happen.”

“Say that like you mean it, Sam.”

“Hey, I’m with you, always. You know that.”

“Then be ready to fight like hell, Samuel. Do not give up on this, on her, on the best thing you’ve ever had in your life.”

He sighed. “I don’t want to hurt her again.”

“You didn’t do this, and that’s a part of relationships baby. You know that. You hurt each other, then you makeup and move forward stronger.”

“What if we aren’t stronger for this? Then what?” He shook his head. “Things around me seem to turn to shit. I don’t know why I let this happen.”

“Samuel John get your fucking head out of your ass.” The nightstand next to his bed rattled and they both gasped.

“Did you?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Maybe it was you.”

“Maybe it was.”

Their gazes locked. “So no more pissing you off,” Sam said.

“Or you. You won’t tell Dean?” She whispered.

“Umm no, I don’t want to be delivering the news that one of us may have turned into Carrie.”

She shook her head. “I know this is hard. But she still loves you. It’s just a matter of separating Meg Sam from Sammy.”

“I get it,” he nodded. His spirits plummeted. “I’m not going anywhere Cora. It’s just hard as fuck.”

“The good things in life always are. That much I’ve learned.”

“Oh yeah, in all your years?” Sam nudged her ribs and smiled, feeling a little less like shit on the bottom of a hobo’s shoe.

“Fuck you. You’re still the baby.”

He scowled. “I know no one lets’ me forget. So, can I leave my room now Mom?”

“Who banished you to your room?” Cora said.

He gave her a look, and she shook her head. She moved from the bed. “Dean!”

He snickered as he watched her leave. He had a lot to think about.


	52. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re ready for the bells of hells to ring, ‘Cause we are jamming our way toward the end of Season 2. *cue AC/DC. Hard to believe we’ve been writing for over a year, but next chapter will be the big 5-0! We need to do something special… I’m going to have to think on that one… we’re open to suggestions too. We’re on a hot streak so I’m going to shut my yap and let you good people read. *Raises beer in salute.
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful comments HannahCH and DeanObsessed! They definitly help keep us moving forward and make us so happy to hear you are enjoying our little World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora traced the hard planes of Dean’s face as he continued to sleep. Even now, she knew he was aware of her presence and her touch. It was a luxury he allowed her. Truth be told, there were very few things he denied her. She lingered at his lips. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. When the weight of his brother, every potential victim, and even her issues weren’t weighing him down. His lips quirked upward, and she continued to run the tip of her finger lightly over the pouty pink lips that begged to be kissed.  He moaned and stirred in the bed. His eyelids fluttered, and he gave a slow, sleepy grin.  She loved that he relaxed when he was with her.

“Best way to wake up.” his voice was gravelly and full of the emotions he muted when they were with others.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I been shot,” he said.

She ran her fingers through his mussed hair. “Smart ass you know what I mean.”

“I feel like you need to come here and give Daddy, a little one on one attention. I’ve been missing the feel of being buried inside my woman.”

The words melted her insides. Her panties grew damp, and her nipples hardened. Her response to him was instantaneous.

“You’re not well.”

“That’s why you’re going to ride me.”

Her pussy clenched in anticipation.

“Dean,” she whispered.   
“No. Enough blow jobs and hand jobs. I need to feel you, and make sure you’re satisfied, Cora.”

“I love doing those things to you.” She pouted.

“And I love that about you. But it’s time Mama.” She smiled at his recent nickname.

“Why do you call me that?”

“You don’t like it?” he asked. Uncertainty clouded his eyes.

“No, I do. It’s just new for you.”

He propped himself up against the headboard and looked up at her almost shyly. The rare expression curled her toes. “Sit on Daddy’s lap and he’ll tell you a story.” He patted his thighs, and she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think _Daddy_ wants to tell me anything as much as he wants to show me.” Still she climbed onto his lap, feeling his white t-shirt that she was sleeping in, rise to her thighs. Settled on his lap, she felt his rapidly growing cock. Her pussy throbbed in response. _I swear he has an overabundance of pheromones or something._  He kneaded her hips and licked his lips.

“D?”

He glanced up at her and gave a tiny smile. “I call you Mama to remind you I haven’t forgotten ‘bout our goal. It’s my promise to you we will get there.”

“Dean,” her voice wavered. Her heart filled with happiness, pride, joy, and a healthy dose of fear. Trying hadn’t gotten them anywhere last time, and the negative test had damn near gutted her.

“I’m not good at words. I know it, you know it. But I can do some things right,” he whispered.  She saw the censure in his eyes.

“D you are perfect for me. Stop beating yourself up over it. You know I don’t need pretty words.”

He frowned. 

She leaned over and gripped his face. “All I need is you.”

He grunted and refused to meet her gaze. Panic set in. This was his M.O. He got something into his head, pulled away, and the fighting started.   
“Where is this coming from, D?”

“You could’ve had anyone, Cora. You could be married with kids in a house with a white picket fence, safe, away from all of this, with a man who could give you what you wanted. Not what you needed to survive but those secret wishes you try to hide, but I see in your eyes.” He went silent. His jaw ticked.

“You don’t understand.” She bent down and brushed her lips over his. “Every dream I ever had involves you. Without you, none of it matters. I could never carry another man’s child when all I wanted was to see you reflected in their eyes, mannerisms, and face.” She peppered kisses on his face. “Don’t you understand, you’re my dream Dean Jude Winchester? You, and you are worth a million men. You are so worth it. Please look at me.”

He turned his gaze to her, and the moisture she saw made her die a little inside. _Oh, my beautifully broken boy._ He’d patched her back together a million times. Today she got to fix him.

“Let me show you, how I see you, Dean.” She ran her fingertips down his arms. His hair stood on end, and he shivered. “Let’s start with your face.” She closed her eyes briefly before she ran her thumbs over his brow. “I can tell just be looking at your brow what’s going on. Even when you hide behind your humor and the bullshit front you show everyone else. There’s a tightness here when you’re worried, really worried. It’s a road map only I have access to, and I like that. I love being the only one. I’d claw any bitches’ eyes out if they tried to take my place. Cause when it comes to you I’m that crazy, and I know it, but I can’t bring myself to care Dean.”  She rolled her hips, sliding her panty clad pussy over his boxered cock.

He moaned, and she trailed down to his jaw. “And this jaw.  God you could cut glass with these things, and they speak volumes about you my love. When you’re happy, sad, pissed, or hurting, they tick in subtle ways like a telegrapher. I know the language.”

“Cora.” He moaned.

“That’s right baby, Cora. It’ll always be me and no one else.” She gripped his chin hard. “Do you understand me?”

His eyes darkened, and his cock went impossibly hard. “I want to hear you say it Dean.”

“Only you, Cora.”

“Damn straight.” Her chest heaved as her adrenaline rushed to the surface. She rubbed her thumbs over his lips. “I can’t get enough of your lips. They give me everything, pleasure, comfort, and truth.” She bent and nibbled his top lip, then bit his bottom lip. He jerked beneath her, and she soothed the abused spot with her tongue. “I could eat you up Dean Jude Winchester. I will never have enough of you. I’m a greedy bitch who wants it all. Every emotion, every victory, every failure, every joy. I want to be a part of every breath you take.

“Feel free to devour at will.” His voice was mangled, and she knew he was fighting back emotions. She slid her hands to his shoulders and massaged. “These are a blessing and a curse. Your broad shoulders have held so much and continue to do so. But with me you don’t have to Dean. I will always help you carry every burden ever placed. You don’t have to hide to protect me.”

“Cora. I protect you.”

“No, we protect each other.” She continued to massage the tension from his shoulders. “We’re together in this, Bonnie and Clyde, remember?”

He snickered. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Good. Cause if I catch you keeping shit from me. There’ll be hell to pay.” She pinched his nerve.

“Damnit you little sadist.”

“You love everything I give you.”

“Right back at you sweetheart,” he croaked.

She ran her nails down his chest. “Your body is so powerful. I always feel safest when I’m with you.”

His breath hitched. “Didn’t you know that?” He shook his head. “Oh baby.”  She kissed his chest above his heart. “My heart is yours forever.  When I wanted to get off the rack, you saved me.” Her voice wavered. She hadn’t spoken about her time in hell, but she could see now he needed this. “Thoughts of your smile, our adventures, the feel of you moving deep inside me. I wrapped the memories around me like a blanket.” She hooked her thumbs in his boxers and dragged them down his legs, tossing them aside. She cupped his erection and stroked him from root to tip. Pre-come gathered in his slit. She smeared it over her thumb and brought it to her lips. “You taste like ambrosia.” She whispered huskily. His cock twitched.

“Jesus, Cora.” He shook his head unable to express the myriad emotions reflected in his eyes.

She ripped his t-shirt off her body and shimmied out of her panties.

“This. I love this part of you too.” She gripped the base of his cock, and he moaned.  She climbed on top of him and guided him inside. Tilting her head back, she cried out as he filled her to the brim. “This brings me pleasure, heals me more than you know, and it’ll help create our future.”   She held up her hands, and he threaded his fingers through hers. Feet flat on the bed she pushed up and lowered herself. “I love the way you feel inside of me. My pussy was made for you, Dean. You made sure of that. I could never bear to have anyone else inside of me. Did you know that?”

He shook his head no. Tears spilled over, and her heart ached. She knew he’d wondered about their time apart, but he never asked. It was time to put those doubts to rest. She wanted to dig even deeper into his soul, and they couldn’t do that with things left unsaid. Her husband was an incurable addiction.

“It’s always been you Dean. That time apart was nothing more than a holding pattern. It’s time for us to live for now, and leave the mess behind.”

“How can I? What I did…” His voice cracked, and he squeezed her hands.

“Just like this.” She slammed down on him. He cried out.

“There’s no more room for the past. I want you here with me in the present. No more beating yourself up. When it comes to me, the only thing you need to beat up is this pussy.”

He roared and began to pump inside her expending the guilt, and the anger. She arched her back taking it all. This was the reconnection and redemption moment they’d been working toward from the moment she got back. It was so hard to get to the heart of things with everything going on.

“Oh, Dean. I’m going to come.”   
“That’s it baby, come on my cock.” He growled.

Her walls contracted, and she let go, a trillion times lighter for the secrets she’d brought into the light.

“Fuck, love you forever, Co.” He released his seed inside her, and she collapsed on his chest. One of the chains that bound her broke as she lay in his arms. Holding everything in wasn’t the answer. It let the darkness grow.

“You okay?” Dean whispered against her temple.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You know, bullet wound and all?”

“I’m more than okay, Cora. First time in a long time.”

She glanced up at him and smiled. “Glad to hear it. Now save your energy. I’m not done with you. We got to justify that new nickname don’t we?”

The beautiful smile that graced his face would be etched in her memory forever.

 

***

When he thought he couldn’t love his wife more she pulled shit like this and shattered him.  Dean watched her move around the kitchen preparing their lunch. She’d been a humming bird darting to this room and that, offering comfort to the two other wounded beings who’d remained in their rooms like fighters preparing for the main event in their locker rooms.

“How’s Toni?” Dean asked.

“As good as she can be I think. You can always stop in and see her.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know what to say. Give me a task to do and it’s done. But talking...” He shook his head.  The last thing she needed was him coming and making shit worse.

“You can be good with words when you want to.”

“No, you speak my language. There’s a difference,”

She laughed. “Maybe. Lord knows I’ve been around you enough.”

She finished the spaghetti and began to pack it in Tupperware.”

“Wait, that wasn’t for us?”

“Yes it is. I figure you could use some fresh air. We’re taking this to go.”

 

A knock sounded on the door. They both paused. Dean glanced to Cora and stood, holding up his hands.

“Bobby, you expecting someone?” He yelled.

“Yeah got a hunter who needs a book,” Bobby called from his book jungle.

Dean’s shoulders relaxed. “I’ll get it Co.” He walked from the table and answered the door.

The stocky hunter with blond hair and creepy pale blue eyes smiled. “Good to see you’re still alive.”

“Hey Johnson, long time no see. Come on in, Bobby’s still in the library.”

Cora poked her head out the kitchen and offered a smile. “Hey, Johnson.”

“Hey Turner! You’re looking fit.” Johnson stepped in over the rug with the devil’s trap.

Dean cleared his throat. “It’s Winchester now.”

Johnson’s eyes grew wide. “What? Does Rufus now?”

“Yeah, he knows,” Dean said.

“And you’re still living, holy shit.” Johnson laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.  Here have a seat on the couch.”

Cora’s giggles disappeared into the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes.  The door separating the living room from the kitchen closed. Dean chose a seat next to the couch after Johnson sat down.

“I’m surprised you’re not out hunting, Winchester.”

“Healing up. Took a slug to the back.”

“Yeah, that’ll put you down for a bit. It never heals if you keep reopening it.”

“Right? What are you chasing down?”

“Damned if I know. That’s why I’m getting the book. Whatever it is, its a cunning son of a bitch.”

“I hate it when they’re wily,” Dean said.

Silence fell between them.

“Look man be straight with me,” Johnson said.

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“So this last name change? It is a real thing or are you still stringing that poor girl along? You’re not the commitment type, and a man can’t get much better than Cora Turner. Give some of us who actually want to continue the hunting family a shot.”

The words hit him like a backhand to the face. Red rage filled his vision. Pain raced up his knuckles into his wrist. He ignored the fire ripping through his back.  He delivered a flurry of blows, hearing Not Sam’s voice taunting him in his mind. He fought against the arms wrapped around his chest.

“Dean! Stop you’re going to kill the guy.” Cora’s voice registered, pushing him back from the ledge he tottered dangerously close to.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice and his python-like grip brought him back to reality.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Dean shrugged off Sam’s grip and looked down and smirked with a sense sick of satisfaction at the guys’ bloodied face.  _No one will question me about my wife again._

“Shit! What did Johnson do?” Toni whispered.

“He told me to stop stringing _my wife_ along. Spread the word, Turner’s taken and I won’t be taking no shit about her,” Dean said.

Sam shook his head, but remained silent. They’d never put up with anyone talking shit about Toni or Cora.

He watched as Sam glanced at Toni, and their gazes met. Her eyes went wide, and her body began to shift around nervously.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” She whispered.

The awkwardness made Dean cringe mentally.

Time seemed to stand still.

“Well, someone better clean this shit up. Johnson you should fucking know better. Cora wasn’t going to give you the time of day even if she was single. Now go get cleaned up.” Bobby shook his head. The blond gained his feet shakily and stumbled toward the bathroom.  “Idjiit.”

“Now that the excitement is over I’m just going to go back...” Toni gestured up the stairs.

Sam nodded and lowered his head, looking like an overgrown puppy who’d just been kicked. Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten.

“You want to go on a picnic?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“I said. You want to go on a picnic with me and Cora.”

Sam half laughed. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, you jackass.”

“You’re going,” Cora called.

“I guess its settled then,” Sam said sarcastically. “When did she get so bossy?”

“Someone had to keep the two of you inline,” She answered.

“Damn her Vulcan hearing,” Dean whispered.

Sam shook his head.  Normally, Dean would tell his brother to go read a book and keep himself busy in order to get some one on one with Cora, but right now he was too worried to leave him alone. Considering what had happened, Toni’s response to seeing him for the first time hadn’t been awful. But he knew, Sam wouldn’t’ see it that way.

“So I’m back to being the third wheel.”

“Suck it up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Really boys?” Cora said.

“Shit man, she is Grade A Mom material,” Dean mouthed.

Sam snickered. “Things I never thought I’d hear you say.”


	53. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep the reviews coming, they’re fueling us! For all the reviewers out there. You freaking rock our faces off. I hope you’re ready for what’s to come. The further we go in the story, the deeper it gets, the windier the road, and the more we push the limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

The Impala ate up the road as Sam stared out the window. It felt like time had gone into reverse. Majority of his time was spent with Dean and Cora as Cora played the go-between. He sighed. Right now, a once in a blue moon occurrence was happening, Cora was driving. Dean had agitated his healing with the beat down he’d given Johnson, and been banished to rest for the rest of the day.

“Are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me and used the Impala as your getaway car?”

“Sammy we both know short of gunpoint, there’s no way I could kidnap you.”

“I don’t know when you put your angry eyes on, it’s pretty scary.”

She snickered.  “It’s time we talked, openly, and honestly. I’ve played keep away with Toni long enough. It’s been a week. If it goes much longer, you’re going to start doing real damage.”

He turned in the seat, exasperated. “You told me it’s her call.”

“Yeah, well I’m changing my mind. We’re going to negotiate a meeting.”

“A what?” Sam shook his head unable to follow.

“A meeting, somewhere private and neutral where you can break the ice.”

“Break the ice? Cora I think it’d take dynamite to breach the walls she’s put up.”

“Well, I’ve been called a firecracker before. “

“God she won’t even talk to me, forget that, she barely looks at me. How the hell are we going to have a conversation?” He slapped the dash.

“Hey! I have to return Baby the same way I took it, and that’s why I’m here. You need a third wheel and Dean is shit at it.”

Sam grimaced at the idea of his brother playing chaperone. “Fine, then what do we do?” He crossed his arms and sank down in his seat.

“We go away for a nice, romantic, weekend.”

“Romance? Are you serious?”

“You need to re-court her Sam, remind her why she’s in love with you.”

“If she’s still in love with me then why do I need to remind her?”

“Because right now all she can see is Meg!Sam.”

He speared his fingers through his hair. “It seems impossible, Cora. I don’t even know how to do this or what exactly I’m supposed to do.”

“Just be you.”

“That’s what got us into this mess.”

“That wasn’t you, and you can’t fix a damn thing until you let go of this guilt. It’ll spread and eat everything up like acid.”

“You expect me just to forget it ever happened?”

“No, and don’t you take that tone with me. I didn’t do this, and if that happens with Toni right now, it’s going to regress what little progress that’s been made.”

He clamped his mouth shut. Cora was right, but it didn’t make anything easier. If Dean were here, he’d be tasting blood in his mouth.

“I’m sorry. This is just… a lot.”

“I know Sammy. That’s why I’m going to be a buffer. But we need to get your head right first.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“We’re going to put you back in your element. You’ve always been a lover more than a fighter. If you had a credit card with no limits, and twenty-four hours what would you plan for Toni?”

The shift in topics gave him whiplash. “Wait, what?”

“Come on Stanford. You can keep up with me.”

He smirked at her playful ribbing. Her not treating him like a pariah had been a life saver over the past five days. “I’d take her somewhere quiet, secluded, and peaceful. I’d bring all her favorites, and … make her feel special. Treat her like the amazing woman she is.” His cheeks grew hot.

“That’s my Sammy. All right computer genius, put your skills to work, and find the nearest places that fit your description, we’ll check them all out.”  His heart filled with gratitude, and for the first time since he’d woken up in a daze, he felt hopeful.

“After we make a detour.”

“What?”

“She needs insurance you’re not going to go Darksiders on her. I have a remedy for that. But I must warn you, it’s going to hurt.”

“Wait, what?”

She pulled off the highway and drove into town. “It’s just a little ink. You can do it little man.”

“God. You’re never going to let go of that nickname are you?”

“Nope.”

They pulled up in front of Inked, and his stomach twisted. “I’m not about to get Antoinette forever, or something am I? Cause that’s like the kiss of death for relationships.”

Cora laughed. “No dude you’re getting an anti-possession tattoo, just like Toni, and I have. Of course, you can always get Antoinette too if it tickles your fancy.”

“I just might.”

“Look at my little man all grown up and tatting peoples’ names on his body.”

“Shut up, Cora. I’m shocked you don’t have Dean.”

“Hmm… been a long time since I got ink.”

They stepped from the car and went inside the building.

~~~~

The light knock on her door made Toni smile. She’d been venturing out, but Sam and her were like two ships in the night, passing, but never touching, talking, or making much eye contact. It hurt her heart. She felt trapped behind a thick pane of glass. She wanted to break out, open her mouth, and make the first move toward healing, but she couldn’t.

“Come on in Cora.”

“Please tell me you left your tower today.”

“Shut up.” She tossed a pillow and Cora batted it away laughing.

“Did you?” Cora asked.

“Yes mother.  Jesus, Dean’s the one who needs the nurse, not me.”

 She smiled. “I don’t know we’re all a little sick in the head. I figure we need treatment equally.”

“Okay, I agree with that one completely,” Toni said, setting aside her phone.

“What were you doing?”

“Just flipping through pictures of happier times.” Toni sighed.

Cora walked over and cupped her face. “Baby, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Toni furrowed her brow. “Why?”

Cora brushed her lips with hers. The contact sent a spark traveling through her body. The intimacy was heaven sent after a week of feeling so cut off from her lover. She moaned. Cora slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues twined, and she lost herself in the bliss and belonging. They pulled apart for air, and she hummed. “Okay, clearly you’re buttering me up for something, but thank you."

“You’re welcome.”

“What would Mr. Winchester say about that?”

“We had a talk,” Cora whispered.

“As long as I’m not going to be taken out. He was like fucking Rocky the other day.”

“I know, it was totally hot,” Cora whispered.

Toni laughed.

“I know I’m awful.” Cora covered her face. “Just after feeling unwanted for so long...” She shrugged.

“Hey, we all have our own dysfunctions working. Now tell me what you did brown eyes.”

“We both know things can’t go on like this between you and Sam.”

Toni lowered her head. “Yeah.”

“So I’m stepping in. We’re all going to take a little trip, and I’m going to be your… chaperone if you will. I know the thought of being alone with him is still unnerving, but we’ve worked on that.”

Toni twirled a strand of her hair to release the nervous energy filling her body like helium into a balloon. “How exactly?”

“I think Sammy should be the one to tell you that.”

Toni stared at her. “Why can’t you?”

 “Cause it’s not my story to tell, babe. I’ll stay here with you, and he can stay in the door frame. But we have to push through this, all of us. There’s too much at stake.”

The truth penetrated the fog that’d surrounded her since the incident. “I know, but I am scared that we can’t, more than anything else.”

Cora enveloped her in a tight hug, and Toni bent down pressing her head to her chest. Toni relished the softness and love.

“I know, and I understand. I wish I could take this from you, but I can’t. You’re the one who has to get back on the horse.”

“God, this hurts so bad.”

“I know honey, and I am so sorry.” Drops of water fell onto her bare shoulders as Cora stroked her hair. 

“I love you, Cora.”

“I love you too, babe. Are you ready?”

Toni took a deep breath. “As ready as I’m going to be.”

Cora released her and stepped back. “I’m going to give you a few minutes to collect yourself, and then I’ll bring him to the doorframe only, okay?”

Toni forced herself to nod as she watched Cora disappear out of the room and down the hallway.

 “So you have a taste for chocolate too?”

Dean’s voice broke the solemn mood. She laughed despite her inner turmoil. “What did she tell you?”

“Not nearly enough, Red,” Dean drawled.

She shook her head. “What, you want a tell all?’

“Um, yes, followed by a demonstration. No way in hell I’m buying you guys only kissed. But hey, if her lips on yours makes you happy. I’m willing to share. With you only.”

The show of trust humbled her. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Yeah,” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, you…doing okay?”

“Fuck no,” She answered.

“Yeah, I thought I could maybe, hang out in the hallway while this goes down if that’s okay.” He shrugged.

His silent show of support warmed her.

 “I’d like that a lot, actually.”

He nodded and leaned back against the wall.

Footsteps creaked their way up the hallway, and she stepped back into the center of the room.  Cora walked in and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Thank you for talking with me, Toni,” Sam said quietly. His hazel eyes were colored with hope but she could also sense his nervousness as well.

“I didn’t want to not talk, I just…” She shook her head.

“I know it’s hard to know what to say.” He swallowed. “I know this isn’t easy for either of us, and I know it wasn’t me, but I’m sorry all the same.” He cleared his throat. “I uh, I took steps to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”  He pulled down his shirt collar and revealed an anti-possession tattoo.

“Oh Sam.” The outward gesture put a hairline fracture in the invisible window separating them.

He peered up at her through the fringe of hair she loved to run her fingers through. “Does it help?” He asked tentatively.

“So much,” she whispered, seeing the light at the end of their tunnel. Cora squeezed her and she ran her hand over Toni's arm.

“Good.” A small smile broke out over his face and Toni felt her heart flutter as she remembered just how adorable he could be.

There was no malice lurking in his hazel eyes. No anger vibrated around his aura. There were differences. This was Sammy.

“So, um, we’ll be leaving tonight for the weekend I planned. With uh, With Cora’s help. Dean and I are going to bunk in one room, and you girls will have the other. I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. I mean more than necessary.” He winced, and suddenly she saw the shy, uncertain man she’d first fallen for. 

“The hell you say?” Dean mumbled.

Toni snickered.

“Did I leave that part out?” Cora said.

“You damn well know you did,” Dean grumbled. “If something more than lip locking happens between you two in that room, I’d better be there.”

“Wait, what?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, Sammy wishful thinking. I’m going to go pack now, you should do the same,” Dean said.

 “Uh, okay. So uh, I’ll see you in the car?” He asked as Toni nodded with a slight smile before he walked off and she could practically see the gears in his mind turning at the speed of light.

“You’re going to have to catch him up to speed eventually,” Cora said.

“I’m sure he’s already guessed. Hell, maybe he knew already. Remember when we went to see him in college?”

“He was drunk off his ass on Tequila. I doubt he remembered much of anything.”

Toni laughed. “That’s true. So we’re bunkies again?”

“Yes, ma’am, you know what that means. Bring your sexy Pajamas game.”

“Are you using me to torture your husband in one of your kinky games?” Toni asked with mock horror.

“Um yes. The opportunities don’t’ come up often.”

“Done.”

Cora giggled with glee. “He always thinks he’s the one in control. His mind is going to drive him insane, and I’m going to love every minute of it.”

“Cora you can be downright Malicious when you want to be.”

“I know, it’s the hunter in me.”

“No, it’s the Turner hunter in you. Y’all are a different breed.”

“Says the Singer.” Cora arched an eyebrow. “Do you need help packing?”

“No I got this part.”

“Okay, I need to go supervise or I’ll be walking around in a bikini all weekend.” Cora rolled her eyes and jogged from the room.

As she packed her bag, hope and a sense of excitement set in. _Nothing can happen. Sam is permanently warded, and Cora and Dean will be there_.

She took a few deep breaths and mentally went over the differences between Sam and not Sam. _I can do this._ She walked down the hall to Dean and Cora’s room and froze. Dean had his hand down Cora’s pants, and there was no mystery what he was doing.  Cora gripped his forearms and whimpered. Toni’s breasts grew heavy, and her pussy grew damp. _It’s been too long._

“I’m going to miss my pussy tonight, Cora. I need to give you something to tide you over.”

Embarrassed and turned on, she quietly backed away. They’d been taking up a lot of Cora’s time with their issues. It was time to start standing on their own.  She licked her lips and listened in, certain neither would really care. It was nothing she’d never heard before.  As Dean dirty talked Cora into an orgasm, she made herself a vow. One day she’d have this again.

 

The car pulled away from Bobby’s, and Toni couldn’t help but feel off being in the back beside Cora. Everything was lopsided right now.

“How you doing, babe?” Cora whispered.

“Everything feels weird.” Metallica blared over the radio, covering their conversation from the boys as they leaned toward one another with their heads close together. “I should be back here with Sam, and you should be up there with Dean. It’s amazing how fucked up things can happen in such a short amount of time.”

“This is just a hurdle. You guys can jump it.” Cora squeezed her thigh. “That’s why you have such long legs.”

“Really? I thought they were to wrap around you.” Toni teased.

Cora laughed. “That too, and no changing the topic.”

“Damn, you caught that.” She exhaled. “I’m nervous as hell. I mean what are we even going to do?”

“I have a tentative itinerary.” Cora admitted. “Dinner by the fireside tonight, and some games or conversation.” She shrugged.

“Nicely done, camp counselor. What happens if I can’t get my mouth to work?”

“Then we’ll work through it.”

“How long can you keep running interference Cora? It’s not fair to you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“Right now, yes. This is what we do. Love means being there for one another.”

“I hate this.”

“I know you do.” Cora kissed her temple.

“You trying to slip my wife tongue, Toni?”

Sam’s head whipped around so fast Toni was surprised his neck didn’t break. His eyes were wide and his face wore a stunned expression. Toni laughed, grateful for the tension breaker. Dean Winchester played the role of jester perfectly. He always had.

“You wish, Winchester.”

“Yeah, I do.” Dean nodded his head.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and watched them from beneath heavily lidded eyes. _He’s turned on._ Their gazes met, and she didn’t flinch. The tension between them took a sexual turn. Her mind balked, but her body blossomed. She licked her dry lips, trapped under the heavy onslaught of lust and fear. Her breathing increased. Feeling like a drowning victim, she turned to her inner tube and squeezed her hand.

“Careful, D. Sammy doesn’t seem like he’d mind seeing it either,” Cora said. “Mine.” Cora said playfully, wrapping her arms around Toni. She broke the spell. Toni took a deep breath and regrouped.

~~~~

“How you doing roomie?” Cora said as they finished unpacking.

“You know I’m...shit I don’t know what I am.” Toni laughed.

Cora nodded. “You don’t have to rush anything.”

“But I do. I know we don’t have forever,” Toni said.

“You don’t have to jump back into anything you’re not comfortable with, Toni. If you need more time, take it. If you need space. We’ll provide it. “

“How?”

“By kicking it old school, girls and boys style.”

“Deans going to get sick of that.”

“Hah, he married this, I own him. Besides a little sex in the same room never bothered you before. I’ll just send him back to his room when I’m done.”

“Look at you, ya freaking man-eater.” Toni laughed.

“Being married to him doesn’t mean you’re out in the cold. I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I know, Cora.”

“Good. The boys should be done with the fire by now, you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s rip the Band-Aid off.” She stood up straight.  If she could hunt monsters, she could face her no longer possessed boyfriend. They walked outside, and she smiled at the site of the fire burning in the fire pit. It reminded her of campouts with her parents.

“Nice work boys,” Toni said. The time of walking around like a mute was over.

“Thanks, Red, next time you can do it.”

“You got the food, Cora?”

“Yeah, it’s already in the fridge. Let’s get the hot dogs, buns, and condiments.”

“Yes Dear,” Dean said sarcastically.

Cora cast her a seeking gaze, and she nodded. She could handle a few minutes of alone time on the opposite side of the fire from Sam.

He stayed in his spot with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“I never understood camping for fun.” His quiet, but deep voice broke the silence.

“Well, being a hunter it’s kind of a survival skill 101,” Toni said.

“Yeah. I think I was making fire pits by the time I was five,” Sam said.

“Me too, but for completely different reasons. My parents and I did a lot of camping. It was fun. We saw a lot of the national parks that way.”

“And you had fun?” Sam said, wrinkling his nose.

She laughed. “Yeah, I had fun. Mostly because I didn’t know what the hell could be lurking out there. Now…” She shrugged.

“Don’t worry we warded our area,” Sam said.

Toni laughed. “I’d expect nothing less from you two.”

“Training comes in handy later in life sometimes.”

“Along with a healthy dose of paranoia and battle scars.”

“Well, every job has its negatives.”

“Right.” She snorted.  “Tell me what the plus is?”

“Seeing the country?” Sam added and Toni couldn’t help but smile. This felt…normal almost. Like it had been when they were first getting re-acquainted after all the years apart.

“Really Stanford Law, that’s all you got?” She teased. He smiled briefly before shrugging.

“It’s a crap job, we both know it. The sensation of knowing you saved someone is pretty amazing. But it costs you a whole hell of a lot.”

The words weren’t lost on her.

“Yeah, sometimes.” She mumbled as an awkward silence fell.

“Glad to see you young lovers are still keeping things PG, I’d hate to lose my dinner.” She’d never been so happy to hear Dean’s voice in her life.

“Shut up D.” Cora elbowed his side.

“Here I got the poles for hot dogs guy.” She handed a metal rod with boobs to Toni.

“Really, Cora?”

“What? These are awesome,” Dean said, waving his penis themed rod.

“You would say that, “Sammy said.

Toni shook her head and smiled. Cora had a way of thinking about everyone.  A happy quiet fell over them as they roasted their hotdogs.

“These are so good, babe,” Dean said around a mouth full of food.

Cora shook her head, but the happiness was evident. Toni glanced over at Sam and found him sneaking a glance at her. He froze when their eyes caught. She offered up a tentative smile, and he beamed. The joy on his face melted some of the ice that had surrounded her heart.

They finished up their hot dogs. “Okay, are we ready for the surprise?” Cora asked.

“Wait there’s more?” Dean said excitedly totally playing the role of resident man-child.

“Yes can you help me with it?”

“Hell yeah.” He leapt up from his chair, and they walked inside.

“It doesn’t take much for him, does it?” Toni said.

“Never has. He’s lucky that way,” Sam said. His glum tone reminded her of the conversation she’d had earlier with Cora. “Not you though huh?”

“I have one of those heads that doesn’t turn off. I think that’s why I chose law.”

“Do you miss college?” She asked as he looked up at her. He looked so lost right now.

“Immensely. There everything makes sense. I knew what to expect. Here…” He shrugged.

“One minute everything is fine, and the next everything is upside down,” She whispered.

“Exactly.” He sighed. “That’s what I’ve always hated about this gig. You can never find your footing cause at any moment the ground can fall out from underneath you. How do you plan a life around that?” She remained quiet as she thought of their conversation in the shower before the demon virus. _Sam wanted to plan our lives together after all this was over and now_ …her heart hurt.

“Alright you guys gather,” the excitement in Cora’s voice was contagious and broke her out of her sullen mood. Sammy smiled the goofy look she called little brother worship and her lips curved upward and they joined them by the backdoor.  Cora shook the marshmallows and Dean held up a bag of Hershey’s bars and a box of Graham crackers.

“Smores!”

“And.” Cora pulled a long blue box out of the borrowed green jacket she’d pilfered from Dean. “Sparklers!”

“Yes!” Dean threw his arms up in victory, and she and Sam burst into laughter. “Best weekend trip ever.”

“Can my wife plan or what?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing. Thank you, Cora,” Sam said.

“Thanks, Co,” Toni said.

“Are you all having fun? You don’t have to humor me.”

“NO,” She and Sam said at the same time.

They glanced at one another and smiled. “You first,” Sam said.

“Co, this is awesome. Seriously.”

She grinned. “Sammy?”

“Best camping I’ve ever done.”

“Yay! Now we Smore!” She called out like a leader directing a charge.        

Full of gooey sweetness and a sense of pride, Toni couldn’t help but feel as if she’d took a huge step forward. They'd talked and laughed, and for a while it felt like old times.

“Now we move to the nighttime activities,” Cora cried. “You guys take care of the fire.”

“Roger,” Dean said saluting her.

Toni turned to Cora and narrowed her gaze in confusion.

“Pajama party,” She mouthed.

Toni grinned and nodded.

They ran to the bathroom giggling like school girls. Washing their hands, they moved to their bedroom.

“Which one did you pick?” Toni said.

“I brought a couple,” Cora picked up a batman tank top and matching underwear and a black and white tuxedo themed outfit.

They looked at each other. “Batman,” they said at the same time.

“What did you bring?”

Toni held up her slinky black short nightgown and an emerald green bra and undies set.

“I was one step ahead of you,” Cora said. She dug into her duffle and held up a small bag before tossing it over at Toni.

“What’s this?” Toni asked.

“Trust me.”

Toni opened up the bag and laughed. “A fucking Robin underwear set?”

“We got to match.”

“ Yes we do.”

“I got slippers too,” Cora said.

Toni ran toward her friend and tackled her to the bed. She covered her face with kisses.  “ I love you.”

Cora laughed. “ I Love you too.”

“You molesting my wife in there?” Deans said knocking on the door.

“Oh yeah, I got her pussy in my mouth right now, Winchester.”

“Liar, I can hear you talking. Fire’s out. ”

Cora giggled. “We’ll be out in a minute, D.”

“Yeah … if you aren’t I’m coming in, to watch.” He muttered.

“What exactly did this conversation you had with Dean go like?” Toni asked as she moved off the bed.

“Honest to God, all I asked him was if he’d mind if we made out sometimes.”

“And his response?”

“An immediate, Hell no I don’t mind. Followed by a barrage of questions I said I couldn’t answer without you.”

“Way to throw me under the bus, bitch,” Toni said as they moved from the bed and put on their pajamas.

“You’re the Robin to my Batman for a reason.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 


	54. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are our conventions!! Thank you for allowing us to share our vision of SPN with you guys. I have a question for you if DC and TS had a catch phrase, what do you think it’d be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam glanced up as the door opened, and the girls came out clad in practically nothing. His jaw dropped as he took Toni in. The red tank topped hugged Toni’s breasts like a second skin, and he could tell by her pebbled nipples she was braless. The shirt stopped a few inches above her belly button, bearing a patch of pale skin he just wanted ran his hands over. He licked his dry lips and thought of cold showers, old ladies, and men’s lockers room. Getting a boner right now would be the worst thing he could do. He tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, focusing on the big dipper. _Anything but the mess my life has become._ He took a deep breath and tried to quell the anger threatening to build up.  This was the last thing Toni needed to see, him upset.

 “Holy shit Batman and Robin!” Dean said stating the obvious. “Sammy, check this shit out dude. They have fucking matching slippers.”

 He glanced over at his brother and forced a closed mouth smile, nodding his head. “Yeah, I see that. Superheroes?” He arched an eyebrow.

 “Cora’s idea,” Toni said.

 “Cause she’s fucking amazing. I think I might need to be rescued,” Dean said.

 Sam snickered at the cheesy pick-up line.

 “Cool your jets citizen of Gotham, we have more things to do.”

 “You going to let us in on the plan?” Toni said.

 “It wouldn’t be a celebration for us if we didn’t have alcohol.”

 “Now you’re speaking my language,” Toni said.

 “But, there’s a catch,” Cora said.

 “Somehow I knew you’d say that,” Sam said laughing as his hair fell into his face. He clung to the prospect of innocent interaction like a leech to flesh. He’d take every moment he could get. He never would’ve guessed you could grow so attached to someone in such a short time. He’d been raised to keep things close to his chest, and Jess never knew the truth. With Toni, everything had been different. He’d fallen, hard, fast. She’d filled the empty spaces inside him, helped him walk between the two worlds. With her, he saw it didn’t have to be all or nothing.  _Look at me now._

 “I’ll let you pick. Truth or Dare, or Never have I ever,” Cora said.

 “Never have I ever,” Dean said automatically. “I’m never playing truth or dare with you two again.”

 “Awwwh Dean,” Cora said. The girls pouted.

 “No, put those faces away. It ain't happening.” Dean shook his head.

 “What happened the last time?” Sam said.

 “Don’t you dare,” Dean hissed.

 “Sorry, Sammy we were sworn to secrecy,” Cora said solemnly.

 “Yeah, that’s girl talk for I’ll tell you as soon as Dean’s not around. Why don’t I make it easy for you? Come on woman, let’s get the booze.” He palmed Cora’s ass, and Sam laughed.

 He’d never accused his brother of being subtle. But right now he couldn’t be more thankful.

 “So, what’s the story?” Sam said careful to look Toni in the eyes.

 She chuckled. “A game of truth or dare, mixed with half a bottle of whiskey and a bet to survive my Uncle's possibly haunted junkyard bare assed.”

 Sam barked a laugh. The burst of joy felt good. It relieved some of the pressure on his chest.

 “Yeah, he said he’d never play truth or dare with the both of us again after that.”

 “The two of you are potent together.”

 She smirked.  “Oh, you have no idea.” The mischief in her voice, and secrets in her beautiful blue eyes made his cock twitch.  Any other time he would’ve asked her about it. Now, he wasn’t sure what to say next. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders.  He’d always been aware of how big he was compared to everyone else but with her stature reaching close to six feet and her frame solid and curvy, he’d been able to forget that. Now he was hyperaware of every move again.

 “So Never have I ever should be interesting,” She said.

 He looked up shocked she’d initiated the conversation.

 “Depends on how bold everyone is feeling.”

 “You’ve never played games with us since we were grown-ups, Sammy. We go hard.”  Stunned, he felt a smile tug at his lips hearing the old nickname. _Things had to be better if  she’s calling me Sammy again right?_

“Oh, yeah?”

“Watch and learn. We’re going to school you in the world of Toni and Cora.”

 “I’m oddly terrified and excited at the same time.”

 “We got the good stuff.” Dean cried, sticking his head out the back door. “Let’s bring this inside.”

 “Yeah.” Sam nodded. “We’re coming.” The distance between them made his belly ache. She should be pressed up against him, beneath his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him. Instead, he gestured for her to go ahead of him. She hesitated before swiftly walking in front of him. _She doesn’t even want to give me her back_. He walked forward wishing he could shrink inside himself, and fadeaway.

They walked inside, and Cora pressed a shot glass in his hand.

 “Drink.”

 He wolfed it down, and she patted his shoulder. “Come on, Sammy, gotta loosen you up before you play in the big leagues.”

 “Hah. Good luck with that. I’ve been trying my entire life,” Dean said.

 “You don’t have our charm. Right Toni?” Cora said.

 “Not even close,” Toni agreed.

 “Refill,” Cora said. He handed her a glass. She topped it off. “Down the hatch.”

 The liquid burned down his throat, easing the tension as it hit his belly and spread warmth through his body.

“You going to let me corrupt your boyfriend like that, Toni? Can’t you see I’m trying to get him drunk?”

She laughed.  “I think we could all use a little drunkenness right now," Toni said.

“D?” Cora said.

“I’m with her,” he held up his bottle in mock salute and winked. The brash attitude put Sam at ease.  She hadn’t denied he was her boyfriend.  His heart healed. They weren’t turning away from him or treating him differently. They were standing beside him, helping him on his journey back into Toni’s trustworthy zone.

“Who’s kicking this shit off?”

“Since you were the one who planned it how about you get into the hot seat,” Toni said.

“Yes,” Dean said sounding like a twelve-year-old boy who’d just beat the next level on a game.

“Alright. Here're Cora’s rules. Each person gets one, any, statement. If you’ve done it, you drink. If not you’re safe.”

“I’m going first,” Dean said.

Sam laughed. “Of course you are.”

 “Never have I ever made out with Toni Singer,” Dean said.

 Sam narrowed his gaze when Cora lifted her cup to her lips along with him. Cora shrugged and grinned.

 “Really?” He mouthed looking from her to Toni.

 “Really,” Toni mouthed.

 “Damn,” he said out loud.

 Dean snickered. “Sammy’s feeling the booze.”

 The girls giggled. The sound was music to his ears.

 “Never have I ever…” Toni drew the sentence out. “Kissed Sam Winchester.”

“The fuck?” Dean said as Cora took a drink.  His jaw turned to granite, and he took a menacing step forward.

“It was college, there was alcohol, lots of alcohol, and we weren’t even together,” Cora said.

 “Cora,” Sam said, afraid for his life.

 Toni laughed. “It was a dare.”

 Dean’s shoulders relaxed. “Not funny, Cora.”

 She winked.

 Sam cleared her throat. “Never have I ever been to a Frat party.”  They all drank.

 “I nominate you, since you were so eager to put me in the hot seat,” Cora said scowling at Toni.

 “We should sit. I feel like I’m going to need to be sitting for this shit,” Dean said. He stalked over to the couch, hooking an arm around Cora’s waist and lifting her up and taking him with her.

“Great now you have him in caveman mode,” Toni said.

“Oh, is there another one? ‘Cause I didn’t notice it,” he said.

Toni laughed.

“Screw you, Sammy you do the same thing,” Dean called over his shoulder.

“Never have I ever treated my five-foot-ten girlfriend like a doll,” Sam mumbled.

“Don’t be jealous Sammy. Maybe one day, Toni will let you pick her up too. You’re fucking giant enough to.” Sam snuck a glance at Toni and felt releaved when he saw her smile still as they headed to the living room.  _Well she didn't balk at the thought of me touching her again, that's gotta be good right?_

 

Dean sat on the couch with Cora on his lap, and Toni sat on the opposite end, and he took a seat across from them, hating the separation.

“Never have I ever, used a sex toy on someone,” Dean said smirking.

They all drank. Toni arched her eyebrows, and her eyes darkened. Heat flooded his face. The sight of her arousal directed at him made him grin. He ducked his head, feeling like they had just started dating.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test,” Sam said.

 Toni rolled her eyes.

 “What? I’m the only one?” Dean drank.

 “Doubting my mental capabilities?” Toni asked.

 “Never,” he said honestly.

 “I’m surrounded by brains,” Dean muttered.

 “Never have I ever been to a nudist beach,” Cora said.

 “Bitch you were with me,” Toni said.

 “Fuck, I’ll be cleaning out the pipes tonight,” Dean said.

 The girls drank.

 “It’s Sammy’s turn. Dean has no shame. It’s not as fun with him,” Cora said.

 “Truth,” Toni agreed.

 “What can I say? I’m an adventurous guy.”

 “Well, Mr. Excitement, go then,” Toni said.

 “My pleasure.” He grinned evilly. “Never have I ever, had phone sex.”

 Sam’s ears went hot. The other three drank.

 “Oh, you need to break him in, Toni,” Dean said. “Put the church mouse out of his misery.”

 “Be nice, D.” Cora poked out her bottom lip.

 He pushed it back in. “Put that back.”

 Sam shook his head. Their banter kept the air light, but he felt the strain down to his soul.

 “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” Toni said.

 They all drank.

 “Okay, I’m buzzing,” Cora said.

 “Oh yeah. I’m feeling no pain over here,” Toni agreed.

 “Tipsy and pliable. I like it. Is there where we get to your Cherry Pie and Chocolate talent routine?” Dean asked.

 “No, you said you wouldn’t play truth and dare with us anymore.”

 “Suddenly I’ve had a change of heart,” Dean said.

 Sam snuck glances at Toni.  He missed the closeness they’d shared. Right now he was on the outside looking in, and he hated it.

 “This is where I tuck my wife in for the night before I’m banished to the other room,” Dean stood, bringing Cora with him.

 “Don’t get come on the bed I have to sleep there too.”

 Dean grinned. “Oh, we won’t.”

 “Why am I not reassured?” Toni said as they walked from the room.

 “Cause Dean always has a trick up his sleeve,” Sam said.

 

He met her gaze. Awkwardness dug its talons into them, and they glanced away. He cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“I’m here.”

 “That doesn’t give me much to go on,” Sam whispered.

 “It’s easier when other people are around.”

 The words were a knife to the stomach. He closed his eyes and nodded.

 “Today was good, Sam. It was a step forward. Today I saw you, and not… her.” her voice shook. “I know it doesn’t’ seem like much, but God, trust me it’s everything.”

 “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you Toni. Please don’t feel rushed. That’s not my intention.”

 “I know, but I know you, I know the way your mind works. This isn’t a punishment, Sam, or a storm for you to weather alone.”

 “Do you think we can get over it?” He asked quietly.

 “Yes, Sam. I do. It’ll just take time.”

 “Time I have.”  Her immediate response and the determination etched on the face he loved soothed the caged beast inside. Afraid to push his luck, he stood. “I think I’m going to call it. We have a busy day tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Antoinette.”

 “Goodnight, Sam.”

 He could feel her eyes on him as he left the room. But this time it was for all the right reasons. _We can make it through this._


	55. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to know what happens next and well quite frankly so do we. * winks. We’re excited to see you guys are getting the things we’ve been trying to do with the boys, the girls, and SPN as a whole. Hindsight is always 20/20 and writing SPN now 10 seasons later (HELLS YEAH) allows us to hopefully avoid some of the things we don’t love about the show. Such as the *Cough shit on Dean Hour. Don’t get Colt started. She’ll rant for hours. *yells I will! You don’t beat Dean into the ground. He doesn’t’ deserve that. He didn’t start the apocalypse, or drink demon blood, or a million other things he’s blaming himself for. Grrr. See, told you. She be feisty. Pop the top on your brewsky and settle in for some tasty bits of inner workings from our favorite four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“You’ve been keeping secrets from your Daddy, Cora,” Dean whispered, grinding his hard on into her ass as he bent her over the edge of the bed. “I had no clue you and Red were so…close.”  He pinned her hands to the bed and nipped at her neck.

“It never came up,” She rasped.

He bit her, hard.

“Ah.” She cried out.

“Why keep it to yourself?”

“Because we never talk about those ten years, not the intimate stuff.”

“Funny, suddenly I want to talk about it a whole lot.” He whispered, swiveling his hips. Moisture flooded her panties, and she moved with him, seeking more friction.

“Dean.”

“That’s right baby, beg me for it. I’m in control right now.”

“Fuck me Dean.”

“You sure that’s what you want, Mama?”

She gripped the bedspread. “Yes.”

“Spread your legs.” She complied. He moved back and trailed his fingers over her damp panties. ”So wet for me, already. I love how responsive you are.”  He removed his hand, and she moaned at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to give you something even better.”  The sound of clinking metal told her he was removing his belt. Butterflies flapped their tiny wings in her belly. Between him being shot and their insane schedule it’d been awhile since they had sex this way. She creamed herself in anticipation.

“We’re going to take these off you. I want you to wear this again for me,” Dean whispered, hooking his thumbs into her underwear. He worked them down her hips slowly, biting her ass.

She jumped and moaned.

“Love that ass,” he whispered. He kissed the offended area and finished removing her underwear.

“You been a bad girl, keeping this sexy secret of yours. That means you have to be punished Cora.”

 Her heart raced. Her breasts ached, and her nipples strained against the cotton of the tank top. He yanked her arms behind her. The cool leather bound her wrists together. “Good girls tell their Daddy everything.” He ran his hand up her side, cupping her right breast, and massaging it roughly. “From now on you will tell Daddy everything that goes on between the two of you, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”  He shoved her onto the bed. “Now to make sure you stay in line.” She felt his head nudge her entrance, already slick from his pre-come.  He thrust home, and she cried out, arching her back. He pressed the small of her back down and rammed home. She buried her face into the mattress and screamed. He hit every hot spot as he fucked her hard and fast. She pressed her thighs together in search of more friction. She couldn’t move much from this position, only feel, which was his whole point.

“Fuck Mama, you’re so tight. My pussy is so good. You know it’s mine, right? I own this shit now, Cora.” His primal ravings made her cream even more. “Fuck, you like it, don’t you. Look at you coating my cock, Jesus.”  He gripped her hair and pulled her up continuing to thrust hard. “I want to hear it, Cora.”

“Yes, it’s your pussy, Daddy.”

“Mhmm. That’s my good girl.” His hand slid up to cup her neck. “You’re going to come when I tell you too.” Her walls constricted. “Not yet.” He circled his hips, and she moaned. “You thought you were so clever, getting me to agree to come here and then doing the bedroom swap.” The slap of their skin and her throaty cries pushed her to the edge. She fought against the bliss. “I have a surprise too." He tugged her hair. “Come.”

“Dean.” She exploded coating his dick as he continued to fuck her through her Orgasm. He pulled out and rolled her onto her back. “Open that pretty mouth.” She did as he instructed, and he stroked himself groaning as he filled her mouth with his come. She swallowed it down. “Next time you kiss Red, she’ll be tasting both of us.” She sucked him into her mouth, cleaning him off. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and she smirked around him. _I have tricks too, D_.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and rolled onto his side. Their gazes met. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?”

She giggled.

He pushed into a sitting position, pulled up his pants, and rolled her onto her belly. “Let’s get this off you.” His deft fingers freed her. He massaged her wrist, sweetly kissing her shoulders. “Thank you.”

She rolled away from him and peered up. “For what?”

“For being everything I could’ve ever dreamed about.” He ran his knuckles over her cheeks. “I don’t want to leave, but I know Toni needs you, and I need to tend to my brother. He can get pretty dark.”

She sighed. “True.” She sat up.

“Stay there,” he said. He grabbed her underwear, slipped them up her legs and kissed her belly. “Alright, I’m leaving before I get reinvested.” He stood. “I’m going to sleep for shit, you know?”

“Me too, babe.”  He bent down and kissed her gently before stepping back and leaving the room.

 

A few minutes later Toni opened the door. “Are you finished with your love fest? Dean gave me the all clear.”

She snickered. “Yeah. Sorry, bout that.”

“Yeah, I fully expect to wake up to him wrapped around you like a damn snake. You even get up in the middle of the night to pee, and he’s asking where you’re going.”

“I know. He’s gotten better,” she offered.

“Mmhmm.” Toni climbed into bed beside her.

“How was being alone with Sam?”

“Awkward, but okay,” Toni whispered.

“Yeah?” Cora asked, careful to hide her excitement.

“Yeah. He’s trying to move back into his shell. I can’t watch that. It’d be like watching a death.” Toni shook her head.

“He’s changed a lot being with you. For the better.”

Toni turned her head to look at her. “You think so?”

“Oh babe, I know so.” Cora sighed. “He always had issues. With Jess, he didn’t have to deal with them because he could pretend they didn’t exist. Other than me, you, and the occasional, I’m not dead call to Bobby, he cut off all ties with our world. Now that’s he’s back in up to his neck, and battling something dark inside him. I worry a lot. You balance him out, make him better. The way you do me, but so much more.”

“I just don’t understand though, Cora. He hasn’t been to hell.”

“Maybe hell came to him when he wasn’t looking,” She whispered.

Toni shivered. “If it’s anything like the Meg high jacking I don’t know that I’d be able to stand it,”  her voice cracked.

“Don’t’ say that,” Cora whispered.

“Cora, what do you know?”

“I can’t help but think this is all going to get much worse before it gets better. Here, cut off from everything, surrounded by each other, it feels good. We’re happy. But the world is waiting. They are waiting for us to rear our heads so they can pounce. And we both know, no one can hide forever.” Cora rolled onto her side.

“You feel it too don’t you. Something in the air.”

“I’ve been feeling it,” Toni admitted.

“I’m worried we’re not going to be ready. That the boys won’t be ready.”

Toni ran her fingers through Cora’s hair. “You’re going to drive yourself crazy like that.”

“I’m pretty sure I left crazy in the rearview a long time ago.”

“All we can do is remain alert, find out everything we can.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

“Than we go down fighting,” Toni said.

Cora turned away. “I don’t accept that.”

“You’re not all-powerful Cora. Sometimes we don’t get a say.”

Cora shook her head. Something in her very soul balked against the idea. They had to prevail. Whatever this is, it was bigger than the four of them.

Her vision wavered and for a moment she swore she could see a form made of shining lights in the far corner. She blinked. It disappeared, but the feeling of peace remained. The sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach was gone.

“You, okay?” Toni asked.

“Yeah. You were right. I need to just, take a knee while we’re here.”  She nodded her head. “Rest up, and prepare.” Still caught in the afterglow, and content to be beside her best friend, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

“Suddenly I’m exhausted,” Toni said.

“Mentally you’ve been running miles on a treadmill.”

“Ugh, true. I’m going to turn out the light. Then I need some Cora Snuggle time.”

“I’m down for that.”  The bed moved as she got out of bed, and dipped when she returned.

Cora wiggled and lifted the covers. “Under the covers with you.” The scent of crisp sheets and something subtle and floral caressed her nose.

“This feels like heaven,” Toni whispered.

“I agree. I’m the big spoon. You could use some extra, TLC.”

“Yeah, and I’d get no sleep with that ass of yours pressed into me all night.”

“Not you too,” Cora mumbled.

“Cora, the ass rivals J’lo’s. Get used to it.”

Cora wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist and brought her hands up to cup her breasts. “Says Chesty La Rue.”

“Yours aren’t small.”

“Hah, they’re not as big as yours.”

“I’m taller than you,” Toni mumbled.

“It’s okay just accepts your assets,” Cora teased.

“Don’t use my logic against me.” Toni mumbled.

Cora nuzzled her neck and twined their legs. They’d done this dance many times, being the rock, the buffer, the unwavering love when they felt completely alone in the world. This life took, creating holes in you until there was nothing left. It’s why so many hunters had vices. Their vice was each other.

“You feeling better?” Cora whispered.

“Yes, I didn’t realize how much I missed this until right now.”

“All you have to do is say the word, Toni.”

“I don’t want to mess with what you have with Dean. He lost you for ten years.”

“Yeah, because he was a secretive martyring dumb ass.”

Toni snickered. “Yeah, but it doesn’t change the fact he’s going to want to make time, and I’m not so sure he’s going to want to share.”

She laughed. “Are you really talking about Rosy palm and Porn Winchester?”

“That was before he had the love of his life back,” Toni said.

Cora removed her hand. “Toni, face me, please.”

She rolled over slowly. “When we started this what did we say?”

“That we’d always be there for one another,” Toni said. Her voice shook. “Anyway we needed.”

“That’s not changing. They aren’t allowed to come in and make demands about things long set into motion. This works for us, always has, always will.” Cora cupped the side of her face. “Unless we decide to change it. Is that what you want?”

“God no, Cora.”

“Dean is fine. The little pervert just wants me to relay back our escapades.”

Toni laughed. ‘But what about Sam? Did you see his face in the car?”

“I damn near saw his hard on bust through his pants in the car. You got the boy by the curly hairs. Whatever you say goes, and if anyone understands the love we hold for one another it's him. I love him just as much as Dean, but in a very different way. I know that transcends what most people are capable of even understanding, let alone experiencing for themselves. He will get it.”

“You sound so fucking sure.” Toni shook her head, tickling Cora with her hair.

“Because it feels like this is how we were always meant to be, the four of us together.”

Toni sighed.

“You’ve always trusted me before. Trust me in this.” Toni opened her mouth to protest, and Cora captured her lips. Despite their tough exteriors, they were soft on the inside. Prone to mistrust, and thinking the worst, because little in their life had ever gone right. Cora wound her hand in Toni’s hair and stole her protest with a gentle kiss. Their tongues twined, and Cora ran her hands over Toni’s back, massaging out the knots, taking away her anxiety, and fear. When she was limp and moaning lightly, she pulled away, placing one last kiss to her lips.

“Now we can rest.”

“Mhmm,” Toni agreed lazily.

Cora chuckled.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing you haven’t done for me a million times before, babe. That’s love.”

“No, that’s Cora love. When I left the life, I found out pretty damn quickly, it’s not always the same. In that instance, you were lucky to know Dean was the one.”

“Like how you know Sammy is.”

Toni paused. “Yeah, like how I know Sammy is.”

Mentally Cora cheered. Toni was ready for everything they had planned tomorrow.

~~~~

Dean tossed and turned cursing his situation. Just across the hallway, Cora was having who knew what done to her by her befriend, and he was pretty sure, at one time lover. His cock hardened, and he grunted. He hated not having eyes on Cora. After what happened, distance made him anxious. If they could take her once, what kept them from coming back? Every night he slept with his arms around her to reassure himself she was still there. Here in the darkness by himself the demons came to play with his mind.

“Why don’t you just go get her? Not like I’m going to climb out the window and make a break for it.”

“What?” Dean said.

“You heard me, go get Cora.”

“No, that’s not part of the rules.”

Sam laughed. “Are you kidding me? Since when do you care about the rules?”

“You’ve seen Cora pissed.”

“What’s the real reason, Dean? You want to stay here and babysit me? What do you think I’m going to do? Slit my wrists? I’m not that unstable. Meg is gone, remember?”

The bitterness turned his stomach. “Dude. I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to it’s in your voice.” He growled.

Dean tossed the blankets away from him and sat up. “Bullshit. Now I get you got your panties in a twist because you and Toni are on the outs, but don’t bring that shit my way.”

“Oh right, it’s so hard for the golden couple to be apart for the night? “

“Fuck you. Have Toni disappear off the face of the planet for a year and tell me how the fuck you feel!” He jumped up barking the words as he released the pent up frustration he held toward the situation. “She wasn’t on a vacation, or hiding out in some pretentious rich kid college. She was in fucking hell. “ He pointed at him. “You don’t think that eats me up every day?”

“You have a funny way of showing it?”

“Why because I don’t’ bitch, whine and moan. Oh poor, Dean about it? What do you think that would do to Cora? You think I should make her feel guilty about something that’s not her fault. Not everyone has the luxuries you take for granted.”

“Luxuries?” Sam spat as he stood. “What luxuries! You always had Cora. From the minute she moved in you were working away on making her yours.”

“Oh, come on man, we were kids.”

“Yeah, like that mattered. She wasn’t even legal the first time you had sex.”

Dean rushed forward, and grabbed him by his collar. “I swear to God if you don’t shut your mouth right now we’re going to have a problem.  You’re angry and I get that. Hell I’d be too. But don’t come pawning that shit off on me and Cora. If you got your head out of your ass you’d see she’s always been there for you too. You know why I love Cora so much because she feels the same way about you that I do! Though right now I can’t fathom why. She never made me choose. How many girls you know would do that? Fuck, maybe she should’ve.” He shoved Sam away into the wall. “Maybe we should take a note from your book and just leave. Go off the grid and live in ignorant bliss. ‘Cause that’s what you do right, Sammy? Say fuck everyone else, and do what’s necessary to be happy.”

He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, glancing up at the ceiling. His hands ached to form fists and beat the stupid out of Sam. A war ragged inside him. 

“I don’t owe anyone anything, Dean. I wasn’t put on this world for servitude. Neither were you, but you never seemed to understand that.”

“This is what we do Sammy. If we don’t, people are going to die. Maybe you can walk away knowing that, but I can’t.”

“We’re not the only hunters.”

“No, but there sure as hell aren’t enough of us, and the evil ones are multiplying every day. You know you can say whatever you want to me, but when it comes to Cora, watch your fucking mouth.” He shook his head. “

“What? Don’t tell the truth?”

“No, don’t be a dick. Or is that too hard for you? Right now I’m wondering if demons leave residue cause this ain’t you man.”

“That’s what you don’t understand. This is me, Dean. This is what’s going on in my head all the time. Now all I feel is isolated and alone.  Like it or not, you’ve always had Cora in way or another. What have I had? Jess, and looked what happened with her? Now this with, Toni. Maybe I should just stop trying.”

Dean wiped his mouth with his palm. There was something broken inside his brother. He couldn’t walk away when he was reaching out. Dean took a deep breath. “Don’t say that,” Dean said. “We all have bad runs man. Look at me. You think shit between me and Cora is perfect, but we were apart for ten years cause I couldn’t get my shit together. I don’t want that for you.” He shook his head. “You need to get it out of your head that’s something’s’ wrong with you.”

“Dean I have visions. That’s not normal. Dad told you, you might have to kill me. How the hell can I pretend nothing is wrong with me?” Sam ran his hands through his hair and glanced away. “I feel like I’m holding on by a thread here.”

Dean exhaled. _This is not my forte._ Part of him wanted to get Cora. _What would Cora say right now, man, think._

“You uh, you just gotta remember the good shit man. All the things about Toni that make it worth living for. When you think about tossing in the towel, think about what it’d do to her.”

Sam groaned, and he knew he’d hit the bull’s-eye. _Thank fuck. The kids grown and still a giant pain in my ass._ He’d always had a void he was looking to fill. Maybe because he’d never had time with their mom. He’d watched him try to fill the hole with healthy eating, knowledge, life as a civilian, but nothing had stuck. _Except, maybe Cora._ There were times he clung to her like a child to a mother who just got remarried and gained a Step-dad. Then he and Toni happened, and Dean felt hopeful. He couldn’t let the demon sons of bitches take that away from either of them. If he ever wanted more with Cora he had to be able to commit completely, they both did. He couldn’t do that chasing after Sam. Shame filled him. He lowered his head. _What the hell am I thinking? You don’t run out on family.  No, but Dad took mom and made a go of it._ His head ached as his conscious and the devil on his shoulder battled. He’d never give up on his brother, but sometimes he hated the roles they were forced to play. He wasn’t blind to his brothers’ flaw or stupid like he let everyone think. He just loved him like a father loved a son. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. _Is that fair to Cora?_ He shoved the thought away.

“But what if she can’t? What if every time she see’s me all she can remember is , Meg?”

Dean shook his head. “That’s never going to happen, because then Meg would win, and there’s no way a Singer is letting a demon get one over on them.”

Sam shook his head and half laughed. “You make it seem so simple.”

“Sometimes it is, Sammy. Sometimes it just is.” In need of a break from the heaviness occurring he turned to the door. “I’m going to get a piece of pie. You want some pie?”

Sam snickered. “No, Dean I don’t want pie.”

 


	56. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday, and in the words of Misha we’re trying to “Fucking Succeed.” Don’t know what I’m talking about? Then you must look up this gif. It’ll change your life. We all know the damage has been done, now it’s time for the repair job. Hold tight while we handle things right. I promise, there’s always a method to our madness.  
> Keep these amazing reviews coming! They are the expresso we need to type away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Rise and shine,” Cora whispered, brushing her hair behind her ears.

 “Mmhmm what a way to wake up,” Toni whispered. She pried her eyes open and smiled.

 “Hey there, blue eyes.”

 “Hi brown eyes,” Toni said. She cleared her throat. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 “Your day begins now,” Cora whispered.

 Excitement sent blood rushing through her veins. Cora moved back, and she sat up. “What are you wearing?” Toni asked eyeing the flirty, short, black and white maids uniform she rocked with fishnets. “Not that I mind the view.”

Cora laughed. “I’ll be your lady in waiting today, so I figured I should dress the part. Also, to give Dean a little eye candy to pacify him.”

“Pacify him for what?”

“Nu uh, time to get up, and get dressed _my lady_ ,” Cora said with a curtsey.

“You make it hard to motivate to get out of bed when you’re wearing that,” Toni said winking.

Cora laughed. “Sassy pants. Get up. We have things to do.”

“Such as?”

"Get you showered and dressed.”

“You planning on helping with that? Cause it could take some time.”

“Pipe down flirt.”

“I can’t help it. I’m horny,” Toni said. Heat gathered in her cheeks.

“You want a tide me over?” Cora whispered running her hands down her side.

Toni bit her bottom lip. “Should we?”

 Cora flicked her eyes to the open door. “You think you can be quite?”

 “The things you do aren’t meant to keep me quiet.”

 Cora laughed. She rested her forehead against Toni’s. “As much as I’d love to feel you coming on my fingers, I think you need to have a talk with Sam first. I don’t want to make things any harder for you guys.”

“Fuck,” Toni hissed. “You’re right, but shit I could use a little relief right now.”

 “You want me to go ask him real nicely?” Cora batted her eyelashes. “Sammy, can I get Toni off?”

 Toni laughed. “Can you imagine the poor guys face? No, I’ll suffer through it. Damn I wish I hadn’t left my toys.”

 “I got a little something, something. I’ll leave it in our top drawer.”

 “You dirty, dirty, girl,” Toni teased, grateful for their light-hearted sparring.

 “Yeah, yeah, Come on, Sammy set up something special for you.”

 Toni smiled. “He did?”

 “Mhmm, you’re going to like it.” She said in a sing-song voice.

 “Then what are we waiting for, let’s go.” She pushed the covers back and slid out. Cora led her to the main bathroom. “Okay baby, close your eyes.”

 Toni closed her eyes, and Cora guided her inside.

 “Okay.” Cora removed her hands, and Toni gasped.

 

A large crystal vase full of red tulips rested on a wooden table.  A bath full of bubbles and flower petals begged her to climb in.

“Tulips, my favorite.”

“Mhmm.” Cora nodded.

“Did you tell him?” she asked.

Cora held up her hands. “Oh no, that boys mind is like a vault, it stores shit. He’d be here if he could, but since that’s out for now, I’ll be your pampering assistant. Get in the tub, relax, and I’ll be back with your next present.”

“Alright.” Cora closed the door behind her, and Toni took everything in. She’d never had a man do anything this special. She’d started to think it was impossible to find anything similar to what she’d found with Cora. Blake had been a settlement she’d committed to, part of her attempt to be normal. She stripped down and stepped into the warm bath water. The scent of lavender greeted her making her sigh. He’d paid attention to every detail. She smiled.

“You ready for part two?” Cora said.

“Oh yeah.”

She opened the door and appeared with a silver tray.

“Mimosa, my lady?”

“God, yes.” She loved the champagne and orange juice concoction. It was cheap, delicious, and totally respectable to drink the minute you woke up.

She sashayed her way over the tub and leaned down, offering up the tray. Her cleavage swelled over her black bra.

“And the day got even better.”

“I thought you’d appreciate that.” Cora winked.

Toni took the drink and sipped. “So good,” she whispered.

“Now lay back and let me massage your shoulders Ms. Singer. I heard you have some tension you need to be worked out.”

Toni leaned back in the claw foot bath tub. Cora’s hands worked their magic on her shoulders, and she soaked up the TLC letting her mind go blank.

 

“Are you ready to get dressed for the day?” Cora asked some time later when her bones had turned to liquid.

“Yes.”

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“You keep making me feel like this, plying me with liquor, and bringing me gifts. I might not want to go back to Sam.”

Cora smirked. “You know what they say. Once you go black…

Toni blew a hand full of bubbles at her and giggled. “More like once you go, Cora.”

“I could say the same thing for you, Antoinette.” She deepened her voice and slipped out the door.

 

Her full name made her think of Sam. Her heart ached. He’d done all this, but he wasn’t there to experience it with her first hand.

Cora slipped back in holding a pile of clothes. “Now we must dress you for your outing. Are you ready to see Mr. Winchester?”

Toni laughed. “Yeah actually, I really am.”

Cora beamed. “I was given specific directions for this next part. Well… the description. He didn’t know I was going to do it in his place. But I’d like to. I want you to think of him, okay?”

Toni nodded, blinking away the water threating to spill from her eyes.

 

Cora set the clothing on the dresser and grabbed a fluffy white towel.”  She held it out and stood beside her. “So I can’t lift you out in my arms, but let’s use our imagination and say I did.”

 She stepped out of the tub onto the mat, and Cora wrapped her in a warm towel. She placed kisses across her shoulder.

“You’re most beautiful when you’re like this, fresh out of the bath, all rosy, relaxed and completely natural.”

Cora turned her around and began to dry her.

“Did he say that?” She whispered.

Cora nodded.

“The most amazing thing about you is the fact that you want to be with me. I mean you’re everything a man could want. Smart, funny, tough, and giving. When I look at you, it’s like looking at the sun. An awe-inspiring ball of light that blazes so bright you can only view it in small glimpses.”

“Oh, Sam,” Toni whispered.

Cora continued to dry her off, kneeling in front of her. “I love your height, your strong legs, and long arms. The hips that cradle me and the strength of will that gets me through my lows. You’re Sam sized. It’s like you were made for me, and I can’t let anything come between us because I need you Toni, and I think just maybe you need me too. We fit like pieces of a puzzle.”

“Oh, that man.” Her voice shook. Cora rested her head on Toni’s stomach.  “I don’t want things to be like this anymore. I can’t. I need to see him.” Toni stated.

Cora leaned back and nodded, smiling. “Then let’s get you dressed.”  

 

She was clad in a pair of jeans, her favorite Tennessee Whiskey tank top, and hiking shoes.

“Please follow me, my lady,” Cora said donning her British accent once again.

She led her to the kitchen, and Cora’s words from earlier suddenly made sense. Dean was dressed in a black suit with a tie.

“Finally,” Dean huffed.

“We can’t rush Milady,” Cora said.

“Milady needs to get her ass at the table because Mr. Winchester is about to get punched in the mouth.” Toni’s eyes caught Sam’s and she couldn’t help but smile bashfully at the grin on his lips as he stood from his spot at the table.

 “Let me guide you to your seat Milady, quickly.” Cora placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the table. Set up buffet style with her favorite fruits, a chilled vase of OJ, and an open bottle of champagne in an ice bucket it was beautifully done. The settings were fancy, linen napkins and actual silverware.

 

Cora pulled out the chair across from him. “Please sit.”

Sam waited till Toni sank into the table before taking his seat once more.

“Good morning,” He said.

“Morning Sam.” She longed to reach across the distance and hold his hand, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it just yet. “Thank you for everything. The bathroom was amazing.”

“Yeah?” his eyes sparkled the way they always did when he was happy. “You liked it?”

“I loved it.”

“Good, good.” He nodded his head. “ I really hoped you would. If I could, I’d give you that every day.”

“I don’t need all that, Sam.”

He smiled. “That answer right there is exactly why I want to. Are you hungry?’

“Starving.”

 

Dean and Cora walked over setting three silver domes on the table.

“You have scrambled cheese eggs, Croissants and Cora’s famous Crepes,” Cora said as she uncovered every dish.

“Please enjoy your meal. If you need anything we will be just outside the room in the sitting area,” Cora said.

Toni mouthed thank you. Cora nodded, and Dean grunted. Cora grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. He smacked her ass as they reached the entrance and Toni smirked. She glanced back at Sam. The strain was there, but the fear had faded greatly.

“We should eat the Crepes, they’re always the best when their warm,” Sam said. The little boy grin made her laugh.

“Is this a favorite of yours?”

“Yeah, she used to make them when she lived with us. It was the first good breakfast we’d had in I don’t know how long.” His hair swayed around his face as he talked animatedly. She enjoyed seeing him like this. The years seemed to lift from him.

“She’s a stellar cook, which is good for me.”

“Hah, yeah I’d say.”

She narrowed her eyes, and he grabbed the tongs. “Fruit?”

“Yeah, wise choice, offer me food. Strawberries and watermelon, please.” She handed her plate to him. Her heart raced. It was the closest they’d been alone in over a week. His hand shook slightly as he took the dish, and she realized he was nervous too. She offered a small smile, and his giant shoulders lost some of their tension. He served her a modest portion and handed it back.

 

“Thank you.”

He smiled, showing the dimples she loved to poke and prod. A comfortable quiet settled over the table as they ate their food.

Full and mostly relaxed in his presence she set down her silverware. “Well, I’m stuffed.”

“How about a walk? There’s a trail that runs through the woods.”

“Please say yes, so I can get out of this monkey suit,” Dean called.

Toni laughed. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Thank, God.”

“Shut up, D.”

 

The umpgh that came from Dean next made her look at Sam and laugh.

“We’ll never be bored when they’re around,” Sam said.

“No.”

Toni paused taking him in. Her heart broke when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

“How are you, Sam?”

“Me, I’m fine,” he said.

“That’s not what it sounded like last night,” she whispered.

“You guys heard that?” He asked looking bashful.

“I think the animals in the forest heard it.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, just some unresolved things we needed to hash out.”

“You guys have to stop bottling it all up until it explodes.”

“Haven’t you realized we’re not good at the whole talking thing?” He shook his head.

“It’s never too late to change.”

“Habits are hard to break,” he countered.

“Are you lawyering me right now?”

“What? I –no.” he shook his head.

“You have a counter argue for every statement I make.”

“I’m simply presenting a different point of view.”

“Oh, you are so lawyering me.” She shook her head. “Yeah, I get the Pre-Law now.”

 

“Put the books away Stanford, she already knows you have a big brain,” Dean drawled from the doorway.

“Remember what I said?” Cora said.

The smile disappeared from Deans’ face, and he stood up straight clearing his throat. “So, how about that walk?” he asked.

“I don’t even want to know,” Sam said. “Are you ready, Toni?”

 

She nodded. He hesitated for a moment before leading the way. Relief swept over her. _Good he hadn’t asked me to go first._ She didn’t want to ruin the fresh start they had by growing uncomfortable with him behind her.

The hike was just what she needed. It felt good to get her body in motion and didn’t require conversation.

“The best part is just around the bend,” Sam said.

Dean and Cora followed a few yards behind them. Close enough to keep her at ease, and far enough away to give them some privacy. They rounded a bend, and the land opened up to show a beautiful river. The water was so clear she could see the large stones at the bottom. Tree’s lined the bank on each side. An old tire swing hung from a sturdy looking branch.

“This is amazing Sam.”

“Isn’t it?” Sam agreed. “You want to swing?”

She eyed the swing longingly. “No. I don’t think...”

“I can push you from the side Toni.”

Her heart broke. _He knows._  

 

“It’s okay.” He said softly.

She looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“No. You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it.”

Determined to take some of the hurt from his eyes, she forced her legs to carry her to the swing.  He grabbed the tire beside her leg, and she held her breath. He pushed her back, and she released the air from her lungs. He stood in front where she could see him. A smile crept onto her lips. She could tolerate his light touches as he pushed her legs back to give her momentum.  She lost herself in the moment enjoying the feel of the wind against her face as it streamed behind her. Sam grinned, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s with us and swings?” Sam asked.

“I think it’s just a part of what good boyfriends do.”

He grinned bashfully, and she tilted her head back and stared up at the blue sky. The minute she took her eyes off Sam her stomach clenched. She focused on the feel of his hands pushing her legs, playing a mental game of checking, holding off as long as she could. When the fear actually began to lessen, she breathed deep, feeling like, she’d run a marathon _. But I won the prize_. She’d done it. One giant step forward, a million more to go.


	57. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Back in Black plays in the background. We’re ready to get Toni and Sam down the road to healing and back where they belong, together and happy, can you tell? Thank you for coming along with us on your ride, in Baby of course. How else would a Singer and a Colt, travel? *reeves engine.  
> We love your reviews so please keep them coming.  
> Now hop in the back and get ready to head back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The day wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. She’d been warming up to him bit by bit.  It was more than he’d hoped for, and yet, not enough at the same time. He wanted this gap sealed. He shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure what to say or do as they walked back toward the house.  Dean and Cora had hurried home in front of them to arrange the next surprise. She walked closer now almost side by side, but always careful to keep him ahead of her.

“What else do you have up your sleeve, Sam Winchester?”

Her words were an olive branch he accepted graciously. “You’ll see soon enough. How am I doing so far?” He looked down on her moving closer, while leaving enough space to feel comfortable. Carefully studying her vital signs he relaxed when she remained calmed and talkative.

“You’re doing amazing. This morning was …beautiful. No man has ever made me feel so … special.”

“You are.”

She looked down. Pink tinted her cheeks.

“It’s a shame you haven’t heard that more but I’m glad. I want to be the one to tell you the things they were too stupid to say.”

She glanced up at him with wide eyes. Coming so close to losing her had woken something primal and possessive inside him.

“Sam,” She whispered.

“I’m just telling you how I feel. Isn’t that what you wanted me to do more of?”

“Well, yeah. I just didn’t expect … that.”

“As long as we’re together you should. I know how to treat a lady, Antoinette. It’s my goal to remind you of that this weekend.”  He wanted to brush her cheek, but he knew it was far too soon. He kept his itchy hands firmly seated in his jean pockets, and forced his gaze off her face. Coming off like a creepy stalker, wouldn’t help them out any.

“I never forgot, Sam. It’s a matter of mind over matter. I know deep down it wasn’t you. You would never hurt me like that. But my mind…it’s still coming to terms.”

Sensing she had more to say, he held his tongue.

“The worst part about the whole thing was part of me liked it. I liked your hands moving over me roughly, and the aggressive behavior.” Her words twisted that arousal and turned it into something shameful. She toyed with the charms in her hair, and bit her lower lip. “I like it rough sometimes Sammy. I know it’s not really a surprise, but it’s not something we’ve gotten around to. So to have it delivered at the hands of that sadistic bitch.” She shuddered.

Her words conjured up images of their bodies slick with sweat as they fucked out their frustrations. His pants grew tight, and his pulse jumped up.

“Say something.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Is it too much? Am I too much?”

“What? No. NO.” He shook his head. “I can give it to you however you want it, Toni. I just allow the woman to set the pace. We both know I’m not small, and you know your body better than anyone. I’ve held off to keep from frightening you. But you’re a drug I can’t get enough. I don’t want to scare you away because I’m intense.”

“I want your intensity, Sam. I want to see deep inside of you.  I want you to let go off this idea you think you need to prescribe to and just be.” Her passionate reply came instantaneously.

“Maybe there’s things in there you don’t want to see, Toni. Especially now.”

“Am I not referred to as a light? Maybe the whole point is to balance each other out. Ever think about that.”

He paused.

“Yeah exactly, you didn’t.”

“How did this turn around to me? This is supposed to be about you.”

“No, it’s about us, and what it’s going to take to fix this, ‘cause I hate it Sammy.” Her voice shook. “I hate it so fucking much. It’s like someone hit the reset button, and now we’re scrambling to find our normal.”

A lump formed in his throat. What could he possibly say to that? For once all his book knowledge meant nothing. He had no words, and he couldn’t even hold her. Anger bubbled up like lava about to explode from a volcano. He rolled his neck. 

“I’m willing to do the work, Toni. Whatever it takes.”

“I know, and so am I. I just…I wish it wasn’t necessary.” Toni growled. “I hate the way this life creeps in and turns everything sour.”

“It’s not sour, it’s just a little bitter right now. We can purify it again.” 

She glanced away and ran her fingers through her hair. He took a step toward her, and she closed her eyes. He stopped just shy of touching her, and they stood there, existing in the same space. She cleared her throat and moved away. “We should go. Before they come looking for us.”

“Yeah.”

They walked back to the home a little lighter than they had been.

Inside the house, they found a red plaid blanket set out with a wicker picnic. “This is so cute,” Toni whispered. She turned to him excited. “Is it for us?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I want.”

“Then please sit, and allow me to serve you.”

“Okay.” She smiled and lowered herself to the blanket.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said.

He walked through the living room into the kitchen where Cora set snuggled into Dean at the island, sipping her beer.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

“It’s more than okay, Cora. Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded.  He pulled out a fresh bottle of champagne, grabbed two flutes off the counter, and returned to Toni.

“You’re pulling out all the stops aren’t you?”

“This is just the tip of the iceberg,” Sam said.

Toni’s lips formed an O. The urge to kiss her crashed over him.  He missed the feel of her skin under his, and the taste of her mouth, and the heart between her legs. His mouth watered. He halted the path his thoughts were on and moved to sit across from her on the blanket. “Champagne.”

“Oh I’ll never say no to that. Can I do something?”

“You can start unpacking the basket, if you’d like.”

He focused on opening the bottle.

“Chocolate covered strawberries! Turkey sandwiches, and rosemary wheat thins with sharp cheddar. You nailed my favorites.”

“I know.”

Their gazes locked and she smiled. Her eyes went soft, and he felt like a pre-teen back in puppy love with his long time crush. They cork popped and he filled her glass handing it to her by the stem. Their fingers brushed during the exchange. She stiffened but didn’t flinch, and inside he cheered. They ate in relative silence, and he cherished the alone time. The look of contentment on her face, and her relaxed mannerisms were the best present he’d had in years.

 

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, relaxing. Something they got to do very rarely. Tomorrow was their last night, and he’d pull out all the stops.  He didn’t want to rush her.

“What’s on the agenda for tonight?” Toni asked after dinner.

“Sam?” Cora said.

“We thought you’d guys would like to go out,” Sam said.

“Go where?” Dean asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“There’s a local carnival going on right now.”

“Rides?” Dean perked up like a dog about to go on a car ride.

“Yeah, among other things,” Sam said, unable to hide his smile. Deans’ exuberance was contagious.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? I would’ve left room for junk food,” Toni whined.

Sam laughed. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. We’ll close it down tonight. That’ll give you plenty of time.”

“Oh, hell yeah. I’m down with this kind of outing. For a minute there, I thought you were going to put me back in the monkey suit and go to some fancy smansy dinner.” Dean grimaced.

 

“Ain’t my man classy?” Cora said, patting Dean’s chest.

“Husband, and thank you.” Dean flashed a shit eating grin and tickled her ribs setting her into a peel of laughter.

“Yeah, you owe me a good time at a festival, so I’d be sucking up if I were you,” Cora said.

“What happened the last time?” Toni said.

Cora glanced at Sam.

“I ended up being her date while he played the role of single senior in high school with tag along siblings,” Sam said.

“Ouch, bad move, Winchester. You better give my girl everything her heart desires tonight.”

“I was just trying to blend in,” Dean protested. “ I couldn’t exactly lay one on my step-sister.”

Cora huffed. “Let’s go slave. Prepare yourself to do my bidding tonight,” She turned on her heel and sashayed out of the room with Dean on her heels.

“Cora?”

 

“I think we’ll be getting quite the show tonight,” Toni said.

“Yeah, you’ll get to see what I had to live through. I know the dance. Dean will posture and grovel, she’ll give him hell, and he’ll get all fucking cow-eyed, and their mating dance will end.”

Toni laughed and gently nudged him with her elbow. “You’re awful.”

“No, I’m honest. You know how many times I’ve witnessed this… among other things.” He downplayed his reaction to her brief touch, but on the inside he did cartwheels.

“I can imagine. Let’s hurry. I don’t want to miss any of Dean getting put in his place.”

 Sam threw his head back and laughed. They hurried out of the house, locking it behind him. They lined the door with canister of salt they left by the door. The rumble of baby’s engine quickened their steps. They walked to the car, and Sam burst out laughing. A petulant Dean sat in the back of the car with his jaw working overtime, and Cora sat in the driver’s seat beaming.

 

“Well, that answers the question of who he loves more,” Toni said.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think he loves both his girls equally,” Sam said. “ I don’t think I’ve seen him in the backseat willingly since I was like twelve,” Sam said. “I’m going to cherish this moment.”

They walked over, and he held the front passenger door open for her, closing it when she was seated.

“Hey Roomie.” 

“Shut it,” Dean snapped.

“Hmmm what shall we listen to friends?” Cora asked.

 

Dean huffed. “Foreigner it is.”

Sam laughed as he climbed into the back.  A few moments later the song started. “You’re as cold as ice!” Sam lost it.

He felt like he was on cloud nine as they pulled into the crowded parking lot. They parked the car, and Dean eyed Cora cautiously as they gathered in a small group.

“Are we ready to have fun?” Cora asked smiling sweetly.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m already having a blast,” Sam said.

Dean grunted.

“What’s that? You want to but my yellow cotton candy? What a sweet gesture.”

"Um, yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his side.

 

Sam glanced at Toni and smiled. They followed behind the amusing couple, close, but not touching. The brilliant lights and whimsical atmosphere chased away the dark clouds that hovered above his head.

“What do you want to do first?” he asked.

Toni turned around, taking in the booths around them.  “ I don’t even know where to begin. How about games?”

“I’ll play any game you want, Antoinette."

“You’re getting good at those one liners.”

“I had to up my game to keep up with you, didn’t I?”

She laughed. “Oh, Sammy you still have so much more to learn about me.”

“I look forward to discovering ever new facet.”

“You sure about that?” She arched an eyebrow. “What if there’s something you don’t like?”

“Impossible. There’s nothing I don’t like about you.”

She licked her lips. Flirting has never been so sexy.  His heart knocked against his ribs.

“What if it’s something off the beaten path?”

  _Is this about her wanting to be tied up?_

“That’s one of the things I like about you most. Your free spirit and unpredictability. In a good way. You think out of the box, but you’re smart about It.” He shook his head. “I admire the hell of that.”

“I hope, Sammy.”

“I know so.” He studied her carefully. “Is everything okay, I mean other than the painfully obvious elephant in the room?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? No headaches or strange dreams?”

_Only the one I’m living._ “No. If I was anyone else, I’d hope they went away for good. But you know hunters don’t get breaks.”

Toni smiled sadly. “No, it doesn’t seem like we do.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “But tonight is about fun. Let’s go test your might? I want to see if your supersized body lived up to the hype.” She winked and started toward the machine with a giant hammer.

“Is this how I earn you love?”

“I gave that to you months ago, Sammy. You don’t have to win it back. This is just to impress me.”

Her words were a balm to the ragged areas of his heart.

 

They spent the next few hours virtually alone with Dean and Cora checking in periodically. It felt good, normal, and oh, so right. If he’d ever doubted Toni was the one, this would’ve proved him wrong.

Cora appeared waving a batch of tickets. “We have time for one last thing. The Ferris Wheel.”

He looked at Toni. “Are you okay with that?”

“I think that would be the perfect end to a perfect night out.”

They hopped into line and made small conversation until they reached the front of the line. They climbed into the green bucket, and the worker closed the door behind him. He tried to stay on his side of the ride, but they were designed to keep people close.

“It’s okay Sam. I’m not going to freak out.” Toni snickered. “You look ridiculous hugging the wall like that.”

He moved to the center, leaving a few inches of space between them. The bucket began to move, and his nerves faded under his awe of the sky. The moon was large and orange tonight.

“It’s beautiful tonight,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s a harvest moon.”

 Their bucket stopped at the top. He scrambled to think of something to say. Her hand brushed his, and he held his breath. The pressure remained. A slow smile crept across his lips. No words could do justice to the way he felt right now. High on the love flowing between them he basked in the silent beauty of the night.


	58. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you know our story wouldn’t be SPN without a few twists, so get ready for a few turns in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Castiel studied his ward. Thanks to his intervention she rested on her side, slumbering quietly beside the red-haired woman. Cora had one arm thrown across Toni’s waist, and their legs were intertwined. With his eyes, he saw the battle being waged inside her. The black swirling as it crept toward her heart, battling the bright white goodness engrained her DNA. She was a time bomb. He wasn’t supposed to be here technically. Michael wanted to bring her in, but he knew she wasn’t ready. That they weren’t. The Winchester and Singer line were too important to leave to chance, and they were all so intertwined, if you took one out of the equation, the rest would tumble like Dominos.  He walked over to the bed, and she rolled toward him, subconsciously sensing his presence. Kneeling he rested his hand above her heart and willed some of his grace inside, pushing back the darkness. The exchange would heighten her senses over time, but the aftermath would be nothing compared to what might happen if he didn’t do this.

“Cas.” She whispered his name in Enochian. _The walls are coming down._

“I am here, Cora. Do not be afraid.”

Her brow wrinkled, and she smacked her lips, wriggling. Sensing her agitation as she struggled to surface he placed his other hand on her forehead sending her to sleep. 

“Soon we will be together, and I can fix the damage they’ve done. For now, you must endure.” With the trade complete, he left the room once more.

***

Dean took one last look at the living room and walked toward the door. He’d done a final sweep of the place, broke all the salt lines and scattered the grains across the ground. Last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to any of them. Even with the aliases they used. It was hard to leave the little piece of heaven behind. For a while, he’d pretended he and Cora were a normal couple out with their friends, enjoying life with no concerns. Now it was time to get back on the saddle again.

He stepped into the doorway and paused at the sight Toni and Sam made by the door. Not wanting to interrupt their moment he waited. Sam placed her bags in the trunk and walked around to hold the door. They paused by the car and Toni leaned up on tiptoe and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before scurrying into the back of the Impala.  Dean smirked. _Way to win her back over, Sammy. I knew you had it in you._ Grinning, he closed the door behind Cora and walked to the driver’s seat. He started Baby, and Cora slid over to him, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around her.

 Maybe she was his reward after all the shit he’d waded through. A lot of men took their woman for granted, but he knew better. Ten years without her, pretending not to care, holding back when all he wanted to do was break down the barrier placed up between them and bring her back to his side, had taught him one hell of a lesson.  You didn’t take the people you loved for granted. Being a stoic asshole would leave you lonely, bitter, and wondering what the hell you were actually fighting for.

She snuggled into him, and his mind wandered back to the times he’d almost caved.

_Lexington, Kentucky_

Dean rubbed his sweaty palms on his blue jeans. He hadn’t warned her he’d be coming, just found the trail on her cell phone, and tracked her down. It was a sick kind of torture, never knowing what he’d be walking into. He liked to convince himself she’d still be single. That she didn’t ease the tension that built up on the road between visits. Not that she ever let him back inside her. It’d be too devastating for them both. But there were so many other ways to show love and comfort. Men got too hung up on finding their way between a women’s legs.

He’d take Cora waking up beside him all sleepy and bed worn every day over an hour of pleasure with an unknown woman any day. A quick perusal of the hotel parking lot told him, she was flying solo, or Toni was carpooling with her. He was hoping for the first. Red had it out for him ever since he cut and run. She didn’t understand it was for Cora’s own good. Women and Winchesters had a real bad track record.

 _Fuck, you’re all in no matter what Cora is doing and who she’s doing it with, so why pretend? You walked away. Be happy she’s letting you come near her again._ Dean pushed the door to the Impala open and stepped out, striding to the motel room. He knocked on the door and shifted his weight as movement sounded behind the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed back and forth.

“Dean!” The squeal made him grin. The faded door flew open, and a chocolate colored missile launched toward him. He lifted her into his arms, buried his face in her neck, and inhaled deeply. She smelled like wild flowers and sunshine.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered.

“I was in the area.”

“Bullshit. But I’m glad to see you.”

“I thought you might like to get breakfast.”

“Sure if you ever put me down.”

“Just give me a minute,” he kept her in his arms and walked outside. The hotel door slammed behind them.

What?” Cora tilted her head up and peered up at him. Sunlight turned her brown eyes into a dazzling display of warmth he wanted to dive in.

He leaned down. His lips hovered millimeters form her own.

“Dean don’t.”

“Don’t what.”

“Start something you don’t want to make permanent. I can’t do this a second time.”

Her voice wavered, and he mentally counted to ten. Neither moved a muscle as the wind blew her hair around them both. The black silk that tickled his skin tormented him. This is for her own good. You have to keep her safe.

“I’m sorry.” He pulled back.

“Me too,” She whispered

_Small town in Alabama_

He shivered in the bed. The blood loss had set in. His teeth chattered, and he struggled to pull the blanket up over himself. The hunt had gone wrong. The ghouls had been double the number they’d anticipated. His Dad would be here soon. He always got away. The door opened, and he glanced up and froze.

 

“C-C-Cora.”

 

“Shh. John told me what happened. I was in the area. He’s cleaning up the rest. God you look bad.” She hurried over to the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. “Jesus, you’re freezing.”  She stripped off her jacket, tossed it on the floor and stripped down.

“L-love you.”

“Shut up, Dean. You’re not dying. Not on my watch.”

He forced the corners of his mouth. “S’ true.”

“God, stop talking.” Down to her bra and panties she hoped in beside him and wrapped her arms around me. “I love you too asshole.”

_Present_

He placed a gentle kiss on her head and turned down a dirt road to Singer’s Salvage.  He parked outside the faded Victorian, and they all got out of their car, retrieving their bags. Unsure of where they were in the reunite Sam and Toni game, he caught Cora’s gaze nodded toward Sam and Toni with his chin, and gave her a questioning look.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to put away my stuff, and not move for the next hours or so,” Cora said.

“Agreed,” Sam said.

“Should we meet back up for lunch in an hour?” Cora asked.

“Yeah, I think that’ll work,” Toni said.

Sam’s shoulders relaxed, and mentally Dean cheered. He was all for helping a friend, but he wanted to use the unexpected downtime to be with his wife, alone. Dean slung their bags over his head, scooped Cora up around the waist, and walked to the house. The door opened before he could knock.

“The four of you could wake the damn dead,” Bobby said scowling.

“We love you too Bobby,” Cora said.

“Now don’t give me none of your guff, girl,” Bobby said unable to hide his smirk.

“We’re just going to get settled in,” Dean said.

“Uh huh,” Bobby said, shaking his head.

He carried her up the stairs into their room and shut the door with his boot. Setting her onto his feet, he tossed their bags onto the ground and jumped into bed taking her with him. She laughed as they bounced on the mattress. 

“Nice work matchmaker,” Dean said.

“They did all the work. I just provided a safe place,” She said.

“Right? I have a few questions.”

She rolled onto her back and smiled. “ I figured this was coming.”

“So, you and Toni?”

“Yes.”

“Make-out?”

“Made out, and now that you said it’s okay we make-out.”

“As in the present tense?” Something low in his belly tightened as he imagined the two girls in a lip lock.

“We did yesterday.”

“Dammit, where was I?”

“In the kitchen.”

He moaned. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” A thought struck him. “Why her? Are you not getting what you need from me?”

“No.” She rolled over and placed a hand on his chest. “I get everything I need from you. But you were gone a long time, and I needed to fill that void.”

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. “I can understand that.”

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah. I’m more than okay with it actually.” He licked his lips. Thoughts of her with anyone else would make him want to take someone’s head off, but not Toni. It just made sense. They’d always been so close. This was just another one of their layers. He pulled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lay against him, and they heartbeats and breaths synched as they let sleep claim her.

 

****

 

Castiel watched Imogene Jude. There was something about her he didn’t understand. Something he should know. He narrowed his eyes and took in the aura of her soul. It was a brilliant bluish white that spoke of her purity and power. He’d been keeping her safe and watching her carefully. If she was lost, the line of David would be in dire straits.  She turned her hazel eyes to him, and he froze. He’d come here in his true form. Most wouldn’t be able to see him. She flashed him a sweet smile that reminded him of Cora. Time worked differently here. She now resembled a human one year of age. Remembering his time with her mother at that age, he spread his wings and flapped them, blowing back her hair. She giggled, and played in his wind. The sound of a child’s laughter was beautiful, even to his kind. Pleased with her contentment, he flashed back to Earth. The time was nearing. They needed to be prepared. He inhabited the body of a devote priest who’d consented to be a vessel years ago, and began to walk down the street. He had things to acquire.


	59. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she dug through her clothing stash that stayed at Bobby’s permanently. To thank her for all she’d done, Sam had convinced Dean to take them all out to the local bar. She and Toni could drink as much as they wanted, and dance. She loved to dance, but she didn’t’ get the opportunity often. Deciding on a tiny denim skirt, and a tank top with cowboy boots she quickly stripped down and redressed. Feeling feminine, she pulled out her makeup bag and added a little bit of eye shadow, eyeliner and blush. She never bothered with lipstick, because with Dean it never lasted long.

 The door opened, and Toni walked in wearing a similar outfit. “You ready?”

 “I think so.”

 “You look good,” Toni said grinning.

 “So do you.” Cora walked over and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I love the curls.”

 “I know, that’s why I wore them,” Toni said smiling.

 “Good, I wore the skirt for you.”

 Toni ran her hands up her thighs, under her skirt, and backdown. “Easy access.”

 “Don’t tease,” Cora whimpered.

 “We need to talk to Sam soon.”

 “Yes, we do,” Cora whispered. Her thighs tingled, and she longed to kiss Toni properly. “If I start right now, I’m not going to want to stop at a kiss.”

 “Now who’s the tease?” Toni whispered.

 “I was being nice,” Cora said, releasing the springy curl. She ran her fingertips down Toni’s side and backup. “But I can show you teasing.”

 Toni’s eyelids lowered, and her lips parted.  Cora licked her lips and cupped Toni’s breasts, grazing her thumbs over the hard peaks. “Someone’s excited.”

 “Cora. You keep pushing me to the edge, and I’m going to shove you onto your knees and put my pussy in your face until you bring me some relief.”

 Cora moaned. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep baby.”

 Toni rubbed her thighs together and huffed.

 “Don’t worry, we’re going to take care of this energy dancing.”

 “I’m going to fucking hump your leg on the dance floor, Cora.”

 Cora giggled. “That might tip Sam off.”

 “Good, the man needs to know like yesterday.”

 “Come on, let’s head downstairs.” Cora wrapped an arm around Toni’s waist, and she returned the favor. They walked out of the room and the stairs together to their waiting men.

 “I think you guys left something, “Dean said.

 “What?” Toni asked looking around.

 “The rest of your clothes,” Dean said.

 “They look nice,” Sam said.

 “Oh quit sucking up,” Dean said. “I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight,” he said staring Cora down.

 “Good, that was the intention.” Cora winked.

 “I should spank your ass right now,” Dean growled.

 “Uh uh. You two agreed to take us out for a good time. We’re going dancing,” Cora said wagging her finger.

 Toni patted her ass, and she jumped. “Patting is okay though.”

 Sam’s eyebrows rose, but he remained silent.  Cora could see his brain assembling clues like he was working a case. If they didn’t tell him out right soon, he’d start asking subtle questions.

 “You look amazing,” Sam said holding out his hand for Toni as she reached the bottom step. Toni took his hand, and Cora released the tiny breath she’d been holding. _They really are on the mend._ Cora walked by Dean and paused in front of the door, glancing over her shoulder. “Mr. Winchester I hope you’re ready for tonight. Because I’ve done a lot of growing since we’ve been apart, and me and Toni are going hard tonight.”

 His eyes gleamed. “Sweetheart, I can handle whatever you dish out.”

 “Don’t be so sure, Dean,” Toni said in a sing-song voice.

 “You planning on double-teaming me?”

 “This is a girl’s night out, you two are just invited to come along,” Cora said.

 “You both will have to keep up with us.” Toni winked and slipped away from Sam to run over to Cora.

 “Sammy I suggest you put your big boy pants on tonight,” Dean said.

 

Holding hands the girls walked outside grinning when the boys’ boots pounded over the wooden floor to reach them.

 “We’re going to have fun tonight,” Cora said.

 “Yes we are,” Toni said.

 “I brought the secret weapon,” Cora said patting the tiny purse she wore on her arm. “Just watch mama go to work.”

 “I don’t know what you have planned, but I love to see you give him shit.”

 Cora winched. “Dean.” She batted her lashes and poked out her lip.

 “What’s wrong, Co?” he asked.

 “I want to have a dance party with Toni.”

 “We’re taking you to a bar,” he said. He wrapped an arm around her and palmed her ass.

 “But I want to start the party now,” She grabbed the sides of his shirt. “With Toni, in the back seat.”

 “Sounds alright to me,” he said shrugging.

 “I need music I can dance to.” She pressed her pelvis against his and swayed from side to side.

 “You uh.” He cleared his throat. “Got something in mind.”

 “Mmhmm.” She nodded her head. “I made a tape.”

 “Okay, just uh, give it to me then.”

 She beamed up at him and pulled him down to her lips.

They parted, breathing heavily. She jogged to the car feeling like she was on cloud nine. Every time he catered to her she fell a little in love with him. It was small things, but they meant the world. She climbed into the car, took out her mixtape, and pushed it into the cassette player. Everyone thought Dean was one dimensional, but the man was deep and as open as the Texas sky. He preferred classic rock, but he listened to a little bit of everything. At least when it was just them in the car, or the hotel. 

The sound of Promiscuous girl filled the car, and she slid out of the car holding her hands above her head as she moved her hips. Toni joined her. They were twin flames mirroring each other as they moved closer with every line of the song. Their breasts brushed, and she bit her bottom lip as heat pooled in her belly, and wetness spread across her panties. Toni skimmed her fingertips down Cora’s arms. Cora licked her lips.

 

“Whoa,” Sam whispered.

 The sound snapped Cora from her trance. She smiled at Toni and winked.

 Dean cleared his throat. “I can already tell we’re going to be fighting someone for you two tonight.”

 “No fights, D. I want to have a good time,” Cora said.

 “Fine, then I’ll be on bodyguard duty. I hope you got your dancing shoes on Sammy. Cause I ain't letting them out of my sight.”

The words made Cora beam. She could take care of herself no problem, but it was nice to have someone want to do it. In their world, people often forgot that women wanted to feel a little dainty, and looked after from time to time. She came around the driver’s side, and Dean opened the door, patting her ass as she climbed in the back.

“One more feel for the road. Got to tide myself over.” 

Toni joined her, and they sat close together, bodies brushing. The boys climbed into the front, and Baby rumbled to life. The sound of pop filled the car. Sam sputtered.

“Hey, my wife gets what she wants,” Dean said silencing him with a glare.

 Sam held up his hands and shook his head.  Ignoring the sibling interaction the girls got into the zone.

 

They pulled up in front of the popular bar and excitement rose in her belly like bubbles. The music was loud, and the dance floor was crowded. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Cora turned to Toni and grabbed her hand.

“We’re going out on the floor,” She yelled to Dean.

He opened his mouth.

“I know, toward the edge of the dance floor where you can see you.”

He nodded.

“You coming, Sammy?” Toni asked.

“Uh, no. I need a few warm up drinks first.”

 “Suit yourself,” Toni said winking.

 

They moved through the bodies on the tiny dance floor and found a space diagonal from the spot the guys had taken at the bar.

Alone among the crush of bodies with the music surrounding them, the time apart melted away. Cora closed her eyes and let the notes take her away as she rocked with Toni. Their skin brushed, and she moved in closer, seeking more. Sparks singed her skin. Her heart raced. Toni moved in closer, gripping her ass as she brought her close. Cora opened her eyes and saw the need in her blue eyes. She shifted her hip, offering her knee. Toni moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck. Gazes locked they swayed to the floor. The brush of Toni’s wet panties against her bare knee made her growl.

The feel of a burly, sweaty body pressed up against  Cora made her freeze. They stood, and turned to take in the plaid-clad, bearded man with lust and bad intentions in his eyes.

“We’re fine, thanks,” Cora said.

“Looks like the two of you need a man in your life,” He drawled.

Toni scoffed. “We don’t, but even if we did, you wouldn’t fit the bill.”

“That’s no way for a lady as pretty as yourself to talk,” He drawled. He smiled and revealed tobacco stained teeth.

 Cora glanced over at the Bar and saw Dean and Sam stalking toward them. She grabbed Tonis’ face and brought Toni's lips to meet her own. She slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Toni moaned and responded instantly. They pulled apart, and Cora smiled at the man politely. “Like we said,we were fine.”

“Jesus shit.” The man said backing away like he’d seen the devil.

Toni wagged her fingers as he disappeared in the crowd.

“Well, that’s one way to get rid of an asshole,” Dean said.

“A-are you girls okay?” Sam asked. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were filled with shock.

“I think we warned everyone off for the night,” Cora said.

“Now we can really enjoy ourselves,” Toni said.

“Looked like you were enjoying yourself plenty to me, “Dean said. “Anymore and I think Sammy here will have a coronary.”

“What? I –n-no.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and the girls laughed.

“Maybe you should get your ass on the floor then, D.”

“You want that?” Dean lifted an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you could handle it Winchester. She’s done a lot of growing up in the past ten years,” Toni said.

“I see that,” Dean said giving her a heated once over.

“You still pre-gaming?” Toni asked.

“OH, yeah,” Sam said.

“Don’t worry I’ll get him loosened up. Come on, Sammy.”

 

Dean headed off the floor with a confused looking Sam trailing behind him.

Cora hugged Toni tight. “We have to talk to him.”

“I know. I just don’t know how to bring it up. You know for eight years Cora was my girlfriend?”

“I think something a little more subtle might be better.” Cora snickered.

“Shut up. You had it easy. Pervy Mcperverson is all about it.”

“Maybe Sam will surprise you,” Cora said. “He didn’t seem to mind in college.”

“We weren’t dating, and he was incredibly drunk. Hell, we all were,” Toni said with a smile on her face.

“That night was amazing, wasn’t it?” Cora said.

Toni nodded, and they began to dance again, adding a little distance between their bodies.

 ~~~~

 As the dance floor grew more crowded, the girls’ bodies pressed together. More unwanted advances were made.

“These fuckers are like sharks in the water with a taste for blood.” Dean threw back a shot of Whiskey and slammed it on the counter. “Alright, I’m going in.” Sam nodded, still reeling from the scene he’d witnessed earlier. There was something about the kiss that stuck with him. A strange familiarity. It wasn’t two girls playing lesbian lovers for the night. There’d been genuine emotion in their movements and their faces. _Well, they are best friends. They’re around one another all the time._   Dean grabbed Cora’s hips, and she became the filling in a sandwich. He watched entranced by the joy, and if he wasn’t mistaken, lust on Toni’s face. _She sure as hell isn’t getting a female hard on for Dean._ He shifted in his seat, shoving the thought of his two best girls engaged in less than friendly behavior. Suddenly parched, he guzzled the rest of his beer and walked onto the floor for a closer inspection.

The more liquor the girls ingested, the more relaxed Toni became, and the wilder they got. She leaned back into him grinding her ass into his crotch, and he moaned, and held onto her hips for dear life. He’d danced before with Jess in college, but she did not move like this. She might be rubbing against him, but her eyes were glued to Cora whose body mirrored Toni’s. Something tightened low in his belly. There was something going on here he was missing. Dean’s half-lidded expression told him he was the odd man out.

The bell rang. “Last call.” The commotion broke the trance they’d all fallen under.

“You girls want one for the road?” Dean said.

“No, you’re going to be practically carrying my ass out of here as it is,” Cora yelled.

“Yeah, I second that.” Toni leaned her head against his chest, glanced up, and grinned. “But you’re okay, with that, right, Sammy?”

“I’m more than okay with it,” he whispered honestly. He wasn’t bold enough to kiss her just yet. But the intimate contact was a huge step forward.

“Let’s get out here and beat the rush,” Dean said.

Sam nodded. He wrapped an arm around Toni, holding her to his side as he made a path through the crowd. They stepped out into the night air, and he took a deep breath, grateful for the tinge of cold that had crept in. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and his heart soared. He smiled down at her, letting his eyes say the things he didn’t think she was ready to hear out loud again.

In the back of the car, she leaned up against him, and he traced patterns on her thigh as he carefully considered his next words.  In the end, he decided to be upfront. Toni would appreciate that.

“Toni, what’s going on with you and Cora?” She tensed, and he held his breath.

“I knew this conversation was coming. I wanted to tell you ,but it’s not exactly one of those subjects you bring up over the dinner table.”  She leaned up between the seats, and whispered into Cora’s ear. The music lowered.

“Cora and I … for years we were, well pretty much a couple.”

He tilted his head, unable to fully comprehend the words that had come out of her mouth. “You always were?”

“No, Sam.” She shook her head, “Not like this."

His skin grew hot. He pointed from her to an anxious looking Cora turned around in the front seat to face them. “You mean you and she were, _together_.” He made air quotations.

“Yes, Sammy,” Cora whispered. She ducked her head, and his heart ached.

“No, don’t do that Cora,” he said longing to comfort even as his brain threatened to explode.

“I just… how did all this start?” Sam said. “I think if you walked me through it, maybe it would help.” He said, buying himself time as he struggled to wrap his mind around the information.

Toni took a deep breath. He knew making herself vulnerable was never easy for her, well anyone really , but he needed to know. “I didn't have a mother figure in my life after Sherri passed and I'd lost mine so young. So I didn’t understand a lot of things about my body or the changes it was still undergoing. I couldn’t ask Bobby, so I went to Cora. I had one disastrous relationship in high school that lasted about a year off and on. His name was David Bramble.” Toni swallowed, and Sam could see the retelling wasn’t easy. “Cora and I talked, so I understood how things went between a girlfriend and her boyfriend. I wanted that. I liked David. He wasn’t a bad guy, or bad looking. He had great manners, good values, and patience out of this world.” She sighed. “But none of that helped.” She dropped her head. Her cheeks turned red, and his heart ached for her.

“Help what, Toni?”

“Make me feel. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing, and no amount of kissing or fondling changed that. I thought maybe it was him, but when I tried to go on a solo exploration,  It was the same thing. No fireworks, or butterflies in my belly. Needless to say, David ended up having enough and we parted ways. I thought maybe something was wrong with me. Eventually, I couldn’t keep it in any longer, and I talked to Cora.”  Toni glanced over at Cora with blue eyes so full of love and admiration it stole his breath. “She was so pissed. She said David was an asshole who didn’t know what he was doing, and she’d show me firsthand what to do. With her by my side everything changed. She helped me get over the embarrassment and shame I had when it came to my body and my sexuality.  After my first, uh, break through, she made me promise never to feel bad about the things that turned me on and brought me pleasure. I never have.” Toni shook her head, smiling almost bashfully. “From there, things just… escalated naturally. We were both alone in the world, with gaping holes in our hearts, that needed to be filled. There was no one I trusted more, and love as sisters became love as more.  She… she was my first.” Cora reached over the seat and took Toni’s hand. Suddenly the puzzle pieces all clicked together to show him the big picture he’d missed because he hadn’t been looking for it. The dancing, the closeness, the sacrifices they made for one another without thinking. _They're in love._

“Wait, how is that even possible?” Dean said.

 “It’s called a strap-on, boys,” Cora said.

Sam moaned at the vivid image that came to life in his mind. “And how long did you guys… you know.”

“Almost ten years, and then I met Blake, and settled down to teach. Things changed.”

“So you stopped altogether?” Sam asked, shocked that she’d give up so much for the asshole he’d met earlier that year.

“Ummm not exactly. It just became … less frequent,” Toni admitted.

 “So, are you two.. .bi-sexual?” Sam asked.

“No, Sam, this isn’t about that. This is about Cora. Me and Cora.”

“You love her,” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, Sammy, I do.”

“And I love her,” Cora replied.

 Sam looked back and forth between the women he’d come to think of as his girls. They'd’ found happiness together long before he’d come on the scene. How could he tell them to stop? He took a deep breath. “Will this… change anything between us?”

“No, Sam,” Toni and Cora said simultaneously.

He scratched his head. “Look Toni. You know I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, and Cora, if It wasn’t for you, I don’t know that we’d be here the way we are right now. I love both of you, and if this makes you happy and it won’t hurt us…” he shrugged. “I guess we’ll keep it all in the family.”

Toni threw her arms around him placing tiny kisses on his face and his heart soared at the open affection. A second weight joined her, and he laughed.

“Hey, I was okay with it, and I didn’t get that kind of response,” Dean said.

Sam laughed harder, welcoming the weight and affection of the two women who meant the most to him.

“Yeah well, you, we weren’t worried about,” Cora said.

“I wonder why,” Sam said drolly.

“Yeah, like you never watched porn,” Dean mumbled.

 He had a dozen questions he wanted to ask, but right now he didn’t want to upset the delicate balance he’d regained.

“Do we get to see it?” Dean asked. _Leave it to Dean to be so blunt…thank God._

Sam held his breath. For once, he and his brother were on the same wavelength.

The girls pulled back and sat up straight one on either knee facing one another.

“Do you want to?” Toni whispered.

“Yes,” He and Dean said at the same time.

“Okay,” Cora said. The girls giggled and leaned forward. Thank God for alcohol and honesty.

 Their lips brushed, and his jeans began to grow tight. They framed each other’s faces and deepened their lip lock. He lightly wrapped his arms around their waists, resting his hands on their thighs. The kiss was slow, sensual, and full of emotion. They were insanely beautiful as they explored each other.

The car swerved slightly and righted. “Jesus,” Dean hissed.

They pulled away and smiled shyly. They girls turned to him with two sets of wide eyes.

“Is it okay, Sammy?” Cora whispered. “I know you love her and she’s yours. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

 Her words reassured him, chasing away the lingering apprehension that rested in his chest.

“Its okay, Co.” He pulled them both to the chest and leaned back against the seat.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said, laying down on the pedal. Sam soaked up the vibes they were giving off, grateful for the restoration he’d sorely needed. _First time, a secret has come out in this family and not brought devastation._


	60. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing reviews. It keeps us going more than you can imagine. When we set out to write RSF our way, we were worried it wouldn’t catch on. Seeing you guys embrace our girls, our newly created canon, and the other aspects of the boys we feel aren’t seen like they should/could be on the show is the greatest gift you could ever give. That being said. Grab a beer, take a seat, and get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Buzzed and happy, Toni snuggled into the gentle giant she’d fallen in love with. She’d never imagined it could be like this, Cora beside her and Sam at her back. Their secrets had come to light unexpectedly. Of course, when the devil was on your trail and rain was coming in sideways, the fact that you and the woman you loved used to be in a committed relationship really wasn’t that big of a deal. Especially not when you loved as hard as the four of them. She held hands with Cora, and winked at Dean, who’d been eyeballing them in the rearview. He rolled his eyes and huffed, but remained silent. _Probably just happy Sam didn’t balk after he had learned we were together._ The arousal that had been building all week simmered just below the surface. Straddling Sam’s knee, she shamelessly rubbed across his thick thigh to his knee and back. Sam groaned and tensed, keeping his loose hold around her waist. She appreciated his hesitation. Even she wasn’t sure how she’d react if he touched her intimately. Of course, that had nothing to do with her touching him. Wetness spread over her panties. Her clit swelled, and her pussy throbbed. She moaned and turned to look at Cora.

“You need some relief bad, don’t you baby?” Cora whispered.

“Yes.”

“Sammy, what are you going to do for our girl?” Cora asked.

Toni tensed involuntarily. “I- she…” Sam cleared his throat. _He’d felt my response._ They were both suddenly thrust into uncharted territory again.

Cora wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck and turned her body inward. “You want me to help?” she whispered as Toni nodded.

“It’s okay,” Cora said. Cora skimmed her knuckles over Toni’s cheek. “Relax baby it’s just us.”

Toni took a deep breath and nodded. The fear fled. She relaxed against him. He sighed, stirring her curls with his breathe.

“There’s my good girl,” Cora purred.

Toni shuddered and ground into Sam’s knee. His chest rumbled with his muted growl. “Cora,” she whispered. Her clit throbbed, and her breasts grew heavy. She wanted everything at once.

“It’s okay my beautiful, girl,” Cora assured her, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. Cora nipped at her pulse point, and Toni ground into Sam’s leg. Toni closed her eyes and let the sensations take away the anxiety and fear that hovered on the edge of her psyche. Cora brought her hands up and cupped Toni’s breasts, running her thumbs over her sensitive nipples. Toni gasped and shivered. Cora was so soft and commanding, a stark contrast to the muscular man holding them both and gently massaging her inner thigh.  Soft lips brushed hers, and she leaned back against Sam turning to goo. Cora’s scent engulfed her, mingling with the clean male musk she associated with Sam. The combination was a heady aphrodisiac that made her pussy drip. Toni snaked her tongue into Cora’s mouth. Their tongues glided together, and Cora moaned. Sam’s grip tightened.

The kernel of apprehension that threatened to grow was crushed under the onslaught of lust and familiarity. They parted for air and Toni leaned forward grabbing a handful of Cora’s coarse hair.  Cora whimpered.

“You keep that up, and we’re both going to make a mess of Sam’s jeans,” Cora rasped.

“I want you to come with me,” Toni said. Male moans filled the air, but all she could focus on was the woman beside her. “I want this to be about us, not just me.”

“Even when you’re the one getting off it’s about us. Seeing you shatter gives me just as much pleasure as being on the receiving end, you know that.”

“You need relief too, Cora.”

“Yes, yes she does,” Dean said.

“Sammy?” Cora whispered.

“His knee is your playground. Isn’t that right, Sammy?” Toni purred.

“Y-yes. That’s right,” Sam stuttered.

“See, now let me see you grind that little pussy on his knee with me. Pretend it’s my hand,” Toni said. 

Cora moaned. The car swerved slightly and came to a halt. An overhead light went on.

“We both need to see this clearly,” Dean said.

“Yes,” Sam agreed.

A new intimacy began to weave between the four of them, binding them like an invisible web stretching out from one person to another.

“You don’t get to turn this around. You’ve been wet for a week, begging me to bring you over,” Cora whispered.  Cora rocked on Sam’s knee and Toni licked her lips. “You want me to come undone for you, Toni?”

“You know I do baby,” Toni said.

“Then let me see you give Sam some lip action… give me a little motivation.”

Toni released Cora’s hair, grateful for the opening she’d given them both. She clutched Sam’s soft locks and pulled his lips to hers. They brushed mouths tentatively, like two teenagers necking in the back of their parents’ car. Sparks ignited between them.  Her stomach flipped, and her body threatened to tense. Cora palmed her pussy, and she moaned. Her kiss with Sam deepened, and Cora massaged her core.  Her blue eyes locked with Cora’s brown, and her belly tightened as she watched the brown skinned temptress fuck Sam’s opposite knee.

Their lips separated, and she sucked down air, arching her back as she moved her hips in sync with Cora’s.  Movement caught her eye as Shadows danced in the light. Dean’s hand moved over the front seat as he ran it under Cora’s blue jean skirt.  Cora cried out, and Toni moved faster as Cora continued to rub her clit.

“I’m going to come,” Toni whimpered.

“Oh, God, me too,” Cora cried.

“Do it for us,” Sam whispered into her ear. “You’re so beautiful like this Antoinette. I want to see you come apart baby.”

His warmth breath caressed her skin as his words sent her hurtling toward the edge.

“Come for your Daddy now, Cora.” Dean barked.

Toni exploded, breaking the glass ceiling that had trapped her with an invisible barrier between her and the man she loved. Spent, she collapsed against Sam, semi-comfortable in his arms for the first time since Meg-gate.

“I think you’re going to need a new pair of jeans there, Sammy,” Dean said breaking the silence that had fallen in the car after Cora came back down from her release.

“I uh.” Sam cleared his throat. “I think so.”

Toni snickered. _Leave it to Dean._ She glanced up into the amused green eyes of her best friends’ husband and smiled. “Thank you,” she mouthed, knowing sharing wasn’t easy for him. He winked. “My pleasure, Red.”

“Not that I’m not in heaven, but you might want to remove your hand from my skirt and drive before you set off some alarm in Bobby’s house for lingering motorists on his property, and he comes to investigate,” Cora said.

“God, the last thing we need is another incident,” Toni said.

“Wait? What incident?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, what he said,” Dean parroted.

“No, you’ve learned enough of our secrets tonight,” Cora said.

“Come on, if you don’t share with your husband, who are you going to share with?” Dean half whined, pulling away from them to restart the car.

Cora leaned back into Sam once more as they pulled off, and they snuggled in the aftermath. She never had to say the words with Cora after their time spent together. She knew what she needed. Maybe she always had, and that’s why their relationship had been inevitable once she had her Dean vision turned off.

The sway of the car in motion, alcohol, and warmth of her two favorite people lulled her into a light sleep. She struggled to lift her heavy eyelids as she was lifted into strong arms.

“Toni, you want me to take you to your room?” Sam whispered.

“Wanna stay with you,” She mumbled snuggling close to the strong body keeping her warm.

He paused. “Are you sure?”

“Sam,” She whined.

He chuckled. “Okay, Princess, I’ll let you sleep now.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she let the blanket of sleep settle.

 

~~** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~

 

Dean rolled over and pulled the sleeping form of his wife close. He held her as tight as he dared without waking her, and placed his head on the top of her crown of hair. She had no clue, or at least never acknowledged this ritual he performed every day.  It was his morning affirmation. His daily dose of reassurance that the thing most important to him was still there.  After his mother’s death, he’d promised himself he’d never let another female in. Not after seeing the devastation, their loss could cause. His father had aged overnight, becoming a shadowy figment of the vibrant man he’d once been.

But Cora was a force. She’d shown up with her slow smile, introverted mannerisms and burrowed into his heart before he had a chance at resisting. It’d never been a choice. From the moment they met, a light bulb turned on inside his thick skull. This girl was special. He could trust her.  She was his best friend, confidant, and sounding board. Then he’d grown old enough to realize this was very different from what he shared with Sam, and his entire world changed.

Cora Winchester was a blessing and a curse. The reason he lived, and the obsession that drove him, sometimes dangerously close to the edge.  At his lowest, she had been the silent voice in his head urging him to continue. Their love was a sickness he never wanted to be cured of. Every rise and fall of her chest gave him comfort. Life without her presence in the world had been a hell that he couldn’t relive. His heart accelerated, and he closed his eyes, slamming the door down on the what-ifs circling around in his mind like vultures waiting for carrion.

For now, they were all okay and fairly safe. Whatever lay ahead of them couldn’t be predicted, and for once he would live in the moment, just in case it was all he had. He’d learned that lesson the hard way.  His mind turned to Toni and the scene from the night before. The girls’ past relationship had been a grenade that surprised him with its flash bang. But in retrospect, not a complete shocker once he really thought about it. They’d been joined at the hip growing up, and that had increased in intensity after their break up. It stung knowing she’d shared that part of her with someone else. But it was a pill he could swallow. Toni had been just as close with her for just as long and loved her just as much. That much he knew. If anything he should be thanking her for being the man, he hadn’t been able to be at the time.

They’d been incredible together. A complimentary combination he’d never even considered fodder for his spank bank. Mostly because Red had it out for him for so long. _Which makes perfect sense now!_ He’d been coming in and honing on her territory, and hurting her girlfriend.  Thoughts of them together made his dick swell. His cock pressed into Cora’s ass, and she moaned, rubbing against him sleepily. He growled.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Cora mumbled.

“You know I can never resist your ass, baby,” Dean whispered kissing a path down her neck.

“You just want me for my ass,” She teased.

“Much more than that.” He skimmed his hands down her body, loving the healthy curves she’d been growing. “You know last night was incredibly sexy.”

She giggled. “Liked that did you?”

“That word doesn’t begin to describe how I feel about last night.” He gripped her hips and moved against her. “As long as you remember who you really belong to.”

“Oh, who I belong to?” The mischievous tone of her voice made his belly tighten. She pulled away and rolled them over straddling his waist. “What about who you belong to?” She arched an eyebrow, and he stifled a moan. “I know all your dirty little secrets Winchester. I know you liked to be claimed, and it’s been far too long since I had my turn. Arms up and grab the headboard.”

He complied biting the inside of his cheek as his cock turned to stone. Seeing her take control always did it for him. He lost himself in the white space he could only ever achieve with the person he trusted most. “There’s my good boy, always so eager to please me.” He nodded his head, mesmerized by the dominatrix smirking down on him. “It’s because you know who you belong to, don’t you?” He damn near swallowed his throat as her throaty growl vibrated through her body. She gripped his jaw and squeezed. “Don’t you? I want to hear it.”

“Yes,” he whispered.

She released him and ran her fingers down the right side of his face. “You know I love your scruff.” She leaned back, rocked her hips and removed her tank top, revealing her black lace clad breasts. He licked his lips. His mouth watered. Her nipples strained against the cups of her bra. “You look hungry… Maybe I should feed you.”

He nodded his head, and she chuckled. She bent over, pushed her breasts together, and ran them over his cheek. “But not yet.” He fought the urge to turn his head and capture her nipple. His Mistress could be quite cruel when he disobeyed.

“Oh, you really are on your best behavior. My baby needs it bad, doesn’t he?” She whispered, grinding her wet center onto his boxer clad cock.

“Yes, he does.” He nodded his head.

She removed her left breast, and he moaned.

“Open your mouth.”

He unhinged his jaw, and she leaned down, filling his mouth with her supple breasts.

“Now be a good boy and suck.”

He suctioned around her, fitting as much as he could get without his hands. He tightened his grip on the headboard and bit down on her brown pebbled nipple.

She gasped. “You know just how I like it don't you? My own personal male toy to do what I want with.”

He moaned. _Yes, use me as you see fit._ She pulled out of his mouth with a loud, wet, pop.

“I think I’ll give you something to really slake your thirst.”

She slid off his lap, and he groaned in protest.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll be plenty busy.”

He watched as she shimmied out of her black panties and climbed back onto the bed. She moved to kneel above his head, and he inhaled her pussy’s perfume.  Her pussy lips glistened. He licked his lips in anticipation. She covered his hands with hers over the headboard and lowered herself onto his face. “Eat my pussy until I come.”

He flicked her clit with his tongue, and she moaned. Pride filled his chest as he licked a path down her slippery slit. He knew what she liked and how she liked it. There was no greater accomplishment than bringing her joy and satisfaction. She moved her hips insistently. “More,” She demanded.

He thrust his tongue inside her walls, and she flexed her muscles. _I’m not the only one who needs it bad._ Moving his tongue rapidly, he fucked her fast and thoroughly, leaving no part of her he could reach untouched. She gripped his hands hard. Tiny puffs of airs mingled with her moans and whimpers. Her walls shook. His dick strained against the cotton material of his boxers, and liquid escaped his head. _Fuck, she’s making me wet._

“I’m going to come all over your face,” Cora rasped. Her body shook, and she released the salty, sweet stream that had been his end goal. Swallowing her down he continued to lap at her slit as she rode out her orgasm chanting his name. Still shaking, she slid down to his stomach and cupped his face. You’re so good, do you know that?”

He smirked.

“But so cocky.” She slapped his cheek lightly, and he growled. “You like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you Dean?”

“You know I do.”

“Yes, I do know. That’s why I’m going to give you what you want.” She rose up, reached down between him and removed him from his boxers. She gripped his base tight, and he jerked, craving more. “You ready for me to fuck you now, Dean?”

He moaned. “Fuck yes.”  His fingers screamed in protest. He longed to grab her hips and slam her down on his quivering dick. She positioned him at her entrance and slid down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. His chest threatened to explode as his heart raced. _She fits like a fucking glove._ Her muscles contracted. He cried out, bucking his hips as he gripped the metal headboard for dear life.

“No, no. I’m fucking you. Keep those hips still, or I’ll stop.”

“No.” he begged.

“Then remember your place.”

Her hard tone almost made him come. It was a rare, beautiful thing to give over the reins so completely. Something he secretly craved, but held too much pride to ask for. Fully seated, she raked her fingernails down his chest and abdomen, just enough to leave a trail of red marks behind.  He hissed. She ran her hands back up, soothing the raised areas with the soft pads of her fingers. She encircled his throat and began to ride him. Knowing she held his very life in her hands as she fucked him into the mattress made the world fall away. He was a willing prisoner held captive by her.

“Fuck me, D. I want you to fuck me.”

Her words unchained the beast inside him that waited to devour her. He slammed his hips up as they came together, and she tightened her grip on his throat. Her walls tightened, and he exploded filling her to the brim as she followed close behind him. She collapsed on top of him, and he held her close, knowing play time was over. Pushing aside his instincts, he whispered into her ear. “I love you, Cora.”

“I love you too D, so very much. What I had with Toni was special. I wouldn’t trade that time. I learned a lot about myself, love, and what I wanted out of life. But I never stopped loving you. For me, that doesn’t lessen the relationship between her, and I. What we have now is more than friendship, but it won’t affect you and me, or her and Sam. We would never ask to do this if it would, you understand?”  She pushed up and met his gaze, chasing away the fear that had risen. Any threat to them made him wary, despite his bravado earlier.

“I get it.” He said as she narrowed her eyes. “No, really I do. I wouldn’t agree to it if I was that worried. As hot as the two of you are together.”

She laughed. “Alright.”

“Are we going to see more of what we saw last night?”

“Depends, are you pissed about it?”

“Why would I be?” Dean frowned, confused. 

“Because Sam now has Cora and Toni come covered jeans.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not worried about Sam. It’s not like he’s harboring some secret crush for you. His eyes are full of Toni, like they're supposed to be.” He smoothed Cora’s hair back from her face. “Like he said, we’ll keep it in the family. I’m okay with that.”

They lapsed into silence as he enjoyed the post coital connection. Sex with Cora was so much more than a physical act. It was a close as he could get to sharing one soul.

 

~~~~*~~~~~   ~~~~~~*~~~~~

 

Castiel tracked down the book they’d passed from safe place to safe place. If the chosen were to stand a chance at survival, they needed this book. Now he needed to steer them here to the book shop in Ohio. He commanded the shopkeeper to get in contact with Bobby Singer about the book he'd ask for telling him another owner had called him. With his job completed he vacated the faithful man, and returned to heaven.

 


	61. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might want to get a glass of water for this one. It seems like it’s the posting period of sexiness.   
> Please keep the reviews coming, they are so our fuel.

Toni moaned as Sam nibbled his way down her neck. They’d progressed like a freight train with a scheduled delivery.  He slid his hand down her sides, and she flinched. Her heart raced, her palms grew sweaty, and the room seemed to close in on her. He pulled away.

“It happened again, didn’t it?”

She bowed her head and nodded. “I’m sorry, Sam. It’s not you.”

“Hey, there’s no rush in this. We’ve covered a lot of ground. We can pump the breaks if you need to.”

“I don’t want to, Sam. that’s the problem.” She ran her hands through her hair. “I know you’re not her. It’s just, my body that seems to hold the imprint of what happened.”

“Toni.” He cupped her face. “Why are you pushing yourself so hard?”

‘Because I want us back where we were. I don’t want anything between us. As long as I’m hung up on this. She’s winning.”

“Hey,” he ran his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. “We’re building it back up better than it was. No one’s winning against us, okay?”

She stifled her urge to roll her eyes and gave a curt nod. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and she leaned against him. They’d come a long way as they made their way toward Ohio to pick up the ancient text they’d been chasing down.

“You want a minute?”

She nodded mutely.  “I think I could use some air.”

Sam nodded. The sympathetic expression on his face slayed her. God sometimes she hated and loved his sweetness. It made her feel like dog shit twice warmed over.

“I think Cora was doing some laundry last I saw,” Sam said.

“Thanks.”

He moved away and she stood, unable to look him in the face as she fled with her demons on her heels. The cool air on her face felt amazing as she left the hotel. She took a sharp left and headed toward the laundry room, knowing Dean would be with her. Before it would’ve embarrassed her to show weakness in front of Dean, but all that had changed. She entered the room and smiled at the site in front of her. Cora sat on the dryer with a sweet talking Dean leaning in flirting.

“Hey lovebirds,” Toni said.

Dean looked up at her and smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Mostly, I just need to borrow your wife for a while.”

His green eyes glittered with excitement. She rolled her eyes. “Not for that.”

“Damnit,” Dean said. “You sure you’re all right?”

Toni nodded, touched that he’d asked. Dean didn’t waste his time on things he didn’t’ care about. “Just… intimacy issues,” She mumbled.

Dean nodded. “AAaah. I’ll go check on Samantha then,” he pecked Cora on the lips and gave a parting squeeze to her ass.

“Dean.”

He rushed away chuckling.

Cora shook her head. “You’d think he was nineteen.”

“I can’t blame him Cora. You’re pretty damn tempting.”

“Right back at you beautiful. So what happened?”

“The same thing.” Toni shook her head. “Maybe I had it right in high school. I’m defective. One incident and I’m hung up.”

Cora frowned and cupped her face. “NO baby. It’s only natural you’re gun shy. We just need to get you back on the horse.”

“Every time I even get too close to the horse I tuck tail and retreat.” Toni bowed her head.

“Come on, you need a break.” Cora slid down from the machine, grabbed the white mesh bag, and opened the dryer.

“Wait, I don’t want to interrupt what you were doing.”

Cora gave a glare that silenced her.  “This isn’t you. You’re caught up in your own head right now. We both know there’s nothing wrong with you. Do you want me to show you right here in the middle of all these people? I mean, remember what happened in the back of Baby? You are perfectly capable of not only being aroused, but achieving a powerful orgasm. I should know. I washed the blue jeans.” Cora winked. “You smell delicious by the way.” Heat filled Toni’s cheeks. “I remember a time when I was broken, low, and feeling completely undesirable. Remember that?”

“That was different.”

“Yes, because your Winchester still wants you and is willing to wait and work through this.” Cora opened the dryer and shoved their clothing into the mesh bag. “Come on, let’s take this to the room and have some girl talk.” This was the beauty of their relationship. Whenever she was low, she could always depend on Cora to lift her up and make her see the other side of the situation. It was why they’d had eight beautiful years together.  Toni reached out and they laced fingers. Warmth spread through her body as they made their way from the laundry room back to Cora and Dean’s room. They’d been trying to give them space to work on their relationship while still remaining nearby.

Inside the room, Cora set the bag in a chair and sat down on the couch patting the space beside her.

“Come talk to Mama Cora and let me see what we can do to make this better.”

Toni rolled her eyes but sank down beside her, and rested her head on Cora’s shoulder. “Every time we try to get intimate I just… I freeze up.”

Cora ran her fingers through Toni’s hair. She relaxed under her gentle caress. “It’s frustrating us both. It’s like we put in all the hard work, going through the mental shit, and now this impenetrable wall remains.”  Toni growled. “ I can’t help but feel like I’m letting him down.”

“Don’t even say that. It’d gut Sam if he heard. You know he doesn’t feel that way.”

“No, but I do.” Toni admitted.

Cora sighed. “It’s okay babe. I’ll help you. You just need to relax,” Cora said gently. “In Baby you were fine.”

“Because I had you there, and somewhere in the back of my mind Dean. I felt safe.”

“Does he make you feel unsafe?” Cora asked.

“No. But it’s like that demon bitch burrowed herself into my muscle memory. My mind knows its Sam, but my body just freaks out after we cross a certain point.” Toni shook her head.

“I know what you need baby. Come on.” Cora stood, pulling her to her feet, and lead her to the bed. “Lay down on your back.” Toni climbed onto the bed, and Cora crawled up beside her, and began a gentle massage starting at her calves. Her nimble fingers chased away the tension. “Take deep breaths and just let it all go,” Cora whispered. Toni took a deep breath and centered herself. Almost a month with no sex had her grumpy and tense. Cora continued the massage up to her shoulders. The bed seemed to embrace her and her mind for once was blissfully empty.

“You just stay here, I’ll be right back,” Cora said.

“Mmmmm,” Toni replied unable to say much more.

The door opened and closed. Time seemed to pause. The door opened once more. She turned her head and blinked, shocked to see Sam following behind Cora.

“Sam?” Toni said.

“Sam and I had a little talk. I think we know what you need. Is…is it okay if I try?” Cora whispered.

“Of course baby,” Toni said touched that she’d gotten so involved. “Is Dean going to gut him after this?”

Cora laughed. “No baby, this is all about the two of you.” Cora took Sam’s hand and led him to the bed. He sank down on the edge. Toni’s heart raced, and her breasts grew heavy. Clad in nothing but a wife beater and form fitting jeans, he made her mouth water, and her pussy wet. She licked her lips.

Toni sat up, and Cora kneeled behind her. She massaged Toni’s shoulders and placed sweet kisses on her neck. “I can tell you’re turned on baby. He looks good enough to eat, doesn’t he?” Cora asked.

“Oh yeah,” Toni whispered.

“Come here, Sammy. Show your woman how much you want her.” Sam moved closer slowly and brushed his lips over hers. He traced her lips with his tongue, and Cora reached around and massaged her breasts. Sensations swirled through her body, and she found herself lost in a Cora and Sam Sandwich. She moaned. Sam sucked her tongue into his mouth and ran his hands down her sides. She rubbed her thighs together, focusing on the pleasure when her body threatened to balk.

“I think she wants a little more contact, Sammy,” Cora whispered. “Spread your legs baby, let Sammy play with that pretty pussy of yours,” Cora said. Cora kissed the area where her neck met her shoulders, and Toni shivered. She opened her legs, and Sam slid his hands up her thighs. Her body tensed slightly.

“Its okay baby, I’m right here,” Cora whispered. “It’s just me and Sammy.” She soothed. Slowly, Toni relaxed. Sam rubbed the seam of her panties, and she cried out.

“Is she wet, Sammy?” Cora whispered.

“God, yes, so wet.” Sam met her gaze. “You smell so good, beautiful. I just want to taste you.” “Can he taste you and make you feel good, Toni? Imagine that talented mouth eating your pussy. It gets me wet just thinking about it.”

Toni moaned. “Yes, Sam please eat my pussy.” His hands shook as he removed her panties. Cora pinched her nipples, distracting her from the fear that threatened to creep in.  Sam spread her legs, massaging her inner thighs with his soft hands as he kept his hazel jems locked on hers. His dark head moved closer. Her breathing increased. “We’ve got you,” Cora whispered, grazing the shell of Toni’s ear with her lips.

Sam’s tongue licked a path up her sodden slit, and she cried out.

“You taste even better than I remember,” he rumbled. His tongue flicked her clit and Toni reached down and grabbed a hand full of hair, unable to hold back. He drove his stiff tongue inside her entrance, and she rode it like the sex starved maniac she’d become. He hummed and buried his face deeper.

“Oh God, I’m going to come,” She cried.

“That’s right, come in his mouth, Toni. He wants it so bad,” Cora crooned.  The block holding her back snapped in half. Her body shook, and her walls clamped down on his tongue as she came hard.

“That’s our girl. Lap it all up, Sammy. Show her how much you love it.”

Sam slurped up her juices, prolonging her orgasm. Relieved, excited, and even more in love with a man who’d do anything to see her happy, Toni fell back against Cora. Sam pulled back and climbed on the bed beside her, propping himself up on one arm.

“You okay?” Sam whispered gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Mmmm.

“I think my job here is done,” Cora whispered with a wealth of pride in her voice.

“But you didn’t get anything out of this,” Toni protested weakly.

“Oh, I got plenty, but I think I’ll take a parting gift.” Cora leaned over and licked the wetness from around Sam’s mouth. “Still so good, baby.” She bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “You got the rest from here?” she asked.

“God yes, as soon as you leave, Sam better destroy my pussy.”

“Whatever you want Antoinette,” he whispered. The reverence in his voice over road her lingering doubts. From this point forward, they were going to be okay.

Cora walked out, and Toni wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and pulled him down over her body. “I meant what I said a minute ago.”

“I’m just not sure…”

“Sam.”

“I don’t want to scare you.”

“Sam.” She growled.

His eyes widened.

“You've been waiting just as long as I have for this. Baby, I want it hard, I want it fast, and I want it now.” She reached down between them and gripped his denim covered, hard on. “I can feel how much you need me. Don’t hold back.” His eyes glittered with unchecked passion.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” She growled.  He moved so fast she almost thought it was inhuman. He flipped her onto all fours and massaged her belly. “Prop yourself up and hold on.”

“Yes.” She moaned.

He grabbed her skirt and flipped it up over her hips. His fingers caressed her ass. “You’re so beautiful, and I’ve been dying to get back inside my pussy.” She moaned at the possessive side he let leak out. She heard him unbuckle his pants and felt his rough breathing on her neck. “You want me raw and uncensored Antoinette, you got it.” He thrust two fingers inside her, and she cried out.  “You feel so tight and wet.” He pumped inside her. “And ready for me.” The wet sound of him spreading her liquid over his dick made her whimper.

He lined up and pushed inside, stretching her deliciously.

“Oh yes,” she whispered.

“God, you feel so good baby. I’m not going to last long.”  He reached around and rubbed her bundle of nerves. “But I’ll make sure you get what you need.” She rolled her hips back into him and clutched the sheets. He gripped her hips and slammed forward.

“Yes, Shit.” She met him thrust for thrust screaming as he pushed her toward the orgasm she’d needed from her man for far too long. “Just like that, right there, Sam please. Please.”

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back. “You don’t ever have to beg me.” He drove forward harder, rubbing her clit faster, and her walls trembled around him.

“That’s it, come for me Antoinette. Cover my dick with your cream. I want to feel it baby.”

His words toppled her like a misplaced Jenga piece, and she climaxed. He continued to fuck her through her peak.

“I’m going to come in your pussy now beautiful.”

“Do it baby, do it,” She pleaded.

He filled her with his warmth, and she closed her eyes relishing the giant milestone.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Sam whispered as she came back down.

“God, no.” She looked over her shoulder and met his concern filled eyes. “I love you Samuel John Winchester.” She said softly as the brilliant dimple bearing smile broke out over his face before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

“And I love you Antoinette Mae Singer.” He whispered before he pulled out and rolled onto his back taking her with him. Shedding the rest of their clothes they were skin to skin for the first time since before Meg, and she finally felt whole. After kissing him once more, she pulled away and rolled over to study him. Her eyes drank him in. His hair was getting longer and his body was even more muscular. _Maybe he hit the gym to deal with the sexual tension?_ She paused at the anti-possession tattoo he bore like hers, before she continued her trail down his torso and froze when her eyes landed on black ink scrawled on the flesh, where it hadn’t been before.

“Sam,” she whispered, tracing her fingertip over her full name in beautiful cursive letters, forever etched above his left hipbone.

“I told you I wanted to ride off into the sunset with you. I’m yours Antoinette.” She couldn’t help the smile as she looked up into his soft Hazel eyes. “And I’m yours,” She promised.

“Then that’s all that matters.” he covered her hand, pressing it against the permanent ink that spoke volumes. 


	62. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just have to say thank you for all your patience, enthusiasm, and love for the boys and Toni and Cora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Well sounds like the gangs finally back together again,” Dean said playfully.

Cora rolled her eyes, and he grinned. “Come on, you know you’re relieved.”

“Them at odds didn’t sit right with me.” Cora shook her head and frowned. Her thick black brows nearly touched in the middle, below her furrowed forehead.

“Agreed,” Dean said rolling on to his back. “Driving will be a lot less awkward.”

“Did you know he got a tattoo for her?” She asked.

“He did?” Dean turned to face her propping himself up on his elbow. “I didn’t think little brother had it in him.”

“Why not? You did.”

“I think what you mean to say is we did, and it doesn’t make sense unless you put it together.” Dean pulled the ring off his finger revealing a small loop. On its own, it was just a mark with no meaning but when they entwined their fingers, it formed an infinity circle.

“We’re sneaky,” She said. Her brown eyes glimmered with mischief, and mirth. It warmed his heart. He loved it when he could get a glimpse of the happy teenager she once was.

“Just smart. No need to paint a giant billboard somewhere everyone will see when we were trying to keep things to ourselves. Thank God I talked you out of a heart. I think that was more than I could bear, even as manly as I am.”

She giggled. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Then why are you the one with brown eyes?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Jumping on top of him, they tumbled like clothes in a dryer and he pinned her body below his. “You didn’t put up much of a fight,” He observed.

“Maybe I didn’t want to.” She countered, arching an eyebrow.

“Hmm.” He leaned down and captured her lips. It’d been a few days since they had some quality sexing.  A salt and burn two towns over and the removal of a magical artifact from a morgue had seen to that.  Her lips gave beneath his, and he drowned in the sweet flavor that flowed from her tongue like honey. She opened her legs, and he sank down, lining up with her heat. His pants grew tighter as he thought about her sheath. It’s as much his home as Baby is.  Rocking against her, he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She arched her back, coming off the bed. He skimmed his fingers down her sides and slipped under her shirt.  Suddenly, his ring tone blared. Growling, he lifted his head. “Shit.”

She whimpered in protest. Running his knuckles down the side of her face in silent agreement. _Duty is choosing a shitty time to call._   He reached over her body and grabbed the cellphone.

“Hello?” He growled.

“Yes. This is Mr. Collins calling from the Xenia, Ohio book of antiquities for a Cora Turner.”

“It’s Winchester now.” He growled. It seemed fairly legit, but his trust was running low. “How did you get this number?”

“You were her alternate phone number. When I called her number I received no answer from her phone, I opted to call this number before I left a message since this book was a top priority. I understand it’s for a thesis, and those can be quite time sensitive.”

“Yea, yea they can.” Dean glanced at his curious wife. “You found the book?”

Her face lit up and She placed a hand over her mouth.

“Yes, I have it in my possession now. Would you like me to ship it to you?”

‘No. No, we’ll come pick it up ourselves Mr. Collins.” He mentally calculated the time it’d take them to make the drive. “We can be there in …. Two days.”

“I will place it in safe keeping until your wife? Arrives.”

“Thank you, Mr. Collins.”  Dean hung up the phone. “Well, we’re going to Ohio.”

“Ohio?”

“Yeah, apparently the book is in Xenia.” He frowned. “Why did you tell him your last name was Turner?”

“Well, I thought we were trying to keep things low key. Turner is like an alias now.”

“I don’t like it,” He said.

She snorted. “Of course you don’t. I’m shocked you haven’t’ made me tattoo Winchester across my body yet.”

He smirked at the thought. “There’s an idea.”

“What? Oh no. It’s the kiss of death.”

“If you believed that you wouldn’t have gone all melty over Sammy’s ink declaration,” He said.

“I didn’t go all melty!”

‘Oh yeah, you did.” He bat his eyelashes. “It was so romantic.”

She snatched a pillow and hit him over the head with it. “You’re such a dick.”

He laughed. They were working through their worries, and enjoying the lightness while it lasted. There’s no telling what this book would reveal. They both knew it, though they didn't speak it out loud. He tossed the pillow onto the floor and pulled her body to lay on his. “When should we leave?”

“After I finish what I started.” He buried his fingers in her silky tresses and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

“W-we should really...”

He bit down hard. She moaned. “If I don’t have you right now, Cora. It’s going to be a long ass ride up north.”

“Well, if it’s for the greater goo—oooh.” He nibbled his way down her neck, pausing to pay extra attention to the spot that always made her go crazy. Her body shook. This is what he missed most about her when she was gone. The connection. The ability to simply be himself with someone else. She never wanted anything from him, but what he had to offer. She deserved better, but he was past caring about that. She was his and no demon born of hell or man walking the earth will take her from him again. They’d discovered who they were together. What they liked, what they didn’t, and how they wanted to be remembered. It was a grim concept whe you think about it, but you think about it a lot when you’re a hunter. Everyone wants to leave a legacy behind; it’s the only way you’ll never truly be forgotten.

He slipped his hand under her shirt, and caressed her soft flesh. _She’s so different._ Dark where he’s light, soft where he’s hard, and supple where he’s rough. Despite it all, she’s the other half of him. _The best part_ , if he’s honest. Most people say someone completes them, and it means nothing. It’s a bullshit line they’ve heard on some movie and regurgitated. But this woman has looked into the darkest pits of his being and stayed. No, not simply remained but continued to love him with a purity of heart he’s seen so rarely he sometimes wonders if he’s dreaming. For her alone, he wants to be a better man.

He massaged her lower back and nipped at her neck, sucking her flesh into his mouth. The dark circles that appear appease the beast that lurks inside him. When it comes to his wife, he has an instability. A desire to stake his claim and show ownership. She awakens something inside him that’s horrifying and beautiful.

She relaxed into him and his cock twitched. _Her surrender tastes delicious._ He wanted to take his time, but he knew it’d have to wait. They had a job to do, but not before he gets a hit of his drug.

He rolled her over placing her on her back. She tried to help him, and he shook his head. “Let me unwrap my surprise.” He undressed her quickly and spread her legs. “There are many things I want to do to you, but we only have time for ten percent of what’s going on in my mind.”

“As long as you plan on completing the list later,” She said breathlessly.

He smirked. “Do you even have to ask me?”

“No, but I like to hear you say it.”

“Next time I get you alone be ready for a long night of loving you in every position possible.”

“Ohh.” She moaned.

“Such a freaky girl. That’s why I married you.” He used her moisture to circle her clit.

“Y-you did this.”

“You’re right about that sweetheart. It gets me hard just thinking of all the things I taught you.”  He eased two fingers into her opening. “I love the way your pussy grips me tight. You’re always ready for me.”  He began to pump, and she placed her hand over his. Their gazes met, and he watched as her eyes turned to amber, and her lids lowered. Her chest heaved, and she rotated her hips.

“I want you to come for me, baby.”

Her body trembled as she gasped. “That’s it, mama.”

Her walls clutched him tight, and she cried out, coating his fingers with her warm wetness. He continued to work her over, bringing her back to another high.

“Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean.”

“That’s right baby. I’m the only man who’ll ever make you feel like this.”

“Yes, only you.”

He removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth. She sat up, undoing his belt and yanking down his jeans.

“And only me.”  She pumped him fast and his breath hitched.

“You know it’s only been you ever, Cora.”

She released him, and he covered her body with his. “Look at this. I can’t even take my pants off cause I have to have you,” He thrust into her.

“Oh my, God.”

“No, baby…it’s Dean.” The conversation stopped as they moved together until they both found completion. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulsed inside her, giving her everything he had to offer.

This is more than he ever thought he’d have with her.  _We need to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch soon, so we can make a real go at it._ _Suddenly saving people, and hunting things might not be the most important thing anymore. The family business is changing, and expanding. But not the way I want it to, yet._

“You okay?” She whispered, stroking the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How much better life will be once I gut that yellow-eyed demon.” He tensed.

“We’ll get him, Dean.”

“Not soon enough. Every day he’s out there we’re getting closer to whatever he has planned for all of us.” He eased out of her and kissed her forehead. “We need to pack up and head out. I want this done like yesterday.”

“Aye Aye captain,” She saluted him as he rolled his eyes. “I just need to clean up.”

“No, I like the thought of a part of me being left behind inside you.”

“Jesus Dean, is it possible that you’re getting worse?”

“What, a man can’t be proud of his woman?”

“You go so far above and beyond that.”

“And y-you don’t like that?”  The thought panicked him. He couldn’t change the way he felt about her. _She’s the most important thing in my world._ He’d protect her at all costs and make sure everyone knew she belonged to him. He’d never had anything of value. So now, he’s like a drifter, guarding what’s rightfully his.

He pulled back, and she sat up grabbing his face. “Don’t you go internal on me, Winchester. You know I love it. We got the same kind of sickness. You ruined me so much for other men the only place left to turn women.”

He snickered.

“I love you the same. I’m just giving you shit because I can’t believe you think so much of me, especially knowing...” She dropped her gaze.

“Knowing what, Co?”

“That I’m damaged, and I’ve been through shit that would make a grown man have a breakdown.”

“And yet here you are still, kicking ass and taking name, cause Winchesters are bad asses.” She smiled at his words, and he felt like he could breathe again.

“You’re never leaving me again, you understand?” He gripped her chin gently. “Even when we’re old as shit, I’m kicking the bucket first because I just can’t handle it a second time. Can we make that pact?” His throat constricted at the thought of losing her.

“I’ll do my best. The way you wolf down those cheeseburgers though, I can’t make any promises.” She smiled up at him from underneath her lashes, and he smirked.

“Smart ass.” He let go of her chin and moved off the bed. “Let’s get ready so we can drag Gigantor and his woman from the bed.”

 


	63. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora glanced at the couple in the back seat and smiled. Sam had his arms wrapped around Toni as she snuggled as close to him as possible. _It’s like Meg-gate never happened._ The thought of the demon made her blood boil. _She doesn’t look so pretty on the inside._ Images of her withered flesh, long black nails, and red eyes made her shudder. She couldn’t tell them what she’d seen. It would only make things worse. They’d be reaching Xenia within the hour and bunking down while she and Toni scoured the pages of the book. The boys would go nuts waiting for them. _Okay, that’s not true. Dean, Dean, would climb the walls._

Which is why she had Toni working on a small case nearby. _It’ll be easier to work as a team without the added pressure the boys unknowingly bring._ The boys were even more desperate than the girls were for answers, and whatever happened to them would affect both Winchesters. _Sometimes you want a minute to digest before you present it. Especially when your husband is prone to flying off the handle and destroying things to relieve tension._ _The man holds everything in until the damn brakes, and a waterfall of emotion bursts through._

“Are we going straight to the store?” Dean asked drawing her attention to him. He looked almost stoic today with the collar of his navy jacket turned up because she was wearing his green one.

“Yes. I don’t want to be away from it a moment longer than I have to be.”

He grunted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just hate this mystical shit. Why are we suddenly trapped in a game of real life Dungeons and Dragons? “

She snickered. “Well, we are slayers, so I’m thinking it’s more a Buffy thing.”

“Oh, don’t you dare. We’d be smart enough to get the hell out of Sunnydale.”

“Truth.” She nodded her head and reached over to rub his knee. “I know you hate this. I don’t much like it. But we’re just dealing with the hands we were dealt, same as always. If that happens to involve a bit of mythology.” She shrugged. “What can you do?”

“Kill the fucker making it an issue,” Dean growled. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Sorry, cave man, it’s rarely ever that simple.”

“I know, that’s the damn problem.”

Cora moved her hand to the wheel and covered one of his own. He turned to her.  “No, don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” She widened her eyes.

“The _wifey_ look. You’ve been giving it to me our whole damn relationship. I don’t know why it took us so long to actually tie the knot.”

“Because you had your head stuck up your ass.”

“Yeah, there is that,” He mumbled.

“MMhmm,” She said.

He shifted his weight in the seat, and she snickered.

“It’s like you’re related to Missouri or something sometimes; I swear.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Not bad, just scary! Damn scary, Cora.”

“Why? Cause we can keep you in line. Pftt. That’s what you need and deep down you fucking love it too. Even if you never admit it. I know the truth.”

He grunted. The flicker of his lips betrayed his amusement. Her man-child would never fully grow up. So, sometimes she had to treat him like the mischievous ten-year-old he was on the inside. It kept her young. _Hunting could age you faster than anything. With so much blood, guts, and deals, makes me wonder if the human race is worth saving._ At least, that’s how she used to feel. Until she looked true evil in the eyes, and understood the real difference. The shit they dealt with on a daily basis was on a small scale of evil.  _The henchman, not the movers and shakers._ Goose flesh brook out on her skin. Slices of pain cut through the spot where her appendix would be if she hadn’t had it taken out at ten. She pressed her hand to it and breathed slowly through her nose. It was like she was falling apart on the inside.

Her throat felt scratchy and raw. She reached down and grabbed a bottle of water tucked between the door and her seat. She could feel the war Mary had warned them about taking place. Some days were better than others. But in general it felt like having a case of the flu she couldn’t quite shake. She rested her head back against the seat and said a prayer. _Please let me hang on long enough to do what I was brought back for._ Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and rolled down the window.

“You alright?” Dean asked in the gravely tone that told her he was watching her every move.

“Yeah, just hot.”

“Well, I do have that effect on women.”

“Shut it,” She said laughing.

“I could think of a lot better uses for my mouth.”

“Just turn off on Main Street, coming up in about five miles.”

“You know it gets me all hot when you navigate.”

“It gets you hot when I sneeze.”

“A man has needs, Cora.”

She smirked. “You know most men hit their sexual peak in their teens and then it’s all down hill.”

“Don’t listen to her big guy, she's just mean cause we have to work, and she’d much rather be tied up to a bed post.”

“You wish.”

“Yeah, I kind of do.” He pulled over and exited the highway. The town was on the small side and quaint with wide open space between the homes. As they drove further in toward the center of town, the theme held true. The buildings were old, possibly a hundred plus years and kept up well. To some people that meant history. To her, it meant a potential for ghosts.

“Yeah, this place is a ghost motel,” Dean mused sarcastically.

“I was thinking the same thing myself.”

Cora narrowed her eyes. “Okay, up here at the light you’ll take a right.” She peered down at the map in her lap making sure they were on the right path. Reading a map was becoming a lost art, but it was one of the most essential lessons they had growing up. They turned at the light, and she spotted the book store tucked beside a local drugstore. Dean pulled into a parking spot in front and put Baby in park.

“Okay, let’s get the book.”

Cora paused. “You want to come with me?” She frowned.

“Uh, yeah. Stop frowning, I can behave myself while some old geezer talks books.”

“Alright.” She said. They got out of the car and walked into the shop. The smell of leather-bound books made her feel right at home. Rows of books, more than likely older than the both of them, lined sturdy wooden shelves.  The bells above the door jingled and settled. A man stepped out of the back room.

“Good afternoon. Can I help you?” The tall man with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes was anything but an old geezer. Dean tensed beside her and stood tall.

“Yeah, we’re looking for Mr. Collins.”

“He’s not here right now, but I am working for him. I’m Father Ryan. I help out in the book store from time to time.”

Cora elbowed him hard. He gasped holding the assaulted area, and she spoke quickly. “Oh, good to meet you Father. We’re here to pick up a book.”

“You are Cora Winchester?”

“Yes she is,” Dean said.

“Please wait here, I’ll retrieve it from the back.”

“Christo,” Dean whispered.

“Pardon me?” Father Ryan asked.

“Nothing, Father.” Cora waved him away and covered her face.

“What, you can never be too careful.” Dean protested.

“Right.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re safe, Cora.”

“And I love you for it, boo.” She kissed his temple. Sometimes the best way to get a child to behave was to use positive reinforcement, and not let them know what they were doing got under your skin. His smile reminded her of the cat that brought its master dead things. They had no clue it was gross; they just wanted to show their love.

Father Ryan returned. There was something about the man that set her at ease. Almost as if she knew him from somewhere. She tilted her head to the right and narrowed her eyes. _It’s almost as if he has an aura of power and light._

“So you have the book?” Dean leaned toward him, breaking her semi-trance.

“Yes, here.” He held up a medium-sized square, covered in soft brown cloth.

“Why’s it covered?” Dean asked instantly going on the defense.

“To keep it from being damaged. It’s been around from quite some time and should be treated with care.” Father Ryan met her gaze. “But I feel confident you understand this.”

Dean cleared his throat.

“I do Father.”

“Good, then I can trust you with this.”

“You can trust us both with it, Padre,” Dean said.

Father Ryan spared him a quick glance. The corners of his mouth turned down. “Sometimes people must face things alone.”

“What the—

“Thank you, Father. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, but a promise that you will take care of it and be mindful of the knowledge it brings you.”

 _There’s something hidden in his words. I want to ask him more, but, yea, Dean is about to explode and send all these priceless books flying…along with poor Father Ryan_.

“Thank you.” Cora gave a slight curtsey and dug her nails into the flesh of his arm through his jacket. She tugged him hard, and his body moved as she rushed him out of the store.

“What the hell? Don’t they take a vow of chastity or some shit?”

“It depends on the religion and he was in no way hitting on me.”

“Are you blind? Leaning all close and starring you down.” He huffed. “He’s lucky I didn’t punch him in his pious nose.”

The proper use of the word pious made her laugh. “Pious?”

“Fuck, you know what I mean” he grumbled. His eyes darted back toward the store.” There was something weird going on with him, Cora. I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“I think you're paranoid. If anything, I sensed an inherent goodness about him.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, well you better be talking about the warm fuzzies above the belt.”

“Oh my God, you can be so impossible.”

“I know when a man wants something from a woman. I can’t tell you what he wanted, but he didn’t give you that book out of the kindness of his heart.” Dean opened the door to the passenger side for her. “Get in.”

She rolled her eyes and stepped inside, knowing it was easier to let him have his way. He’d never given a shit about making a scene, if it meant he got what he wanted. She’d learned that lesson early on.

“What if he was just trying to help us? What if there IS someone somewhere on our side? If Yellow eyes exists, why can’t something else?”

His face wrinkled. “What? Angels?” He huffed once more. “Please, don’t get me started on that.”

She knew how he felt. He didn’t understand how angels and God could be real and allow the world to be such a cesspool of shit. She disagreed. Their very existence spoke to the opposite. It gave light and hope to the world. Why couldn’t they take some of that for themselves? He closed the door and came around to the driver side. Once he’d sat down, he turned to face her and sighed.

“Look, you believe what you want Cora. I’m not going to knock it if it makes you happy and gets you through the day. But short of an angel coming down and showing me his wings, I can’t see eye to eye with you on the matter.”

“What? Angels? What the hell did we miss?” Sam’s sleep worn voice asked from the backseat.

“Nothing, we got the book,” Dean said. “Let’s find a hotel and get to work.”

 


	64. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck, we’re back again. Are you ready for more? We’re inching our way to the end of season two, and you know what? I’m not ready! In the words of Chuck “Writing is Hard.” If you knew the things I did, oh my you’d understand. Thank you for all the love, support, and reviews. It keeps us going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/

The air between Dean and Cora was tense, which set Toni on edge. _What the hell happened in that bookstore_? So much hinged on the book and the information it held. A sick feeling set in her stomach.

“You okay?” Sam whispered into her ear.

She nodded. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“What’s in that book, and how long it’ll take us to find something relevant to our situation.”

“With the four of us working on it we will discover what we need.”  She could hear the promise in Sam’s voice as she snuggled closer to him. His reliability was high on the list of qualities she loved about him most. _Knowing you always had someone in your corner was a rare and beautiful thing_. She cherished it.

Guilt quickly crept in. _He wouldn’t be helping with anything_. As well-meaning as the boys were, they added an extra pressure that put up a major block on the brains of their significant others. 

They flirted with the speed limit as they pulled into a non-descript motel. Dean parked and threw open the door.

“I’ll get a room.” He barked.

“Damn Cora, what did you do?”

“It wasn’t me. It was Father Ryan.”

“What?” Sam snickered.

“An odd duck Priest who I swear knew more than he let on.”

“What did he say? I want to know everything,” Toni said. Sam tensed beside her.

Cora turned in her seat, and gave her a look that said they’d talk later.

Dean returned, and they all clammed up. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove around the building to the back. The uncomfortable silence continued as they piled out of the car and headed to the room. Once inside, Cora spoke.

“Can we clear the air? Cause there’s no time for this.”

“What do you want me to say, Cora?” He snarled.

“Why are you’re acting like this over some Priest, who was probably doing what he thought was his holy duty?”

 “Which make this worse! I mean assuming they have some sort of in on the whole good and evil thing.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened, Dean?” Sam said, trying to play peacemaker.

“Well, I’d say a priest damn near tried to pick my wife up under my nose, and she stood their humoring his ass.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, that’s what we do. Play along to get as much information as possible,” Cora said.

“No, this was something else. He damn near told me you were going to be taken away from me, and there was nothing I can do about it! You think for one second I was going to be okay with that? I don’t fucking think so.”  His chest heaved. The air grew thick with barely restrained violence. _I’ve known Dean long enough to know something is about to get broken._

“He said no such thing!”

“Imagine that, you’re taking up for him again? Is there something you need to tell me, Cora?”

 Toni heard the slap before her brain registered the action that created it. Toni winced.

“How dare you accuse me of anything!”

“Oh, I know you better than anyone. You’ll take a secret to the grave if you think it’s what’s best for anyone else. You read something into that conversation that went over my head. I want to know what the hell it was.”

“He was good Dean! Like textbook, follows every rule in the book letter by letter, good. His aura practically shone. I’m not normal anymore. I didn’t want to draw attention to that factoid. There.” She spat. “You happy.” She spread her arms out. “Take a good look at the freak show.”

“Like I give a fuck about that. Don’t try to con me.” He stepped closer in her space, and Toni’s body tensed. She hated it when they got physical. It brought out protective instincts she’d never fully rid herself of.

Cora pursed her lips and shook her head. “You ever stop to think we might not all come out of this alive? That maybe there’s nothing we can do to change our fate?”

“Fuck fate.”

Toni blinked, and in that second Dean cleared a ten foot space, smashed the lamp and kicked the mattress off the bed frame. “I would tear the world apart for you.”  He continued to unleash hell, and Sam took a step forward. Cora held out a hand, staying him.

“Stop this shit now, Dean! This is our life. The reality we’ve always lived with. The stakes now are high and I can’t be your weakness. I’m not right and I can’t help but think it’s only a matter of time until the clock inside me runs down.” Fearless, she strode forward into the storm of rage, and gripped his arms. “If there’s a chance to make this right, I’m going to take it. You need to be ready for that.”

“Make what right? Way I see it you were the one who was wronged, and I want to know why and how. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that.” His eyes were wide and wild.

Sam and Toni exchanged a concerned look. _How far is this going to go?_

“I can’t help but think there’s something else going on here. Something bigger. It’s like a secret I know, but can’t access.” Cora shook her head. “Whatever we need to know is in or connected to that book. We have to figure this out. Time’s running short. I can feel it in the air. Smell it. What’s coming stinks of rotten flesh, blood, and pain. It’s hell born.”

“Isn’t all the evil in the world?” He scoffed.

There was more to their conversation, a silent battle between the two neither would back down nor walk away from.

“This is getting us nowhere,” Sam said. “We’re all scared. We’d be stupid not to be. But this isn’t helping us. We need to get focused.”

“I am focused! My wife sounds suicidal, if you haven’t noticed.”

“No, she sounds like a soldier ready to pay the ultimate price for her cause. Because that’s what we are, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it’s really easy when your girlfriend is some sort of healing wonder, huh?” Dean shook his head. “If the roles were reversed I’d bet you wouldn’t be so quick to give that same speech.”

“Hey.” Sam barked. “I love Cora too!”

“But you’re not in love with her! Nor have you ever been. So don’t sit here and try to debate this.”

“I would lay down my life for her and you fucking know it!”

Toni jumped back, stunned by the sheer force of anger behind Sam’s words. “You think you’re the only one who stands to lose something? The only one who loves her? We all love her! Look at my girlfriend! She spent how many years with her? But it’s all about Dean right?” The air in the room caught fire with resentment, fear, and malice. Toni’s stomach churned. _None of this is right._ Sam took a step forward. His shoulders were tensed, and his fists were balled at his sides.

“No!” Toni and Cora cried out at the same time.

They rushed forward. Their fingers brushed, and power exploded. The wave went through the room like a sonic boom that cut through everyone, stopping them in their tracks. A flash of blinding light lit the darkened room. Time slowed to a crawl. Drawn together like two magnets, they wrapped their arms around each other. A makeshift force field formed, banishing the evil that had been sent their way. The room cleared, and the haze lifted. Toni stumbled as they parted. Her head spun.

“What just happened?” Sam asked.

“An attack?” Toni said.

“That’s exactly what it was,” Cora whispered.

“Who? How?” Dean growled.

Cora shook her head. “Maybe it’s not external. Maybe it’s internal. We all have a lot of shit going on, chemicals in our blood boiling up and mixing. If we don’t get a handle on them. Maybe they’ll handle us.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean yelled.

“That we’re vulnerable because we can’t get out shit together,” Sam said. He brushed his hair back from his face. “Are you two okay?” He asked moving to Toni.

“Yeah, I’m good, Cora?”

“Same.”

“Do you know how you did…. Whatever it was you just did?” Sam asked.

“No.” They said at the same time.

“Fucking fantastic.” Dean drawled.

“Look, what matters is, someone is trying to throw a monkey wrench into our plans,” Sam said.

“Yet again, we’re three steps behind.” Dean pulled at his hair.

“We must be close,” Toni said. “They wouldn’t bother otherwise.”

“Which is why we need to focus on this book. Something we can’t do with you two looming over our shoulders,” Cora said.

“We don’t loom,” Sam said, offended.

Toni had to bite back her smile at the adorable expression on his face.

 “Baby, you loom, trust me.” Toni patted his cheek lightly.

“What? Guys cant be concerned about their women anymore?” Dean mumbled moving back to Cora’s side.

“Yes, but they can’t wrap them up in bubble wrap and coddle them like babies. We need answers, and this book can offer that. You need to hunt, kill, and maim something,” Cora said.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Sam asked.

“I was hoping you’d ask me that.” Toni grinned sweetly.

“I already don’t like what you’re about to say.” Sam crossed his arms.

“There’s a case less than an hour from here. A professor took a swan dive out of his office building for no reason. There are murmurs of a haunting. An ex-student done wrong yada yada,”

“Wait, After that.” Dean gestured with his fingers. “You expect us to simply walk away?”

“If you want us to figure this out…” Toni began.

“Yes,” Cora said completing the thought.

“Son of bitch!”

“For once, I’m with Dean. This does not sound like a good idea at all,” Sam said shaking his head no.

“What else do you suggest?” Toni arched her eyebrow daring him to come up with a better solution.

“We buckle down, do an all-nighter, and figure this thing out,” Sam said.

“You know that won’t work. Whatever’s happening, we seem to see more action when we’re alone,” Toni said.

“Exactly why you shouldn’t’ be,” Sam replied, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

Toni lowered her gaze. She could understand his point of view. She wouldn’t want to let him go either, but in the scheme of things this was a war they needed to win. She ran her hand down his face, before cupping his jaw. “Sammy, you know what’s at stake here. We have to win this fight. If that means taking risks, so be it. You know I’m right.”

 Sam glanced up at the ceiling and ground his teeth. She knew him well enough to know he agreed, but he hated the fact that he couldn’t disprove her.

“Okay, let’s say you’re right. How do you honestly expect me to just walk away right now after what just happened?”

“Because you know me, and you know Cora. You saw what we just did together, and you know what we’re capable of. Trust us to do this.” She placed her hands on his chest, palms down. “If I didn’t think I could do this, I’d call my Uncle.” She begged him to understand this was for him with her eyes. If they didn’t crack this code, she could lose him and Cora. _That’s not an option._

“I don’t like this Antoinette.”

“Neither do I," She whispered.

He closed his eyes. The pain visible on his face cut her to the core. “If I could change it I would.” He spoke quietly.

“I know. But we don’t get those luxuries do we?” She said moving her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No, we don’t, and I hate it. I hate it so fucking much.” The muscles in his throat moved as he choked back the rest of what he wanted to say. It would only make the inevitable harder.

He rested his forehead against hers. 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Then I better get my night’s worth.” He swept her up in his arms, wound his fingers in her hair, and kissed her with an all-consuming hunger that made her toes curl in her boots. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. He took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue in, and completely dominating her. She melted like butter in a hot pan. This was primal Sam.

He walked her through the room to the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Tonight they’d take their anger and turn it to passion. Their clothes landed around them with soft thuds. He set her on the sink. The cool surface was a stark contrast to his heated body.

“Need you.” He growled.

Their tongues tangled as they devoured each other, desperate to make every moment count.

“Yes, baby.” She moaned.

He slid home. She wrapped her limbs around him, wishing she could keep him safe indefinitely. They came together in an unhurried thrust of hips, sipping on one another’s mouths as they became drunk on the love they shared. He sent her spiraling over the edge in a free fall, stopped only by his strong arms. He grunted and filled her with a steady stream of heat. She buried her nose in his neck and rode the moment. This was the life they’d been set up to live. But she wouldn’t trade a moment of it because somehow in all the craziness they’d found each other.


	65. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really appreciate your amazing support in not just the story but us. Thank you for your caring, patience, and enthusiasm. This year we’re grateful for you, dear readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

 “You see that Johnny boy? They’re getting more powerful. It gives me a thrill. My plants are almost ready to be harvested.” The demon’s yellow eyes filled with glee.  John wanted to shut his eyes against the obscene picture, but he refused to give the bastard the satisfaction.

“Oh, it’s a real bitch being down here unable to do a damn thing for them ain’t it?” Yellow Eyes stepped closer to the wall John was strung up on with iron manacles that dug into his flesh. The skin on his wrists had split open days ago. The areas were rubbed raw and festering. “You want out? Do you want freedom? All you have to do is agree to do my bidding. We could be one hell of the team.  Maybe you could even get the whole family to turn. I mean they follow you blindly, right?”

“They’ll do what they need to do.” John’s throat burned. His mouth begged for water.

“Oh, I’m counting on that. See, your misguided pension for do-gooding is your greatest weakness. It’ll always lead to your downfall. That’s why my side wins.”

“If you were winning you’d already be up there. I think you talk a good game, but you don’t have any power. Not over me or my boys.”

He laughed. The sound was rusty razors over a chalkboard. “You don’t really believe that. I see the fear in your eyes. You’re scared of what your youngest spawn is going to become, and if you’re as smart as I think you are, you’re scared of what Dean has the potential to be without his precious Cora.” He whistled. “Let me tell you, you did a number on that one. Trying to compensate for the one with the bad blood, you ruined the one who would’ve been just fine.”

The words were a slap to the face. It was nothing he hadn’t thought about time and time again. He’d run over the schematics a million times, and always come back to the same game plan. Backed into a corner with his boys, he’d done the very best he could. He knew he’d been unfair to Dean, but he had to be, in case he didn’t come back alive. Leaving him unprepared for the things his brother might one day do would be cruel and irresponsible. There was no happy endings when you’re forced to police good and evil within your own damn blood line.  _I did the best I could._

“Did you really, John? Or were you a drunken asshole who put them all at risk. You could’ve dropped out of the game, gone underground and gave them some semblance of normalcy. A little bit of happiness before hell on earth began.”

The lies picked apart at the hardened exterior he kept around his heart.

“We both know I would’ve found them either way. But it seems in poor taste to make the half monster live a life with the blood of his own kind on his hands.”

“He’s no monster.” John clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, ignoring the protesting of his wounds.

The demon grinned showing his jagged yellowed teeth. The smell of putrid flesh and bowels filled his nostrils.

“That’s exactly what he is. My monster. That boy was never yours to begin with.”

“No.” He growled and surged forward, pulling against the chains. Pain exploded through his body.

Yellow eyes laughed. “Good to see you have some fight left. It’ll make the victory that much sweeter.”  He snapped his fingers. The slack in the chains was taken away as the hold grew tighter and tighter.  John screamed until his voice gave out.

 

***

Castiel reported to Michael. “I have delivered the missing key.”

“Good. We’ll have to be careful when we meet from now on. Things are changing in the garrison. I’m sensing a huge shift. Secrets and shadows surround our brothers and sisters. It concerns me.”

“What do you think is happening?”

“Betrayal.”

“Why would anyone do that?”

“Because even angels aren’t perfect, Castiel. You would do well to realize that. Our father has been removed for a long time. People have begun to lose their sense of self and duty. I’ve seen a shift, and remained silent. Come what may, I will uphold the laws my father laid out for us, and continue his mission. I saw Lucifer cast into the pit once, and I am prepared to do it once more should his minions rise and bring down more of our brethren. He lies beautifully, but like his face it’s nothing more than a false façade full of emptiness.”

“What should I do?” Castiel asked, awaiting orders.

“Continue to watch over your ward. Extend the protection to her husband, and my ward, should I be unable to.”

“It will be as you say,” Castiel agreed.

“They are manifesting rapidly. I believe dark days are coming, brother,” Michael said.

“We will be ready.”

“Yes. We have no other choice. Have you discovered anything else to note?”

“No. Cora’s condition is stable for now. But soon…”

“Are you prepared to purify her, Castiel? It must be you. You possess a link to her. If she fights this…she will die, and we _need_ the line of David to continue.”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Allow her to remember you slowly. Any time wasted could prove fatal when the battle inside her turns for the worst. Her decline is to our benefit. It helps my light discover what she’s meant to do.”

Castiel remained silent. The words didn’t feel right. He did not wish to see his lifelong friend in pain. The host had lost some of his compassion.

“Go check on our backup plan.”

“It will be as you ask.” Castiel gave a slight bow and took himself to the in-between where Jude resided with Mary.

He appeared, and the copper-toned child barreled toward him. _So much of her father’s fierceness lives inside her._

“Casiel!”

Truly the sweet acceptance of a child would soften the hardest of hearts. He knelt and opened his arms, the way Cora had taught him years ago. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

“You comed back.”

She appeared to be the human age of two. She was being nurtured and taught by Mary here. It seemed to have a positive effect on both of their souls. Mary lived with a cloying darkness. A stain she couldn’t erase, because the guilt was too deep. He sympathized with his longtime friend. Humans could be so weak when it came to emotions, and her and John and been predestined. They couldn’t have afforded to lose him.

“Yes, Imogen Jude, I did.”

She giggled. “You talk funny.”

“I have heard this before.”

“But you look all sparkly and pwetty, like glitter.”

He searched for the right word. “Thank you?” releasing her he pulled back and locked gazes with Mary. “Things are as they should be here?”

“Yes, Castiel. Things are perfect. Do you have news?”

Castiel frowned. “It is only a matter of time until Cora falls.”

“And the others?”

“Dean is growing more and more distraught. Sam is feeling the effects of his own blood, and Toni is discovering her true nature. It’s a time of much change among the four.”

“But they’re together?”

“Yes, Mary, they continue to travel together. I do not believe the eldest Winchester would allow anything else.”

“Stubborn like his father,” Mary mumbled.

“If all is well, I must attend other things elsewhere.”

“You go bye bye?”

The tiny girl’s hazel eyes watered.

“Yes, but I shall return soon to visit you.”

“And you play wif me?”

“Yes, a game a friend taught me called tea party.”

She clapped her hands together.

He gave a small bow, and reappeared in the hotel room. He stood beside the bed where Cora lay twisted up with the eldest Winchester. He studied them and waved his hands moving them just so. Content that Cora was more comfortable he took a step closer to study her. The darkness in her concerned him. He placed two fingers on her forehead, closed his eyes. He took away her darkness, irradiating it with his grace and feeding it back to her in a loop. When he’d done as much as he dared, he moved to the opposite side of the room. The abomination made her issues seem small in comparison. The light sparked in her sleep. He could see the golden glow invisible to the human eye. She healed him even in her sleep. Content that he’d done his job, he disappeared with the silent rustle of wings.

***

Sam didn’t want the night to end. They’d pushed their bodies and his penis to the limits as they made love over and over reaffirming their connection, and solidifying the foundation their relationship was built on. They’d been thrown for a loop, but they’d overcome it together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. His eyelids felt like they were ten pounds, and he was on the verge of being dehydrated. The fact that all of the liquid lost was swimming around in Toni made him smirk. He kissed her temple and inhaled their mingled scents. Sex filled the air, a spicy fragrance he’d grown familiar with having Dean as his roommate. He massaged her hip as she burrowed into him. Tomorrow would come too soon, and he wouldn’t be ready to say goodbye.

His body forced him to sleep, and with a whispered “I love you” he slipped into unconsciousness. 


	66. Chapter 63 pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to 2015! Are you ready for the new year? I know we are. We have to apologize for the delay, one , it was New Years, and peeps got to get their party on, and 2 Supernatural Wiki seems to be down for the count right now. As this is an episode heavy chapter it kind of put a damper on things. We’re going to put the first half we have written out and get to work hunting up another place for transcripts and keeping the stock pile going Thank you for the understanding and incredible support.  
> You’re enthusiasm has kept this story going, and I hope improving. We love your nudges, your thoughts, and your one shot requests! We try to do what we can with the spare time we can scrape together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam sat on the couch, slowly making his way through old books, looking for what exactly, he still didn’t know. The rock coming over the radio pushed him further toward the edge. He hadn’t seen Toni in over four days, and there’d been no news about the book. He gritted his teeth and exhaled slowly. A glance over to his bed showed him Dean eating a pile of sloppy chili cheese fries.  As usual these days, Dean lit a short fuse.

“Dude. You mind not eating those on my bed?”

“No, I don’t mind.” Dean ate another fry and gave him fuck you eyes. He’d been pissed Sam hadn’t backed him on his desire to stay. Sam rolled his eyes and took the bullshit he was dishing out. Eventually, he’d stop mantruming. “How’s the research going?”

“You know how it’s going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer.”

“Hmm,” Dean said.

Since they arrived, and he went out to grab food, his computer had been M.I.A. _Haven’t even been without your wife for a fucking week, and you’re on the computer porning?_

“Can you turn that down, please?” Sam said.

“Yeah absolutely.” Dean nodded and turned the volume up.

“You know what? You’re a real dick without Cora. Maybe you should just go somewhere for a while.”

Dean shut off the radio and sat up on the side of the bed. “Hey, I’d love to. That’s a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell.”

“Dean I told you I had noth—

A loud knock interrupted their conversation. He stood, grateful for the distraction. A glance through the peephole revealed their frequent, savior, Bobby Singer. _Thank God_. He opened the door and stepped back.

“Hey, Bobby.”

“Boys.” Bobby stepped inside with his hands in his pocket. “You look about as bad as the girls thought you might.”

“You saw, Cora?” Dean asked.

“Well, hello to you too, sunshine.”

“Sorry, Hey, Bobby. You saw Cora?”

“And Toni?” Sam added.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. They’re fine, by the way, so stop worrying. Just up to their neck with research.”

“Did they say when they thought they'd wrap things up?” Dean asked.

“Jesus Christ. I never thought I’d see the day you were whipped, boy,” Bobby shook his head. “Let them work. I’m here about you, remember?”

“And thank God for that,” Dean said. He walked over and shook Bobby’s hand.

_Drama King._

“What didn’t you want to talk to me on the phone about?”

“It’s this job we're working. We-- We weren't sure you'd believe us.”

Bobby scoffed. “Well, I can believe a lot.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it –

“Not even close.” Dean dead panned.

“And we thought we could use some fresh eyes,” Sam continued.

“Well, why don’t you begin at the beginning?” Bobby said.

“Yeah um, all right,” Sam said. He gestured toward the bed. _This is going to take a while._ Bobby picked up an empty takeout tray, set it aside and sat down.

“So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the buildings haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper. I do a local interview with a couple of kids about the Professor who taught Ethics and Morality. Turns out there’s an urban legend in Crawford Hall where he died. Supposedly some girl was having an affair with a professor thirty years ago. The Professor broke it off, and she jumped out the window and killed herself.”

“Vengeful ghost then,” Bobby said.

“Yeah you’d think, right?” Sam said. “But you know how it is with colleges, it’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s made up to scare the freshmen. I figured at least we have a lead. So I go over to find Dean, and where do I find him. Pounding drinks with some bimbo with stars in her eyes.”

“That’s not what happened. You trying to get my ass kicked?” Dean said.

“You would’ve deserved it,” Sam countered.

“Look, I was getting information, nothing more.”

“Really, that’s why you were drinking, what were they?”

“I don't know, man, I think they were called purple nurples?”

“Right.”

“Look, it’s not my fault the chick thought I wanted to reel in her.”

Sam pictured the fishnet stocking wearing blonde with large breasts, and glazed out eyes. “I’m pretty sure it was your fault, Dean. She burped and almost puked all over you. You literally had to mush her face when she went into kiss you. Starla, the feisty little wildcat.”  He air quoted.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute.” Dean said waving his hand in the air.

“What?” Sam snapped.

“Come on, dude, that's not how it happened. “

“No? So you never drank a purple nurple?” He asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla.

“Then what was it?” Sam asked narrowing his gaze.

“I don't know,” Dean turned to Bobby and Sam rolled his eyes. “But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories while we drank, not pounded them back. We were toasting to meeting new people when she got distracted by my rugged good looks. I tried to get her back on track. I told her lives were at stake, but she told me staring at me was like looking into the sun. I guess she had a crush. I was going to let her down easy and tell her I was a married man. But then Sam stalked over like a parent collecting a runaway teenager.” Dean screwed his face up and Sam huffed. “ I don’t look like that,” Sam said.

“Yeah, you do.” Dean made the face again. “Dean! What do you think you're doing? Sam asked, I say please give me five more minutes here.  The guy ignores me and steam rolls me. Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah.”

“Right! And that's how it really happened.” Sam drawled.

Dean shrugged.

“I don't sound like that, Dean!

“That's what you sound like to me,” He said.

“No, your eyes just stop listening to reason.”

“Okay. What's going on with you two?” Bobby asked glancing from Sam to Dean.

“Nothing. No-- it's nothing.

“No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple,” Bobby said.

Dean stood and walked over to the kitchen. “No, see married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like, uh, Siamese twins.”

Sam sighed. “It's conjoined twins!” _Which you would know if you ever listened to me._

“See what I mean?” Dean cried.

“Look, it...” Sam sighed. “We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it.

“Okay,” Bobby said skeptically.

“So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime. So we dress up like electricians and go check it out. The only person there is this very strange janitor. I think maybe he’d been working too many nights alone. He’d been working there about six years. Didn’t react to our EMF meters. He seemed to want to freak us out or something when he told us about the Professors Swan dive.” Sam shook his head and continued. “Turns out, he’s the one who found him. He said he saw him go up to the office with a student.”

“Yeah, apparently the professor got more ass than a toilet seat.”

“So he fits the M.O. for the possible angry ghost.”

“It seemed that way,” Sam said. “At least from what I could understand while Dean crammed his jaw full of caramel candies.” He rolled his eyes.

“Come on! I ate one, maybe two!”

“Just let me tell it okay?” Sam snarled. “Anyways, he said, the cops looked for the woman, but never found her. Also turns out the room the ghost rumored to haunt doesn’t exist, because there’s only four floors to the building.”

“So there was no response to the EMF?” Bobby asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said. “As far as we could tell the Professor was just a jumper.”

“We decided to double check and make sure there were no deaths. I go to use my laptop and what do you know, it’s stuck on a rather interesting home movie.” Sam glared. The image of Cora riding his brother to completion would be burned onto the back of his eyelids forever.

“But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?”

“No. History's clean,” Sam said.

“Then it's not a haunting,” Bobby mumbled.

“Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure,” Dean said.

“What do you mean, you're not sure?” Bobby asked.

“Well ... it's weird. “ Sam frowned.

“What's weird?”

“This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us,” Dean said.

“The guy I interviewed he ugh. He got abducted by aliens.”

“Aliens?” Bobby said.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Aliens?” He repeated shaking his head.

“Yeah. “ Dean said.

“Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people,” Bobby said.

“Hey, believe me. We know.”

“Yeah, that’s what we thought. But we figured we’d at least talk to the guy,” Sam said, hating how crazy he must sound right now. “We head to the bar and hunt the guy, Curtis, down. He was in bad shape, pounding down shots like it was his twenty-first birthday. I ask him what’s wrong, and he tells me I won’t believe him.”

“You think?” Bobby asked.

Dean snickered.

“We finally convince him we’ll keep it all off the record, and he launches into some bizarre, cross-dressing, prop fueled nightmare story. He said the alien made him dance to Lady in Red.”

“And probed him over and over and ov—

“I get the picture, Dean,” Bobby said.

Sam rolled his eyes. Since they’d gotten into the hotel room, it’d been all he could do not to deck him. It was like he’d turned back into his ten-year-old self.

“You guys are exaggerating again, huh?” Bobby asked.

“No we did the research, we ended up finding a perfectly round scorch mark on the ground.”

“I thought maybe It was made by a jet engine, but Dean refused to hear it.”

Bobby looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. “Like I’m surprised about that.”

“Hey, I’m reasonable,” Dean protested.

“Uh huh,” Bobby drawled.

“So we go to see who knew Curtis. I mean maybe the kids a druggie or an alcoholic, and he was on a binge.”

“But he wasn’t,” Dean said.

“No, he was a dick,” Sam said.

“Yeah to hear Sammy tell it,” Dean said interrupting.

Sam gritted his teeth and remained silent.

“We find this student who was in his frat house, right?  And Sam overplays his hands and goes all school counselor on the shrimp. Holds him close and says I want you to know. I’m here for you.” Dean makes a mock serious expression. “You brave little solider. I acknowledge your pain. Come here. You're too precious for this world.”

“I never said that!” Sam yelled. 

“You're always saying pansy stuff like that,” Dean said.

“Boys, back to the story,” Bobby said.

“Anyways, the guy said he deserved. Said he had it coming after all the crap he made the pledges do.”

“So there’s no drug issue or inebriation you know of,” Bobby said.

“Nope, still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection.”

“Between what?” Sam asked, ready to hear say something useful.

“The victims. The professor and the frat guy -- They're both dicks.” Dean said like it was completely obvious.

“That's a connection?” Sam said dryly.

“You got anything better to go on? I’d love to hear it.

Sam riffled through his satchel. His face grew hot. “Where’s my laptop?”

“I don't know,” Dean said.

Sam continued to search.

“Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed.

“I left it in here.” Sam pointed to the bag. The thought of all the information he might’ve lost made his eye twitch.

“You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments-they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still –

Sam walked over to Dean “Okay, hilarious. Ha ha. Where'd you hide it?”

“What, your computer?” Dean asked, continuing to play it off like he hadn’t hidden it just to dick with him. 

“Yeah, where'd you hide it?”

“Why would I take your computer?”

“Because no one else could have. We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in.” _And unlike you I keep track of all my shit._

“Looks like you lost it, Poindexter.” Dean smirked.

“Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you.” Sam growled.

“What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around.” Dean huffed.

 _Only to Cora, who whips your ass into shape daily._ “Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge.” He said, listing his biggest pet peeves.

“What's wrong with my food?” Dean asked, obviously offended.

“It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism.” He said gesturing toward the fridge across the room. “All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!”

“You done?”

“You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?” Sam asked, trying to reason with him.

Dean half laughed. “It'd be the last thing you ever did.

Bobby held up a hand silencing them.

“Did you take his computer?” Bobby asked.

“Serves him right, but, no.”

“Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things.”

“Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect.”

“Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next? Jesus I don’t’ know how the girls can keep up with you two. Seems like it was more peaceful when it was just the two of them together.”

Sam’s eyes widened. Did he know about that?  “There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy -- He was a research scientist. Animal testing.”

“Yeah, you know -- A dick, which fits the pattern,” Dean said.


	67. Chapter 63 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with us guys. SPN Wiki being down was a serious blow, but we’re back with a new spot. Thank you Hypno web. Okay. * Makes serious Sam face. We back in the saddle, and on the sauce. ‘aka Coffee. You know writer’s blood… is it spiked? I’ll let you guess. * winks. O’my Chuck we’re going back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora glanced over at Toni. “Why do I feel like two kids who got left at home for the first time?”

Toni laughed. “Because Winchester men have a way of making the largest room seem small.”

“Yeah, they like to be all up on us, don’t they?” Cora asked.

“Yeah, not that I mind.” Toni winked.

“Trust me I know. I’m not deaf.” 

“You love it, you little voyeur.”

“You trying to wind me up, beautiful?” Cora arched her brow. The book sat on the table a few feet away, the elephant in the room they didn’t want to look at just yet. The banter was a much-needed release of tension.

“Like I have to try?” Toni scoffed. “You are always a few words away from being on like a light.”

“Hey, you said you loved that about me.”

“I still do.”

They looked at each other and burst into giggles. Clad in their men’s shirts and boxers for pajamas they looked more like co-eds on a road trip than the hunters they actually were. It felt good to feign normalness, if only for a few moments. Cora sighed heavily.

“You know we have to look in the book, right.”

“Knowing, and liking are two completely different things.”

“Yeah. You think it’s going to be bad?” Cora whispered.

“At this point, I don’t know what to think. It’s not like we’ve been catching any breaks.”

“So maybe this is a turning point,” Cora insisted, ignoring the gnawing pit in her belly. She was becoming desperate. Ever soldier knew when they were getting close to the landslide that either lost or won the war. So far, the yellow-eyed bastard had been one up on them every time. She closed her eyes. _Help us, gotdamnit! You want us to fight this battle for you? Then give us something, anything to put us on the right path. You can’t let us go on being blind and getting hit by demonic Mack trucks. Literally!_ She pressed a hand to her gut.

“Cora?”

“I’m fine, just tired of this whole situation. Let’s rip the Band-Aid off and see what it has to tell us.”

A breeze came from nowhere and caressed her face. She glanced to the left almost expecting to see something. A stabbing pain ran through her temples. She placed her thumb and pointer finger to her temples.

“Cora?” Toni moved from the bed to sit beside her.

“Just a headache trying to come on.” Cora massaged the points, and the pain receded. A sense of calm settled over her, and energy flowed through her body. She lowered her hand and smiled.  “I think I’m getting my second-wind.”

“Good.” Toni placed a sweet kiss to her temple. “If you got sick on my watch, Dean would never forgive me.”

“Oh my God, you did not just say that.”

“What? It’s true.”

Cora shook her head and laughed. “Come on, let’s start researching before they call and distract us.” She rose and offered a hand to Toni. Toni took it. A tone rang out, and time came to a halt. Encased behind a visible barrier.

“What’s happening?” Cora whispered.

“It’s time for you to see.”

“See what?” She turned to her left. “Castiel.”

“Yes, you are beginning to remember. It is not time yet.”

“Why not?”

“There are things that must happen.” He stretched out a massive arm and pointed. She followed the gesture and found Toni speaking with a bright form that almost hurt her eyes.

“What is that?” She launched herself forward and hit the barrier.

“Be calm. He will not harm her. He is her guardian just like I am yours.”

The words eased the panic inside her. “Who?”

“Michael.”

She turned to him, stunned. “The Arch angel, defend us in battle, Michael?”

“Is there another?” Castiel said.

She giggled. “You’re funny.”

“You always did seem to think so.”

“Why are we here?”

“Because it’s time to move forward.”

“With what?”

“Destiny.”

He placed a finger to his lips. “Shh.” The tone made her sleepy, and her eyes drifted downward as the darkness took her.

****

“Michael.” Toni spat.

“So you remember me.”

“Kind of hard to forget. Why am I here?” She looked around. “Where’s Cora? Oh my God.” Her jaw dropped. “What is that- that thing doing to her.” A brilliant mass of blue light hovered above her prone friend.

“He is Castiel, and he has been her Protector from the moment she took her first breath. She need not fear him. But we are not here to talk about them.” His voice boomed. She flinched. The aura of power rolling off him commanded respect. There was something gentle and comforting about Castiel’s blue hue. Michael’s was bright to the point of harshness, and right now it pulsed. “You have spirit; it’s something I understand and admire, but insolence will not be tolerated. This is about much more than your lives alone, and the things you want. This is a fight for the earth.”

“I don’t understand,” Toni whispered, wishing for the first time she’d paid attention in Sunday school.

“The earth has always been Lucifer’s and the slippery serpent has been lying in wait for this opportunity.”

“The Devil? He’s real.”

“As real as you and I. That is his greatest trick. Convincing all of you he does not exist. So you do not know to guard your hearts and be vigilant. So many of you have strayed, and still my father wishes to save you. So I do his bidding.”

She swallowed, realizing the burden that had been placed on all of their shoulders.

“Why me?”

“Because you are of my lineage. The lights. You bring illumination in times of darkness, and the days are about to become dark indeed. This is a battle for souls.”

“Mine?” She asked. The thought of roasting in hell made her stomach ache.

“Yours, Cora’s, Dean’s, what’s left of Sam’s and many many more.”

Her stomach curdled.

“Now you begin to understand.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Endure and be steadfast. There will be sacrifices and challenges that lay ahead. You must rise above all of them. The first lesson begins now.” He held out his hand. Heat raced through her body. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head as she was reborn in the bright light that made her close her eyes tight.

 

****

 

“So we headed down to the morgue to check out the body,” Sam began, continuing with filling Bobby in.

“The cops didn’t release a cause of death because they had no clue what the cause was.”

“We climbed in through the windows, opened the drawer, and all that’s left is a random assortment of limbs that looked like they’ve been chopped straight off his body.”

“I don’t know how the hell they identified him,” Dean muttered.

“But they did, and it turns out his office was in Crawford hall.”

“Which was right where there frat boy had his close encounter,” Dean said.

“The craziest thing was. I found a belly scale.” Sam shook his head.

“A scale?” Bobby asked.

“Like the kind you see on an alligator. You know the whole urban legend. A kid gets an alligator and when he gets too big to care for they flush him down the toilet and he thrives in the sewer.”

“Like I wasn’t the one who brought that to your attention.” Sam bit his tongue. Arguing wouldn’t get him home to Toni any faster.

“We decided to search the sewer anyway. So, we split up, each taking one end of the campus.”

“Did you find anything?”

“Yeah, I found something. Just, not in the sewer. This jerk flattened all my tires!” He pointed to Sam. “I found his ridiculous money clip at the scene of the crime.”

Sam snickered. “That doesn’t even make any sense. Why would I do that? It’s our mode of transportation?” Sam said, finally at his breaking point.

“You it’s funny Sam. You can’t let the air out of the tires, you idiot! You’re gonna bend the rims!”

“I’m telling you, I didn’t go near your car.” Sam spat.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean took the money clip from his hands and waved it. “Huh? Then how’d I find this?

“Give me back my money! And don’t damage that. Toni got it for me.”

“Oh, Toni got it for you,” Dean mimicked.

“Yes she did.” Sam stared him down.

“Of course she did. But I’m keeping it. Consider it reparations for emotional trauma.”

“Yeah, very funny. Now give it back.” Sam grabbed at, and Dean stepped away, swiping his hand.

“No.”

“Dean, I have had it up to here with you.”

“Yeah, right back at ya.” _Fuck this._

Sam tried to grab the money again and Dean moved out of reach. They continued their dance until Sam snapped and tackled him back onto the bed to get his money clip back and they began to wrestle.

“Get off me!”

“Give it back!”

“Boys get your asses off the damn bed and act like you have common sense. Jesus. H. Christ you idjits!” Bobby’s voice boomed. The boys fell off the bed, and Sam grunted at the impact. “I’ve heard enough. I’m surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off –- Dean did not steal your computer.

Sam stood and brushed his pants off. “But I—

“Shh!” Bobby silenced him with a quick wave of his hand.

“And Dean, Sam did not touch your car.”

“Yeah!” Sam cried. _Finally, something making sense around here._

“And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would’ve been pretty clear.”

“What?” Dean asked sullenly.

“What you’re dealing with,” Bobby said, exasperated.

“Uh…” Sam shook his head, drawing a blank.

“I’ve got nothing.” Dean threw up his hands.

“Me neither,” Sam readily admitted. There was no shame in not knowing when you were up against Bobby.

“You’ve got a Trickster on your hands.”

Dean snapped his fingers. “That’s what I thought.”

“What? No, you didn’t.” Sam said.

“But I’ve gotta tell you –- you guys were the biggest clue,” Bobby said.

“What do you mean?” Sam frowned.

“These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it’s got you so turned around and at each other’s throats, you can’t even think straight.”

“The laptop,” Sam said.

“The tires.”

Bobby nodded. “It knows you’re onto him. And it’s been playing you like fiddles.”

“So, what is it? A spirit? Demon? What?” Dean shrugged.

Bobby’s brow furrowed. “Well, more like demigods, really. There’s Loki in Scandinavia, and there’s Anansi in West Africa –- dozens of them. They’re immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.”

“You mean, like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator?” Dean said.

Bobby nodded. “The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty –- knock ‘em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that.”

“Bobby, what do these things look like?” Dean asked.

“Lots of things. But human, mostly.”

“And what human do we know who’s been at ground zero this whole time?” Dean asked.

“The janitor,” Sam whispered.

“Bingo.”

****

The Trickster smirked as he flipped through the Weekly World News, pausing to scan the articles about aliens, alligators, and cannibals wielding chainsaws. _Another job well done. There’s nothing I hate worse than a bully._ A story caught his eyes.

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” _But for now, I’m off the clock._ He set down the magazine and whistled to his dog. “Come here.” His black and white companion looped over and gave him a canine grin. It was so easy with animals. You cared for them, and they loved you. _If only other beings were so simple._ “Could you eat? I could eat. Come on.”  He led his friend to the kitchen where he perused his never ending supply of treats. _Cake, cookies, candy, so hard to decide._ He reveled in the ability to choose and indulge in all the finest things the world had to offer. For too long he’d been denied the simple pleasures, like happiness and peace. So now he did his damndest to make up for it.

He paused in the kitchen and frowned at the loneliness that had begun to creep in. “Something’s missing.” He thought up the two women he’d taken from the dense hunters heads. The chocolate dime piece and her polar opposite but equally sexy red-haired friend appeared on either side of him. The redhead fed him a bite of food and he chuckled.

“Oh, don’t be shy, Coco, give Daddy a little taste,” the trickster coaxed her. He sucked the whipped cream off her finger and moaned. “You know what the best part is girls? I don’t even have to pretend you into a situation. You’ll do it all on your own. God, what are you doing with those two bone heads? I could show you a real good time.” The redhead pressed her hands against his chest, and he laughed.

Crawford Hall, Next Morning

He led the boys upstairs laughing at himself. _They have no clue I’m on to their lame ass stunts. I’ll let them play it out._

“Sorry, I’m dragging a little ass today, boys. Had quite the night last night.” _With your women._ “Lots of sex, if you catch my drift. Had a smore’ sandwich going on.”

“Yeah, we got it. Listen, we won’t be long. We just need to check a couple of offices up on three,” The shorter of the two said.

“No problem,” the trickster said grinning.

“Oh, damn. I forgot something in the truck. You know what, I’ll catch up with you guys,” The jolly giant said.

“Okay.”

He lead Dean upstairs and kept busy while Dean pretended to check a bum cable connection. _I hope you guys give up after this. I had a sweet as gig going. I’d hate to leave college. All those young, testosterone filled asshole roaming around._

He watched over them from the window, as they left together an hour later, using his senses to hear through the glass.

“Just because he reads the Weekly World News doesn’t mean he’s our guy. I mean, you read it, too.” The large one said.

“I’m telling you Sam; it’s him.”

“Look Dean, I just think we need some hard proof, that’s all.”

“Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth,” The shorter one argued.

“Well, I didn’t find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal.”

“Yeah, it’s probably ‘cause you missed something.”

The trickster laughed. Chaos made him happy because, at the least, it was honest. Order could be nothing more than a shop store window full of fakeness arranged to appear perfect.

“I don’t miss things.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause you’re Mister Perfect.”

“What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the Trickster did?”

“Oh, come on, man. You’ve been a tight-ass long before that Trickster showed up.”

“Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I’ll go to his place, see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man.” Sam said as Dean shrugged. “Just wait till I get back, okay?

“Mm.”

_He’s not going to wait. He has impatience written all over him._

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

_I see we’re going to do this the hard way. I’ll set the stage for you boys._

Hours later, Barry White played in the back ground, and the trickster hid in the wings as his new best friends, Coco and Red played on the massive four poster bed.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Coco purred.

_How the hell he pulled her, I ‘d like to know._

Dean smirked. The gleam of lust in his eyes was promising. _Maybe we can settle this with a little fantasy fulfillment._ “You guys aren’t real.”

“Trust me, sugar, it’s gonna feel real.” Dean sighed.

“Come on. Let us give you a massage,” Red said.

“You know, I’m a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am. But…I’m gonna have to pass.”

He appeared in the seat in the theater. “They’re a peace offering.”

Dean turned around. “ I know what you and your brother do. I’ve been around awhile. I’ve run into your kind before.”

“Well, then you know that I can’t let you just keep hurting people,” Dean said.

The trickster smiled. “Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam? I like you. I do. So, treat yourself, as long as you want. Just long enough for me to move onto the next town.” The trickster pulled out a candy bar.

“I don’t wanna hurt you. And you know that I can.” He said in a sing-song voice.

“Look, man, I gotta tell you. I dig your style. I do. Though I find the fact that you’re using my wife and her best friend, terrifying and tempting at the same time.” He watched the girls for a moment before he shook his head. “ And the slow-dancing alien?”

The trickster laughed. “One of my personal favorites.”

“But, uh…I can’t let you go.”

He sighed. “Too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn’t have come alone.”

“Well, I’ll agree with you there.”

The door opened behind him, first and older man with a trucker cap and bit of belly stood in one doorway while Sam stood in the other, both armed with stakes. _Oh, here we go with another, let them think they killed me bit._

“That fight you guys had outside –- that was a trick?” He asked playing dumb.

Dean shrugged and smirked. _Cocky little shit._

“Hm…not bad,” the trickster said.  Dean took out a stake. “ But you wanna see a real trick?

Sam turned to the chain wielding zombie he’d conjured, and the trickster grinned. _Let’s see how you deal with that._ Sam jumped back. Coco grabbed Deans’ arm and twisted the stake out of his hand, tossing him to the bed. The look of pain that crossed his face made the trickster admire him. _What do you know, he really loves his wife. That’s a rarity._ The chainsaw man cut through Bobby’s stake. _One down._ The girls continued to fight with Dean; together they threw him into one of the audience seats.

“Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!” The trickster cried out.  “Dean…Dean, Dean, Dean. I did not wanna have to do this.”

He allowed Dean to stab him with the steak. “Me neither.” Dean said. Dean twisted the stake, and the chainsaw men disappeared, along with the replicas of their women. Dean pulled the stake out, and the trickster’s double fell into one of the seats.

“You guys okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I guess,” Sam said.

“Well, I’ve gotta say –- he had style,” Dean said. 

They left the building, and the trickster appeared in his true form eating a candy bar. He snapped his fingers and cleaned up the mess.


	68. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late. Colt lost her mind and decided running a 5k would be fun. So she was wiped yesterday. Now we’re back and ready to rock! This is just a tasty tidbit to whet your appetite. There will be plenty more where this came from. While it may be short, it’s quite potent, we assure you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Toni moaned as opened her eyes, feeling like she’d downed a bottle of tequila. She rolled over and snorted. Cora lay beside her in the bed and books littered the bed around them. _Apparently we were more exhausted than we thought._ _Of course, Translating an ancient language would take it out of anyone._ She ran a hand over her face and sighed. She glanced out the window and saw the sun had sunk low in the horizon. _How long where we out for?_ She sat up in bed, and Cora moaned, stirring beside her. Her eyelids fluttered, and she peered up at her with large brown eyes.

“Morning sunshine.”

“What happened?” Cora asked.

“I guess we passed out.”

“Ugh, not what we needed.”

“Tell me about it. How’s your head feeling?”

Cora paused. “A million times better.” She pointed her finger. “You did this. “

“Me?” Toni placed a hand over her heart.

“Yes, healing wonder. I think I sucked the energy out of you, and that’s why we feel asleep.”

“No.” Toni frowned. “I would remember that don’t you think?”

“Not if you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“We were always touching before though weren’t we?” She tried to think back to the moments before they passed out. The fuzzy memories bothered her. “Can we test it?” Toni asked, voicing her thoughts.

“How? I feel like a million bucks.”

“Kiss me.”

Cora laughed. “Twist my arm why don’t you?” Cora pushed herself up and cupped Toni’s face. Toni whimpered. The intensity in the depths of Cora’s brown eyes made her nipples harden, and her panties grow moist. The energy between them crackled. Cora’s full lips brushed up against hers, and she opened her mouth, allowing Cora’s tongue entrance. Her body tingled. Their tongues touched and stroked. Sensual and slow they delved deeper, getting lost in one another. Cora’s fingertips stroked the side of her face. The gentle touch made her moan. There’s a certain way only Cora’s ever been able to touch her. Soft, sweet, and utterly heartbreaking because she’s showing a glimpse into her very soul.  She tilted her head, deepening the kiss, and Cora nipped her bottom lip.

Toni’s temperature and her heartbeat spiked.

“How you feeling, Singer?”

“Tingly.” 

“Should I continue our experiment?”

“If you stop,” Toni said sweetly. “I’m going to kill you.”

Cora chuckled. “Well, we wouldn’t want that.” Cora unbuttoned the plaid shirt Toni had pilfered from Sam and pulled back the material to reveal her deep blue bra. Cora bent over and kissed the valley between her breasts. “I always did like you in blue. It makes your eyes look even more amazing.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Toni purred.

“Only to you.” Cora gently bit her nipple.

Toni gasped.

“Less sass, more response,” Cora commanded.

“Give me something to react to and I will.”

“Are you challenging me?” Cora looked at her from beneath long lashes. Toni clutched tight to the break in reality. Everything was mounting up, and she needed the sweet relief Cora could provide.

Cora pushed her down on the bed, straddled her hips, and bent down pinning her wrists to the bed.

“You want me to make you respond?”

Toni’s chest heaved. She loved being on the opposite side of this aggressive version of her forever girlfriend. Cora ground her pussy against Toni’s. The heat flowing from her core made her drip. She moaned.

“How’s that?” Cora increased her speed. “Or this.”

“God, yes,” Toni whispered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.” Cora paused.

“No.” She whimpered.

“Then let me hear it, beautiful.”

“Fuck, yes.”

“That’s better.” Cora leaned down and kissed her lips. Their mouths mated, and they found a gentle rhythm.

“It’s been too long since I felt your pussy, Toni. I want you bare. I want to feel your slippery folds sliding against mine. Do you want that too?”

“Yes.” Toni hissed.

Cora lifted her weight and reached down between them. She rubbed the material against her swollen clit, and Toni arched, seeking more pressure.

“You’re so hot when you’re needy like this and ready to come. I want you just as badly,” Cora said.  Cora hooked her thumbs into the boxers and slid them down her legs, making quick work of her own. The scent of their arousal made Toni’s mouth water.

“I know that look. You want me to sit on your face, but I have other plans for us right now. Let’s get that shirt off you. I want to see those gorgeous breasts of yours.”

“Only if you do the same.”

Toni sat up, ripped her shirt off, and tossed it across the room. She leaned back and licked her lips at the sight of the brown goddess crawling up her body. She was Artemis on the hunt. Lithe, powerful, and radiating so much sexual tension it was all she could do not to come. They hooked their legs, pressing their soaked lips together in a sacred kiss. They rested their hands on each other’s hips and began to move together. Tiny eruptions of joy went off inside her. There were few things in her life that had ever felt as right as Sam and Cora. Their gazes locked, and the world fell away. They rose together. Every rub against one another took them higher, and bound them closer together. Their breath came in small pants.

The door opened.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Dean growled.

“What he said,” Sam said.

The door closed. Instead of making them bashful, having the boys there heightened the experience. Their gazes were full of reverence and pleasure. On the cusp of a nuclear explosion, they continued to move together. The room filled with heavy breathing and whimpering moans. She could feel Sam’s stare on her, making her even wetter than she thought possible. Cora threw her head back. Her body shook, and she cried out, pulling Toni over with her. They collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard.

“Holy Shit!” Dean called.

Sam was silent. Her stomach clenched nervously. He appeared on the side of the bed. His hazel eyes were dark with lust. He knelt down and ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

“That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen Antoinette, thank you for sharing that with me.”

She smiled. “Anytime.” 

He ran his hands down her body and dipped between her legs. “God, you’re so wet. I want to be inside you so badly right now.”

“What’s stopping you?” She arched an eyebrow challenging him.

“You want me to take you right here, right now?”

“I want you to fuck me until I forget about everything else, Samuel.”

He growled in the back of his throat. She was pulling out the big guns, using his name.

He bent down, fisted her hair and pulled her body to him. Their mouths clashed as they battled for control. They’d been forced apart before they were ready, and now they were ravenous for one another. He picked her up, and she wrapped her limbs around him, hooking her ankles. He supported her weight easily and walked over to the wall on the far side of the room.

“Unbuckle me.” His husky command made her shudder. He was giving her exactly what she wanted. He held her body up as she worked his belt loose, and freed him. He was thick, hard, and leaking pre-come. The sight made her moan. “Guide me home.” She lined him up, and he thrust inside.” She cried out, arching her back. Full to the brim with Sam, wet, horny, and completely turned on she rode him hard, digging her nails into his back. He grunted, and moved faster. The slap of skin against skin filled her ears. Her walls quaked as he pounded into her.

“I’m almost there.”

“Come for me.” His voice was raw and demanding.

The three words blew her mind. She was falling before she realized it. This was a new side of him. She quite liked it.

“W-where did that come from?” She asked once she gathered the scattered pieces of her conscious.

He placed kisses on her neck. “You told me to let go and give it to you rough. Above all, I aim to please you and keep you happy.” His face turned red.

“And?” She urged.

“It wasn’t hard to be aggressive with that kind of inspiration.”

She giggled, and he buried his face in her neck. Only Sam could be embarrassed after everything they’d done. It was that mix of masculinity, humbleness, and chivalry that had captured her heart in the first place.


	69. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello Hello my loves! Wow, you guys reacted very strongly to that last chapter! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us. We love hearing how you feel, whether you love it, hate it or are indifferent. To the male viewer, hell yeah bro you made our day! We want to stick close enough to the show that everyone who loves SPN can enjoy it. You made us feel like we’re doing our job. We had a lot of questions about Tora and Sam and Dean… mainly on Dean’s end.
> 
> So here’s the deal for those asking, is Dean jealous… A part of him, I think might be, but the greater part is grateful… why? Because instead of another man being with Cora and dividing her loyalty so to speak during their “break” it was Toni. It’s something he can deal with, I mean… this is Dean Winchester. It’s like his fantasy come to life.
> 
> Plus, B. We felt we needed to offset his unhealthy relationship with Sam in a realistic way. In order to do that, we had to give the girls a similar relationship with one another. So they would fully understand and accept that, unlike a normal relationship they won’t always come first for their men. That’s a tough pill to swallow, and this made sense to us. It was important to me that we not change everything about Supernatural.  
> It’s their undying loyalty and unhealthy attachment that gets them into so many of the things that happen in the show. There will be times where Tora will make the jump from show to our story possible. Thank you for allowing us creative freedom, and trusting us even if Tora isn’t your favorite.
> 
> On a personal front, it’s been one hell of a month. Singer did a move cross country and is settling into her new home. The best part (For me at least hehe) is we’re now in drivable distance again! That’s right, look out peeps Singer Colt will be on the loose… maybe even in your city. 
> 
> I know you guys have gotten used to and look forward to stockpiles, but we may be back to a chapter a month. With Singer settling in, learning her new job, and adjusting to a new time zone (Yikes). Plus Colt planning for four author signings in different states, spare time is slim. Today is little Colt’s birthday. Yeap, Colt’s daughter, was born the same day as Jensen…. Do you see why Dean is her spirit animal? Let’s wish Singer luck and swift settling. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:   
> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Cora gasped as she sat up in bed. “Holy shit,” she whispered, patting her clothed body.

Toni moaned. Her eyes fluttered open, and she palmed the side of her head. “Mmm. I just had the sexiest dream.”

“Wait, you too?” Cora whispered.

“Me and you and then the boys walked in?” Toni asked.

“Yes.”

“What the hell?”

“I don’t know,” Cora admitted. “I can’t even remember the last thing we were doing.”   
Toni frowned. “Me either. I don’t like this.”

“It’s almost like it was a cover up,” Cora whispered.

“Why? Who would send a dream like that?” Toni said.

“I don’t know a perverted monster?” Cora said.

Toni snickered. “Perverted monster?”

“You got a better guess?” Cora scoffed.

“Sex demon.”

“Maybe, but I’m more worried about what we don’t remember.” Cora shook her head. “That’s not like either of us.”  Cora closed her eyes and retraced her steps. _Hotel room, book, reading, pizza for lunch, a soothing voice. Blue lights._ Her body shook. Her head threatened to explode.

“Stop,” Toni placed a hand on her shoulder. A soothing balm coated her brain.

“No. We need to know what’s up.”

“Your nose is bleeding. Fucking stop.” Toni snapped.

“No.” She continued to fight. Suddenly something popped into her brain. She cried out. Her back arched and an invisible liquid slide down the back of her neck. Breathing hard, she wiped the trail of copper scented wetness from beneath her nose. Bits and pieces of knowledge floated around in her mind. She reached out and swiped for one. It felt like bobbing for apples.

“There’s something ancient at work here, Toni. It’s old, powerful, and very interested in the four of us. I can’t see more. But it’s there, just out of my reach. I want to know why. I’m not a pawn to be moved around on a board.”

“I know. But if you do this, you’re going to hurt yourself. I can feel it. There’s something off. A misalignment I don’t know how to fix. If you keep poking at it, the tape and gum holding things together will break.” 

Her friend’s certainty disturbed her. “How did you know that?” Cora whispered.

“I don’t know.” Toni’s voice shook. “But I do. And I’m telling you. We are not equipped to deal with this.” Cora opened her mouth to protest. Toni placed a finger on Cora’s lips. “Not yet.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“Be smart, the way we were taught to be. Be patient. Because the quickest way to end up on your ass is making a move before you’re ready to. I’m worried about you, Cora. This impulsiveness isn’t like you. Dean yes, you, no. Is the Winchester gene somehow burrowing into your body and swimming in your blood stream?”

“No, but there’s a sense of urgency there.” Cora trailed off. She wouldn’t tell her she felt like her time was running out. It’d send Toni into a panic and get her put on lock down. Their enemy was closing in, and their attack would come soon. She could feel it in the air. Hell she practically smelled it coming like the scent of rain on the wind before a wicked storm.

“There’s something you’re not saying,” Toni said.

“You can feel it can’t you? The walls are closing in. I don’t think we have long, and I don’t know how to get us ready. Every time we get close, a roadblock is thrown up. It’s not a coincidence.” Cora moved from the bed and walked to the window. She starred at the sky painted orange, pink, and light purple as the sun made its way to bed. The pull felt worse when the sun went down. There was a wrongness inside of her she kept to herself. A desire to do wrong, to give up and let the evil wash over the earth. She gripped the ledge of the window and hunched over. _I will not surrender. I didn’t climb off the rack and join you, and I won’t now. So you can go fuck yourselves._ The evil inside laughed. They were patient. They had nothing, but time and the torment to feed them. _Fucking ticks._ She closed her eyes and soaked up the last of the sun’s rays. She would do this because she had to. Failure was not an option. Clearing her throat, she pushed away from the window and refocused her attention.

“I want to do a memory spell.”

“What?”

“They aren’t playing fair, why should we?”

“Because the memory might break your hard-headed ass melon.”

“Like my father or Uncle Bobby would let that stop them.”

“They trained us to be smarter than them remember?” Toni protested.

“Well, I don’t want to be smarter I want to live up to the legends,” Cora said appealing to her Singer pride.

“Girl, maybe you need more sleep ‘cause you’re talking crazy.”

The more pronounced twang in her accent told her Cora was winning. “Like a fucking fox. Come on, we’ve seen them do it all the time, using a little magic to yield the results they needed. It’s a fairly simple spell. We don’t even have to hunt up exotic ingredients. Any new age Wiccan shop will have what we need.”

“Fuck, I don’t like this,” Toni said.

“No, but you know I’m right. We need an edge.” Cora walked over to the nightstand, grabbed her phone and did a quick internet search. “There’s one twenty minutes from here.”

“You bitch, you know I’m not going to say no.”

Cora laughed. “Because you know I’m right.”

“It doesn’t make me like it,” Toni countered.

“I know, but this is what we do.”

“I know, at times I wish we didn’t.”

“You always did, toward the end,” Cora said.

***

“Do you ever wonder what the hell we’re doing?” Toni asked.

Cora sat up from her spot curled in the chair with a book on Djinn. Toni had been in a slump over the past six months. It happened to the best of them, but this felt like more.

“You’ve been asking me that a lot. We’re doing our job. Fighting evil, vanquishing ghosts, kicking supernatural ass, and saving the clueless population. “

“You never want more?”

“Someday, yeah. I figure we’ll retire, adopt, or go the sperm donor route, have some kids, and be the female version of Bobby, only not so grumpy and way better looking.”

“You’d bring a child into this?” Toni whispered.

The horror in her voice made Cora’s blood run cold.

“What do you mean? Like take them on the road and keep hunting like John does? No.”

“Into this world, period. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but this place is fucked, and going to shit a little more every day.” Toni’s chest heaved. Her face flushed. Cora’s stomach knotted. She’d never heard Toni talk like this before.

“So what? We just do this until we get snuffed out, or get too old to do and retire with no legacy or real joy?”

“No, we get out while we’re young and learn a new trade.”

Cora’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. We’re both smart, we could do anything we wanted. There’s nothing written in stone that says we have to be hunters for the rest of our lives.” It was a sucker punch to the gut.

Cora gasped for air.

“What’s wrong?”

“Toni… I don’t want to do anything else. This is in my blood, in my soul. It’s all I know how to do. I could never turn my back on everything and pretend it doesn’t’ exist.”

“No one’s asking you to do that. Choosing to be happy and pursue something else.”

“But what about the people we wouldn’t be saving?”

“Another hunter will be there, Cora you know that. We’re everywhere.”

“But not all of them and that.” Cora shook her head. “That I can’t live with.”

“You been distant lately and secretive. I thought it was a normal case of hunter’s depression. We all get into our slumps, this shit isn’t easy. But it’s more. You don’t want to be a part of this life anymore? That’s why you’re easing into online courses, and getting that wanderlust look in your eyes. Only you don’t want to wander you want to put down roots.” Cora covered her mouth. “Jesus, why didn’t I see it? I’m so stupid. I just assumed you wanted kids too. You don’t at all do you?”

“No. I could never do that,” Toni admitted.

“God.” Cora wrapped her arms around her waist. “What are we going to do?”

Toni dropped her gaze. “I’ve been putting out feelers.  I could get started at Wyoming U next semester. They have some courses that’d be right up my alley. I just um, I didn’t say anything until I was sure this was a route I might want to take.”   
“It was the vamp kid, that son of a bitch,” Cora whispered.

“It was a lot of everything Cora. I want normal. We’ve never had that. Why can’t you try it with me? Just for a little while?” Toni pleaded.

“Why? It’d be a lie. We both know the roads in my blood. I’d get restless, and in the end we don’t want the same things. Pulling the band-aid off slowly, won’t make it hurt any less. The worst thing that can come from this is hate. I don’t want you to hate me for holding you back, and I don’t’ want to hate you for keeping me from what I love.” Her stomach churned. Bile tickled her throat. She’d been bitch slapped and blinded by the truth.

“So what, this is it?” Toni asked.

“I don’t know,” Cora said. “But something has to give. Our terms need to change. W-we can’t be end game when our versions of the end are night and day. God. I thought you and me were going to end up old together rocking on a front porch, bitching at our grandkids about how much better at hunting we were.” Cora gave a broken laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Toni walked over and cupped her face. “I didn’t know you wanted that Cora. I would have said something.”

“We were so young when this started. I didn’t think about things like that. But lately. I was making plans in my head. That’s where I fucked up I guess. I should’ve been discussing them.”

“Cora I don’t want to lose you.”

“You could never lose me, babe. We’re a part of each other. But maybe… maybe we need some space to think this out. I know you want to go to college. I can feel it, and you should be free to go I won’t hold you back from that.”

“And what about you?”

“Me? I’ll continue to do what I love. I’ll be there. I’ll help you move in and visit as often as I can. But you need this time to think things through, and I do too. For us to work forever Id’ have to let go of certain dreams.” Her voice cracked. She bowed her head unable to continue to talk around the massive lump in her throat.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.” Toni whimpered.

“We know better than most, that what you want and what you get are usually different. We had nine years of bliss. I wouldn’t’ trade that for anything. It will always be worth it. You will always be worth it,” Cora said.

“Jesus, Christ, Cora. You’re ripping my heart out.”

“Ditto, babe.”

It was the start of the fall of an unstoppable duo. Girlfriends became lovers. Toni prepared for college, filled papers and applied for scholarships. Cora hunted like her life depended on it, because it did. Estranged from her father, and Dean, she had the road, and the people she saved to keep fuel in her tank. It took everything she had to let Toni go, but she knew it was what her love needed. They formed a system. They checked in daily or every few days. But the line between lovers and friends began to form. The final nail in the coffin was the golden-haired college boy who made her stomach turn, and the return of Dean Winchester in her life full time. Life has a funny way of directing you where it wants you to go. They learned that the hard way.

 


	70. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month gone another chapter of RSF. Thank you to everyone who continues to follow and review. Man, you guys really keep us striving to make the story better. We want you to know how much we appreciate you. Without you RSF is just a story in our mind we convey to one another. You guys turn it into something straight magical. We’re so glad you enjoyed seeing why Tora broke up. I know it’s something you guys had been wondering about. It was hard to write, but one of those necessary bits of information to share. 
> 
> This has been one hell of month and we were both excited to get back into our world and lose ourselves for a while. We miss the boys as much as you do during the month, maybe even more, because we’re crazy like that. We wanted to give you guys a little something more, so here’s a little bonus. *winks I have to say we love sharing some of our head cannon with you guys. RSF certainly has a playlist with us. 
> 
> Play list  
> Thinking out Loud: Ed Sheeran   
> Mine: Taylor Swift   
> Safe and Sound: The Civil Wars  
> Poison and Wine: The Civil Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

A restless feeling settled into his bones. Dean pushed his foot on the pedal and opened up the engine.

“I want to see the girls too, but neither of us can afford to get pulled over right now,” Sam said.

“I got a bad feeling man. I just know Cora needs me right now.”

“How about I call them?” Sam said.

Dean grunted and tightened his hands on the wheels. A loud boom of thunder almost directly above the car damn near rattled his teeth. A brilliant flash lighting sliced through the darkened sky.

“Well that came out of nowhere,” Sam muttered.

“Call her, in our lives there’s no such thing as a coincidence,” Dean barked. Fuck. I hate being away from her. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to split up. 

“No answer,” Sam said.

“Fuck this.” Dean slammed his foot on the gas and ignored the white squares on the side of the road. Sixty-five wasn’t going to get it. Bad Moon Rising began to play, and his stomach clenched. Don’t you dare do something stupid, Cora. I swear to God, I’ll kill you myself.

They made the hour long drive in thirty minutes, and he skidded into the parking lot. He threw the car into park and ripped off the seat belt. Jumping out, he barely acknowledged the slam of the heavy door. Absolutely nothing else mattered more than getting to Cora. He turned the key in the doorknob and yanked it open almost ripping the door off its hinges. The room was dim except for the flicker of candles that lined the surface of the table and nightstands. They’d drawn a circle on the floor with chalk and surrounded it with salt. A spell book rested on Toni’s lap, and Cora sat across from her cross-legged.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean roared.

“Looking for answers,” Cora said.

“Well fucking stop.” Dean roared.

“What is this? A memory spell?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Toni said. “We need to know what we’re up against.”

“She convinced you of that?” Dean growled.

“What are you expecting to find? Why couldn’t you just wait for us?” Sam rained down questions like the tenacious bulldog Dean knew he could be.

“Because you’d stop us. We’re all dancing around the obvious. Whatever’s going on is hidden here.” Cora tapped her temple.

“Yeah and maybe it’s locked up right for a good fucking reason. Have you even looked outside? Whatever juju you’re cooking up is set to explode right in our face.” Dean stalked over and broke the circle of salt with the toe of his boot.

“You can’t do that.” Cora cried.

“I just fucking did.” Dean knelt and wiped away a portion of the chalk with his hand. “Get the fuck out of there and talk to me. We said no more secrets.”

“This wasn’t a secret!” She threw her arms in the air.

“The fuck it wasn’t.” He pointed his finger at her. “You do this shit behind my back while we’re gone. Feels pretty fucking cloak and dagger to me.”

She opened her mouth to protest. He held up his hand. “Not a fucking word right now, or I swear to God.”  He ground his teeth, biting back the barrage of things he thought but didn’t need to say. He’d learned early on once the words leave your mouth you can never take them back. Cora rose slowly and walked over to where he stood, frozen with the fear of losing her for good. How many times could a person come back? And even if they did, how long could they handle it mentally. He could see the cracks in her, and it drove him mad he couldn’t seal them shut. It was the same with Sam. Right now, he felt useless and utterly disappointing. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. If I had my shit together and I was protecting her, she wouldn’t feel the need to do this.

“What are you thinking right now?” Cora whispered. She wrapped her small hands around his forearms, and he shook his head.

“Dean?”

He pulled free of her hold and backed up.

Hurt flickered in the depth of her eyes, but she stepped forward. That was his wife, never letting him stray too far. He shook his head.

“Don’t you shut down on me.” She said passionately.

“Isn’t that what you did?” He countered.

“I think you’re being a little harsh,” Sam said.

“Stay out of this Sammy. This is between me and my wife.” Dean snapped. They’d always been like that trying to bail one another out of hot water.  He used to find it endearing. Right now, it just pissed him off.

“I’m not doing this with an audience.” He grabbed her arm and drug her toward the door. She winced but didn’t resist him. Part of him wanted to hurt her just a little, to show her how she made him feel. But he’d grown up since they’d first dated. They damn near tore one another apart trying to learn how to love in a way that functioned.  Not that we do now. They’d left healthy in the review mirror years ago, and he wouldn’t change it for a damn thing.  He needed it to be this way to be fulfilled and reassured. He needed her to share his obsession.  He didn’t stop moving until they reached the car.

“Get in.” He forced the words out and opened her door. She clambered inside, and he closed it gingerly. I’m sorry I treated you bad before Baby.  I was just scared out of my mind over your mom. Jesus, we even share my car. He mentally apologized to the other woman in his life and walked around to the driver’s side. The storm that once threatened seemed to have passed.  Behind the wheel, he turned the engine and began to drive. The sensation of Baby eating up the road burned off the worst of his anger. Cora remained silent, waiting for him to formulate the shit he wanted to say. She was good like that. Knowing when to push and when to back off, while never leaving. Even on the days he’d wanted to put her head through a wall in their teens he never wanted her further than his line of sight. He snorted and shook his head. Should’ve known then our road would always be full of curves and bumps. There’s got to be a price to pay to be this fucking happy and sure of another person.

“You know… what I want to know is why.”

“Why what, Dean?” Cora said softly.

“Why you’re still holding things back from me? I mean, is it because you think I can’t help you, or because you think I can’t handle it. Or hell maybe it’s both right? Crazy ass dumb Dean is going to fly off the handle. Let’s wrap him in fucking bubble wrap and make the tough decisions.” He scowled and shook his head. “What really kills me, is you couldn’t bring it to me, but you could, Toni.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Than how is it, Cora?”

“You will always choose what’s best for me. Sometimes what needs to be done won’t fit under that category. And this isn’t just about me. I know it in my gut. It’s about Sam, and to some other extent, you and Toni. How can I be selfish and not explore every lead?”

“Because you’re not expendable, dammit. You spend all this time worrying about us, and you think what? We don’t’ give a fuck about you.”

“I never said that.” She protested.

“No, but your actions are a big fuck you to everyone who loves you.”

“You’re guilt tripping me for doing the same thing you do! You’d throw yourself in front of a bullet if it saved someone you loved.” She yelled.

“Yes, but I can’t see that be you.” His voice cracked. He blinked to clear his vision. “Never you.”

“Dean.” Her voice was soft and full of emotion. “Don’t you get it? I feel the same way about you. If I hold back, and I don’t push myself and this blows up and I ended up losing you.” Her voice warbled. “I can’t. “

“You have to. This is how we work. This is my happy ending. You alive. You well and riding off into the sunset, even if it isn’t with me.”

“Fuck you Dean Jude Winchester!”

He surveyed the road and pulled off to the side under a row of trees. “Fuck me?” He whispered. He leaned over, grabbed her hair and yanked her body across the car into his lap. “Fuck me?” He bit her bottom lip, tasting the metallic twang of blood. He licked her cut and moaned. “That’s the best idea you had all day.”

“You can’t just—”

“Watch me. I’m going to take you right here, right now, and use your body up until I can think about something more than walking into that room too late to stop you from your witchy ass spell. Then we’re going to have a rational conversation. You understand me, mama?” Her eyes softened, and her body melted against him. He tugged her hair. “I said do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, now take me out and get me hard. Better hurry. I can’t say how long we’ll be alone right here.”

She slid back to perch on his knees, and quickly undid his belt buckle. He kept his hands at his side as he watched her, soaking in every detail, as he mentally chanted she was alive.  She was with him alive to do this and in a minute he’d be buried inside her so deep nothing else could penetrate his haze. She took him from his boxers and pumped his dick. He hissed. Their gazes clashed. Her lips parted, and her chest heaved. He studied the swell in her tank top, and finally registered what she was wearing, a skimpy set of pajamas. He moved his hands to massage her thighs. “You got underwear on under that?”

“No.”

His dick twitched. Her full lips twisted into a smirk. He slipped his fingers into the side of her shorts and moaned when he found her slick and hot. The blood rushed to his cock. He removed his fingers and lifted her up. She gripped his tip and guided him to her center .He sank inside her slick tightness and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. There’d be nothing gentle about this coupling. He slammed her down on his cock, and she arched her back taking it. They came together in a violent meeting of bodies. Wet, and sticky, they made the squishy noise he loved to hear almost as much as her moans.  She dug her nails into his shoulder, and he bounced her on his lap harder.

“D, Oh my God.”

Her words spurred him on.  She flexed her muscles, and he growled. This wasn’t a marathon; this was a sprint. Her body shuddered as they spent their adrenaline, and she released her liquid all over him. He let go and mingled their essences. Breathing hard he rested his head against her chest, cherishing the steady thump of her heart.

“If you want to do this we do it together. You understand? I don’t want to turn my back and have something happen to you again. I can’t handle that.”

“Okay.”

He lifted his head. “Okay?” It’s never that easy with her.

“I thought about it from your perspective. What I did was fucked up and I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for it to happen that way, it just did. Once the idea was in my head, I couldn’t stop. You know how I am.”

“I do, next time hold off until I get there alright?” Just like that the argument was over, and he caved. Because doing anything else would put them at unsurmountable odds. He couldn’t handle that. The last time he allowed himself to end up on the other side of the fence from her, they ended up apart for ten years. And then it’d been for her own good.

“Are we doing this then?” She whispered.

“Is there any way I could get you to not do this?” He asked.

“Not really.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. We’re doing it. With all of us there and me in the circle with you.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She said saucily.

“Yeah, yeah. I hate to say this, but you need to get off me, so we can get out of here before we can get a ticket for indecent exposure… again.”

She giggled, and they moved apart physically while coming together in every other way that mattered.

 

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam

 “What the hell was that, Toni?” Sam asked, furious that the two of them could do something so risky.

“M,  going along with Cora because she was going to do with or without me. You know her as well as I do.”

“Oh, Come on, she’s always listened to you and Dean.”

“Okay, so maybe she had a good point then,” Toni admitted.

“Please tell me, what point would that be?” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

“That the secret lies in her head somewhere, or maybe mine, or yours. Either way, there’s something at work here.”

“And you thought you'd what? Do this spell and pray her brain wouldn’t hemorrhage when she had an aneurism?”

“I don’t know okay? We’re both desperate, losing time when we’re together, and sensing whatever’s chasing us is closing in.”

“So you talk to us. You talk to me. You don’t go solo.” Strands of hair fell into his face, and he blew them away. “Do you know what would happen if I lost you.” He stalked toward her and cupped her face. “I would lose it. I can’t do this without you. You’re the only one who can help me when it gets to be too much.”

“When what gets to be too much?” She sat up straighter, studying him.

“The rage, the darkness. All you have to do is touch me, and I know I can keep fighting.”

“Sam.” She whispered.

“No, don’t look at me like that. I don’t want your pity. I want you to stop and think about what something happening to you would do to everyone else.” His throat tightened. “To me.”  He knelt down in front of her. She cupped his face.

“Sam. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think—

“No, you didn’t, and you need to start. Cause you are very essential to my well-being Antoinette Singer.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

He rested his forehead against hers and soaked up the vibrant energy she gave off without noticing. She was everything right with the world. Her inner light bathed him in a healing balm he found almost addictive.

“You get me on so many levels Toni, and we’re just getting started. I want to take this as far as it will go and beyond. You’ve helped me discover who I am and who I want to be. It’s what I hold foremost in my mind when the darkness comes.”

Her eyes grew glossy. “No. I didn’t tell you this to make you sad. I told you this so you’d know how amazing you are. I don’t think any of the men you’ve been with have done it enough. So please, allow me to be the first and last.”

“Sam. Oh my God, how do you do this every time?”

“Do what?”  He brushed her lips with his.

“Make me feel like I’m the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“I do what any lawyer worth his grain of salt does. I examine the facts, and present the truth.”

She moaned. “You know I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

“Then how about you let me cross-examine you Ms. Singer.”

“You’d better make it fast, before the other counselors return and the case begins.”

He chuckled. “I think I can handle that. But you know we’re not done talking about what we walked in on, right?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it. Right now, I want you to use your tongue to do something other than debate with me.”

He traced her lips with his tongue and slipped it inside. She was warm, pliable, and wearing his plaid. He took them both to the bed, careful to prop himself up on his arms, so he didn’t crush her. “You know I love it when you wear my clothes don’t you?”

“I had an idea,” she said coyly.

He chuckled. She always kept him on his toes. He loved every minute of it.  He ran his hands up her legs, savoring her warmth and softness. “You’re perfect. Do you know that? I wish I had the time to show you properly. We’ll have to take a rain check on that for now.” He found the tie on her underwear and pulled the ribbon. He made quick work of the other side and groaned at the heat rolling off her core.

“I have to taste you first, baby. I can’t smell that delicious nectar, and not have a sample.” He pushed her thighs apart and slid down her body. Latching on like a man starved he circled her clit and sucked on her hard nub. The sweet flavor flooded his mouth, and he pushed his stiff tongue inside her.

“Oh, Sam.” She buried her fingers in his hair, and he went to work. She rocked her hips in time to his strokes. He moved his tongue faster, intent on bringing her once before he slid inside her. Her walls spasmed, and she came hard, filling his mouth with her sweetness. Her body collapsed back against the bed, and he opened his pants and pulled out his cock, gripping the base.  He stroked it to its full length.

“Roll over, baby.”  She did as he asked and rose on her knees, clutching the bed post. He slipped inside her, and they moved together. Their ragged breaths, the creak of the bed springs, and the delicious sound of her moans were the only sound in the room.  His balls drew up tight, he squeezed his eyes shut and held back his release.

“Come one more time for me baby.” He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her clit.

“Sam.” She came apart, and he let go. They fell to the bed, and he rested his head on her back. He placed small kisses over her alabaster flesh. When their breathing evened, he pulled out. “Let’s get cleaned up before they come back.” He kissed her temple and slid out of the bed, offering his hand. She took it, and he helped her from the bed and guided her to the shower.

They were dressed and lounging on the couch, with the open window airing out the stale room when the other two returned, disheveled, but calmer.

“So we got some things to talk about,” Dean said.

“Do you want to shower first?” Sam asked.

Dean grinned. “Nope.”

“Ah.” Sam huffed. “Funny how some things never change.”

“That was because of necessity,” Cora protested.

“Is that what he told you?” Sam said.

“Shut up.” Cora slapped his arm and Toni threw her head back and laughed. He loved to see her like this, carefree and genuinely happy.

“So this talk?” Sam said.

“Is about what you walked in on. For the record. It wasn’t meditated. It was a spur of the moment thing that happened when we woke up from a nap feeling like we’d lost time somehow,” Cora said.

Sam turned to Toni. “What’s she talking about.”

“We fell asleep and had this very strange, mutual dream that we woke up from completely …”

“Uh… I think we can account for the why on that,” Sam said clearing his throat. “We ran into a trickster who seemed to have an obsession with you two.”

“Us?” Toni frowned.

“Together, in lingerie. Dancing,” Dean wagged his eyebrows and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Perverted monster,” Cora said.

Toni laughed. “You think he could’ve sent the dream?”

“Yes,” Sam and Dean said in sync.

“Winsync,” Toni and Cora said.

“Shut up.” They boys said again.

The girls laughed harder. He rolled his eyes at Dean, who shook his head.

The laughter faded, and the tone grew more somber.

“So, Dean agreed to do the spell.”

“What!” Sam said.

“Providing I’m in the circle with her this time.”

“No, this is crazy.” Sam shook his head. “I refuse to be a part of this.”

“Come on Sam. You want answers too.”

“Not like this,” Sam said.

“What if it’s the only way,” Cora whispered.

“Then we forfeit it,” Sam said.

“Do you honestly think we can afford to keep doing that, Sammy?” She asked gently. The wealth of knowledge in her brown eyes made him look away. She understood his struggle, maybe even how bad it was getting.

“Before we all jump on the screw With Cora’s brain wagon, how about we let me look the spell over?”

“Done,” Dean said. The relief in his brothers’ eyes made him wish for once he could make everything better. It didn’t escape him, that the three people in this room had spent a majority of his formative years playing protector. It’s time I return the favor. Sam stood, and walked over to the decimated circle where the book remained open. He scanned over the Latin and shook his head.

“No way in hell we’re doing this one.”

“Why not!” Cora protested.

“Because this is too broad. This would make you remember everything maybe you wanted to forget. What we need is a more specific version—

“To extract information pertaining what’s going on with us! You’re a genius.” Toni cried.

“Don’t make his head any bigger. It hardly fits his body now,” Dean said.

Cora elbowed him, and he gasped.

“So we what keep looking?” Cora said. Her face and tone were dejected.

“Yes. But it should be easier right? I mean we got a lead on this. It’s a lot easier to do a search when you have something to base it off of.”

“He’s right,” Toni said.

“Yeah,” Cora mumbled.

“Hey, this is a good thing. I don’t want you remembering all the stupid shit I did that you’ve forgotten,” Dean teased.

“Oh trust me, D. I didn’t.”

He gulped.

Sam laughed. “Hah, it serves you right.”

“Look don’t be all gloaty because you entered this relationship as a grown ass man with common sense. I’m a learn as you go kind of guy.”

“With a GED and a give em’ hell attitude,” Cora teased.

“Damn straight, Mama.”

Sam shook his head. They were eternal. No matter how many cycles they went through or up and down in the end, they would always be together because they couldn’t’ stay apart. It was reassuring and inspiring. There hadn’t been many constants in his life and almost every relationship he’d seen in their world, or had himself had gone up in flames, literally. He sighed. But maybe this time he could be different. He laced his fingers through Toni’s and lifted their joined hands to his lips. It was hope that kept a man going when everything else seemed lost. So he’d hold on tightly to his with both hands.

 

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The time nears for the test Castiel. Make sure your Ward is ready.” Michael said.

Castiel gave a warriors bow with his fest pressed against his chest. “She will be, Sir.”

“I believe you. You have worked very closely with her for some time. She always had an intense passion about her, like her father and her mother before her. She and my ward temper one another well. Already they increase one another’s power. Her healing has begun. But I fear it will not be enough to save the tainted one.”

“The abomination poses a threat to them both.”

“Perhaps. But it is not for us to decide. He shall choose his own path. If his faith be great enough, perhaps our father will deliver him. Least he get in our way. Then we shall step in and eradicate him.”

“It will be as you command brother.”

“Remain vigilant brother. I sense the evil forces gathering to strike,” Michael said.


	71. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back, did you miss us? We missed you guys. Sorry this is coming in a day late, but deadlines are a bitch. On the plus side, they freed up space for RSF writing time. So, we’re proud to announce, stock pile time. A huge thank you to everyone who’s stuck with us through sixty plus chapters ( I know it’s hard to believe , right?) and to our new readers who took a chance on a new story. We’re continually striving to bring you quality, intriguing, true to cannon fanfiction. Grab your beer, whiskey flask, or H 2 0, sit back and get ready to get to enjoy the road so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The search for the right spell hadn’t been fruitless, but the ingredients were rare. Which often happened when an enchantment is extremely precise. So they’d been on a road trip of sorts, hunting down the right pieces and picking up cases in between. They’d done a short stint as bar backs for a couple of weeks to build up money. It’d been an excellent touch of normalcy in what felt like a world gone insane. There had been an air cleansing in the hotel after they’d shared their fears and concept. It felt nice to be a stable unit again. She stirred in the back seat where she and Cora had been using a flashlight to play travel scrabble. A chill went down her spine.

“You feel that?” She asked pausing mid letter.

“Yes, unfortunately. Dean where are we right now?”

“We’re on highway 41, why?” He answered.

“Because something feels off,” Cora said.

“Wait highway 41 in Nevada. Isn’t there a story similar to the hook man type deal with a motorist?” Toni said.

“I think so,” Sam said.

“Holy shit,” Cora whispered as Dean slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting what looked like a woman, but she knew to be a ghost.

“What the hell is she doing out here right now by herself?” Toni asked.

“She’s not here. But her spirit is,” Cora whispered.

“We can’t tell her,” Sam said. “I hear it makes them go nuts.”

“Great,” Dean said.

“Let’s help her. It’s what we do, right?” Toni said.

“Yeah, usually that’s reserved for the living, Red.”

The slender woman with mid-length brown hair and fright filled brown eyes slapped their window. “You've got to help me.” She walked over to Sam’s window, and Toni tensed. Ghost or not, she’d kick her ass if she tried to pull something.  Sam rolled down the window, and they all held their breath.

“Please. Please!” She pleaded frantically.

“All right, all right. Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened,” Sam said in a soothing tone.

“I have to show you, please.” She waved towards the opposite side of the road.

“Alright, we’ll pull over off the road and meet you there,” Dean said.  She ran across the road, and they followed. “Look she’s not our usual haunting, but if she even looks like she’s going to go dark side, we salt her ass,” Dean said.

“I’m not sure it’ll work if it’s residual,” Sam said. “Not unless we find and burn her bones, and in this case. I don’t think that would be enough to help her. She’s stuck her for another reason.”

“And we need to find out what that is,” Toni agreed.

“I love these random gigs we pick up. So exciting,” Cora drawled.

“I blame you for this,” Dean said.

“Hey, this was the shortest route to where we’re going,” Cora protested. They parked and piled out the car.

“You want to tell us what happened?” Cora asked softly.

“I-I swerved, a-And we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked, and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he... he started chasing me.”

Toni exchanged a look with Sam. She had no clue she was dead and had been for probably a long time judging by her clothing and hairstyle.

“Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?” Dean asked.

“How did you know that?” The ghost woman asked baffled.

Cora pinched Dean. “Lucky guess,” he said with a shrug.

“Ma'am, what's your name?” Sam asked.

“Molly. Molly Mcnamara.”

Sam glanced at his brother. “I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back to town.”

“I can't. I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car.” Molly protested.

“We should get you somewhere safe first. Then Dean and I will come back. We'll look for your husband,” Sam said.

“No. I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?” Molly asked.

Toni’s heart bled. Whoever David was, he’d been her world. She could see it in her eyes. She pleaded with Sam to humor the woman. Maybe that was all she needed, to be reunited with her ghostly love. God, people, had no clue how eternal love could be. Real love, true love.

“Of course. Come on,” Sam said kindly.

They all piled into the car.

She pressed up against Cora, giving the ghost room. Part of her wanted to try to touch the woman. Would she be corporal, or would her hand go through her? She was relieved when they pulled over near the woods and got out a few minutes later.

“It's right over there.” Molly pointed and paused as she searched an incline. “I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. W-We hit that tree right there. This... this doesn't make any sense.” Molly mumbled as she walked away from them.

“This is getting a bit twilight zone, don’t you think?” Dean whispered.  
“Shh, she’ll hear you,” Cora whispered pointing toward Molly.

“Maybe that’d be a good thing?” Sam suggested.

“And maybe she’d go ape shit, No way, too risky,” Toni said.  

“Dean, we got to get out of here. Greeley could show up at any second. I remember this story now and trust me when I say he’s not a ghost you want to dick around with.”

Greely, the story ignited in her mind. _Shit._

“What are you gonna tell her?” Dean asked.

“The truth? 

“She's gonna take off running in the other direction,” Dean said.

“I’m not leaving her out here with that murdering bastard,” Cora snapped.  
“Ditto,” Toni said backing her decision.

“Of course,” Dean said shaking his head.

Molly looked up at them, completely shaken. “I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me.”

Sam held out his hands. “Molly, listen, we do believe you. But that's why we want to get you out of here.”

“What about David? Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops.” Molly said.

“Cops... that's a great idea. We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband,” Dean said, latching on to the rational thought.

Toni breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay.” Molly agreed. She walked back up the incline, and they all hurried her to the car.

“We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe,” Molly whispered.

“You and David?” Toni asked kindly. She never thought this day would come, but the ghost was a woman in need of help. Flesh or not.

“It's our five-year anniversary,” Molly said.

Cora squeezed her hand, and Toni squeezed back.

“A hell of an anniversary,” Dean said.

“Right before, we were having the dumbest fight.” She sighed. “It was the only time we ever really argued... when we were stuck in the car. 

Sam laughed, and they all snickered at him.

“Yeah, I think we all know how that goes.”

“Are you guys out here celebrating something?” Molly asked.

“Yeah me and my wife there, Cora, and my brother, Sam and his girlfriend, Toni are just taking a road trip.”

“Sounds like fun,” Molly said giving them a shaky smile.

“Make sure you enjoy every minute you have together. You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?”

Sam turned in his seat to face her. “Molly... We're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise.”

Toni swore she fell more in love with him at that moment.

The radio began to break up. Static came over the speakers and then The House of Rising Son began to play.

“Sam, did you.”

“No,” Sam said.

“I was afraid you'd say that,” Dean said.

Molly furrowed her brow. “This song.”

“What?” Toni asked.

“It was playing when we crashed.”

The radio crackled and popped like cereal. It settled on another station.

“She’s mine. She’s mine. She’s mine,” A creepy decrepit voice said over the speakers.

“What is that?” Molly whimpered.

A wizened old man appeared in the middle of the road. Toni dug her fingernails into her flesh as Dean floored it.

“Hold on,” Dean said.

They ran through the ghost, and she shuddered.  
  
“What are you doing?” Molly asked.  “What the – What the hell just happened?” Molly asked.

“Don’t worry, Molly. Everything’s gonna be all right,” Sam said.

Toni couldn’t help but hold his reassuring voice closer to her. There’s something steady and comforting about him, even when everything is going to hell in a hand basket.

The Impala shook. _Dean keeps this thing running like clockwork. How powerful is this damn ghost?_

“Spoke a little too soon, Sammy,” Dean said.

The engine cut off, and the car coasted to a stop.

“I don’t think he’s gonna let her leave,” Cora whispered.

“Everyone out. Stay close,” Dean said.  He turned around and gave them the glare of doom, she remembered being reserved for Sam alone once upon a time.

“This can't be happening,” Molly said.

Toni glanced over at Cora. She had no clue she was dead, and now they had a pissed off sadistic ghost after them. How long could they keep the secret?

“Well... Trust me. It's happening,” Dean said gruffly.

Dean opened the trunk, and they all begin to pull out weapons. Molly glanced over Dean's shoulder, and Toni saw her tense. _It’s disconcerting how … alive she appears_. She began to back away from the door slowly.

“Well... Okay. Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here,” Molly said.

Sam glanced at her, and Toni mouthed. “Go after her.” Molly seemed to be partial to him.

He followed her, and Dean let out a sigh. “Is there a reason we aren’t just telling her she’s dead and moving on?” Dean asked.

“Because you know ghosts become nuts. She’s been around a long time. I think the only reason she’s this cohesive is because she doesn’t know she’s dead,” Cora said.

“If we salt and burn her we could put her out of her misery.”

“I think this is about unfinished business. I don’t know that getting rid of her remains would work. This is more of an impression.” Toni began.

“A what?” Dean asked blinking.

“An impression, a moment in time basically frozen in a spot because of an extremely emotional event. Usually, it’s something that has been righted.” Toni explained.  
  
“Wait. Molly, Molly, wait a minute.”

“It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?” Sam said. His voice carried, and they turned to see him and Molly.

“What are you talking about?” Molly asked.

“We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister. We have two drop dead gorgeous ones with us. We were already out here. Hunting,” Dean said.

“Hunting for what?” Molly asked.

“Ghosts,” Dean said.

Cora elbowed him.

“Really?” Toni said.

“D... d... don't... Sugarcoat it for her,” Sam said, clearly flustered.  
  
“You're nuts,” Molly whispered shaking her head.

“Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw,” Dean said. He took a step closer, narrowing his eyes.

“This can't be happening,” Molly whispered.

Toni felt for her. As far as Molly knew her life had been turned upside down in the blink of an eye. Nothing was the way she remembered it being, and she couldn’t get back home. It struck a chord in her. She’d felt that way once after her parents died. Perhaps that’s why she wanted to help her so much.

“We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway,” Sam said.

Molly shook her head. “Just ... stop.”

Sam glanced at her, and she nodded. _It’s time to come clean. Things are unraveling swiftly._

 _“_ One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him,” Sam said.

 _“_ Now, I suppose this ... ghost made my car disappear, too,” Molly said exasperated.

Dean opened his mouth, and Cora pinched him _. “_ Oww _,_ Crazier things have happened, huh?” Dean said.

 _“_ You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself,” Molly said.

“Molly, we know you’re upset, but we’re trying to help you. We can’t do that unless you’re willing to listen to us,” Toni said.

“We’re here for you,” Cora said.

Molly pressed her lips together firmly and went silent.

 _“_ I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far,” Dean said.

_Never one to beat around the bush was he?_

“What is that supposed to mean?” Molly snapped.

“Means that plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill,” Dean said.

Sam held up a hand. “Molly, we're telling the truth. Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway.”

“You're s... you're serious about this, aren't you?” Molly asked. Her eyes grew shadowy, and Toni could all but see the truth hit her like a pile of bricks.

“Deadly,” Dean said.

“But you’re not alone,” Toni said.

“We’re here to help you, and break this cycle,” Cora said.

“Cycle?” Molly asked.  

“Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you,” Sam said.

“Why me? I didn't do anything,” Molly said.

“Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want,” Sam said. The sympathy in his voice made her heart swell. He was more than a good guy he was the best guy, and for some reason he’d agreed to being all hers.

“So you're saying this ... Greeley, he took my husband? Oh, god.”

The devastation on Molly’s face was painful to watch.

“Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you gotta help us,” Toni said.

“Help you? How?” Molly asked.

“You have to help us set a trap,” Dean said.

Molly hesitated.

“We have to make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else, Molly. You don’t want that do you?” Cora said gently.

“No, I don’t. I- I’ll do whatever you need me to,” Molly said.

“Show us where you saw him last, and follow our directions to the letter. It’s the only way it’s going to work,” Dean said. His voice was all business.

Molly led them back to a rundown cabin.

“This is it. This is where I saw him,” Greely said.

“Must have been his hunting cabin. We’ll head inside, you two check out here.”

“On it,” Sam said.

She trailed after Sam, scanning the area for signs of a grave.

“I’ve been on some strange cases in my day, but this one might top them all,” Sam said.

“Yeah, it’s a mind fuck for sure. Can you even imagine what it’d be like to not know you’re dead?”

“No, and I pray to God I never find out,” Sam said.  He shone his flashlight into the darkness.

“I don’t see anything,” Sam said.

“It’s been so long; I’m sure the damn thing is all but hidden,” Toni said.

“Damn, you’re probably right. Potentially, we could be searching for days,” Sam said.

“Let’s head in and see if they had better luck than we did.”

They stepped inside. The glint of silver caught her eye. She took in the wicked tools, and bloodstained table made her stomach roll. _Sick bastard._

“No markers or headstones outside,” Sam said.

“You're looking for Greeley's grave?” Molly asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Why?” Molly asked.

Toni, Sam, and Cora exchanged a look.

“So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it,” Dean said, solving the dilemma.

“Oh. Sure, naturally,” Molly said sarcastically.

Toni snickered. She had guts. You had to give Molly that.

“It's a way to get rid of a spirit,” Sam said.

“And that'll save David?” Molly asked.

“Well, this is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found,” Sam said, carefully maneuvering himself around the truth.

_Ever the lawyer, my love._

_“_ So how do we find it?” Molly asked.

 _“_ I'm not sure. After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her,” Sam said.

“I guess she brought him back here. But they had a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em,” Toni said.

 _“_ So this is really what you guys do? You're like Ghostbusters?” Molly asked.

 _“_ Yeah,” Sam said.

“Minus the jumpsuits,” Dean said. “Though I don’t think I’d mind seeing us in that get up.”  
  
“This is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sun-up to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along, okay? Great.” Cora said.

Dean looked crestfallen, and Toni chuckled.

“One thing we know for sure. The grave isn’t in here,” Cora said.

“Yes, Captain, my captain,” Dean said, saluting.

They made their way outside and studied the area. Toni looked for any risen mounds of dirt, or symbolic symbols as they searched for the home.

“What are we looking for?” Molly asked.

“Greeley's house. Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close,” Sam said.

_Like I’m letting you out of my sight, Winchester._

“Yeah. Okay,” Molly said.  “David? David? David! “

Molly took off like a shot, hearing something they didn’t. Dean and Cora gave chase, and Toni followed, keeping the man with the shot gun in front of her.

Greely grabs Molly, who screamed. Dean fired a round into Greely’s head, and he dissipated. “Whoops.”  
Toni could hear Sam crashing through the woods just behind her.

“Hey! Are you all right? “ Sam asked.

“What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?” Molly demanded.

_Damn straight, Molly. I’d be wondering the same thing._

_“J_ ust take it easy, all right? You're gonna see David again. You will,” Sam said.

Toni bit her tongue. He couldn’t promise that. It bothered her being so involved with a ghost. It did something to the status quo. She understood not all ghosts were homicidal maniacs, but this …. Brought up so many more questions. _This is why I left this all behind. The holes in our traditions added up over time._

 _“_ Hey!” Dean yelled gesturing in front of him and Cora. “Follow the creepy brick road.” Toni had never been so happy to hear Dean’s voice in her life. It was a welcome distraction from the thoughts filling her head.

They managed to find the house and made their way inside the rickety shell. It was clear nothing had lived here in more years than they could count. The love letter from Greely to his wife had made her nauseous. How quickly beauty could be forgotten as the monster inside everyone was awakened. They all had the capacity for great evil. Times like this just drove it home. _And what about Sam, and Cora? Will this be their fate? What about me and this strange power I don’t’ understand?_ Her head throbbed as they stared at the body of his wife, who’d committed suicide after his death, unable to live without her better half.

“What are you gonna do? “ Molly asked.

“We can't leave her like this,” Sam said.

“Let’s cut her down,” Toni agreed.

“Why not?” Dean asked, clearly frustrated. This side trip hadn’t been on their agenda, and Greely’s legend proceeded him, putting them on edge. A ghost that malevolent had serious power, which meant he could pack one hell of a punch. It was a dangerous situation to be in.

“She deserves to be put to rest, Dean,” Sam said.

“D,” Cora whispered.

He glanced at her and growled and nodded. Sam stood on the chair and with Deans’ help, cut down the woman’s body. Molly watched the process horrified as they made their way down the stairs, and the boys began to dig a grave.

  
“So... So, if you manage to put Greeley to rest, too... What happens to them? “ Molly asked.

_The question to end all questions._

_“_ Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade,” Dean called.

“We don’t really know,” Cora said.

Toni remained silent studying her. Part of this woman knew she was a spirit. Toni could sense it. Her mind was beginning to put things together.

“You hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?” she asked, horrified.

“Well, they never come back. That's all that matters,” Dean said gruffly.

Molly huffed.

“After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they ... they just go. I hope someplace better,” Toni said.

“But we don't know. No one does,” Sam said gently.

“What happens when you burn their bones?” Molly whispered. Molly’s eyes looked glossy, and her lips trembled.

“Umm... Well, my dad used to say that was like death for ghosts, you know? But... The truth is; we still don't know. Not for sure. Guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown.”

“The only thing I'm scared of is losing David. I have to see him again…I have to,” Molly said.

_You keep telling yourself that Molly. We can all try to run from death, but eventually the Reaper catches up with us._

The four of them huddle together whispering to keep from disturbing the spirit in the other room. Holed up in Greely’s home they were waiting for the ghost to make an appearance before sunrise. _I hate time sensitive gigs._

 _“_ I think we should tell her about her husband,” Sam said.

“Yeah, well you would. But we can’t,” Dean said.

“Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this. I don't like keeping her in the dark—

“It’s for her own good,” Dean said.

“Really? Would you feel that way if it were you?” Toni asked.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Red.”

“Why don’t you try and make me?” Toni asked. It felt good to take out her anger on someone who could handle it. They dealt with shit the same way. Though she took a hell of a lot more to make her explode.

  
“Look, I know you feel guilty, all right? But let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here. Then we'll tell her. 

“They’re right, D. We need to tell her,” Cora said adding her weight to the argument.

“Jesus.”

“Tell me what? What aren't you telling me? It's about David. You know what happened to him.” Molly said.  
  
“Molly--  
  
“Sam, don't,” Dean said.

“Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband.” 

“That's not true,” Toni said.

“Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please. 

She swallowed, hard.

Static sounds. They all turned toward an old radio. _There is a house in New Orleans, They call the Rising Sun._  
  
“He's coming,” Molly whispers.

“Stay with her,” Dean demanded. He stalked out of the room toward the radio, and Sam trailed him. The girls stood on alert, scanning the room. Glass shattered around them. They spun around just in time to watch as Molly was dragged out of the window.

“Fuck!” Toni said, going after her.

“The hell you are!” Cora screamed, right on her heels.

“The girls are chasing after them!” Sam’s voice called out. Toni eyes stay focused on the rapidly fading figures. Her legs and arms pump. Her heart threatens to pound out of her chest.

“We can’t catch them,” Cora called.

“Son of a bitch,” Toni screamed coming to a halt.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Dean barked.

“Okay for once I agree with, Dean,” Sam said panting.

“I didn’t want to let them get away,” Toni argued.

“Let’s just go back to the house and regroup,” Cora said. “I get that you boys are pissed, but the truth is, we’ve done a million gigs on our own. Don’t forget that.”

The boys mumbled, but kept their mouths shut as they made their way back to the house.

“This guy is persistent,” Dean said.

“Really? This is what you choose to say right now?” Toni snapped.

“The hell Red?” Dean said.

“We gotta find Molly,” Sam said.

“We gotta find Greeley's bones. And, uh, no pressure or anything, but we got less than two hours before sunrise,” Dean said.

“This isn’t helping anything,” Cora said.

Toni rolled her eyes, and Dean took a deep breath.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“What do you got?” Dean said.

Toni walked over, eager to turn their luck around.

  
“'February 6, 1992.'” Sam read the bottom of a picture.

“That was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it? Toni asked.  

“Yeah. I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin, but... I swear there's a tree there right where they're standing.” Toni and Sam looked up at the same time.

“I should've thought of it,” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“It's an old country custom, Dean. Planting a tree as a grave marker,” Toni said. Excitement raced through her veins.

“You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness. And now with your side kick Britannica, you’re unstoppable,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah. I know,” Sam said. She heard the bitterness in his voice and understood. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he covered it with his own for a brief moment before they left the house. They grabbed their shovels and approached the cabin. The site of Molly being tortured pissed Toni off.

“We need to put this bastard down now.”

“We will,” Sam promised. “Dean go get Molly.”  
“Be safe,” Toni mouthed to Cora.

“Always,” Cora said as she followed her husband, disappearing inside.

They moved over to the tree and began to dig. The sound of thuds made them dig faster. Her arms and back screamed. Sweat covered her brow and ran into her eyes. Her retina’s burned.

"Hurry up, guys!" Dean yelled.

They reached the grave.

“Salt it!” Sam said.  
“On it.” Toni emptied the box of salt into the grave.

Sam emptied a can of gasoline and dropped a match.

The masculine screams in the distance filled her with relief. _It’s over_.  
They limped their way back to the Impala, dirty, tired, bruised, but victorious.

“Oh, baby, it's been a long night,” Dean said.

“Sad part is, now I don’t know if you’re talking to the car or you’re wife,” Sam muttered.

“Both,” Dean said grinning.

Cora rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the smile that broke out over her face.

They put their things away and exchanged a glance over the hood. It was time to put Molly to rest.

“All right. Let's get you out of here,” Sam said.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband,” Molly said.  

“Molly...” Sam began.

“All this time ... I've been looking for him, and you knew that... You knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you? He's dead,” Molly cried.

“No, Molly. David's alive,” Toni said.

“What? You're sure?” She asked. Her voice shook.

“I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on,” Sam said.

She smiled and got into the car.  
  
They made the drive in a semi silence. Toni placed her head against the window and revisited the ghosts the chased her away from the only life she’d ever known.  
  
They pulled up in front of a house smack dab in the middle of suburbia and turned to Molly.  
“He's in that house, right there,” Sam said.

“I don't understand,” Molly said.

“You will,” Toni said twinsynching with Cora.

They all climbed out and watched as a man inside putted around in his bathrobe, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“That's ... not ... It can't be,” Molly said.

The man she assumed was David kissed a woman in a bathrobe.

“What's happening?” Molly asked. She turned to them, frantic. “Who is that?”

“That's David's wife,” Toni said gently.

“I'm sorry, Molly. 15 years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived,” Sam said.

“What are you saying?” Molly asked.

“We're saying there isn't just one spirit haunting Highway 41,” Dean said.

“There are two. Jonah Greeley and you,” Cora said sympathetically.

“For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway,” Sam said.

“No, that's not possible. It was our anniversary ... February 22nd – 

“1992,” Sam finished.  

“Yes,” Molly said.  

“Molly, it's 2007,” Sam said.

“Oh, God. I remember,” Molly whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now? 

“You wouldn't have believed us,” Dean said.

“And you needed me,” Molly said angrily.

“Well, we needed you,” Sam said.

“David.”

“Molly, we brought you here so you could move on,” Cora said softly.

“I have to tell him – 

“Tell him what? That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not gonna stop you.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but you are gonna freak him right out. For life,” Dean said.

“David's already said his good byes, Molly. Now it's your turn. This is your unfinished business,” Toni said.

“What am I supposed to do?” Molly asked.

Just... let go. Of David. Of everything. You do that... we think you'll move on,” Sam said.

Tears ran down Molly’s face. Toni swallowed a sob and reached out to hold Cora’s hand.

“But you don't know where,” Molly said. 

“No. But Molly, you don't belong here,” Sam said.

“ Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go,” Toni whispered.

Molly nodded and moved away from the house. She looked up, and the first light of dawn moves in over the rooftops. The light engulfs her. There’s a sense of peace as she becomes one with the light and vanishes.  
  
  
“I guess she wasn't so bad... for a ghost,” Dean said.

“You are such a dick, D,” Cora said.

“You think she's really going to a better place?” Dean asked.

“I hope so,” Sam said.

“Yes,” Cora and Toni said at the same time.

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked.

“I just know,” Toni said with a conviction that shocked her.  

“I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?” Dean said.

“Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point,” Sam said.

“All right, Haley Joel.” Dean slings his arm around Cora’s shoulder. “Let's hit the road.”

Toni released Cora’s hand and snuggled into Sam’s side as he pulled her to his body. _All you have is the moment you lived in._ She felt Sam place a kiss on her crown. _So I’ll cherish every moment I have._

 

 


	72. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back as promised. Singer Colt is on a role! Thanks for all the love with the reviews. Road Kill is one of Colt’s favorite episodes, she too believed this was a quintessential episode to widening the world of SPN as we knew it at that point. We’re getting close to the end of season 2, can you believe it? There are many more twists and turns, so stay tuned
> 
> Playlist   
> With a little help from my friends: The Beatles  
> Crazy Bitch: Buck Cherry   
> Love me like you do: Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“This is the last gig we’re taking before we get the last ingredient for the spell, Dean,” Cora said. She crossed her arms beneath her chest.   
“Hey, I can’t help that the ghosts are out in droves,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.   
“Don’t give that bullshit. I know you’re seeking out every case you can find.”   
“What? You think we should just leave whatever’s killing and eating hearts roaming the streets?”   
“Don’t try to make me out to be ridiculous, when we all know it’s you. This is going to happen. You yourself agreed it needed to. Don’t renege now,” Cora shot back.   
“You’re so eager to put everything on the line, aren’t you?” Dean asked. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw turned to granite. She ignored the censure he did nothing to disguise and forged on.   
“It’s already on the line. I’m trying to give us a fighting chance. Why can’t you see that?”   
He turned his face away and huffed. “Let’s just pack up and get on the road.” He stepped toward the door. She blocked his path with her body and shoved him back.   
“No, because obviously we need to hash this out.”   
“Fuck, Cora. Let it go.”   
“Are you kidding me? Do you even listen to yourself, Winchester? When it comes to letting go, you’re the one with the problem.”   
“I don’t need to listen to this,” he barked.   
“Yes, you do.” She flung her hand up. “This.” She wiggled her ring finger. “Says you do.”   
“You going to pull that shit now?”   
“Why not? You love to tell anyone who’ll listen. It’s Winchester, not Turner,” She mocked him. “You think this shit only works for you? That’s it’s the ultimate argument ender. Well let me tell you, motherfucker, it works both ways.”   
He sneered.   
“You don’t get to scoff at me ‘cause you got a bee in your bonnet. This is our life. Not yours, not mine, ours, and we both knew going into it we wouldn’t always see eye to eye. You don’t get to situation block me like an older brother with his little sister’s boyfriend on prom night because you think it’s what’s best for me. I get to decide that.”   
“No, you don’t. Not when you’re dead wrong and walking blindly into danger.”   
“Because you never do that?” She countered.   
“That’s different dammit.”   
“Why?” She asked, challenging him.   
“Because you’re you, and I’m me,” he said.   
“The fuck sense does that make.”  
Dean grabbed at his hair and yanked. “Damn Cora.” He roared. “You’re going to drive me fucking insane.” He stepped away and kicked a wooden chair into the wall. It shattered into large pieces. “I’m trying,” He ripped the phone from the jack and slammed it against the wall with a loud clang. “To keep.” His heavy boot smashed into the nightstand, denting it. “You safe.”   
“But I can’t do the same for you.” She slapped her palm against the wall, ignoring the sting. “You want to be loud?” She picked up the glass from the dresser and pitched it against the wall. “Then I can be louder. Fucking try me. We’ve done this dance a million times. No one ever wins.”   
“What the fuck is going on here?” Sam boomed.   
They jumped.   
“A conversation,” Dean growled.   
“Looks like a fucking war zone,” Sam said.   
“Just stay out of it. We’ll be out once we hash this over,” Cora said, never taking her eyes off, Dean. This shit would end now.   
“You expect me to walk away from this?” Sam scoffed. “I’ve seen how bad it can get between you two.”   
“I believe my wife told you to let us handle it,” Dean said coldly.   
“Don’t take this out on him,” Cora said. “I’m the one you’re pissed at.”   
Dean remained silent.   
“Sam, please take the bags by the door, we’ll be out soon.”   
“If you aren’t out in ten, or I hear anything else break I’m coming back. I don’t give a shit what you say. Thanks a lot Dean. This is going to exhaust the credit card I just got us.”   
“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said.   
“I’m trying to save your ass from doing something you’ll regret later,” Sam said. He grabbed their bags and gave Dean the cold-shoulder. Sam slammed the door behind him.   
“Get your head out of your ass, Dean. This is bigger than us.”   
“Why?”   
“What?” She asked, confused.   
“Why is it bigger than us? Why do we have to sacrifice everything? When do we get to come first, Cora? Any of us.”   
“When our job is done.”   
“Right. And when will that be exactly? Because it’s been my experience evil doesn’t fucking stop, rest, or give a shit about hunters needing a break.”   
“When do you want it to be done, Dean?” She asked, softening when she saw the fear and desperation in his eyes. Her warrior was spooked. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to. He had a bad reaction to it. It was like mixing vinegar and baking soda.  
“Now. I want to walk out of here, leave all this crazy shit behind and live our lives. For the first time in I don’t know how long we’re all together and happy. Maybe that’s what we should be fighting for, keeping that going.”   
“You know as well as I do it wouldn’t last. The guilt would eat us alive,” Cora whispered.   
“We are so fucked up.” He laughed. “Happy isn’t for us is it? It’s always going to be like this.”   
“Hey, I’m happy,” Cora protested.   
“Not the way you should be,” Dean said. His eyes were full of sorrow and loss.   
“Let me be the judge of that. We have goals, plans outside of this, don’t forget that Dean. It’s what we’re fighting for. Let’s finish this so we can live life on our terms. If you just go through this with me, we will do whatever you want, I promise.”   
He eyed her warily. “Anything?”   
“Anything? You want to find some sleepy little town and make a go of the straight and narrow, take a long vacation, Hunt down the most obscure monster. I’ll do it without complaint. But this path we’re on has to be traveled.”   
“I don’t have much of a choice. I could keep you from doing it, but you’d never forgive me not really, and you’d fight me at every turn. I can’t have you hating me again, Cora.” He shuddered. “So we’ll do this. But I won’t pretend or a minute I’ll be okay. I’m going to bitch, bully, and try to talk you out of it the whole way. So long as you know that. We’re good to leave.”   
“Let’s go before Sam comes in and you do that misdirection of anger thing you two love to do.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean mumbled.   
“Nothing,” Cora said as she slipped beside him and out the door.   
She walked over to where Toni leaned against the car. Her face was flushed, and she could tell she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.   
“I’m fine,” Cora said.   
“You sure about that? This is like a replay from the past of a movie I hated,” Toni said.   
“You and me both. It’s different this time. We don’t hit below the belt or fight with gloves off,” Cora said, gesturing toward the hotel room with her head.   
“You sure about that? Because as much as I like Dean, I love you. You come first,” Toni whispered.   
“I love you too. I’d rip of Sammy’s balls for you if need be,” Cora said.   
“I’m touched. You’d harm your little man for me?” Toni pressed a hand over her heart and gasped.   
Cora giggled.   
“Much better,” Toni said pulling her into a hug.   
“Moving in on my woman the minute I have my back turned, Red?” Dean asked.   
“Showing her what it’s like to be treated right, Winchester. Maybe you should try it sometime. We’ve got the back seat,” Toni said.   
Dean opened his mouth, and Cora shook her head. “Just leave it alone,” She mouthed.   
He scowled. “Enjoy your girl time with my wife, Red. It’s all you’re getting.”   
“Hmm I wouldn’t be sure,” Cora said.   
He flashed her a look, and she winked. Let him sweat it out. She wouldn’t reward his bad behavior, or be an enabler. She was still pissed off. As much as she understood his mind frame, he could be a dick and in turn she could be a bitch until he made it right. They climbed into the back. The car was silent as baby roared to life, and they left the hotel behind. She could feel Sam and Dean peering back at her in the rearview mirror. She ignored them both and peered out the window. Toni nudged her, and she looked down at the offered ear buds. The familiar gesture made her smile. She placed the ear bud in her ear and snuggled close. The familiar scent, soft skin, and warmth took her back in time when she was the one giving comfort. 

~ 10 years earlier~   
“He’s not worth the tears, Toni. That prick,” Cora seethed.   
“But he is. He was my shot at doing normalcy. He liked me, Toni, the woman. Not the hunter, not Bobby’s niece, but the person he met and liked. Then, my old life came in and ruined everything like it always does.”   
“Babe, you did nothing wrong. He was a little punk who couldn’t handle a real women,” Cora said.   
“No, it was me. Me and all these damn secrets. They rot you from the inside out, and isolate you. He knew I was holding back. He asked me over and over again to open up.”   
“You know you couldn’t do that. Not to him,” Cora said.   
“Then to who? This is the problem. No one will be right. If I go out with a hunter I’d be pulled right back into the very thing I’ve come to hate. I hate it. What it does to people. The price the people who carry the weight of the world on their shoulders must pay. It’s not fair.”   
“I know baby,” Cora said. She wanted to trash Blake. Tell her he wasn’t worth her tears, but it wasn’t what she needed.   
Toni hiccupped. “All I wanted was to be like everyone else. Is that really too much to ask? I got the career, the job, and the perfect boyfriend. All I had to do was keep it.”   
“Keep what, a lie alive?” Cora whispered. She smoothed Toni’s hair back from her face, and wiped away her tears with her thumb. “I know this hurts, believe me. But I know there’s someone better suited for you, and one day you will find them. You’re strong Toni. You’re survived things most people don’t even dream about in their worst nightmares. We’ll get through this together, the way we always do. You still have your job, your new life, and its okay for you to keep it. I think you’ll be happier. “  
“How can you say that?” Toni wailed.   
“Because I know,” Cora whispered.   
Toni sniffed. “You do, don’t you?”   
Cora nodded. “It’s going to be okay, and if it makes you feel any better, that two-timing son of a bitch got what he deserved.”   
“W-what did you do?” Toni asked.   
Cora grinned. “Called in a favor. Seems poor Blake was mistaken for a dangerous criminal and spent a few nights in county.”   
“Cora,” Toni chided.   
“Hey, be glad I let the bastard escape with his life. He was mean and manipulative toward the end, Toni. I know you couldn’t see it, but I did. It changed you, and then he had the nerve to cheat on you with that uppity blonde slut.” Cora scowled.   
“She was stuck up wasn’t she?” Toni asked.   
“Fuck yes she was, and not even half as beautiful as you baby,” Cora said.   
“You’re just saying that,” Toni whispered.   
“Let me show you how much I mean it,” Cora said. She placed a sweet kiss on Toni’s lips, determined to make her forget her pain for the briefest moment.


	73. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We did say stock pile right? Another chapter to feed your RSF addiction. Keep those amazing reviews coming they are like sunlight to Superman, whiskey to Bobby, cheese burgers to Dean. They refuel us and frankly, makes us happy. It’s about to get real in this chapter, so … prepare yourselves. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

There’s shit about his wife he loved and hated. Right now, she was giving him the silent treatment. If there’s one thing, he hated to be, it was ignored. He gripped the wheel tight and ignored his brother’s stare.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

 _Fuck._ “Peachy,” Dean said.

“The girls are asleep, been that way for about an hour,” Sam said.

“Good for them,” Dean said.

“It’s clear you need to talk man. You see where bottling it up gets you. What the hell was that about back there?”

“Trying to keep her safe.”

“By what? Making her run from you? She never did well with cages.”

“What? You’re suddenly the resident Cora expert?” Dean snapped.

“No, but I do know her well, and I understand not wanting to be forced into a place I don’t fit.”

Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed. “Can we not do this Donahue?”

“Sam old Dean. “

“Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting it to change.”

“Look college. I don’t need your psycho babble—

“You know I’m okay with it when it’s just me. You’ve been doing this shit our whole lives. But when you do it with Cora, and it effects Toni, shit makes my blood boil. You think I’m not scared out of my mind too? That we aren’t all on edge.”

“You got a funny way of showing it,” Dean mumbled.

“No, Dean, I have an adult way of showing it.

“Huh.” He chuckled. “You got you a girl now that makes you feel like a man, and you want to run off at the mouth at me?”

“You think the division between us keeps us strong? I’m trying to keep them safe too.”

 _Funny when I think you’re partially to blame for all of this._ The words rolled around on the tip of his tongue. He loved his brother, but he hated the potential time bomb ticking away inside of him. If they were too close when it detonated, he could only blame himself. He cracked his neck and put his foot on the pedal, letting baby eat up the road.

“You think I’m not?” Sam asked sounding petulant.

“I think you got a lot to learn, Sammy. I do and say the shit that needs to be done. I don’t care if I’m hated as long as everyone comes out alive in the end. That’s the difference between you and me.”

“At the risk of everything you’re fighting for?”

“Damn straight,” Dean said.

“Dean t-that’s crazy.”

“No, that’s… Cora is everything. You think I do this shit to piss her off? That I like destroying rooms? I know you think I’m a Neanderthal, but the truth is that’s the only thing keeping me from throwing her over my shoulder, leaving and never fucking looking back. I don’t want this Sam. I didn’t start this fight, but we both know we can’t ignore it. ‘Cause ready or not its gunning for us.”

“Do you even know what you want, Dean?” Sam asked.

“You think you’re the only one who wants some sort of normal?” Dean asked.

“You really think you could give this up? You’re just like Dad you live for the hunt.”

 _Because he lost the thing that mattered most to him._   

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I think I do.” He scoffed. “I thought marrying Cora would change things. I guess I was wrong.”

He pulled off the road. Put the car into park and unbuckled his seat belt. “Get the fuck out.” He stepped out of the car and waited for Sam to join him.

Sam rolled down the window. “I’m not doing this with you, Dean,” Sam said.

“You don’t want to get out on your own; I’ll do it for you.”  Dean opened the door, grabbed his collar, and yanked him from the vehicle. Sam stumbled and righted himself, yanking away from his hold.

“The hell are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Hashing the shit out. You see that woman in there? She’s my wife. Mine M-I-N-E. You don’t get to tell me how you think I should handle her, or care for her. You think you know everything, and you don’t know the fucking half of it. “

“So tell me,” Sam growled. “You think I don’t know secrets are being kept.”

“I’ve been taking care of you since you were six months; that’s not going to stop now. Don’t push me on this. You won’t like what happens if you do.”

“Oh I’m sorry should I sit down and shut up.”

“Unless you want me to do it for you.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Sorry, I got a wife to do that.”

“Everything’s a joke isn’t it?” Sam asked.

Dean balled his fists, enjoying the pop of his knuckles. All this was for him. To keep him safe from himself. His temper flared. _Fuck you Dad for putting me in this position._

“Yeah, why be serious?” Dean said, forcing his mask back on.

“God.” Sam scowled, disgusted. “You’re lucky she puts up with this.”

“I could say the same for you. Hell of a learning curve, Red put up with. Not to mention she’s a woman who knows what she wants. Always has been. Bobby made sure of that.”

“No, you don’t get to turn this around on me,” Sam said. His cheeks flushed, and his chest heaved.

“Not nice being examined is it?” Dean drawled.

“You dragged me out here for this?”

 _I took you out here to beat your ass then I decided against it._ “You wanted to talk so bad; I thought I’d oblige you.”

“This isn’t talking, Dean.”  
“I supposed you’d call it conversating.”

Sam threw his hands up in the air. “Are we done here?”

“I don’t know; Sammy are we?”

“IF you think I’ll ever keep my mouth shut about Cora, you’re out of your mind. She’s not yours; she’s ours. There’s no exclusivity because she’s officially a Winchester. Hell, she’s always been a Winchester, and what’s between her and Toni ain’t going away.”

“Oh, and If I said the same about Red.”

“I’d be happy to know someone had her back, and news flash. I already accept her and Cora. Why don’t you say what you really feel, huh? You don’t trust me to take care of Cora. You don’t think I’m capable of handling business, just like fucking Dad.”

 “Ain’t such a bad thing being like John Winchester,” Dean said.

“Not for you,” Sam said with a sneer.

 _If you only knew how much he gave up for you._ “I’m going to go drain the lizard; I’ll meet you in the car,” Dean said. He walked into the wooded area to hide his contempt. It was a cancer eating away at his insides. Wondering if he’d have to sacrifice one to save the other kept him up at night. He found a stump and sank. _What if Sam tries to hurt her? What if that was their plan the whole time? What if Cora isn’t Cora?_ He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He couldn’t keep doing this. It would drive him crazy and leave him with no answers. When he had his shit together, he returned to the car, started baby up, and drove off, used to the silence that fell between them once they had a fight.

 

Dean buried himself in research, a rarity for him, but it beat focusing on the pissed off wife curled up in a chair opposite him, and the red head giving him the stink eye between her web surfing. Sam had escaped the hotel room to do hands on research of the victim’s body. _Lucky bastard._

“What exactly did you say to Sam, Dean? He’s been off since we got here,” Toni said breaking the silence.

“What are you talking about? He’s always moody,” Dean said.

“Not like this,” Toni said.

“And you automatically blame it on me?”

“It’s usually always you,” Toni said.

“That’s not fair. I know from experience the Winchester boys can be equally stupid, “Cora said.

“Gee thanks,” Dean said.

“At least she’s talking to you. It’s more than you deserve,” Toni said.

“No, we’re not doing this double team shit unless it’s in the bedroom.”

The girls snickered. “You wish,” They said in unison.

“Look, my brother and I fight, it’s called being siblings, get over it,” Dean said.

“Get over it?” Toni said. She gave a half laugh. “You’re a bleeding heart.”

“We both know I was never that sweetheart.”

“Don’t you sweetheart me,” Toni snapped.

An ear piercing whistle made Dean and Toni cringe.

“Back to your corners,” Cora commanded.

 “Toni you’re pissed about me and Sam. I get it, but this shit happens, and you know it. Dean make up with your brother. We can’t afford to be doing this right now. You know better.”

“Really, Cora? I love how this is all dumped at my doorstep, like Sam’s some sort of angel,” Dean said.

Toni blinked.

 “Okay, both of you back to your corners. This isn’t helping anything.”

“You tell me what you know now, Dean Winchester,” Cora said. She rose from her chair with the glare of doom that meant certain death if he didn’t make this right.

“Look, he’s not himself. We all know that. Something’s up with him. We can try to ignore it, try to keep him from stepping into the darkness, but it seeps out. He starts trying to tell me how to handle my relationship; he’s crossing a line.”

“She’s not property. She chooses to be with you,” Toni said.

“You think I don’t know that?” Dean asked.

“Toni, he’s not….” Cora walked over and hugged her, whispering into her ear.

Her shoulders relaxed.

“You want to let me in on the secret?” Dean spat.

“Look you wrecked me once, broke me down, stripped me bare to my soul and she picked up the pieces. So you don’t get to bitch when your behavior makes her antsy,” Cora said before turning to look at Toni. “It’s just our way Toni. We got dysfunctions up the ass. You don’t come out of our life unscathed. You got the grounding we didn’t. I mean you had years a civilian and Uncle Bobby was going to be damned if you got shuttled from place to place. I think that’s why he left the hunting world behind even more once you came. He wanted to give you stability, and I thank God for that. You help us keep our heads screwed on correctly,” Cora said, smoothing Toni’s hair away from her face. “Dean’s a dick, but he’s not abusive in his need to control. He’s not trying to change me into something I’m not, or isolate me. He’s not a Blake.”

His source of anger shifted. “Someone did that to you?” Dean barked, furious that someone tried to tame what was meant to be free.

“Yeah, and maybe I’m not as over it as I thought.” Toni shrugged sheepishly, a light blush adorning her pale cheeks.

“I will nail his ass to the wall. You say the word.” He didn’t like people dicking with his family.

“And now we’re friends again?” Toni asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Friends, hell we’re more than that. We’re family. Family fights. They piss each other off, and sometimes they have knock down drag outs, but we are always there for one another. You know that. Bobby taught us that.”

“I wasn’t always sure of that with you, Dean,” Toni whispered.

“Well, now you know. So are we cool?” He lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’re cool. Just don’t think I won’t give you shit if I think you’re wrong.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Red,” Dean said with a ghost of a smile.

The door opened, and Sam glanced around and frowned.

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked, cautiously.

“Just making peace. What did you find?”

 

 


	74. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys we are so so so sorry we’re late. It’s been an insane month! Singer and Colt were convinced Gabe got bored and decided to dick with them. Singer moved again, and you all know the crazy that comes with that. Colt had the fridgepocalypse happen at her home. Her fridge broke, the new fridge they bought next broke and then the repair men kept bailing. Yes, she doesn’t recommend going almost a month with no fridge and roughing it with a cooler. You wonder why they write SPN so well… their lives are like an episode. Colt also had a release and a signing this week so she was traveling 7 hours both way. We want to thank you all for the wonderful, kind, and inspiring messages. The story isn’t dead and we should be back on track for the end of the month again. Unfortunately sometimes real life throws us against walls and covers us in goo, just like Sam and Dean. This is part 1 of heart, but more will follow this week. We just wanted to get this to you ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”   
> The universe   
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.   
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!   
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter   
> @SingerColt   
> singercolt13@gmail.com   
> singercolt13.tumblr.com   
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com   
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

The endless trip to California had been fraught with tension, unusual silence, and glares. Which made the trip worse than it needed to be.  Sam looked in the back seat at the girls leaning in and working on a crossword puzzle. The site made him smile. It felt like the past  had  come full circle in some ways. There had been many other trips with puzzles, games, and I  spy’s . All three of them had done their own part in helping him grow up  to be the man he was. He glanced  at his brother. Dean’s hands gripped the wheel a little too tight, and his jaw ticked every now and then conveying just how tightly wound he was. 

They didn’t  usually travel so fa r west. It was  harder to blend in when wandering around  the land of flash and  ultra-hipness . It wasn ’t  his and Dean’s  practice to look in the area  at all , but this time, they’d  been contacted. Plenty of newer hunters avoid Wer ewolves like the plague. Which wa s smart. One false move and you’re dead, or wo rse, howling at the moon, so none of them were surprised when the Winchesters were called onto the case. Word had gotten around that Singer and Turner-turned- Winch ester were traveling with them and it had every one  talking. Sometimes, hunters could be worse than pre-teen girls at the height of puberty. Maybe because the world was so small in many ways. 

Dean would never  admit it, but Sam figured he took the case so fast, because it meant hours of driving.  The hostility had come down from re d to yellow, but it still set Sam on edge. The last thing the four of them  needed to do was be at odds with everything going on.  Living together in close quarters when you’re getting your ass kicked every other day, surviving on little sleep, and food on the go made for a rocky road some time. 

Sam starred at the impressive rusty orange monstrosity they drove on. It was humbling witnessing the  Golden Gate Bridge  in person. Bitter sweet emotions welled up inside him. It reminded him of  missed opportunities and failures.  He peered up to see the clouds blocking the  top tiers of the bride, shrouding it in mystery. It felt like a place where dreams were realized, and brought to life.   Sam closed his eye and inhaled, almost tasting the salt water on his tongue. The distinct scent of asphalt rose up from the hot blacktop.  If thing s had played out differently he’d be up to his  neck in homework right now and engage d .  But I wouldn’t have Toni.  The thought was  unimaginable.   Toni without him felt like a skipped record.  He  turn ed  and peer ed  at the object o f his  obsession.  What we have is more than love. It’s scary. It’s the Winchester curse. When we find the right one, come hell, high water, or death we never let go. I’ve seen it with my father, Dean and now me. Fitting it’s a Singer.

She looked up at him , and  he couldn’t  st op the goofy smile that plastered itself onto his face. She winked and puckered  her lips up into an air kiss he  pretend to catch.  I love that we’re goofy like  this .  She got him, and he thought deep down she needed  this  too. The same way he  need ed  her complete a cceptance of all he was , and may one day be. 

“You are so whipped Sammy,” Dean said. 

Sam turned to look at his brother and frowned.  “Pot meet kettle.” 

“Oh no, we’re different,” Dean said. 

“You kee p telling yourself that, Dean,” Sam said sarcastically. Clearly the man was severely deluded about his marriage. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Cora. 

“You’re both whipped. Want to tell me how far we are from the hotel?” Cora asked. 

A peel of laugh ter fell from Toni’s lips, and Sam  couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Dude she just insulted our manhood, and you laugh? “ Dean asked, clearly offended. 

“I’m pretty sure she just told it how it is, Winchester,” Toni said. 

“We’re about ten minutes out,” Sam said  to avoid getting caught up in the  back and forth that Dean and Toni liked to do. 

“You got me confused w ith the other Winchester, Red,” Dean said. 

“Like that’s possible,” Toni  mumbled. 

“Don’t miss your exi t Dean, you have to turn here,” Sam said. 

Dean maneuvered the car, and Sam  smirked.  That’ll shut him up for a while. 

 Sam was stunned when they  pull ed  up into a nice hotel. 

“Cora,” Dean bellowed.

“We’re in San Fran dude.  I’m not staying in a  flea bag  m otel. We can have fun during cases too you know?” Cora argued. 

“This is serious shit ,” Dean said. 

“Who you telling?” Cora snapped. 

“Girls.” Toni yelled. “You’re both pretty.” 

Sam  couldn’t stop t he laughter that developed in his  chest.  This is my crazy ass family. 

“Of course you’d take her side,” Dean says. 

“I’m not taking sides.  I like staying in nice hotels,” Sam  admit ted  with a shrug. 

Dean huffed.

“You won’t be bitching when  you see the Jacuzzi,” Cora said.

“Inside the room?” Dean asked. 

“ Mmmhm m  and a whirlpool bathtub,” Cora purred.

“ Now you’re talking m y language. We should check in,” Dean said. 

Sam  roll ed his  eyes. 

“ Sex he understands,” Toni said.

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed.  He parked the car and go t  out l ike the overgrown  man child  he was. Cora scrambled after him and Sam  unbuckle d his seatbelt  and lean ed  over th e seat. “Hey there pretty lady,” he drawled.

“You’re so damn cheesy ,” Toni whispe red kissing  him  softly. He  moan ed and the kiss deepened. She tasted  like happiness, sunshine, and cinnamon.   He  trace d her lips with his  tongue and slip ped inside, exploring her mouth. He  reach ed  out and cup ped  the back of  her head, pulling her close. He was  close to pulling her o ver the seat when the door opened . 

“Jeez, can’t wait till we  get inside the room?” Dean crowed .  I’ve never wanted to punch my brother so badly in my life. He has an uncanny ability to show up at the worst time possible.

Toni sighed . “Case first, fun second.” 

Sam grunted his  acknowledgment and pull ed away before she could tempt him  again.  They drove the car to the far end of the building, and got out. He wrapp ed his arm around Toni’s waist and  pulled her to his side. She rested her head against him. His chest swelled with pride. This  was his woman.  Of all the men in the world, she picked me. It still blows my mind. She’s the best of everything.  Intelligent, beautiful, and completely immersed in the life, but hopeful for a more sedate d  future.  Thoughts of the future remind him of all the things he wanted to know about her. Their courtship had been a whirlwind, and everything he learned about her made him fall deeper. She knew all of his ugly past , It ’s what pulled him back in, Jessica’s death followed on the heels of Dad’s disappearance.  I want to know more about her past. 

They  walk ed  into the room and  Sam couldn’t  help but ad mire the swank settings. There was  a lounge  area  to the left with a comfortable couch, chair, and a  good sized  television. A half a wall  separated  the lounge from the bedroom area where two  queen sized  beds with plump pillows  and crisp white comforters rested.

“Holy  shit, babe.  You outdid yourself,”  Toni called.

Cora  curtsied . “I think we could all u se a little R&R between hunting. How about we take a few hours to relax, and then start on the case? I’ll take this one to eat before he gets whiny.” 

“I do not get whiny when I’m hungry,” Dean said, sounding like a five year old. 

“Of course you don’t, D,” Cora said. 

Dean scowled. 

“I’ll drive ,  you relax. I found the best place for cheeseburgers in town. But if you don’t want to go … ” 

“No, I want!” Dean said grinning. 

“Then let’s go,” Cora  thr ew them  a wink and hooked her arm in Dean’s. 

The door  shut  behind  them ,  and Sam turned  to  Toni.

Ready to butter her up, he tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Holy shit, you’re giving me serious  P DE ’s . What’s going on?” She asked. 

“I want to know more about you.” 

“Sam?” She laughed. “You’ve known me  almost  my whole life.” 

“As kids. Back  then ,  the age gap made  a n enormous  difference . Who was your first kiss? Who was your first love? I mean ,  we know who you lost your virginity to .. .” His dick twitched at the thought. He wasn’t as immune to the Tora phenomenon as he pretended to be. “ But I want to know more baby. Like w hat happened after you started  teaching? What was  life like ?  I want to know everything about you, Toni. I know we’re neck deep in crap right now, but I want to make the time.” 

Toni tilted her head. Something skittered across her eyes. It looked  li k e  fear.  Sam’s  gut clenched. 

“Antoinette?” 

“You know it’s not all pretty.”  She seemed nervous.  Why?

“ Who’s  life is?” He asked, refusing to back down. She’d pushed him to mature, come out of his shell. It was  time  he did the same for her. There were demons that lurked in her past. He’d known  it from the minute he met Blake .

She took a deep breath. “I thought I wanted  normal . That if I left behind the hunting ,  things would settle down. But it was a world I knew nothing about. I felt lost and confused. I didn’t know who I was outside of the hunting world and Cora. Our break up was like a death. Parts of us died that day, and it was all because we wanted different things.” 

Sam held his breath. “What kinds of things?” he whispered, running his fingers down her arms. 

“She wants a family.” 

“And you don’t?” Sam asked, shocked. 

“You’ve seen what this world has to offer. How could I bring an innocent into this? I refuse. Plus, there’s too much I want to do. Too much we were denied because we were out saving lives. It’s like I had my fill of sacrificing everything for nameless, faceless,  ungratefuls . I know it sounds horrible.” 

“No. it  doesn’t , ” he shook his head. “ I get it , believe me.” 

“I always admired you for leaving, you know? You chased your dream. It took balls, and I knew you were meant for something more. With that brain of yours you have the power for real change from the inside. The thing about hunters is its all external. We’re on the outskirts. Sometimes it feels like we’re a drop in a bucket. It’s a thankless job, and after you see so much bad, it’s hard to believe we make a difference.” Her voice shook. Sam wanted to pull her into his arms, but he feared it might make her stop.

“So you got out before it jaded you.” He guessed. 

She nodded. 

“There’s nothing wrong in that.” 

“Maybe not. I couldn’t help but think for a long time … if I hadn’t then maybe Cora wouldn’t have … ” She trailed off shaking her head. 

“No, Toni. You know shit just happens.”

“I- I know, but I wanted to explain why- why I became someone I didn’t recognize in the end,” She said. 

Her words sounded ominous. His stomach  tightened more . 

She cleared her throat, looked up at him and smiled. “As for my first kiss. It was a geeky boy named Simon at summer camp back before I lived with Uncle Bobby. It was awkward and he was utterly forgettable. So I don’t think you have any competition. First love, well Cora, and since you love her too. I  think  we’re squared there.” 

It didn’t escape him that she was dancing around talking about Blake. 

“After I  learned to behave normal, college was a shit ton of fun. I loved teaching, and secretly I laughed at their misconceptions.” 

“Toni , ” Sam  playfully chided . 

“What? I corrected them nicely. But you wouldn’t believe the things  th ese  people believe .” She shook her  head ,  and they both laughed. 

“I don’t mind talking to you  baby , but it’s hard to discuss the things that I’m not ev en comfortable with,” Toni said, casting her eyes downward.

“But we’ll g et there,” Sam said confidently, gently tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Yes, Sam, we will.” 

He caressed her cheek with  his knuckles and kissed her forehead. F or her, he’d wait as long as it’d  take, because he knew when  she opened up, it’d all have been worth it.


	75. Chapter 71 Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Thanks to everyone for your patience and understanding. Singer had an amazing time with her family. This epi has a lot going on, so we’ll be breaking it down to get it to you in a timely manner. I’ll be posting the next part tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I “Colt” have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I’m a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.  
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com  
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

***

Sam

By the time Dean and Cora returned Sam was snuggled up on the couch with Toni between his legs.

“Hello lovers, we brought eats.” Cora shook the bag.

Sam eyed her skeptically. “Who purchased it?”

“Me. Salad and a club sandwich for you, and burger and a side salad for M’Lady.”

“Did I tell you I loved you today?” Toni asked.

“No, but I’ll accept your adoration now,” Cora said handing Toni the bag.

“I’ll get the comp booted up and run preliminaries. You two eat,” Cora said narrowing her eyes in the way that dared them to disobey them. Sam smirked thinking of the times she’d given him that look growing up. They spread the food out and finished their meal.

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked.

“We go check out the body and then go from there,” Sam suggested.

“I’ll call down to the morgue and let them know you’re coming,” Toni said.

 _Joy._ It was times like this, when he had to set everything he cared about aside to do his duty; that he hated his job most. He liked protecting people, but it came at the cost of everything else. He’d been on the cusp of a major break through with Toni, and now that had to be pushed to the background.

It was exhausting living your life for people who didn’t care. Because honestly, if you did your job right, they’d never know you or what you spent your days doing.

Bitterness welled up inside him, accompanied by rage. _Why do I have to be the one to do this? Why is this my family legacy?_ It worked for Dean. _Probably because he’d been groomed for martyrdom since he’d been five._

Guilt nagged at him.

If it weren't for Dean, he wouldn’t be here now.

His brother carried him away from the fire, and yet he couldn’t stop himself for resenting him. For his steadfast belief in their father and black and white view of the world. Their differences put yards of distance between them. It was easier with the girls here. They tempered their volatile nature and made them more of a family and less of a partnership. But there were days he still craved freedom. _After we take down yellow eyes, I’ll go back to school._ The thought brought him peace and a timeline. He needed that, something to look forward to, a definite exit from this world.

He threw his trash in the garbage and moved to don his suit. Work called, and he needed to answer. The damage werewolves were capable of was catastrophic.

\----

“You alright? You seem all broody,” Dean asked in the car.

“I’m good, just wish we had some downtime.”

“It’s just road weariness,” Dean said.

“It’s more than that Dean. How long are we going to be chasing ghosts?  It’s not like we’re getting any closer to catching the yellow-eyed bastard.” He held his hand up to stop the rant he knew Dean was ready to launch in. “Look, I want to avenge Dad and keep the girls safe too. It’s not that I want to bail, but I’m sick of this life.”

Dean sighed. “You do what you have to Sam. It doesn’t matter what we want. It never has,” Dean said.

“It fucking should.”

“Wish in one hand, shit in another, see which fills up first,” Dean said.

“Hate those bullshit ass comments too,” Sam mumbled.

“Did we interrupt you about to get something? You're pissy as hell.”

Sam huffed, and looked out the window. _Did it always have to be about sex?_   They pulled up to the building and Dean parked.

“I’m going to look around, and meet you here after you examine the body.”

“Alright,” Sam said. He exited the car. He liked the girl’s way of doing things. Calling ahead, and going down what would be “the proper chain of command” and makes things a hell of a lot easier. Cops were suspicious by nature, and the constant convincing with the good cop bad cop spiel could get old. Greeted by the officer at the desk he showed his ID and waited for the coroner to arrive and lead him to the morgue.

The woman in a lab coat pulled out the body.

“Here he is, Detective,” she said.  Sam studied the stitches running along his chest, stomach, shoulders, and throat.

‘That’s a pretty nasty bite,” Sam started, fishing for information. _Will this turn into something we have to contain?_ Women were usually good about ignoring things they couldn’t explain. Somehow rationalizing it in their mind, or convincing themselves they didn’t want to get involved in what was going on. He could never be sure which. It was the men who tended to give them trouble with sticking their noses where it didn’t belong. He could understand the desire to learn things, though.

“Mm-hmm,” the woman agreed.

“You know what bit him?” Sam asked.

The woman glanced away. “I haven’t quite determined that just yet.”

“Come on, Doc. Off the record,” Sam said

“Okay, way, way off the record ....” She paused.

“Sure,” Sam said.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I’m going with pit bull.” She stared at him, and he can tell she’s conveying a message.  ‘ _I know something’s off, but I’m not going to open my mouth._ “ I like my job,” she stated.

Sam forced a light laugh. “Yeah, I hear you. One more thing. This guy –- was his heart missing?”

Shock lined her face. “Yeah, how did you know that? I haven’t even finished my report.

“Lucky guess,” Sam said, offering up his _I’m harmless_ smile. _This is a werewolf, we have a case._

_***_

**_At the hotel_ **

“What’s the story?” Toni asked as he walked in.

“Well, it’s a werewolf all right. Not sure about much more. We need to look into bodies that match the m.o., something tells me this isn’t the first.”

“Maybe the muncher got sloppy,” Dean said.

“Charming,” Toni rolled her eyes.

Dean shrugged and walked over to the bed where Cora had their guns laid out. The two were anal about keeping them cleaned. It was the only thing Dean cared about keeping clean.

Sam shrugged out of his suit jacket and hung it up.

“I’m going to change.”

“I think I found possible matches. I went ahead and searched while you were gone,” Toni said with a shrug.

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are today?” Sam asked.

She smiled gently. “I can always stand to hear it again.”

Placing a kiss on her crown as he passed by, Sam hurried to the bathroom and swapped his suit for jeans a white t-shirt, and a gray pull over. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, hoping to curb his irritation and pulled up a seat by the bed where the others sat.

“This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?” Dean asked.

“First  _man_. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw a firm conclusion,” Toni said.

“But no hearts?” Sam asked.

Sam glanced over her shoulder at the information she’d gathered. “No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter’s Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they’re looking for a serial killer.” Toni Continued.

“And the lunar cycle?” Cora asked.

“Mmm-hmm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon,” Toni said.

“Which is this week, right?” Dean said with a frown.

“Hence the lawyer,” Sam said.

“Awesome,” Dean and Cora said at the same time.

“Oh God, the win-speak is spreading,” Toni teased.

“You could become a Winchester too, and join us,” Cora said in a creepy voice as Toni laughed.

Sam smirked. He wouldn’t mind that one damn bit.

“Dean, could you guys be bigger geeks about this?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry, man, but what about “a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight” don’t you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven’t seen one since we were kids,” Dean said.

“And geeks are cool, Sammy. Didn’t I teach you anything?” Cora added shaking her head.

“Yeah, Sammy. Geeks are cool. I mean your girlfriend is a professor,” Toni said, taking his beer and bringing it to her lips.

“That’s sexy, totally different,” Sam said with a wink, loving the light blushed that spread across her cheeks.

“Should we leave you the room?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland.”

“Don’t kid about that. I’ve never been,” Cora said. She looked at Toni. “Can we go?”  
“After we bring down this beast, I think we’d owe it to ourselves,” Toni said.

“The girls have spoken, guess we have to go,” Dean said.

“Oh yeah, like it was a hardship,” Sam muttered.

“You know what the best part about it is? We already know how to bring these suckers down.” Dean held up a silver bullet. “One of these bad boys right to the heart. So, what’s our next move?”

“Talk to the girl who found the body.” Sam said.

“You think you can make some more bullets while we’re going?” Dean asked Cora, who nodded.

“Seriously? Cause the arsenal in front of you isn’t enough?” Sam asked.

“More is always better, Sammy,” Cora said.

“Thank you Mrs. Winchester,” he said rolling his eyes.

Dean stood, and they headed back out.

“You think we’ll be getting a new Winchester anytime soon?” Dean asked once he was behind the wheel.

The question took Sam by surprise. The thought of Toni being his wife brought a warmth over him.

A smile he couldn’t resist pulled at his lips.

“Eventually, yeah I think so.”

Dean smirked back.

“Finally got a girl I approve of,” Dean said wagging his eyebrows.

“You know, that should scare me,” Sam said with a snort.

“Hey, I’m an excellent judge of character,” Dean said, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

Ten minutes later they pulled in front of a large Victorian and made their way up to the apartment.

~~

“I don’t’ understand, I already gave you my statement,” the dark haired woman with dark eyes, shoulder length dark hair, and a slender frame said.

“Right, well, we just need to verify a few things,” Sam said as a man interrupted.

“This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective…”

“Landis. And Detective Dante,” Dean said, patting Sam on the back. Sam studied the bearded man in the mission shirt. He didn’t raise any alarms, so he refocused his attention on Madison.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Glen said, standing and walking toward the door.

“Okay. Thanks for the casserole,” Madison said.

“Oh, how thoughtful,” Dean teased.

_Smart ass._

_“_ Just call if you need anything,” Glen said.

_Well someone has a little crush._

“He’s sweet. He came over to check on me. Have – have a seat,” Madison said gesturing toward the kitchen. They took a seat at the table.

“You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan’s assistant, right?” Sam asked.

“For two years, yeah,” Madison said.

“So, you knew all about him?” Dean asked.

“Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was…” She smiled, “nice.”

“But,” Sam said sensing her hesitation.

“Nothing, really. I – He had a few scotches in him, and he'd started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type,” She said.

_So maybe he pissed off the wrong person._

_“_ Yeah. I do, actually,” Sam said glancing at Dean, who was checking her out. It was different now than it used to be. A year ago he’d be laying on the charm and trying to get into her pants. The emotionless observation of her beauty made Sam proud. _You can teach an old dog new tricks._

 _“_ Did, uh, did he have any enemies?” Dean asked.

 _“_ What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack,” Madison said.

_She’s smart._

“ No, yeah, we’re just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a beef with him – a former client, an ex?” Dean asked.

An expression crossed her face. _She’s knows something._

“What?” Sam asked.

“Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt—

“Kurt have a last name?” Dean asked, suddenly serious. He felt the same way Sam did about men who didn’t understand the word no and used their strength to harm a woman. 

“Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He’s… well, he’s kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, pissed. You didn’t treat a lady like that.

“ Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job,” Madison said with a sigh.

“When was the last time you saw Kurt?” Dean asked.

“A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up.”

“And?” Dean said.

“Nothing. It was ... like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth… he scares me,” she admitted.

“Thank you for the information, Madison. We’re going to continue to look into this. We’ll be in touch,” Sam said as he excused them.

“So what do you think?” Dean asked as they left the apartment.

“Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night. “ Sam said.

“Think he’s our dog-faced boy?” Dean asked.

“Well, it’s a theory. Unfortunately, this situation isn’t abnormal, so the two aren’t necessarily related.”

“It’s screwed up man. We’ve had worse,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?” Dean said.


	76. Chapter 71 Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Back as promised, phew. I have to tell you guys this is one long episode. I'll be posting the final chapter for heart tomorrow. We have a lot of tweaking to do, as you guys have guessed * laughs. And we want to nail it. We're doing our best to balance the story with busy schedules, and sometimes chopping things up is easier. We're sure you don't mind. * winks. Thank you for the reviews! They're our fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter   
> @SingerColt   
> singercolt13@gmail.com   
> singercolt13.tumblr.com   
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com

Toni

"We got another body," Sam said.

"What? Where?" Toni asked.

"Outside the apartment building of the stalker ex to the woman who found the body, Madison."

"Oh, that's not good. Stalker? Is she okay?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We're going to head over and check on her. I don't understand how men can do this, or why a woman would stay?" Sam said shaking his head.

Toni's stomach knotted.

"I'm sure they don't start off assholes. They have to get the girl, sweet talk her and trap her in their web first."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam said.

_I know I'm right. Clearly the universe is against me. Or telling me I need to come clean._

"Keep me posted, okay?" She asked.

"Of course." He left with a short kiss and knot in Toni's stomach.

"What's going on?" Cora asked from the make shift shop she'd set up on the table.

"The woman who found the body has some stalker ex. They went to his place and found a body outside of it," Toni explained.

"So what? We have a jealous werewolf. Jesus, this is out of a teen movie," Cora said.

"Yeah. They're going to make sure she's okay." Toni fiddled with the braid in her hair.

"You okay?" Cora asked.

"Just… memories, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Toni," Cora whispered.

"Not your fault. I mean, you never liked him, and when it started to go down hill, I kept it to myself because I didn't want to look like a failure. Then when you… were taken. His real personality came out."

Cora walked over and wrapped an arm around her. "Does Sam know?"

"NO. I mean, that he was an utter ass who fucked me up, yes. But not the details."

"He'd understand," Cora said.

"Maybe. But I don't want him to look at me differently. I'd hate that," Toni whispered. That was her biggest fear, that he wouldn't think she was strong or he would look at her any differently.

"Hey, we all have shit in our past we aren't proud of. It doesn't change the people we are now."

Toni nodded. Cora was right, but it embarrassed her, falling prey to a jack ass like that, and being too caught up to leave immediately.

"Just think about it for me, huh?" Cora brushed the hair off her forehead and pressed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, I will," Toni whispered. They were leaving the honeymoon stage behind, and getting into the realness.  _It's a necessary evil if we want long term._

Twenty minutes later Dean walked in alone. Toni frowned.

"Sam's staying with Madison right now. I told them I'd send our data analyst over to gather information," Dean said. He glanced at Cora and nodded his head in approval. "Looking good, Mama."

She winked.

"Not that I mind, but why am I headed over there?" Toni asked.

"We figured it'd be more comfortable. I mean given the fact she's being stalked, being alone with a male stranger might not be the easiest thing," Dean said shrugging.

"Yeah, I follow. What do you two plan on doing while I head over?" Toni asked.

"Following up on a lead. Lover boy owns a body shop," Dean said.

"Alright, let me finish up my calculations and I'll head over. I want to see if the new body will give us an idea where he's hunting," She said.

"Alright. Can you be ready in ten, Mama?" He asked Cora.

"Yeap, let me clean up."

Toni plugged the information into her computer. The spots were at random. It made her wonder if the woman, Madison was the common factor? Had this latest man gotten to close to her? The man was a cop, but it was evident Kurt was unhinged.  _It might be a perception versus reality issue_. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the map once more seeing if she could attempt to predict a pattern.

"Hey, Red, you going to get over there and save your man? I got the feeling she thought he was  _cute."_

"He is, and I'm not worried," She said rolling her eyes.

"If you say so. You ready to head out," Dean asked Cora.

She saved her information and stood, stretching her arms over her head. It'd been a while since she had to babysit anyone.

"Yeap, I'm ready," Toni said. Grabbing her satchel, she followed them to the door.

Walking to the top floor she knocked on the door. A slender brunette with a deep gray V–neck and large dark eyes answered the door.

"Hi, you must be the Data Analyst, Tawny."

 _Close to my name, nicely done, Sam._ "Yes, that's me, Nice to meet you, Madison."

"Please, come in," Madison said stepping back.

"Hey, honey," Sam said coming over and kissing her forehead. Toni bit back her laugh.  _Honey is so not one of his sentiments. How adorable is he?_

"Sam's told me so much about you. You have a great guy here," Madison said.

"Yeah I do," Toni said, mentally laughing at the save me expression Sam was making over her shoulder. " It's lucky we met up at work and work in different departments."

"I wish I had that kind of luck."

"You never know, it might just happen when you least expect it," Toni said moving inside.

"I had him watching Soap operas and he was nice enough to humor me," Madison added.

Toni laughed. "Was it Dr. Sexy MD?"

"No," Sam said rolling his eyes.

Madison laughed. "Is that your favorite?"

"I watch it when nothing else is on," Toni said, shrugging sheepishly.  _Guilty Pleasure. Sue me._

"Right," Sam drawled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Madison asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to fire up my laptop and see if I can find any common occurrences. Is it okay if we ask you some questions?"

"Sure anything I can do to help. Please, sit," Madison said, gesturing to the couch.

Toni took a seat on the end of the sofa and fired up her lap top. They chatted casually as they continued to watch the show.

"You know, can I ask you a question? It's – it's a little personal," Sam said.

"You've seen my entire underwear collection, and, actually, identified a pair your girlfriend also has. Go ahead."

Heat filled her cheeks, and Toni glanced down to smile.  _That's my man._

Sam smiled bashfully and nodded. "Okay, um… well, you're – you're clearly smart. I mean, your house is full, is full of great books, you know? And you're independent..."

"Uh-huh," Madison said.

"What were you doing with Kurt?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like he introduced himself, like, "Hi, I'm possessive and controlling, and I like to punch people. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"He was a real catch at first, wasn't it? Toni asked, knowing the scenario to well.

"Yeah. I thought I'd hit the jackpot. A man with his own business, beautiful hair, and a kind personality. I mean… it was good for a while."

"It always is…" Toni added before she could stop her self.

Sam frowned and narrowed his gaze on Toni.

"You've been through this before," Madison said.

"Not exactly, but close enough," Toni said honestly. She could feel Sam's gaze burning into her. He was dying to ask questions.

"You wanna know why I stayed with him? Really?"

Toni and Sam nodded.

"I was too insecure to leave." Madison said.

"Yes!" Toni said in total understanding.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, you don't really seem like the types." Sam said softly.

"It's more about your perception of the situation than it is about self- confidence I think," Toni said thoughtfully.

"For me, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better, I think."

"What happened? Sam asked.

"Well, for one thing, I got mugged," Madison said.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"I know, it sounds strange. And don't get me wrong, it rattled me. But – then it hit me. I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was tell Kurt he had to go."

"Smart move," Sam said.

"How'd you leave?" Madison asked Toni.

She shifted in her seat, Sam's eyes burning through her.

Clearing her throat she sat up straiter.  _That part of your life is over Toni. You're stronger for it._

"I woke up and remembered who I was, and saw that it wasn't working or worth it. He was never the right man for me, but he was … what I thought I wanted, and like I said a really good catch. Then I – I lost someone close to me, and I was a bit lost for a while. He took advantage of that until I got a hold of myself and kicked his ass to the curb."

"Well done," Madison said with a big smile.

Sam opened his mouth to say something. The phone rang and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, answering his phone. "Hey."

"Did he know about your ex?" Madison whispered to Toni.

"Bits and pieces. Seemed like now was the time to come clean," Toni shrugged.

"He's a good guy. You should tell him. I know he'd understand. He was so sweet to me, and he doesn't know me from Adam," Madison's works struck Toni.

Funny how the words of a stranger could make her see things in a new light.

"I think I will."

"Good."

Sam hung up and returned to them.

"So, um. I'm gonna turn in," Madison said winking at Toni.

"Okay, yeah. Well, we'll be here. You know, if you hear anything, I mean if you wake up, just – just call out," Sam said glancing toward Toni to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines. She winked and watched him relax from her reassurance.

"Okay." Madison slipped off to bed and Sam sank to the cushion beside her.

"So what was that all about? He asked.

Toni sighed. "Things with me and Blake, they got bad. He started to be controlling, and verbally abusive. I mean. He never laid a hand on me, but he broke me down. I was reeling from losing Cora and trying to cling to some sort of solid ground. He was a real son of a bitch."

"Toni. Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. She wished she could read his mind right now. His voice was gentle but, what did he think of her now?

"Why? So you could know how fucking stupid I was?" She scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't want that."  
"You know I don't think that."

"Then what do you think, Sam?" She asked softly.

"That I should have taken his head off when I had the chance."

The fury in his words sent shivers down her spine. Seeing him so possessive turned her on.

"Maybe we should relive the teen years and make out on the couch for a bit," She whispered, nibbling her bottom lip.

"So, the old Winchester possession does it for you, huh?" Sam teased.

"You wear it well," she said tugging at his shirt to come closer.

The night outside turned to pre morning.

He glanced over at the bedroom and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and she lost herself in his thorough work over. His large hands massaged her back as he sweetly explored every inch of her mouth.  _God this man knows what do with his hands._

Her breasts grew heavy, and her center slicked. He pulled her onto his lap and she contemplated risking being caught and fucking him right there on the couch.

His phone rang and they both groaned.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked to the person on the phone. "What?"

His panicked tone put her on alert. "What?" She mouthed.

"They think Madison is the werewolf."

They scrambled to their feet and walked toward her room.

The brunette was passed out, face down on her bed. Toni glanced over at the open window, and her stomach dropped.

"Dean, we've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep." Sam explained.

He hung up the phone and Madison rolled over with a sleepy smile.

"Morning guys." She sat up frowning. "Um… where are my pajamas?"

_Shit._

"No," Sam whispered, walking out of the room.

Toni sighed. This was always the hard part. The good people who got caught up in this insanity.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Madison asked, wrapping her body in her comforter, and following him to the front door. He locked the top lock.

"He's not going anywhere and neither are you," Toni said, leaning against the wall.


	77. Chapter 71 Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your positive feedback, continuing this story with us, and allowing us to be real. I want to say for anyone who's found themselves in Toni's situation. You didn't deserve that, there's nothing wrong with you, and time will heal all wounds. It's a lesson you learned, a scar you should wear proudly, because you know what? You survived that shit. If you're in a similar situation, please get help. Tell someone. There's no shame in getting out of a bad situation, and you are worth more. This is an issue Colt is quite passionate about, in case you couldn't tell. *laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."  
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us!
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> @SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> singercolt13.tumblr.com   
> singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com  
> pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Sam

Sam couldn't shake the slight devastation that came with the current situation. There had been a kinship between his girl, and Madison. She was a nice woman, who didn't deserve to be where she was now, bound at the wrists in a chair. He kept his gun aimed at her while Toni explained the situation. None of them had dealt with a were up close, and if there was any chance she could wolf out at will, he'd put her down.

"You're psychotic. The whole "I'm a cop" with my sexy Analyst girlfriend trip – God, I am so stupid," Madison said.

"Well, I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?" Sam asked, irritated that she brought Toni into it.

"Sam, you two are sick, okay? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really," Madison said.

"I wish that were true," Toni sighed.

"You know what? Save the act," Sam snapped. She was toying with them. No way she could be this clueless to her nightly activities.  _Right?_

Madison began to cry. "It's not an act! I am not a werewolf! There's no such thing! It's made up, all right? Th– They're not real! You know they're not real!"

"No?" Toni asked. "Then where did that come from?" She asked softly pointing to the scar on her arm.

"I don't know! God, you need help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not.

Sam glanced over at Toni. He could see the unease he felt mirrored in her own eyes. A knock at the door broke the mounting tension.

Toni walked over and let Cora and Dean in.

Dean glanced down at Madison and smirked.

"How you doing? My head feels great, thanks." Dean said.

"You're lucky I wasn't close enough to get a shot off," Cora drawled. Her eyes flashed with murderous intent, and Madison shrank into herself.

We've gotta talk," Sam said, leaving the girls to guard Madison as he pulled Dean into the other room. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying," Dean said automatically.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe – maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk," Dean said sarcastically. "Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

Dean had a point, but Sam wasn't going to put a woman down without giving her a fighting chance if he could. "Yeah, but what if it was, Dean? I mean, what if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? Hell, the cop, too."

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean asked.

"Look, man, I just… I don't know, there, there, there was something in her eyes," He sighed.

"Yeah, she's killing people!" Dean snapped.

"But if she has no control over it—

"Exactly. She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything," Dean said.

Sam's anger flared. It was always so fucking easy for his big brother.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening."

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?" He asked.

Something in the words touched a chord.  _What happens when I'm the monster? You going to put me down too?_

"Maybe I understand her. Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

'Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked.

Sam walked over and flipped through his father's journal. "Dad's theory – "lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline."

"MIGHT have a cure. Meaning "who the hell knows?" Dean said scowling.

"It's worth a shot," Sam said. Toni had bonded with this girl, seeing her put down would hurt her. He didn't want that anymore than he wanted to see evil triumph again.

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago," Dean said, impatiently.

"No. I don't think so," Sam said remembering how much she claimed to change after her mugging. He walked back into the room.

"Madison, when were you mugged? Sam asked.

Toni gasped, and he met her gaze nodding.

" Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question," Toni said gently.

"About a month ago," Madison said.

"Did you see the guy?" Sam asked.

"No, He grabbed me from behind," Madison said.

"Did he bite you?" Toni whispered.

Madison's brow furrowed. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"On, on the back of my neck."

Toni showed her the gun and placed it gingerly on the table. She walked behind Madison and showed a scarred lump the size of a golf ball.

"Oh, that's just a love bite. Believe me that could have been a lot worse," Dean said.

"Where were you at the time?" Cora sked.

"Walking home from a friend's loft," Madison said. Her voice shook, and her eyes watered.  _She's starting to understand we're not crazy._

 _"_ Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" Toni said.

Madison nodded.

"Give us a minute," Sam said.

"Take all the time you need," Cora drawled.

"Dean," Sam said, imploring him to calm his blood thirsty wife with a glance.

Dean grinned and shrugged.

" The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds," Sam said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight," Toni said thoughtfully.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon. We can't let her get out and reek havoc. NO matter how much we like her. You know I'm right."

"So we'll stay with her," Sam said

"And if she busts loose?" Toni whispered. Her voice wavered. "Sam?"

"I'll do it," he said ready to take one for her. Gender equality be damned, he wasn't going to have her hurting if he could help it.

"I'll shoot her, all right? But we need those two to go out there and look for the thing. Just maybe we can save this girl," Sam said.

"Damn I hope so," Toni said.

"Let's go tell them we got a plan," Sam said.

"The sooner we get them out of here, the better. Cora wants her blood for hurting Dean, and Dean wants her gone because she's a threat," Toni said.

"Both of them ready to spill blood is kind of scary, you know?" Sam said.

"Just wait until it's me and her." Toni said.

The idea was horrifying, intriguing, and arousing at the same time.

"You want to do this, I take it," Dean said.

"Yeah, we do."

"Fine. Come on Co, let's go hunting.."

They walked out, and Sam turned to watch Toni approach Madison.

"Please. Just let me go," Madison begged.

Toni sighed and pulled up a seat in front of her.

Look … we know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But we're doing this because we're trying to help you."

"I'm not gonna lie, all right, the odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does … I'll untie you, and I'll walk out that door, and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life. And I'll just be a bad memory," Toni said, choking up. Sam wrapped an arm round her waist and led her out of the front.

"This is why I quit," She whispered.

"Werewolves?" he asked lost.  
"Getting too close. The line between monsters and people got too blurry, and I just couldn't deal. No, I didn't' want to anymore."

"Believe me, I understand," Sam said.

"You were the smartest of us all Sammy. You got out before this shit completely wrecked you."

Sam snorted. " I don't think I'd go that far." It was the first time he'd head her talk about leaving. "Are you sorry you did?"

"No, it was what I needed, and I'm not counting out going back after we settle all of this. You?"

"I want normal. It's never been a secret," Sam said, relieved they were on the same page.

"What does normal mean to you, Sam Winchester?" Toni asked.

"School, bills, job. Not hunting things that go bump in the night, living out of a duffle bag, or wondering if I'm going to make it to another day."

"You still got your heart set on Stanford?" she asked.

"I was thinking of looking into something a little closer to home," He said.

Her eyes light up, and a silent understanding passed between them.

"We should get in there, the sun's going down," Toni said, pulling back slightly. He allowed it. They'd made a lot of progress, and she was the type who needed to think things out.

Standing in front of Madison, they watched the full moon rise, not sure what to expect. Her nails grew, turning to claws, and her eyes burned a brilliant blue. She bared her fangs, and Toni cocked her gun.

She lunged toward them. Sam jumped back, pushing her body behind his with his momentum as he moved out of her path, guiding her back into the bedroom. Together, they placed the entertainment center in front of the door.  _Come on guys, kill this bastard._

"It's going to be a long night," Toni said as they listened to the destruction happening behind the door.

**_Morning_ **

Toni rapped on the door and pushed it open. Madison looked bereft as she surveyed the damage. The curtain of denial was yanked away. She had to face the truth. This was happening, and monsters were real. Sam felt like he watched her innocence be taken.

"It should be over now. You'll never see us again," Sam said. He and Toni crept from the home and to the black car that would always be waiting for them.

They slipped inside, and he pulled her to his side.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what was going on," Cora said.

"Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her," Sam said.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too. Maybe he was looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action," Dean said.

"Gross, D," Cora said.

"What? It could've been that. So what was up with you three?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," He and Toni said at the same time.

Cora turned in her seat to look at them. "You cheating on me?"

"What? No!" Toni huffed.

"Hmm, I don't' know that I believe her, Mama," Dean said.

"Oh whatever you guys," Sam said.

"Don't "whatever" me, man, you liked her. Maybe, uh—

"Dean, she thought we were stark-raving lunatics. This was not a penthouse playboy scenario."

"You saved her life," Dean said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that," Sam said.

"Shit, speak of the devil," Cora mumbled as Madison appeared at the window.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" Madison asked.

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so… you know, we're ... lurking," Dean said.

"I know this sounds crazy," Sam said.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out… we might as well do it together." She stepped away and waited for them by the building.

"Uh hum, you were saying," Dean said.

"D."

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Don't make me kill you."

"and the lady has spoken," he said.

Sam laughed.  _Always good to see him put in his place._  They got out of the car and followed her back into the apartment.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did – it was to help me," Madison said softly.

"Yeah," Toni said.

"I did all of those horrible things … when I turned," Madison asked, horrified.

"You didn't know," Toni said.

"So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?" Madison asked. He admired her bravery.

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up," Toni said.

Dean nodded his agreement. "Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean asked. They alternated between watching television, pacing the floors, and making polite conversation. Eventually the sun sank, the moon rose, and nothing happened. The breath they'd been holding was released.

"Does – does this mean it worked?" Madison asked hopefully.

Sam exchanged a look with Toni. "Yeah, I think so." Part of him thought if they could save a monster, he might have a chance to get past, this, whatever it was inside him.

Madison sighed. "Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged Sam and Toni. Dean cleared his throat. "You and Cora too Dean, thank you."

"Aw, don't mention it. So, we're just gonna head back to the hotel and … watch some Pay-Per-View, or something," Dean said leading Cora away.

"That was smooth, heh," Madison said sarcastically.

"He means well," Sam said.

"We were worried about you and he knows it. Are you going to be okay to be here alone?" Toni asked.

"Now that the fabric of my life has been destroyed."

"Look, I— Sam began.

"It's okay," Madison said.

"No. I know we scared the crap out of you, all right? I–I mean, we tied you to a chair."

"For my own good. I get it now. But –I –I wouldn't mind if you stayed one more night. It's not like I can talk about all of this to anyone else," She said.

"Yeah, we get that," Toni said.

"Tell me, what's your story? How did you really meet?" She asked.

"I've known him almost my entire life. We grew up together. Just, back then the four year age difference seemed huge," Toni said.

"Yeah it did," Sam mumbled.

"Oh my god, was she your crush? That's freaking adorable," Madison said.

Heat filled his face and he shifted on the couch.

"I was lucky to get my dream girl," Sam said, loving the smile that lit up Toni's face. It wasn't a line for him. He couldn't believe it himself some days, Antoinette Singer, girl of his dreams was now his girl.

"Seriously is there another one of him somewhere?" Madison asked.

"Hah, the other make and model is completely different," Toni said.

"Yeah, Dean seems intense," She said.

"That's a word for him," Sam mumbled.

"Was Cora his girlfriend?" Madison asked.

"God, don't let him hear you ask that. Wife. Mrs. Winchester if you please," Toni said.

Madison laughed, and Sam couldn't help but feel it was right to hang back.

They talked until Madison called it in for the night.

"I wish all cases ended like this," Toni said.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a happy ending," Sam said.

"I'd like to give you a different sort of happy ending, Mr. Winchester," Toni purred. His dick twitched in his pants, and he cleared his throat. "I've never felt closer to you then I do right now. We should celebrate," She whispered.

"You think you could be quiet, Antoinette?"

Her eyes darkened, and he moaned. Instinct rose inside him. He wanted to mark her, claim her as his own, show her how much Blake would never matter.

"Let's take this to the bathroom," Sam said, standing, and scooping her up in his arms. He strode to the bathroom kicked the door shut behind him and pressed her against the door, biting her neck.

"Oh, shit, Sam," She whimpered. He kicked her legs out with his feet. Undid her top button and slipped inside her pants.

"I want to show you what a real man does to his woman. You're strong, beautiful, and I'm lucky to have you. I will never take you for granted or hurt you." He bit his way down her neck. She gasped. Her wetness slicked on his fingers. He circled her clit, teasing her with his thumb. He thrust two fingers inside her core, and she arched her back, pushing her ass against him. He was harder than granite, and dying to be inside her, but first he wanted to give her pleasure. He increased his speed and she rolled her hips. Her walls quivered and clamped around him. She bit her fist to keep her screams muffled. He yanked her jeans down and fumbled with his belt. The beast inside him beat against the cage.  _Show her who she belongs to._ Freed, he palmed his cock, lined up with her center and thrust home, pounding into her pussy. She took it whimpering, whining and straining to keep up. A few moments later she was milking him for all he was worth as he spilled inside her. It satisfied something inside him that had woken. The dark door closed, and he peppered her skin with kisses.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when my legs start working again," She croaked.

He grinned. Pride welled in his chest. He wanted to be able to please his woman in every way. They cleaned up quickly and lay on the couch, cuddling in the post coital after glow. The sound of growls and the crash of glass woke him. He rolled off the couch and stumbled to her bedroom, stunned.

"It didn't work" Toni whispered.

"We have to tell them," Sam said.

"Fuck," Toni said. She rested her head on his back, and they mourned the loss of a friend.

A few hours later they were running on fumes, and out of choices. According to Bobby there was no way to reverse it, and they hadn't been able to locate Madison anywhere.

"That's it then Sam, you know that right?" Dean said.

"We've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something," Sam said.

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?" Toni asked gently.

"Well, then we have to look harder! Until we find something," Sam said.

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore," Dean said. "I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is—

"Evil?" Sam spat.  _Just like me. If I can't save her, what chance do I have for myself?_

 _"_ Yeah," Dean said.

 _"_ Yeah, that's what they say about me, Dean! So me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away?"

"It's not the same thing, and you know it," Toni barked.

His phone rang, interrupting what was set up for world war three.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" a small voice said.

"Madison, where are you?" Sam asked as they all gathered around him.

"I don't – I don't – I don't know where I am." She said shakily.

"Well, do you see any street signs?" he asked.

"Um … yeah, yeah, Middle Point," She said in a voice tinged with desperation.

"All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are," he said.

**_Madison's apartment_ **

They sat around the table with a gun resting in the center. The elephant in the room was large and obvious.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?" Madison asked.

"There's no way to know yet," Dean said, more gentle than he'd been previously.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Madison asked.

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure," Dean said.

Sam shot his brother an angry glare.

"Is – is he right?" Madison asked.

Sam looked away unable to condemn him.

"Yeah, he's right, Maddie," Toni said gently.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but … you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies," Dean said.

Cora rested a hand on her shoulder. "We're sorry. We are."

Tears rolled down her face, breaking his heart, and making him feel in adequate. They were failing a friend. Someone who had her whole life ahead of her.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then," Madison said, resigned to her fate.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that," Sam snapped feeling like this was a prelude to his future.

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." Madison picked the gun up off the table and brought it over to him.

"Put that down," Sam said.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me," Madison said looking from Sam to Toni.

"Madison, no," Sam protested.

"I'm… I'm a monster," Madison said.

The words sliced at him, forcing him to look in the mirror.

"You don't have to be. We could find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you," he said. It was selfish. This was about him more than it was her.

Madison sobbed, and Toni wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her.

"You all tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you. I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me."

He gritted his jaw and nodded. This was the way it had to play out, and if he had to kill himself to save the others, he'd do that too.


End file.
